Under a Sapphire Sky
by DamageCtrl
Summary: AU: Vampire fic by Refe: Clan heir Zuko's life is saved by orphan turned mercenary medic, Katara. When they part ways, they find that they can't seem to forget each other, but are unsure why.
1. Chapter 1

**Under a Sapphire Sky**

_Chapter One_

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

_South Pole, Three Days Southeast of the Southern Water Tribe City_

"Do you see them?" The thirteen year old girl jumped from her spot, peering out of their temporary shelter, as her mother's voice called from behind her.

"Huh? No," she shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. Large blue eyes looked down at her booted feet as she let out a heavy sigh. "I don't see them, yet."

"They should be arriving soon, Katara," the woman said with a warm smile. "Close the door. You're letting the hot air out."

Katara nodded and turned. She raised her arms and quickly closed the flaps of the tent. Her entire family, sans Gran-Gran, had set out for her brother's first trip hunting with his father as an official 'man' in the eyes of their tribe. He had turned fourteen two months earlier, and a week after his birthday, passed his ice dodging trail with flying colors.

She had been excited for him until he started rubbing it in her face that he was now a 'man' and she was still a 'baby' in the eyes of the tribe. Katara snorted indignantly and had crossed her arms. Soon, she would be a woman in the eyes of the tribe, and according to their Gran-Gran, she would grow up to a very important member of the tribe; a healer.

To Katara, that beat out her brother's 'warrior' status simply because she could water bend. Unlike him, she chose not to rub it in. Often, anyway.

"Mom," she began as she walked over to where her mother was preparing the evening meal on a make shift stove in the center of their tent. "How long are we going to be out here?"

"Just a few more days," her mother replied as she poked the fire under an iron pot. "The trip usually lasts about a week. Then we'll go home," She heard a heavy sigh from her daughter's lips and looked up. "Are you bored?"

"Yes," Katara frowned without hesitation. "Dad and Sokka get to go out and I'm stuck here all day."

"You're the one who wanted to come, too." her mother reminded her. Katara cringed. She had a point. When their father said he would take Sokka out for a week of hunting, Katara insisted she go, too. Sokka had been completely against it; feeling it would jeopardize his time with his father. However, since their mother was coming, also, they felt Katara should also be able to go and keep their mother company. As much as she loved her mother, there was only so much waiting around her that she could take.

"I know…" Katara mumbled. "I just didn't know it would be so boring…"

"Why don't you go out and practice some water bending?" her mother suggested as she stirred the contents of one of the pots. "I'm sure Yugoda would be pleased when you return to the North Pole next summer to see you have improved."

Katara let out a heavy sigh. She had been sent away for the last three summers to learn healing from her grandmother's friend in the North Pole. It was relatively an understatement to say that she was the best student; however her true passion lay in fighting. Unfortunately, that was a 'boys only' thing and she was prohibited from taking it in the highly patriarchal and misogynistic North Pole.

She had to settle for the less bending oriented fighting style of the South Pole, and that could only take her so far. "Okay, I'm going outside…" she resigned. She heard her mother's light hearted laugh as she slipped out of the tent, and trudged out into the packed snow just outside their tent. It was growing darker outside. Her arms automatically went around her body as she shivered slightly.

Katara got three steps before she heard elated yelling to her left. She turned her head and squinted through the settling darkness to see two blobs of blue coming towards her. One seemed to be smaller, waving his arms in the air to show off a…fish?

"Katara!" Sokka shouted ecstatically as his feet sank into the snow with each step he took. "Look what I caught this time!"

A small bubble of jealousy rose inside of her. She had wanted to go out fishing that morning, too, but Sokka insisted it was only for him and their father. Feigning disinterest, she shrugged. "That's nice."

"It's bigger than the one dad caught!" Sokka bragged as he reached her. "Want to see?" He shoved the dead, arm sized fish in front of Katara, only to have his younger sister stumble back and wrinkle her nose.

"I see it, Sokka!" Katara frowned as she batted it away. Sokka chuckled.

"Katara, did you have a good day with your mom?" Hakoda asked as he reached his two children.

"Yes…" Katara sighed, almost automatically. In truth, she had been bored out of her mind, but she didn't want her brother to know.

"Hakoda, Sokka, you're back?" A brown haired head poked out of the tent flap and smiled warmly at the two new arrivals. Her eyes settled on the fish her son caught, and she let out a surprised gasp. "Sokka! Did you catch that?"

"Uh-huh!" The blue eyed boy beamed as he puffed out his chest. "All by myself. It's bigger than the one dad caught."

"All right, already," Hakoda chuckled as he passed Sokka and ruffled his hair. "He hasn't stopped reminding me that all day."

"It looks good. Gran-Gran will be so happy to see it when we get home," their mother smiled. "Are you all hungry? Dinner is just about ready."

"Dinner sounds good," Sokka dropped his fish, his thoughts immediately going towards that of cooked food. Their mother ushered the children inside while Hakoda gathered the fish and equipment to be put away. "Umm…smells good!" Sokka announced as he walked into the tent.

"It should, I made some of it." Katara told him as she closed the flap behind them. She began to shed her thick parka in the warm room.

"Which ones?" Sokka asked as he looked down at the small pots of food around the fire. "I'll be sure to skip over those." He grinned. Katara shot him a dangerous look.

Their mother let out a heavy sigh and handed them both plates. "I made some sea prunes tonight, so share." She added with a hint of warning. The siblings nodded as she lifted up the lid to the bowl. Immediately, their spoons came down on the same piece, and two sets of blue eyes collided.

"Sokka, that's mine."

"No, it's mine."

"I don't see your name on it." Katara hissed.

"It's all wrinkled and pruny; you can't see it any more." Sokka retorted.

"Oh, for the love of…" Their mother brushed both their hands away and scooped up some prunes for the both of them. "Leave some for your father." She told them. The two nodded and began to dig into their bowls.

As they argued over which piece of fish they wanted, their mother lifted her head from the stove. Her blue eyes narrowed and immediately locked on to the flap of the tent. She could hear her husband's footsteps crunching into the snow…in rushed steps. The children didn't notice anything until Hakoda burst through the flap.

"Dad!" Katara began as she glared at her brother. "Sokka took the last piece of seal blubber and won't share!"

"Hey, I let you have the last one _yesterday_." Sokka replied coolly.

"You did _not_!"

"Katara, Sokka, get your things." Their father's voice shook them out of their usual banter. His eyes were flickering around the room, a nervous look on his face. Something was wrong.

"What?" Sokka asked. He lifted his head from his bowl of food and frowned as he put his spoon down. "Dad-"

"Don't ask questions!" Hakoda said, his voice shaking. He reached down and grabbed Katara's discarded parka. "Put this on. Hurry!"

"Dad, what's going on?" Katara's voice began to tremble as she sensed the panic in the room. As her father took her bowl out of her hands, he began helping her into her parka. "Dad?"

"Sokka, put your parka back on!" their mother snapped. Sokka's eyebrows furrowed. She knew something was wrong when she heard Hakoda's footsteps rushing into the tent.

"What's going on?" Sokka said. Across from him, their mother was shoving things into a leather sack. "Mom? Dad?"

"Dad, you're scaring me!" Katara whimpered as she was hoisted up. "What's going on?"

"Sokka, take your sister and head for our boat," Hakoda told his son sternly as he gathered his children into his arms for one strong hug. "Keep running and don't turn back." He whispered into his son's ear.

"What!?" Sokka gasped. He shoved their father away and stumbled back; blue eyes wide with confusion. "What's going on?" he demanded as he batted his mother's arms away.

"Don't question your father!" their mother said, her voice panic stricken. She reached out and looped the strap of the sack around Katara's shoulders. "Just keep running," She whispered as she tightened the strap firmly to her daughter's body. "Go straight for the city."

A hand reached out and whirled her around. "Go with them." Hakoda said as he grasped his wife's shoulders.

The woman's eyes widened with horror as she paled at the implications of his words. Defiantly, she shook her head as her eyes narrowed with determination. "I'm not leaving you." Her voice was stern and strong. The two teenagers looked at each other worriedly, unsure why they were being suddenly forced to leave.

Hakoda's eyes saddened. A deep pain crossed his face as he shook his head. "They need you more than I do." he whispered in a low voice.

"Hakoda," she frowned. Her eyes narrowed as shaking brown hands rose and gripped on to the cold material of his outer clothing. A pleading look graced her face. "Don't-"

"Someone has to hold them off," he reminded her. "I'll hold them back," His gloved hands rose and pried his wife's hands from his clothes. He turned to his two children. His hands reached out and placed themselves on Sokka's shoulders. "Sokka, I need you to be a man now."

"Dad…" Sokka's voice was shaking, despite every ounce of his body telling him to stay calm. "What's going on." He was a demand, not a question.

Worry crossed Hakoda's face once more. "I saw the lights of marauders in the distance. There were sightings in the far south west of the pole lately. I didn't think they would get this far."

"Dad, what are marauders?" Katara asked. She had a faint idea, but wasn't sure.

"There isn't time to explain," Hakoda told her. He knelt down in front of Katara and lifted his hands. He smiled intently as he lifted his hands and gently brushed back the loops of her hair that framed her face. "I'm sorry I won't get to see you grow up into a beautiful lady."

The words cut through her like a knife. Blue eyes went wide as the color drained from her face. Dread filled her body. "Dad?" He wrapped his arms around his daughter once more and closed his eyes tightly.

"I love you, Katara."

"Daddy…" Tears collected at her eyes as her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her father's embrace.

"We have to go, Katara," she said sternly. "Sokka, come on!" She grabbed his arm, only to be pushed away.

"I can't leave dad!" Sokka insisted as he grabbed his whale tooth club from the side of the tent.

"Sokka!" Hakoda frowned and looked his son square in the eyes. "You are my son. All I ask is that you take care of your sister."

"Dad, we can't leave you!" Sokka insisted, his heart ripping in his chest. He could hear them approaching. The sounds of beasts of burden trudging across the icy landscape outside their tent.

"Promise me you'll take care of Katara," Hakoda told his son. Sokka shook his head as tears began stream down his face. "Sokka, promise me!"

Sokka refused to look his father in the eyes as his hand tightened around the club. Behind him, Katara's broken, confused sobs echoed through the tent. "Dad-"

"Promise me, Sokka!" Hakoda shouted. Finally, Sokka raised his head. A determined look was etched in his features as he nodded his head.

"I'll protect, Katara." He said, his voice shaking despite his conviction.

Hakoda nodded his head proudly. "You've made me a proud man, Sokka. No father could be as proud or love his son more than I," Yelling could be heard approaching and Hakoda looked over at the hole at the top of the tent where smoke had been escaping. His hands gripped Sokka's shoulders tightly and he turned back to his son. "Go!"

His wife ripped open the back of the tent and shoved Katara through. Her arm flew out and grabbed Sokka, dragging him away from his father and through the back of the tent. As she stood at the make shift exit, pain filled eyes met Hakoda's once more. "Hakoda…" She whispered.

His heart clenched as clear tears streamed down her soft brown face. "I love you…" he whispered softly. He took a step forward, his arm extending to touch her one last time. Katara's scream from outside the tent heralded a familiar whistling sound through the air. The blood in their veins froze.

"Hakoda!" Arrows rained through the leather tent's walls; piercing through, and embedding themselves in the clothes, supplies, and furs that littered the tent floor. She screamed as she watched one slam into Hakoda's side.

"Get the children out of here!" he yelled as he lunged forward. He grabbed one of the spears and used it to keep him standing as his other hand went down, and tore the arrow out of his ribs. A painful groan escaped his gritted teeth as he turned his back to his wife and headed out the front of the tent. "Go!" he said as he waved his hand behind him. "I'll hold them back!"

The tears wouldn't stop coming. Her legs suddenly felt like giving way beneath her as she stumbled forward after her husband; the only man she'd ever loved. "Hakoda!"

"Mom!" Katara's cries shook her out of her shock. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. A different instinct took over. She had to save her children. Their children. She turned around and, grabbed the spear that was leaning against the side of the tent before running out to the children. Behind them, on the other side of the tent they heard the yells of the arriving marauders.

"Let's go!" she shouted as she wiped her eyes. _I'll see you soon, Hakoda…_ Her hand reached down and grabbed Katara's hand. "Sokka, take us to the boat!"

Dumbly, the fourteen year old boy nodded and rushed forward. It was dark outside; the only source of light coming from the glow of the tent they were leaving behind. On the other side of the tent, they could hear the marauders stopping and their father's muffled voice against the wind. The sound of beasts they rode upon crushed down on the ice and snow as grunts and yelled filled the air.

Sokka resisted the urge to look over his shoulders. His father gave him a mission and he would carry it out. Katara was crushed against her mother's side. She was shaking, terrified, and crying. Whenever she tried to look back, her mother's firm arm held her in place; keeping her from looking back and possibly witnessing the brutal death that awaited their father.

Pained screams cut through the cold artic night and Sokka bit his lower lip. Was that his father's screams he heard? He stopped himself from turning back and running back.

"We're almost there!" he choked out behind the wave of pain. The blistering cold of the artic night blew across them.

"Sokka! Take your sister!" He heard his mother's voice call behind him. Sokka turned around as Katara was thrust into his arms.

"Mom!" Sokka shouted. His eyes widened. Through the bleak landscape, he could make out their tent in the distance…engulfed in flames.

"Just go!" the woman screamed. She turned around and gripped the spear in her arms. Alarm shot through Sokka's body. Surely, she wasn't planning to do what he thought she was.

"Mom!" Katara screamed.

"Mom, come back!" Sokka yelled.

"You won't make it to the boat!" their mother exclaimed as she looked over her shoulder and looked at them with stern eyes. "You need more time to get there! Sokka, Katara, _please_!" Her voice was begging them to leave and escape. "I need to know that you'll be _safe_."

"Mom…" Katara bit her lower lip.

Sokka lifted his head up and nodded. They couldn't die there. "Let's go, Katara." He said sternly.

"But, Sokka-"

"We have to go!" Sokka hand tightened around Katara and pulled her forward. The young woman stumbled behind her brother, her eyes fixated on her mother as the wind and snow began to whirl around them.

Their mother's eyes softened as she stood in her place, watching her children disappear into the distance. "I love you, both…" she whispered into the howling wind.

"There she is!" a voice boomed behind her. She turned around, a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders as she watched her children disappear into the night. She raised her spear.

"I knew there was someone else there!" another voice laughed. She could make out half a dozen male bodies approaching. "A woman!"

Her breath crystallized in front of her as she glared at the men who killed her husband and put her children's lives in danger. She lowered the spear forward. _Spirits of the moon and ocean…guide my children…_

Katara whirled around as a piercing scream cut through the snow swept darkness. Her heart shattered as she realized who the scream belonged to. She heard the haunting laughter. What were they doing to her mother?

"We need to go," Sokka said as he climbed into the canoe and adjusted the contents so that his sister could fit. "Come on!"

"Mom…Dad…" Katara whispered, her voice broken.

"Katara," Sokka's hand shot out and grabbed her hand. "Everything they did was for _us_," he stressed, pain etching his eyes. "We need to leave." _We need to live._

She closed her eyes tightly and nodded as tears streamed silently down her face. She climbed into the boat and Sokka pushed off from the glacier. As her brother paddled through the narrow cracks of liquid, Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned around from where she stood, despite Sokka's voice telling her to sit down.

Her parents were dead. Her body swirled with a chaotic whirlwind of emotions. Anger, frustration, pain, and heart break. Around them, the water grew more volatile. Sokka could hear the cracks forming in the ice around them.

The last thing Sokka heard before their boat was suddenly shot forward by a wave of water was Katara's heart wrenching scream, and the sound of an entire glacier of ice caving into the water below, taking the bodies of their parents and their murders into icy depths.

* * *

_Southern Earth Kingdom, Six Years Later_

"Check the map again," Azula frowned as she crossed her arms and sat across her mongoose dragon impatiently. "So much for your short cut." She sneered.

"I…I know where we are," a sheepish voice insisted as he unfolded the map in front of him and looked down. Big gray eyes scanned the map. "If we cut straight through here, we should be hitting a road soon. Then it's just over a wooden bridge and up hill to the estate."

"Are you sure?" Jet asked as he rode his mongoose dragon closer to the bald headed figure's beast. "We've been in this forest for two hours."

"Well, we wouldn't have been in the forest for two hours in the first place if you three males would've just agreed to go through the normal route, as _I _suggested," Azula hissed. "Instead, you voted on a short cut to get us Agni knows where!"

"I'm sure we're not that far from the road," the youngest of the group insisted. "I'm sure if we just keep going ahead, we'll find the road."

"_Find _it?" Azula hissed.

"That's enough," a deep voice sounded annoyed as a large komodo rhino snorted beneath him. The trio looked up and saw their designated team leader scowling at them. "Let's just keep following the directions Aang came up with. Sooner or later we'll find the road anyway."

"It would've been faster my way…" Azula grumbled.

"Azula, Jet," Zuko said as he looked their way. "Ride up ahead. I need to speak to Aang."

"Sure thing, big brother," Azula replied smoothly. She turned to glare at the other rider. "Care to race?"

"Against you? No contest." Jet smirked. Before Zuko could stop them, they tore off into the forest; their dragons leaving a trail of upswept leaves in their wake.

A low rumble escaped his throat as he gripped the reigns of his komodo rhino and began to follow after them. "Zuko?" another voice asked behind him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"You can't let them push you around so easily," Zuko frowned as Aang's mongoose dragon lumbered beside his. "If you're going to be part of this team, you can't let them push you around so easily."

"But they're not pushing me-" Aang began, only to have Zuko shake his head at him.

"Azula is my sister…we've been related for a hundred some years, I know her quite well," Zuko reminded him. "And Jet and I have trained along side of each other since that idiot stumbled into one of my clan's parties. They're both manipulative and aggressive. They'll eat you alive if you don't grow a back bone soon."

Aang nodded. He only recently joined the most top ranking vampire hunting group in the world. It was because teams within their hunting guild needed four people and Zuko's team only had three. Him, his sister, and his friend. All three were highly skilled, highly trained, and were on the fast route to becoming the most formidable team the guild had ever had.

It had taken a lot of testing and checking of his abilities, but Aang had made it into the team. Mostly because Iroh, one of the high council members in their guild, felt he had much promise and put him under the tutorage of his own nephew. The only down side was while they were a team that was that as a full psychic vampire member of his particular clan, he was not allowed to kill.

Azula and Jet had complained. They were Hunters. Killing was a prerequisite to their job. It was how they got rid of havoc causing vampires that threatened to reveal the rest of them to the humans. However, Iroh insisted that they take Aang, and they couldn't argue against a high council member.

"I'll try not to let them." Aang said.

"Good," Zuko said. "I'm not going to bail you out if they come down on you hard again. Now, is the escape route planned?"

Aang nodded enthusiastically. Their mission, this time, wasn't to hunt. It was an evacuation mission. There was a civil war going on in the Earth Kingdom and the vampires that lived in the secluded areas of the country were trapped between warring sides.

As a result, the hunting guild had dispatched several teams of Hunters to escort the vampire families out and to safer areas. Aang was explaining their evacuation plan for the family as he and Zuko emerged on to a small clearing. Azula and Jet were circling the area cautiously.

Zuko's head rose as he smelled the air. "Smell that?" Azula asked as she inhaled the chill morning air of the forest.

"Humans…" Aang whispered.

"Damn it…" Jet frowned. "Don't tell me we ran right into the middle of their damn war."

"You knew we were going to walk into it anyway," Azula said. She looked over at her brother. "What do we do, Zuko?"

"They won't let us get away," Zuko said as he slid off of his ride. "When they engage in combat, don't be hard on them. No bending. They're humans; knock them out, but no killing."

"I could use a little exercise after riding for so long." Jet grinned as he jumped off his mongoose dragon and detached the twin hooked swords from his back.

"Same here." Azula said as she jumped down. She began to stretch out and Aang looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to get a weapon?" he asked as he hopped off of his ride and took his staff down.

"She just wants to show off." Jet mocked. Azula was about to hit him when Zuko's shout stopped her.

"They're coming!"

* * *

"Katara!" The woman looked up from the laundry she was doing by a river, and raised an eyebrow in question as a young boy skidded down the embankment to where she was. "Katara!"

"Lee?" her eyebrows furrowed as she stood up and wiped her wet hands on her shirt.

"Katara! Katara, come quick!"

"What?" He raised his hands and grabbed on to her hands. "Hurry!"

"Hurry? Why? Lee, what's going on?" Katara asked as she pulled her hands back and stood rooted in her spot.

The boy pointed up the embankment. "We got into a scuffle!"

"What?" Katara frowned. "How did we get into a…" Her eyes widened. "Sokka!" Her hand swept down and picked up the water skin that had been beside her. The laundry she had been taking care of was forgotten as she stormed up the embankment. "Where do I go, Lee?!"

"Down that way!" the boy said as he pointed through the forest. Katara ran off in that direction, her only thoughts of her brother. Her feet sank into the damp earth beneath the dead leaves of the forest floor.

Her heart was racing. Every time their mercenary group collided with another in that war, she feared for her brother's life. When she and Sokka joined their mercenary group, they had been orphans; their former glorious city devastated by marauders from the same group that had killed their parents.

Sokka made a vow that he would never let the same thing happen to other children. No one should have had to watch their family be ripped out from under them. So when the civil war broke out in the Earth Kingdom, he set off to do his part. In the chaos of war, Sokka had helped defend villages from rampaging private armies.

Katara had made sure she was at his side, using everything she knew about water bending to help him and the group they had been taken into. Her healing abilities became priceless during her time with the group which, on the daily, put their lives at stake. Sokka had tried to keep her out of the front lines at all times, but she was stubborn and insisted to do her part.

She couldn't stand seeing children crying when their parents were killed either. The pain was too real, and brought up memories and emotions that were all too fresh.

As she ran, she could hear them. The sounds of yelling, grunting, and metal against metal. They were familiar sounds. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Sokka. Where was he? Was he all right? Her hand reached back and uncorked her water skin. Through the trees ahead, she could see a skirmish. Katara easily recognized the men on her side. They seemed to be fighting another mercenary group.

However, in the middle of the fray was an unfamiliar sight. There were well dressed figures fighting with such skilled vigor; the likes of she had never seen before. Two men, both baring two swords, a younger man; bald and fending off attackers with a staff, and a woman were mixed into the group.

Their movements were quick, precise, and perfectly executed. They had such strength and skill that Katara silently hoped that they were not who her brother was fighting. As she reached the group, she could already see the fallen men on the forest floor. Her brother was locked in battle of strength with another mercenary. And he was losing.

Narrowing her eyes, Katara let her water whip fly through the air. The water wrapped around the opponent's wrist and she pulled him back. Sokka took that chance to knock the man out, and looked up at his sister, a frown on his face. "I told you to stay at the camp!"

"I would stay there if you didn't go off trying to get yourself killed!" Katara snapped.

Behind her, a dark haired head perked up. Was that a woman's voice he just heard? He sniffed the air. Yes, it was a distinct female scent. His eyebrows furrowed. Normally, women were not on the battle field.

"Zuko, head's up!" Jet's voice shouted ahead of him. The male vampire casually bent down and avoided his attacker before slamming the hilt of his sword on to the base of the attacker's neck. The man fell to the ground with a grunt.

Zuko turned around and narrowed his eyes. She was dressed in male clothes, was caked with dirt and grime, but he could tell she was a woman. A stream of water sliced across the cold air. A water bender. A man's yell echoed. Zuko's eyes snapped to the side and narrowed.

Her arms were still raised; bending water across a man's face. She wouldn't have time to react to the man bringing a sword down behind her.

Katara was about to recoil her water whip when a body grabbed her and whirled her around. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she was maneuvered to the side. In the spot where she had been standing, one of the well dressed men easily knocked down an attacker. Was that why he had moved her aside? Before she could thank him, she was shoved down on to the ground by a fleeing man.

"They're retreating!" Aang shouted. Zuko turned around and watched as the humans began to scatter.

"Well, that was simple…" Azula mused. She smirked as she clapped her hands together; brushing off the dirt that had gotten on her hands.

"You three, get our rides." Zuko ordered as he slid his swords back into the sheath.

"What about the bodies?" Aang asked as he looked down, sadly, at the humans that had fallen around them.

"They're not our problem," Zuko stated coldly. "Now go get the rides!" Aang shot up straight and nodded as he ran off after Azula and Jet. Zuko looked back across the meadow. Just minutes earlier, it had been clean and pristine. Now, the scent of blood and sweat lingered in the air as bodies littered the leaf covered ground.

His eyebrows furrowed. His head perked up and his eyes narrowed. Zuko gritted his teeth as he realized he wasn't the only one looking around the meadow. There were archers. His hands reached back to grip the handles of his swords when a movement at his feet caught his attention. His eyes lowered as mud encased brown hands grabbed on to his pants.

It was the woman. The water bender. She was trying to get up. Zuko reached down and grabbed her arm to help her up. Years growing up in the elite world of vampire nobility had engraved gentlemanly manners into his thick head, despite how he usually acted. As her hands gripped his shirt, her head rose. Beneath the dirt streaked skin were the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

A familiar sound of arrows cutting through the air whistled in the distance. Suddenly, her hands clenched his shirt. Her body stiffened against him as her eyes shot wide open. Soft pink lips parted and let out a sharp gasp.

"Katara!" A voice was calling somewhere in the distance as he watched her body slip between his arms.

"Damn it!" Azula's voice yelled furiously behind Zuko as she shot out a bolt of blue lightning at the archer. The man yelled and fell from the tree top as Jet and Aang rushed to Zuko.

"What's going on?" Jet gasped as he slid to a stop beside Zuko.

Carefully, the golden eyed vampire cradled the human woman in his arms as he knelt down. His arms were careful of the arrow protruding from her back. Aang knelt down beside him. "The arrow's deep…" he whispered as he studied the weapon.

Azula looked over her brother. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "She won't make it."

"We should go," Jet said as he turned his head away reluctantly. She was a pretty little thing, too. "Zuko…"

"Get my rhino."

The other three paused around him. They exchanged looks. Azula looked back at her brother and frowned. "Zuko, we have to go. You said the humans weren't our problem."

Zuko gritted his teeth. His head snapped up as a stream of steam blew from his nose. "I said get my rhino!" he growled as he glared up at his companions. "Now!"

Aang jumped back and Jet nodded. "You heard him," he said as he headed for the massive creature looming by the mongoose dragons. "Get his rhino." Aang nodded and followed Jet.

Azula sighed heavily. "Ride my mongoose dragon. It's faster than your rhino, and will get her to the estate faster. Take Aang. Jet and I will follow behind you." She said as she headed towards her ride to bring it to Zuko.

Her brother nodded as his head lowered. In his arms, small streams of air escaped the fallen woman's lips as she tried to breath. Her eyes were slowly closing as her chest rose and fell in labored breaths. "What's your name?" Zuko asked in a raspy voice. She didn't answer and he frowned. He shook her as gently as he could. "Tell me what your name is!" he demanded. Her eyes closed. In the crisp morning air, he could barely hear her reply.

"Katara."

* * *

Notes: Completely AU test fanfic. If you have questions or comments, feel free to tell me. Criticism and flames are accepted. Zuko, Azula, Jet, and Aang are all vampires; Jet is of the blood drinking kind, Zuko, Azula, and Aang of the more pure psychic kind. They are not undead, they are just not human and were born that way. Thanks! - Refe


	2. Chapter 2

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Two _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

Fire crackled within an old hearth to one side of the room. The warm, orange glow from the fire cast some light across the small room. Outside the lone window, rain fell against the stone and brick that made up the falling old castle. She shivered slightly, and felt a warm hand stroke her forehead. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She squinted in the dim light as her blurry vision gave way to a dark haired figure sitting beside her bed. His hand withdrew, and he looked down at her, concerned. "How do you feel?"

She narrowed her eyes as his face became clearer. She could make out brown eyes set against thick, unruly brown hair. His skin was tan, lighter than hers, and was evidence of heavy activity in the outdoors. A straight nose, angular features, and a confident, but wary smile graced his face. She didn't recognize him. She swallowed and grimaced as she realized her throat was dry.

"Here, have some water," he said, noticing her reaction. She looked at him, confused. He held up a glass of water that had been on the night stand by her bed. "Water…"

She ignored him, and turned her head to the side. She could make out the flames dancing in the fire place of the small little room. Her head turned gingerly, and she noticed that she lay in an old canopy bed. The top of the bed had been stripped of its' cloth canopy, but she could still make out the old wooden frame. Her hands carefully ran along her sides.

The sheets were old and thin, but she knew they were clean. Several were piled on top of her to keep her warm. She was inside a room. Inside a…palace? Her eye brows furrowed; confused. A hand touched hers and she jerked it back instantly.

"I'm sorry," a gentle voice whispered above her. Her eyes slowly fell back on to the man sitting by her side. Her eyes narrowed once more, suspiciously. "I'm not going to hurt you!" he said as he held up his hands defensively. "I'm trying to help you. My name is Jet."

She said nothing. Instead, she studied him. As her eyes adjusted to the weak light, she began to make out Jet's features more so. He was a handsome man, she had to admit. She looked down at his clothes and frowned slightly. They were traveling clothes of someone who was wealthy. She could immediately tell the good quality of the cloth. Was it his palace she was in?

"Maybe you don't understand…" he mumbled to himself. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "My…name…is…Jet." he began, carefully pronouncing each word. She still didn't reply and she could see panic cross his face, momentarily. "You're deaf, aren't you? I should speak louder…" he mumbled.

The corners of her lips tugged up in a weak smile. He was trying so hard. "No, I'm not deaf," she croaked out. Her eyes watered as her dry throat made it self known once more. He lifted up the glass, and she tilted her head up to take a drink. She took a small sip, but it was enough to wet her parched throat. She lifted up a hand and gently rubbed her throat to sooth it. She looked back at him and offered him a small smile. "And I understand you clearly."

The panic drained from his face and he let out a relieved sigh as he lowered his hands. He gave her an intent smile. "And here I was worried about a language barrier," he chuckled. "My name is Jet. You are Katara?"

She gave him a small nod of her head. "Yes," she whispered. "How did you know?"

"You told my friend before you passed out," Her eyes slowly narrowed with question before widening with shock. She let out a gasp and immediately tired to sit up. "Wait!" Jet said as he reached forward. His arms went around her shoulders as a wave of dizziness hit her. "You've been sleeping for almost a week now. Don't rush yourself."

"I was…shot…" she wheezed. He scooted closer to her and helped her sit up carefully on the bed. Her blanket fell around her waist as she reached back and felt her back. "I…I'm not dead?" she asked as she looked up at him. Confusion was evident in her eyes.

Jet shook his head as he adjusted the pillows behind her, and helped her sit up against them. "We carried you here to this estate and removed the arrows on your shoulders and back," he said. "Sorry to say, but your clothes didn't make it."

Her pale face flushed as her hands touched her clothes. She found herself in an old white night gown and shrank back. "All my clothes…?"

"Your pants are fine," Jet offered her as he turned his head away. "But your coat and shirt had arrow holes in them, not to mention blood. The cloth that bound your chest was ruined, as well," he added reluctantly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "But…we found you some clothes here."

Katara took a deep breath and winced. Her hand grasped her chest and Jet reached forward to steady her. "It aches…"

"It'll be a while until your muscles fully heal," Jet told her. "But we've closed up the wounds."

She nodded slightly. "Thank you…" she whispered gratefully. "Where are my clothes?"

"Aang is in the other room. We assumed you wanted men's clothes from the way you were dressed, so he's hemming some to fit you," he told her. "It shouldn't take long."

Katara nodded once more as her eyes looked down at the blanket around her. "I…I was asleep for…?

"A week."

She closed her eyes and quietly swore. "What of my men?" _My brother…_

"Your men?"

"The other mercenaries," she clarified. Her eyes looked up at his worriedly. "Are they…?" He looked down and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Katara, I don't know," he admitted. "When we were fighting, we made sure not to kill anyone. Just disarm and knock out. If the other group did any damage, we wouldn't know it."

She nodded and settled back against her pillows. She pushed her thoughts of her brother and men fallen on the front away as she concentrated on where she was. She had seen Sokka, the only male who dressed in blue at the camp, leaving the scene. He was fine, she told herself. Curiously, she looked up at Jet. "You are a mercenary?"

He shook his head. "No, we're not," Her lips turned into a frown as she narrowed her eyes.

"Then why were you out there? Fighting?"

"We were traveling," Jet explained. "We were going to…visit the family that owns this place when we were ambushed."

"So…you're not here to fight?"

"No. As a matter of fact," Jet said as he straightened the sheets around her. He glanced up and quirked an eyebrow. "We were supposed to be gone by now."

Katara tilted her head slightly to the side. "Then why are you still here?"

Jet lifted his head and gave her an amused look. "Because of you, of course." He gave her a reassuring, intent smile, and Katara felt her cheeks reddening. Her eyes lowered, and he let out an amused laugh as he looked over at her. "What kind of men would we be if you were to leave you there after you took arrows for one of our own?"

She smiled sadly. "Most men I've come across in this war would've left me to die." She admitted softly.

His face softened slightly. "What kind of gentlemen are they?" Sarcasm was laced in his voice. Katara lifted her head and looked into his brown eyes.

"I never said they were gentlemen."

"Heh…" Jet smiled and nodded. "So you didn't."

"We're mercenaries," she reminded him. "We're always on the move. We know when we wake up that we could very well die that day."

He shifted in his seat and looked at her, concerned. His smile left his face as he studied hers. "Death is not new to you, is it?"

His tone was serious and Katara turned her head away without responding. Jet opened his mouth to apologize for prying, when a knock echoed through the room. They looked over towards the wooden door, and Jet stood up expectantly.

"Jet? I brought some clothes for her to change into when she wakes…" The door opened slowly, its' creaking drowning out the crackle of the fire. A bald young man walked in holding a stack of neatly folded clothing in one hand as he pushed the door open with the other.

A blue arrow was tattooed on his head as large gray eyes made him look innocent and young. Like Jet, his clothing was of expensive, fine material. His yellow and orange clothes were neatly pressed, without a hint of dirt on them. Orange pants were tucked into brown boots, and as Jet stood to gather the clothes from his hands, Katara could see the rest of what Jet wore; pants and shirt in dark colors with a rust colored outer shirt. Despite his tousled hair, he was still dressed neatly.

"She's already awake," Jet said as he turned and placed the clothes on the foot of the bed. He looked over at Katara. "Katara, this is my friend and teammate, Aang."

"How do you do, my lady?" Aang's face blushed deeply as he gave her a shy little smile. Katara smiled back and gave him a small bow of his head.

"Aside from the aching in my back, I am doing well, thank you," Katara replied kindly. "You are the one that hemmed those clothes for me?" Aang nodded; the blush still on his face. "Then, thank you."

"Aang, ask Azula if there is anything for her to eat here. She needs to regain her strength," Jet told the gray eyed young man. Aang nodded and scurried out after a quick bow to Katara. "We will return in a moment with something for you to eat. So just sit tight, okay, Katara?"

She gave a curt nod of her head and Jet exited after his friend. She looked down at the pile of clothes at the foot of her bed. Gingerly, she slid off the bed; sliding her legs over the side first before carefully maneuvering her upper body forward. She stopped every couple of inches to cringe at the ache in her back.

Katara stood up on shaking legs and gripped the side of the bed to keep her standing. _Come on, young lady…you can do it…you're almost there… _she coaxed herself. Her hand wrapped around one of the bed posts as she stood over the clothes. She paused for a moment to steady her self.

Aang had included some warm clothes along with her washed pants and a hemmed green tunic. There was a warm outer robe and an old parka, probably once belonging to the in habitants of the estate.

Her leg brushed something on the floor and she looked down. A thoughtful smile caressed her face as she saw her boots, cleaned and mended, resting against the bed. As she bent down to pick one up, the door opened with a start and she shot back up.

Immediately, pain rapidly spread through her back. All the pain from her wound made itself known, and suddenly, her legs gave way. She was falling. Her eyes shut tightly, and she mentally braced herself for the cold, hard floor. She waited. A second passed…another…then another, and she didn't feel the pain she was expecting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up," Gradually, her blue eyes opened. Her body remained stiff as she looked up at a foreign face, just inches from her own. "Are you hurt?" A strong arm was cradling her back as one swept across her chest to keep her from falling out of his hold. When she didn't answer, the man frowned more so, and moved his arm beneath her legs.

In one swift move, he lifted her up and raised her over the bed. His movements were smooth, without the slightest hint of hesitation or strain. Gingerly, she was placed back on the soft, worn comforts of the bed. As he pulled back, Katara made out the strong, defined features of his face, and recognized him. "You…you were the one I saved?" she rushed in a breathy whisper.

He lifted his eyes and she saw the startling golden orbs in the fire light. "In a way," he told her with a small nod. He stepped back and studied her. "How is your back?" He looked up at her face once more and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if I made you fall. I was expecting Jet to still be here, and you to be asleep."

"It aches…and you just surprised me," she admitted as she lowered her eyes. "Jet left. He said he was going to get me some food," The black haired man nodded understandingly, and turned around. He was halfway to the door when Katara lifted her head quickly. "What's your name?" she called out. She immediately snapped her mouth closed. The words had left her lips before she could stop them.

He stopped abruptly and stood in the middle of the room. His dark hair was pulled back in thick, straight pony tail at the back of his head. "Zuko."

The door sounded with a knock and he turned back around. With a tell tale refined grace, he walked across the room, and opened the door. Jet stood at the door way with another dark haired figure. A woman. She was holding a tray with a bowl of steaming soup inside.

"There you are," Jet said as he walked past the other man. "We were looking everywhere for you."

"That's why I came up here," Zuko replied as he stepped back. "I thought you would still be sitting here," He frowned as the two entered the room. "Why didn't you tell me she was awake?"

"She just woke up a few moments ago, Zuzu," the black haired woman said smoothly. "We barely returned from the kitchen with food for her."

"She's hungry, aren't you, Katara?" Jet said as he sat by her bed and placed the tray gently on her lap. "Here, we made some soup."

"You mean _I_ made soup," Zuko snorted. "You three can't cook for the life of you."

Jet rolled his eyes, and Katara lifted up the spoon. "By the way, Katara, this is my 'friend' and Zuko's younger sister, Azula."

She looked up and saw a face a beautiful, flawless face standing by the end of the bed. The woman's hair was pulled back and tied in a black top knot. She wore black and red clothes, seemingly identical to that of her brother's, only tailored for her. She gave her a sly smile and bowed. "A pleasure. I hope you are healing well."

"I am, thank you…" Katara said. She looked down at the steaming bowl in front of her and suddenly felt a wave of hunger. She immediately dug into the soup, not caring if it scolded her tongue or if it made her look like a gluttonous pig.

"It's good that she has an appetite," Azula nodded. "She has been asleep for a week. I'll get you another bowl. You need to regain your strength."

She swallowed the last spoonful and thanked her. "I appreciate this very much. As soon as I finish and change, I'll be out of your hair."

Jet frowned and looked over at Zuko. "Are you sure?" he asked, before looking back at her. "You just woke up and your body still aches."

"I've had worse aches. Besides, I think you all did a fine job of sewing me back up. I will be careful not to break the stitches." She assured them.

Zuko glanced down at Jet, who sat on the edge of her bed. "Stitches? You told her we stitched up the arrow holes?"

"No, no," Jet said. He shook his head and looked back at Katara. "I think they're some confusion. We didn't stitch your wounds closed, so you don't have to worry about breaking them, and bleeding." Katara's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"But you said you closed them." she asserted.

He looked hesitant to continue to explain, and looked up to Zuko for help. The black haired man crossed his arms over his chest and let out a heavy sigh. "We removed the arrows, and then healed the muscles and skin that were damaged. The ache is from the healing muscles. We merely started the process, but it's still healing. So, you must be careful not to strain the new muscle and skin or it will tear."

Katara narrowed her eyes and slowly shook her head once. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't understand…I was shot. A week ago as Jet said. How could it possibly heal that quickly? Are you healers? Is one of you a water bender?"

A small chuckle escaped Zuko lips as he looked down at her. He was from the greatest bloodline of fire bending vampires in the world. The very thought of him being a water bender was absurd. He cast a smirk at the bed ridden young woman. "Would you believe we have a magical ointment that heals most wounds?" Katara frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was just a question. You don't have to be sarcastic about it."

"And perhaps you should just be thankful we brought you here."

"I am thankful," Katara snapped back. "Jet said you all have stayed because of me."

"Don't let it go to your head," Zuko told her, just as firmly. "We finished what we came here for and were going to take our time returning to the Fire Nation anyway."

"Zuko!" Jet hissed in a low voice.

"I just thought she should know," Zuko told him. He turned around and headed for the door. "She can leave whenever she wants. After all, she's none of our business any more," He held the door open and paused. "My so-called debt to her has been repaid."

The door closed behind him and Jet let out an exasperated sigh. He turned back to the young woman on the bed and offered her an apologetic look. "Katara, sorry about that. It's just that he's a very disciplined and strict person. When things happen unexpectedly, he tends to become bothered by it…and lashes out."

"Sorry, Jet, but I know you're covering for him." Katara grumbled.

The brown haired man looked down at his hands and nodded. "Well…can't say I didn't try…" He stood up as Azula's voice shouted from behind the door. He quickly walked across the room and opened it.

Another hot bowl of soup was on a tray as Azula entered. Steam was coiling above its rim, and the faint scent of its contents reached Katara's nose. Jet removed the old tray from Katara's lap as Azula replaced it. "Just eat and rest. When you are ready, you're free to leave," Azula told her. "Just make sure you're up to it."

"Thank you," Katara said before she began to eat. "Thank you for your troubles." The duo instructed her to just leave the tray on the floor beside her bed, and they would return later to get it. In the mean time, they asked that she get some rest before the dawn.

The second bowl was finished off quickly, and Katara did as she was told. She placed the tray carefully on the ground with the bowl on top of it. She then carefully maneuvered herself on the bed until she was back in a laying position. Before she realized it, she had drifted off.

When she woke, she found herself on her back, her arms hugging one of the soft pillows on her bed. Outside, the rain was lulling her to sleep with the soft sounds of drops falling against the stone and earth beyond the window.

The heat of the fire from the fire place across the room barely warmed her, but the blankets that had been piled over her night gown clad body kept her comfortable while she slept. She didn't know how long she was asleep; however, she knew it was still dark outside. From the darkness in her room, she deduced that the fire had died out without anyone to tend to it as she slept. She hugged the pillow tighter, and tried to bring herself to sleep once more.

The door creaked softly, but in her sleep filled haze, she couldn't make out any footsteps. She barely heard the door close. She shut her eyes; trying to pass her off as being asleep. Yet, for a brief moment, she wondered if she were still dreaming.

A low voice slowly invaded her senses as a warm breath swept past her ear. Instinctively, she went rigid. Her fingers dug into her pillow as her eyes tightened shut. "I know you're awake," he said. "It's Zuko…I'm just here to check on your wounds. Just ignore me..."

The last comment seemed to be laced with amusement. One by one, she felt the layers of blankets carefully being pulled down, past her hips. The more blankets that were removed, the colder she got. Finally, the last layer was removed and nothing covered her but the thin, worn fabric of her nightgown.

The rough material that was against her skin was slowly parted from the slit in the back. It went from the back of her neck to base of her back, and had been tied closed with a draw string. The thin cords that held it together fell at her sides as the two panels were spread apart, revealing tender brown skin. As soon as the cold air hit her sensitive back, she squeezed her pillow and let out a small hiss.

A quiet chuckle was heard behind her as Zuko examined her wound. Shocks of electricity seemed to shoot through her body as his hands made contact with freshly healing skin. Her hands clenched as her eyes flew open. "Are my hands cold?"

His voice was melodic and somewhat amused. Katara kept her eyes focused on the wall by her bed as she shook her head. His hands were far from cold. They were unexpectedly soft and warm. And she liked the way his fingers traced lines over her wounds.

Katara felt his warm finger tips carefully move against her skin; careful not to agitate her. His hand pressed against her back and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "It's healing well," he assured her. "In a few days, the scar will disappear and the aching will be gone."

Beneath his palm, he could feel her heart beating wildly. Her lungs were rising and falling with heavy breaths, and tiny goose bumps had risen on her skin. "How…how can you even see it? I can't see a thing in here." Her voice was raspy; breathless.

"The moonlight is enough," Zuko whispered in the darkness. Outside the single window, a faint glow from a moon shrouded by rain clouds flooded the room. As her eyes adjusted, she realized it wasn't as dark as she had originally thought. "Your lung was punctured by an arrow, and one of your ribs was cracked. We were surprised you made it all the way here."

His hand remained on her bare back, slowly rubbing a tender area with intense care. She could feel the dull ache slowly disappear with each circular movement of his fingers. Blue eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in his deliberate movements. A constant heat came from his fingers, and seeped into her sore muscles; relaxing them with each stroke of flesh and flesh.

For a moment, she had forgotten that she was alone, in a strange bed, with a strange man.

"Why did you bring me here?" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "I was just paying you back for what you had done earlier."

"When I pushed you away?" Zuko asked. He let out a slight snuffed sound. "We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Because of that, two sides clashed."

"We would've clashed anyway."

"Your side came to us when you thought we needed your aide. We brought you into a fight and because of us, you got hurt," He explained. "We didn't come here to fight in a war we have nothing to do with."

"But you saved me," Katara said. "Twice."

"You were trying to warn me, weren't you?" Zuko asked. His smooth caresses momentarily stopped, and Katara tensed. "When you grabbed my shirt and tried to tell me to get down."

"You're stronger than you look…" she breathed. He smiled slightly and pulled the sides of her nightgown back together. Katara felt the disappointment rise up as he did. "But I never meant to be shot…at least I saved your life."

An entertained chuckle came from the man as he tied her nightgown closed. "You didn't save my life, little girl," he said. She felt the warmth of the blankets return, layer by layer. "Even if I had gotten shot, it wouldn't have mattered to me."

Her head turned to look up at him. "How can you say that about yourself?" she rasped out with disbelief. "Do you think so little of yourself that your death would not matter?"

Zuko chuckled for a moment knelt down by the side of her bed. His face was now eye level with hers. "I can't be killed so easily," he told her softly. His golden eyes shined in the soft moonlight from the window, and Katara found herself drowning in the pools willingly. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

Her head slowly nodded; her eyes still on his. "As…As soon as I can get changed." She mumbled, distractedly.

"Then this is the last time we will see each other," Zuko said. A small smile graced his lips as he reached for her hand and cupped it in his. He kept his eyes on hers as he lifted her dark, war hardened hands and kissed the back of them softly. "Katara, do you believe in vampires?"

Her eyes squinted slightly and she shook her head. Was he serious? "Vampires are just folk tales." she asserted.

"Good," Zuko said as he nodded. He caught his reflection in her deep blue eyes. "Good. Remember that tomorrow." Before she realized it, he leaned forward and caught her lips in his. A sharp gasp became muffled against his mouth as she felt his lips open against hers. A soft, moist tongue gently stroked her lips encouraging as she felt her heart quicken in her chest. She completely forgot about his hands cupping her face as all her senses seemed to focus on the hot breath searing across her mouth. Katara was losing herself. She was about to close her eyes when she felt a hot slice against her lip.

Her eyes went wide. She jerked her head back, and gasped as she snatched her hand from Zuko's. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, ignoring the returning throbs of pain in her back as she pressed her finger tips against her cut lip.

"I'm…bleeding…" she gasped. She looked up at Zuko and could see the trail of dark liquid stained against his smirking lips. "Why did you do that?" she choked out as she looked from Zuko to the blood on her fingers.

The bed shifted and she watched as Zuko placed a knee on the edge of the bed, and leaned forward. His hand extended and firmly grasped her chin. "Remember," he whispered in a low voice as his lips gently grazed hers. The intoxicating feeling returned and Katara closed her eyes as his breath tickled her skin. "Vampires don't exist."

Katara felt her body grow tired and heavy as moist lips suckled on her cut lower one. She could feel a hot tongue caress the slit skin, and lick away the fresh warm blood that bled from it. She felt arms wrap around her body, moving her back into a laying position on the bed. As her arms rose to hold on to Zuko, she felt him slip away.

Warm blankets rose over her chest and a gentle hand caressed her brown hair loops out of her face. When her eyes finally opened, the day light was flooding through the lone window. Katara sat up in bed, and looked around. Her bowl had been refreshed with food and there was some bread and a canister of water beside it. The fire had been re-lit and a bucket of water stood by the hearth to be used to put it out. Her clothes were laid out neatly on the foot of her bed.

A shaking hand rose and slowly touched her lower lip. It was smooth, soft, and not holding a hint of a wound. Katara wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Even if she searched the entire estate, she would find neither hide nor hair of those four people who had saved her.

* * *

Faint columns of smoke rose from several tents in the mercenary camp ground. The smell of burnt food, sweat, and animals wafted through the meager camp site. Above them were the bare trees of the forest. The weather, as it had been for weeks, was cold. The winter was fast approaching and in the mornings, frost could be seen on the ground. 

The skies were thick with gray clouds and no matter what time of the day, one could see their breath before them. Hidden behind thick shrubs and below a sloping embankment at the base of a stone hill was a make shift base for the fifty man strong group. For a month now, they had been camping in the countryside, waiting for orders from the city that employed them; Omashu.

While they went from town to town, signing on young men who wished to travel and experience new things, they also lost as many men in their skirmishes. The last time they had collided, they lost a few new members as well as a one experienced young medic who was shot by rival fractions.

At the base of the hill was an old stone cave. The group's leader resided in its damp, dark interior. At times, the young man he had taken under his wing would join him as they went over maps or ate together. As he walked back into the torch lit cave, he saw a raggedly dressed woman standing over the Water Tribe boy, looking frustrated and worried.

"Eat," A plate of cold, stale bread was put in front of the young man, along with a sliver of meat and cheese. "Eat, Sokka, you're no good to us weak and hungry."

Blue eyes rose and met the concerned frown of a middle aged woman. The blue eyes lowered and looked down at the food. "I'm not hungry."

"Sokka," A tall, dark haired earth bender stalked into the room, frowning. "Sokka, look at me!" A hand shot forward and grabbed the youth's shoulders, shaking him into making him look up at him. "Stop it! You have to eat!"

"I ate last night, Yung," Sokka whispered in a low voice as he shrugged the man's hand off. His eyes looked off the side, distractedly. "Didn't you see me? I ate-"

"Nothing but a piece of bread and some water!" the woman retorted. She looked at the older man with furrowed eyebrows. "He's not listening, Yung. He's just been sitting here. He hasn't even eaten meat!"

Yung frowned and knelt down in front of his young comrade. "Listen to me," the middle aged male frowned. "You have to eat. Everyone works hard for food. Don't let them have struggled for this in vain, Sokka. It's not fair."

"Then let one of them eat it," the young man frowned as he pulled himself away from his brother and stood up. "I don't feel like eating. Let them eat what I can't."

"Sokka, if you don't eat you won't be able to fight!" the woman told him, exasperated. "Stop being so stubborn! Do you think Katara would like to see you this way!?"

She hit a nerve. Sokka whirled around. "She is _not_ dead! I refuse to believe it! She can't be dead…she…" Sokka ran his hand through his brown hair tiredly as he fell back against the cave wall. "She has to be out there…"

"We never found her body when we went back," Yung told him. "None of our men were there, either. The Long Fei's men probably took them." Sokka shook his head.

"No…no, Katara is out there." He insisted. He pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the mouth of the cave. Katara was his sister; his family. She couldn't have been dead. He didn't care what the other said; he swore to their father that he would protect his sister and he would die trying before he broke it.

"Sokka!" Ying called desperately. "Wait! Where are you going!?"

"To look for Katara!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Sokka, wait!" Yung shouted from the mouth of the cave. The Water Tribe warrior turned around and saw Yung running after him as he adjusted his hat. His stern, old eyes met Sokka's determinedly as he raised his hand and placed it on his shoulder. "I'll go with you."

A whistle went through the camp and Sokka looked around. "Gather some men! Yung and Sokka are going to look for Katara!" someone shouted.

"No! Call them back, Tahn!" Yung barked. "Sokka and I will go alone!"

"Yung, Sokka, can't go alone," Tahn told them with a disapproving frown. "It's much too dangerous! And night will set soon. I can't allow you to go out there in the dark without any men!"

"We're just going to search for Katara-"

"And if you find her in one of Long Fei's camps?" Tahn asked sternly. "You going to charge in there, full speed? You're going to get yourselves _and_ Katara killed!"

Yung shook his head. "Tahn, this is an order not a request!" Yung yelled. He took a step forward and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I understand your concern, but I can't ask the rest of the men to follow after us. This is a personal issue."

"You two act as if Katara only meant something to you," Tahn told him, his voice tinged with sadness. "She's a good girl, we all adored her! She helped Ying give birth to my _daughter_. If you're going out to look for Katara, we want to come, too!"

A series of shouts and yells agreeing with him echoed through the camp. Sokka and Yung looked around them as men began gathering weapons and assembling ostrich horses. Yung looked back at Tahn and let out a sigh of resignation.

"All right, you win…" Yung said. He lifted up his fist in the air. "To find Katara!"

Shouts and yells were sounded. The boys brought the men their ostrich horses, saddled and ready. Suddenly, a small figure dressed in pale rags appeared at the top sloping embankment.

"She's alive!" a young boy's voice shouted.

Yung grabbed the reins of his ostrich horse; preparing to straddle the animal when the young boy's voice carried over the sound of the men and animals. A little boy darted from the tree line, sliding down a small embankment towards the camp.

His pants were covered with mud and fallen leaves, and his face coated with a thin layer of grim. Despite his disheveled look, he continued to run towards the camp, his eyes looking for the group's leader.

"She's alive! Yung! She's alive!"

"Lee!" Ying shouted. She scrambled forward and ran into the camp, out of breath and worried. "Lee, what are you doing-"

"Yung!" he wiggled his way out of Ying's hands as he struggled to get to their leader.

"Lee, wait-" the middle aged woman sighed tiredly.

"I was collecting mushrooms with Hope and we heard something coming!" Lee panted. He stopped in front of Yung and bent over at the waist to catch his breath. "We went to hide, and when we peeked out, we saw Katara!"

A wave of murmurs swept through the camp as more and more mercenaries surrounded the boy. "Katara's…alive?" Sokka whispered. He knelt down in front of Lee and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. His hands were shaking as every bone in his body willed the boy to be telling the truth. "Where? Where did you see her!?" he asked as he shook him. "Where is Katara?"

"I'm right here!" Sokka quickly rose from the ground and turned around. A snorting, massive creature was lumbering towards the camp ground from the forest. A little girl was sitting on the front, hugging a woven basket of mushrooms in front of her. She wore a wide smile on her face as the hems of a warm, old parka spread around her shoulders.

Sokka's hands slipped from Lee's shoulders. Behind him, Yung inhaled a sharp breath; suddenly feeling as if he were seeing a ghost melt from the forest's early evening mist.

"Thank you, Tui and La…" The silent prayer slipped passed Sokka's lips as the crowd ran forward to greet the phantom woman.

Katara sat calmly on the komodo rhino, black gloved hands holding on to the leather reins as she steadied the creature into the camp. The mercenaries instantly surrounded her, bombarding her with questions. She chuckled as she lifted up Hope and handed her to one of the men.

"Where were you, child!?" Tahn yelled as he pushed through the crowd, and gathered the girl in his arms as she leaned down to greet him. "We were worried sick!"

"We couldn't find your body when we returned," another man told her as he held the reins of the komodo rhino. Katara slid off and landed neatly beside the creature. "And where did you get this magnificent beast?" He gently patted the rhino's neck with awe, and Katara smiled.

"One question at a time," she said with amusement. "I've been riding all day-"

"Someone get her something to eat!" Yung screamed over the crowd. "Boys! Get her ride nice and rested! And you!" He said as he pointed to Katara. "You are going to tell us what happened to you! You had us all worried…!"

Katara laughed and nodded. She began to pull off her gloves, and stopped as one young man came into view. The wide, playful smile on her face slowly faded. Her eyes softened and she tucked the gloves into one of her pocket. She began to walk towards him, her speed steadily picking up until she was running across the camp.

"Sokka!" she cried out. She slammed into him with full force, her arms wrapping around him as relief flooded her body. Her brother was alive. He was safe and alive. Since she had awoken, she had pushed down the feeling of dread; telling herself over and over that her brother was safe. Her arms tightened around him. She didn't remember being so relieved before.

"I was so worried!" Sokka choked out as he gathered Katara into his arms and buried his face against her soft, braided hair. His arms tightened around her as Katara's hugged him back. "I saw the arrows and they got you in the back…" He trailed off, the memory too painful to think about during a reunion.

"I'm not killed so easily," she replied. She smiled and gently pushed him away. A worn, sad expression was on his face as he stood there; studying her for any sign of suffering. Her arms rose as she stepped towards him once more. "Sokka…" she whispered softly as she drew him against her. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Blue eyes closed tightly as shaking arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. "I knew you weren't dead…" he wheezed out as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I knew you were alive…"

She gently stroked his back as he clung on to her as if she would vanish. "It's all right, Sokka. I'm back now…" she assured him. She closed her eyes and leaned against his head. "It's all right…I'm back, big brother."

Yung let out a small cough behind them and Katara gently lifted her head from Sokka's shoulder. "What is, Yung?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You have to eat." He reminded her. A small smile appeared on her face and she nodded.

"Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." She said as she patted her stomach. Beside her Sokka nodded.

"Yeah, actually…now that I think about it, so am I."

"You should be," Yung frowned. He looked over at Katara. "He barely ate while you were gone, you know."

Katara's eyes widened and she looked over at her brother. He turned his head away, sheepishly. "I ate…" he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced back at her. "Can you blame me for being worried? I mean, my baby sister just went missing for over a week!"

Katara chuckled. "Thanks, Sokka." Her older sibling draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her towards the main camp fire. As they took their seats on an old, fallen log, Ying handed Katara a bowl of food.

"Here you go, child. Eat up!" Ying smiled encouragingly.

"Can I get a bowl, too?" Sokka asked, licking his lips as he looked over at his sister's bowl enviously. Ying sighed.

"Here, you go, boy. You need to gain your strength, too." Tahn chuckled as he reached past his wife and handed the young man a bowl.

"Thank you, Tahn." he smiled a he took the bowl and began to eat.

"So, when are you going to tell us about what happened?" Lee asked, excited. He sat on her left side, looking up at her with large, eager eyes.

The young woman chuckled as she put a spoonful of food into her mouth. "Where should I begin? It was almost like a dream; I almost believe it didn't happen."

"Well, tell us what happened to you after one of those archers got you," one of the mercenaries suggested. "We went back there several times but your body wasn't there…"

Katara frowned. She quickly swallowed her food. She looked down at her bowl and gripped her spoon tightly. "How many men did we loose?" she asked quietly.

A tense atmosphere settled amongst the men, and she lowered her head; regretting bringing up the subject. "Seven," Yung said softly. He took a deep breath from his seat across the fire. "Eight, if we counted you."

The bowl looked back at her with its heavy portion. She suddenly didn't feel like eating, but it would hurt the Ying's feelings. And then Tahn and Yung would be angry at her for not eating. She shoveled a spoonful into her mouth, forcing her to swallow the food.

"Now isn't the time to talk about that!" Tahn announced as he took a seat across from them. "We should celebrate! Katara's come back, and she's safe and sound!" The mood began to lighten, much to everyone's relief.

"He's right," Sokka agreed. He looked over at Katara. "We should be happy. At least you're back, Katara."

"Don't hold back on us!" another man laughed. "Tell us what happened!"

Katara nodded and swallowed another heaping spoonful. "I was trying to save someone's life."

All around her the men carried expressions of surprise. "You…you tried to save the life of another mercenary?" Yung stammered.

Katara shook her head. "Those four people on the riding lizards, they weren't mercenaries. They were just passing through. But during the fight, one of them grabbed me, and pulled me away before I was going to get hit."

"When did this happen?" Sokka gasped. "I was close by the entire time and I didn't see that!"

"It was a close call. When he pulled me aside, someone shoved me down and I fell."

Across from her one of the men nodded. "I remember seeing you on the ground…I would've come after you, but I was being attacked myself."

Katara waved her hand to dismiss the thought. "I know how it works out there. I understand," she assured him. "When I came to, those four were right over head. They were saying something about getting the riding lizards. Then I saw one of the archers from where I was laying down, so I tried to tell him to get down."

"That's when I saw you," Sokka whispered. His eyes squinted as he studied the camp fire before them. "You grabbed on to him…and then the arrows got you."

"He's stronger than he looked," Katara admitted. She swallowed the last spoonful and placed the bowl down by her feet. "I pulled hard, but I guess he thought I was trying to get up and I ended up standing in front of him."

"So, you were shot!" Tahn gasped as he sat on the edge of his seat. His eyes were wide as he looked at her. "How in the world did you survive that!? Did you heal yourself?"

She shook her head. "I passed out. All I remember was that I was shot once in the back and once in my shoulder," Katara corrected. "In the back…" Her eyes narrowed and she gazed deeply into the fire. "I remember the pain…I think it went through my lung…I could hardly breathe. Then I fell…someone caught me…" She trailed off, her face warped with concentration while trying to remember what else happened.

"And then what?" a quiet voice asked a few feet from her. Katara looked up and saw Hope crouched down beside Lee. Both children were watching her with wide, curious eyes.

Katara thought for a moment. "I saw golden eyes…" she whispered. "And then it all went black," She drew her legs up against her and rested her arms over her knees. "When I woke up, I was in this bed. There was a fire in the fire place, and a man, Jet, was sitting next to me."

A low growl was heard next to her and she glanced up at Sokka's face. He seemed to be scowling. "Did they do anything to you, Katara?" Sokka demanded, ever the over protective brother.

"No," she answered immediately. "I'm fairly certain they did not. I mean…I was asleep for a week-"

"A week?" Sokka gasped. "You spent a week with them unconscious!?"

"I was asleep, Sokka," she hissed disapprovingly. "They took turns watching over me to make sure I was all right."

"Still, I don't like the idea of you being alone with some guy you don't know," Sokka told her in a low voice. "Especially when you were wounded."

Katara's eyes widened as she was reminded of her injury. "My wound!" Instinctively, her hand reached back to touch the place where the arrows pierced her skin. "They had closed up the holes. Jet said that they removed the arrows and closed them up."

Tahn let out a thoughtful hum. "I see…perhaps one of them was a doctor," he mused. He smirked. "Still, I've seen a doctor flight like that."

"Perhaps a military doctor?" Sokka asked.

"What happened then? Where did you get your clothes and that…thing?" Yung asked.

"My clothes were ruined with the arrow holes, so they found some clothes for me. Aang, one of the men, hemmed them so they'd fit me," she said as she tugged down the sleeve of her parka to show her hemmed sleeve. "They said that I probably wanted men's clothes, so they prepared them for me."

"And the rhino?" Tahn asked.

"He was left there," she admitted. "The next morning, I got up and dressed. I had looked all over for them, but I couldn't find them. So I decided to leave. When I got outside, the rhino was there. There was a map tied on to the saddle and it lead back to where I was shot. I used it to get back. I was kind of scared…it's big and didn't look very friendly. But it didn't snort at me or anything, so I climbed on top of it and headed back."

"And those men just disappeared?" Sokka asked curiously. "Where did they go?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know, Sokka. I looked all over that estate-"

"Estate?" Yung said. His head shot up and looked over at Katara with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes. "They took you to an estate?"

Her head nodded slowly. "It was old and falling apart. I went into every room to try to find them, but no one was there. It was like all the dishes and pots in the kitchen hadn't been used. There was a layer of dust on them."

"Oh…" Tahn's eyes went wide before he grinned. He leaned forward. "Maybe they were ghosts, Katara."

Her eyes went wide. "A mysterious empty estate…it's falling apart…," Tahn mumbled as he rubbed his chin. "Four people who disappeared into thin air…I've heard of such stories."

"What stories?" Katara snuffed as she crossed her arms. "They were real, Tahn. Some of you saw them when we were fighting in the clearing, how real could they get?"

"I don't know, Katara," another mercenary said. "They were very skilled and moved amazingly quickly."

"Now that I think about it, they moved too fast to be human." Tahn nodded.

"Oh, stop it!" Katara frowned. "They were not ghosts or phantoms or whatever else you think. They were just four foreigners who were passing through."

"How do you explain the estate and the dust covered kitchen?" Ying asked with an amused grin.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for it," the blue eyed medic insisted. "They said they were passing through. Maybe they sought shelter in that old estate. And the kitchen was covered in dust because maybe they had used their own materials to cook food."

"Highly skilled fighters who go around saving the lives of pretty young women in distress," Tahn chuckled. "Ghosts. Definitely ghosts."

"Tahn, Ying," Katara grumbled with a sigh. "They were not ghosts."

"The forests in these parts and filled with legends of fallen warriors who come alive and save those they couldn't save when they were living." one mercenary told her. He passed Katara and gently patted her shoulder.

Tahn laughed beside him as he ruffled Katara's hair as he passed. "And having an experience with unearthly creatures is a draining experience."

"I did not have an 'experience'," Katara batted his hand away as he laughed. She rolled her eyes. "They were real. I know it." She mumbled to herself. She turned her head away from him and stood up. She dusted off her clothes and silently walked away from them.

"Katara, where are you going?" Sokka asked as he scrambled up. Sighing, he shoveled the last of his food into his mouth and jogged after Katara.

Katara had stopped before the make shift pen where the ostrich horses were, and looked around. The komodo rhino she had ridden on was missing. Her lips formed a tight frown and she headed towards one of the nearest tents.

She stood at the door. "Boys?" she called out. "Boys, where is the creature I rode in on?"

Sounds of moment could be heard from within and a second later, the flap of the tent lifted and one of boys who took care of the ostrich horses looked out. He saw Katara standing there and scrambled out to report to her.

"Katara," he stuttered. "The rhino you brought in…it's...missing."

Katara's eye brows rose with surprise. "Not half an hour ago I brought him here. How could he possibly be missing?"

"It's my fault!" the boy explained as he looked down shamefully. "I went to tie him to the tree there," He pointed to one of the trees were one ostrich horse was already tied. "I went to get him some food and water and when I came back he was gone."

She stared at him dumbfounded. "Impossible…" she whispered. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible. The thing is huge! It can't just tip toe away. Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, Katara!" he insisted. "I really did tie him up. We went to look for him, but he was gone."

A hand rose up and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "My clothes were still in the saddle bag…" she grumbled.

"Oh!" The boy darted back into the tent and rushed out a moment later with some folded clothes in his hands. "These were left on the ground where the komodo rhino was."

She stared down at the clothes with disbelief. "Is this a joke…?" The boy shook his head. "Did someone take it?"

"No, we would've heard them," the boy told her. "We didn't hear a sound. No footsteps or voices."

"No…footsteps…" she whispered. Her eyes were drawn back to the spot where her ride should've been tied. She squinted and tilted her head to the side.

"Katara!" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Sokka running after her. "Are you all right?"

She waited for him to reach her and she gave a slight nod. "It's fine…" she said softly. She turned back to the boy, and gathered her clothes from him. She gave him a nod of her head to thank him. As she clutched the clothes against her, Katara began to head back into the camp. "Everything is fine…"

* * *

The brown haired man looked confused as Katara turned, and walked back where she came from. 

"Are you happy now?" a deep, impatient voice asked as a komodo rhino lowered its head and snorted. "She's back."

Another male voice chuckled from their vantage point. "Don't get annoyed with me, Zuko. You were the one that suggested this." Jet grinned and sat up straight in his saddle.

"Didn't you say we weren't in any rush to get back home, anyway?" Azula asked behind them. "Isn't that why you suggested to make sure she get back to her camp?" she added knowingly.

"That and I didn't want to share my mongoose dragon with you." Aang added, almost pouting.

Zuko sat rigid in his usual disciplined manner atop his ride. He reached down with a gloved hand and gently patted the animal's neck. "I only wanted to come back for my komodo rhino."

Jet snorted indifferently. "Of course. Gods forbid that you were concerned about Katara."

"I checked her wounds. They were healed nicely. She shouldn't have any problems with them." Zuko tugged on the reigns of his rhino and began to head back.

His ride walked passed all of their steeds to lead the way. As they got further and further from the camp, Aang looked over his shoulder. "I hope she'll be okay…"

"Don't worry so much at her," Zuko told him as his rhino began to quicken his speed. "She is no longer our concern, and we'll never see her again."

* * *

Notes: Completely AU test fanfic; there will be parts where they are OOC. If you have questions or comments, feel free to tell me. Criticism and flames are accepted. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer. Thanks! - Refe 


	3. Chapter 3

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Three _

By: Refe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The ocean was a grayish blue color, highlighted by crests of white foam on the top of the waves. In the distance, the Earth Kingdom shores had long since vanished. Heavy gray clouds hung over the tossing seas above them. The wind was helping them move, as it churned the ocean below them more so. Regardless, he stood on the deck with arms firmly crossed over his chest, and eyes looking out over the vast expanse of water.

"You look distracted, brother," a voice said behind him. "I take it you're not excited to be returning home."

Zuko kept darkened amber eyes straight ahead of him, locked in a firm gaze, but lowered his arms. "Whenever father sends word that he needs to speak to me, I know it won't be anything good."

Behind him, Azula chuckled and walked forward, stopping beside the taller vampire. "Then why are you brooding out here instead of in your cabin, as you usually do?"

She glanced up at Zuko and briefly caught the look of surprise in his eyes. His jaw locked for a moment before he tore his eyes from the water, and turned towards the deck.

"I felt the need for fresh air."

"Outdoors?"

"Yes, that's where people typically go to get fresh air." he retorted, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Just before a storm breaks?" Azula persisted. She grinned and slowly circled Zuko. Casually, her eyes drifted back over the water. "You were looking longingly out towards the mainland. I was wondering if there was something you regretted leaving behind."

Her eyes rolled back to study her brother's expression. Zuko kept his eyes away from hers as he rolled them. He sent an annoyed frown at his younger sister. "We were sent to do a job, and our job was completed," he stated simply. His eyes narrowed. "Why would you even think something like that?"

Azula shrugged and glanced back out at the sea. Her dark bangs were whipping around her face as a thoughtful expression turned in the direction of the Earth Kingdom. She took a step forward and rested her arms against the wooden railing of the Fire Nation passenger ship. She leaned forward shrugged once more.

"For a commoner woman who is a mercenary, I was impressed by her manners." She hinted.

Zuko immediately tensed behind her. "What are you talking about?"

"Katara," Azula had her back to Zuko, and didn't bother turning around to gauge his reaction. "Mercenaries aren't known as the most polite group out there."

The elder vampire curled his lips into a near snarl as he reached out, and grabbed Azula's shoulder. With a quick tug, the younger sibling was whirled around, and found herself inches from an unhappy looking Hunter.

Amber eyes were thin, annoyed slits, and behind gritted teeth, Zuko hissed. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Hey, I liked her," Azula's eyes calmly moved to the left, and eyed two approaching vampires. "She was nice. Had a sense of humor, too."

"I wonder if she'll remember us." Aang mused.

"Probably. Humans don't live that long and so she won't exactly forget due to time."

Jet walked step by step beside Aang. Both were dressed in long, woven cloaks to protect them against the blaring ocean winds and sea spray spilling up from the sides of the ship. Aang had even covered his bald head with a woven hat while Jet had his unruly mass of dark brown hair let loose.

By the railing, Azula felt Zuko's grip ease up before releasing her, and stepping back. She glanced at her older brother once more before fixing the high collar of her shirt.

Aang caught sight of the two and smiled brightly. "Good news! We'll be arriving in the Fire Nation soon."

"If it isn't apparent by now, Aang has decided to tag along with us and visit before returning to the Southern Air Temple," Jet added as Aang nodded enthusiastically. They stopped before the two older vampires and looked from one to the other. Jet's eyebrows furrowed questioningly. "Something's wrong." he blatantly stated.

"My big brother here doesn't exactly want to return and face father." Azula answered smoothly.

Jet frowned slightly. "It can't be that bad, Zuko," he asserted encouragingly. "I'm sure he only wants to discuss heir business or something like that."

"That is what I am afraid of," Zuko grumbled. He turned his head away from his companions, and began to head back into the ship. "Wake me when we reach the port." He said off handedly as he vanished behind a door.

The trio stared after him and Aang frowned. "Really, Azula. What's wrong with Zuko?"

"I caught him looking out towards the Earth Kingdom mainland," Azula said calmly, still staring at the door Zuko had entered through. "It was like he was missing something back there. When I called him on it, he grew annoyed."

"You should know better than to bother him right now," Jet sighed tiredly. "Your father's request to speak to him has him edgy. You know how he gets. All brooding…"

"And moody." Aang agreed.

"Still, usually when something like this happens, he locks himself in his cabin to 'think'," Azula insisted. "I don't think this has as much to do with father's request than with what happened back there."

"In the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly as he looked at the older, female vampire.

"On our last mission," Azula clarified. "I think his mind is on someone…and it's not our father."

The other two vampires exchanged curious looks as Azula headed into the ship. The two followed quickly behind, and headed to their own respective rooms.

Hours later, Zuko was awoken by a quick tapping at his door. Jet knocked a few more times before telling him that they would reach the port soon.

Once they arrived, it was no surprise to any of them that a carriage was waiting to pick them up. Four large komodo rhinos drew an elegant, well kept old carriage. A lycanthrope in human form held the door open for them as two others loaded their baggage on to the roof. Before long, they began making their way to the outskirts of the capitol; where Azula and Zuko's clan made their residence in a sprawling country side palace.

Zuko sat lazily beside Azula, his eyes glancing outside at the midday sights as the carriage bounced up and down on the bumpy dirt road. In front of them, Jet listened as Aang spoke rapidly about what he speculated would happen the night of their arrival. Zuko cringed at the mere thought.

A grand party with family and high ranking clan members would take place. Everyone would be dressed formally, and mingling amongst the upper tier of vampire society on the excuse that it was to celebrate the return of Lord Ozai's prodigal daughter and his renowned heir and only son, Zuko.

After years of going through the same type of grand gatherings, Zuko knew exactly what he had to do. He would have to spend his time shamelessly flirting with the daughters of clan officials, speaking with ranked members, and dancing with easily flattered matrons. His job was to maintain a good relationship between his clan and other clans. Small talk and dancing were his pre-requisites.

Amber eyes moved across the little room they sat in, and landed on Jet. He came from a lower clan, but fit in perfectly at Zuko's family's social events. Unlike Zuko's somewhat awkward socializing, Jet was charming and charismatic. He easily made his way through conversations, and women, during those damned balls. The heir narrowed his eyes and turned away; somewhat jealous of the other vampire's finesse.

Azula would spend the evening speaking with influential members; also trying to gain favor for the clan. Only, she'd bat her eyes, smile, and blush on command to personify the loving little princess of Ozai's. Like Jet, she was also charming and charismatic. Everything came easier to her than it did Zuko, including socializing. At the worst, she would have to dance with some perverted son of another high ranking clan.

Zuko frowned. She usually talked her way out of it or feigned having to speak to their mother. It was probably hard for those other vampires to believe that she was the most precise killer of the group; a true Hunter.

Aang's laughter echoed across from them. Aang wasn't a member of their clan and therefore he had no obligation or could be forced to entertain the guests. Out of the four of them, Aang would have the easiest time. He could leave whenever he want, arrive whenever he want, or could just spend the entire night sitting down and talking to whoever he pleased.

He was not an official tool of Ozai. _Lucky bastard._

"Mother will be there," Zuko turned his head towards Azula. As usual, the calm and collected vampire was reading a book as she leaned back casually against the soft, cushioned seat. "Since father will be busy, why don't you escort her tonight?"

The amber eyed vampire leaned back against the seat and stared up at the ceiling. "Father won't let me. He needs me to mingle with the other members. You already know that."

"Well, I was hoping to help you out."

"Thank you, but there is no escaping Lord Ozai," Zuko snorted. He heard the komodo rhinos snort, and turned his head towards the window. Outside, he saw the encroaching outline of the sprawling palace in the distance, and he let out a heavy sigh. "We're back already."

"Guests will probably start arriving soon," Aang said as he pushed aside a thick velvet curtain and peered outside. "I wish we had a little more time to get ready."

"I'm sure we have baths ready for us and our clothes already laid out," Jet assured him. "Lady Ursa will be there. It's like she always knows what we need," he chuckled. He glanced across from him. "Hey, Zuko, do you have to speak to your father first?"

"Of course," Zuko replied, annoyed. "I'll be a little late for the party."

"Oh no," Aang paled as his face twisted with horror. "That means I'll have to entertain all those people if you're not there!" Zuko held back his smirk. Aang was heir to the most respected psychic vampire clan in the world, and as such vampires would always try to talk to him and monopolize his time to try to get on his good side.

Jet rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"But I can never do anything when they're there. They keep talking and talking. Last time, I couldn't even get to the dessert table on time! When I finally go there, all the tarts were gone!" Aang whimpered.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to come with us," Azula smirked. "The moment you step in there, you'll be bombarded with attention."

"You know that we won't always be there to keep the big scary mobs of politically driven vampire clansmen away from you." Jet added. Aang frowned and crossed his arms.

"They're just so aggressive…When Zuko is there, they all zero in him because he's Lord Ozai's son, and leave _me_ alone."

Zuko rolled his eyes once more. "I'm sorry; I didn't know I was going to be acting as a shield to you."

"Not exactly a shield…" Aang piped. "More like a distraction…"

Zuko scowled. "A distraction is supposed to be better?" he growled. "Aang, I already told you. It's a harsh world out there and for someone in your position you had better learn to handle all the attention."

"That's right, Zuzu," Azula mused as a smirk graced her ruby lips. "Learn to handle all the attention. You should take your own advice."

"Azula, I do not need to hear this right now!" Zuko snapped. "I handle the socializing just fine!"

"Oh please," his sister scoffed. "You're terrible at attention and you know it. For the longest time, you didn't even leave mother's side at these things."

"He's handling it better now," Jet cut in. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have all those stalkers."

Zuko snorted; steam coming out his nostrils as Jet gave him a sly wink. "I do not have stalkers!"

"Fine, you're just…what would you call it? _Popular_...with the ladies, am I right?" Jet grinned. "Pretty boy."

Zuko bristled. He hated that name. Everyone said he looked like his mother. He would've taken it as a compliment if it weren't for the fact that everyone considered his mother to be the most feminine and stunning vampiress in the entire clan. As a result, 'pretty boy' was a description he was labeled with.

"Will you just drop it?" Zuko hissed. He knew he was attractive. He liked the fact that he was attractive. He just hated it when people made such a big deal of it. He was also one of the best Hunters in the world, but he wasn't as well known for _that_.

"Young master," a voice stated loudly from outside the carriage. "We have arrived at the palace!"

All four vampires looked out the window as the carriage trotted through large iron gates. In the distance, over the tops of the trees that lined the massive grounds, was a sprawling stone and wood palace silhouetted in the glowing sunset.

"Looks like the guests have already begun to arrive." Azula said as she saw the rows of carriages lining up before the main doors.

"Zhen Shu!" Zuko shouted out the window. "Take us around the back! We'll enter through the eastern entrance!"

"Of course, young master."

They slipped past the arriving guests, and reached in the eastern end of the palace. The two footmen held the door open as they stepped outside and looked up at their childhood home. Further down, an open door to the kitchen let out the smell of sweet pastries, a staple at vampire parties. For psychics who needed energy and blood vampires that needed blood for sustenance; sweet pastries were loved for their pleasing taste.

The eastern door opened and a tall, elegant vampiress stood at the top of the stairs. Thick, deep black hair was ornately woven into a bun and pulled back at the top of her head as a glittering gold pin rested neatly in her bun. A flame; the symbol of their clan.

A wide smile graced her loving face as she held her arms open. "Welcome back."

"Mother," Zuko was the first to greet her; quickly leaping up the steps and enveloping his mother in a warm hug. He picked her up and turned her in a little circle as a giddy laugh escaped her lips. "Welcome back, as well, mother. How was your trip to the coast?"

"Lovely, but it's good to be home, my dear," Her dainty feet landed on the floor and she reached up and cupped her son's face in her hands. "I don't care what they say…you have your father's hair and strong chin, but when I look into your eyes, you are most definitely my son, Zuko."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. His mother's face was soft, feminine, with elegantly shaped, golden almond eyes, and full lips. His face was strong, angular, with narrowed amber orbs, and a stern, foreboding look. "I would wish to be no other's, mother."

"Excuse me, dear brother, but I do believe it is my turn." Azula said politely as she tapped Zuko on the shoulder.

"Azula!" The vampiress gently pushed Zuko away as Azula swept in a wrapped her arms around the woman. "How as your mission? Did everything end up well?"

"It was exciting to say the least," Jet beamed behind the two women. Ursa looked over her daughter's shoulders, and chuckled warmly. Jet was always following Zuko around. He was a normal sight at the palace. Ursa had seen him as one of her own. "But it was successful." He gave her a formal bow before allowing her to embrace him motheringly.

"Good, good," Jet stepped aside and Aang smiled brightly as he stepped up for his hug. He quickly removed his hat and bowed his head. "Hello, Aang. Did they drag you back against your will?" she asked with amusement as she cupped his face and kissed the top of his head.

"No, Lady Ursa," Aang blushed as he pulled away. "I came voluntarily this time."

"I thought you would," Ursa chuckled. She stepped back and surveyed the four vampires proudly. She let out a heavy, content sigh. "It's good to see you all had arrived safely after a successful mission."

"Lady Ursa," a voice called from within the palace. "Everything is ready!"

Ursa's golden eyes widened. "Oh yes! What are we standing around here for? I have your baths ready, and had the servants lay out some clothes for you."

"Told you," Jet mused cheerfully as he grinned and elbowed Aang. "No wonder Zuko's such a mama's boy." He whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Zuko to hear. Jet ignored the death glare Zuko sent his way.

"Come on, go get ready," Ursa ushered as she stepped inside and began to point them in the direction of their rooms. "Aang, you have the guest room next to Jet's room, as usual."

"Thank you, Lady Ursa." The bald boy said respectfully as he wandered in.

"And Zuko, your father wants to speak to you before you go change for the party."

Behind her, Zuko' content little smile faded into a black expression. "I'll head over to his office then." He stated. Ursa nodded and watched her son march purposefully towards the north side of the palace. Jet and Aang disappeared up the stairs in a flurry of words and she let her calm face drop for just a moment.

"What's it about?"

She felt a warm hand on her upper arm and lifted one hand to rest over it. "Your father has made plans for Zuko."

Azula's amber eyes narrowed. She hated being out of the loop. "What kind of plans?"

Ursa closed her eyes, and squeezed her hand. "Plans Zuko won't like," She stepped out of her hold and turned around, pasting on her cheerful façade once more. "Go upstairs and get changed, Azula. I expect you, Jet, and Aang downstairs in a few minutes."

She wrinkled her nose. "So much for relishing my bath after countless days without so much as decent soap..." Ursa chuckled and kissed her forehead softly before pressing her head against hers. She held her daughter's head in her hands, and brought her lips to Azula's ears.

"Be prepared for whatever your older brother will do," she warned her quietly. "I have already tried and there is nothing I can do or say to get your father to change his mind."

Azula gave a brief nod of her head. "I understand, mother."

"Good," She kissed her once more and stepped aside. "I will be in the ball room greeting our guests."

Azula nodded and watched their mother waltz down the hall with a refined grace. She frowned and turned around; carefully making her way up the back stairs to his room. As she closed the door and slipped into her bedroom, she couldn't help but wonder what her father and brother were discussing.

* * *

Zuko stood before the heavy red wooden doors of his father's study. On either side was a lycanthrope guard. Both bowed their heads to him respectfully.

"Shall I announce you, young master?"

"No, he already knows I'm coming," Zuko shook his head. He reached out and pushed one of the doors open. "Father," He began as he stood just before the doorway, and bowed. "We've arrived."

Across the room, behind a heavy wood table, sat a tall, imposing male vampire dressed formally in thick red cloth. Long, thick black hair was held back and bound tightly at the top of his head as he looked up from his paper work on his desk. A gold pin, larger than the one Ursa had been wearing, was pinned into the topknot.

Dark amber eyes were settled behind thick black lashes as he sat straight in his chair, and locked gazes with his son. "You don't look happy to see me."

The door clicked closed behind Zuko, and the younger vampire merely narrowed his eyes. "You sent an urgent message to us while we were in the Earth Kingdom on a mission. I assumed it was of grave importance."

"It is a very important matter. Especially to our clan," Ozai raised his hand and directed him to a seat. Silently, Zuko crossed the room and took one of the plush leather seats across from his father. Once he seemed settled in, Ozai slid a piece of parchment across the table. "Read this."

Zuko brought the parchment closer and quickly read through the words written formally. His eyes widened as he reached the middle paragraph.

"What is this." His hand tightened around the paper as his eyes darted up to meet his father's.

"An engagement proposition," Ozai replied calmly as he leaned back against his chair. "You are over a hundred years old now, Zuko, and heir to this clan. I believe you understand the contract."

Zuko's hands clenched the sides of the paper tightly. "It is a proposition for marriage." He stated dully.

"Yes, to the Wu Zen clan."

Zuko's narrowed eyes looked back down at the paper. "You drew this up."

"Of course," Ozai told him casually. He leaned forward, a stern look on his face. "Many clans are too intimidated by us to approach us with a marriage offer. So I've taken the liberty of doing some work and finding you an appropriate bride."

_An appropriate bride…_The younger vampire struggled to control his temper. "An appropriate bride…," he began behind gritted teeth. "And has this prospective vampiress agreed?"

"No, not yet," Ozai explained. "As the groom, I felt you should read it, and understand before I present the proposal to Lord Wu Zen tonight. He and his family are here tonight. Lady Wu Zen, their sons, Jun and Jang, and their youngest daughter-"

"Jin," Zuko concluded. He was familiar with the family. He held out the paper and laid it back on his father's desk. For a moment, he mulled over the situation, his eyes still on the treacherous parchment. Unlike human's nobility, vampire high clans were rarely subjected to arranged marriages. It was because vampires could turn humans. Once they did, the humans were in the same social class as the vampire that turned them. When marriages were arranged, it meant troubled times, in which case marriages were used to form and strength alliances. Zuko's eyes drifted back to his father. "Why are you doing this?"

Slit amber orbs and met cold blue ones. "Do you even have to ask? The Wu Zen clan is the mother clan of the largest vampire grouping in the entire world, Zuko. They far out number us, even if we count our hybrid members."

"This is a political marriage." Zuko stated.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ozai watched his son's guarded expression, and let out a heavy sigh. "It is your duty as the heir to this clan to secure its powerful lineage, and provide for a strong future. This marriage will provide leverage, and strengthen both clans. I have gone out of my way to make sure it is beneficial for both clans; not just our own."

A political marriage…he wasn't ready for marriage. Not yet. Something was still missing. Zuko clenched his hands at his sides. "And if I refuse?"

A sharp pause froze between father and son. Zuko eyed his father warily as Ozai frowned. "You cannot."

"Then why did you even bother calling me in if my opinion on the matter was worthless!?" Zuko growled. He shot up in his seat, and headed towards the door. Ozai sat up in his seat and yelled.

"We are not finished here, Zuko!"

He was less then ten feet from the door. Zuko gritted his teeth and turned around angrily. "Do whatever you want, father. I apparently have no say in what goes on, regardless of my title as heir."

"Do not be difficult, Zuko," Ozai hissed. "It is imperative that we make close connections to the Wu Zen clan. I do not want you making this any more difficult than it has to be!"

"You are forcing me into marriage!" Zuko exclaimed. "I am not prepared to wed! I was not even informed-"

"It is the price you pay for an eternity of privilege and honor!" Ozai countered. Zuko felt his chest rise and fall with each labored breath as Ozai rounded his desk and stalked forward. "Do you think all of what we have is free, boy? We all must pay for it somehow! You are at the top of our world. Others have killed to be in your position of envy and power. All that you must do is maintain balance and peace within the clan, and amongst our cousins in other clans. Do you not think that a political marriage is a small price to pay for your mother's happiness? Your sister's? To one day have your own children be protected?"

Zuko felt all his anger slowly draining from his body. He would do anything for his mother. Anything for his clan. His fists balled at his sides. "I was never informed that this would be a prerequisite to my position." He stated as calmly as he could.

"You should've _known_," Ozai stressed. "Every leader of this clan has been married to forge and reforge stronger ties to other clans. My father. His father and so on. Even I married into Li Ang to solidify bonds – without hesitation. I knew what my position held for me."

Zuko gritted his teeth and turned his head away. "There is nothing I can do or say to stop this. I may dislike it, but I know I can't do anything to stop it," Zuko repeated. He looked back at his father bitterly. "Do whatever the hell you want, father."

"Zuko!"

This time he didn't stop. He reached for the door and pulled it open, surprising the two lycanthrope guards that were stationed outside. Without pausing, he headed down the hall and towards the stairs. Ozai watched as the heavy doors closed after his son, and frowned.

As Zuko neared the top of the stairs that lead down in the foyer, he paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. For years now, he and his father had been drifting apart. Ozai became more and more focused on increasing the clan's power and strength. Zuko felt that the clan's power amongst the others was unquestioned. For years, Zuko had been shut out of the inner workings of the clan, and then, after he had decided to train under the most difficult vampire occupation there was, his father decided it was time to involve him.

He didn't think it was fair, and it has frustrated him greatly. He had managed to balance everything his father threw at him and his chosen profession…up until then. Marriage? That hadn't even crossed Zuko's mind. He was no where near ready for a wife; he had just reached his highest point yet as a Hunter. He still wanted to travel and hunt. He was still missing something in his life, and couldn't see himself settling down. Not that it mattered to his father.

_I don't know why I'm so angry. I should've seen this coming. Of course he would marry me off. I'm his bargaining chip more so than his son. _

"Hey, Zuko!" A voice stopped him in the middle of his mental cursing. He turned around and saw Jet approaching him; his hair damp from his bath, and his clothes neatly pressed. His wide smile slowly faded as he saw the look on his friend's face. "Zuko…what's wrong?"

Zuko immediately stood up straight; his face lacking the irate expression he had just been wearing. He lifted his hand to the space over his throat and made tugging motions. "Your collar is crooked, that's what's wrong," he replied calmly as Jet cocked an eyebrow. His hands rose and tugged his collar. Zuko's eyes scanned the other vampire's attire critically. "You should've dried your hair more…it's going to drip on your shoulders."

Jet let out a dramatic sigh and crossed his arms. "I was in a rush, you know."

"That is no excuse for being sloppy," Zuko scolded lightly. He smirked and nodded his head with approval. "All right, you're ready."

"What about you?" Jet asked as he put his hand on the top of the banister. Amused earth colored eyes climbed up the travel worn clothes of the vampire across from him. "Your father won't be happy to see you parading around downstairs in those."

Zuko kept the placid look on his face, not giving a hint of strain as the corners of his lips tugged into a little smirk. "I almost forgot."

Jet let out an indignant snort. "What is the world coming to when I, of all people, have to remind you to get dressed?" He casually fixed the cuffs of his shirt before heading down the stairs. "You better hurry and get ready. Aang will be down soon, and, knowing that kid, he'll cry if he's cornered by over enthusiastic social climbers."

Zuko watched as Jet happily descended the steps. In the dim candle light that lit the foyer, few people noticed the brown haired Hunter as he slipped into the crowd, and began mingling as if he had been there the whole time. His dark haired head disappeared into the ball room, and Zuko allowed his mask to finally fall.

Behind him, he could sense the presence of another Hunter watching from the darkness of the hall. Zuko frowned.

"You should start greeting the guests, too, Azula."

"Of course," her smooth voice replied. "Someone has to since you're too busy hiding up here."

Zuko tilted his head back tiredly and took a deep breath. "Don't rush me," he murmured. "I just traveled for days across an ocean, _and _spoke to father. I'm not in the mood for your remarks tonight, Azula. Nor am I ever."

Azula watched as Zuko turned around, and began to walk past her to his bedroom. The younger sibling stepped back. She casually brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and stood up straight as Zuko passed.

"Well, big brother? Do I look presentable?" she asked coolly. She already knew she did.

Zuko paused, and ruffled Azula's pinned back black hair. "Well, your hair is a bit tousled. You might want to work on that."

Azula hissed as she quickly ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to fix it. "Thank you, brother, _dear_, that's exactly what my hair needed."

"I thought so, too." Zuko raised his hand to dismiss her annoyed glare as he turned the corner, and headed up the stairs to the third floor.

The only female Hunter in the group stood in the middle of the hall, and allowed her hands to drop at his side. Her lips tightened into a disapproving frown. "So stubborn…" she whispered to herself quietly. "We're your family, idiot. How are we supposed to help you if you don't even tell us the problem…?"

Another figure emerged from the stair way. A happy smile was on his lips as he fixed the sleeves of his shirt. He looked up with stormy gray eyes.

"Zuko is barely getting to his room, can you believe it?" Aang gasped as he reached his senior. "I'll be trapped for sure."

Azula chuckled and shook her head. "Well, did have to talk to father first. I'm not surprised that he's not ready yet."

"Azula, Aang," a deep voice sounded behind them and the two turned around. A tall, imposing man was walking towards the stairs. "What are you two still doing up here? It's rude to keep guests waiting."

Aang lowered his eyes and bowed his head. "My apologies for troubling you, Lord Ozai."

"Never mind that," the elder vampire said as he began to walk down the stairs. "Stop dawdling. We have a full house tonight."

Azula bowed her head and nodded solemnly. "Forgive us, father, we were just on our way down," The vampire lord nodded. When Ozai disappeared down the steps, Azula raised her eyes, and narrowed them. "Let's go."

Obviously hesitant, the bald vampire nodded, and proceeded down the stairs, after Azula.

As soon as they entered the ball room, the sound of a lone violin echoed through the vaulted ceilings as guests circled the marble floor amongst them. Floating past a group of musicians at one corner of the room was Jet. A familiar charming smile was on his face as he casually chatted up the female vampire he was dancing with.

Already, dozens of vampires stood around the massive room, watching him as he danced across the floor. If Jet was there, it meant Zuko was there, too. It was a rare occurrence as both of Ozai's children were now Hunters, and, thus, rarely home. They whispered amongst themselves, wondering where the other Hunters were as music from a string and percussion ensemble floated fro the corner.

"Yes, Jet is here with my children," a proud female voice answered. Azula turned her head to the side, and saw her mother speaking to one of the elder matrons of another clan. "Zuko was just heading up get ready, but Azula should be here soon, if not already."

"Your children are very skilled, Lady Ursa." The matron praised.

Ursa merely nodded her head humbly. "I am fortunate." Her eyes glanced over at Azula, and she smiled lovingly. Azula smiled back before beginning her rounds.

Ursa Li Ang was from another honored psychic vampire clan. She was the second daughter of her clan's leader. At the time she had married Ozai, there had been a great deal of unrest within vampire society. Weaker blood clans were beginning to rebel against the noble clans. As a result, Azulon, Ozai's father, approached Lord Li Ang, Ursa's father, with an offer of marriage.

Ursa's elder sister was a Dark Mother; a caretaker of newly turned, abandoned, and orphaned vampires. She could not take on the duties of a clan leader's wife. Thus the task fell on to Ursa. It was unknown to their children how their courtship went; however, it was obvious to all that Ursa sincerely loved her husband. Ozai sincerely loved his wife. In a political marriage, they were lucky.

Soon after Ozai and Ursa were married, Zuko was born. Then Azula. They were born into the most powerful vampire clan in the world, and were at the very top. Their world consisted of nobility. Their brushes with other vampires had been with those who were part of highly ranked blood and psychic vampire clans. That had been the reason Zuko, under the guidance of their Uncle Iroh, became a Hunter; to see how it was like beyond their ivory tower.

While not particularly interested in looking beyond her ivory tower, Azula decided to become a Hunter, too. With her prodigal skills, she quickly moved up the ranks. She would've topped her brother, and become the leader of their little Hunting troupe if not for greater amount of field experience. If only she had become a Hunter earlier…

"I wish I could play an instrument or something…" Aang mused beside the brunette. "Then I could just spend the night doing that." Azula smirked.

"I doubt anyone here wants to hear your whistle playing," Azula told him. She looked around the room to get an idea of who else was there. She recognized numerous important figures from many of the large and powerful vampire clans. The male vampires were dressed in robes; the colors representing what human country they were from, while the female vampires were draped with colorful robes. The younger ones wore more fashionable robes from all around Earth Kingdom. Her eyes settled on a figure across the room, and she reached out and grabbed Aang's shoulder. "Our superior is here."

"What?" Aang asked, confused.

"Uncle Iroh is here." Azula hissed.

Aang peered over the heads of the guests, and quickly sighted the old looking vampire speaking to Ozai several feet away. Iroh was Ozai's elder brother, but rather than take his place as heir and later Lord of the clan, he chose to continue hunting. He was currently the head of their hunting guild; the largest in the world. It was Iroh who gave them orders. As he spoke to his younger brother, Iroh held a small cup of tea.

As humble and passive as he seemed to be, Iroh was once given the highest honor of vampire Hunters; Hunter Elite. He was the famed Dragon of the West all young Hunters aspired to be like. Amiable and good humored, Iroh seemed like a complete opposite of his brother. Aang watched as Iroh listened to Ozai speak as he took a sip from his cup.

Iroh had taken Aang into the guild after seeing his potential. Hunters did a variety of things, but in practically every mission, they would have to 'hunt down' other vampires. That meant a lot of tracking. Aang was an excellent tracker. He was well versed in map making and record keeping. As an air bender vampire, he would be of even greater use to a team that lacked any sort of binding bending.

Fire bending wasn't exactly a defensive art, and Jet wasn't a bender at all. Aang brought balance to Zuko's group. In return, Aang would have a chance to learn about humans and vampire life outside of his noble clan status. He had to travel with them, eat with them, help them hunt; but he could not kill, as that would violate his clan's particular teachings. He could only stand by and stop anyone from getting in the way or witnessing any kills the others were assigned to perform.

"I didn't know he was coming," Aang admitted, a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Do you know why he's here?"

Azula narrowed her eyes as she watched her father and Uncle talk. Iroh's eyebrows had furrowed. "Well…he is family. We should go greet him."

The younger vampire shook his head and backed up. "No, not now…he's still talking to your father."

"Are you afraid of my father?" Azula scoffed with disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous. He can't hurt you. You're the heir to your clan."

"Your father is a scary man," Aang insisted. "I swear, one look and I'm dead."

Azula snorted, and plucked two plates of stars from one of the server's silver trays as they passed. "I believe you have scarier things to be afraid of."

Aang gave her a questioning look as he took one of the plates. He lifted the small tart to his lips, and turned his head, nearly choking on the flaky crust at the sight before him. Opportunistic socialites and nobles were heading his way. Some were smiling confidently, others were grinning like sharks in frenzy.

He quickly swallowed down the rest of his treat as his face paled of all color. "Hide me," he half demanded, half begged to his teammate. "Azula, you have to help me get away from them!"

Azula slowly bit into her tart, and smiled, amused. "Then I'm afraid I bare I have to start my rounds now," She gave Aang a confident pat on the back. "Entertain them well."

"Wait!" Azula turned around and began to slip easily through the crowds as Aang stared after her, one hand extended. "Azula!" He whimpered as his hand dropped. "Don't leave me alone…"

"Young Master Aang?"

_Oh why, oh why can't vampires have other powers? Like invisibility. _Aang slowly turned and pasted a beaming smile on his lips. "Good evening, everyone," _Someone stab me._ "A fine night, isn't it? Heh…" _Right in my heart. Make it quick and painless. _

"Young Master Aang, we weren't expecting you here tonight."

"Yes, did you just arrive?"

Aang nodded weakly. "Yes, I-"

"So how is Lord Gyatso? Has he found you a nice bride yet?" Whether the noble was joking or not, Aang paled. "My daughter is also a psychic vampire, you know."

Aang's eyes widened twice their size. "Ah…well…um…he's kind of…uh…busy right now! Yeah! And I'm hunting. Yes, did you know I just joined a hunting group-?"

"Hunting! How a noble and time honored tradition!" one of the vampiresses assured him giddily.

"I take you must be in the forensics or tracking part of hunting, yes? Vampires in your clan aren't allowed to kill, I believe." Aang was frozen in place, unable to move, as all around him, he heard voices blabbering all at once.

"When are you free, young master? You must come to Gaoling and visit us!" another gushed eagerly.

Aang cringed. "Maybe, but I'm really busy right now-"

"Aang, there you are," a deep, authoritative voice seemed to suddenly coat the immediate area; effectively freezing the vampires in the middle of five or six different conversations directed at Aang. The crowds seemed to part before them as Zuko walked through the crowds. Dressed impeccably sharp with his dark hair pulled back, and a small smirk on his lips, was the heir to the most powerful vampire clan in the world. Aang sent out silent words of gratitude as he had come to save him. "Have you greeted Uncle Iroh, yet?"

"I…um…I haven't had the chance, Zuko," Aang said, his eyes darted from Zuko to the crowd that surrounded him. "I will as soon as I can."

"You should go greet him," Zuko replied calmly. It was as if they were reciting something from the heart – a little skit they had come up with for this very situation. Amber eyes slowly drew over the group as he offered them his most dashing and practiced of smiles. "Lords and ladies, allow me to entertain you a bit while Aang greets General Iroh. It would be an honor and a pleasure for me."

Aang was all but forgotten as the crowds focused their attention on the dark haired heir. Aang threw Zuko a thankful smile, and quickly ran off.

From where she stood drinking tea, Ursa smiled intently as she watched her children and their friends run around. Jet was casually talking to a small group of girls in one corner. Ursa shook her head; the boy was too charming for his own good. Across the room, Azula was greeting the lady of a clan whose son was currently enamored with her. Ursa sighed; half the young males in the room were enamored with her daughter.

Aang was greeting Iroh. From the look on Iroh's face, he wasn't too happy from his earlier conversation with Ozai. Ursa took a drink from her glass and searched for Zuko. She was sure she had seen him arrive earlier. A girlish squeal attracted her attention, and Ursa turned her head just as a straight faced Zuko lead out a young vampiress from the crowd and on to the dance floor. Her grip tightened on the stem of her glass at the sight of who Zuko had chosen to dance with.

"He is a smart boy," a voice said behind her. "He will do what is best for the clan," An arm settled around her waist, and she shrugged it off and stepped to the side. Next to her, Ozai frowned. "Ursa, I know you are angry."

"I am more than angry at you," Ursa stated in a low voice. "I do not agree with what you are doing."

"Both you and I understand the importance of political marriages. Do not forget that we were married for that reason," he reminded her. Ursa cringed. Did he forget that she was also in love with him? "What makes this different?"

"It is not necessary for Zuko to make such ties any more. We are in a time of peace, and Zuko should be allowed the luxury of choosing his own bride." She insisted.

"Peace might not last." Ozai stressed.

Ursa closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away. "I love you, Ozai. But I do not agree with what you are doing to our son." Without looking back, she placed her cup on the table and walked away.

Back on the dance floor, Ozai watched as his son smiled down at the lovely vampire he lead around. To the guests that watched them parade around, Zuko was sincere in his smile. But to Ozai and the rest of his family, it was obvious that the heir was doing it all for show.

Jin Wu Zen beamed to her parents as they passed. Zuko lifted his head and locked eyes with Ozai. Cold amber eyes mocked the leader hatefully. Ozai merely returned the glare.

"When did you return, Zuko?" Her light voice called him back, and Zuko looked back down at her; his smile never wavering.

"Just a few moments ago, actually. As soon as we landed at the port we returned to the estate."

Jin nodded eagerly; her brown eyes sparkled in the light as thick brown hair fell around her face. "I heard from your father that you were on a mission. It must be exciting being a Hunter."

"Only those that have the calling can be a Hunter," Zuko replied. "But the skills I learn as a Hunter, I believe, will help me in the future."

"As leader of your clan?"

"Amongst other things, yes." Zuko nodded.

"Where did you go this time?" Jin continued.

For a split second, Zuko could almost see the trees in the damp, dim forest and smell the scent of fresh rain in the stuffy ball room. "The Earth Kingdom…"

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Isn't there a war going on there?" she gasped. "That's dangerous!"

He smiled and chuckled. "But the life of a Hunter is danger incarnate, isn't it?"

"What did you do there?" she asked earnestly. "Was it difficult? If you're here now, the mission must've been a success."

Blue eyes flashed in his mind. "We had to escort a vampire family to safety as the fighting would soon be at their doorsteps," He didn't miss a beat. "It wasn't difficult, although we did have a run with human mercenaries."

"Mercenaries?"

He remembered dark hair, the whistling of arrows through the air, and a whispered name before she went limp in his arms.

"There was a scuffle we were in the middle of…but we managed to get away unharmed. The humans turned on each other."

Jin frowned. "Those humans are so violent. All they do is fight and fight, bringing innocents into the fire. At their rate, they'll all end up killing each other."

Zuko paused in mid step briefly. His eyes glazed over as he raised a questioning eye brow. "Isn't it a bit violent to wish those words upon others?"

The brunette blushed, and looked away quickly. "What I mean to say is that they are very violent and constantly bring it upon themselves. They bring nothing but pain to each other, you said so yourself."

He remembered the arrows embedded in her back and shoulders; the blood soaked clothes they had to cut off in order to remove. He remembered pulling out the metal arrowheads and pressing his lips against cold skin in order to seal the wounds…only to taste the most intoxicating blood he'd ever tasted.

"We can't generalize. I'm sure they have their reasons."

"But is it worth death?"

He remembered the weight of her body in his arms when she fell from surprise. He remembered the strength behind ocean blue eyes and the power of conviction her voice.

Zuko smiled once more, this time sincerely. "I think that their reason is so important to them, death isn't even considered."

Jin gave him a questioning look and was about to open her mouth when a hand tapped Zuko's shoulder, and stopped the couple. She looked past her dance partner's shoulders and gasped with surprise.

"Brother?"

"Do you have a moment, Jin?" the vampire male said with a warm smile. "But Lord Ozai has requested both your presence in his office."

"What is it about?" Jin asked. Her elder brother shrugged.

"I'm afraid they would not divulge in details, sister," he said. He turned to Zuko. "Young Master Zuko, do you mind escorting my sister with you?"

"Of course, Young Master Jun." Zuko bowed his head respectfully, and turned to Jin. He lifted his arm and offered it to her. Cheerfully, she blushed and accepted it, smiling proudly at her brother as Zuko led her away.

As they exited the ballroom and entered into the quiet of the foyer, Jin looked up at Zuko eagerly.

"What do you suppose it is about?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure myself." He lied.

They walked up the stairs and Zuko lead her to the heavy wooden doors. He gave a nod to the two lycan guards to open the door and announce them.

"Young Master Zuko and Miss Jin have arrived." One guard said as the two stepped through the doors.

Sitting across from each other were the leaders of two clans. They booth rose as the younger vampires entered.

"Lord Ozai." Jin smiled as she bowed respectfully to Zuko' father. Zuko bowed his head to Jin's father, and escorted her to the nearest chair.

As Jin spoke, Zuko stood off to the right side of his father and stood there, a serious look on his face as Ozai held out a parchment to Jin.

"What is this?" she asked curiously as she received it.

"Jin, Lord Ozai has chosen honor our clan," her father told her, pride evident in his voice. "He wishes to propose marriage."

Jin's eyes widened as she turned her head towards her father. "Marriage? Between whom?"

"You, my dear," Ozai told her sweetly. "And my son and heir, Zuko."

Her gaze shot over to the tall, handsome heir, almost as if asking if it was true.

"I do not want to accept unless you accept, my child," Lord Wu Zen told her. "However, please remember-"

"Yes!" Jin nearly shot out of her seat; her eyes still on Zuko' figure. "I accept! Father," she gushed as she turned to look at the vampire clan leader. "I wish to accept! I wish to marry him!"

* * *

A.N. – The test fic continues. For those that asked, I am classifying psychic vampires are vampires who feed off of energy produced by humans and other vampires. Blood vampires are the typical blood drinking ones. In this story, they are not undead; they are a sort of sub-species of human and are capable of turning humans into vampires. I will try to answer all questions on the author profile page. Questions, comments, etc. are accepted. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Under a Sapphire Sky**  
_Chapter Four_  
By Refe

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

Zuko hadn't spoken to his father since the night before. Since the proposition was announced, he had merely stood to the side as his and Jin's father discussed the marriage agreement and how each clan would benefit from the union. When dawn was breaking, he humbly bowed before both clan leaders and slipped out of the room. The palace was quiet. The sounds of guests laughing and music had faded with the end of the festivities. 

All who wandered around now were the lycanthrope servants and a few vampires who had not yet retired for the day light hours. He passed them all with curt, polite nods on his way to his chamber. It wasn't until he was safe in his room that he allowed his frustration to get the better of him. He strode across the room, and pulled the doors of his armoire open violently, nearly ripping them out. He pushed aside some traveling outerwear and looked through the half dozen broad swords he kept stocked in his room.

His hand reached out for one of them when a quiet knock echoed through the room.

Zuko froze and snapped his head towards the door. For a moment, he stood there; staring at the door; half surprised that he had not heard anyone approaching and half hoping it was someone who could spar with him. He closed the doors of the armoire before stepping back. He stalked over to the door and pulled it open.

Jin stood there, wrapped in a deep red robe that guests staying at the palace were provided with. A blush was evident on her face as she held her dark colored robe closed around her body. Her eyes quickly flickered to the floor as she realized he was looking at her.

"Jin," he greeted quietly as his hand clenched the door knob. "What are you doing here?"

"Zuko, would you permit me to…" She took a deep breath and forced her eyes to meet his. "To spend the day with you?"

His eyes slowly narrowed, studying her critically. Jin shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"We are not married yet." It was, in truth, irrelevant. He'd been alive for a hundred some years, and he hadn't exactly 'waited for marriage.'

Her head snapped up, and she shook her head. His voice was so serious, and Jin clenched her hands over the fabric of the robe. "I know that, Zuko…but…but I want to spend the day with you. We will be married soon, won't we?" she added earnestly. "It won't matter if you take me today or when we wed, right?"

Zuko ran a hand through a thick layer of black hair and closed his eyes. He let out a tired sigh. He hadn't had a proposition in years, not since he left the palace to pursue hunting. Yet another reason why he hated being 'home'; daughters of visiting clans constantly approached him. Each hoped to gain favor with his clan indirectly by gaining favor with him. He was nothing but a tool to them, too.

A pair of cold, golden eyes opened and locked on to Jin's. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Of course I am!" she insisted. His eyes softened at the sound of her voice. She wasn't the first to come to him because of more personal desires. He could hear the sincerity in her voice. A small prang of guilt gnawed at him for allowing her to believe he was content with the arrangement his father had created. Jin's hands rose and reached for his face. "I've loved you for so long, it's a dream come true that I'm going to marry you," she whispered intently.

Soft finger tips gently stroked the sides of his face. They were fingers that had never touched a day of work in their lives. It was the hand of a privileged and wealthy vampiress; a stark contrast to the calloused, hardened hands of a human woman who risked her life healing others daily.

Strong hands shot up and grabbed her wrists roughly. Jin let out a sharp gasp as she was pulled into the room. The door slammed shut behind her. Brown eyes widened as Zuko's face hovered just above hers. His body carefully pinned hers against the hard, wooden door; his hands keeping her wrists trapped above her head.

"I don't know if you know what you're getting yourself into," Zuko spoke in slow, deep tones. "But if you are serious…"

Jin let out a breathless scream as his arms swept around her body, lifting her off the floor. A second later, she felt herself bounce and sink into the elegantly made bed in the center of room.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He was rough. She never thought he would be from how she had seen him act outside. "Zuko, I-"

His body loomed over hers, one hand holding her wrists while the other rested just beside her head. Jin clamped her mouth shut as he stared down at her. "This is your last chance. If you don't want to do this, tell me now."

Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths as she weighted her options. She wanted to be with him; it's what she had always dreamed from the moment she saw him. She had gone against her father's orders and sought him out before marriage. She had acted in haste, but it was too late now. A blushing face shook slowly from side to side. "I want to," she whispered quietly. "I want to stay with you."

Zuko could see the hesitation in her eyes. He could feel her rapidly beating heart against his chest. He could sense her confusion. Large hands gripped the bed cover on either side of her head tightly, and he turned his head to the side. Guilt was gnawing at him in the back of his mind. Something was clawing its way to his consciousness, trying desperately to get him to stop before it got any further.

Her voice cut through his thoughts, and he looked back down at her, a frown on his face. "What?"

"You don't want to do this, do you?" she asked in a quiet, hurt voice. She turned her head to the side. "I understand. Your father forced you into this. I can't expect you to feel the same way."

His jaws clenched tightly. Without another thought, he shoved any reservations he had away and lowered his head down against hers.

"Forget about our fathers." Rough lips brushed against the side of her head. "Just forget about everything."

Completely transfixed, Jin nodded and allowed the heir to undo the knot at her waist and tug her clothes off. Suddenly, his hands stopped. The ends of the robe's belt lay lifelessly in his hands as he stared down at them. The feeling was wrapping around him, tugging at all thought, yet not explaining why. He could feel something holding him back. Something strong… heavy… tightening around him and making it difficult to breathe.

"Zuko?"

His eyes closed, and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to focus his attention on the woman there. On Jin. He took a deep breath and swallowed as she called his name once more. Jin was there. Was the feeling because of her? Because something held him back? Jin's voice called to him once more, and it only made him cringe. Her voice was not the voice echoing in his head. It wasn't her body his wanted to be inside of, and every cell in his body knew that.

Blue eyes. _Jin didn't have blue eyes…_

Without warning, the heir snapped his head to the side and rolled off the female's body. His hands released the belt as they rose and ran through his hair, mentally willing the pressure to release him since he had released Jin. Beside him, the female gasped, unsure of what had just happened.

"Your father will be angry at me," he stated blandly as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "If I take you now, he will find out. You shouldn't be here."

"But, Zuko-"

"I do not wish to anger your father," Zuko insisted. He turned his head and met her wide eyed gaze with his serious ones. "Go back to your room, Jin."

Her eyes squinted at him. Her hands roamed down to her waist and tugged her robe closed. "You didn't want to do this…" she whispered, almost accusingly.

He could hear the humiliation and pain her voice. "It's not that," Zuko assured her. "This has nothing to do with what I want…" _Nothing in this place ever has to do with what I want…_

"Then why did you stop?" Jin persisted as she sat up.

Zuko released a deep breath. He turned to the brown haired vampire. "We will have plenty of time for this after we are properly married," he assured her. A small smile graced his lips as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "But for now, it is best you return to your quarters before your father finds you missing."

"So…you are not against the arrangement?" Jin asked softly.

"That is not something you should worry about." he replied. Beside him, Jin's eyes slowly lowered. She closed them tightly and stood up.

"I understand…"

Less than an few minutes after Jin had knocked on his door, she vanished through it. Zuko closed the door and leaned heavily against it as he locked it. Amber eyes closed as he took a deep breath and clenched his hands at his sides. _What just happened?_

He opened his eyes and pushed himself off of the heavy door, his eyes locking on to the curtains that hung across the room. He looked over his shoulder once more as he headed toward the balcony doors. Silently, he disappeared behind the thick curtains and pushed the doors open to reveal the court yard below. A blaring mid day sun immediately assaulted him, and he blinked to try to get used to the glaring brightness.

Zuko stopped and closed the doors before he walked towards the edge. His hands rested on the railing and gripped them tightly. The feeling was back, the one that had been surfacing when he was considering bedding Jin. He couldn't describe it, but it was suffocating him then and now.

The only difference this time was guilt and the feeling of disgust that surrounded his body. All he had done was kiss her. He hadn't even finished untying her robe.

"What the hell is wrong with me…" A shaking hand ran down his face as he leaned over the side of the balcony. His heart began to ache, and he unconsciously rubbed his hand against it.

He could still vividly remember the face of the woman he saw writhing beneath him as he had lowered his head. And it was not that of the busty brunette. Instead, he saw long strands of brown strewn across the pillows, tightly closed blue eyes, and dirt smeared cheeks flushed as she gasped beneath him.

Amber eyes flew open as his hands shot down and gripped the stone balcony wall before him. His fingers dug into the stone. _Katara… _

Zuko turned his head sharply towards the doors behind him and glared at them as he frowned. He had imagined the human woman in place of his fiancée. Guilt immediately gripped him, but for what reason exactly, he wasn't sure.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair once more before taking a calming breath. Finally, he headed back into his bedroom. The doors closed and locked behind him as he silently entered the room. He needed to get some sleep and forget about the human woman. He would never see her again. He didn't_ need_ to see her again. She was a grain of sand in his endless desert of a life. Nothing. Meaningless…

Yet, even as his body sank into the warmth of the vacant bed, thoughts of her laying beside him tugged at his memory. A hand reached out and tugged on a chord, sending thick drapes down over the massive bed, covering him in utter darkness. Zuko shifted on to his side beside her and stared down at the side where Jin would've ended up had they not ended it. Slowly, an image reappeared in his mind.

She had slept on her stomach, her arms and legs sprawled out in unladylike positions around her body. Her head had been tilted to the side, her mouth open and on the verge of snoring. Her dark hair was tangled in a braid that was nestled against her head. Zuko could still remember the small evidence of drool on the pillow she was clutching.

That image did more for him than one of a naked and satisfied vampiress. He shook his head and rolled over; closing his eyes in an attempt to rest after a tiring trip and evening. After shedding his more confining pieces of clothing and tossing them haphazardly to the floor outside the drapes that fell over his bed, he allowed himself to collapse on the bed. He had finally gotten to sleep just before the sun set.

* * *

In the far reaches of sleep, Zuko could hear the approaching footsteps. They were heading in his direction at a rapid pace, their usual stealth forgotten in their haste. Tiredly, he buried himself a bit deeper beneath his blankets. 

The door flew open with a loud thud, and an air of tension quickly spread through the room. He could make out three people rushing into his room, frantically searching for him. Silently, he frowned. Hadn't he locked the door? Then again, locks meant nothing to Hunters with easily focused strength.

"Zuzu!"

He was wide awake now but wasn't willing to acknowledge them. He'd had a long day, and he wanted some rest. He didn't care if the sun had already set, and it was now late into the evening. He ignored the servants when they came in, and he would ignore his sister, Jet, and Aang. He wasn't foolish enough to not know who was in his room.

"He's still in bed!" Jet accused loudly. Zuko could almost see him pointing a finger at the bed.

A few tentative steps were made towards the four poster bed that was hidden beneath a canopy of dark red and black drapes.

"Wait," Aang gasped in a hush voice. "What if he's not alone?"

"Sniff the air, he's alone," Azula asserted sternly. "At least now…" Zuko's bedroom was a large, vaulted ceiling of a room decorated with old wooden furniture and a massive canopy bed elevated off the floor. Azula strode up the two steps to the side of the bed and paused just in front of the drapes. "Zuzu. Zuzu, I know you're awake!"

Behind the cloth, a languid body laid still beneath warm blankets, blatantly ignoring them.

"He's ignoring us," Jet frowned as he stepped up beside the female. "Fine, you can stay in there! But why didn't you tell us?" he shouted at the drapes.

"Zuko, we're all family here; if you knew you were going to married off, why didn't you say something?" Azula added with a hint of hurt. "You didn't say a word last night!"

Behind the curtains, the psychic vampire stretched out on his back, his eyes looking up into the darkness.

"This is getting us no where," Aang sighed. "Zuko, can you at least open the drapes when we talk to you?" he pleaded, also earning not response.

"I can't believe you'd hide this from us!" Jet continued. "This is a big deal! Now, I'm at a complete loss of words. Are you happy about this? Is this even acceptable?"

"Honestly, brother, I never saw you as the marrying kind," Azula insisted. "You'll just allow father to marry you off like this-"

"How did you find out?" A deep, lazy voice came from the bed, effectively cutting off their rant. The trio exchanged looks of surprise before glaring at the bed.

"How do you think we found out!?" Jet nearly shrieked with frustration. "That…that…PERSON joined us for our evening meal and was cheeky enough to call Azula 'sister!' That's when your father decided to break the news! I don't understand how you can be happy about this-!"

A yelp escaped his lips as a sudden movement reached out and grabbed him.

An arm shot out from between the drapes, and Jet disappeared from where he had been standing beside Azula. Aang let out a gasp and quickly scanned the sides of the bed for the chords to pull the drapes open.

He scrambled across the room and tugged on the chords until they revealed Jet pinned beneath his hunting partner's body. He had an annoyed look on his face as Zuko's strands of straight black hair fell around him.

"Do I _look_ happy?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. His face bore a tight lipped frown as dispassionate amber eyes narrowed themselves into slits.

Azula rolled his eyes and casually sat down on the edge of the bed. She brushed some stray bangs from the front of her face as she looked over at her brother.

"You may not look happy, but you made your new bride quite happy yesterday from how she looked… and smelled," Azula commented off handedly.

Aang let out a sharp gasp and sent an accusing look at Zuko. Slowly, the elder vampire released Jet and recoiled into a sitting position in the center of the bed.

Dark sheets gathered at his waist and covered his hips dutifully. One leg bent upwards, and he rested an elbow on it as he leaned forward, a complacent look on his face.

"She came in uninvited. What was I supposed to do?" Zuko shrugged.

"Send her away," Azula replied. "Has it been that long that you'll do it with anyone who walks in uninvited? Rumors will spread and soon you'll have a line out your door."

"Since when did you think I was that popular?" The heir snorted.

Jet sat up and tugged on his shirt to straighten it. "So you're really going to marry her?"

"I don't have a choice," Zuko grumbled. "Father has already made it clear that I have no say in the matter and that this is yet just another issue that has to be addressed by an heir."

"That is not true," Aang insisted as he approached them. "I'm an heir and no one's given me any sign that I am to be married. And our leader himself never married."

"Yes, but you are not the heir to the largest psychic vampire clan in the world," Zuko said. "Besides, it was an order, not a choice."

He grabbed his blanket it and tossed it aside as he moved to the other side of the bed. He put his legs over the side and stood up, heading over to the bathroom.

The other three looked at each other, concerned.

"I guess…we can't say anything if he's willing to do this." Aang mused quietly.

"I don't like her." Jet asserted.

"It doesn't matter if we like her or not," the bald heir sighed. "It's a political marriage. Although from the way she acted, politics are the least on her mind."

Jet nodded and looked over the lone female. "What do you think, Azula?"

The brunette was staring at the door that Zuko had vanished through. She could hear the water moving around in the tub as Zuko bathed.

"Azula?"

Her head snapped up and looked at the two other vampires. Jet cocked his head curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Azula mumbled. She suddenly stood up and straightened her top. "I'll be skipping out on lessons today. Aang, can you cover for me if they need a spare?"

The tattooed vampire nodded. "Of course," he agreed. Azula began walking towards the door silently, not bothering to inform Zuko of her leave. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it." The door closed, and Jet let out a groan and slammed his hands on the bed.

"No one ever tells me anything!" he grumbled, frustrated.

"That's because you tend to jump into things without thinking," Aang replied with a grin. He looked over Jet's shoulder as the vampire stood up. "Zuko! We're leaving!"

"Good."

Jet sighed heavily. Zuko was in one of his moods. "Will you be at lessons?"

"Of course I will," Zuko shouted from the bathroom. "However, I might be a bit late. Tell Zhao to start without me!"

A moment later, he heard the door close. The duo slipped out of the room and headed down the hall. As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw the future Lady of the clan ascending. Immediately, the two went silen.

"Jet, Sir Aang." She smiled proudly as she gave them a nod of her head in acknowledgement.

Jet and Aang both smiled back and bowed their heads as they passed each other on the stairs. As soon as Jin entered the dark hallway above them, their smiles vanished.

"_Jet_…what right does she have to call talk to me so informally? We barely know each other…" Jet spat out as his pace quickened.

"She's just trying to be nice, Jet," Aang offered. "It's best to get along with her now. And besides, it's not like she's against the marriage. For all we know, she might have serious feelings for Zuko."

"Serious my noble ass," Jet snorted as they rounded the corner and headed towards the back of the palace. "The only feelings females have for Zuko is infatuation. I don't even know what he does to get them to have that!"

"He can't afford to make enemies in his position. When he becomes leader of the clan, he'll need to be on good terms with as many other clans as possible. Even if that means allowing their daughters' affections."

"Aang, Zuko is the most honor bound person I know," Jet insisted. "He isn't the type to lead people on."

"He's not leading people on…" Aang assured him. "He's just…trying to be respectful."

The brunette mumbled something beneath his breath as the pushed through the doors to the court yard behind the palace. In the bright moonlight, the gardens beyond the court yard were bustling with residents, as well as visitors, of the palace.

On the iron bench beneath one of the large trees was Ursa. She was reading quietly as she rested against pillows that had been placed there for her. Her eyes rose from her book as she acknowledged her son's friends step outside.

The gardeners were tending the various flowering plants and shrubs while some other members of Zuko's clan were seen in the distance on late night ostrich horse back rides in little groups.

"You two are late," an amused voice chuckled before them. They looked straight ahead and saw a tall lycanthrope male waiting for them by the fountain. He tilted his head to the side curiously. "Sir Aang, Jet- where are Zuko and Azula?"

Jet and Aang walked down the steps to the gravel lined area where a rack of swords, and the instructor waited for them. While Zhao was hired as a sword fighting instructor for Azula and Zuko, Jet had also learned from him; as a friend of Zuko. The two were almost equal in their fighting. When Aang joined the team, he occasionally joined them for a lesson or two.

"I'm afraid Azula will not be joining us tonight, Zhao," Jet replied. "She was caught up with some business."

"And the Young Master?"

"He will be late," Aang informed him. "I will cover for Azula if you need a spare."

"You are welcomed to a sword, then, Sir Aang," Zhao nodded. "Jet, if you will take your choice in sword…" he began as he motioned to the rack of weapons. "Begin with your routine practices."

From the window in his room, Zuko watched as Jet and Aang each picked up a sword. Jet reached down and picked up another one that mirrored the first. He ran a towel through his damp hair and let the heavy curtain fall back into place.

Two arms wrapped around his waist tightly and he felt a head bury itself between his shoulder blades. Immediately, Zuko stiffened and closed his eyes tightly.

"Jin, is it all right for you to come into my room like this? In the middle of the night, as well. Anyone can see you."

"It's all right, Zuko," she beamed in a soft, content voice. "It doesn't matter. I'm your fiancée now."

She didn't feel his body tense or hear the hiss of air from his lips. Slow, Zuko turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Jin, you can't keep sneaking in like this. Even if you are my fiancée. Perhaps I shouldn't have encouraged you with my actions last night." Zuko frowned disapprovingly.

Immediately, Jin shook her head and let out a sharp gasp. "But Zuko, my father won't let me stay here until the wedding. We will have to leave soon, and I want to spend as much time with you."

"Jin," he told her patiently. "We have nearly an eternity to be together after the wedding. What are a few months of waiting?"

"Months?" she squeaked. Her face paled with horror at the mere thought. "I was told it was only a matter of weeks until the wedding!"

Her words shot through him as a flash of confusion went through his face. It was quickly replaced with annoyance before a faux, reassuring smile spread across his lips.

"Ah…father must have moved the date up," he smiled encouragingly. Jin let out a relieved sigh. "Regardless, your father might be angry at me if I take you so soon."

"But it doesn't matter to me!" she insisted. Her hands rose and gripped the edges of his robe. "I don't want to leave you, Zuko! Not yet!"

He tilted his head back and let out a heavy sigh. "I have duties that I must attend tonight."

"But Zuko-" she began, not even noticing that he was leading her towards the door.

"An eternity, Jin," he reminded her as he gently pushed her through the doors of his bedroom. "I will see you later tonight," he offered her his most brilliant smile as the door closed.

His hand darted out and quickly locked it. Tiredly, he tossed the towel that was around his neck on the floor and headed for his closet to get dressed.

He had just finished buttoning his shirt when someone knocked on the door. He raised his head and was about to open his mouth, when a female voice reached his ears.

"Zuko, may I speak to you for a moment?" He easily recognized the calm, solemn voice. It had been whispering in his ear since birth and he had never grown tired of it.

"Of course, mother, but I am already late for my lessons." He unlocked the door, and the elegant vampiress walked in.

She smiled at him warmly as she raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "My son, you do not need any more lessons," she chuckled. She paused as she looked around the room. A small frown graced her face as she turned and gave her son a disapproving look. "You already shared your bed with Jin?"

Zuko looked away and ran a hand through his still damp hair. "Does it matter?" He knew she already knew that Jin had been in his room and didn't bother hiding it from her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at him, confused. "But why, Zuko?"

He gave her a surprised look. "Why? Mother, I'm a grown vampire, I believe I can-"

"No, Zuko. What I am asking is why you have accepted her when there already is another?" Ursa persisted.

"What?" Zuko gasped sharply. He pulled away and blinked as Ursa sighed. "Mother, there isn't another-"

"But you smell differently," Ursa persisted. She took a step forward, her eyes scanning her son indiscriminately. "Your blood is warmer now, Zuko. I can sense the difference."

Zuko let out a small chuckle and smiled at his mother fondly. "Mother, what difference does that make? So my blood is warmer? What difference is temperature?"

Ursa smiled softly and reached up. Soft hands cupped his face as she looked into his eyes with placid gold ones.

"I thought I sensed something different about you yesterday. Then I realized it was the heat of your blood," she smiled, almost proudly as she lowered his head and kissed his forehead. "The difference, my son, is a completely different life."

Her hands released him, and she pulled away. Zuko looked a bit confused and sighed as he crossed his arms. "I need you to elaborate."

"No, you need to go downstairs to your lesson."

"I thought you said I no longer need them?"

"But you can always learn something new." she added. She patted his shoulder, and he sighed tiredly.

"You are the only female who can get me to do anything," Zuko mused as he reached for the door. "You are a very dangerous vampiress," Ursa chuckled slightly.

The wooden door was pulled open, and both mother and son stopped in mid motion as they found Jin standing there a frown on her face. Suddenly, her eyes settled on Ursa, and the frown was replaced by a look of surprise.

Before she could open her mouth, Ursa slipped past her.

"Do not be jealous," she whispered. "I am only his mother."

Jin's face flushed with humiliation as Ursa melted into the darkness of the hallway.

The door clicked closed, and she raised her head. Zuko gave her a questioning look as he closed the door behind him. He stopped in front of her and crossed his arms.

"You were listening in," he stated simply.

His fiancée shook her head imploringly. "No! No, of course not, I-"

"Jealousy isn't fitting for someone who wishes to be at my side for eternity."

Her eyes dilated at his comment. As Zuko walked past her, she could sense his intense dissatisfaction at her actions. She lowered her head and clenched her fists.

Zuko was halfway down the stairs when he heard her footsteps rushing down the hall above him.

"You don't understand!" she screamed after him.

He stopped on the second to the last step. Slowly, he turned his head up to look at her. One eyebrow rose. "_I_ do not understand?" he asked in a half amused, half annoyed voice. "Did I not catch you listening at my door; growing jealous when you heard a female voice, not even bothering to think that it could be my own mother?"

Jin shook her head. "But I love you, Zuko…" she told him pitifully. "I am just afraid someone will take you from me."

The corners of his lips lifted into a bitter smile. "My father wouldn't allow that." Jin's eyes widened.

"Zuko!" Another voice broke through their tension, and Zuko looked over the stair railing. Aang was running by, his bright orange and yellow clothes sticking out from the dark reds of the palace interior. "Zuko, can you spar with Jet? I am being called by Iroh about something."

Zuko nodded his head as Aang thanked him and ran out the door. A stable boy was standing by with an ostrich horse ready for departure.

"Where is he going?" Azula passed his brother curiously.

"Uncle Iroh called for him."

"Ah…" Azula nodded. "He must be going to Uncle's residence down the road. Uncle said he would be staying there until his ship left for the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko nodded understandingly. He raised his hand and patted his sister's shoulder as he smiled. "I must get going. Jet is due for another whipping."

"Be easy on him, brother," Azula called with a grin as Zuko headed towards the court yard. "I need him for target practice in a bit."

With that, Azula laughed to herself and headed up the stairs. She paused for a moment as she saw the forgotten Jin leaning against the banister at the top of the stairs.

The dark haired vampire diverted her eyes and continued up the steps until she passed her.

"Azula," a quiet voice called out reluctantly, stopping her from continuing. "Does Zuko not want to marry me?"

The obvious answer was shoved back in her mind. Azula took a deep breath. "I don't believe it is a question of not wanting to marry _you_ in particular."

Jin inhaled sharply. "But I will try to be good wife to him. Azula, I do love your brother."

"I am sure you do, but as Zuko's sister, I don't believe that Zuzu…" She trailed off and shook her head. "It is not my place to speak. Forgive my words." She bowed her head and was about to dart down the hall, when Jin reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Is there another?"

"What?" Azula turned to her sharply and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I over heard Lady Ursa tell him that there was another, and Zuko was denying it," Jin insisted. She looked up at her earnestly, flashing large puppy eyes in an attempt to win her over. "You are close to him, Azula. You would know. Does Zuko have someone else?"

For a moment, the Hunter paused. "No," Azula told her seriously. "I can honestly tell you that no, he doesn't have someone else."

She watched as the relief flooded her face. Jin released her hold on Azula's shirt and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Azula."

She skipped down the stairs, and Azula tugged the sleeves of her shirt. "How can he have someone when he doesn't even know…"

* * *

"Wait a moment, Sir Aang, please let me-" 

"I don't have time to be announced, it'll be fine!" Several heads lifted from the table as Aang's voice pierced through the thick doors to the dining room.

The double doors opened spontaneously as the bald head heir swept in, still in his riding gear.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Ursa was the first to recover from the sudden surprise as she rose from her seat.

"Forgive my intrusion," Aang bowed his head briefly. When his head rose, they could see his flushed face and his ruffled, out of place clothing. He seemed to be out of breath. "I have…an urgent request."

"Aang, get to the point," Lord Ozai ordered, somewhat annoyed that his meal had been interrupted.

Aang stopped in front of the long dining table and stood beside a worried Ursa. He took a deep breath and lifted up a familiar looking scroll.

"A mission…" Jet, who was joining the family for the meal, whispered.

Azula stood up from his seat and Aang handed him the scroll. Azula easily broke the wax seal, signaling that the mission was from the hunting guild the four of them were part of.

Amber eyes scanned the order that was written in formal script. Her eyes narrowed. "Zuko…"

"What is it?" Her older brother was leaning casually against his chair, to the right of his father and beside his bride-to-be. Azula lifted up the scroll.

Perfectly shaped pink lips parted. "We have a mission."

"What!?" Jin sat up straight in her chair, her eyes wide with horror. "Wait, I thought that Zuko was supposed to retire from hunting once he was married!"

"But he's not married yet," Jet pointed out, a little too pleased. Azula walked around the table and handed Zuko the scroll. "He's still a Hunter."

"Azula, what did it say?" Ursa asked, worriedly. From what she was sense from the out of breath, tense Aang, it couldn't be good.

"They need us to go on a hunt for prey in the Earth Kingdom, just past the desert," Azula explained.

"The Earth Kingdom?" Ozai snorted. "Didn't you four just return from a mission there? Why is he sending you there again?"

"Yes, couldn't he send someone else? You just got back!" Jin added.

"He can't send someone else," Zuko frowned. He rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Azula. "No one knows that region better than we do."

"But it is one prey, isn't it?" Jin asked. "Or is it more?"

"It's one, but it only _needs_ to one." Azula told her sternly.

Aang narrowed his eyes and looked at the vampiress beside Zuko. He gritted his teeth as the words came out of his mouth. "A psychic vampire's mate was killed."

Ozai's head shot up, and Ursa let out a sharp gasp. Her hand lowered over her heart as golden eyes filled with sadness.

Jet read over the scroll as it was handed to him. "Three villages have been reported as completely slaughtered as of the time this order was given…"

"Then you will have to go." Ursa began.

"Not all of them," Ozai's voice cut through the room as all eyes focused on him. "Azula, Jet, you two will go with Aang. Zuko, you have to get married."

"Then post pone the wedding." Zuko told him Ozai's eyes narrowed.

"I will do no such thing! They can find another, more experienced Hunter to take your place on the mission! It is unstable times in the human world as we speak, and we need stability in our Society. Not to mention that Jin's honorable father and I have already agreed to move the wedding up."

"Then tell him to move it back down because I am going to the Earth Kingdom!" Zuko growled back. "Three villages have already been slaughtered because of this stray! They need to be stopped before any more are decimated! Or do you _want_ humans to find out the true existence of vampires?"

Ozai's hands clenched over his chopsticks. Dark eyes glowered at his son as he nearly threw the utensil down and stood up. "I need to speak to you in my study. Now."

He didn't bother to wait for a response before he stalked past his son. Zuko didn't move from his spot until after the door closed.

"Zuko…" Ursa whispered in a sad voice. He raised a hand to calm her as he carefully dabbed his lips with a napkin and then half heartedly threw it down on the plate. The cake he had been eating was completely forgotten.

"Aang, please prepare my things. Azula, Jet, get ready to leave before dawn."

The three other vampires nodded their heads obediently as Zuko walked past them. He opened the door and slipped out, following after his father silently.

"With your permission, may I borrow some servants to help with the preparations?" Aang asked Ursa quietly. She gave him a nod and then looked at the two others.

"I will have someone prepare something sweet for you for the travel there. Stop by my flat in Gaoling if you need a rest while in the Earth Kingdom." she told them softly.

They nodded and headed out the door. The two vampiresses were now left alone in the dining room. Jin looked up at the ancient female vampire.

"You do not understand the severity of the mission…do you, Jin?" Ursa asked quietly.

Slowly, the younger vampire lowered her head shamefully and shook it. "No, my Lady, I do not."

Ursa turned to look at the young vampire, a sad glint in her eyes. "It is rare, but every so often, a psychic vampire will turn a human into a full psychic vampire. They often have no control of when it happens or even a choice of who they will turn. Have you ever heard of that?"

"I know it is possible," Jin trailed off. "I heard that only psychic vampires can do it and that it is a mystery to our kind as to why it happens."

"No one knows why exactly some psychic vampires suddenly turn humans they just met. It is as if they suddenly know that the human is perfect for them. They might not even realize it consciously," Ursa sat back down and stirred her tea in her cup. "When a human is turned into a full psychic vampire, they will forever be connected with the vampire that turned them. They become mates."

Jin nodded understandingly. "Yes, but why was Sir Aang so panicked?"

"Mates are connected at levels that are impossible to reach through any other relationship amongst our kind. It is a deep, passionate love that is tied through mind and soul," Ursa stressed. "When one mate is killed, it is as if half of their mind and soul as been suddenly ripped away."

Jin gasped sharply. "What happens to the surviving mate?"

Ursa's eye rose and met Jin's passively. "They go insane."

The implication of her words slowly sank in. "They're going to hunt a madman?" Jin gushed breathlessly.

"That is the reason all four of them are needed," Ursa explained. "As you know, psychic vampires carry a level of strength stronger than that of blood vampires. Normally, we unconsciously restrain this and control our strengths and emotions to live civilly. However, when a psychic loses their mate and descend into insanity, they lose all control."

"So the vampire they are hunting is completely unrestrained."

"They do not know what they are doing," Ursa said. She leaned back against her chair and stared down at her half full tea cup. "I was once told that they are searching."

Across the table, Jin's eyes squinted. "Searching for what?" Jin asked.

"If you see a mad psychic vampire, you will notice that they are on a rampage. They will destroy everything in their way in their desperate search," Ursa whispered sadly. Her eyes rose. "They are looking for their lost mate."

Jin's eye softened as she looked down sadly at the table. "That's so sad…they're looking for the mate that they'll never find."

"It is said that a psychic vampire that has lost their mate is the most dangerous type of vampire in the world. They no longer have remorse or guilt or compassion. They only have a need to find what they have lost," Ursa continued. "They will not hold back as normal vampires would. They know nothing but that drive to be reunited with their mate…their other half."

"There is no way to bring them back?" Jin asked.

Ursa shook her head. "It is permanent. As soon as one is discovered, Hunters are immediately dispatched to take care of them before too much is lost or revealed. That is the reason that Aang was in such a panic."

"But why does it have to be Zuko?" the bride-to-be persisted. "Isn't there a more suitable Hunter?"

"In cases like this, teams of Hunters are dispatched to the hunt. And the four have already done this once before. As of right now, they might be the only group that is qualified to go. If Zuko stayed and allowed the others to go with a replacement, the chances of success are lessened."

"I see…they might not know how to work with the others…and Zuko is a psychic vampire, so his strength is greater…" Jin nodded. "But what is something happens to them?" she gasped worriedly. "What if they're injured or worse! Kill-"

"Jin!" Ursa sat up straight in her chair as her sharp voice ran clear across the table, freezing the young vampire in mid sentence. "I am their _mother_," she stressed. "No one worries more about their lives than I. So please do not even bring up the possibility that I might lose my children."

Jin closed her eyes and lowered her head apologetically. "I'm sorry… forgive me, my Lady."

Ursa shook her head and raised her hand to her forehead. "Jin, I have always had this fear that I must share with you as you wish to marry my son."

Eagerly, the brunette looked up, both pleased and flattered that her future mother-in-law would confide in her. "I am listening, Madam."

Ursa slowly nodded. Her hand slowly fell to her lap, and she looked across the table at Jin. "I have always feared that one day I would lose Ozai to a mate," Jin stiffened in her seat. "That one day, he might be one of the blessed and fully turn a human. You are aware that in such cases, as mates are most exalted of our relationships, any previous marriages will be dissolved."

The younger vampiress gripped the cloth on her lap. "No…I was not aware of that," she whispered in a low voice.

Ursa tilted her head to the side. "Then what would you do if Zuko had a mate?"

Brown eyes closed and a jaw clenched at the very thought. Slowly, she raised her and looked at Ursa.

"Lady Ursa, what would you have done?"

A moment of silence went between the two females. "Do you love my son?"

Jin let out a slight scoff. "Of course I do, my Lady! He is Zuko! I haven't met a vampire yet who could hold a candle to him! It is like a dream come true to be engaged to such a wonderful vampire!"

Ursa nodded and held her hand out to calm the red head. "I feel the same of Ozai. But if he were to find a mate…I love him enough to step aside."

She lifted her eyes and watched the expressions dance across Jin's shocked face. "But…but you two have been together for centuries! I was told so! How could you let him go-"

"The concept and relationship of mates is far beyond my understanding," Ursa said, cutting her off. "It is beyond me and beyond my needs and emotions. I cannot stand in between them. Ozai would hate me…"

"But what if he took you on as a Mistress?"

"I have been his mistress before I was his wife," Ursa said. "In truth, I felt no different. However…if he were to take me on as his mistress once he had a mate, I know that it would not be the same. He will always love someone more…no matter how much he says otherwise."

"But how do you know that?" Jin gasped. "How do you know that for sure? If he says he loves you more than he must love you more!"

Ursa smiled sadly. "Even if his consciousness says it, what matters is that when _I_ die, he will not loose his _sanity_ because of me."

* * *

Outside the doors of the dining room, Azula straightened up and pushed the door closed. Silently, she walked past the guards that lined the hallways and headed up the stairs to her father's study. She hadn't even reached the top step when he could hear Ozai's roars over the sounds of Zuko' sharp tongued retorts. The two guards that stood on either side of the doors were cringing. 

"How long as this been going on?"

"Since the doors closed, young miss," one of the guards replied. "We were told not to let anyone enter."

"That's fine. I can hear them just fine out here." Azula crossed her arms and leaned back against on the doors.

"I am going to call him immediately and straighten this out!"

"What exactly is there to straighten out, father? I have a mission."

"I think it's rather convenient that he as a mission for you ready considering how he disapproved of the marriage proposition last night!"

"Now you're being paranoid," Zuko sighed. He crossed his arms and looked at his father. "I have a mission, and it is a rather important one considering the severity of the situation."

Ozai was ignoring him. He grabbed the phone off his desk. "Get me my brother!" he growled into the mouth piece.

Across from him, Zuko was standing between two chairs on one side of his father's desk. His arms were crossed over his broad chest with one hand holding the mission order.

"It is no use. The mission was sealed by the guild. The order was given, and I have to leave."

The phone slammed back down the table. "He's not picking up! Zuko, do you understand that you could die on a mission like this?"

"Of course I do. I run that risk every time I go on a hunt," Zuko replied coolly. He narrowed his eyes and locked gazes with his father. "You were never worried before…If this is about the marriage, don't think that I will run from it."

"You were against the marriage from the beginning. How do I know you won't run off?"

Pale hands grasped the mission notice tightly as jaws locked. "You made it perfectly clear to me that I have no choice in the marriage and that it must go through," Zuko growled in a low voice. "There is nothing I can do to change that, no matter how much I may want to!"

"Then keep that in mind, boy!" Ozai hissed. "Your mother told me about your change in blood temperature!"

"What the are you talking about this time? What is it with the blood temperature!?" Zuko exclaimed, frustrated. He threw his arms in the air and paced the middle of the room. "I already told you I will see the marriage through! What does my blood temperature change!?"

For a moment, the elder vampire went silent, his dark eyes studying his heir slowly. Zuko stood before his father's desk and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. Finally, Ozai sat back on his large leather chair and folded his hands in front of him.

"Once you fulfill your mission, you will return here for the wedding immediately. If you do not and decide to go gallivanting across the Earth Kingdom, rest assured that I will have Hunters _and_ Scavengers drag you back. Do you understand?"

Zuko stiffed and gritted his teeth. "Perfectly," He lowered his arms to his side. "Is there anything else, father?"

"No. You are dismissed," Ozai watched as his son turned around and headed towards the door. The door closed behind Zuko, and Ozai gritted his teeth. The phone rang and his hand darted out and grabbed it. "What is it?"

"I take it you are angry with me?"

The vampire growled into the phone and sat up straight in his chair. "You have some nerve, brother-"

"I merely sent your son on a mission, as is my job as his superior at the guild," a smooth, raspy voice replied. Ozai took a deep breath to keep from yelling at the leader of the largest hunting guild in the world.

"In the Earth Kingdom? That's a bit convenient, isn't it?"

"How so?"

"Zuko returns from the Earth Kingdom, his blood temperature higher, and doesn't want to get married," Ozai snorted. "What better way to get out of a marriage than through our kind's greatest bond, in which any other marriages are annulled and prohibited?"

Iroh chuckled on the phone. "Are you accusing me of sending your son to get himself a mate just so he won't be forced into a political marriage?"

"You were always against political marriages..."

"And your son's is no exception; however, that sounds like a conspiracy. You're thinking too much into it, Lord Ozai," Iroh assured him. "I merely sent the order. Whatever destiny may have planned for Zuko is beyond my control."

* * *

A.N. – I know, I know…where is the zutara? I swear in the next chapter we will have some sort of vampire-Katara interaction. But please remember that as this is a 'Test Fic'; it is always on the back burner and carries the possibility of being stopped at any moment. Other than that, thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Five _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, and licensees.

* * *

She could feel them against her skin. She could feel those two, sharp points in his mouth as a hot breath seared across the scarred skin of her exposed back. A small, whimper escaped her lips as she remembered the feeling his soft, warm fingertips sent through her body as they brushed against her sensitive flesh.

She could almost see his perfect ivory fingers stroke the sides of her flushed face as his face came closer. And closer.

Her lips opened; wanting to say his name, but failing to as her mouth was suddenly invaded with a hot, moist tongue; eager to explore. Her hands were pressed against his broad chest; so firm and sculpted… like an ancient statue carved out of marble.

Suddenly, he began to move away. Her eyebrows furrowed as the heat of his body was pulled away from her. Instinctively, her arms reached forward.

"Come back…" she whispered. "Don't leave me… come back…"

His amber eyes bore into her mind as she reached for him. Inaudible words were being whispered into her ears, but she couldn't hear him. Gods, why couldn't she hear him?

Then, a flash of pain.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as the sudden taste of iron filled her mouth. She blinked and looked at him… looked into those haunting eyes. Why did he cut her lip?

She saw the small smirk on his face and felt her heart skip a beat. A small trickle of her blood leaked down from the corner of his lip. She couldn't help but watch with horrified fascination as the same tongue that had plunged inside of her slowly came out, and licked her blood slowly off the corner of his mouth.

Her body felt hot all over, like a fever shooting through her, slowly consuming her body. In the back of her mind, someone chanted 'vampire'. Was it him? She wanted to ask him. Wanted to so badly, but the moment his sweet, intoxicating mouth fell over hers, all her questions vanished. All her senses were now focused solely on him.

All that remained was the feeling of euphoria as slow, tender caresses of his tongue stroked across her wound. Soft, perfect lips carefully suckled her lower one; sending an elated feeling through her body as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Then…he pulled back. Her eyes fluttered opened as he released her from his arms. "Where are you going?"

He opened his mouth, but no answer was heard. Panic began to spread through her body as she reached out. "Wait! Don't leave! Not yet!"

He was vanishing before her very eyes. The panic grew stronger; her blood started pounding in her ears. She kicked her feet into the air as she struggled to stand up and go after him. He turned his head away and she felt her heart sink. "Come back! Come back! Zuko!"

"Katara!!" Another voice cut through her dream. Two blue orbs shot wide open as reality separated itself from her dream. Large hands fell on to her shoulders and shook her slightly; forcing her to look up into worried blue eyes.

"Sokka?"

"Oh, thank the gods," Her brother let out a relieved whisper as he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "You were screaming in your sleep again." He rasped out tiredly.

"Screaming… what?" Her arms wedged between them and she pushed her brother away. Confused blue eyes darted around the room before settling on his sleepy figure. "Sokka, what are you doing in my room?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he frowned, sounding somewhat insulted. "I'm waking you up…" His eyes softened as he looked at her sadly. "You were having another nightmare."

Slowly, Katara's eyes lowered. Her hands were resting on her lap and trembling. She carefully raised one hand and ran a finger across her lower lip. No cut. No blood. "A nightmare?" No hot, caressing lips.

The brown haired mercenary nodded from where he was seated at her bedside. "I'm worried, Katara. You've been having them a lot more frequently."

"It's not… It's not a nightmare…" Katara murmured dumbly as she raised her head to meet her brother's gaze.

Sokka merely shook his head. "Dreams don't make you kick off your blanket while screaming at the top of your lungs," Katara opened her mouth to retort; only to be silenced by Sokka's frown. "It's still early and you went to bed late last night. Just try to get back to sleep."

Her older brother stood up and yawned. "Sokka…"

"Sleep…" the young Water Tribe man ordered quietly. He headed for her door and closed it behind him. A gentle click sounded and Katara heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway. A moment later, the door next to hers closed.

Tiredly, Katara remained sitting up in bed. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She turned towards the window across the small room she had been given. Just as Sokka had said, it was early; no light could be seen peeking from the thin curtains. It would probably be at least another half hour before the sun even began to rise.

The air inside the stone and wood barn turned boarding house was cold. Katara ran a hand through her tangled brown locks. She must've been struggling, as her hair was even more of a mess than usual. Her eyes had long adjusted to the lack of light in the room. Just like Sokka's room next door, her room was made of a small bed pushed up against the wall. A few hooks nailed to the back of door held up her spare clothes and a small table beside her bed held her lantern.

Without bothering to reach over and turn it back on, Katara kicked off the rest of her worn bed sheets. In her frantic struggling earlier, they had been kicked off her body and pooled at her feet. She slid her legs over the edge of the meager wooden bed and stood up.

A small hiss escaped her lips as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor as she searched for her shoes. As she shoved her feet through the worn, but warm enclaves of her one retrieved shoe, her mind slowly replayed the dream over in her mind.

Sokka was wrong. It wasn't a nightmare. It was never a nightmare. At least, it wasn't until _he_ left her. She paused briefly as a shiver ran through her spine. Those golden eyes had haunted her ever since she returned from that old palace.

The dreams had started out with just his eyes. She could almost see them in the darkness of her dream, watching her every move. Then slowly, he became more involved. He _appeared_. The first time he pulled away from her in the dream was the first time in years that Sokka had to wake her up.

She had been kicking and grasping blindly into the air that night; her words incoherent babblings that became incoherent screams. Even the morning of the day of the raid, she had woken up screaming.

Katara stood in the dark silently. The day of the raid. She felt her heart clench painfully at the fresh memory in her mind.

She could smell the damp air that morning. She remembered returning to their carefully hidden camp from the river where she had been practicing her unpolished bending, right after hearing the screams.

Katara closed her eyes tightly. The Dai Li had found them. With the element surprise on the Dai Li's side, Katara's meager mercenary group didn't stand a chance. Her hands turned into shaking fists at her sides as the frustration returned. So many people had died… and she couldn't save them.

They had been crushed beneath mounds of rock and earth; without enough properly trained earthbenders; the mercenaries had been helpless against Long Feng's elite forces. Those that could get away were forced to hide until the Dai Li had left. Then, they were forced to leave the area immediately. It hadn't given them time to mourn and even now, some of the survivors would wake up yelling or in tears; the memories of that day burned forever into their minds.

Those few that survived; mostly those who had left camp early to begin their daily activities; wandered around for days and stayed in hiding until Yung's message to an old friend resulted in their rescue by those who were part of the resistance forces.

A young earthbender and member of the resistance found them hidden behind a waterfall a week earlier. He was the son of Yung's old friend and he led them to his family's home. Since then, the remaining mercenaries had been residing in their old barn, which had been turned into a sort of boarding house for passer-bys who needed a place for the night.

The barn was damp and cold, but it was better than hiding for their lives behind the roaring waters. Katara found nothing wrong with the cascade, but it scared little Hope to tears.

Slowly, Katara pulled her thick, worn blue coat – a present from the group, over her body and headed out the door. Carefully, she pulled her door open and peeked outside. All the other doors were closed, meaning that everyone was still asleep.

She couldn't blame them. Between last night's resistance meeting and Hope's cries, sleep was painfully difficult to get. She silently thanked the gods that her room was at the end and the only one who would've heard her screaming in full was her brother.

Katara crept down the hall. She constantly kept looking over her shoulder, as if expecting Sokka to burst out at any moment and forbid her from leaving the area. She couldn't risk waking him. She needed to think… get her mind off of her dream… and that man who left bloody kisses in his wake.

The door that led outside the barn was greased well. She easily slipped outside and closed the door behind her.

The chill morning air nipped at her nose as she pulled up her hood and shivered slightly. Even at its coldest, the morning air of the Earth Kingdom was no match for the blistering winds of the South Pole, but it had been years since Katara and Sokka left their homeland and last felt those cold winds against their faces, but it wasn't something they could forget.

Quickly, she shoved the thoughts away. Thinking about their homeland lead to thinking about their parents and she did not feel like remembering how she lost them. Katara was halfway past the small cottage where Yung's friend and his family lived when a voice called out to her.

"Katara!" She whirled around, her heart leaping to her throat that it might be Sokka and that he would drag her back. As soon as she saw the green and yellow hues of the young man's clothes, she let out a sigh of relief. It was only the earthbending son of the owner.

"Haru…" she breathed out. She raised her hand and rested it over her chest. "You surprised me."

"Sorry," he chuckled sheepishly as he reached her. "I saw you leaving the barn from the water pump. I called you over, but you were lost in your own thoughts."

She sent him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… I just… I had another-"

"Nightmare?" he asked. Katara let out a groan.

"Don't tell me you heard me?"

"No, no," Haru assured her as Katara began walking. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up as he walked along side of her. "Sokka mentioned something about it the other night."

She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I'm not surprised," she sighed. She looked back at the young man and tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Where are you headed?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. I'm heading towards town. Where are you going?" Haru asked.

Katara shrugged. "For a walk…I could use some fresh air. I thought I'd go to town, too."

"Great," he smiled warmly. "I could use some help if you're free," the earthbender told her. He reached into his pocket and fished out a small pouch of coins. "Mom needed me to buy vegetables for tonight's meal."

"You can use the hand, then, considering how many people need food," Katara nodded. "What's first on the list?"

Haru thought for a moment as they began walking down the road that led to the town. "Cabbages."

The walk to the town wasn't far, but it wasn't close either. From Tyro's hilltop home, they could see the town further down the hill. However, the road was winding. Their conversation went from the grocery list to more serious topics. Particularly to the resistance groups against Long Feng's men.

Just before they reached the town, Haru mentioned a topic that had been discussed the night before: the mysterious attack that wiped out several villages in a near by province.

"We don't know who's doing it," Haru frowned. His lips were in a tight line as he and Katara entered the edge of the small town. "The villages of Wei Nan and Shen Nao have been completely decimated."

"What about the informants there?" Katara asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. It seemed that over night and entire village had been wiped out. No survivors. No witnesses. "Didn't the resistance have men there?"

Haru let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the ground. "Have is the key word. I want to say it was the Dai Li... but from what father's been told, the results aren't the Dai Li's style."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Haru seemed hesitant to say more than was necessary. He glanced around them cautiously before leaning closer to the waterbender. "There were no survivors, Katara. Whoever went through those villages…" he hesitated. "It wasn't like what the Dai Li… what earthbenders would do. The population… men… women… children… it was a massacre."

Katara's jaw clenched. She'd heard the whisperings amongst Yung and the other mercenary and resistance leaders that met at Haru's house the night before. Houses had been ripped apart… windows shattered, doors broken, over turned buildings and stones thrown in every direction. But that wasn't the worst of it.

_"Bodies were found laying everywhere; their bones broken and gashes across their bodies…"_ One of the men had told them. _"It was like an animal attacked them… It wasn't something any mortal man would do."_

Katara shivered. Even she, who had seen up close the damage Long Feng's men could do, knew they wouldn't needlessly wipe out an entire village like that. Especially one that consisted mainly of civilians.

"…do something, you know?" Haru's question pierced her thoughts and Katara blinked. She turned to look at the young man beside her, questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Haru, what did you say?"

"I said I wish I could do something," Haru frowned. "Innocent people are being hurt. I feel as if I can't do anything," He let out a frustrated breath. "When I heard about it, I wanted to check it out, however, father said it was too dangerous. They still don't know who did it."

"We can't move until we're sure of what we're doing or who we're up against anyway. Besides, you _are_ doing something, Haru," Katara assured him. "What you're doing right now, what _we're_ doing for the Earth Kingdom and its people _is_ something. Don't forget that."

"I know… I know… it's just… frustrating," Haru released a heavy breath and lifted his head up. "We're here," he stated. He looked back at Katara. "We shouldn't talk about… it… while we're in town."

Katara nodded, understandingly. They didn't know if there were spies lurking near-bye. After the attacks on the other villages just a bit north of their province by some unknown force, everyone had been wary. "Do you need help?" Katara began, trying to change the subject.

Haru shook his head. "I need to put in the orders first and then Wei will gather the things together. We can walk around the town, if you want. We'll come back later to pick up the goods."

"That would be nice. I'd like to look around," Katara agreed_. I'd _like_ to get my mind off of him…_ "I'll wait outside then."

"I'll be out in a second." Haru smiled. He disappeared into one of the vegetable stalls. Outside, Katara wrapped her arms around herself and watched her breath crystallize in front of her from the chill of the morning. She could hear Haru inside, haggling for a deal.

As she waited, her eyes scanned the main street of the small town. The stores were barely opening up for the day. The bakery down the street already had smoke coming from its ovens' stacks. The faint scent of fresh bread would soon fill the street. She had only been to town twice before; on another errand with Haru and Sokka and when Haru led them through in order to get to their house the night they arrived.

However, if the town were like any other, the main street would be lined with shoppers during the morning rush by the time she and Haru picked up the vegetables and left.

As her eyes scanned the street, she made a mental note to stop by the bakery and pick up something for her to give to Sokka. He wouldn't be pleased to discover she was missing and a snack might appease him. Blue orbs continued down the street. The dress shop was opening… the bookstore was as well. Someone was already entering the shop.

Katara paused for a second and then turned back to the bookstore. In the Earth Kingdom, it was rare for someone to wear red. Red was a Fire Nation color. Katara felt her heart begin to race as her eyes narrowed. She had been positive the hooded person entering the shop was in red.

"Katara?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Haru's voice registered. He was calling her from within the stall. However, by that time, the young woman was already moving across the street; her mind focused on one thing. It was strange. She didn't even realize that her feet were moving until she found herself reaching for the door's handle.

Haru emerged from the vegetable stall and frowned. He looked from one side of the street to the other just in time to see a flash of blue disappear into the bookstore. His eyebrows knitted together and, without pausing, headed for the bookstore.

Inside the wooden building, a small bell rang as the door closed behind the waterbender. Katara stood just in front of the doorway as she surveyed the dimly lit bookshop. It was a small little store; its walls lined with shelf after shelf of neatly bound books. And in the corner, almost hidden by the shadows of the shelves, was a cloaked figure in dark red. For a moment, a surge of hope swelled inside of her, despite what her mind told her.

Katara opened her mouth and took one step before a regal sounding voice addressed her. "If you're looking for my brother, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Katara's eyes went wide as her hand rose and rested on her chest. "Azula?"

A small, amused chuckle escaped the cloaked figure as the pale skinned female turned around and met Katara's shocked expression with cool amber eyes. "Katara, good to see you again."

"Ah… good to see you, too…" Katara stammered, confused. Of course it was Azula. Why would Zuko be there? Katara's lips tightened. What was _Azula_ doing there? "What… what are you…?"

"Katara?" The bell echoed once more. The wooden door opened and let in a gust of cold air as the brown haired woman turned around. A pair of emerald green eyes met her sapphire ones. "There you are. I went outside, but you had wandered off."

"Haru…" Katara trailed off. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had been son entranced by the red cloaked stranger, she hadn't even told him where she was going. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone and before I knew it…" She trailed off and let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry, I wandered off."

Before Haru could reply, a cool, critical voice cut through their conversation. "Who is this?" The young man suddenly stiffened. He hadn't noticed the black haired female nearly hidden in the shadows across the room. Predatory amber eyes slowly raked down his body; studying him, as if accessing how dangerous he was. "Is he yours, Katara? He's not bad."

"What?" The brown haired woman gasped and shook her head. "No! No, Haru is just a friend!"

"A friend…?" Azula's voice was smooth as she eyed the male newcomer. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Good."

"Katara…" Haru began suspiciously as he stepped closer to her. "Do you know this person?"

"Yes, this is a…" Katara trailed off. What was Azula? Friend? Acquaintance? They only spent a few hours together at the most when she was injured.

"My name is Azula," Her footsteps were practically silent as she walked across the hard wood floor. "I am from the Fire Nation."

"Fire Nation?" Instantly, Haru was suddenly on guard. Unconsciously, he stepped in front of Katara; shielding her away from Azula. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at the figure across from them. Of course she was Fire Nation. She looked and dressed the part perfectly. From the looks of the expensive silk clothing beneath her thick cloak, she was wealthy, too. "What are you doing here?"

"Traveling," Azula replied coolly; somewhat amused as Katara pushed Haru to the side so she could talk to her.

"Haru, Azula is here on business… right?" Katara looked back at the smirking female.

"Right, just like last time," Azula told her. She looked at Haru, who was still eyeing her warily. "My brother and I had a run in with Katara a few weeks ago. She was nearly killed."

"Killed?" Haru gasped, turning towards Katara once more with concern evident in his voice. "When did you…?"

"It's fine, Haru," Katara assured him. "Azula, her brother, and their friends saved me and patched up my wounds."

"You make us sound so heroic," Azula laughed. She looked back at Haru. "She practically saved my brother's life. The least we could do was take the arrows out of her back."

Haru's eyes widened once more. "Arrows?"

Katara ignored Haru's questioning look and turned back to Azula. Ever since she realized it was Azula, the nagging question of where her little group was gnawed at Katara. Was Azula alone? Where were the others? Were they nearby? Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and before she knew it, she had asked a question.

"Speaking of Zuko," Her heart skipped a beat just saying his name. "How… how is he?" Katara inwardly grimaced at how pathetic she sounded. "And Jet and Aang, too." She added quickly.

The female Hunter smirked knowingly. "They're doing fine."

Katara swallowed. "Are they… with you?" she asked, hesitantly. She could feel her face warming up.

"Right now, no," Azula told her smoothly. She lifted her hands and examined her nails casually. "We split up to do some work."

"Oh…" Katara mumbled. "Are you going to be in town for a while, then?"

"I was on my way out, actually," Azula replied. She glanced around the room. "I was going to get a book. Traveling with three males can get quite boring, you know. Unfortunately, I've already read everything here."

"Oh…" The blue-eyed bender couldn't contain the disappointment in her voice. "So, you're leaving already?"

Azula smirked smugly. "We have a rather important job. I should be getting back to them as soon as possible."

"Right… right… of course," Katara nodded as she stepped aside to give Azula a clear pathway to the door. "Well… it was good to see you again."

"Likewise," Azula gave her a nod of her head. Her eyes settled on the young man still at Katara's side. As she walked passed, she paused in front of him. "It was nice meeting you… Haru, is it?" He merely nodded, unsure of what to say. Azula chuckled and looked back at Katara. "He's a loyal one."

With that, the black haired female lifted the dark red hood back over her head and walked out the door. Haru immediately turned to Katara. "Katara, there's something… different about her, don't you think?"

"She helped save my life, Haru." Katara reminded him sharply.

"Still…" Haru trailed off weakly. "I heard some groups from the Fire Nation were siding with…" He glanced at the door, almost nervously, and lowered his voice. "With you know who."

Katara shook her head. "Not them," she assured him. "I never even had a chance to properly thank…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. "Oh, gods… I'll be right back."

"What?" Haru frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katara, where are you going? You barely know the town or how to get back."

"I'll be right back, Haru!" She shrugged off his concerned hand and rushed to the door. She heard him call her name once more as the cold air greeted her. A second later, the door closed behind her as she stood out on the street; her eyes looking for any sign of the Fire Nation female.

"By the way," Katara nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the voice. She whirled around and saw the black haired female leaning against the side of the building and examining her long, sharp nails once more. "You've heard about the massacres north of here, haven't you?"

A small chill ran through Katara's body at the thought. Azula always spoke as if she knew something the others did not. Silently, Katara wondered what exactly Azula knew about the massacres. Her eyes narrowed and she took a careful step back while keeping her eyes locked on Azula's body. "Yes… what about them?"

"Just do us all a favor and don't go out at night."

Something about her tone was different. Typically, Azula's voice had a slight alluring and coy tone to it. However, suddenly, she sounded serious. Katara frowned. Azula was warning her.

"What are you talking about?"

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Don't go out at night. It's dangerous."

Katara let out a scoff. "Azula, I travel with a mercenary group, remember? I'm familiar with danger-"

"Good," Azula cut her off quickly. "Because there is something out there that might want _you_," Katara's eyes widened. Before she could say anything else, Azula straightened up. "We'll meet again."

"What?" What was Azula talking about? Katara raised her hand and rubbed her head. "Azula…" She lowered her hand and looked back towards the spot where the cloaked figure had been standing. Azula had disappeared. "Azula?"

Dumbly, Katara turned around in a little circle, trying to find any sign of the Fire Nation female. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. It was as if Azula had suddenly… vanished.

"Katara," She turned around and saw Haru coming out of the bookstore. "Are you all right?"

Blue eyes narrowed, confused as they darted around the area. It was just like at the palace when she woke up; it was as if they had never been there. Katara shook her head and turned back to Haru. "Yeah… I'm fine."

* * *

"It's a small town down the road," Azula said as she tapped its location on Aang's map with her perfectly manicured nail. "I think he'll be heading there."

Jet narrowed his eyes and pulled the piece of grass from between his lips. He remained where he sat with his back leaning against one of the trees that lined their little campsite.

"What makes you think he'll go there?" Jet asked sharply. "A widowed psychic vampire's moves are sporadic. He could go anywhere."

"Jet, Jet, Jet…" Azula sighed heavily. "Just because you didn't find anything in the town east of here doesn't mean you have to disagree with my suggestion."

"I'm just saying," Jet shrugged. "For all we know he's miles from here."

"No," Zuko's voice drawled from across the fire. His eyes were narrowed as he locked on to his younger sister's features. "She knows something."

The other two males in the group straightened up in their seats and turned back to the only female. Azula sat up straight and smirked. "See… Zuzu trusts me."

"Then spill," Jet frowned as he leaned forward. "What makes you so sure our prey is heading towards the town you went to?"

"For a while, he's been heading north," Aang noted. "I don't see why he'd turn around all of a sudden and head south."

"I saw something there early this morning," Azula told them as she smirked smugly. "Something he'd want," She leaned forward and drew her nail across the map. "He hasn't hit another town for a week and a half."

"Maybe he's hiding from us?" Aang suggested as he glanced up at all the members of the hunting party. "By now, he must realize Hunters have been dispatched to hunt him."

"No," Jet frowned. "He's lost it. He wouldn't be able to realize anything now that his mate is dead and he's lost his sanity."

Aang's eyebrows furrowed. "Then what else could it be? Usually, they're attacking a village or people along a roadside every other night. He couldn't possibly have disappeared. Why would he stop without any warning?"

Zuko's jaw clenched. A psychic vampire who lost their mate lost their sanity and would spend the rest of their lives tearing through the world while drowned in a desperate search for their dead mate. Nothing could stop them unless, by some miracle, they found what they were looking for…or were killed. Since no other Hunters had been dispatched and no humans could possibly take on an unrestrained psychic vampire, there was only one conclusion.

A cold, wary voice spread across the campsite. "He found an unmated human," Zuko stated as his eyes rose and locked on to Azula's. "Didn't he?" The small smile that tugged at her red lips was the answer he needed.

"Impossible," Jet shook his head and stood up. "That's impossible! His mate is dead! That's why he's crazy!" The brown haired male exclaimed as he began pacing the area around the fire. He stopped just beside Zuko and glared down at him. "Are you telling me he's going to try to replace his dead mate?"

"That can't be possible…" Aang whispered. His eyes went from Azula to Zuko. "Can it?"

Azula merely shrugged. "I'm just throwing the opinion out there."

"Don't give me that, Azula," Jet growled. "You're the one who said he was heading over to that village. So fess up! Is he going there to try to turn an unmated human? Is that even possible!?"

"It's never been done," Aang stammered. He shook his head and dug through his bag to look through one of his books. "I mean… I've never heard of it being done before."

"It _is_ theoretically possible," Azula told them smoothly. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the large rock behind her. "Think about it. He's searching for his mate and then suddenly crosses path with a human destined to be mated with a psychic vampire."

"But how would he_ know_?" Jet stressed.

"Her blood scent," Aang piped. Jet looked across the campfire. "Humans have a weaker blood scent than we do, but when they make contact with the psychic vampire they're supposed to be mated to, their blood scent changes."

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he fixed them on the dancing flames in front of him. "It's fragrant… like a wine. It stands out; especially to the psychic vampire they're supposed to be mated to."

"It's supposed to be an intoxicating scent," Azula continued. "Typically, we restrain our senses so as not to become overloaded, you all know that. However, a widowed psychic vampire looses that restraint. They'd be able to pick up the blood scent easily. A week old blood scent can be picked up as if she spilled perfume for a trail."

Aang shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So it would be as if he's finding his mate for the first time."

"Well… you're smarter than you look. Good for you." Azula smirked. Aang sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he closed the book over his lap.

Jet let out a grumble as he sat down a few paces away from their leader. His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned forward and stared into the fire. He closed his eyes and ran one hand through his thick hair. "What about her mate?"

"Mate…? She's not mated yet." Aang corrected him. Jet let out a low grumble and looked up to glare at Aang.

"The vampire she's supposed to be mated with, obviously," Jet snapped. "Where's he?"

Azula calm amber eyes looked across the fire. "Who knows?"

"Great… great…" Jet threw his arms into the air and shook his head. "She's basically a sitting duck, then."

"She's not going anywhere," Azula mused. "If we leave in the morning, we should arrive there by tomorrow evening."

"What if it's too late?" Aang asked with a frown. "What if he gets there before we do?"

Azula smirked and let out a little chuckle. "He's already there."

Jet's head shot up. "What? Why didn't you say so-"

"Why do you think he hasn't attacked anything in days?" Azula snapped. "Stop and think for a moment, Jet. Don't you think it's strange why there haven't been any more reports of 'mysterious attacks' since we arrived?"

"All I'm saying is that if we know where he is, we should go and get rid of him before he tries anything," Jet retorted proudly. "We're wasting time just sitting here!"

Without warning, Jet stood up. He brushed off his dark colored clothes as he walked towards his pack by the tree. He hadn't gotten two steps before Zuko's authoritative voice froze him in his spot.

"If we leave now, we'll get there in the morning and at that point, he'll be in hiding… probably somewhere we can't find him," Zuko pointed out roughly. "And if Azula's little theory is correct, it also means that he's regained some of his sanity. As long as he believes he's found his mate again, it is possible that he's focusing all his energy into winning her over."

"Winning her over?" Jet snorted. "I thought mates were unbreakable bonds that no one could resist."

Azula scoffed and turned her head away from the male. "What do you take us for – animals? Human mates have refused psychic vampires before. The human mate must pull away before it gets too strong to resist. It's rare, but it happens."

"Master Pakku," Aang piped. "That's why he's aged so much. I heard he has a brush with a Water Tribe woman. She rejected and left him before any sort of bond could be established."

Jet let out a gruff snort and crossed his arms. "Oh, big surprise."

"I'm going for a walk." Another voice said suddenly.

The trio looked towards Zuko. The vampire had already left his spot; his vanishing backside the only thing they could see through the trees as Zuko walked away. They hadn't even heard him stand up. Azula narrowed her eyes and watched her brother disappear within the shadows of the forest. His swords were missing.

_What will you do, Zuzu?_ She thought to herself as she listened to Jet and Aang discuss Aang's former teacher. _What will you do when you see her again? _A smug look reached Azula's face. _I can't wait…_

Zuko looked over his shoulder. Their little rest area and the campfire they had built, for the sake of looking 'human', had disappeared in the forest behind him. He turned back to the tall trees before him and knelt down. Firm muscles contracted and then released as he launched himself into the air.

He easily landed on one of the sprawling branches in the canopy before crouching down and jumping from one branch to another. The cold night air filled his lungs as he leapt over the forest floor; his hair whipping around his pale face as his speed increased.

The trees and sky melted into a dark, shadowy blur as he practically flew through the forest. His amber eyes narrowed with determination as he ran in the direction of the town Azula had been in that day. If they had ridden their mounts there, it would've taken about a day to get to the town.

However, for a lone vampire who could almost fly after years of training, an hour was all that was needed to arrive at the edge of the town.

Zuko slowed into a casual walk as soon as he entered the outskirts of the town. He raised his hands and casually adjusted his neat, dark red shirt as he walked through the dirt streets. At that time of the night, the only stores that were open were the few bars that lined the street.

A good handful of drunkards littered the area; some were stumbling their way home and some collapsed under their own weight like heaps of garbage by the buildings. Zuko struggled not to curl up his lip in distaste. As a vampire, it wasn't difficult for him to smell the alcohol reeking around the area.

Eventually, the Hunter slipped into one of the numerous alleyways. He made it two steps in when a pair of amber eyes locked onto his.

"Really, Zuzu… sneaking off without so much as a word? I'm crushed."

A low growl echoed from Zuko's throat as he stepped around his sister. "Where are the other two?"

"Back at the camp," Azula replied smoothly as she turned around. Zuko didn't give any sign of stopping. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" the male hissed in a low voice. "I'm surveying the area for tomorrow."

"Aang will be so disappointed that you didn't bring him along," Azula almost pouted. "After all, he's supposed to be learning from you."

"He can learn from me when we're _not_ hunting a widowed psychic vampire that could easily kill every single human in his village," Zuko retorted as he turned the corner. As he expected, Azula followed behind him. "If you're worried that I'll get hurt, I'm touched."

A slight scoff was his answer. "Don't be silly," she snapped. "I just wanted to see if you'd notice me following you this entire time. I should've known you wouldn't."

"My mind is occupied with more important things."

Azula smirked. "Like… your fiancée?" For just a split second, Zuko stiffened.

Jin had been the last thing on his mind. Ever since they began talking about psychic vampire mates and their sweet, intoxicating blood, all he could think about was _her_ sweet, intoxicating blood. He'd never tasted anything like it and he knew he never would again unless she was offering herself to him. Zuko shook his head to rid himself of her haunting thoughts. He had a mission to think about.

"Yes," he replied as he turned to face his sister. A cold look was on his face. "That was exactly what I was thinking about. Why wouldn't I be thinking of her, considering the severity of this mission?"

Azula lifted her nose in to the air as she stopped right behind her brother. "You never could take a joke, Zuzu."

"That's because your jokes aren't funny," Zuko grumbled as he leaned back against the back of a building. His eyes narrowed. Azula melted into the shadows beside him effortlessly. "Did you smell his blood scent when you were here?"

"Faint traces… they were at least a day old," Azula replied seriously. "I suspect he wandered through here, but hasn't returned since. He might have followed her home."

"That may work to our advantage. The less people around, the better," Zuko asserted. "Did you track her?"

"Of course," Azula snapped. "There are less people than here in the town, but she is staying in some sort of barn with numerous other people."

Zuko frowned. "That might pose a problem for us. I don't want too many witnesses," Zuko moved forward. Without looking back at Azula, he gave her an order. "Take me to her."

A sly smile graced Azula's lips. "Whatever you say, brother."

He ignored her snide tone as she moved in front of him. Silently, they walked through the back alleys of the small town until they reached the edge. A dirt path lead towards the hills in the distance and Azula pointed towards one of the near-by slopes.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Even through the darkness, with only the moonlight to guide him, he could clearly make out the house situated just above the tree line. Behind it was a larger building made of stone and wood. Through the one of the windows, he could see the dim fire light against a worn curtain.

In the air, the remaining blood scent that had lingered over the massacred villages could be detected. His scent was heavy; meaning that he had been there recently. Zuko took a step forward and inhaled the chill air.

"He did follow her up there."

"Then we know where he is," Azula agreed. Her eyes swept through the surrounding area. The forest that surrounded the house and the town spread for miles; but it was still a smaller area to search than an entire continent. "He'll be easy to find."

Zuko's hands clenched at his sides. "I'm going up there."

The female beside him jerked her head back in surprise. Azula whirled around and glared at him. "What are you talking about? You said you only came to survey the area. We've done that. We should return to the others."

The corners of Zuko's lips tugged into a haughty smirk as he walked across the road. "Afraid, Azula?"

Annoyance flashed over Azula's face. Gritting her teeth, she walked past him and jumped into the nearest tree branches. As she stood triumphantly over one extended branch, she looked down at the ground and smirked. "I'm not you, Zuzu. Are we going or not?"

"I thought so," Zuko looked around the surrounding area. The nearest human was a drunkard tripping over his own feet at the edge of the town. Zuko looked back at the tree and jumped. The branch barely moved as he landed beside Azula. "Control your scent. We can't risk him finding out we're here."

Azula let out a haughty snort. Controlling one's blood scent took years of practice. It was one of the only things Zuko could do better than her. In a matter of seconds, she could no longer smell her brother's scent in the air, nor her own.

Zuko adjusted the swords at his side and crouched down on the branch. Azula felt a small vibration on the wood beneath her feet just as Zuko launched himself forward and darted into the next tree. Not to be out done, the female Hunter quickly followed after him.

With each breath they took, they could smell it the prey's blood scent. Every vampire had a blood scent that stood out amongst their kind. Blood vampires had the strongest ones and psychics had the least pungent, however, without any sort of restraint, a psychic's blood scent would flood the area; getting stronger as one neared the vampire. The scent was fresh all around them. Their prey had been there recently and seemed to have circled the area numerous times.

Around them, the leaves and branches blurred once more as they shifted through the shadows of the trees, unheard and unseen. Beneath them, the branches barely moved as their feet landed and then pushed them towards the next branch. Silence was a necessity to a Hunter. They couldn't afford to be discovered.

Azula raised her arms and grabbed on to a higher branch. With an effortless pull, she brought her body up on another branch as Zuko perched below her on another branch.

The small farmhouse before them was quiet. Slight shuffling from within indicated that there was someone was still awake inside. Two voices could be made out and Azula smirked. Her eyes lowered to the branch below.

Zuko's eyebrows were knitted together. A look of utter concentration graced his face. He had heard it one of the voices. As the whispering continued, his amber eyes widened and his jaw locked. He recognized it as clearly as he could recognize his own. His pale hand that braced the side of the tree clenched unconsciously. Wood splintered beneath his fingertips as he dug his fingers into the tree.

It was her. That faint scent in town, the one that was over powered by their prey's scent…it belonged to _her_. "Azula…" his voice was low and dangerous. Why didn't she tell him? Everything suddenly made sense. His dreams, his visions, the taste of her blood…the unwavering feeling that had been pushing him to the town, to the farmhouse and_ her_. He didn't know what was driving him forward until he heard _her_.

Above him, his sister lifted her chin. It was about time he realized it. It had been easy for her to figure out. The muffled footsteps within the house grew louder and suddenly, the back door opened.

"Let me walk you back," a male voice said quietly as two figures slipped outside. "If Sokka is still awake, he'll get mad at you for staying up so late."

A small giggle escaped soft pink lips. "He'll get mad at me no matter what… even if it was just to finish that book."

Azula could practically taste Zuko's irritation and smirked. Her brother was jealous if the human male. She drew her amber eyes back to the duo as they began the small walk up the incline to the barn. They were speaking in quiet voices, but both Hunters could easily make out what they were saying, even from the distance.

"You should've brought your coat with you." The human male said as he smiled at brown haired young woman at his side.

"This is nothing, Haru," she assured him. "The South Pole was much worse. I can take a minute or two of cold air."

"Katara, I still don't want to be responsible for your getting sick," he chuckled as he took one step closer to her. "My mother will kill me."

Azula looked back down at the branch below her. Immediately, her smug smile was wiped off her face. "Zuko!" Her brother had vanished from his perch. For a moment, Azula didn't know what bothered her most; the fact that Zuko had vanished or the fact that he had vanished without her noticing. The black haired Hunter quickly looked back at the two humans. Her narrowed eyes scanned every shadow she could find, wondering if Zuko had snuck closer to them.

She didn't think he'd reveal himself to her so recklessly. Azula frowned. Perhaps she should've told him about Katara.

Down below, the two were halfway up the hill. They were nearly to the water pump when Katara suddenly stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes squinting into the darkness.

"Katara?" She felt a tug on the arm that was hooked on to her friend's. "Are you all right?"

"I thought I heard…" she trailed off. Katara turned her head forward and shook it. "Sorry, I thought I heard something."

Haru's hold on her arm loosened and his lips began to frown. "Where?" he asked, suspiciously. Katara released his arm and turned around.

"The tree line… I thought I heard something in the bushes." Katara told him.

Haru's eyebrows furrowed. He held his arm out in front of her. "Stay here…" he told her as he began walking forward.

"Haru," Katara frowned. "Haru, it was probably just an animal."

"I want to make sure," Haru asserted as he took another step forward. He kept his emerald eyes on the shadowed bushes in front of him. "Hello?" he called out carefully. His arms were raised in preparation for bending. "Is anyone there?"

Katara narrowed her eyes. She looked around the area she had been left standing at. The water pump. She looked back at Haru. He was halfway towards the bushes. Everything was silent now, but she could've sworn she heard something. Katara turned back to the water pump and moved her arms in a circle before her.

Azula narrowed her eyes. A thick stream of water was bended from the pump's mouth and collected in front of Katara. "I forgot she was a waterbender…" she whispered in a low voice as she smirked. "Oh, Zuzu… good luck with this one…" Her eyes moved back towards the young man.

She took a breath and her eyes widened. That wasn't Zuko who had let Katara hear him. Her blood ran cold as a swear escaped her lips. How could she not have smelled him?

"Haru," Katara called out in a low voice. She took a step forward, the ball of water floating in front of her. Something was gnawing at her stomach and telling her to pull back. "Haru!"

The bushes moved in front of Haru and he jumped back; his eyes wide. "What the-"

It happened faster than they thought possible. As Haru prepared to split the earth in order to spread apart the bushes before him, a dark blur flew from the shadows of the tree line. Almost instantly, Haru's body was flying through the air, his arms and legs hanging limply at his sides.

All the color drained out of Katara's face as she watched the young man plummet to the earth unconscious. "Haru!" Katara threw her arms back and shot them forward. The mass of water in her hands flew across the grassy hillside. Drops of red mingled with the clear water as the hastily controlled stream broke his fall. "Haru!"

Before she could move, a dark shadow fell over her body. Her heart leapt to her throat as she whirled around. Wide blue orbs stared up into hollow brown ones as a disheveled looking man stared back at her from the edge of the tree line. From where he had thrown Haru.

Katara could feel her heart racing and hear her mind telling her run. She willed her legs to move, only to find them planted firmly to the ground. A sharp, panicked gasp escaped her lips as she looked down. Small mounds of stone had risen over her booted feet.

"No…!" Katara gasped as she knelt down and tried to pry the stones off her feet. Her head shot from the stone mounds to the slowly approaching stranger. "Don't come any closer! Who are you!?"

As he emerged into the moonlight, Katara could see him clearly. He wore blue clothes that were torn and ripped in numerous places. Stains of red and brown were matted deeply into the unwashed cloth. Thick black hair had grown tangled and dirty; unkempt for who knew how long. Yet on his face…

Katara released her hold on the stone that encased her feet. Even in all her fear and panic, she couldn't help but notice his face. He looked utterly broken. A dirt caked arm reached out for her as he approached. A small, desperate smile reached his face as his eyes softened.

He was saying something. Katara shook her head. No. He was chanting something. Over and over. She could hear his ragged, desperate voice calling for her. "Oma… Oma…"

Katara swallowed and shook her head. "My name isn't… I'm not Oma!"

His eyes were looking at her intently. They were filled with such warmth. "Oma…"

Katara felt the panic surge through her once more. Her hands shot down to the stone at her feet. "Haru!" she cried out. She backed across the hillside. The young earthbender was sprawled across the puddle, in the same position he was in when he landed. _No! _

"Oma…" Her eyes shot up. He was coming closer; his sad smile directed at her.

Katara twisted her body away from him and prepared to bend more water from the pump. "I'm not… Oma!"

"Azula!"

The name shot through her senses. She whirled around and nearly screamed as two balls of glowing blue fire hurtled towards her. Instinctively, Katara raised her arms to shield her face. She felt the stones holding her feet down burst apart.

"What…?" Breathlessly, Katara looked down just as an arm wrapped around her stomach and knocked her back. Wind whipped by her head as the figure in red dragged her body away from the stranger's path.

"What did I tell you?" a female voice hissed in her ear. "Didn't I say not to go outside at night?"

Katara's heart was pounding in her chest. Breathlessly, she tried to speak and ask questions. "A… Azu…"

"Get her out of the way!" a male voice ordered from the hillside.

Her attention immediately shifted. Katara craned her neck over Azula's shoulder and let out a sharp gasp. The stranger, the man chanting Oma, stood in his place. The soft, intent look in his eyes vanished as he stared down the pointed end of a sword.

Standing in front of him was a tall figure dressed in black and dark red. Thick black hair blew in the cool night breeze as his pale hands firmly wrapped around the hilt of the sword. In one smooth, fluid motion the single blade split in two.

She knew she recognized his voice. "Zuko…"

Burning amber eyes locked on to the enraged brown ones of his prey. "She's not Oma," Zuko told him in a low, dangerously calm voice. "She's not your mate." Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice spoke.

_She's mine. _

* * *

AN – After several people have asked, I've complied a four page explanation of my little vampire world on my LJ. The link is posted on my profile. There are spoilers, though! I hope this helps! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Under a Sapphire Sky**  
_Chapter Six_  
By Refe

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

"Stay here," She barely heard the cold, hardened voice of the female carrying her as she was deposited roughly on the ground, around the corner of the house. Stern golden eyes locked onto her blue ones. "Don't move."

"Azula-" Katara began; only to be given a sharp glare as the black haired woman whirled around.

"And don't you dare make a sound!" A split second later, Azula had vanished around the corner. The stunned waterbender blinked, dumbfounded. What had just happened? One second, her feet were trapped within the ground and the next; wind was whipping past her face as she was carried away.

Azula had come out of nowhere and Zuko… Her breath caught in her throat. Zuko was _there_. Slowly, she took a step forward. Shaking hands reached up and grasped on to the wall as she peered around the corner. Blue eyes widened at the sight unfolding beneath the starlight.

Zuko was standing his ground with one sword in either hand as he stood in the spot where she had been standing just moments earlier. Beside him, Azula was in a fighting stance. Flickering, jagged blue lines of energy crackled around her hands as the siblings studied their opponent.

Across from them, a worn figure stood with a gaze that went past the siblings and rested on glistening blue eyes, as if there was nowhere else for him to look.

For a moment, Katara's heart clenched in her chest. A sudden wave of concern swept through her as she met the pained eyes of dazed earthbender that had thrown Haru across the grassy knoll without a care. Part of her wanted to be angry with him; he had hurt her friend, but at the same time, when she looked into his eyes… she could only feel pity. What made him look at her that way?

"Oma…" His voice cracked as he extended one dirty, blood and earth caked hand in her direction. Katara let out a sharp breath and quickly turned her head away. She pulled her body back behind the house and bit her lower lip. As she tilted her head back against the earthen structure, she closed her eyes and willed herself not to look back around. She could hear that name calling to her.

As she slipped behind the house, the saddened look on the stranger's face deepened. His extended hand slowly fell to his side as he whispered his lost beloved's name once more. Just a few paces from him, Zuko forced himself to focus on the fallen vampire before him rather than the confused young woman hiding. She would be safe as long as they kept the fallen vampire away from her.

In his hands, the blades began to heat up with the fire coursing through his veins. He needed to slice through the other vampire's neck to finish him off… to stop those eyes. Those sad eyes with just a small flicker of hope within their depths were directed towards _her_. The woman who had plagued his mind every waking moment since she fell into his arms. The woman whose sweet, intoxicating blood assured him nothing would ever taste so pleasurable in his mouth ever again. That woman who was _his_.

And when he saw someone else's eyes looking at her the way only he should've, all the reasons for hunting the mad vampire vanished; only to be replaced with one, blaring thought: Katara was his and no one else was going to have her.

Pearl white teeth gritted within a firm jaw as narrowed golden eyes determinedly locked onto the lost creature. Beside him, Zuko could sense his sister's presence; ready and waiting. "We don't have time to get the others." He said in a low, irritated voice. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were supposed to go after him as a team to secure a clean hunt. That was the reason all four of them had been sent at once.

"I know," Azula replied smoothly. "We need to finish him now. Quick and clean before the humans can be alerted," Zuko could feel the air around them warming up from the heat their bodies released into the cold night air. Her eyes darted over to her brother for a just a moment before quickly returning to their prey. "He's going to go to her." Her knowing voice was laced with a warning.

A deep breath slowly slipped from his lips. "I know."

Zuko could practically smell the confusion and fear coming from around the house. His hands tightened around the hilts of the swords. As long as the raggedly dressed immortal still lived, _she_ was in danger. Even if her current blood scent told the vampire world that she was ready to be taken as a mate, her blood would not satisfy anyone but the one destiny had chosen for her.

And when her blood did not bring the prey the taste he was looking for, she was as good as dead. A feeling of dread spread through his body at the very thought. Her blood… on those dirty hands… smeared across lips that weren't his. Her lifeless eyes staring back at him. The Hunter would never allow it. Zuko felt his chest tighten. He would never forgive himself if he did.

Across from them, the prey took a small tentative step forward. Instantly, Zuko had his swords up and Azula's crackling fire shot up. "So…" she asked smoothly. "What's your plan?"

"To stop him before he gets to her, obviously."

The corner of Azula's lips curled up slightly. "Your brilliance astounds me, brother."

"Just make sure he doesn't get close to her. He's an earthbender… we don't know exactly how good he is." Zuko murmured in a low voice. Azula nodded and stepped back, trying to assess their prey as he took another step forward.

"Oma…"

"Her name isn't Oma," Zuko hissed dangerously. "She is not your mate, Shu."

"I doubt he'll listen, Zuzu," Azula spat out coolly. "There is no way for him to regain his sanity after he loses it."

Shu took another step forward and Zuko took a deep breath. With is eyes focused on the fallen vampire, Zuko darted forward. Shu raised one arm quickly, sending a wall of earth between him the Hunter. With a swing of the blades, the earth wall crumbled before him, only to reveal empty space behind it.

"Azula!" Zuko whirled around as a crack of blue lightning sounded behind him. A solid wall of earth swallowed the attack and then fell forward. His sister jumped out of the way and sent another spiraling ball of blue flame towards the prey.

Shu stumbled forward, his eyes fixed in Katara's directions. His unwavering stare didn't falter as he raised another hand and sent a clump of earth into the air to absorb Azula's fire. The female hunter landed a few feet away, a low growl of frustration escaping her lips as she watched the chunks of dirt fall to the ground.

Zuko ran forward. He adjusted one sword in his right hand and hurled it forward. As if knowing it was already coming, Shu turned around and threw his arm into the air. A wave of earth was bended upwards, knocking the sword away and tossing it across the sloping hillside. As the prey was distracted, Zuko jumped into the air and brought his sword down.

A pained groan escaped Zuko's lips as Shu's stone covered arm slammed into his midsection before the sword could even touch Shu. A sharp gasp escaped Katara's lips as her hands rose to cover them. Zuko's body was thrown across the ground like a child's rag doll without any effort. She watched as Zuko quickly regained control of his fall and landed steadily on his feet. Her eyes narrowed. How did he do that? If anything, Zuko should've been knocked out on the ground.

Unconsciously, his hand lowered and placed itself over the area where Shu had hit him. Darkened gold eyes rose and sent a deadly glare at the prey. The unrestrained power of a psychic vampire would be death on an unprepared Hunter. Zuko gritted his teeth. He could feel the pain spreading across his abdomen.

Azula frowned as she watched her brother's failed attempt and jumped back into the forest. Pale hands gripped the branches of the trees as she pulled herself as high as she could go. She silently ran through the canopy, her eyes focused on the creature below as she gathered her energy for another shot.

Zuko needed a distraction in order to get close enough to behead the other vampire. That was the reason more than one Hunter was dispatched when a mad psychic vampire needed to be hunted. One, no matter how powerful, could not do it alone.

Shu's back was turned to her and Zuko. He was making his way towards the human girl and Azula narrowed her eyes. Gathering all her energy, she moved her arms in a circle around her body and shot a strong stream of blue lightning towards the immortal earthbender.

From the corner of his eye, Zuko saw the flicker of energy and took it as his signal. He shot up from where he landed and raced forward. As he passed his fallen sword, he grabbed the handle and clenched it in his hands. His footsteps easily alerted Shu to his presence and the other vampire turned around.

As soon as he did, he caught the sight of the lightning attack and turned to bend the ground into a shield. As chunks of earth exploded around them, Zuko sent his blades down the front of Shu's body. A pained growl escaped the other vampire's mouth as Zuko was suddenly thrown back once more.

Dust settled around them as Zuko landed and skid a stop. He quickly lifted his eyes to behold the damage. Shu stood in his place; twin gashes across his chest and stomach soaking his clothes with even more blood. Zuko silently swore. It would be a matter of minutes before those gashes healed.

"You're supposed to aim for his head," Azula hissed, irritated as she landed beside him. "You didn't even slow him down."

"I wouldn't be criticizing. Your fire didn't even touch him." Zuko retorted.

"My_ fire_ was supposed to distract him and it did its job. I can't say the same for you," Azula snapped. "I'm giving you one more chance, Zuzu," She lifted up her hands and shifted into a fighting position. "Don't mess this up."

"Just keep him occupied." Zuko stood up and readjusted the swords in his hands. Shu had turned his back on them once more in favor of making his way towards Katara.

Behind the house, the young human woman pressed her body against the wall. Her heart was racing in her chest as she slowly crumpled to the ground. The cuts were right down his chest. Clean, deep cuts that should've sent a normal man falling to his death while writhing with agony. Instead, she had seen dark red liquid slowly being sealed off by _flesh_.

His skin had seemed to pull together on its own. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Even healing with waterbending took some time, but it had just been a matter of seconds and she had witnessed the flesh regenerate itself. Her mind couldn't grasp a single thought as several whirled through them. Who was he? What was he doing? What _was_ he?

She needed to wake the others. She didn't know whether it was to get them to help or to send them to safety, but she knew she had to wake them. Stumbling over her trembling legs, Katara kept her hand against the side of the building as she made her way to the back door. As she rounded the corner, she froze in her spot.

Blue eyes narrowed as she took a step forward. Her hand left the wall as she craned her neck forward. Something was happening in the distance… Her eyes went wide. "No…" Her hands rose to her mouth as she watched the dark smoke coiling up into the night sky. Below it, an orange and yellow glow pulsed as it consumed the town.

A yell echoed around the corner and she whirled around. Without a second thought, she ran forward and came to a sudden stop. Across the lawn, the smaller main house's door had been shattered. Splintered wood and broken slabs were tossed aside as a slim figure stood up and brushed the remains of the door off her body. As she stepped out from the doorway, a small clump of stray hair fell between her golden eyes.

A scowl reached Azula's face as realized her meticulously kept hair had been disheveled. Katara's eyes widened. Azula's body just shattered a door.

"Get out of here!"

A sharp voice caught Katara's attention as she turned her head and saw Zuko's frustrated face. "Oma…" Katara's head whipped to her right. Blue eyes widened as her mouth twisted into a scream.

"Katara!" Someone was calling her name, but she couldn't take her eyes off the man looming before her. Shu hovered just an arms length from her, his thoughtful expression only marred by the stench of decay in his clothes and skin. Blood caked hands reached forward for her as she felt her heart stop in her chest. "Katara!"

Without warning, a boulder slammed against Shu, knocking him too the side before Katara's scream could make its way out. Shu tumbled to the ground, not bothering to fight the boulder as it landed beside him and fell over. "Haru!?"

The blue-eyed waterbender turned her head towards the figure barely standing across the slope. Haru's legs were wobbling as one arm was held out in an attempt to steady him. His other hand was placed over his stomach as a pained look graced his face. Without thinking twice, Katara ran across the grass.

Annoyed gold eyes followed her as a scowled fixed itself on his face. "Wonderful, you were shown up by a human," Azula scoffed as she arrived beside Zuko and lifted up her nose proudly. "Even_ he_ got a hit in."

"Now is not the time for you to be critical, Azula," Zuko hissed as he shot his sister a glare. "All this yelling is bound to attract attention. The other humans might be awakened if it keeps up."

Across the hillside, Katara was at her friend's side. Her arm went under Haru's as she attempted to prop him up against her. "We need to get you somewhere safe!"

"Katara… what's going on?" Haru choked out. He grimaced with every word that escaped his lips. "What…" He looked up and squinted at the strangers by his house. "Who are those people?"

"Never mind them," Katara said as the two of them began limping away from the middle of the fight. "I need to get you checked!"

"I'm fine, Katara, but who are they? Why are they fighting?"

"Just forget about them for a second! They can handle themselves!" Katara insisted. _I know; I've seen them. _She felt him jerk forward beside her and she looked over. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as a sliver of deep red trickled down the corner of his mouth. "Haru, blood is coming out of your mouth," Katara stressed in a barely controlled, panic laden voice. "I need to heal you!"

"Katara-" Without warning, the young man's body was forcibly torn from her arms. Katara let out a scream as the ground beneath their feet began to split apart. Haru stumbled back as the earth swept him forward and away from the other brunette.

"Haru!" Katara reached forward, desperately trying to grab hold of her friend as he was separated from her. All she could see were his wide green eyes as his feet slipped out from beneath him. His arms flailed helplessly in the air as he fell backwards. "Haru!"

The human earthbender turned his head and crossed his arms over his head just as the same boulder he had bended earlier slammed against him. Katara's horrified scream echoed across the area as she watched Haru's body fly through the air. A small trail of blood streamed from his mouth as his wide eyes showed absolute horror. His limp body crashed through the trees surrounding the house and disappeared within the forest.

Unable to contain her panic any more, Katara ran forward, screaming his name. Azula rolled her eyes. "So much for quiet."

"He's jealous," Zuko stated as he stood up and narrowed his eyes. A furious look was on Shu's face as he watched the human female run after her fallen comrade. "We can use this."

"Zuko!" Azula's hand shot and grabbed on to his upper arm. She tugged him forward and pointed to the small house. One of the windows was suddenly illuminated with light from within.

"They woke up," Zuko frowned. His eyes darted towards the panicking young woman and then to the insane vampire that was slowly making his way towards her. He gritted his teeth and slung his swords over his back. He slipped then into their sheathes silently. "We need to lure him out of here before anyone comes out. I'll grab the girl."

"What about her friend?" Azula asked curiously. She raised an eyebrow as she glanced at her brother. The taller vampire locked his jaw and she smirked. "Jealous?"

"You can take him if you wish, he's none of our concern," Zuko spat out. "Now go! Head back to the camp!"

Before Azula could reply, Zuko had all but vanished from her side. All she could make out was the surprised yelp from Katara's mouth as Zuko swept her up and disappeared into the forest. Her eyes darted back to the prey. Shu's face twisted with anger as he realized his prospective 'mate' had been carried away. As she expected, Shu tore off after Zuko.

Silently, she hoped that they would make it. Zuko was a Hunter and had trained for much of his life, but that still didn't guarantee that he would be fast enough to elude an unrestrained psychic vampire.

"Gods!" a voice shouted from the broken doorway of the house and Azula jumped back into the surrounding tree line before she could be seen. She knelt down in the shadows and peered through the bushes as she watched a man and woman survey the broken remains of their back door. A small smirk crossed Azula's lips.

She had a personal score to settle with her prey now. No one had ever gotten a good enough hit to send her through a door. "Haru!?" the woman's voice called as she stumbled over the wooden remains. "Haru!"

Her husband reached forward and grabbed her arm to hold her back; old, critical eyes carefully studying the surrounding. His wife looked up at him, beseechingly. "Careful… they might still be out there."

Azula snorted inwardly. Silently, she slipped through the forest and made her way to the other side of the house. It didn't take her long to find the fallen male lying unconscious against a tree. Her hand rose and slowly touched the area of missing bark against the tree. Shu had been powerful enough to do that… she swore and narrowed her eyes.

She looked down at the young man on the ground and knelt down beside him. He was still breathing… barely. His clothing was ripped and torn. Her eyes narrowed critically as she placed her hands over his shirt and lifted it up. From the look of the injury, he was bleeding internally. "Looks like you won't make it," Azula whispered as she brought his shirt back down. "A shame."

"Check the tree line, but don't go too far into the forest!" a voice shouted from the direction of the house. Azula's head snapped up and she frowned. She could make out the torches in the distance. The two people she had seen had probably awoken the others to search for their missing members.

She looked back down at the fallen earthbender. "Maybe I should bring you," she purred softly, knowing full well he couldn't hear her. "I'm sure my brother would _love_ that," She smirked. "Otherwise, you won't make it past the night… hmm…" One slender fingertip slowly traced the outline of his lips and followed the trail of blood that dribbled from their corners. "What is a _good_ little sister to do?"

Chuckling quietly to herself, she brought her finger up to her mouth and ran his blood along her tongue. Golden eyes went immediately went wide as the unmistakable taste danced on her palette, almost mockingly. This was… impossible.

"Haru!" They were calling for him… their voices were closer now.

"Haru…" His name slipped smoothly from full, red lips as they curled into a satisfied smirk. "Mmm… So that's what I'll call you."

* * *

"What are you doing!?" Katara's cries were breathless as her body instinctively clung against that of the man pressed against her body. "Let me go! We can't leave him!"

"He'll be fine!" Zuko growled, irritated. Why was she so worried about the human male, anyway?

"But he's hurt!" Katara insisted. Glistening, tear rimmed blue eyes looked up at Zuko pleadingly, but he refused to meet her gaze. His eyes were focused directly ahead of them. "That… that thing is still back there!"

"Not for long," Zuko hissed. His arms were wrapped tightly around Katara's upper body and knees as he carried her in front of him. "That thing is following us."

"What?" More panic spread across her face as the two loops of hair flailed wildly at her sides. "Why is he following us!?"

"I don't think you'd understand even if I told you," Zuko frowned. "Just hold on."

"But what about Haru-"

"_Haru_," Zuko growled in an annoyed voice. "Will be fine!" _You on the other hand…_

Confusion danced across her face as her mind whirled with thoughts. She hadn't even gotten to the tree line when suddenly; she felt the wind whipping past her face. Before she knew it, she was wrapped in Zuko's arms and behind them; Haru's family's house and barn were fading away quickly. Her heart was slamming against her chest as the anxiety began to overwhelm her.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was shaking and she knew she could no longer control its volume.

"Away from innocent bystanders," Zuko told her. "We needed to lure the prey away from other people."

"The prey?" Katara gasped.

"Shu! The earthbender who kept calling you Oma." Zuko frowned. He pulled her closer against him as his feet flew over the damp ground of the forest. Fallen leavens barely sounded under his feet as he wove through the endless maze of trees, fallen branches, and exposed roots.

He could sense Shu behind him, steadily keeping up and, if his reaction towards Haru was correct, in some sort of jealous rage. Zuko mentally scoffed at the thought. Shu had no right to be jealous. If anyone had a right to be jealous, it should've been Zuko. After all, he came to save her first. Not that easily injured human.

"Who is Oma?" Katara's voice broke though his thoughts once more.

"Oma is his mate." Zuko frowned. Why couldn't she stop talking? Didn't she realize that one of the most powerful creatures in the world was bent on taking her for his? Didn't she realize the danger she was in? He glanced down at her face and cursed himself for doing so. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes wide. Her hair was coming out of her once neat braid. She looked completely vulnerable and if he were a lesser vampire, he would've opted to take her away right there. He tore his eyes away from her face and focused them back on navigation. If he found their camp, Jet and Aang would be able to help.

"Mate?"

"Wife. Partner. Whatever it is you humans call it!" Zuko snapped. Katara's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth. Before she could even question his words, Zuko swore and jumped into the air.

The sudden movement snapped Katara's attention away from Zuko. Her head turned to her side and her eyes widened. Just below them, several boulders collided into the thick trunks of the trees as Zuko jumped from branch to branch, almost effortlessly.

She watched as the sheer force of the impact knocked the old tree over. Katara felt the blood drain from her face. That could've been _them. _"Is he trying to kill us!?"

"Of course not," Zuko stated blandly. He ran along the canopy of the trees, careful to avoid anything that might hit the cargo in his arms as he ran. "He's trying to stop us," Beneath his feet, he could feel the ground shaking and swore. "Hold on to me!"

"What?"

"I said, hold on!" She felt his arms release her and on instinct, her arms tightened around his neck. Zuko jumped from the branch he had been running on and turned around. An orange flame shot forward from his hands they plummeted to the ground. Katara screamed as she saw the forest floor rushing towards them. Her eyes shut closed and she braced herself for impact.

Instead, she felt his arm scoop up her legs once more. Zuko's knees bent as he landed on the ground just before he shot up and continued forward with unbroken speed. Her body was bouncing in his arms as Katara cracked her eyes opened. She was alive. A rush of relief spread through her body, only to quickly be smothered as she looked over Zuko's shoulder and saw Shu rushing towards them.

"Zuko! He's still behind us!"

"I know!" Zuko shouted.

"What is he after!?" Katara demanded as she clung onto him. A wall of earth shot up in from of them and Zuko let out frustrated growl as he jumped. His free hand shot up and gripped the top of the wall before pulling himself over it and continuing to run.

"Do you really want to know?" Zuko asked smugly. The wall crumbled behind him as Shu followed relentlessly.

"Just give it to him so he'll leave us alone!" Katara insisted. For a brief moment, Zuko wanted to laugh. A muffled chuckle slipped from his lips as he tried to keep himself from smiling at just how ridiculous it sounded. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. Katara narrowed her eyes as she saw his smirk. "What's so funny!?"

"That's not going to stop him," the Hunter stated simply. "You don't understand. He's crazy."

"Crazy?" Katara gasped. She looked over his shoulder. Shu was still after them.

"Why do you think he's calling you Oma?" Zuko snapped. "He thinks you're his mate!"

She almost let go him in shock. "Mate!?" Katara gasped breathlessly.

"Zuko!" A voice yelled before them and Katara turned her head to the side in search of the owner of the voice. She couldn't see anything but the blur of passing trees and leaves all around them. "Where have you been!?"

"Where's Aang!?" Zuko yelled into the darkness.

"We split up to look for you two!" It was a man's voice. Katara squinted into the dark forest canopy. She recognized that voice. "Where's Azula?"

"Behind us!" Zuko yelled. "We found the prey!" He made a sudden turn to his right and Katara gasped as she was carried along with him. Her eyes widened as a sharp slab of earth missed her head by a mere hair's width.

"No kidding," the stranger's voice was amused as Zuko jumped up and landed on a branch. "Looks like that's not the only thing you found."

"Just shut up and hold her for a second!" Zuko yelled. Without warning, Katara felt herself being flung into the open nothingness around her. Her arms disentangled themselves from Zuko's neck as she watched the Hunter reach back with his free arms and pulled two broad swords out.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed. She was falling now. She could feel the emptiness below her and knew that he wouldn't catch her this time.

"Katara!" Her body fell into strong, awaiting arms that scooped her up gently. "Glad to see you again!"

Blue eyes focused on the smiling face above her and she found herself letting out a heavy breath as her heart slammed against her chest. Relief flooded her as she recognized the amiable face she had woken up to weeks earlier. "Jet?" she choked out breathlessly.

"You remembered," he grinned from ear to ear as he adjusted her in his arms. "Sorry about the rough ride. Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm…" She was speechless. "What?"

"Jet!" Zuko growled above them. Jet snapped his head up and watched the leader of their little hunting party dart from branch to branch above them. "Get her out of here! I'll hold him back!"

"Don't get killed just yet!" Jet shouted over his shoulder as he tightened his hold on Katara and began running. "Sorry about all this."

"Jet, what's going on?" Katara asked as they sped through the forest.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he assured her with a smile. "Just leave it to us."

"Well… can you take me back?" she asked, almost desperately.

"Back?"

"To where I was staying. Or the village…" her voice trailed off. Her eyes widened. "The village!" Her fingers dug into Jet's clothes as she looked up at him. "Jet! I need to get back! The village was on fire-"

"We can't go back… not with the prey following you," Jet told her seriously. "Otherwise, you'll lead it back to all those people."

"Me? Why would I lead it…?" Katara gasped. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, that's impossible. Why would he be chasing me?"

Jet shook his head, annoyed. "Didn't Zuko tell you anything?"

"No! He wouldn't say a word! I asked all these questions and he barely answered me!" she exclaimed.

"I see…"

"Jet!" Another voice sounded and Katara tried to place the voice. "Did you find them!?"

"I found Zuko!" Jet smirked. "And Katara!"

"Katara?" She saw a vague flash of orange and her eyes widened.

A pair of large gray eyes looked back at her, surprised. "Aang!"

"Zuko and Azula will find us! Let's get her somewhere safe," Jet told the other Hunter. "Stay close and keep an eye out. We don't know how far behind they are or even if Zuko was able to keep back the prey!"

"He found the prey!?" Aang gasped. "Without us!?"

"I think it was by accident," Jet told him as they ran. "Never mind that, just make sure he keeps his distance." Aang nodded and held his hands in front of him. Katara watched with interest as he molded the air in his hands to create a circle. The ball of swirling air was lowered and Aang jumped on top of it.

He lagged behind them, occasionally looking over his shoulder as they raced through the forest floor. It didn't take long for a clearing to appear. She could make out a small tendril of smoke coming from a fire ring in the center while several animals were resting near-by. The komodo rhino was lying on its side, seemingly content to be sleeping as the three mongoose dragons curled themselves beside trees. This must've been where they were camping.

"Should we go further?" Aang jumped off of his air scooter and landed silently beside Jet. Katara blinked, barely realizing that they had stopped.

"How far are they?" Jet asked with a frown. He carefully let Katara down; holding on to her arm to make sure she could stand without falling after an hour of being carried through the forest at immortal speeds.

In front of them, Aang bit his lower lip and knelt down. His hand brushed aside the dead leaves on the floor until he met dirt and placed his palm before it. His eyes closed and concentrated. Moments of silence passed as Aang knelt there, lost in concentration. Behind him, Katara was afraid to move, let alone speak. Finally, Aang's eyes flew open.

"He's still coming." He frowned.

"What about Zuko?" Katara asked suddenly. Aang turned to her and nodded.

"He's coming, too... but he couldn't stop Shu…" Aang replied weakly. He lowered his eyes. "And I don't feel Azula."

"Great… wonderful…" Jet rolled his eyes. He reached back and unhooked the twin hooked swords that were strapped to his back and looked at Katara. "Katara we need you to hide."

"Hide?" Katara asked. She frowned. They had dragged her into the forest, taken her far from where she had been, all without telling her anything. Then they just wanted her to hide. "Jet, why should I hide? There are three of you now, can't you stop him?"

"It's not that simple, Katara," Aang told her gently. "The prey is very powerful and can easily take us all on."

"Then… let me help!" Katara offered. "I-"

"No," Aang and Jet chorused. Jet stood in front of her and shook his head. "Listen, we saw you waterbend before and I'm sure you're a good waterbender, but you have no idea what we're up against."

"I know that whoever that is chasing me nearly killed my friend!" Katara retorted. "And he won't stop unless he gets what he wants."

"That's the problem," Aang told her quietly. Katara looked over at the bald Hunter. Aang's eyes looked up at hers sadly. "He'll _never _get what he wants."

The human narrowed her eyes and frowned. "What does he want?" she asked carefully.

"He wants his mate back," Jet told her hesitantly. He glanced back down at her and lowered his head. "She died and he went insane."

Katara's eyes slowly softened. Her hand rose over her chest as she leaned back against a tree and fixed her eyes on the ground. She could remember the look in his eyes, the expression on his face. Such sadness and love. Zuko's words haunted her; telling her that Shu thought she was Oma. Oma was dead.

As she let the thought settle in, Jet's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. Aang caught the motion and tilted his head to the side curiously. Without a word, Jet adjusted the swords in his hands and slowly stalked forward. His eyes narrowed as his senses rose. It was eerily quiet now. No animal sounds could be heard. The cicadas that had been serenading them earlier that evening were gone. No crickets, no birds or rodents rustle in the shrubs and trees. Something was coming.

His eyes slowly drifted to the area from where they had emerged. He craned his neck and listened. Wood was snapping… cloth was ripping… a prolonged male grunt… Jet's eyes widened. His arms flew up, crossing his swords over his face as a red and black body shot out from the between the trees.

"Zuko!" Aang and Katara chorused as Zuko's body slammed into Jet's. The latter's body braced for the hit and he planted his foot behind him. He gritted his teeth as he used his body to stop Zuko's. Despite his efforts, both were still thrown back and tumbled over each other as they rolled to a stop.

"Katara, stay behind me!" Aang said as he stood in front of her. He held his arms up and began moving them in a circle. Katara followed his eyes and focused her own on the shadow melting from the dark forest. Her breath caught in her throat as Shu stepped out from the trees.

There were more cuts on his shirt this time, including some singed pieces. A small part of her let out a breath of relief. At least Zuko was able to get some hits in. She turned her attention back to the two sword fighters. Jet brushed himself off and he stood up as Zuko wiped the blood off his cut lip. His clothes were scuffed up and torn. Leaves and pieces of bark were in his hair. Dirt rested on his shoulders and his clothes were stained, but he still pulled himself up.

He stood beside Jet, weapons ready and eyes locked on their prey. "Aang!" Zuko shouted, keeping his eyes on Shu the entire time. "Airbend a current under him when I tell you! Make sure he can't touch the ground!"

"Okay!" The bender in front of Katara agreed readily. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes; his arms in front of him, ready to bend at a moment's notice.

"Jet, go for his arms." Zuko added in a low voice. Beside him, the other Hunter nodded his head.

"All we need is a distraction so you can behead him…" Jet mused quietly. The corner of Zuko's lip curled into a slight smile.

"It's coming."

The air was tense. No one moved. Katara pasted herself against the tree behind her. Her fingers dug into its bark as in front of her, Aang was readying himself for his part. Her eyes drifted over to the two other Hunters. What were they waiting for? Across from them, Shu narrowed his eyes and tilted his head upwards. He seemed to take a deep breath before his eyes drifted from Zuko and Jet to Katara.

Almost instantly, Shu's face lost his look of utter fury and madness as they settled on to the female waterbender. The sweet scent of her blood wafted the air and drifted towards him, effectively calming him and drawing all his attention to her. It was the break they needed.

The sound of energy cracked behind him. Katara's eyes widened as a flash of blue shot out of the forest. Her mouth opened with silent scream as the lightning headed straight for Shu. The fallen vampire watched as Katara's eyes dilated and turned around. He lifted up his arms to bend the earth around him into a shield; barely raising it high enough to cover his head by the time Azula's blue lightning slammed into it.

"Aang! Now!" Zuko yelled. Without hesitating, Aang took a step forward, twisting his body and making a circle as he threw his arms out. A strong gust of wind flew forward, sweeping Shu into the air.

Jet and Zuko took off from their spots just as Shu was lifted off the ground. Jet swung his swords forward and hooked them around the powerful bender's body. From where Katara stood, everything seemed to be moving slowly; as if to show her the details of the hunt. The hooks held Shu's arms down, to keep him from bending, as Zuko jumped into the air; swords glistening as he plummeted to the ground. Cold, sharp steal met warm, soft flesh in an instant.

Katara's eyes widened as blood splattered across Zuko's flawless pale cheeks. She could see the raw muscle, the ripping tendons, the sliced skin, and the exposed bone as Shu's head fell back and was sliced cleanly off its neck.

His body fell to the ground with a heavy thud; dead leaves and dust rising around him as red liquid leaked from his headless neck. A few paces away from him, his head landed on the ground and rolled to a stop a few paces away. His face was still twisted with annoyance, but his eyes… glazed over and unblinking, were still filled with pain.

Zuko landed beside the head silently. He lifted up the bloodstained weapons and wordlessly wiped their edges against his clothing. Jet unhooked his swords and stepped back from the lifeless body. Behind them, a figure on shaking legs crumbled to the ground; her eyes wide open as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.

"It's all right now, Katara," Aang said gently as he stared at the fallen vampire's headless corpse. "It's over now." Despite his words, she could still hear the regret in Aang's voice.

Blue eyes closed tightly as Katara bit her lower lip. "You did him a favor," a cool voice said from the forest. Katara didn't have to open her eyes to know that Azula had arrived. "He was a psychic vampire… wonton violence was not in his nature. It's best that he was killed before he caused any more destruction."

Zuko stood up as he slid his swords back into their sheath. He turned around, the hardened look on his face softening as he saw Katara sitting by the base of the tree. Her face was lost in a mixture of regret and fear. Zuko forcibly turned his eyes away from her and looked towards Aang.

"Get the acid," he ordered coldly. Aang nodded and rushed towards a pile of bags and equipment a few paces away. "Jet, bring his head towards the body."

Silently, the other Hunter nodded and headed towards the misplaced part. Azula slowly walked towards her brother, her eyes carefully eyeing the body, as if expecting it to rise once more. " Mission accomplished." She stated simply.

Zuko gave a small nod of his head. "What took you so long?"

Azula's eyes rose and looked at her brother's calmly. "I needed to do a little healing to make sure he could withstand the run here." She replied smoothly.

She watched with amusement as her brother's head snapped into attention. He turned towards her, a frown his face. "You brought the human." He accused, his voice laced with annoyance.

"I'msure _she _wouldn't have liked it if we just left him behind," Azula purred. "Besides, he wouldn't have made it through the night if I didn't do something."

"What does it matter to you?" Zuko spat out. "He's a human and none of our concern."

He watched her lips twisted into a knowing little smile. "What about her?" she asked. Her hand rose and pointed to the human woman curled up against the base of a tree, staring numbly at the body before her.

"Zuko, I have the acid." Aang called out. The siblings turned towards the bald Hunter. Zuko gave him a nod as he waved a capped metal bottle. Aang approached the body just as Jet placed the head on top of Shu's stomach.

The two looked at Zuko for the final order. He gave them a solemn nod of his head. "Burn him."

Aang uncapped the small, hand held bottle and poured its clear contents over the length of Shu's body. He stepped back, along with Jet, as they watched the liquid slowly dissolve the body. Thin traces of evaporated liquid and flesh mingled in the air above it as everything from muscle to fat to skin and bone dissolved under the liquid.

Katara watched with horrid fascination as Shu's clothes collapsed into his body as his frame dissolved into nothingness. His head fell into the hollowed chest cavity and was slowly eaten away by the liquid. Her eyes closed and she turned her head away as the last bit of acid dissolved Shu's pain stricken eyes.

"Azula." The female Hunter stepped forward and lifted up a small blue flame in her hands. With one fluid motion, she shot the flame into the pile of remaining clothes. Instantly, the acid soaked material caught on fire, effectively erasing the remains of the prey from the rest of the world.

"I'll be right back." Azula told the group quietly as she stepped away.

Aang, Jet, and Zuko all watched silently as the clothes were burned. Dark smoke rose into the air as flickering shadows danced across their solemn faces. Even though they had successfully completed their mission, a vampire had to die. Azula was correct, however. It was not in their nature to cause destruction and death. If he hadn't been stopped, who knew how many more innocent human, as well as vampire, lives would've been taken.

Katara stared blankly at the fire. In all her years living amongst mercenaries; watching them work; healing their gruesome wounds… she had never seen anything like this before. Slowly, her eyes rose and rested on the three men looming over the body. "What are you?" Her voice, even to their trained ears, could barely be heard over the crackling fire.

It was Zuko's eyes that met hers first. "What do you think we are?"

Spirits of dead warriors. Ghosts of the fallen. Figments of her imagination. She wasn't sure any more. Katara shook her head slowly. "I don't know…" she admitted softly.

"If we were to tell you," another female voice said as the red clad figure melted from the shadows of the forest. "You wouldn't believe us."

Katara's eyes widened as she saw the figure hanging limply against Azula's back. "Haru!" She scrambled up as Azula walked towards them. Aang headed towards the make shift camp and began to unravel a bedroll to set the human down on. Beside him, a spark of orange fire shot into the fire ring, reigniting the flames.

Azula held two arms over her shoulder as she stooped forward to keep from dragging Haru's feet across the ground. His head lay motionlessly against the back of hers; long brown hair unbound and matted with dirt and leaves. As Katara stumbled forward, Jet looked over at Zuko questioningly.

"Who's he?"

Zuko scowled as he watched his sister laid the unconscious man on her bedroll and turned his head away. "Someone who isn't supposed to be here."

"Is he all right? What's wrong with him?" Katara blabbered as she fell to her knees on the other side of the bedroll. She looked up frantically and met Aang's eyes. "I need water!"

"Calm down," Azula told her calmly. Her hands lowered and carefully untied the knot that kept his shirt together. "He's stable for right now."

"But he was bleeding!" Katara gasped. "I need water to heal him!"

"_I_ can heal him," Azula replied. A smug look graced the firebender's face as she spread apart Haru's shirt and exposed a freshly healed gash across his midsection. Katara's eyes widened and Azula could sense her worry. "Your waterbending won't be as effective in stopping the blood."

"Blood? What are you talking about?" Katara gasped. "Haru wasn't cut!"

"He was bleeding internally."

Brown hands grasped the blue fabric of her pants tightly. "How did you know that?" Katara demanded.

"Do you want one of us to heal him?" Jet offered as he and Zuko stood behind Katara. The black haired female shook her head.

"I can heal him on my own," Azula smirked and eyed her brother. "You better hold on to her, Zuzu," she said smoothly as her long fingers drew themselves across the human man's stomach. "I don't think she's going to like what she sees." Her lips spread into a wide smile as she kept her eyes on Katara's face. She watched as the human's expression went from concerned to horror as glistening white fangs revealed themselves.

Golden eyes lowered as Azula bent down over Haru's body. With her mouth open, she pressed her lips against the start of the scar and began to draw her mouth over it. Katara could feel all the color draining from her face as she watched red liquid slowly bubble up from the area that Azula's lips just caressed.

"Oh my gods…" She felt arms reach out and wrap themselves around her shoulders as her body began to shake. "Stop it! What are you doing!?" Terrified blue eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the tan flesh as blood began to leak out of the now open gash. She pulled against the arms securely around her as she tried to stop the other woman. Across from her, Azula dutifully continued. Her eyes were closed as she the sweet taste of blood filled her senses. As she reached the end of the gash, she lifted her head up and smirked.

Full lips were colored with deep crimson. "This is how our kind heals each other," Azula told her. "Just watch."

Katara felt her stomach churn uneasily as Azula lowered her head. As her lips met the wound once more, Katara could see her tongue slipping between her lips and running them across the cut. "What… what are you doing to him?"

"She's healing him," a deep voice whispered behind her. She could feel someone's arms holding her tightly to keep her from reaching out and stopping Azula. "Watch the wound carefully."

Unable to do anything else, Katara found herself transfixed at the sight. As the smooth, steady slurping sounds could be heard from Azula's mouth against Haru's body, Katara would see the skin healing itself; almost as if regenerating itself without so much as a scar being left behind. Each caress of Azula's tongue seemed to encourage more healing. The blood that was leaking out stopped, leaving only dried rivers of blood across his smooth abdomen.

As Azula lifted her head up, she brought her bloodstained hand up and carefully licked the remaining blood from her fingers. "Can your waterbending do _that_?" she asked haughtily.

"Azula, that's enough," Zuko growled in a low voice. He shot his sister a warning glare before he pulled Katara away. "Just get him completely healed and then we'll take him back before he wakes up."

His sister gave a nod before her eyes flickered back at Katara. "And her?"

"I'll take care of her," Zuko assured her. He lifted Katara up by the arm and pulled her against him. "We'll bring her back as well." His sister merely smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Let her get some rest for now," Jet said as he spread out his own bedroll for their guest. "She's been through a lot tonight."

"I'll see if I can find her something to eat in the forest," Aang added. "I'll be back soon." He slung a small bag over his shoulder and headed out into the forest.

Zuko carefully led Katara away from Azula and Haru. The blue-eyed brunette's eyes were glazed over, unable to comprehend what she had just seen. "Lay down," Zuko ordered her gently. Almost automatically, Katara sat down and then leaned back. Jet knelt down beside her and pulled his blanket over her, up to her chest. "Look at me…" Zuko said. His hand reached down and carefully grasped her chin. He forced her blank eyes to look up into his deep, hypnotic gold ones. "Go to sleep…"

His voice was calming… lulling her into the awaiting arms of unconsciousness. And she wanted to lose herself in it, if only to give her mind time to understand what was going on around her. She could barely make out his face as her mind drifted away. At least he was there…at least he was next to her…

She didn't understand. Why? After such a night of violence and death… why was she so happy to just see him kneeling beside her? Her hand rose. Maybe it was all a dream. She reached for his face. Maybe _he_ was a dream. "Zuko…" she whispered, her voice raspy and lost.

Golden eyes softened. A warm hand grasped hers reassuringly. "It's all over… just… go to sleep." He told her once more, quieter this time. His voice wrapped around her, filling her head and heart with a sense of peace; making her forget about all the blood that she had just seen.

_This is real_… her mind told her as her eyes closed.

"When are you going to tell her?" Was that Jet? It sounded like Jet.

"She doesn't have to know." _Know what, Zuko?_

"I think she deserves to know after what we put her through tonight." Jet sounded annoyed.

She barely felt the warm hand around hers tighten. His voice was fading. She could barely hear him as she slipped away, but one word stood out in her mind that would stay with her throughout her dreamless sleep. "…vampire…"

* * *

**A.N.** –I suck at action chapters…If this chapter hasn't discouraged you from reading the rest, I applaud you. Remember, this is a test fic; There is a 99.9 chance I will never finish it. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Seven _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

For a human who had just witnessed the gruesome beheading of a monster, after being carried through a dark forest by a stranger, he thought she was sleeping much too peacefully. Zuko narrowed his eyes as he sat at the base of a tree across from the rest of the group.

His swords rested against his shoulder as his figure melted into the shadow of a tree in the early morning light. His jaw clenched. This was not supposed to happen. Their mission wasn't supposed to become this… complicated. How else could he have put it? Two humans were caught in the cross fire of an immortal fight. Two humans witnessed a centuries, even millennia, old hunt. Such a thing could get even the most skilled hunters banished from a guild.

And rather than allow the one mortally wounded to die, his sister, his perfectionist sister, had chosen to not only heal him, but bring him with her. It unnerved him to see her actions towards the human male. The way her eyes drank in his body, the way her tongue and lips caressed his wounds. Even the way her hands slowly ran up the length of his exposed torso as she feigned examining said wounds.

The other two, Jet and Aang, might not have noticed it, but he had. Azula was a calculating creature and never did anything that had no benefit to her in some way. What would saving the life of a mere human bring her? She already had it all – their father's approval, wealth, power, respect, and a position of honor in a high clan. She was a princess in their vampire world. There was only one thing she lacked as a psychic vampire and Zuko was not sure he approved.

The heir's amber eyes drifted down to the sleeping human male. Zuko made a note to taste his blood when he had a chance. If only to confirm his suspicions.

"What's the plan?" a voice asked above him. "You don't _really_ intend on sending her back, do you?"

"If I am, that is none of your concern," the dark haired vampire replied calmly. Above him, he could barely make out the shifting of the branches as weight shifted. "I've already made my decision."

"Hmph…" An irritated sound came from the ruby lips of his sibling. "It is not up to you to make the decision, brother. It's not what you want that matters. It is in destiny's hands."

"And so you'll so easily accept it?" It was directed at both her thoughts on his prospective mate and her thoughts on hers. Silence drifted between them, their low voices no longer heard in the chill morning air.

"It is beyond my control," she finally responded. "I would let fate play out."

Zuko closed his eyes. "Even if it is against father's wishes?"

She scoffed. "This has nothing to do with father's wishes, Zuzu. Don't use that as an excuse or even act as if you want to wed that wench from that other clan. Everyone knows you don't want to."

The corners of his lips curled up. "She believed it. That's all that matters."

Azula's eyes lowered. "That is unbecoming of you," The branch shifted above him as she slipped off and landed gracefully behind him; the dead leaves on the floor hardly rustling as her feet touched the ground. "We'll see what happens, brother."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am," she replied coolly. He saw her walk past him and head back to the small camp close to the fire, where two human bodies laid in slumber. "Because I know something you do not."

His eyes rose, somewhat intrigued. "And what is that?"

She stopped and looked down at the sleeping waterbender wrapped snuggly in a sleeping mat. "It is now far too late for you both."

Zuko closed his eyes and gripped the sheath of the swords in front of him. _Far too late… Sister… I'm afraid it was far too late the moment she fell into my arms._ Behind him, he heard the steady, unguarded footsteps of Jet. The tall vampire walked passed Zuko without a second look.

His hair was wet, his armor off and being carried in one hand as he arrived. "Are they still sleeping?"

"Do they look awake?" Zuko grumbled behind him. Jet merely rolled his eyes. "Aang went to find them food." Jet chuckled and knelt down by his bag.

"Does he even know what to get them that won't kill them?" he grinned as he shuffled through his bag. "Anyway," he began distractedly. "The river is free if you want to go bathe. No need to offend our guests with your… aroma." He looked over his shoulder with an amused smile as Zuko shot him an annoyed look.

"My only aroma is my blood scent," Zuko frowned. "But if it's a chance to get away from you, I'll gladly take it." He grumbled as he stood up. He slung the sword over his back and brushed off his pants before turning around. As he passed his sleeping beast, he reached out and gently patted one of his horns.

The komodo rhino lazily opened one eye and let out a snort to acknowledge his rider before closing it and returning to sleep. The heir looked towards the other riding animals. The lizards were still curled up against each other, all sleeping peacefully. With the threat eliminated, they seemed more relaxed.

Zuko suddenly felt envious of the animals. He wished he could relax or at least put his nerves at ease. For the time being, it seemed things had become much more than he bargained for. His eyes looked ahead, easily adjusting to the daylight as he wove silently through the forest. His mind replayed the events of the night before. The events that happened by her side, as she allowed sleep to finally take over her worn body.

Her eyes that haunted him across a continent and an ocean peered up at him. Despite all he'd dragged her into, despite the horrors he'd led her to see, they still looked up at him with trust. Amber eyes closed once more as he tried to seal away that look. He was undeserving of that trust. He had brought her into a fray she did not need to be in.

It wasn't merely because she was caught up in a hunt. It was because she inadvertently became the bait… and it was his fault. His tongue peeked out from between his lips and slowly ran itself over the swells. The sweet taste of her blood, the feeling of her warm, full lips against his… it spiked his senses only to drown them in her. They were connected.

At first, he didn't know how exactly, but they were connected. Thoughts of her penetrated every thought of his and, in the end; he could not wait to get away no matter how far he went. The thought that something so strong could hold him terrified him. His life was not a life meant to be shared. He was the heir of the most powerful vampire clan in the world.

His hands tightened at his sides. He had seen what a position like that could do to a leader and his wife. No matter how much love one had for his partner, in the end, the clan came first. The clan came before immediate family. The clan came before him. Before Azula. Before their Uncle. Before their mother.

He could clearly remember the pain in his beautiful mother's golden eyes whenever his father pulled away. Even when he said he loved her, he loved the clan more. His mother knew it. His mother understood, but that didn't mean she didn't suffer. There was no room for such a thing in his life if he were to be drawn into it. An arranged marriage he could handle. No one expected him to really love her and she knew what was expected of her.

But how could he do that to his mate? The one creature in the world, in a lifetime, that would not only bond to him, but carry part of his soul within her for eternity. She would be exposed to things she should never be exposed to. How could he do that to her? An innocent human. A chance meeting. A cruel twist of fate.

Zuko opened his eyes. The clear, cool water rushed before him; sounding smooth and even regardless of the volumes of water that moved in its current. His sword was placed to the side, high enough so it wouldn't be swept away, but close enough for him to snatch it with ease in case of an attack.

His clothes fell to the ground. He didn't bother folding them as they lay on the smooth, river tossed stones. Pale feet slipped into the water, slowly carrying him in and ignoring the chill as the river lapped at his body. As he stood waist deep, his hand brushed the surface before him.

He closed his eyes and lowered himself into the water. If he could not have her, if he would have to live his life as a worn, wrinkled vampire to spare her the pain he would undoubtedly bring, he would surround himself with her element to bring himself relief that should otherwise would've given.

Long ago, he was told that water would always return to water. In a small place, in the back of his mind, he wondered. Perhaps the water that enveloped him would one day pass through her hands.

* * *

Her throat was dry. Even half asleep, she tried to swallow to relieve it, only to grimace at the resistance. "Don't even try to talk," a gentle, amused voice said above her. She felt a warm hand slide behind her head and carefully lift her up. Another hand reached over her face and carefully pushed aside the stray locks of brown. "Drink first."

Her eyes tried to open. It was daylight; she could tell from the brightness that assaulted her unadjusted eyes. They quickly shut. She felt something against her lower lip. Something cool. A cup? Her mouth carefully opened and she felt someone lift the cup up and pour a bit of its contents between her lips.

The liquid rolled down her throat, immediately soothing it. "Are you hungry?" another voice asked.

"Wait a second, Aang," the first voice said. "Let her wake up first." He chuckled.

Eyes lined with dark lashes slowly opened and looked up at the man who cradled her in his arms, as if she were the most precious cargo in the world. "…Jet…"

"Good morning," he smiled softly. "Think you can keep something down?"

Her eyes crinkled up and he watched her emotions go across his face. He could almost see her mind retelling what had transpired the night before as he watched her eyes glisten from confusion, to shock, to horror, and finally to uncertainty. Her body tensed in his arms and she turned away from him, her eyes searching for someone else.

"Haru..." her voice cracked even after the drink. "Where is he…?" Her body twisted out of Jet's arms as she tried to get herself into a seated position. As she managed to roll over on her side, she caught sight of the sleeping earthbender across from her, on the other side of the dying campfire. Katara closed her eyes and released a deep breath. "Is he…?"

"He's all healed," a confident voice said. Blue eyes went rose and saw the neatly dressed firebender seated comfortably beside her friend. Azula was calmly studying her nails as she reclined on her side. "He'll be waking up soon."

"You should eat," another voice said before she could say another word. Katara turned back to her right and saw the encouraging smile of the airbender. In his hands were a few meager berries. "I have some more, but you should only eat what you can."

"Are you sure those are even edible?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow. Aang frowned at him and nodded.

"I'm positive." He insisted.

"Thank you." Katara's scratchy voice drew the attention back to her. She finally pushed herself into a sitting position and tucked the edge of her blanket around her waist as she held her hands into a cup shape. Aang dropped the multicolored berries into her hand before reaching over and filling a small cup with more water.

Carefully, Katara examined the berries. She'd lived in the Earth Kingdom forests long enough to be able to decipher the edible from the poisonous and decided that the berries were fine to eat. "It's already been decided," Jet said as he sat beside her. He stretched his legs out and leaned back against his arms as he looked at her. "We'll take you to back today, as long as your friend can travel."

"He can travel," Azula's annoyed voice said. "If you're suggesting that I can't properly heal."

"You could've let us take a look to make sure, but you were being all possessive and – hey!" Jet fell back against his arms as a small ball of blue fire flew past his head. He shot the firebender an annoyed look. "Damn it, Azula!"

"Watch your mouth," Azula hissed in a low voice. Her eyes were narrowed as she lowered her hand and returned back to her reclined position. She locked gazes with the waterbender. "He can travel. His wound is all healed, as I mentioned earlier. There is no need to worry about his condition."

"His condition…" Katara whispered in a low voice. Her hand slowly lowered as she ate the last of the berries, and rested on her lap as she looked back at her friend. Her eyes crinkled up as eyed the blanket over his midsection. Her hands dug into the blankets on her lap. Her eyes rose and met Azula's once more. "How did you heal him?"

"Oh? Don't you remember?" Azula purred as she smirked. She lifted one hand and placed the edge of one sharp nail against Haru's flawless cheek. She pressed it against his skin and Katara's eyes widened. "Shall I show you once more?"

"Azula." The amusement from her face quickly faded into annoyance as she drew her finger back. She let out a heavy sigh and moved back as a figure emerged from the trees.

"Welcome back, Zuzu," his sister cooed as she casually brushed back her bangs. "How was your bath? Refreshing?"

Katara turned her head and followed Azula's gaze. A tall man was approaching them, his thick dark hair still wet as he glared at the group. His clothes were loose; the ties and belts of his armor not tightened the entire way. Yet, he still stood proud and tall. For a moment his eyes met hers.

She felt her heart tighten at the glimpse. Her cheeks warmed and even as his eyes quickly tore themselves from hers, she could still feel the heat of his gaze upon her. "Is the earthbender awake?" he asked as he walked towards a pack resting by the others.

"No," Jet replied from Katara's side. "Katara just woke up, so it shouldn't be long until he wakes," He grinned at his friend's back. "Aren't you going to say good morning?" Zuko merely remained where he knelt, going through his things in silence.

Azula smirked. "Don't be rude, Zuko. She's our guest. You should be hospitable." She urged condescendingly.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko stated as he stood up. He picked up the pack and examined it to make sure it was tied up securely. "She won't remember any of this anyway."

Jet sighed heavily and looked over at Katara apologetically. "He's always like this. Just ignore him."

She opened her mouth to answer, when she saw Azula shoot up into a sitting position from the corner of her eye. Katara turned and saw Azula shift in her seat. Her eyes were focused on the sleeping earthbender beside her. "He's waking," She said in a low voice. Her eyes shot over to Aang. "Water." She demanded in a stern voice.

The airbender nodded his head earnestly as he grabbed another cup and poured some liquid into it. He then stood up and scurried around the camp to Azula to hand it to her. Carefully, the female firebender reached down with one arm and lifted Haru's head gingerly.

A small groan escaped his lips and as the dark haired female placed the edge of the cup against his mouth, as Jet had done with Katara earlier. A hot breath came out as his eyes moved beneath his eyelids. "…ara…" His voice was just as raspy. His face twisted with a cringe. "…ka…ra…"

Zuko frowned from where he stood, beyond the campsite and beside his komodo rhino. He could clearly make out what he was saying and gritted his teeth as he tugged the rope that held his things up on the rhino's saddle securely into place. "I'm right here, Haru," her voice was gentle and reassuring. "It's okay." Zuko clenched his teeth.

"Have him drink some water." He wasn't the only one that was irritated. He turned around just as Azula handed the human female the cup. A displeased scowl was on her face as she watched Katara stumble forward on her hands and knees, trying to reach the man.

Jet was right beside Katara, holding on to her sides incase she fell. He dutifully knelt down beside her as she smiled at her friend warmly. "You're okay…"she whispered as her hand reached down and grasped his.

Zuko turned his head back and focused his glare on to his rhino's hide. His hand tightened around the length of the rope as he fought down the memory of the warmth of her hand from the night before; when her fingers blindly coiled between his as if she needed nothing else in the world.

"Katara…" Relief laced Haru's voice as he looked up at her, a small smile on his face. "You're okay…"

"You are, too," she smiled as her hand squeezed his. "Does anything still hurt?"

"Hurt…?" His eyebrows furrowed as he squinted. For a moment, he went silent, as if trying to feel anything out of the ordinary. He finally looked up and shook his head. "No… no, I feel no pain…" He pulled his hand from hers and placed it beside him to help him sit up. "My stomach…" His other hand lowered to his bare midsection as the blanket fell to his waist.

Katara watched as his fingers slid across the taunt skin stretched across hardened muscle. Not a single scratch or bruise. No evidence was left of his wounds from the night before. Haru lifted his head and looked at her in amazement. She smiled back at him. "Everything is healed."

His eyes softened. "Thank you, Katara."

Everyone but Zuko missed the deadly gleam in Azula's eyes as the human's gratitude was directed to someone else. "It wasn't me," Katara told him. She looked unsurely at Azula, who still sat beside Haru with a tight-lipped expression. "She healed you."

"She…?" The brown haired earthbender tilted his head to the side and then slowly followed Katara's gaze. His eyes widened. He hadn't even realized someone else was sitting beside him. "You… healed me?" He asked, hesitantly.

Azula merely raised an eyebrow and turned her head away from him, as if he wasn't worth her time. "There are some things waterbending can't heal fast enough," She told him coldly. Behind her, Aang raised an eyebrow, surprised by her sudden cold response. Azula stood up in one smooth movement and casually brushed off her pants as she walked around the man's sleeping mat. "Now that you're up, hurry and get off my sleeping mat so we can leave."

Haru's eyes widened and shot down to the mat and blanket that enveloped him. Deep red met his gaze and he sucked in his breath. He looked back up and bowed his head to the back of the firebender. "Thank you," he said quickly as he raised his head once more. "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

A scoff reached his ears. "I have no need of thanks from those like you," Azula spat out, still irritated, as she grabbed her pack easily with one hand and lifted it up. "Aang, give him something to eat," she commanded as she walked towards the tree line. "The sooner he eats, the sooner we can take them back."

"Right," Aang nodded. He dug into the pouch on his side and opened up the drawstring. "Only eat as much as you can…"

Beyond the camp, the female firebender called for her mongoose dragon. Obediently, the animal rose from where it was resting and crawled over to her. As she tossed her belongings over the side of the animal, a low voice edged with amusement reached her ears.

"You don't seem too happy with destiny, sister," Zuko smirked behind her. "Jealous?"

"Not as jealous as you," Azula replied coolly. "Don't think I didn't see you tightening your fists when he called for her and she came."

"Same to you," her brother replied. "He'll leave, you know. He has a family to return to. What will you do when leaves you for them?" Azula went quiet. Her motions slowed down for a moment as her eyes narrowed. Her brother glanced down at her and noticed the chilling look on her face. His head tilted forward as his eyebrows furrowed. "His family…"

"You'll see when we get there." Azula told him in a low voice. She pulled on the bindings once more to secure her bag and turned to head back into the camp when Zuko's arm shot forward and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her towards him roughly.

"Azula, what did you do?" he demanded venomously. Azula's eyes narrowed and shot him a glare.

"I couldn't do _anything_," she hissed back dangerously. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a step back. "I had my options in front of me and I chose what I valued most."

Zuko slowly drew his arm back and studied the serious look on his sister's face. He took a deep breath and turned his head away. "None of this reaches their ears."

"They will find out when we bring them there," Azula told him as she turned away and looked on at the group. "Be prepared, brother. You may not have exchanged blood with her yet, but you've already tasted her sweetness and when she reaches her peak, you will feel her pain."

Zuko closed his eyes tightly. "And you will feel his," he whispered. He heard Azula's clothes shift as she walked away from him. "Destiny…" he mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes. "Is so cruel."

* * *

"Ah!" Zuko rolled his eyes. He had lost count of the number of times the human male had cried out with yet another unexpected jerk. Zuko didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that the earthbender was currently clinging on to his sister, as if he would fall off with the next step the mongoose dragon took.

"It's okay, Haru," Aang attempted to calm him down once more from his seat on the other giant lizard. "You're not going to fall off."

"I'm just… this is just my first time on…" The green-eyed brunette swallowed nervously. "On one of these things."

"It's not an ostrich horse, but they're better at getting through obstacles like rivers," Jet agreed behind them. Seated in front of him, with his arms securely on either side of her, was Katara. Her hands were clamped tightly on to the edge of the saddle as she watched the back of the mongoose dragon's head wave from side to side. "The saddles are on securely, so don't worry about falling off."

"It's not so bad, Haru," Katara added. "You get use to it." She lied. She could feel the thin bones of the creature beneath her move with each step it took and she inwardly cringed. Being on the mongoose dragon, despite its size and its current slow pace, still left her wary. Her eyes rose and looked at the hindquarters of the lumbering creature in front of her.

Zuko was sitting comfortably on his saddle, looking straight forward as his massive reptile carried him. His body wasn't shifting as much as the others' were and Katara wondered if that was because of sheer balance or if it was because the komodo rhino was much sturdier.

"Try to get your mind off of it," Aang piped cheerfully. "If you keep thinking about it, it'll only get worse. You might even get motion sickness."

Azula snapped her head to the side and shot him a glare. "Careful what you suggest, airbender. He right _behind me_." She warned. Aang smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry."

"That's a good idea though…" Haru said as he tried to sit up straight. He had been leaning forward, his body pressed against Azula's back as she sat in front of him with the reins in her hands. "It might help take my mind off of things... and I never did properly thank you."

"That's okay," Aang smiled. "We were in a rush. It's best that we get an early start, anyway. By the time we'll get there, it might already be night fall and I'm sure your parents are worried."

Haru's eyes lowered. "Yes… providing that the… what did you say it was?" He asked as he turned to look at Jet on their other side.

"Convict," Jet told him with a convincing smile. "A… serial killer we were tracking down."

"Right," Haru nodded, looking concentrated. "So long as that convict didn't stay and inflict any more damage," He tilted his head to the side and looked up at the komodo rhino riding ahead of them. "You said that he followed you into the forest?" He called out.

Zuko could feel several eyes looking at him, waiting for his answer. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "He followed us," he answered, his voice suggesting that he didn't feel like talking. "We lead him away and were able to inflict his punishment."

Haru nodded. After he had eaten some berries to at least curb his hunger, he began asking questions. He didn't remember anything after the other earthbender's attack. Jet and Aang, who weren't even there, were the ones that told him what had happened. A serial killer, Shu, had escaped and had attacked his home.

He was knocked out after trying to save Katara's life. Since Katara was the target, they took her to lead her away from the others. Shu followed. Haru was wounded and Azula saved him. She brought him with her when she went after Shu. It was because of her that he was still alive.

Firebenders had no healing techniques that Haru knew off and when he asked how she managed to heal him, Azula merely told him to be grateful she didn't leave him behind to die. Her voice was cold and stern, but her eyes accepted his thanks. When the time came to leave and take them back, Haru was assigned to Azula's dragon.

It was the largest of the three and she was an expert rider, Aang had assured him. The entire time, Azula never once loosened from her poised posture on the back of the riding lizard. It only served to remind him what Katara had told him just a day before; they were wealthy and Azula and Zuko's bodies and actions all but screamed that. Just a day before, the first time he had seen Azula, he couldn't deny that. A day before suddenly seemed so long ago. Before he woke up in the middle of a forest, before he was nearly killed…

"Aang said he was burned…" Haru mumbled distractedly.

"It is the way of our kind," Azula said solemnly before him. In the daylight, she could recognize the forest around them as clearly as she could in the night. It was late afternoon, but they were closing in on town that had been burning and the human's home she had turned her back on. "Fire returns your body back to the earth quickly."

_Fire…_ The waterbender's head rose. "Azula," Katara began carefully from her seat in front of Jet. "You were the last one to leave the area last night. Do you know what happened to the village?" The poised female on the lizard next to hers didn't move a muscle. A moment passed and she still didn't answer. Katara tried once more. "Azula-"

"I saw flames," she stated. "But that was all."

"Flames?" Haru frowned. His eyes widened at the implication of flames. "Fire!?" He turned to Katara, a frantic expression on his face. "Katara, what did you see last night? Did you see fire?"

_I saw many things last night... _she wanted to tell him. "You didn't see it," Katara whispered as her eyes focused on the back of the lizard's head. "But the village… I could see smoke coming from it."

A sharp breath caught in his mouth. "No…" Azula felt his body jerk back behind her. "Are you sure? Are you sure you saw fire in the village? Perhaps it was just smoke from people's houses-"

"I know what I saw, Haru," Katara told him sharply. The image was unmistakable. "But we couldn't get there. Not with that monst… killer on the loose." She added quickly.

"Then we need to hurry!" Haru insisted suddenly as he whirled forward. He looked towards Zuko beseechingly. "Quickly! Isn't there any way we can hurry?! The villagers-"

"Even if we quicken our speed," Zuko said began. "What do you expect to find when you arrive?" His voice was deep and foreboding. It brought up images that no one wanted to think about. "If there was a fire and it raged on all night," He added, remembering the buildings he had walked through made of wood and earth. "There might not be anything left."

"Don't say that!" Haru exclaimed. Azula narrowed her eyes. She could feel his apprehension, his worry behind her. "You don't know what happened!"

"But I know fire," Zuko said, without looking back so much as once. "I'm just saying to expect the worst."

Haru's eyes narrowed and glared at Zuko's back. Katara lowered her head. An empty feeling spread through her stomach and she subconsciously reached down and placed her hand over it. Something was wrong. No one was talking. Azula and Zuko were quiet; no longer taunting each other like how she remembered them the first time they met.

And Zuko's words left them to mull over the dreadful possibilities. Had the fire consumed the entire village? Did anyone survive? What about Haru's house? His family? The other mercenaries? Katara released her grip on the saddle and silently wrapped her arms around herself. No matter how hard she tried to ignore the nagging question, it still bore endlessly into her mind.

_What about Sokka? _

Her eyes closed tightly. She didn't want to think about it. She had been worried when she awoke; wondering if her brother was worried about her. Now, the chilling thought she couldn't help but wonder was if her brother was even alive to do so.

She could feel her heart twisting painfully beneath her breast. Her only family left. The only one who understood where she was coming from; who knew her pain. _She couldn't lose him._

Jet felt her trembling in front of him and glanced down. He frowned as he saw her reaction to Zuko's words and mentally cursed his old friend for his careless words. Her lips were pulled into her mouth to keep from shaking; her arms had wrapped themselves around her body as her eyes shut tight. Against his chest, he could feel her heart's heavy beating, and sense the anxiety rising around her.

One hand dropped the leather chord as the other hand wound it around itself. Jet leaned forward, drawing Katara closer as his left arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly to comfort her. He rested his chin gently against the side of her head.

"It'll be alright, Katara," he whispered quietly in her ear. "Don't think about that…"

She could feel his body closing in around her, as if trying to keep her safe. Katara merely sat there, unmoving, and silently praying that the gods had spared her one more tragedy as Jet rested his head atop hers.

For endless moments, she lost herself in her thoughts, unable to contain her worry that her brother did not make it. She didn't know who started the fire or whether or not it had been put out or even if the fire had somehow reached the house and the barn. All she knew was that there was a chance that, however small it was, Sokka was gone.

"Spirits…" a low voice whispered above her. She felt an arm relax from around her and drop to her lap as the body behind her straightened in their seat. Katara opened her eyes. She hadn't felt the lizard stop or realize why until she saw what lay before them.

Zuko had stopped ahead of them, unmoving as they surveyed the damage around them. Aang slowly rode his lizard forward, stopping beside Zuko's komodo dragon as wide gray eyes stared at the smoldering mess. Azula's eyes narrowed warily. Jet felt his breath hold.

Just the day before, the small town was bustling with people. Now, nothing was left but crumbled buildings that had caved in. Smoldering pieces of wooden beams and roof tiles lined the area. Stone was scorched by fire. Azula lifted her head and sniffed the air. Behind Katara, Jet repeated the action and scowled.

"What happened…?" Haru's voice was quiet, but a shocked whisper that rang through the collapsed, fire raped town. Pained green eyes slowly ran across the expense, unable to believe what they were seeing. "How could this happen…?"

"Aang," Zuko said as a familiar scent burned into his senses. "Find out what happened here," The airbender didn't say a word. He merely nodded and slipped off his ride. He could smell it, too. So could Azula and Jet. It stood out amongst the burnt wood and the scorched earth. "This wasn't an accident."

Katara lifted her head up as tear rimmed eyes tore themselves away from the village's remains. "Zuko." Azula's voice called out.

The group turned towards her and followed the direction of her gaze. From where she sat, Katara couldn't make it out. It was just another pile of burnt wood. Aang approached the collapsed house. Carefully, using airbending to keep him light on his feet incase the foundation gave out; he made his way to the pile of rubble. A pale hand reached forward and took hold of a charred piece of wood.

A sharp gasp escaped Katara's lips as she turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly as she covered her mouth. Had the gods no mercy? Behind her, Jet swore and wrapped his arms around Katara.

"Hana…" Haru's voice was shaking. His eyes were wide and sunken as the burned face stared at him with an unmoving, terrified expression. Aang turned his head away and gently lowered the piece of wood back over the dead child's face. "How…?"

"…burned alive…" a low voice whispered before them. Zuko's hands tightened around his rhino's reins as the utter feeling of disgust and anger coursed through him. What had happened? Narrowed eyes looked up. He snapped the reins in front of him and the animal bellowed.

"Zuko!" Jet yelled as he realized what was going on. Katara looked up. The lumbering beast was charging forward, kicking up dust and ash as it raced towards the hill where Haru's family lived. "Zuko! Damn it!" Jet grabbed on to the reins with both hands, making sure to keep Katara firmly between him.

"Aang! Stay here and find out what happened!" Azula ordered as she grabbed the reins of her mongoose dragon with one hand. The other slipped behind her and grabbed the hand of the stunned earthbender. She pulled his arm around her waist and held on to him tightly. Her voice was low. "Hold on."

Another snap broke the deathly silence as Azula's ride let out a trill and ran forward. Beside her, Katara held on to Jet's arms as the wind whipped past her face. She could see Zuko's rhino in front of them, tearing through the trees without remorse as he ripped through the forest to get to the house.

"Zuko!" Jet yelled, irritated as branches, leaves, and even small trees were tossed in their direction by Zuko's stampeding ride. "Zuko! Watch out!"

"Take another path!" Azula shouted. She pulled her reins to the side and steered her animal around as Jet did the same into the other direction. Katara's body was frozen in place as the creature tossed her up and down, from one side to the other as it twisted its body to get around the trees and shrubs.

Behind her, Jet was gritting his teeth trying to keep control of the beast as they tore recklessly through the forest. At any moment, Katara was sure they would fly off.

The lizards jumped out of the tree line as it broke ahead of them. Instantly, the riders pulled back on the reins to stop them, making them skid to a stop. Katara's eyes widened. She suddenly wished the ride could've gone on forever.

For a moment, time stood still. An eerie silence was spread across the area. No birds chirping. No cicadas welcoming the rising moon. No people. Zuko stood alone on the upturned pile of earth that was once the grassy hillside between the house and barn. On either side of him were the crumbled remains of the two structures. Small pillars of smoke still curled up from the rubble. Stone that was once an earthen brown were scorched black by fire.

Katara's eyes widened the color drained her from face. She was just there a few hours ago. She could feel the hot tears rimming on her lashes as her eyes looked over the tattered landscape. The ground she had walked on had been over turned. Mounds of misplaced earth lay forgotten in clumps around the area as holes dotted the once smooth surface. The two buildings that stood adjacent to each other had been reduced to nothing but piles of smoldering rock and ash.

"Katara." She heard Jet's voice behind her laced with concern. "Katara, breathe."

She was breathing. Didn't he hear her? Her breath was ragged and shallow; shaking just as badly as her body. She could feel the air burning in her lungs with each forced breath. She could feel her heart slamming against her breast as the salty drops seared a path down her brown cheeks. This was not happening.

"Sokka…" It hurt. "Sokka…?" It hurt all over. Her breathing was broken. Somewhere, she heard her name being called as she batted away concerned hands. The uneven ground seemed to jut up beneath her, purposely knocking her off balance as she stumbled forward, blindly reaching in front of her. "Sokka?"

The debris shifted beneath her as she stepped on the remains of the building. Large blue eyes glazed over as they settled on the broken, crumbled, unidentifiable pieces that littered the ground. The shock settled in; her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to her knees. Tears poured from her eyes as her lips trembled, unable to put together words as shaking hands shifted through the ash and dirt.

Her chest constricted. The world around her was shut out. She could no longer feel the kiss of the evening breeze against her skin or the fading warmth of the sun as it began to disappear. She couldn't hear frantic calls of her name or the firm hands on her shoulders as they tried to pull her away. There was only her... and her brother.

"Sokka!" Jet found himself shoved aside violently as Katara crawled forward. He stumbled back as he watched her grab the closest piece of rubble and throw it away from her. "Sokka! Sokka!" She screamed as she dug through the debris.

"Katara!" It was dangerous. Her smooth hands were getting dirty. Jagged stone and splintered wood scraped her skin. "Katara! Stop it! You're going to get hurt!" Jet exclaimed as he threw his arms around her and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body twisted and turned in his arms, struggling for release as she screamed. "Let me go! He's all I have!" She cried out, unable to stop her tears. "You don't understand! He's all I have left!" Her words burned in her throat as air struggled to go through. "He's all I have…!" She repeated desperately as she strained against Jet's tight hold. "He's the only family I have left!" She sobbed as her flailing arms fell helplessly.

Jet dragged her body away as sobs wracked her figure. Shoulders heaved up and down, cries choked in her throat, and tears continued to come. "Katara! Katara, get a hold of yourself!"

Pained wails pierced the air. Zuko stood rooted in his spot, his features unwavering as her cries wrapped around him. It hurt to watch her. To even hear her. His eyes closed tightly. He could feel it already; her pain wrapping around his heart, tightening around it and threatening to make it burst under the pressure. And at the same time, he felt the void she felt. He felt the fear, the horror, and the unspeakable sadness that was consuming her.

He would sell his own soul if he could just take her pain away, for even a brief moment.

"How could this happen…?" A voice, stunned and lost, spoke up quietly behind him.

From her saddle, Azula maintained her composure. It was strange. She, a hunter, was no stranger to death. She never cared about the lives of humans; they were never any of her concern. Yet as foreign feeling spread throughout her body, pale, slender fingers wove into work worn tan hands.

"I am…" she began carefully, her face remaining expressionless; a testament to her discipline. "I am sorry."

"No…" Haru could barely breathe. She could feel his heavily beating heart and sense his turmoil. His hands slipped from hers and for a moment, she felt abandoned. Silently, he slid off the riding animal. Shaking legs barely held him up as he stumbled forward. First the village, now his home. "How could this happen?" he whispered. "My father… my father was here…"

No one answered him. No one knew how to answer him. Slowly, the earthbender approached his fallen home, his hands limply at his side as he stared down at the rubble. Hours had passed… hours, not a lifetime. How could things have changed so quickly? Wasn't he just there on the grass? Innocently walking his friend to the barn? He shook his head.

"There are scorch marks," Zuko said from where he stood, unwavering as he kept his sharp eyes on the debris. "But it was burned last… The earth has been over turned… the stone work of the house had been broken first…" His voice was low. No one was burned alive… at least not before being crushed from the falling walls and ceiling. Slowly, he turned around and eyed his sister. "Azula," He began as she looked up. "What did you see?"

The dark haired firebender remained seated on her lizard, her hands wrapped around the leather reins tightly. Several pairs of eyes fell upon her. Zuko could see her hesitation to answer. Haru stood up, a clump of crumbled stone in his hands as he turned around looked at the woman. "Who did this?" he whispered, his eyes searching her amber ones for an answer he desperately needed to hear. "Please, if you know, tell me." His raspy voice pleaded.

She refused to meet his gaze. "Men did this," she stated as emotionlessly as she could. "When I carried him away, there were men in green."

"This is the Earth Kingdom," Jet frowned as he sat by the piles of debris, cradling a broken waterbender in his arms. Narrowed brown eyes glared at the ground in front of him. "That doesn't tell us anything."

Azula closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was the policy of her kind not to involve themselves with humans. Human fights, human skirmishes, and wars were none of a vampire's concern. So, why did she have to tell them now, when they knew what it meant to do so?

"Azula," Zuko began coldly. "_What did you see_?"

Amber eyes flashed open. "I saw green dressed men with hats and gold tassels adorning them," Azula added sharply as her eyes narrowed. "I saw a symbol on their chests as I left. I saw stone gloves encasing their hands. I saw _Dai Li_," she spat out. She lifted up her head and scowled. "The earthbending style; precise movements, the remains of their ridiculous stone gloves littering the ground… don't tell me you didn't know." She hissed.

Zuko didn't answer. He knew. From where she was held, Katara's eyes widened and shot back to Haru. The earthbender fell to his knees as the realization sank it. "They found us…" he whispered in a low voice. "They found us and the rebellion…" His eyes crinkled up as his hands dug into his pants. "Oh, gods…"

"The Dai Li are strong," Zuko frowned as he looked back at the area. "But it would've taken at least a dozen of them to bring down structures the size of the barn… especially if there were others to stop them."

Azula turned her head away. "Think for a moment, brother. Think," she told him remorselessly as she gripped the reins. "We left because _they_ were waking up. If they came out, they would've spread out to find these two. One human… even an earthbender, against an elite Dai Li…" Her voice was bitter and laced with frustration. "Do you think they would've been able to stop them?"

"No!" Haru's voice rang out as he jumped to his feet. He shook his head and shot Azula a glare. "I refuse to believe that they would've lost, even against the Dai Li! There were many earthbenders in the village! Why didn't they stop them!?"

"Because they were locked into their homes and _burned alive_," Zuko's chilling, authoritative voice silenced him. "No one could've gotten here in time..." His hands clenched at his sides. "No one could've _escaped_."

The group went silent once more. Jet comfortingly stroked Katara's head as he released her. Unmoving, she sat in her spot, her eyes staring out blankly in front of her as silent tears coursed down her face. The vampire stood up and looked around. The smell of burnt flesh was as clear to him as the smell of burnt wood.

It was the same smell that hovered over the village and it was a smell he was all too familiar with. It assaulted his senses. As he took another deep breath of the air, he could pick up another scent. Human blood – not burned, but not alive either. Silently, he followed the scent.

Standing by the fallen house, Haru shook his head slowly. "I refuse to believe that," he whispered. "I refuse to believe they would've all…" his shaking voice trailed off and he turned his head away from the remains of his home. "My father was a master earthbender. He would've done something. He would've-"

"Held them off," Jet stood across from them, holding back some branches as he looked into the forest behind what was once the barn. He lifted his head up and looked at Zuko. "Dai Li all right."

Haru's eyebrows furrowed. Carelessly, he struggled to stand and then shuffled towards Jet. No one tried to stop him as he pushed Jet aside and pulled apart the branches. A pained groan escaped his lips as his body froze. Katara closed her eyes. Bodies. She knew he had found bodies. Her mind began to chant silent prayers to whatever deity was listening.

_Please don't let it be Sokka. Please don't let it be Sokka_. She forced herself to stand. She needed to see for herself. Shaking legs lead over the uneven ground and past Zuko. Her body was shaking as she watched Haru fall to his knees and hunch forward as if his very soul had been ripped out. How many bodies had he found? _Please don't let it be Sokka! Please don't let it be Sokka!_

A hand shot out and grabbed her before she could reach Haru. She whirled around, a fierce look on her face, and saw Zuko shake his head. "He's not there." Her eyes crinkled up and she glared. How would he even know?

Her breathing was uneven. She could barely walk on her own and her voice was shaking. "Let. Me. Go." He hesitated, his cold eyes giving her one final warning before he released her arm. She twisted herself away from him, giving him one last glare before she followed her friend and peered over the bushes. Her years as a mercenary seeing carnage no youth should've ever seen paled in comparison to what her eyes beheld then.

A second later, she was on her knees; throwing up the berries Aang had painstakingly collected as her stomach churned violently at the sight.

"Katara!" Jet yelled and dropped the piece of stone he had been studying nearby.

"Leave them be!" Zuko barked as he held his arm out to stop Jet from running to her. He turned around and looked at the two vampires. His arm lowered. "Clear the debris."

"What?" Jet asked, his eyes looking at Zuko as if he had lost his mind.

"Clear the debris," Zuko commanded once more, his voice stronger as he walked past Jet. His eyes met Azula's. "You, too."

Instead of arguing, as was expected, she slipped off the saddle and obediently followed her brother's orders. She stalked up the hill and began digging through the earthen slabs; searching for something her nose told her was buried beneath. Jet stood by the edge of the fallen barn, watching with confusion as the vampire siblings grabbed on to the crumbled remains and began tossing them to the side. He shook his head. Had they gone mad?

"What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Looking for bodies," Zuko stated as he easily lifted up a slab and tossed it to the side. "I smell corpses buried beneath the rubble."

"There were still people inside when it caved in," Azula added as her eyes narrowed. "Six bodies, if the scents are any indication."

Jet looked down at the material at his feet. "But _why_?"

"Why do you think?" Azula snapped as she stood up and shot him a deadly glare. "Nothing is worse that not knowing, you ignorant fool," she hissed. "You found his father," she added coldly as she reached down and grabbed another piece of what was a wall. "But what about his _mother_?"

"Get to work," Zuko ordered as he threw another piece of stone off to the side. "It'll be dark soon… and they will have to identify the bodies."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard them talking. Their voices so calm, it made her hate and envy them at the same time. How could they be so unaffected? Crumbling stone sounded behind her as another slab was flung away and another layer of rubble revealed. Katara closed her eyes. She'd just seen the mutilated body of Haru's father and the corpses of 'men in green'. Two earthbenders she had traveled with lay with their bodies crushed by stone a few paces away from her.

Who knew how many others lay unseen in the surrounding forest? Or even in the collapsed remains of the barn? Katara closed her eyes and wiped the bile from her lips. And why were they even bothering to search? What difference did it make when everyone was gone?

"Male!" Azula shouted. She paused as she moved the male aside and found another body beneath him. She could already tell what had happened; he had tried to protect her from the falling wall… and failed. "And female!"

"Move them to the side," he told them. He looked up and glanced at the two dark haired heads that were being pulled lifelessly from the debris. They looked to be a young human couple… too young to have died so early. "Be careful where you throw things next."

The two bodies were dragged to the side and placed beside each other. Three more were found. Then, finally, an older woman. Azula stopped as she prepared to move the body. Her eyes closed as she turned her head away. 

"Azula," Jet frowned as he looked up and noticed the usually composed bender sway. "Azula?"

"I found her," her voice was low. The woman's scent was familiar. Not because she had smelled it before but because it matched well with someone else's scent. Her eyes rose and placed themselves on the languid figure staring dazed out across what was once his home. "Haru." She called him by his name. Glassy green eyes rose to meet hers. She didn't know what else to say.

Huddled up against the resting komodo rhino, her arms wrapped around her body as her knees reached her chest, Katara watched. Azula sat by the body, her eyes downcast in silence. Haru's body gave way and he fell beside his mother's body. His head hung low as his shoulder shook with silent sobs. Everything had been taken away from him at once. _Everything._

Katara willed herself to move. To go to him and offer her arms, but found herself unable to move from her spot. Her eyes, swollen and red, threatened to cry once more. Her vision grew hazy. They still had to find her brother. They still had to find him and she couldn't even stand.

"He's not here," a voice said above her. "I checked."

Her eyes watered as she looked up at Zuko. "Then… where?" she croaked out.

Shadowed eyes drank her in as her he felt the pressure in his heart return. "He's alive," another voice assured her. Jet knelt down beside her and stroked her hair back. He offered her a small, reassuring smile. "He's alive, Katara."

She wanted to believe him. Desperately, but she was afraid. She wouldn't hold on to false hope. She had for years, hoping and praying that her parents were alive, even when deep down, she knew they were gone. Her eyes closed tightly and she buried her face in her arms. "If he's alive… then where is he?"

Jet looked up at Zuko helplessly. "We don't know," the hunter stated simply. "But he's not here," He reached back and pulled out an angled, blue weapon that he had found buried. "A Water Tribe weapon," he sated as he examined it. "It was found near some children's toys."

"He must've taken the children and escaped…" Jet mumbled. He reached up as Zuko handed him the weapon. "Katara," he nudged her gently. "Is this his?"

Part of her was afraid to look up. Slowly, she lifted her head. Gleaming blue greeted her and her eyes widened. Her heart leapt to her throat. Her voice was strained. "His boomerang…" She never knew she could be happy and sad at the same time.

"Zuko!" A voice shouted. The vampire heir turned around. "Zuko!" A mongoose dragon jumped out of the tree line and skidded to a stop.

Amber eyes narrowed as Zuko turned his back on the waterbender as she gathered the weapon against her and clung to it like a talisman. "What did you find?"

"Like you suspected," Aang exclaimed as he jumped off his ride. He looked around and knit his eyebrows together. "What happened?"

"We'll tell you later. First tell me what you found out."

Aang nodded and looked at his leader. "The houses had been locked from the outside then set on fire. Everyone was burned alive."

"Was it Dai Li?" Zuko asked firmly. Aang nodded.

"But I found something else," He dug through the bag hanging across his body and pulled out a small bag of stones. "Dai Li stone glove pieces."

"We already know its Dai Li." Zuko frowned.

"No," Aang insisted as he held it up to Zuko. "Limestone. It soaks up scent. Smell it."

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he took one the pieces and waved it over his nose. His eyes widened. "A blood scent…"

"Zuko, the Dai Li are human, aren't they?" Aang asked in a low voice. "Elite earthbenders from Ba Sing Se…?" Amber eyes widened. The stench of burned flesh and wood had been heavy over the area. So heavy, it had blocked out another scent. Zuko whirled around and stalked forward. "Zuko!?"

He grabbed the shoved aside the branches and shrubs behind the barn and stepped into the area where a massacre had taken place. Why didn't he smell it before? His hand grabbed the head of a Dai Li agent. Vampire blood scent… freshly turned, but too inexperienced to master their healing fast enough for them to save their own lives.

"Azula!" Zuko roared as his fingers dug into the scalp of the dead agent viciously. "Contact Uncle Iroh!"

"What for?" Azula asked as she looked up from where she was sitting.

Zuko dropped the head and reached up to unsheathe his swords. "We'll be in the Earth Kingdom a little longer," he scowled as he pulled apart the blades. "We're going after the Dai Li."

"Zuko, have you lost your mind!?" Jet exclaimed as he stood up. A hand shot up and grabbed his arm. He looked down at the trembling waterbender crouched down beside him.

"I'm going with you."

"Katara-"

"As am I." another voice added. Jet looked over at Haru disbelievingly. Azula's eyes narrowed and drifted over to her brother's figure. He brought his sword down and took the head off of an agent.

"Zuko," she began as she watched him move to another agent and repeat the action. Two humans wanted to come with them as they went after the Dai Li. It was unheard of. "What do we do now?"

Sharp blades cut through tender flesh and hard bone. Blood splattered against clothing already red. "Bury the bodies," Zuko stated as he looked down at the ground. "Bury the village. Let no human find out what has happened here."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "And them? They are humans."

His hands tightened around the swords. "We don't have a choice," The swords whistled as he whipped them to the sides, forcing the blood on their edges to fly off cleanly. "We bring them with us."

The corners of Azula's lips curled into a curious smirk. "Is that what you want?"

"I recall you telling me that what I want doesn't matter," Zuko spat out as he slid the swords back into place. His eyes rose and met theirs, unwavering. "It's all in the hands of destiny."

* * *

**A.N.** – Here we go; chapter 7. Haru's left an orphan and Sokka is MIA. Questions? Comments? Conspiracy theories? You know how to reach me. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

** Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Eight _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The darkness would lift soon. In the distance, Zuko could see the faint trace of light peeking over the hills. He remained seated upright on his komodo rhino; maintaining his disciplined posture as he led the group forward on the worn dirt path. Behind him, three mongoose dragons carried five worn bodies as they followed.

He could sense Aang's exhaustion after spending hours upending the ground over the burned village. He could've gotten it over with quickly, but he insisted on paying the proper respect to the innocent dead and carefully buried each villager before washing the area with a sea of earth.

Azula's short time spent with the human male had proved long enough to establish a bond. As Zuko stood in the shadows of the tree line, watching her as she hovered over the weeping man, he could see her fight with herself. Her usual composure and apathetic or smug expression fought for dominance over the overwhelming emotion that she was feeling from Haru.

It was her own fault, Zuko decided early on. She had willingly opened herself up to him. She had willingly drunk so much of his blood in order to 'heal' him. She allowed herself to feel the pain. She knew what was in store for her if she accepted the bond. Azula had no right to complain; not that she did.

As his own golden eyes drifted to the darker skinned figure huddled beside his resting rhino, he fought back his own urges to go to her and stay by her side. Hunched over, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees, he could still tell she was crying.

He didn't need to hear the broken gasps and heartbroken cries coming from her lips, like the ones that came from Haru's.He could hear her uneven breathing, see the way her back rose and fell with each forced breath. He could smell her tears in the air and feel her pain wrapping around her. Occasionally, he would hear her call out her brother's name.

Zuko's hands clenched at his sides as he willed himself not to reach for her. When Jet slid down beside her and wrapped his arms around Katara's shaking shoulders, Zuko thought he should've felt relief; at least someone would comfort her. Instead, he silently turned around and fought down the sparks of jealousy that began to rise.

He felt them now, as they completed an entire night's journey in silence, for Katara was still seated before another male, wrapped in another male's comforting arms. Zuko's hands clenched the reins on his lap. He could hear Jet's quiet whispers in her ear; promises of a happy ending for her and her brother, reassurances of safety, oaths of protection. Words Zuko knew, deep down, that _he_ should've been the one saying.

From her ride, Azula could see Zuko's shoulders tense once more as Jet urged Katara to sleep; assuring her that he'll take care of her while she slept. Her eyes narrowed. Zuko might not have felt the full impact of the human girl's emotions, as she did Haru's, but his futile resistance was gnawing at him. Sooner or later, he'd go to her willingly, if only to relieve the burning.

Her own blood was warmer, but kept tempered by Haru's presence. She could feel his weight against her back shifting. He was fighting to stay awake, she realized, and every time he realized he was drifting off, his body would jerk away. Hunters like them were used to staying awake for days and nights at a time, but for humans, it took a toll on their bodies easily. They needed to rest.

"Zuko," Azula's voice broke through the pre-dawn silence. "They need to get some sleep. On the back of a mongoose dragon isn't the ideal way rest after such… events." She added.

Aang and Jet looked towards their leader. Zuko's shoulders rose and fell with a heavy breath, as he seemed to contemplate the choices. "Aang," his voice was stern. "Where is the nearest town?"

Smiling, the youngest vampire reached for his bag. "Let me check!" Beside them, Aang pulled his bag onto his lap and began to dig through for the map.

"It's fine," a strained voice croaked from Jet's lap. Zuko felt his heart clench at the sound of her dry voice. He suddenly remembered that she hadn't spoken for hours after all the crying. "We can sleep while riding."

Before Jet or Azula could say a word, Zuko spoke up. "The animals need to rest, as well. They need to eat and get some sleep."

Azula raised an eyebrow. _The animals, Zuzu? _

"There's a village up ahead. I think it's a farming community," Aang said as he unfolded the map across his lap. His fingers traced out a route along the parchment before he looked up and squinted. "Just at the base of the hills… we should be passing through some rice paddies before we reach it."

"That must be those flats up ahead…" Zuko mumbled as he narrowed his eyes. He could make out the reflection of the light off the surface of the water filled fields up the road. "You two get some rest. We'll be there soon and get a place to stay for a day or two to rest up and gather supplies."

"Hear that, Katara?" Jet said softly as he lifted one hand and brushed some stray hair off the side of Katara's face. "Get some rest. We'll wake you when we get to town, okay?"

A tired head nodded in response before leaning heavily against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and quickly allowed sleep to take over.

"The same goes for you." Azula told her fellow rider coldly. Her free hand reached down and placed itself over the arm wrapped around her waist. Pale, slender fingers silently wove through work worn tan ones as she pulled his arm closer to her body.

A small smile reached his face as he leaned forward and rested his head against her shoulder. "Thank you…" he yawned tiredly. "Just wake me when we get there… so I can help un… pack…"

His breathing evened out as soon as the last word left his mouth. Azula allowed a small bit of relief to take over her; at least he was getting some rest. He hadn't slept since he woke up hours before finding his home devastated. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't eaten either.

"When we get to the village," Zuko said as they continued on. "I'll go get supplies and food for them. Aang, see if you can find stables to feed the animals near-by. We'll try to find an inn to stay in first and can move out after we get those two some rooms."

"Sounds like a plan." Jet agreed.

"Let's hurry up and find a place before the morning rush." Zuko stated. He tightened his hands on the reins and gently kicked the side of his ride. The komodo rhino beneath him let out a snort before quickly his pace. The trio of mongoose dragons quickly followed.

The worn dirt road they traveled emerged from the forest and led over one of the dikes that crossed the flat land at the base of the hills. In the distance, they could see the small village, while on either side of them small green stalks stuck out from the muddy waters of the rice paddies.

The sound of a rhino's feet against the dirt main street echoed off the worn wooden structures on either side as they entered the town. Aang tilted his head to the side and looked up at the sky. The sun was well above the horizon and it was a clear blue morning sky. Gray eyes looked back at the vacant street before them.

Zuko frowned. From the looks of the rice plants that had just been planted and were obviously well taken care of, therefore, the lack of people was strange. The buildings were worn, but by no means run down completely. And humans were a diurnal species; they should've been up already and going about their morning routines.

"Zuko…" Aang began quietly. The vampire in front of him lifted one hand to silence him. Zuko knew.

The komodo rhino snorted and stopped; refusing to step any further. Behind him, the dragons' tongues flickered out quickly, trying to sense changes in the air. Their tails were still and tense as they stood in their places.

Azula's slitted golden eyes watched for any sudden movements. Her grip over Haru's arm tightened. Her body went tense with anticipation. She could hear movements around them. She could smell what made those movements. Beside her, Jet's hand drifted over the handle one of his swords while the other remained firmly around Katara's sleeping form.

They could hear the breathing.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He heard the rapid footsteps. The scent in the air that smelled distinctly of anxiety, fear, and desperation. Someone was coming. His hand shot down to the hilt at his side and he whirled to the left. _There!_

The door exploded from its iron hinges; shards of wood flying as inhuman strength rammed it from within. Aang was the closest and barely had time to throw his arms in the air and jump off the saddle in an attempt to get out of the way. He was too slow. Two arms grabbed on to his fleeting legs and brought him tumbling down.

Another body tangled with Aang's as they wrestled on the ground. Aang to escape; the attacker to subdue him. Cut off yelling filled the air as dust was kicked up around the two wrestling bodies. Aang kicked his legs up, trying to get the attacker to loosen his hold on him as he frantically created an air ball in his hands.

"Get off of me!" he choked out, trying to avoid all the loosened soil flying into his mouth. He was strong. Much stronger than a human was supposed to be.

"What do you want from us!? Get out!" a raspy voice ordered.

"I can't leave if you don't let go!" Aang cried out. He lifted his arms and threw the bended air towards the blurry figure of man in front of him. The airbender saw a flash of brown eyes before the air ball made contact with his chest and threw him off the tattooed vampire.

Aang scurried to his feet. In front of him, his attacker was rushing forward to take him down again. Before he could reach Aang, a flash of blue fire hit the ground in front of him; a warning shot. He stumbled to a stop and looked up at the irritated looking woman on the mongoose dragon.

Her fingers were smoking from the heat and still pointed at him. Her other arm kept the sleeping figure at her back from falling. The man took a step forward, only to feel cold, tempered steel against his throat. Brown eyes widened as they locked with narrowed golden orbs. He hadn't even seen the man _move_.

"Careful, Zuko," Jet said from his mount as he kept his eyes on the buildings across the street. He could hear the movements behind the closed doors and covered windows. "There are more of them."

The Hunter didn't reply. He didn't move from his spot and kept his eyes on the villager in front of him. A faint blood scent surrounded the villager. His strength when holding down Aang was proof that he was much more than human. From the look of near madness in his eyes, Zuko deduced that he was forcibly changed. Recently.

The black haired vampire's jaw clenched. "What are you?"

Brown eyes were rimmed with tears as the scent of fear rose around them. Zuko's sword pressed deeper into the tender flesh of the man's neck. He opened his mouth to ask once more when he saw the man flick his eyes past his head. Zuko's eyes darted to the glimmering side of the blade.

"Zuko!" Jet shouted.

The villager barely saw the movement. All he saw was the explosion of dirt from the piece that had been bended towards the swordsman as it came in contact with a sword, and a body falling from one of the rooftops. Zuko had split his sword apart; keeping one against the villager's throat and using the other to block the attack. A small ball of fire was used as a warning shot, but enough to disorient the would-be attacker and send him stumbling off the roof. He landed on the dirt road below one of the small buildings with a pained groan.

A low, annoyed growl rose in Zuko's throat. He kept the second sword up defensively as he shot the earthbender a glare. Darkened eyes quickly returned to the human before he pressed the blade against the man's throat; threatening to break the skin. "What is going on here!?" Zuko's hardened voice demanded. "You attack us when we enter your village! Why!?"

"I do not have to explain anything to you!" the villager shouted. Zuko narrowed his eyes more so. He took a step forward, then another; making the villager step back until his back met the wood wall of one of the buildings.

"You will keep your voice down," Zuko hissed in a low voice as he brought his face closer to the villager's. "And _pray _that you did not wake the two sleeping," he added. The sharp edge of the sword could be felt digging into the flesh. "If they wake, I will behead you here," His voice was a hissed whisper now. "Vampire."

A mixture of surprise and horror reached the man's face. "You know…" he choked out. "How did you know?"

"Answer my question," Zuko insisted. "What happened here?"

The man's eyes watered once more. Zuko could see a vortex of emotion reflected in the villager's eyes. They crinkled up and shut tightly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The sword's pressure lessened. "You have been turned." So he had been correct. The villager opened his eyes. "You're a vampire."

"If you're going to kill me, make it quick." The man spat out, almost commandingly.

"You have done nothing that deserves death," Zuko spat out, annoyed. "Do not ask for it so casually."

"I do not ask for it casually! I want it!" the man shouted fiercely. Aang took a step back at the outburst. "I know what am! I know what they turned me… _us_ into!"

"You know noth-"

"Zuko…" Aang's voice called from behind him before he could finish.

"What?" Zuko asked, annoyed.

"Turn around, Zuzu," Azula snapped. "You'll want to see this." He hesitated. He gave the pinned villager a warning look; threatening to really kill him if he moved. With the sword still pressed against the human's neck, Zuko carefully turned around.

There were about a dozen of them, all young men and women. Blood splattered across their simple earth toned clothes. Edges had been torn and ripped; signs of a struggle. Zuko lowered his second sword. The village was small, but it couldn't have been populated by just that handful of people. The paddies outside the village had been wide spread and numerous. It would've taken more than just twelve youths to maintain them.

There was a faint blood scent as they huddled together. It was fighting for dominance over their weaker human scent. Several pairs of eyes studied the newcomers warily. Zuko ran his eyes along the bodies that had appeared in return. They had all been turned…and all his senses told him that those who stood before him was what remained of the village.

"Where is everyone else?" Aang's quiet voice broke the silence. Zuko resisted the urge to nod. He was sure that very question was also going through his sister's and Jet's minds.

"There is no one else…" a voice said in front of him. Warily, Zuko turned back to the man pinned against the wall. A bittersweet voice that teetered on insanity mocked him. "We are all that is left."

Jet closed his eyes sadly and gathered Katara against him once more. She was still asleep, as was Haru. Azula looked at the pathetic handful of fledgling vampires. The youngest was perhaps twelve… the oldest was the man Zuko had. Her eyes crinkled slightly. When a human was turned, whatever age they were when it happened was the age they would stay for eternity.

"Who did this to you?" Aang asked as he slowly made his way towards the group that had assembled together before them.

"The Dai Li," Zuko and Azula chorused coldly, both already knowing the answer. Zuko lowered his sword and snapped the blades and hilts together. He stepped away from the villager and, in one fluid movement, slid the sword back into the sheath. "When?"

"I don't remember." The man admitted as his hand rose and rubbed his throat.

"Impossible," Azula retorted. "How can you not remember? You were turned recently. It must've been a day or two at the latest."

"Maybe they don't want to remember," Aang offered. He looked at the villagers that remained. "When someone is turned unwillingly, they go into shock," His gray eyes slowly studied the material of their clothes. They were in sleeping wear, from what he could tell. They had been attacked at night. Clothing was ripped at the shoulders; necklines were torn. They had been forcibly turned. "But why did they choose you…" His voice trailed off as his eyes widened. "Are you benders?" he asked. He knew at least one of them was, but no one answered him. "Zuko, can I try something?"

"If it will get us some answers." Zuko agreed.

Aang looked back at the group. He took a deep breath and slid his foot forward. He lifted his leg and slammed it into the ground, instantly uplifting earth before shoving his arms forward and hurling the clumps of dirt at the villagers. Clouds of soil exploded before them as earth met earth.

"They're all benders?" Jet mumbled as he jerked his head back.

It suddenly made sense. "I see…" Azula trailed off.

"They choose you because you all were young benders," Aang asserted. Shock or no shock, they would do what was instinctive to them when attacked. "No wonder they spared you."

"How can you call what they did to us as being spared?" the eldest villager said as he stood beside the younger survivors. "Everything we have is gone. They turned us into monsters that they are…" he told them bitterly.

"Monsters…" Zuko mumbled. "From what you saw, I can't blame you for thinking that."

"They left some people behind. Some who were still human," the man said as he pulled the youngest of the group against him. "They told us to drink from them. To drink from the people we love!"

"You haven't taken your first drinks, have you?" Zuko asked. _That would explain why they looked so worn; they're starving._ "Where are those who were left human?"

"Do you think we'd let them stay here? We're a danger to them!" the man said. "We sent them away before we could kill them like those men in green killed everyone else."

"You should leave," the youngest said as he clutched on to the man's blood and dirt matted clothes. "You should leave before anything happens."

"Anything?" Aang asked as he tilted his head to the side, confused.

"He means before they can no longer control themselves and revert to blood lust and attack," Jet told him. "They can only starve themselves and resist the hunger for so long before their will to survive over powers their resistance. When that happens, they'll slip into blood lust in order to feed and only come out of it after they've had their fill."

"A dozen newly turned lost in blood lust could wipe out several villages," Zuko told the airbender. "Keep reading your books; such a case has been documented before. They won't feed normally. In their hunger, they'll rip apart a human just to taste blood before moving on to another. It could be days before they reach their fill."

Jet narrowed his eyes. "The Dai Li are wantonly turning humans and then leaving them to descend into madness. If this keeps up, we'll be revealed for sure."

"And they're moving, Zuko," Azula said, still seated on her mount. "They're a day's travel from us… maybe more judging from what happened here."

"I know." Zuko snapped. He lifted his free hand to the side of his head and pressed against his temple. They didn't have time for this. They had top stop the violence and couldn't stop to clean up whatever aftermath was left behind. They'd never catch up, and who knew how many villages would meet the same fate as this one's, or worse, like Haru's.

"They need guidance, Zuko," Aang whispered sadly. "They can't be left alone like this…"

He knew that. He _already_ knew that. Zuko gritted his teeth. Left alone, the new batch of vampires would lose themselves in blood lust, maybe even insanity; unable to cope with what they had become. They'd spread like a disease; turning others just as they had been turned. Kill humans and exposing the entire vampire society to an already suspicious human population.

That was the very reason Hunters like him existed. Without them, gluttonous, uncontrolled beings would terrorize the human world and the humans, with their prejudices and hatred against _other_ humans, would easily carry over on to them. Vampires, their families, their friends, their entire society would be exposed, and with them the Tribes and the Covens that shared in their world.

Hunters were created to maintain order and peace. And they had unknowingly stumbled upon the task once more.

"Zuko," Azula frowned. He had been standing there for some time, lost in thought. "You're in charge of the group. What are we going to do?"

Gold eyes opened and drew up to rest on the newly turned before them. He took a few steps forward and stood just in front of Aang as he faced the group of survivors. They looked afraid, confused, and lost. They needed guidance and protection; from and for themselves, but those were something the foursome could not provide.

"What can we do for you?" Zuko asked quietly, almost as an after thought.

The man, the remaining villager's leader, it seemed, looked taken aback. For a moment, he stared at Zuko as if he had lost his mind. The corner of his lip curled into a sneer. "What can you do?" he asked, his tone mocking. "Bring my wife back? My parents? My newborn son? If you can raise the dead, be my guest."

"I don't have time to deal with your sarcasm," Zuko snapped as he took a step forward. On instinct, the newly turned backed up. "Do you want help from us or not? We can give you aid; find someone to guide you all. If you do not accept our help _now_, you will forcibly accept it _later _when we are forced to hunt you."

"Hunt us?" the child whispered against the man.

As if they sensed danger, the group tightened. The child was swept back behind the man's body as the villager stood protectively in front of the group. "What are you talking about? What are you?"

"We're Hunters," Azula purred from her seat. "_Vampire _Hunters," She sat up straight and gave a dismissing wave of her hand. "And not those pathetic humans who think the actually stand a chance against us, mind you. We're real." Her full lips curled into a smirk, revealing the sharp canines she never really used as a psychic vampire.

"You're like them," the man frowned. His eyes narrowed. His body tensed, as if preparing to attack. "You're like those monsters-"

"No, you have it all wrong!" Aang insisted as he waved his hands in front of him frantically. "We're not bad vampires. We're good vampires!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. For a one of his clan's most gifted, he could've sworn Aang was a little slow. "Save your breath," Zuko told him. "We have other things to deal with, but we can't leave them like this," he frowned. "I need to find a phone. Something to get a hold of the guild."

Azula lifted her nose. "Is such a tool even present in such a peasant town like this?"

"They should have a gathering place or meeting hall for the village," Jet said as he ignored the female Hunter. "There should be something there to communicate outside of the village."

"Aang." Zuko ordered. The younger vampire nodded, already knowing what to do.

"I'll go look!" the bald monk agreed. He returned to his mongoose dragon and untied the staff that had been neatly stowed away on the saddle. He opened it up to reveal a bright orange glider he ran and jumped into the air before soaring off.

"Azula, Jet," Zuko continued. "Find a place for the two of them to rest; do not leave them alone."

"Understood." Jet nodded. He grabbed the reins of his mongoose dragon and jerked it to the side. The large lizard's tongue flickered out before slinking to the side and quickly scurrying down the street.

"I'll have Jet bring the animals to some water after we've settled them down," Azula told her brother confidently. She glanced back at the villagers and shot them a threatening glare. "If you don't find us in an hour, I'm going to come look for you."

"That won't be necessary," Zuko mumbled under his breath. Azula lead her dragon away, following Jet's tracks, and left her brother with the newly turned. "It is Society Law that disallows me from killing you when you have done nothing wrong or simply because you were turned unwillingly. If you're expecting to be 'slayed', you're sadly mistaken."

"Then what are you going to do with us?" the villager asked.

"I have some questions on those that turned you… the Dai Li," Zuko stated. "The sooner they are answered; the sooner I'll answer whatever questions you may have of me_ and_ of what you now are. What is your decision?"

The villager looked at Zuko warily before looking back at the remainder of his village. They murmured amongst themselves as Zuko stood there impatiently.

"Zuko!" Aang shouted above him. "I found one!"

"Call the guild!" Zuko yelled, without bothering to look up.

"What do I tell them!?" Aang shouted back down.

Zuko kept his eyes on the trembling figures before him. "Tell them what has happened!" the firebender ordered. His eyes narrowed as he addressed the villagers. "What is your decision?" Hesitantly, the villager that had jumped out at Aang nodded his head. Zuko returned to the motion to acknowledge their agreement. "Aang! One more thing!"

"What!?"

"Request a Dark Mother!"

* * *

"Someone from closest Earth Kingdom Nursery will arrive in a few days," Zuko kept his voice down; just low enough for the others to hear as they stood outside a closed sliding door. "But we don't have time to stay and wait for them."

"What are they going to do about food?" Jet asked. He crossed his arms over his chest as he frowned. "They're newly turned. If they haven't eaten since they were turned, they have two days, until the end of the week at the most, before their instinct to drink leads them out of the area in search of nourishment."

"They'll have to settle for animal blood," Azula said sternly. "They're the only things here they can drink from."

"Will they even be able to drink that?" Aang asked, unsurely.

"He makes a good point," Jet agreed. "They're going to need at least six or seven cups of animal blood each per day. That's a lot of blood and they might not mentally be able to handle drinking that much. Human blood would be better for them. A cup a day will be good enough."

Irritation could be felt from both Azula and Zuko as they shot him a glare. "Are suggesting we hand them over to those newly turned? For all we know they aren't even able to comprehend drinking from an actual living being." Azula reminded him.

"Worse yet, the taste of blood might send them into frenzy after resisting so long after turning," Zuko added. His eyes narrowed at Jet. "Is that something you're willing to risk?"

A heavy sigh escaped Jet's lips. "I'm just stating a fact. I didn't mean to say that we give them up. Katara and Haru have absolutely no idea what we are, let alone those villagers. They're not about to let us just use them as a meal."

"Can we stop making it sound like we're going to feed them to the villagers?" Aang asked as he put his hand over his stomach and twisted his face with disgust. "I like Katara and Haru."

"We're not feeding anybody to anyone," Zuko frowned. "But we need to feed the villagers. We can't stay and watch them the entire time, but we can't risk them wandering off for food either. Aang, were there any animals in the stables where you took the lizards?"

Aang nodded. "Lots. Several ostrich horses. Cow pigs. Pig cows. Chicken pigs-"

"We get it," Azula rolled her eyes. "That should be enough to sustain them until then."

"Now it's just an issue of getting them to drink…" Zuko murmured.

A small knock came from the doorway and the four standing in the middle turned towards it. The villager stood there with the boy. The child offered them a toothy grin as he lifted up a wooden tray with two bowls of steaming rice and porridge proudly.

"Lee and I brought up some food and drink for the humans when they wake," the man told them. He lifted up two half filled water skins. "As you requested."

Zuko relaxed his posture and gave them a nod of his head. "Thank you. Aang, help them put the food in the rooms."

The bald psychic vampire nodded and waved for them to follow him. He slid open both doors on either side of the hall quietly as the other three stepped aside to let the villagers in.

"We tried eating normal food," the younger one said as he placed one bowl in front on the low table beside the mat where Katara was sleeping. "But it didn't fill us."

"You're too young and your body has just been completely turned," Jet explained as the boy walked out. "Right now, human food won't stop the hunger. Your body can't process it into proper energy."

"Does this mean we can one day?" the villager asked as he slid the door to Haru's room closed.

"Three hundred years from now, probably," Jet shrugged. "But even then, you'll need blood, just less often."

"Jet," Zuko said as he lifted his hand and put it on the other vampire's shoulder. "You're the only blood vampire of the group. Do you mind…?"

The other brunette gave a nod of his head and stepped forward. He looked at the two villagers before him and offered them a smile. "First things first. You need to eat," he said as he ushered them back to the door. He immediately sensed the panic from them. "I'm not going to force you to drink from a human. But you need to eat and I think I can help."

"Aang," Zuko looked back at the youngest member of their hunting party. "Go see to the animals. Make sure they have enough food and drink and then start sorting out the supplies the villagers helped us find."

"I'll start packing them. We should be ready to get moving by tomorrow night," Aang piped. He stepped around the siblings and headed for the door. "I'll be back later!"

"Take your time," Azula said calmly. She watched as his orange clad figure turned the corner and then shifted her attention to her brother. "That was clever."

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Now what?"

"You don't have to hide it," Azula purred coolly as she lifted one hand and examined her nails. "You got rid of them."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Jet, go help the villagers. Aang, go see to the animals," Azula repeated; deepening her voice to mock her brother. She let out a scoff and straightened up against the wall she had been leaning against. "How convenient that you are left alone with _her_."

Zuko's lips tightened into a line. "Alone? You are here, aren't you?"

"Not for long," Azula mused. She pushed herself off the wall and began to cross the length of the hall. She stopped in front of a wooden sliding door and rested her hand against its frame. "I've got plans."

Her brother's eyes narrowed as she smirked and slid open the door. The last bits of red vanished into the dark room and a second later Azula slid the door closed. Zuko lifted his nose with distaste; trying not to dwell on what his sister could be doing to the naive sleeping human in that room.

As he turned around, he found himself facing Katara's door. He stood there for a moment just listening. He could hear her even breaths through the barrier. She had been catching up on her much needed sleep. She didn't even stir when Jet gallantly carried her off his steed and brought her into the room.

She would rise soon, he realized. If only to relieve herself or eat. Zuko frowned. She hadn't eaten in quite some time. Perhaps in her distress, she was unknowingly refusing to eat? His hand rose and silently slid the door open. Her heavy breathing was clearer now. The door slid closed behind him.

Katara was wrapped in his sleeping mat. Jet didn't have time to unpack his while carrying Katara, so Zuko had prepared his own. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lip. How strange that he had celebrated a little when the human snuggled into the soft folds of_ his_ mat and blankets. Her fingers dug into the cloth as she had rubbed her cheek against it.

It had been the first time he'd sensed actual comfort since they reached the other human's burned village. Silently, Zuko knelt down beside her. She was sleeping on her back; her head tilted to the side as her pink lips parted to release hot breaths. He could still make out the trails of dried tears along her dark cheeks.

Had seen been crying in her sleep? His eyes lowered sadly as one pale hand gently pushed back the stray brown hair from her face. As his fingertips touched her skin, he felt her move. Her breath caught in her throat as he continued to draw his finger down, gently tracing the contours of her face. She was just as soft as he remembered.

They moved over the swells of her lips and paused over one corner. He had cut here right there that night. Zuko closed his eyes as his tongue quickly flickered and licked his lips. She had tasted so sweet, so intoxicating. He had stumbled to his room after tasting her. He had engraved the memory of her into his mind, believing he would never see her again. Destiny decided that he would be wrong.

When he saw her again, he could taste her sweetness in the air; calling to him like a beacon. For two days, he had been resisting her. For two nights, he had watched Jet hover over her, comforting her… touching her. Zuko clenched his jaw. His hand trembled as he pulled it away from her. If he kept touching her, he feared he would never stop.

Gold eyes peered through the moonlit room and down at her. When would he have a chance to be this close to her again? To allow his body so close to her and allow himself to touch her? His heart tightened as his body tensed above her. All he had to do was lower his head now. He could feel her hot breath against his skin. He hadn't even realized had gotten that close.

He jerked his head back and shook it tiredly. What was he doing? She was asleep! He pulled back and lifted his hand to his head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. The ride must've gotten to him as well. Silently, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He was there to make sure she was safe. And when she woke, he would make her eat. That was all. He would just take a small rest as he waited.

As his mind drifted off, he willed himself to concentrate on the tasks at hand. What were the Dai Li doing turning earthbenders so randomly? What was Long Feng's plan? How many more villages and towns were faced with the same situation as the one they were currently in? What about her brother?

A twinge of pain swelled up inside of him. Her only family left… it had devastated her just knowing he was missing. It would kill her if he were dead. What would she do then? What would _he_ do?

_Nothing. It's already been decided for me; I have duties to the clan. I can't bring her into that world… I can't do that to her. I won't allow it… _

The quiet sounds of chopsticks picking the last remains of food from a wooden bowl reached his ears. Slowly, his senses returned. Someone was up? Had he fallen asleep? Two eyes opened and easily adjusted to the still dark room. Outside, the sky was still dark blue and violet and glimmering with stars. It meant that he wasn't asleep long, but Zuko still frowned. Why hadn't he heard her get up?

In front of him, a figure in blue was hunched over, her back to him, as she sat. He could tell she was holding her bowl and utensils from the movement of her arms. He lifted his head up and shifted.

"You haven't eaten for days," His voice made her jump. The bowl nearly fell from her hands as she whirled around. Large blue eyes relaxed as they realized he was awake. "Was that enough?"

Katara looked back down at the empty bowl in front of her. She had woken up to incoherent mumbling and was surprised to find Zuko seated against the wall sleeping. A small smile had reached her lips, feeling comforted that he was there, just like that night weeks ago. A warm blush reached her cheeks before she tore her eyes away and focused on her location.

A wooden room that was almost bare except for a low table and a washbowl in the corner. Her eyes settled on the food and suddenly realized how hungry she was. She hadn't even realized she had devoured all the food.

"It's enough…" she whispered.

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. "If you're still hungry, you need not hold yourself back," he said. He stretched out his arms and legs before pushing himself up. "I will go get you more food." He stated as he brushed off his pants. The firebender took a step around her sleeping mat as he bent down to take the bowl out of her hands.

Brown fingers shot up and wove into the sleeve of his shirt; freezing him in place. His eyes looked over at her downcast face. "It's enough," she repeated. Her fingers dug into the fabric. "It's… enough." _Don't leave me alone._

For a moment, Zuko stood there. Slowly, his hands pulled the bowl from her hand. Katara gritted her teeth and willed herself to let go of his sleeve. She brought her hands down to her lap and began nervously twisting the worn blue fabric. She suddenly felt stupid. What was she doing? Grabbing him like that? Zuko hardly ever came near her during that entire ordeal; not since the night she flew through the trees in his arms. She felt her face warming at the embarrassment.

She had wanted to ask him where they were and what was going on, but it didn't come out. Instead, she had grabbed on to him like some clingy child because the thought him leaving her alone, disoriented and in a strange place, suddenly terrified her.

The wooden bowl was placed on the tray in front of her. Katara tensed. Zuko sat down beside her silently. He kept his eyes focused on the door across the room.

"We're at a village at the base of the mountains. It was hit one night ago by the Dai Li," Zuko began quietly. "The… surviving villagers gave us a place to stay so you and Haru could rest properly."

Katara nodded her head slowly. She kept her eyes on her hands resting in her lap. "And… how long have we… I, been asleep?"

"Since this morning," Zuko replied. "Once you and the animals have rested, we will leave."

"When?"

"Tonight," Zuko told her. He took a deep breath. "We spoke to the villagers... they haven't seen your brother," He could sense her disappointment turned to look at her. She was trying not to cry or make a sound as she bit her lower lip tightly. "He's not dead, Katara." He offered. _Though, I might be lying._

"I know," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "I just want to know that he's safe… If he's not, I'd willingly take his place. He's all I have left."

Her heartache wrapped around her body and he could feel it constricting around him, as well. "It will be all right…" he murmured, not really meaning it, but believing it was the right thing to say.

"That's hard for me to believe…" Katara took a deep breath and lifted her head. Their gazes finally met. Blue eyes were filled with tears that were barely restrained as she shook her head. "It's hard to believe after watching a village burn and you three dig out bodies from rubble and this village…" Katara lifted her hands and looked around the room aimlessly. "This village has only those few people left… and they can't even be with the people they love because of what has happened to them."

Zuko felt his heart stop. Had he caught what he thought he caught in her words? "What did you say?"

"The villagers," Katara repeated tiredly. "They sent their loved ones away because…" She trailed off as she saw the intense look in Zuko's eyes. His jaw was locked as his body tensed beside her. An incriminating stare bore into her so strongly she finally ripped her eyes away from his.

"You were awake." He accused; his voice colder and harder than just moments earlier; much more so than he had meant it to be.

Her eyes were downcast shamefully. She wasn't trying to hide it from him or lie. She didn't do anything wrong. "I woke up when someone yelled," she replied as strongly as she could. Instead her voice shook. "I heard…"

"Everything." He concluded.

Katara closed her eyes guiltily. "Until you sent Jet away."

Zuko was at a loss. He sat rooted beside her, unsure what was going through her mind. He lifted up a hand and ran it through his hair. He let out an exasperated breath as he moved his arms behind him and leaned back against them.

"So…" He sounded annoyed and bitter. "Now you know what we are." It was a statement laced with a question. _Now what are you going to do?_

Katara concentrated on keeping herself calm. What she had heard and deduced was so far fetched, but what was worse was that it would explain so much, that she _wanted_ it to be true. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Zuko let out a small, bittersweet scoff. "I don't know if you realize this, but it's a bit hard to believe."

"But it would explain what happened at Haru's house!" Katara exclaimed. She frowned as she looked up at him, her hands wringing knots into her pant legs. "The fighting, the speed… the way you ran through those trees with me in your arms without breaking a sweat…!" _That bloody kiss you left me with that night…I know that wasn't a dream, Zuko._

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you have believed us after that?" he asked, disbelieving.

Katara's shoulders relaxed. Her eyes searched his. "After everything that has happened to me…" she admitted. "Whatever you tell me won't surprise me."

Zuko's lips tightened. He drew his arms back and leaned forward, resting his arms over his legs as he kept his eyes on her. "I'm not concerned that it will surprise you, but I'm more concerned that it will scare you." _And then you'd leave…And I don't know if I'm ready to let you._

"Scare me?" Katara's lips smirked a bit. "From what I've seen, you're no monster."

"Others would beg to differ," he replied smoothly. "…what if I am?"

Katara's eyes softened and she lowered them. "I still wouldn't leave you…" she whispered. Zuko's eyes widened. Katara felt her body heat up and she shook her head. "That is… and the others! As far as Haru and I are concerned, we're part of your little group now and until we find out what happened to my brother and avenge Haru's family, we will not be leaving you so easily." She rushed out.

He could hear her heart slamming beneath her breast. She was nervous. Zuko shifted his seat slowly and studied her. "Do you trust us?"

She turned towards him, looking at him with disbelief. "You saved my life… twice," Katara told him softly. She looked back up at him, completely confident of her answer. "Why wouldn't I?"

He wanted her. Then and there, it would've been the perfect opportunity to taste her. To take her. And he doubted she would protest.

She watched the intensity in his eyes swirl as they looked at her; their pupils reflecting her face. His body was still, a mere arms length from her own. She couldn't move from her spot. She heard his clothes rustle in the silence of the room as his body shifted. Katara didn't think she wanted to move.

He could feel the warmth of her body as he leaned forward. He could see the transfixed gaze in her eyes. The tip of her pink tongue darted out and moistened her lips. The corner of his lip curled up. Moistened her lips for what? What was she expecting from him?

Katara swallowed nervously. He was so close. His face stopped as the tips of their noses almost met. "You don't know anything about me. What I am. What I do," His voice was deep and resonated to her very core. Her eyes closed tightly, trying to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. Fingertips that felt familiar stroked the side of her cheek, making her gasp and jump in her seat. Zuko didn't pull back. "You trust me, but you don't know who I am," Her heart was racing. He could feel her blood pulsing through her body as his fingers caressed her cheek, her chin… the underside of her jaw. She was shaking and his fingers stopped at the base of her neck. "Do you still trust me?"

If he thought he was scaring her, he had no idea what was going through her mind. Her body flushed as skilled fingers ran along her suddenly sensitive skin. She opened her mouth to speak. "Yes." _Because I know you won't hurt me… not after saving me like that… not after everything. _

Zuko narrowed his eyes. The tip of his nose brushed over hers. Her eyes opened lazily. Slowly, he trailed down her neck. His breath made her shiver; he could feel it. His eyes closed. He could smell her… such a heavy, sweet scent.

Katara felt soft, warm lips graze her neck and felt her eyes grown heavy. "Now," his voice was raspy against her ear. She could almost feel her body melting. "What about now?"

_Now?_ Her trembling hand began to rise from her lap. "I…." She could feel the material of his shirt against her hands. She felt him hiss against her neck as her hand ran down the fabric. She could feel the taunt muscles tensing beneath them.

"_Answer me_…" his low voice demanded. Katara's fingers tightened around his clothes. His lips pressed against the warm, tender flesh once more. _Please answer me… _

Her skin tasted like her lips; warm and sweet, like honey. He found himself drowning against her, completely vulnerable to her wishes as his lips traced the length of her jugular. His hands had slipped to her shoulders to keep her steady as she swayed against him; drowning in the euphoric feeling his mouth was sending through her body.

All that echoed in his ears was the sound of her beating heart and her short gasps of breath between muffled moans. "I…" her voice reached him, even through his haze. "I…"

_"I'll go check if they're awake. Just in case, go ask that kid, Lee, to get some more food ready." _

Zuko's eyes flashed open as the faint voices were picked up. Jet was coming. The moment was lost.

"Zuko?" Katara felt him tense once more. His lips lifted from her neck and a wave of disappointment washed over her. The male vampire before her drew himself back smoothly, his eyes narrowed and glaring at the door, as if it had done something to offend him. His hands had dropped from her shoulders, but hers were still holding on to him. Blue eyes squinted in the darkness as she tried to read his expression. "Zuko?"

"You're still hungry," A dull ache throbbed in her heart. What had happened to the intent, warm voice had held her in place just seconds ago? He turned his head away from her as his hands rose and pried her smaller ones from his shirt. "I will get you some more food."

Without warning, the thought of him leaving her, even for just a moment, filled her with dread. "Zuko…" _What are you doing?_

He released her hands and then fell to lap once more. He could feel her eyes on him as he moved away and stood up. Silently, he reached down and gathered her tray in his hands.

A small click was heard and the door in front of them opened. Cautiously, Jet stuck his head through the opening, to make sure he wouldn't wake her in case she was still sleeping. A wide smile graced his face as he saw her sitting up. "Hey, you're awake!"

Katara took a deep breath and shoved down all the emotions that Zuko's sudden abandonment left her. She gripped the hems of her shirt and pasted on a smile as she lifted her head up. "Still tired, but awake."

"I'm going to get her some more food," Zuko stated coldly as he walked past his old friend. "Keep her company."

"Not a problem," Jet grinned. He quickly crossed the room and sat down across the table from Katara. He lifted up a small deck of cards. "One of the villagers gave them to me. Do you play?"

She kept the smile on her face as she nodded. "Of course."

"Great. I'll deal." Jet smiled. As he looked down at the cards, Katara lifted her eyes past his shoulder and watched as Zuko closed the door behind him.

Her eyes returned to the cards that Jet was sorting out between them. It was odd, she thought to herself as Jet told her about how the card game they would play, with Jet she was comfortable. He was charismatic and friendly, but something was missing. However, with Zuko, who was one moment cold and irritated and the next hot and enticing, she felt complete. Safe, comforted… as if everything really would be fine.

She picked up her cards and the game began. "Zuko… told me about the village." She began carefully.

Jet didn't bat an eye. "Only a dozen or so survivors… it's sad, isn't it?"

Katara lowered her eyes back to her cards. "Very."

"Hey, guys!" The door slid open once more and a beaming airbender walked in; a wooden tray in hand with a steaming bowl of hot porridge on top. "Glad you're hungry, Katara. Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, I did, thank you," Katara smiled back at him as he cheerfully placed the tray beside her. "Where are the others?"

"Azula is watching Haru," Aang wrinkled his nose as he sat down to one side. Jet automatically dealt him some cards. "She almost bit my head off when I went to check on them."

Jet snorted. "Just ignore her. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I know…" Aang nodded as he picked up his cards.

"And Zuko?" Katara asked, as casually as she could.

"I saw him training outside." Aang said as he moved his cards around in his hands.

"Did he need a sparing partner?" Jet asked as he placed two cards on the table. Aang shook his head.

"No… he was firebending," the monk replied. "You know how he is when he's stressed… just let him work it off."

"Stressed?" Katara asked. She put down two cards as well. Jet nodded across from her.

"Everything has been happening lately," Jet explained. "That convict… now the Dai Li… not to mention what's going on back home."

"Home?" Katara looked up at Aang put two cards on the table and smiled proudly at his choices. He looked over at her and nodded.

"Zuko's the heir to a pretty important family," Aang informed her. Katara nodded. She wasn't surprised after watching how he carried himself and what he wore. "So when he goes back to the Fire Nation… can I have two more cards?"

"Here you go." Jet tossed him two more and dealt himself one.

Katara's hands tightened around the cards. "What's in the Fire Nation?" She wasn't going to like the answer. Somewhere inside, she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Zuko's fiancée," Aang wrinkled his nose at his cards as Katara felt a surge of pain swell up in her heart. Suddenly, she felt cold all over. One hand rose and rested over her chest as Aang continued on. "When he returns, he's going to get married."

The cards fell from her hands.

* * *

**A.N.** – I'm going back to try to answer any questions from chapter 7. Please look to my profile for the answers. If I missed any, hit me up again. Thank you for betaing, LotF!! Thank you all for your patience and for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Nine _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

Jet was sprawled across the wooden floor beside a happily snoring Aang. Their cards were still spread across the table, untouched after their last game. Katara looked down at them enviously as she leaned against the wall of the room; her knees pulled to her chest as she huddled herself in a corner. She wished she could fall asleep as easily as those two had.

Silently, her eyes drifted towards the window. The sun that had washed the room with its brightness was once again sinking into the horizon. Twilight was upon them and soon, they would gather their things and leave. Katara closed her eyes once more, wishing she could get some sleep. She lowered her head; resting her forehead against the arms wrapped around her knees. Her mind was too jumbled with contradicting thoughts that wouldn't allow her to rest.

She wanted to find Sokka. She wanted to see her brother alive, she knew that much, but suddenly, she didn't want the journey to start up again. For them to set out and begin their search meant that they were one step closer to ending it. When they ended it, then what?

_You'd find Sokka, _a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her._ He was the reason you wanted to go with them in the first place. To find him. To avenge the death of your friends. To avenge the death of Haru's family, but mainly because you want to find the only family you have left. _

Blue eyes opened slowly and gazed across the darkening room. Her fingers dug into her legs. If that was the case then why did she suddenly not want it to end? The journey's end meant to part ways with the group that took her in. It meant leaving them. Leaving _him_. Her heart twisted at thought before sinking into guilt for even contemplating holding off finding her brother for the sake of staying with an engaged vampire heir.

A snort and the twitch of someone's head caught her eye. Immediately, her attention darted to the sleeping forms on the floor. Jet lay on his back. Aang had curled up into a little ball, and she smiled softly. They'd fallen asleep after their third round of cards, which Jet was winning. She supposed that after such a hectic day, they deserved their rest. Especially since they would be off in a matter of hours at the most.

Katara bit her lower lip. Quietly, she stretched her legs out and pushed herself up. She walked towards the duo and bent down to readjust the blankets she had spread over them earlier that day. A small smile graced her face as she remembered doing the same to her brother. Sokka would always kick off his blankets and then end up shivering cold in the middle of the night.

Almost by instinct, Katara would always wake up, no matter how tired she was, and reach over to draw her brother's blanket up. Their mother, she remembered, always did that for them. She stepped back and made her way to the door. With out last look over her shoulder to make sure they were still sleeping, she slid the door open and stepped out.

As it closed behind her, two pairs of eyes opened. Sitting up slightly, Aang looked back at the door with a sad look o his face. "She didn't get any sleep."

"It'll catch up with her when we start riding," Jet assured him as he stretched his arms out and stared up at the ceiling. "Humans are a diurnal species, after all."

"Yeah…" Aang nodded. He could hear Katara's footsteps heading towards the exit. "You think she'll be okay?" he asked quietly.

Jet closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Her only remaining family is missing. Her friends had been killed brutally…" Brown eyes opened and looked blankly at the wooden ceiling above them. "Who knows what else she'll lose before this is over."

Down the hall, Katara stood in front of a wooden door that led outside. It was half way open and her hands rose. Her fingers curled into the carved niche and carefully slid the door open the rest of the way. Her eyes blinked as they adjusted to the difference in light. She stepped out into the worn path in the dirt, just beyond the door step and stretched her arms in the air.

Aang had told her there was a bathhouse just beyond the house they were staying in where she could wash up before they left. Her hand subconsciously rose and ran through her tangled mess of brown hair. A wince crossed her face her hand got stuck half way through. Her braid had come undone sometime while she was sleeping and stray locks of hair fell all around her head haphazardly.

She rounded the corner of the house and could see the old wooden bath house in the distance. The brick lined portion was glowing with still burning embers; probably to keep the bath warm. She let out a small, content sigh. Perhaps she could relax a bit before they headed out.

Her arm reached over her other shoulder to rub it. Katara rolled her head around her neck. She shouldn't have spent the daylight hours crouched in a sitting position; now her back was going to pay the price. Her worn boots trailed over the dirt path towards the bath house. She was almost there, when she noticed a clump of black standing out amongst the vivid green grass on the sloping hill beyond the house.

Blue eyes narrowed curiously as her steps slowed. Her arm lowered as she craned her neck forward and squinted. Someone was lying back against the slope that led down to the rice paddies below. Pale arms could be seen crossed beneath the unruly mop of black hair. Without realizing it, Katara had begun walking again; this time towards the unseen person on the grass.

Zuko could hear her, even sense her hesitation. He had know she was coming since he heard fumbling footsteps on the wooden floor inside the house. He figured she would come out sometime. Now, her boots dug into the dirt as she tried to make her way over as quietly as she could. His eyes remained closed as he let out a heavy breath.

"Did you get any sleep?"

Her heart leapt to her throat as she stopped in mid step. Her fingers curled around the hems of her shirt as she looked down at Zuko. A sheath housing two blades rested beside him. From his serene look, he must've finished practicing some time ago. His clothes were different from the night before, meaning he must've already changed. His long sleeved clothes from the day before had been exchanged for sleeveless silk; the material was just as fine and brought out the defined contours of his bare arms.

A few steps above him, Katara shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Kind of…" she trailed off. "You?"

"I don't need much rest," he replied solemnly. One bare arm curled out from under his head and placed itself on the grass beside him. "Have a seat."

Her heart rate rose with every step she took towards him. She suddenly envied his cool, calm demeanor as she carefully sat down beside him and pulled her legs back up to her chest. "It's almost time to go, isn't it?"

"Almost," Zuko told her, his eyes still closed. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

A small smile cracked her lips as she stared out blankly over the darkened rice paddies. "How can you tell?"

"You sound tired," Zuko mused. Golden eyes opened and looked up at the cloudless sky above them. It didn't take much to know what was worrying her. "We'll find your brother."

Katara closed her eyes. She gave a small nod of her head. "I know…" Her voice was quiet and strained. Silently, Zuko rolled his head to the side and glanced up at the seated figure beside him. She was huddled up in a little ball, her head resting atop her knees as her eyes were shut tightly.

And he could feel her anguish. The suffocating pain inside her that was threatening to swallow her every waking moment. He could feel it wrapping around his own heart so much; as if punishing him for denying what the fates had decided. Zuko looked back down at the water filled ponds below them. They glistened with the reflections of the stars above them. It was going to be such a beautiful night. Calm and unspoiled.

Zuko pulled himself into a sitting position and Katara lifted her head. She watched as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Did they bother you?"

She tilted her head to the side, a bit confused. "What?"

"Aang and Jet," Zuko elaborated. He turned to look at her; his eyes studying her worn face carefully. "Did they bother you last night playing cards? If they did, tell me. I won't let them bother you again."

"No, no…" Katara lowered her head as she shook it. Her eyes focused on the worn fabric of her boots. She tried to hide the small smile that reached her lips at the knowledge of his concern. "They weren't a bother. It was nice having someone there to talk to…keeping me occupied."

Zuko gave her a nod of his head. Of course. He knew better than most what would happen when he was left alone and lost himself in his thoughts. "Regardless…they aren't mortal and do not need a lot of sleep," he reminded her. He glanced over at her hunched over figure and sat up straight. "But you do."

She had forgotten about that. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "I had enough sleep the night before."

"Then you're due for another few hours soon," Zuko stated. "Are you hungry?"

"What? No, no…that child…Lee, he brought in some food for me earlier," Katara assured him. "I'm good."

"I had some of the villagers prepare food for you and Haru," Zuko added. "If you're ever hungry while we're traveling, all you have to do is say so."

Katara nodded. "I don't want to hold you back." She whispered. Zuko let out a heavy breath and tilted his head back.

"If you were going to hold us back, I wouldn't have let you come along," he stated simply. "I would've left you back there with the other human."

"But you have to stop because of us," Katara insisted as she stretched out her legs and sat up straight. "Because Haru and I need to eat and rest-"

"The animals need to eat and rest, too," he reminded her sternly. "We would have to anyway. Even if we're immortal, the animals aren't and still need food, water, and time to rest."

Beside him, the young woman took in a deep breath and nodded once more. "I see…" She trailed off and began pulling her legs back up to her chest. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed slightly before he turned away and looked back over the rice paddies.

"We wouldn't have left you behind anyway," His voice was softer and reassuring. Katara strained to hear his words as she looked over at him. He leaned back against his arms and kept his head up. "What happened back in that village…I couldn't leave you like that. I'm still unsure whether or not it was a good idea to bring you and that other human along, but at the time, I couldn't leave you alone," Zuko's fingers dug into the soft earth he was sitting on. His jaw locked as his eyes narrowed coldly. "It was my fault that you're in the situation you're in now anyway."

Her fingers loosened and her eyes squinted unsurely at the profile of the vampire beside her. "Why would it be your fault?" she whispered. A wry smile was forced on to her lips. "You didn't send that monster after us…or lead the Dai Li to the farm house."

Zuko didn't look at her. Golden eyes kept a steady gaze on the land before them. She didn't know. "Perhaps if we never met…and I never took you away that night…you would be with your brother right now," he told her softly. Her heart tightened at the thought. "You wouldn't be here…caught up in something you should never have been a part of."

A hand rose and placed itself over her chest. She could feel the sudden strain over her heart and winced inwardly at the pressure building inside of her. "What are you saying?" Katara whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. Her free hand began curling itself back into the cloth of her pant leg as she drew her eyes away from him. "That you don't want me to be here?" The thought suddenly hurt.

Yes, she wanted to be with her brother again. To know that he was alive and well; safe and not a victim of some rogue vampire agenda. Yet, at the same time, she didn't want to be anywhere else by there; sitting on the damp grass with all her senses aware of the being beside her. For the life of her, she couldn't see herself anywhere else with anyone else. Something had drawn her over that morning; the same thing that drew her attention back to the bewildering leader over and over.

Zuko shifted and Katara nearly jumped. She quickly turned her head towards him and found him sitting up straight; his eyes still looking away from her. "What I want doesn't matter," he stated simply. Katara felt her heart sink at his answer. "Azula keeps insisting that everything is in the hands of fate. I like to think fate gives us at least some choices every now and then, however, lately, I don't see it that way any more."

"So…" Katara began carefully. "I might have ended up here no matter what?"

Azula's words echoed over and over in Zuko's mind. "Who knows," Zuko frowned. "The point is that you're here now," He lifted his hands and began to clap them together to get rid of the stray pieces of grass and dirt that had stuck to him. "But we'll find your brother. We'll try to get this over with as fast as possible."

Her chest tightened again. As fast as possible? Her eyes narrowed. Of course he wanted to get it over with quickly. After all, he had someone waiting for him at home. And she had her brother, who she desperately wanted to find. Swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat, Katara nodded and forced herself to rationalize his words.

"I understand," A fiancée in the Fire Nation. "I want to see Sokka again," A fiancée waiting for him at home. "And I'm sure you want to go back to the Fire Nation."

If she noticed his body tense up, she didn't point it out. Zuko's lips tightened into a frown. "Back to the Fire Nation?" Where did that come from?

Katara nodded. She pasted a bright smile on her face as she turned her head towards him. "Yes. Aang and Jet were talking last night and said you were engaged."

The corner of his lip twitched. "Aang and Jet…" he murmured, his voice low and dangerous. "_I see_…" They told her? He suddenly wanted to kill his best friend and fellow Hunter. His chest rose and fell with shallow breaths as he gritted his teeth. He never wanted Katara to know about his arranged marriage. It was something he never planned to speak of in her presence.

"I'm sure you're eager to return to her." His eyes closed as he willed himself to calm down. She didn't mean it. He knew, deep down, that she didn't mean it. That she was only saying it because it seemed like the right thing to say. However, even knowing that didn't ease the sting of the comment.

He stood up abruptly, his face blank as he brushed off his pants. Katara's eyes shot open with surprise at the sudden movement and looked up at him unsurely. He carefully avoided her eyes as he bent down and picked up the sheath that had been lying beside him. He carefully inspected the handle as he turned away from her.

"We're leaving soon. You should go and get ready," His voice was cold and strong. He lifted the sheath and tied it to his side. Without looking back at her, he began to walk back towards the house. "Be out in the front in half an hour."

Her mouth was dry. Any words that would've come out died in her throat as she watched his back disappear around the corner. For a moment, she remained seated on the damp grass, unsure of what had just transpired. Did she anger him? How? Biting her lip, she pushed herself back up. She didn't have time to sit around. He was right. They would leave soon and she still had to get ready.

She made her way carefully up the slope and returned to the worn path that lead back to the bathhouse. Rubbing her arms in the chill evening air, she reached the door way. Before her hand could grab hold of the loosened metal handle, the door was pulled open from within. Katara's head snapped up and looked into a pair of narrowed golden eyes.

She immediately stumbled back as the confident female strode forward, a determined look in those said eyes. "Azula!"

"He's always like that," the female vampire frowned. She glanced over at Katara. "Go and get washed up. I'll speak to Zuko."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. "Azula, I don't think-" A sharp gasp sounded as she suddenly found her chin captured in Azula's firm hold. Glimmering eyes bore into Katara's placid blue ones as a sly smirk crossed Azula's full, red lips.

"Do keep in mind that Zuko is my brother, Katara," the clan heiress purred. "And for the time being, I know him best. So, leave this all to me, all right?" Caught up in the hypnotic gaze, Katara found herself nodding. Azula smiled smugly and gently released the human's chin. She stepped back and then turned her attention back to the house. "Half an hour, Katara. Half an hour."

The young woman jerked her head back and raised her hand to her head. Her fingers pressed against the side of her head as she blinked, unsure of what had just happened at Azula's hands. Her hand reached forward and grabbed on to the wooden door frame of the bath house. She steadied herself and then headed through the doorway. She ran right into another body.

"Sorry!" Something fell and Katara stumbled back once more. Her eyes landed on the bobbing head of a brunette bent over in front of her, picking up what looked like worn clothes.

Katara's eyes widened as she bent down to help him up. "Haru?"

"I'll be right out!" the young man stammered as he gathered all of his worn clothes against him. He looked up sheepishly; his tan cheeks flushed red as he scrambled to stand back up. Frantically, he batted away her extended arms. "Sorry!"

Katara's eyebrows furrowed as he pasted himself against the other side of the doorway and stepped around her cautiously. "Haru…were you in here with-"

"I…I haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Haru stuttered as his eyes darted away from Katara's. "I'll see you later!" As soon as he was out of arms length, he turned and ran towards the house.

Releasing a tired breath, Katara ran her hand through her tangled hair and entered the bathhouse. The freshly heated hot water was waiting for her and she quickly undressed. The clean, warm water was welcomed against her dirt encrusted skin and tired body. Had the time, she would've indulged herself with a long, hot bath to relax her worn muscles.

As soon as she rinsed herself off, she grabbed the worn towel that was hanging on a nail embedded in the wall and tried herself off. She scrambled to put her clothes on before wrapping her hair in a towel and rushing out. As she headed back to the house, she could see Aang and Jet standing beside the mongoose dragons in front of the house; loading their saddles with supplies with help from some villagers.

She was half way to her room when she heard Azula's voice coming from behind one of the closed doors. "You're aging," Her voice was laced with irritation. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Don't be ridiculous," Katara froze in mid step, her hand slowly lowering from where it had been adjusting her towel turban. "It's too early for that."

"Is it?" Azula asked incredulously. "The more you try to distance yourself, the more your body goes against you. At this rate, you'll be as withered as the oldest of humans, brother."

"Now is not the time to be worrying about the affects of aging on my body, Azula," Zuko replied sharply, his voice equally annoyed. "In case you forget, we have an entire group of rogue vampires we have to hunt. Our priority is finding and stopping them."

"And Haru and Katara?" Azula asked, almost challengingly. "What about their priorities? Don't tell me you forgot about _them_, Zuzu." Katara could make out the low hiss from the male vampire.

"I am well aware of reasons that lead them to travel with us," Zuko told his sister in a low voice. "I allowed them to join us and I will honor their priorities. However, as far as anything _personal_ goes, I believe it is more important to focus on protecting our way of life."

"Our _way of life_ is changing, Zuko, and it has _nothing_ to do with the Dai Li," Azula's smooth voice assured him. "You can deny it all you want, but you're suffering. The more you distance yourself, the more you suffer. Do you really think you can do your job distracted as you are?"

A sound thud reached Katara's ears as the meager wooden walls of the house shook. Inside the room where the siblings were talking, Azula lifted chin up proudly; ignoring the pressure of her brother's arm across her neck that pinned her against the wall.

"What happens between me and her is none of your concern," Gold eyes glaring at her behind narrow slits bore into her confident look as Zuko let out a low growl. "Instead of worrying about me, why don't you worry about yourself and the human?"

"Haru?" Zuko could make out the smug tone in his younger sister's voice. "Tell me, Zuzu…" She began as the corners of her red lips curled into an arrogant smirk. "Do _I_ look like I'm aging?"

Katara jumped as she heard the sound of something slam into the wood. Her heart shot up to her throat as behind closed doors, Zuko seethed. He pulled his hand out of the wooden beam he had punched his fist through. In front of him, Azula didn't bat an eye as the shards of wood fell over her shoulder; the wooden beam was just a few spaces from her face. Zuko stepped back and released a heavy breath.

"You already know my reasons, Azula," Zuko frowned as he lowered his arm. "Both you and I know what would happen if I went through with this," He turned around and stalked across the room. "If you mention this again, I _will_ send you back to the Fire Nation."

His hands grabbed hold of the low window sill and, in one swift move, jumped through the open window and walked away from the house. Azula narrowed her eyes and lifted her smooth pale hand. With a few movements, she brushed off the pieces of wood off her neatly pressed, dark red clothes.

"He's stubborn," she said out loud. Her eyes swept across the room and towards the door. "Katara."

A few moments passed and then the door slowly slid open. A hesitant figure slowly stepped into the room. "Is…something wrong?" Part of her knew it wasn't her place to ask, but she wanted to know why Zuko sounded so angry.

"With him, something is always wrong," Azula told her. She walked past Katara without a second glance. "Just continue to be patient. Zuko's never done anything the easy way."

"Azula…what are you talking about?"

"We're leaving in five," Azula ignored Katara's question as she slipped out the door and casually fixed her bangs. "I'll send Jet for you." The door slid closed behind her and Katara narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on?"

* * *

He hadn't looked at her since he left her sitting alone on the grass. Not even so much as a glance. As they rode in silence, following Zuko without question, Katara went over what she heard between the two siblings. Aging? Why would Zuko age? He was a vampire, wasn't he? And who were they talking about keeping distance from?

"We should stop soon." Azula's voice sounded to her left and Katara quickly looked over. The vampiress was looking at her brother's back as she held the reins of her ride in her hands. Behind her, Haru had a hopeful look on his face. Katara smiled slightly. He was probably hungry.

A low growl came from her own stomach and her cheeks flooded with color, guiltily. Behind her, she felt Jet's laugh resonate through his chest. "Katara can use some food, too. What do you say, Zuko? Can we spare a few minutes?"

Katara's eyes fell back on to Zuko's rigid back. The hunter continued riding in silence and, behind her, Jet prepared to ask again.

"We'll stop around the next bend," Zuko stated emotionlessly. "We'll take some time to look over the map while everyone rests up."

She felt a breath of relief escape her as Jet asked Aang if he remembered where the food they packed was. Silently, Katara thanked Zuko. As soon as Jet lifted her off the mongoose dragon and settled her on the ground, she stretched her legs and arms. Hours riding on the back of an animal could wear anyone out.

Aang was already shuffling through the various bags that were tied on the back of his saddle as Haru spread out a rough, make-shift picnic blanket Aang had given him. "Zuzu," Azula said as she strode over to her brother. "I'm going to take a quick look around."

"Don't go too far," Zuko replied calmly as he stroked the top of his komodo rhino's head and urged him to eat. "Jet," He looked over his shoulder at the male vampire leading his particular ride to a fallen log. "Have you eaten yet?"

Katara's head snapped up from where she was standing by Aang, holding up some spare materials for him while he dug through his bags. She looked over towards the vampire with a random piece of straw in his mouth. Jet's chewed on the piece a moment longer, as if mulling over the options, before nodding.

"I'll take a look around once they're settled." Jet told him. Zuko nodded his head and returned to what he was doing. Katara's eyes narrowed. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen any of the four consume anything like a real meal since they met.

"Here we go!" Katara turned her attention back to Aang as he pulled out a worn, brown sack. "I have some bread and cheese!"

"Sounds delicious!" Haru smiled from where he sat. Aang tossed the food sacks to Haru before relieving Katara of the stack she was holding. As soon as he lifted the last bag off her arms, she stepped back. Aang was too focused on repacking his things neatly to notice her make her way over to where Zuko was standing by his rhino.

"Where's Jet?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Haru looking around, a confused look on his face as he held a cut piece of bread in one hand. "Didn't he want to eat?"

_So he doesn't know…_ Katara thought to herself. She glanced around the side of the road where they had stopped to rest. Jet was no where to be found.

"He said he needed to stretch his legs," Zuko lied calmly. "He'll be back soon."

"Oh…" Haru looked down at the food he had begun unpacking. "Aang? Zuko? Did you want something to eat?"

"I'm still full from breakfast," Aang smiled brightly. "I'm good."

"Same here," Zuko assured him. His back was still to the group. "You go ahead and eat."

Haru nodded and pressed a knife through the slab of cheese. Katara turned back to Zuko and continued forward warily. He still hadn't so much as looked at her and for some reason that bothered her. Had she made him angry when they were talking? He had suddenly stood up and walked off. She raised her hand to touch his shoulder carefully.

"Zuko-"

"We stopped so you can eat," his voice was low and sounded annoyed. Katara's hand froze just over the fine silk of his shirt. Her eyes lowered as she drew her arm back, her hands tightening into a fist before falling at her side. "We can't stay long, so try to get your fill. It will be a while before we stop again."

She bit her lower lip and nodded silently. "I will," she assured him softly. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she lifted her head and looked at the back of his. "About Jet…where…where did he go?"

She watched as Zuko's movements abruptly stopped. His shoulders tensed up as his outstretched hands rested on the back of his komodo rhino. "Jet?"

"I haven't seen him…eat," Katara whispered. She looked over her shoulder towards the blanket where Aang was chatting happily with Haru as the young man bit into a piece of bread. "How-!" A sharp breath was sucked in as she felt pressure wrap around her wrists. She stumbled forward; eyes wide with surprise as she stopped just a hand's length from rich, red silk and armor. She tilted her head upwards and felt her heart slam against her chest as Zuko's eyes looked down at hers intensely.

In a low, quiet voice, he spoke to her. "Don't ask questions you don't want answered, _Katara_." He watched as her lips mouthed inaudible words as wide blue eyes stared up at him unsurely. He could feel her rapid pulse against his finger tips as she suddenly became aware of how close they were.

Her legs were shaking; threatening to buckle as a shiver shot down her body at the mere sound of his voice. It was a raspy response and he had all but purred her name, but hearing him say it; feeling his hot breath against her cheeks made her entire body react. What was worse was that she knew that he knew what his few simple words done.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as his long fingers slowly released her wrists; carefully lifting his touch away finger by finger until her arms were left alone; frozen in the position he had left them. The corner of his lip curled into a triumphant little smirk as he watched the color flood her face. It was always a little ego boost whenever a woman reacted that way to him, but with Katara, the boost was more than little.

He watched as she took a step back, completely unsure of what to do. She hadn't expected him to grab her suddenly or draw her forward. She didn't know he was going to look down at her with burning golden eyes or speak to in her in a voice that sent her blood on fire when he said her name. She didn't understand why he had ignored her the entire night and then, suddenly, touch and speak to her.

Before she had a chance to speak a coherent sentence, Aang's voice called out from where he was sitting with Haru. "Katara!" Her eyes tore themselves away from the firebender standing in front of her. "Come and eat! We've cut up some pieces for you!"

Her hand rose and nervously ran through her hair. "I'll be right there!" she replied in as calm a voice as she could muster. She gave them a smile and stole one more look at Zuko before giving him a quick bow of her head and running towards the duo.

Hooded gold eyes watched her carefully as she reached the other two benders and joined them. Zuko's lips fell into a frown. Even two paces away, he could feel her with every sense his body had. He had quickly succumbed to the little thrill of surprising her with his actions and silently chastised himself for doing so. He was supposed to maintain his distance. That was his plan. Yet, he was finding it more and more difficult to do so…even when she had said something that stung him.

How could she possibly think he wanted to return to some clingy vampire back in the Fire Nation, when all it took was a look at those soft, full lips of hers to make him yearn for even the slightest touch of his flesh against hers? It had taken him an entire day of sword practice to just lessen the heat that her presence spread through his body.

If things were just different; if he wasn't an heir, if the weight of his family, his clan, his people didn't rest on his shoulders then it would've been a different matter. She wouldn't be having a mortal lunch at the side of the road. No, had it been different, he would've taken her further away, pinned her against a tree deep within the forests of the Earth Kingdom, and done things to her that would make her see only him. Want only him. _Need only him_.

He could feel his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms; reminding him of where he was and who he was. He never hated his birthright so much in his entire 100 years of existence.

"If you keep staring at her, you might bore a hole through her curvy little body, my dear brother." an amused voice piped behind him. Zuko didn't bother turning around to acknowledge his sister as she perched on the saddle atop his rhino.

"I see you're back," Zuko stated coolly as he turned around to face her. "Have you fed yet?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Azula's eyes casually rolled over the trio sitting further away. "Since he woke up," she mused. "Don't worry about my feeding habits. I'm not foolish enough to deny myself something my body and mind needs."

He shot her an annoyed glare and crossed his arms. "You didn't wander over here just to make small talk with me when you could be by your human, Azula," he told her point blank. "What is it?"

The typically smug look on her face quickly faded into a serious look. She jumped off the back of the rhino and landed gracefully beside Zuko. "I found something further from here you need to see." She told him quietly.

Zuko glanced back at the others and then looked back at his sister. "What is it?"

"An abandoned encampment…it's not fresh, but it's not old either. Perhaps…three…four nights old at the most." Azula reported.

"Anything that makes this special?" Zuko asked. "We're on a well traveled road. It could've been a hunting party or even mercenaries."

"I'm fairly certain human mercenaries don't leave dried up bodies behind," Zuko's eyes widened slightly and Azula knew he understood the importance of the abandoned camp site. She took a step back. "Shall we go?"

"Wait until Jet returns," Zuko ordered. He looked back at Katara and the others as they sat blissfully unaware of Azula's latest find. "I don't want to leave them here alone." Azula nodded in agreement and leaned back against the thick hide of the beast behind her.

Jet didn't take long to arrive. He melted out of the forest behind them, the distinct smell of animal blood wafting around his body. Other than that, there was no sign that he had fed at all. Zuko instructed him to watch Haru and Katara and keep them occupied should they ask questions before following Azula into the forest.

It had taken them a five minute dash to get to a clearing just large enough for a hand full of people to camp. The blood scent that usually remained after a vampire stayed in one place long enough was gone, either because of the time lapsed since they left or because their scents weren't strong enough yet. However, it was clear to experienced hunters that vampires had been there.

Nearly unseen drops of blood still stained the leaf lined forest floor. Pieces of ripped fabric were stained with human blood. A few steps away from the camp was a small mound of earth. Zuko bent down and examined the site carefully. His hands ran along the overturned earth and frowned.

"It's been bended, hasn't it?" Azula asked. Zuko nodded. "I thought so…They were hasty in their burial."

Zuko looked up and followed Azula's steady gaze. Peeking out from the mound of dirt, between the leaves that littered the ground were several protruding digits. Dried skin was held taunt against bone. Zuko narrowed his eyes. "They took some with them when they left the village."

"I don't know how many," Azula admitted. "But they were all drained of blood…every last drop."

"Newly turned don't need that much human blood to survive. No blood vampire does. They didn't have to drain the humans to quench their thirsts," Zuko mumbled. He looked back at the campsite and shook his head, disgusted. "Why would they do that?"

"They burned down villages, crushed people to death in their own homes, and forcibly turned unwilling humans, Zuko," Azula reminded him, her voice laced with bitterness. "This should've been expected."

Zuko closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists at his sides. This massacre was something that could've been avoided. "They're moving north…at least we know where they're headed," the hunter told his sister. He opened his eyes and straightened his posture. "Let's return to the others. We'll inform Jet and Aang later."

"And the humans?"

"…Later," Zuko replied hesitantly. He stopped and looked down at his hands as he unclenched them. "Katara…"

"She knows," Azula nodded. She looked at her brother carefully. "She was awake when Jet and I were taking them somewhere to rest. I figured he had heard…" Azula paused and glanced up at her brother. "She hasn't left, you know. Doesn't that tell you something about her?"

Zuko frowned once more and began to walk back in the direction of the road. "That more than anything she wants to find her brother."

Azula scoffed. "More than anything, my brother, she wants to be with _you_."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Let's just get moving. The sun will rise soon and the two of them need to rest."

Azula raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't question him. She gave her brother a bow of her head as he began to run. "Humans resting…in the day light hours…" She smirked to herself before running after him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get her used to living as we do."

* * *

"They're heading towards Omashu," A familiar voice pierced her consciousness as her senses slowly returned. "It's the most populated city next to Ba Sing Se."

"But why would they want Omashu if they're already from Ba Sing Se, which is bigger in land, population, and wealth?" Katara turned her head to the side. She recognized Aang's voice.

"I don't know? Omashu has more trade than Ba Sing Se. Maybe that's why," Jet countered. The sound of sheets shifting drew the attention of the two vampires from the map on the table between them to the bed situated by the window. Beneath a layer of blankets, Katara slowly woke up and opened her eyes. "Katara?"

"Sorry," Aang grimaced apologetically. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"No…no, it's probably time for me to get up anyway…" the young woman assured him as she pushed herself into a seated position. She raised her hands and rubbed her eyes before allowing them to adjust to the darkness of the room. Their only source was the moon and street light coming from outside of the window. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough," Jet told her. "Are you hungry?"

"I have some more bread and cheese…" Aang offered with an encouraging smile. Katara chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"I'll have anything but," she said. Her hand slid to her stomach and she pressed against it gently. "Anything…I don't know...with meat?"

"Yeah, I think we have some jerky in here somewhere." Aang said as he walked over to the pile of bags on the wall and began shuffling through some of them.

Katara looked around the rest of the room. She had remembered falling asleep come mid morning and then being helped up to her room by Jet when they reached a sprawling town. She vaguely recalled Zuko giving random orders before falling back asleep on the bed. Her eyes adjusted to the minimal lighting. "Where are the others?"

"Haru is in the next room with Azula," Jet snorted. "And Zuko went off to gather some information."

"Information?" Katara asked.

"He'll be back soon," Aang assured her. "Here we go!" He pulled out a stick of jerky and handed it to Katara. She had barely taken one bite when the handle of the door jiggled and it swung open.

"Someone get Azula," Zuko barked as soon as he stepped through the door. He clutched a worn map tightly in one of his hands. "She has to see this."

Jet and Aang exchanged looks before Jet motioned his head towards the door. Aang let out a heavy sigh and headed out. "So, what is it?" Jet asked as Zuko quickly crossed the room and unraveled the map in his arms. He slammed it on to the table, directly on top of the other maps and tapped it rapidly with his fingers.

"Look at this…what do you see?" Zuko demanded quickly.

A questioning look graced Jet's face before he looked down at the paper. His eyes squinted as he leaned forward and rested his hands on the edge of the table. He raised an eyebrow and looked back up at Zuko doubtfully. "That you went overboard with a brush and ink?"

"No!" Zuko growled.

"What's going on?" Azula's annoyed voice sounded from the door way as she walked through. A half asleep Haru followed behind her with Aang bringing up the rear. "I can hear you clearly down the hall."

"Azula, look at this map…" Zuko's voice trailed off as she saw Haru standing behind his sister. The vampiress glanced back at the earthbender and waved her hand at Zuko dismissingly.

"He knows, Zuzu," she assured him as she reached the table where the map lay. "Do you think I'd hide it from mine when you already told your's?" she smirked; her eyes twinkling with deviousness.

Zuko shot her a silencing glare before turning back to the map. He didn't have time to get into another argument with her. "These markings," he told them quickly. "Are the villages that have been burned, crushed, or abandoned. This town is at a cross roads of trade for the area; numerous merchants have reported mysteriously abandoned or demolished villages on their way here."

"And you're sure they were by the Dai Li?" Azula questioned.

"Look at the patterns," Zuko stated. "They fan out…here is the village with the rice paddies…Haru's village…they're all within a night's travel of each other."

"But it's only been a week," Jet shook his head. "They couldn't possibly hit so many villages in that amount of time."

"They can if they split up," Azula frowned. "The older a vampire is, the stronger they are. Their bending becomes more refined. When they're newly turned, it takes a while to fully control bending. It's disorganized...chaotic. Sometimes it will work sometimes it won't."

"Oh…" Aang mumbled. He drew his head back as his face shifted into a worried expression. "They're learning…"

"So what? The villages are just tests?" Jet spat out, frustrated. "They're just using them as target practice to relearn their bending!?"

"No, that can't be all of it," Zuko mumbled. "The Dai Li are an elite core…it wouldn't take them that long to re-master their bending now that they're vampires. A day or two at the most. There has to be another reason why they're attacking all these small villages."

"Why aren't they attacking cities?" The four vampires looked up and Haru shrank back a step.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked back at the map he had marked after hours wandering the town. "That's something we have yet to figure out."

"What are you going to do?" Katara pulled her knees up to her chest as she looked over at the group from the bed, momentarily forgotten. "They're attacking all these villages…isn't there something you can do?"

"Azula said you're Hunters," Haru added. "Isn't that what you do? Hunt other vampires?" Katara's eyes fixed themselves on Zuko's figure hunched over the map.

"We live by a series of laws and rules," Zuko told them in a low voice. "And one of them is that we can't get involved with the wars and internal conflicts between humans."

Azula let out a heavy sigh. "What he means is that the Dai Li are known as a human group of benders. We aren't allowed to meddle in their affairs. Until the guild we belongs to recognizes that the Dai Li are a_ vampire_ threat, we cannot do anything more than track and monitor them. At the most, we can kill in defense, but we can't do a purgeing."

"That's ridiculous!" Haru shouted as he slammed his fists on the table. "People are dying! You're just going to let them do what they want because they're classified as human!?"

"Haru…" Aang said sternly in a quiet voice. "You don't understand-"

"How can I not understand!?" Haru demanded. "My family is dead and there are others who will end up like me, _if they're lucky_, just because the Dai Li are still considered human? You've got to be kidding me!"

Azula closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There is a reason-"

Haru shook his head. "You can't just stand by and let all these people be killed!"

"Those people are not our concern!" Zuko barked. Haru's mouth snapped closed as he looked at Zuko with wide green eyes. Katara drew the blanket closer to her chest. On either side of him, Jet, Aang, and Azula kept their eyes diverted as Zuko sent a silencing glare at Haru. "Vampires are not allowed to meddle in human affairs for a reason," he hissed behind gritted teeth. "Use your head! What would happen if vampires were allowed to freely do so? We are many times stronger and faster than any human out there. Think of the_ lives_ that would be lost if vampires were allowed to join into human frays. If one side had a vampire that could kill fifty humans, would that fair? We're like _weapons_. One side would constantly try to trump the other using more and more vampires. Do you understand the damage that would cause!?"

Haru's eyes slowly lowered. The room went silent. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air was tense.

"We've already sent word to our hunting guild to investigate the Dai Li," Aang said quietly, in an effort to break the silence. "It's only a matter of time before they recognize them as a vampire threat and lift the restrictions."

Haru looked down at the map coldly. "Time…" he whispered bitterly. "Everything can be taken away in second. We don't have any time to spare."

Jet lifted his hand and pulled the piece of grass from his lips. He rolled it between his fingers. "All we can do now is wait for the order to be given-" A scream cut him off and the grass fell from his hand. "What was-"

"Katara, move over." Zuko was suddenly at her side, his hands on her upper arms as he lifted her easily to the side of the bed. She didn't have time to look into his movements as he released her and peered through the open window, down to the street below. Lights had turned on inside the houses that lined the brick lined street as doors began opening. Screaming echoed from down the street.

"What do you see?" Jet moved to the foot of the bed and looked over the edge of the window. Several people were running through the streets desperately trying to keep their torn clothes on as they frantically looked over their shoulders.

Azula lifted her nose in the air and narrowed her eyes. "I smell blood."

"There," Jet pointed to the shadow figures walking down the street in a daze. Their faces were painted with dark markings created by dried and fresh blood. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over the thin, simple clothing that graced their bodies. "They look like farmers…"

Zuko clenched his jaw. He pushed himself away from the window sill and tugged on Jet's sleeve as he slid off the bed. "Let's go."

His order was simple and to the point, but it was all that was necessary. Jet quickly pulled himself from the window and swept down to snatch the handles of his swords as he headed towards the door. Zuko's hand grabbed on to the handle and pulled it open.

"I'll come." Azula stated.

"No," Zuko turned around and met his sister's eyes. "Stay here and make sure they're safe. Besides, your bending will attract attention."

"What if you guys are in trouble?" Aang asked.

"From the looks of it, they're newly turned," Jet said as he slid the sheathed swords on to their place on his back. "It won't take much."

"We'll be back after we take care of the problem," Zuko assured them. Jet quickly walked out the door and Zuko's eyes lingered on Katara a bit longer. For a brief moment, he could almost see worry in her eyes. He gave her a small nod of his head and looked back at his sister. "I leave them in your care, sister."

The door closed.

"I don't understand," Haru murmured. He sat down on the edge of Katara's bed, suddenly feeling drained. He looked up at Azula with bewildered eyes. "Why did they go all of a sudden? No orders were given…"

Katara paid no attention as she curled up by the window and carefully looked over the edge. She could see Jet and Zuko split up as soon as they stepped out on to the street. They quickly vanished from her line of vision.

"No orders had to be given," Aang explained as he took a seat on one of the chairs. "The main job of a Hunter is to protect the Society. You saw them that night, didn't you? With Shu?"

"The convict?"

"No," Aang shook his head. "Shu was a vampire who lost his mind. He was attacking random villages and humans and had to be stopped. If it was discovered that vampires really do exist, we would all be in danger."

"Humans don't even like other humans who are different," Azula sneered from where she was leaning against the wall. "How do you think they'd react to a species faster, stronger, and longer living than they?"

"We'd be seen as a threat," Aang explained. "And hunted down."

"That's why Jet and Zuko went off," Azula concluded. "They have to stop those vampires like we stopped Shu in order to keep our Society secret…" Her voice trailed off as she slowly straightened up. "Jet said they're villagers…"

"Yes…" Aang nodded.

"Let me see the map again…" Azula returned to the table and spread the curled up map apart with her hands. She leaned over and studied her brother's markings with critical gold eyes. "All the villages attacked…they're all small farming communities that eventually support larger towns and cities…like this one…and Gaoling and Omashu."

Aang let out a heavy sigh. "I know, Jet and I were just talking about that."

"But they're turning random benders into vampires," Azula narrowed her eyes. "And then leaving them there...without any guidance…allowing them to fall into blood lust. Inadvertently, that will lead to them to seek a blood source…" Her nails dragged down from one marking to a dot on the map. "In a near-by large town or city where there will be plenty of victims…" Her eyes widened. "They're setting it up."

"Setting what up?" Aang asked.

Azula met Aang's perplexed look. "I think the Dai Li are trying to expose the Society."

* * *

**A.N.** – Unbetaed version! Will upload betaed one later. I apologize for the sloppiness of this chapter and lack of Zutara action. It was rushed, but there is a story to get through… Still a test fic!


	10. Chapter 10

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Ten _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

He could feel the sharp edges of the blades cutting through the flesh and bone almost as much as the worn handles of his twin swords against his hands. Darkened eyes met the chaotic orbs of a vampire lost within a blood-deprived haze. As the sharp edges pierced the sun-hardened skin, he could see a sliver of pain spark behind clouded eyes.

A second later, a heavy head tumbled to the ground and landed with a dull thud against the hard packed dirt. That was second vampire he'd beheaded since he and Zuko flew out of the small inn and disappeared into the shadows. A tan hand reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out a metal vial.

Carefully, Jet unscrewed the cap and poured the liquid onto the remains. Smoke fizzled into the air as the acid made quick work of the body. As the last drop of blood evaporated into thin air, Jet began to pat himself down for some matches. He frowned. Apparently, the last one he had used was the last one on his person. Mentally grumbling at the problem, he looked around the alley and ran off. He needed to find Zuko in order to get rid of the left over clothes.

Jet lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. His ears strained for the slightest noise to give away Zuko's position. Inwardly, the blood vampire frowned. Azula and Zuko were notoriously quiet when they wanted to be. Along with learning to repress their blood scents, the two had learned to almost disappear when they wanted to.

The fresh scent of blood reached his nose and Jet snapped his head to his right. Zuko might've been able to control his blood scent, but he couldn't control that of others. With a quick swipe of his swords through the air to get rid of the remaining blood, Jet slipped them back into their places on his back and ran towards the scent.

Stealthily, he slipped beneath the over hang of a rundown old wagon shed. Zuko was standing over three bodies, wiping the blood off one of his swords before slipping it back into the sheath.

"There were five different blood trails around the town," Zuko stated as he repeated Jet's earlier movements and pulled a metal vial from the folds of his clothes. "Did you get the other two?"

Jet nodded his head as the bodies were devoured. "Yeah... I had one more vial of acid left and used it, but ran out of matches. Can you burn the leftovers of the last one?"

Zuko gave a nod of his head. He twisted the metal cap back onto the vial and then put it back into his pocket. "Where are they?" he asked, without looking back at the other Hunter.

"Not far," Jet told him. Zuko lifted up his hand and shot a small flame from his fingertips to the pile of soaked clothing. Immediately, the pile caught on fire and Zuko watched it to make sure all the remains were taken care of. "I bet that's handy to have."

"It saves on the meager weight of a few dozen matches on my person," Zuko mumbled. As the fire began to die, he lifted his hand and bended it out. He turned around and looked back at Jet. "I want to do one more run through of the area to make sure there aren't any more."

"Should we split up?" Jet asked as Zuko walked passed him.

"It's not necessary," Zuko stated. "Show me where the remains are." He ordered. Jet nodded and stepped ahead of him. They slipped through the darkened alleys between the stone buildings before arriving to a secluded back alley where a pile of rags remained. Without a word, Zuko set it on fire.

"Do you think there could be more?" Jet asked in a low voice.

Zuko didn't take his eyes off the flame. One hand rested on the hilt of his sword and squeezed it as he spoke. "There can always be more," he replied. His golden eyes scanned the alley silently. It was good that Jet had brought the vampire to a hidden area before completing the kill. It would've caused problems had they been seen. "They were coming from the eastern end. We should do a sweep towards that area."

"It's a pretty big town, Zuko," Jet said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you don't want to get Aang or something? A sweep won't kill him, you know."

Zuko smirked to himself. Sharp eyes turned to the brown haired vampire as Zuko smirked. "Are you not up to it?"

His voice was laced with a challenge and Jet stood up straight. His lips tightened into a tight line as his eyes narrowed. "I just think we should get back to the inn as soon as possible."

"Oh?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Azula and Aang are both there. They're capable enough to protect both humans," He paused as he walked past Jet. "You don't need to worry about her."

Jet jerked his head back and blinked. "I'm just saying… we got out of there pretty quick. Besides, we still need to figure out what your findings meant."

"After we secure the area," Zuko told him. He knelt down and looked up at the building beside them. "We need to make sure it's safe for when we leave." His muscles tensed just before he launched himself up. Jet watched with unimpressed eyes as Zuko landed almost soundless on the tile rooftop above him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Jet grumbled. He crouched down and followed Zuko's movements. He landed beside the other vampire as Zuko took off over the rooftops. Jet easily followed, making sure to keep his senses open for any rogue blood scents. As they flew across the tiled roofs, unseen from the streets below, Jet sped up to fall into the same pace as his leader. "Hey, Zuko… can I ask you a question?"

Zuko suppressed a rolling of his eyes. "If you must…" he replied in a low voice. As much as he didn't like speaking while in the middle of something, not wanting to get distracted, Jet would've asked anyway.

"Several nights ago, before you returned to the forest with Katara," Jet began as he kept his eyes focused in front of him. "You were talking about her human blood scent."

Zuko leapt off one building and landed on another flawlessly. His golden eyes remained locked forward. "That I did," he replied coolly. He didn't bother glancing at the other vampire, despite the ill feeling that began to gnaw in his stomach. "What about it?"

"You said she has a mate." Zuko mentally swore. Jet hadn't figured it out, had he?

"I said she was an _unmated human_," Zuko corrected quickly. He hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth once more. "Why are you asking?"

Jet didn't answer immediately. As Zuko reached the end of the town, he turned to the left and leapt easily across a street. Jet narrowed his eyes and followed, barely clearing his landing. Zuko shot him an irritated look, as if scolding him for not being silent enough. Jet ignored the look and pushed forward.

"She's still unmated?"

"If she was, would she be with us or with her mate?" Zuko snapped. Silently, he hoped that Jet couldn't make out the sudden defensive tone in his voice.

"That's what I was wondering," Jet said, much to absorbed in his question to notice the change in Zuko's voice. "_Why_ is she still unmated?"

If Jet had been as good as Zuko or Azula, he would've noticed the faltered step in Zuko's evenly paced strides or the small break in Zuko's breath. Luckily for Zuko, Jet wasn't. The black haired heir felt his heart slam against his chest as questions began to flood his mind. Did Jet really know? Did he suspect anything? Why was he even asking?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zuko released a sharp breath. "She's unmated because her mate hasn't turned her in a blood exchange yet, obviously." Zuko replied, as casually as he could.

Jet rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," Jet insisted. "Why hasn't her mate come for her? There weren't any other vampires in the area when we got there, do you think she rejected him?"

For a brief moment, Zuko wanted to laugh. Her? Reject _him_? Hardly. She always came to him. She found herself approaching him and while she had no clue why, Zuko understood. He could feel her being drawn to him just as he could feel himself being drawn to her. And if what happened in that room, in the village, before Jet arrived was any indication of how Katara was feeling, she would hardly reject _him_.

"I doubt it," Zuko replied, the corners of his lips curling into a slightly satisfied smirk. "I doubt she even knows what's going on with her body and mind."

"So, she's still drawn to her mate… even if he's not here?" Jet asked. Zuko gave a small grunt as a reply. "What about the mate?" Jet asked as they jumped over an alley. "Won't he come after her to turn her?"

In the back of his mind, Zuko said that he should. "He might be rejecting her." The hunter replied curtly. "Don't forget that it can work both ways."

Jet frowned. Such a notion was practically unheard of. Mated pairs were a gift and an honor; second to no other bond in their world. So much, that when rejected, the vampire suffered. If the vampire suffered, then the human must've as well. Jet gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"How could he abandon her like that?" His voice was cold, quiet, and harsh, laced with disgust as he ran beside Zuko. "Won't a human suffer if their mate rejects them?"

It was a yes and no answer, Zuko knew. No, in that if it was rejected soon enough, the human might not feel any affects. However, yes, in that the longer they were together… _the more Katara would_ feel_ it_. Zuko's jaw locked. It would've been naïve of him to even think that she wouldn't feel the strain of resistance. Zuko released a heavy breath. Her pain now would save the heart ache he would cause if he turned her. He was sure of it.

"Is it so wrong to reject it?" he asked quietly, almost to himself. "You have a life. They have a life. You'd be taking her away from her family and into yours. Can you explain to her that she might never see them again? That immortality means that she will watched her mortal loved ones die? Can you tell her she'll have to live her life like you do yours; making her carry your burdens and responsibilities; things she never asked for?" Zuko continued. His heart clenched in his chest. "_Could you do that to her?_"

Jet was silent. He'd never thought of that. Zuko made a valid point. If you loved someone, how could you bring them into a world where they had to share your burdens? The bond was the greatest there was, but it came with such a high price. Mind and soul were said to be exchanged; they could feel the other with every sense their body had; feel pain and happiness, longing and love. But it meant sharing everything else and being unable to protect them from things that could hurt them.

His dark eyes narrowed determinedly. "Fate decreed it to be for a reason," Jet asserted. "Everyone knows that. You can't reject fate!"

Zuko lunged forward and landed almost soundless onto the brick lined alley. "Watch me…" Zuko whispered under his breath.

Jet landed beside him and brushed off his clothes. "What?" he asked, looking back up at the other Hunter.

Zuko adjusted his sword casually. "I said why are you asking." He stated coolly.

Across from him, the other Hunter paused. Silently, Jet mulled over his words, unsure of how he could explain it to Zuko. _Forget the logic…tell him._ Jet stood up straight and ran a hand through his thick unruly hair. His eyes locked with Zuko's, clear and calm. "Because I want to know if I have a chance."

A cold shiver shot up Zuko's spine. He had expected this. After watching them together, he expected something like this to happen. Regardless, a small part of him was in denial. Golden eyes narrowed into slits as he locked Jet's dark eyes with his. Surely, the other hunter could not have meant what Zuko thought. _I must've misunderstood_, he silently prayed. "A chance with _what_?" He could feel the dread rising inside of him, anxious to hear the next words that came out of his friend's lips.

Jet's eyes softened at the thought. "With her," the blood vampire replied. "Katara," He didn't see Zuko's hand on the broad sword's hilt or the paleness of Zuko's skin as he gripped the hilt so tight, it threatened to shatter with any more pressure. "If her mate doesn't come for her," Zuko could feel his fangs twitching for blood at where he knew Jet was leading. "I'd-"

"That is enough, Jet," Zuko hissed out sharply before he could stop himself. He forcibly unclenched his hand from the sword and tried to restrain the heated feeling coursing through his blood. "Do not complete that sentence." Jet stepped back, surprised at Zuko's cold outburst.

Confused, the other hunter raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

_Don't I?_ Zuko scoffed mentally. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, his jaw firmly locked as he looked at Jet with condescending gold orbs. "Do you want her so badly that you're willing to turn her?"

He could make out Jet's eyes as they widened slightly. How had Zuko known? Was he that obvious? Knowing he couldn't hide it, Jet lifted his head proudly and met Zuko's serious look. "Do you have a problem with that?" his voice was laced with a challenge.

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Zuko began in a low voice. "You barely know anything about her," He took a step forward. "And look at where she is right now. Her brother is missing. All her friends are dead. Do you think she's ready for a turning? You don't even know if she'd be able to handle it."

Jet tilted his head back and looked up at the dark sky beseechingly. His hands were resting on his hips as he shook his head up at the stars above. "I'm not saying I'm going to turn her now," he explained, as calmly as he could. He couldn't help but feel insulted by Zuko's words. He might as well have told Jet that he was being impulsive. "But I know what she feels like when she's in my arms when we're riding, Zuko… and I like it."

Jealousy rose within the psychic vampire. How dare Jet taunt him with that? Zuko already knew how comfortable Katara looked when she slept in his old friend's arms, and he had fought down the emotions that stirred within him; emotions that told him to turn his rhino around and tear her out of Jet's arms whenever it happened.

However, it wasn't the blood vampire's fault. From what he was saying, it wasn't difficult to figure out that Jet hadn't made the connection between Katara's vampire mate and Zuko. Had he known, Jet wouldn't have even brought it up; he wouldn't risk a century of brotherhood over a woman he knew he had no chance with. However, since he didn't know, Katara seemed abandoned by her mate, the one who should've always been there for her; especially when she needed someone there for comfort. Zuko gritted his teeth. That was his fault. It was all his fault.

The black haired vampire closed his eyes and calmed himself. "You like it?" he asked in a low voice. Slowly, his eyes opened and met Jet's. "So much that you're willing to turn her? Even if she denies you?" _Selfish bastards the lot of us are… _he thought to himself bitterly_… Making these decisions ourselves, as if it's only our wants that matter. _

Jet stood in his spot, his mind whirling. He wasn't sure how to answer Zuko's question. For all they knew, Katara never even thought about it. Jet's lips tightened into a line. He also had no idea how Katara felt. Zuko noticed the faint look of concern in Jet's eyes and barely repressed his smirk. Jet may have been attracted to Katara, but whether or not she was attracted to him was something completely different.

After a few moments, Jet narrowed his eyes determinedly. "And if she doesn't?" _There is nothing you can do to stop me._

For a moment, Zuko stood there silently. It was unsaid, and perhaps even accidental and unrealized, but to Zuko, Jet had just threatened him. His temper rose. A deathly glare graced the heir's face as he melted from the shadows where he was standing only to stop less than an arm's length from Jet's body. "I cannot stop you from feeling anything for the human girl," he told his fellow Hunter in a cold, low voice. "But if I ever hear you talking about turning her again, I will cut you out of this team, do you understand me?"

Jet's eyes widened. They had known each other for years, almost a century, and had been together as hunters for over half their lives. And Zuko had_ never_ threatened him like that before. Over a botched mission, he would've expected it. Over a loss of a teammate's life or putting the group in more danger, yes, he would've expected it, but never for a human_ woman_.

Shock was written clearly across his face. Zuko met his stunned look with icy eyes before stepping back into the shadows of the alley; turning his head away from his comrade.

Jet could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. "Zu…" he began, unable to even finish the word.

Across from him, Zuko silently swore to himself. His fists clenched at his sides; cursing himself for being unable to control the sudden surge of jealousy at the thought that Jet possibly posed a threat. Worse yet - a threat to _what_?

He had nothing, no claim to Katara, no right to control his friend's actions or emotions – nothing. He had no right to threaten Jet with expulsion from the team. Not for selfish reasons. What was he thinking?

"Let's return," Zuko stated, his voice controlled and calm. "The others are waiting for us." He began to walk towards the street.

"Zuko," Jet called out. Zuko stopped in mid step; his back still to Jet. "Are…" he sounded hesitant. "Are you serious?" he asked, unsurely. "You'd kick me out?"

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I don't know. _"Of course not," he stated. "I just don't want you to think turning a random human and then jeopardizing your life and career as a Hunter is so easy a choice to make," He turned around and met Jet's relieved face with a placid one of his own. "You're not in a place where you can make a choice like this on a whim. You have to think of the others. The guild. Your way of life hunting… your clan. None of us are lessers, Jet. We cannot afford to make poor choices in turnings."

He was just concerned. Of course. Jet gave Zuko a small, thankful smile. "You don't have to worry about me all the time, you know. I'm not that much of a trouble maker."

A small twinge of guilt tugged at Zuko. Jet trusted him and didn't even think to question his words. "Unfortunately, someone has to keep you in line and that came with the job as leader of this hunting team," He turned around and continued forward. "Let's go."

Jet nodded and followed. The two walked through the empty streets in silence. Jet carried a calm, pleased look on his face as he walked a step behind Zuko. The older male kept his gold eyes focused in front of him as he ran his words through his mind over and over again; trying to justify them as at least partial truth.

Jet was a parentless child from his father's first wife's clan; the only son of her younger sister that was murdered during an internal clan conflict, along with Jet's father. Jet had watched his parents being killed before his very eyes. Having two children his age of her own, Ursa brought Jet into the family. Had she not, Zuko could only imagine how Jet would've ended up; burning with hatred at the murderers of his parents, distrustful, and yearning for revenge.

Ozai had approved, if only for the sake of strengthening the alliance with Jet's clan. However, such politics were irrelevant to children. The boys were like brothers and Zuko took it upon himself to make sure Jet stayed in line, as he did with Azula. They had learned together, practiced together, fought beside each other, and trusted each other.

With that in mind, Zuko felt sick. A century of brotherhood and he'd easily tossed it out the window when the threat of losing some human female to another made itself known. Surely, the gods would punish him for his treachery.

Yet, at the same time, the thought of Katara being turned by someone other than him set his blood on fire. Katara, whether they wanted it or not, belonged to him. Just as he belonged solely to her. Not to Jin. Not to… His thoughts quickly cut off. Zuko mentally swore. He pulled himself away from treading on dangerous thoughts. He had a life. A clan. He had duties, he reminded himself. He had power, wealth, and prestige that others could only dream of.

All of that seemed to suddenly pale in comparison in terms of losses if Katara were turned by someone else. If it happened, if she accepted Jet and drank his blood, what would happen to them? An unmated human turned by someone other than her mate? It was always a possibility, but it had _never _happened before.

They arrived back at the inn and marched up to the room where they had left the group. Pale hands tightened around the iron doorknob and pushed it open.

As if on instinct, he searched for her first. Her clear, blue eyes were the first to meet his. Zuko stood frozen as one thought crossed his mind. It had never happened… and he wouldn't _let_ it.

"They're disposed of?" Azula's voice cut through his senses and Zuko snapped his head up.

"Five," Zuko stated. "The town is clean. We did a sweep." He stepped into the room and Jet followed behind him, closing the door behind him. Gold eyes ran over the room. They had been safe and undisturbed while he and Jet had been gone. Everything seemed in order, save one thing. Haru and Aang were missing. Zuko couldn't sense them at all in the room. "Where are the other two?"

"Haru and Aang went to the bathroom down the hall to get ready to leave." Azula told him smoothly. Zuko frowned. Leave?

Across the room, Jet had somehow made his way over and sat down in the space on the bed, just beside where Katara was sitting. Zuko drew his eyes away and locked onto those of his sister. The female vampire was looming over the table with the map.

"What do you mean leave?" Zuko said in a low voice. He walked across the room and stood across the table from his younger sister. "Are you forgetting who the leader of this group is? Why didn't you wait for me to return for my decision-"

"Before you get so angry that you set the map on fire, at least let me explain, brother dear," Azula told him coolly; smirking to herself as Zuko gritted his teeth. "Thanks to your hard work with this map, I think I might have figured out the Dai Li's plan."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly. "What is it?" he demanded, getting straight to the point. Amusement danced in Azula's eyes.

"First we need to get to Gaoling," Zuko was seething as she avoided his question. "And contact the guild and Society members there."

"Azula," Zuko spat out dangerously. "Answer my question." The female fire bender raised one perfectly formed eyebrow.

"If you must know, I believe the Dai Li are trying to expose the Society." Both Zuko and Jet stared at her, as if she had suddenly announced that she was giving up fire bending in favor of living a peaceful life as a monk. The corner of Zuko's eye twitched.

"Expose the Society? Are you insane?" Zuko asked in a low voice. The amusement vanished from Azula's eyes as they narrowed.

"Zuko-"

"Why in the world would they do that!?" Zuko demanded. His hands gripped the edge of the table between then. "Azula-"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Azula suddenly spat out, sounding insulted. Her eyes were gold slits as she leaned over the table. "Do you doubt my intelligence, brother?" Her voice was dangerous, as if daring him to go against her.

Zuko met his sister's eyes defiantly. Azula was aggressive, persuasive, and conniving when she wanted to be, but she was no fool. He could see just how serious she was in her eyes and he narrowed his own. "I trust you." He yielded.

Azula's shoulders relaxed. "I thought so," she replied haughtily. Zuko could easily see through her tone. Despite her pride and strength, she valued his trust and would go to painful lengths to keep it. He did not lie when he said he trusted her. "We leave as soon as you are ready, Zuko."

"Before sunrise, then," Zuko stated. "Have Aang pay for the rooms and prepare the supplies. Gaoling is two days travel from here if we take a shortcut through these forests." He said, tapping a spot on the map.

Azula nodded. She looked up at Jet, who was seated next to her brother's destined one. Her eyes narrowed. "Jet," she ordered. The vampire looked up. He hadn't been able to murmur so much as a greeting to Katara between sitting down and the fire siblings' squabble. "Go get the animals."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I just got back-"

"I'm not asking you to carry us all the way to Gaoling," Azula snapped. "Just bring the animals here and get ready to leave. You'll have plenty of time to sit on your lazy ass on the trip."

Jet rolled his eyes. He looked back at Katara. "Eat before we leave," he told her. "We won't be stopping for a while."

Katara nodded and watched as he stood up. Azula kept her eyes on Jet as he walked lazily across the room and exited. Her eyes glanced back at her brother, who was looking over the newly made lines she had drawn out across the worn map. He was starting to understand what she was saying through the lines alone.

"Katara," Azula began sweetly. Zuko didn't bother glancing up. "Kindly explain my theory to my brother-"

"No need," Zuko said as he kept his eyes on the map. Azula gave him an annoyed look. "I think I-"

"I'm going to give instructions to Aang," Azula cut him off and began heading towards the door. "Like you said, we'll leave _before_ _sunrise_." The way her voice rose suggestively at the last two words made Zuko's brow twitch.

Zuko looked up from the map just as Azula closed the door behind her. He frowned and traced the lines of the map with his finger distractedly. It was suddenly hard to focus with the realization that his sister had set him up, alone in a bedroom, with the female that plagued his every thought. He narrowed his eyes. _I should leave…_

"Azula was telling us that-" a voice piped up from behind him, only to be cut off.

"The people who were turned into vampires in these villages eventually go and attack the towns and cities that their farming community supported," Zuko nodded. He refused to turn around and look at her. Last time they were alone in a room things happened that he should've have allowed to. "I get it."

His voice was cold and Katara jerked her head back. A frown set over her face. "I was only trying to explain," she said in a low voice. She turned her head away sharply, suddenly feeling like a shunned child. "Azula was explaining her theory to us while you were gone."

"She's good at figuring these things out," Zuko mumbled. He leaned forward and began to fold the map. "It explains a lot."

"So, it does tie in with those vampires outside?" Katara asked, somewhat curious. The male in front of her nodded his head, still not turning around. She bit her lower lip. She could still see the look of hunger and confusion in those vampires' eyes as they ran after the bloody townspeople. They were just hapless victims and didn't deserve to die that way, but she understood their duty. His duty. "The villagers in that other place…" she trailed off. She looked up at him hesitantly. "Would you have killed them, too?"

Zuko's movements slowed. He looked down at the map in his hands. "Only if they reverted to blood lust."

Katara nodded her head understandingly. Of course… they would only hunt when given an order or had a reason. Silence settled between them once more. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, wanting to say something, anything to break the uneasy silence between them, but not finding the words. The sound of shuffling reached her ears and she looked up. Zuko was kneeling down, rummaging through some bags, and most likely putting the map away. When he stood up, she saw the cloth bag in his hands. It was a nice looking bag in a blood red color. She briefly wondered what was in it.

He placed it on the table and tugged its drawstring open. Silently, Zuko pulled out a wood box. He took out two small porcelain cups decorated with various leaves around their sides. When he lifted out a small matching teapot, Katara couldn't help but stare.

"You're… making tea?" she asked quietly, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"My Uncle insisted we take some with us," Zuko said. He didn't know what had come over him, either, only that after that conversation with Jet, he would be willing to try anything, even his Uncle's favorite jasmine tea, to calm himself. He finally looked over at her with passive eyes. "Do you mind?" He moved his eyes past her. She followed his gaze to the pitcher of water across the room and stood up.

"Oh, no, of course not," she held her arms up and, in smooth movements, bended some water from the pitcher and into the pot. Gold eyes watched with interest as her body moved. Such fluid actions and the look of concentration on her face… water bending suited her. Zuko placed its lid back on as soon as the water was settled inside, and then lifted it up with one hand before bending fire underneath it. He was heating the water, she realized. Katara looked around the room, unsure of what to do next, and then suddenly feeling as if she were intruding on something personal. Her fingers knotted themselves together as she took a hesitant step forward. "Should I get Azula?" she asked, her voice a mixture of eagerness and uncertainty.

"What for?" he asked calmly. He had brought out two cups for a reason and sharing the hot drink with his sister was not it. Behind him, he could feel Katara getting even more nervous as the realization sank in. When he was sure the water was hot enough, he placed the pot back and prepared some tealeaves from the wooden box.

"Wouldn't she like some tea?" Katara asked. She eyed the second cup. Zuko's eyes ran over her coolly before pulling out another box from his bag.

"Azula hates tea." He opened the box and a sweet smell filled the room. It was a heavy scent of warm sugar.

"Oh…" She found herself moving closer to him; momentarily forgetting that they were alone and the events that happened the last time they were in that situation. She looked over his arms and saw the carefully placed sweets in the paper box. Her eyes widened. "What are those?"

Zuko smirked to himself. She was right beside him now and peering into the box curiously. "Fire Nation delicacies. Azula doesn't know I have them." He had casually gone to the kitchen and taken a box of their mother's favorite snacks before they left the Fire Nation.

"They look delicious…" she trailed off. She hadn't had sweets in so long. When one was traveling with mercenaries, it was rare that they would stop to divulge in their sweet tooth.

Zuko lifted up a piece with his fingers and held it up to her lips. "Have a taste." Katara opened her mouth to politely decline, only to feel the soft, baked sweetness saturate her taste buds. Her eyes widened with surprise and then quickly relaxed.

Zuko watched as her eyes glazed over with pleasure. Her hand rose and slipped between his fingers to hold the piece. Perfect white teeth sank into the dessert as she rolled the piece over her tongue, obviously savoring the taste. Zuko silently studied her movements as her face portrayed sheer delight as she ate the treat. He heard the little moan that escaped her unknowingly as she bit into the piece a second time; savoring it just as much as the first piece.

The way her lips wrapped around the snack, the way her tongue peeked out and licked them to get every last morsel of sugar, the way it ran over her tapered fingertips to remove the last traces of the Fire Nation delicacy. He quickly turned his eyes away, so as not to seem obvious.

Zuko helped himself to a piece, gracefully lifting the pre-cut piece to his lips before biting into it. With the same interest he had shown Katara as she ate, she was watching him. The muscles in his jaw moved slowly as he reveled in the food, the movements of his hands smooth as he brought another bite to his lips.

He gave her a sidelong glance and motioned for her to help herself to more. Nodding dumbly, Katara quickly snatched up another piece. "Thank you…"

Zuko nodded and slowly sucked the last bits of sugar off his fingertips, knowing full well she was watching, before reaching down and pouring him and Katara cups of tea. He lifted his cup to his lips and allowed the hot liquid to sear his throat.

"Have some tea," he told her as he put his cup back on the table. He wiped his hands on a cloth napkin that came from the bag before looking around. He didn't need to watch her eat a second time, despite wanting to. "Where is that bag of food? You can't just eat sugar and dried leaves."

Katara blushed stupidly and quickly swallowed the rest of her dessert. She wanted another, but didn't want to look greedy. After all, he was hiding them from his sister and had offered her some… she didn't want to eat it all. "It should be in Aang's bag." Katara said as she reached for her cup of tea.

She brought it to her lips carefully and blew over the top as Zuko walked across the room and dug through Aang's bag until he managed to find a burlap sack where some dried meat was kept. He walked back to the table and Katara lowered her cup in preparation to help him. She shouldn't prepare a male for her when he had more serious things to think about at that moment. He stopped beside her and paused before opening the bag.

Gold eyes narrowed as he peered down at her. Katara resisted the urge to step back. Why was he looking at her? Her heart began to slam against her chest. Why was he getting closer? He lifted his hand and tapped the corner of his mouth. Her heart leapt to her throat.

"You have some sugar here." Zuko could feel her heart beat in his own blood as he closed in. She was nervous and he could see the panic in her eyes, ready to let loose at any moment. He was just going to wipe it off, why was she so nervous? His body moved of its own accord; doing what instinct was telling him to. Vaguely, he felt his mind telling him he was too close. That he was in dangerous territory. He could smell the heavy scent of sugar on her soft, pink lips. And he was getting much too close. He was a Hunter… he was always in dangerous territory.

A breathy moan escaped her lips. His name. Zuko forgot all thoughts save one; he loved dangerous territory.

* * *

"We have enough food for Haru and Katara to last a few more days," Aang reported dutifully. "Definitely until we reach Gaoling."

"Good," Azula said as she adjusted her neatly kept bun. "You two bring these downstairs. I'll take care of paying for the rooms while you load up." She held the door open as Aang and Haru wandered out into the hall carrying a few things in their arms. Azula closed the door behind them and headed for the bathroom to freshen up before they left.

"Oh, hey," Aang said as he and Haru reached the stairs. "We should get the bags in Zuko and Katara's room."

"I can start bringing them down," Haru said. Aang took a step towards him and held out a hand. Haru carefully placed his bag in Aang's spare hand. "Are you sure you can carry all that?"

"Don't worry about me," Aang beamed cheerfully. "As soon as I leave this stuff with Jet, I'll come up and help with the rest of the bags."

Haru nodded understandingly. "Okay." He turned around and headed for the last room down the hall.

"Oh! And tell them we're packing up now so they can help!" Aang told him over his shoulder just before he disappeared down the stairs. Haru nodded once more and continued over. As he made a mental note of how many bags were in Katara's room, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Katara, Zuko, Aang said-" A sharp gasp stopped him in mid sentence as he immediately froze in his spot. His hand tightened around the doorknob as his tan face began to heat up. He told himself to move. To close the door and walk away, to pretend he didn't see a thing, but he couldn't move a muscle.

The door had swung open without warning. Zuko had been too engrossed in coaxing little moans of pleasure from her that he hadn't even realized someone was coming. As soon as he heard the door click, he had torn himself away from her. Katara melted against his body, her face burying itself in his shoulder, and as his lips left hers. Even with her wrapped around him, Zuko couldn't stop the bared fangs and the dangerous growl that threatened whoever had intruded on their moment.

From the doorway, Haru's face went from burning red to a color several shades paler as Zuko's deadly glare locked on to him. His mouth opened, trying to apologize, but instead just flapped around stupidly. "I… I… uh…"

Haru's nervous stammering suddenly brought Zuko to the present… and his compromising position. Panting heavily in front of him, with her arms limping hanging over his shoulders as she leaned against his steady frame, was a breathless water bender. With his hands poised and ready to slip somewhere they were not supposed to go, Zuko mentally swore. It had happened again. He had_ let_ it happen again. He let himself go further; so much so that there was now a witness. His flashed a deadly light.

"Wait outside." his voice was a low order.

"Sorry!" Immediately, Haru shot up and nodded before slamming the door closed behind him, as if Zuko would suddenly attack if he didn't.

Golden eyes narrowed at the wooden door. He needed to speak to the human male before he told one blue fire using bender what he had just seen. For now, he had other things to attend to. Damage to curb before it got out of hand. Slowly, he turned his head forward and looked down.

Katara's body rested heavily against his. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his as she struggled to catch her breath. The quickened beating of her heart showed no signs of slowing. And her on her lips was a small, pleased smile. Zuko didn't know whether to be satisfied with her reaction or curse himself for causing it. As casually as he could, he pulled his hands away from the partially opened front of her shirt. She really did feel good in his arms.

He heard the hitch in her breath as his hands slid around the sensitive area just below her ribs and pulled the two ends together to keep them from flying open when he gently pushed her away. He watched as her head rose; a questioning look on her face as he moved her away from him. Her arms slipped from his shoulders and she drew them back against her shaken body. From the emotionless look on his face, she knew she had no reason to smile.

A façade of composure took over his body, as if by instinct, as he released her from his hold. He could see the look of abandonment in her eyes. He didn't plan on that happening. He didn't plan on kissing her again. Or touching her. Or losing himself in her once more. He hadn't planned any of it and when it happened, he found he didn't resist.

He gritted his teeth. What was he doing? This wasn't what he was planning; it was what he was fighting against. "Zuko…"

Her voice was strained and she winced at the sound. Zuko met her eyes with his. "I'm sorry," Her eyes widened and he took a step back to distance him from her. Her arm rose and rested over her chest and gripped the cloth closed. She was unsure if it was in modesty or in shame. "I..." he began, unsure of how to explain his actions. Her eyes looked up at him imploring, betraying the tight lipped expression on the rest of her face. Nothing, he realized, would make this better. He cursed himself. It had to stop. It had to stop before they found themselves in it so deep that no unwelcomed visitor would be able to stop them. Silently, he apologized to her for what he had to do. If he couldn't restrain himself, he would make her keep away. "My fiancée…" He could almost feel a part of her ripping as he said the word. "She loves Fire Nation delicacies…"

His body felt cold as his heart twisted when he saw the hurt in her eyes. Such vivid, expression filled eyes. She understood what he was trying to say. Lost in the moment, he had mistaken her for his fiancée. Katara could feel the tears rising. A feeling swept over her. Humiliation? Anger? Betrayal?

She slapped him.

Zuko's head didn't so much as flinch as Katara backhanded him. As far as he was concerned, he deserved it. She whirled around, refusing to let him see the tears rimming her eyes as she tied the front of her shirt on securely. Zuko's eyes softened. His hand reached out, hovering in front of him and wanting to touch her just once more. Silently, he pulled it back.

"I need to finish packing," Katara began, her shaking voice angry. Zuko stood in his place stiffly. "I'll meet the others outside soon. I can clean up that table." _Just leave._

Numbly, Zuko nodded his head. He turned around and headed for the door. His hand stopped just above the doorknob. "I'm sorry." He repeated once more.

Katara paused over the table. She closed the top of the wooden box, sealing away the sweets. "Feel sorry for your fiancée," she replied coldly. "She's the one whose future husband was kissing some lowly human woman."

The bitterness stung. Zuko's hand gripped the doorknob and he looked over his shoulder. She had her back to him and was methodically packing his tea. He could taste her tears in the air. He hadn't meant to hurt her or kiss her. He hadn't meant to do many things.

He swung the door open and stepped out. As the door closed behind her, Katara closed her eyes and lowered the porcelain cup on to the table. Her fingers dug into the wood surface as she leaned over and bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

The feeling that had swept through her; she recognized it. It was disbelief.

Her hand rose and touched her swollen lips with shaking fingertips once more. She couldn't understand why she felt it. His explanation made perfect sense, yet at the same time something told her something else. Zuko was lying…and it hurt him, too.

In the hall, Zuko paused outside of her door. "I am sorry…" he whispered to himself. His hand released the door and he stepped back. Silently, he turned around and headed towards the stairs. A lone figure stood nervously a few paces away and tensed up as Zuko approached. Haru kept his eyes focused on the wall across from him, simply waiting until Zuko passed without a word.

Instead, the Hunter stopped in front of Haru. He didn't bother to look at the human as he spoke. "My sister may be fond of you," Zuko began in a low voice. "But if word of this reaches her ears or those of the others, her fondness won't be enough to stop me. Do you understand?"

Trembling, Haru nodded. When he had opened the door, he had seen that primal fury that Zuko could barely restrain. Haru had no intention of going against that. Golden eyes shot him a warning look before Zuko continued walking and headed down the stairs.

"Zuzu," Azula looked up and raised an eyebrow as she walked away from the innkeeper. Her brother emerged from the bottom of the stairs. "Out? Already?" she smirked suggestively.

"Is Jet here with the animals, yet?" Zuko asked, obviously irritated. Azula narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but answered him.

"Aang is waiting for him outside," Azula told him. "Why?"

"I'm going to do another sweep of the town," Zuko stated, walking swiftly past her. "I'll be back."

* * *

Azula shook her head as she leaned forward, her arms crossed beneath her chin as the cool water of the river moved past her body. She could see the flames spurting into the air from the elevated plateau above them. Her brother was practicing once more, as he always did whenever he was stressed.

"Zuzu… Zuzu…" she murmured as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to adjust its position over her crossed arms. "There are better ways to relieve your tension than trying to burn air all day…" she purred.

"Azula," a voice said behind her as the pair of hands working her bare shoulders paused. "I'm supposed to help Aang…"

Azula cracked open one gold eye and drew it over the bare, glistening wet body of one earth bending human. "Help him with what?" she questioned. She closed her eye. "And I didn't say stop."

Haru smiled a little and continued to massage her smooth, flawless shoulders. "I said I'd help him wash the laundry."

Azula held back the scoff that came as a result of his work. Aang, as the youngest in the group, was often stuck with the more mundane tasks, including cleaning up after their camp and washing their clothes. Despite the monotonous chores, Aang seemed to genuinely enjoy them and had discovered new ways to use his bending skills.

The female vampire let out a heavy sigh and skillfully turned over. Her back met the cold stone she had been leaning against and Haru's hands met something warm and soft. Smirking, Azula watched as Haru's face reddened, embarrassed, yet unable to turn away from the vampiress.

"You'd still rather do laundry?" Azula purred. Haru swallowed nervously.

"I… I…" She could feel his heart slamming against his chest as she drew her finger up the defined contours of his torso. "Azula…" He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away. It was different when they were behind closed doors, but they were out in the open it made him twice as jumpy. Their companions were not too far away.

"You what, Haru?" Azula asked. She slipped a thigh against his and Haru nearly jumped out of the water. She laughed, almost sadistically, as Haru whirled around, fully expecting someone to see them. Coolly, she pushed herself from where she had been resting and wrapped her arms around his neck; her lips tracing little lines down his shoulder as her body pressed up against his back.

"Azula, someone might see…" Haru explained. Zuko _might see… and I don't know how he'd react to this… _

Azula laughed in his ear. "Is that what you're afraid of?"

"And Aang is just down river," Haru explained. "And I saw Jet following Katara up stream." Behind him, he felt Azula tense up.

"What?" Her voice went from seductive and playful to disapproving and irritated. Her eyes narrowed as she unwound her arms from his neck. "Up stream?"

Haru nodded. "Katara was going to practice her water bending and Jet said he'd join her for a swim."

Azula released him from her hold, a tight-lipped frown on her face. _When had that conversation taken place? Probably when I was up on the plateau with Zuko, berating him for ignoring his mate for the last two days. Honestly, Zuzu…look what trouble you're causing. _Her eyes shot to her left, looking up the river, past another bend and series of large rocks. She strained her ears over the sound of the river and could make out unnatural splashing and some laughter.

She wasn't blind. She knew full well Jet was getting closer and closer to Katara. Since Zuko wasn't paying her any attention, regarding her rather coldly at times, Katara seemed to be ignoring him as well. Thus, over the last two days, she and Jet had gotten closer… and that didn't sit well with the female fire bender. If her stubborn brother continued his actions, Katara's turning would prove difficult or worse, she wouldn't accept him at all. That was the very reason she herself was taking her time with Haru rather than just turning him or even telling him her intentions. She would wait until he was ready; then his turning would go flawlessly. Unlike her brother's. Azula narrowed her eyes.

"Go do laundry." Azula ordered. Haru turned around and gave her a confused look. First she wanted him to stay and now to leave.

"Azula-" he began, unsurely. She shot him a silencing look and he nodded his head. "I'll… I'll bring you some clothes once they're washed."

She smirked at him once more, watching his face heat up before he headed towards the shore. As soon as he was far enough, Azula turned around and dove into the water.

Further upstream, Katara floated on her back, dressed in her white underclothes; her arms outstretched to her sides as she took in the moment of peace. Two days of near straight traveling and they were just outside the borders of Gaoling. Azula had demanded a chance to rest and clean up before they entered the city.

She was the daughter of Ozai, Katara remembered her reminding Zuko. She refused to enter a town looking like a dirt caked peasant. Zuko finally relented and had Aang led them to the nearest river to clean up. Then the Hunter sulked off to 'practice'. Katara took a deep breath.

She hadn't spoken to Zuko since that night. If anyone noticed, no one brought it up. She had occupied her time speaking to the other members of the party; Haru, Aang, even Azula. However, Jet had been the one who had helped her keep her mind off of the vampire heir. His friendly nature and outgoingness was a welcomed change from Zuko's cold, neglecting silence.

"Gotcha!" Blue eyes went wide as she was suddenly grabbed from under the water and flung into the air. She screamed and barely had time to bend the water under her for a comfortable landing before she hit the surface.

Even under water, she could hear Jet's roaring laughter. She broke through the surface and bended a stream into his face. "Jet!"

"Hey, the river was going to carry you downstream if I didn't stop you." he grinned. Katara rolled her eyes.

"A simple 'Katara, you're being carried away' would suffice," the water bender told him with a frown. Jet merely smirked and splashed her with water. "Jet… I'm warning you… you do not want to get into a water fight with a _water bender_."

His answer was to splash her again. "Do I, now?" He grinned from where he stood; chest deep in water; his usually unruly brown hair wet and falling around his face.

A hand ran down her face and wiped the water off. "Fine… don't say I didn't warn you." Katara said. She adjusted her position into a fighting stance and Jet raised an eyebrow. He lifted his arms out in a welcoming gesture and Katara brought her arms down. Bringing her hands forward and then pushing her them away she was able to collect water in front of her and then direct it forward. Jet saw the massive beam of water heading straight for him and his cocky smile faltered.

"Ah…" A second later, the water crashed into him and Katara laughed. That would teach him. As the water settled around her she raised her eyes and looked around.

Her eyebrows furrowed. The surface was even and she couldn't see Jet. Slowly a frown reached her face as she took a step forward. "Jet?" A sliver of worry made its way down her spine. Vampires couldn't drown… could they? "Jet!?" She walked deeper into the water. "Jet!" He wasn't answering. Katara whirled around; perhaps he had swum to shore. She squinted forward. There was no one on the pebble-lined banks. "Jet! Jet, come on out!" she shouted, growing more and more nervous by the second. "Jet! This isn't funny!" Silence. _Oh, spirits…_ "Je-ah!" She screamed as a set of arms grabbed her mid section.

Suddenly, she was spun around; her back resting against the firm chest of a laughing vampire. "Did you think I'd drown that easily!?"

"Jet!" Katara screamed. She scowled and bended some water into his face, instantly causing him to drop her into the waist deep water. She whirled around and shot him a glare. "You idiot! I thought you had drowned!"

"And you were worried?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with a grin. Katara drew her head back as her face heated up.

"Of course I was! I thought I drowned you!" Katara exclaimed. Jet chuckled to himself and walked closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and offered her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he told her softly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Katara narrowed her eyes slightly, looking up at Jet's face suspiciously. "Jet…" Without warning, he suddenly snapped his head to the side.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue. A second later, she was shoved into the water by the vampire. She could hear yelling above her as she flailed around to regain her footing before popping out of the water.

"You could've hit someone, Azula!" Jet was yelling.

"Azula…?" Breathless, the stuttering human turned towards the bank. A slender fire bender stood on the shores dressed in a damp, green shirt that ended just above her mid thighs. She looked as if she had just come out of the water herself.

"Sorry," the vampiress shrugged innocently as she pretended to examine her nails. "It slipped."

"Slipped my…" Jet grumbled under his breath. The female hunter was notorious for her fiery perfection. He shot Azula an annoyed look before turning to Katara, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… just surprised," Katara said. She began to wring out the water from her hair and looked up at Jet. "And did you shove me in the water?"

He gave her a slight smile. "Come on," Azula said from the shore. "A guide to Gaoling should be arriving soon to escort us into town."

"A guide?" Katara asked. She followed Jet as he walked towards the shore. "Why do we need a guide?"

"It's more of a welcoming party," Azula explained with a smirk. "Gaoling is a lycanthrope dominated city and they're a very welcoming people."

Katara looked over at Jet, who nodded assuringly. "So, who's coming to get us?" he asked as he reached the shore. He tossed Katara a spare towel before beginning to dry himself off with another one.

"A lycanthrope…" Katara murmured. She heard the name before and struggled to remember what it was as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"Werewolves." another voice said from the tree line. Azula's smirk grew wider.

"Looks like she's already here," Azula told them smoothly. She looked towards the shadows of the forest and Katara followed. "Good afternoon. Thank you for coming to get us."

"No problem," Katara held her breath as she heard the branches split apart. She prepared herself for the 'werewolf'. Pale hands emerged from the darkness between the trees, following by a haphazardly collected bun of black hair and a teenage looking female dressed in green and yellow. Katara nearly dropped the towel as she stared at the newcomer. The green clad girl smirked. "What's with you, sweetness? Never seen a lycanthrope before?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't," Azula grinned. She looked back at Katara. "Katara, this is the daughter to the reigning lycanthrope tribe of Gaoling; Toph Bei Fong."

"Oh… uh… hello, a pleasure to meet you-" Katara began, taking a step forward.

The lycan quickly cut her off with an uplifted hand. Katara stopped in her tracks and watched the Bei Fong girl. Her clouded green eyes narrowed as she sniffed the air around Katara. "Well, that's unexpected…" She murmured, sounding genuinely surprised. "When did that happen?" Toph asked, asking Azula.

Katara tilted her head to the side, confused. "When did what happen?"

"Angry boy," Toph stated as she stood a few paces from Katara. She took another sniff of the air, as if to confirm what she had first smelled, and then nodded. "I didn't know he found a mate."

* * *

**A.N. – **I know, I now…I was all over the place this time. I'm sorry! We'll get some more thoughts from Zuko in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you all for your patience and for keeping up with the story. Thank you, LOTF for betaing once more!


	11. Chapter 11

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Eleven _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

Katara stood ankle deep in water; her white underclothes sticking to her body as she paused with a towel around her shoulders. Blue eyes crinkled, confused, as she looked at the tall female 'werewolf' that had arrived. When Azula had mentioned a guide, she had envisioned an upright, anthromorphic creature with snarling jaws and sharp teeth. Instead, a pale young woman with thick black hair amassed in a bun had melted from the forest in front of them.

Her clothes were a deep green, accented with yellow. The dyes to make those colors were expensive, meaning Toph Bei Fong was from a wealthy… tribe, was it? The lycan was sniffing the area around her; blank sea foam green eyes looked vaguely forward.

"…when did what happen?" Katara snapped back into attention as she wrapped the towel the rest of the way around her body and gave the new comer a questioning look.

"When did what happen?" She glanced over at Jet, in hopes of getting an explanation, only to notice his furrowed eyebrows and similarly confused gaze staring at Toph.

"Angry boy… I didn't know he found a mate." Jet's eyes went wide as Katara tilted her head, bewildered.

"I'm sorry," Katara began cautiously. "I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"A mate?" Azula's haughty laugh cut in before Katara could finish her sentence. The water bender looked back to the bank where the female fire bender was standing with her arms crossed. "Toph, my dear, you're mistaken. Zuko hasn't found a mate."

"Zuko?" Katara's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Toph turned around, directing her blank gaze at Azula as she walked back onto the dry part of the bank. "Listen, princess, I think I would know…" She trailed off as her bare feet dug into the earth. Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her head up proudly. She could almost feel the silencing energy coming from the vampire.

Azula's lips curled into a little smirk. "Zuko's been around her often. You know he has a strong blood scent. It must've mingled with the human girl's," Azula purred coolly. "It's a mistake most would make."

Toph narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "I get it," she replied sharply. "Well, then… are you all ready to head to Gaoling? My tribe is planning a meal to welcome you, so we have to arrive by sundown."

"Understood," Azula nodded. She glanced over at Jet and sent him a warning glare. The non-bending hunter gave her a questioning look in response. "Dry off and then head down stream where the other two are washing laundry. Once you've escorted Katara there, go and find that idiot brother of mine and tell him Toph has arrived." Azula ordered.

Jet nodded his head silently. He watched as Azula led the lycanthrope away and disappeared around the bend. Toph's words had stunned him. Zuko. Mate. Katara. Those three words didn't seem to come together in his mind. Katara had been marked as mate, yes, but by Zuko? It was impossible. He had saved her a few times, but throughout their trip, Zuko had always maintained a good distance from her. They hadn't even spoken for the last two days. It was as if Zuko hated Katara. To Jet's understanding, the reactions would've been the exact opposite. Still…a lycanthrope's sense of smell was rarely wrong.

_"Angry boy… found a mate…"_ She had smelled _Zuko_ on _Katara_. Jet narrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the clear water lapping at his feet. How could she possibly smell _Zuko_ on the human when Zuko hadn't come near her? It had been Jet who slept dutifully by her side and Jet who sat behind her on the mongoose dragon. It had been him who had just lifted her up and tossed her into the water!

If anything, _his_ scent should've been the one that had rubbed off on her.

"Jet," He snapped his head around. Katara was wading onto the shore, running the towel through her hair as she glanced over at him. "Have you never seen a lycanthrope, either?" she asked, unsurely. She had figured that if Azula had met one, so had he.

For a moment, the hunter struggled to gather his thoughts. He lifted his head and ran a hand through his wet hair. A wide grin was on his face as he took a towel and began to rub it over his hair. "Toph? I've met her before," he told her. "Did you notice that she was blind?"

The young woman lifted her head up. She recalled the way Toph would look straight ahead while talking and the blank look in her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed once more. "But I saw her walk through the forest. She didn't hit anything!" she insisted. Jet grinned.

"Toph is an earth bender," he informed her. "Her eyes may not work, but her earth bending does. That's how she sees."

Katara's eyes widened. She didn't even think that was possible. "Is that a lycanthrope ability?" she asked. Jet shook his head. He dried off his upper body and then reached for his shirt that had been carelessly thrown over a large rock.

"It's a technique she developed with her earth bending," he explained. "If she were human, she still would've been able to do it, so long as she's an earth bender. Aang has been trying to learn the technique, too, but doesn't really have time to learn."

"I see…" Katara sat down on the dry bank and moved the towel down her legs. She paused as she looked up at the vampire who was putting his pants on. "Jet…" she began hesitantly. "What's a mate?"

His heart stopped. He stood frozen in place; his pants hanging over his hips as his fingers prepared to tie them in place. Silently, he had hoped that she wouldn't ask him that question. It was something he wasn't completely knowledgeable on, aside from what the others had told him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he quickly tied the drawstring of his pants and reached for his belt.

"It's kind of difficult for me to explain," Jet began. "I'm not a psychic vampire like the others, so I never paid attention to that sort of thing."

"Well… do you have any idea?" Katara asked. She bended the water out of her wet underclothes before reaching for her discarded blue and white tunic.

"I was told that a mate only occurs with psychic vampires. Those like Aang, Azula, and Zuko. They don't need any blood or material substance to live. They feed off of energy given by conscious thought," Jet explained. "Mates aren't chosen; they're brought together by fate. It is when a psychic vampire turns a human. If it was to happen and they were not meant to be together, the human would become like me… a blood vampire."

Katara's movements slowed as she tied her belt around her waist. "What if they were meant to be together?" she asked quietly.

"Then the human would be turned into a psychic vampire and they would be mates," Jet answered. He shoved his boots on and looked over at the fully dressed young woman across from him. "Ready?"

"All set," Katara nodded. She grabbed her towel and walked beside her companion. "What if you don't want to be mates? Does it have to happen?"

"It's supposed to," Jet shrugged. "They told me that if a psychic vampire tries to reject the bond or if the bond doesn't go through, they start to age."

Katara jerked her head back, something in the back of her mind going off. She had heard something about aging before. "But vampires are immortal…"

"They won't die," Jet assured her. "But they'll age… their body will grow old and wrinkled; like a mortal human's. I don't know what happens to the human counterpart, though."

A small part of her felt disappointed. Her fingers wrung the towel in her hands as they walked. "Do you know how to tell if you're someone's mate?" Katara asked, her eyes downcast.

Jet glanced down at her and then turned his eyes forward; his lips set in a tight line. "I don't know how humans can tell… but vampires can tell if they taste your blood."

"They can?" Katara's voice was suddenly high and laced with interest. "How?"

"To everyone but the vampire to whom a human is mated with, the human's blood tastes bitter," Jet explained. They rounded another bend and heard splashing from the enclave coming up. "To the vampire mate, the human blood is sweet."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down. "Sweet…"

"And once the vampire makes contact with your blood," another voice said suddenly. "They will know… and somewhere inside your human mind, you will know, too."

"Azula," Jet lifted his hand to his heart, as if to keep it from flying out in surprise, and shot her an annoyed glare. "I didn't even hear you!"

The fire bender sneered. "Well, that just tells us what kind of hunter you are, aren't you Jet?" she smirked. She jumped down from the tree branch she was perched on and landed gracefully beside Katara. "I can take her the rest of the way. You go find Zuzu."

Jet rolled his eyes and tossed Azula his towel. The clan daughter scowled as she caught it and held it out in front of her. "Fine, but have Aang wash that for me."

"Do I look like your servant?" Azula hissed. She lifted up her hand and a spark of blue fluttered over her fingertips. "Now, go. We're expected in Gaoling by nightfall," The spark enlarged into a glowing blue flame. Beside her, Katara could feel the heat radiating against her cheeks from the fire. "Or do you need more persuasion?"

"I'm going…" Jet sighed. He looked over at Katara as he paused before heading into the forest. "Want to come?"

"She can't," Azula answered before Katara could even move. "She'll be arriving in a lycanthrope dominated city and needs to understand what is to be expected."

Jet sighed and threw Katara a fleeting smile before disappearing into the darkness of the forest. The young woman twisted her towel in her hands before looking over at the red clad fire bender.

"What should I expect?" she asked, almost hesitantly. Azula smirked.

"Food," Azula purred as she smirked and turned around. "A lot of food," She led Katara back downstream. "Lycanthropes don't drink blood… at least not any more. It's considered unsightly. However, in order to gather enough energy for their body, they need to eat. Thus, they consume a large amount of food per meal; much more than humans would."

"Will they be turning into an animal form?" Katara asked. Admittedly, she was somewhat curious. They arrived at the inlet where Toph could be seen sitting on a large rock; her bare feet dangling in the water as Aang air bended the clothes dry. Haru was sitting on the shore, scrubbing a piece of red clothing furiously against a washboard.

Azula shrugged. "Probably not. Most lycanthropes stay in their human form. They do, however, have excellent senses of smell, as Toph demonstrated earlier."

Katara stopped in her tracks. Blue eyes fixed themselves on Azula as she took the towel from Katara's hand and tossed it into the pile of laundry behind Haru. "Azula… about that…" she began. The dark haired fire bender looked over her shoulder, a small, knowing smirk on her face. "What did she mean by Zuko's mate?"

"That Zuko found a mate, obviously." Azula mused, almost teasingly.

The human bit her lower lip nervously and took a step forward. "But was she referring to me?"

A surge of triumph swelled within Azula as she slyly turned her head away. "Smart girl," Azula murmured under her breath. She turned back around. "Yes, she was. She must've smelled his scent around you."

Katara shook her head. "But I haven't been near Zuko in days-"

"It might be lingering," Azula cut her off as she walked forward. She lifted a finger and gently traced the side of Katara's face, a predatory smirk on her own. "Zuko's blood scent is strong… all he needs is a moment with you and his scent will linger on your skin for days."

"A moment…" Katara's eyes widened. For a second, she forgot that Azula was standing in front of her. Instead, her face flushed at the memory of Zuko's hardened body pressed against her own as the sweet taste of desserts lingered between their lips. That had been more than _just_ a moment.

Azula smirked victoriously as she watched Katara's face flush. Her brother had stormed from the inn all those nights ago. She assumed_ something _must've happened. "So if you receive any comments from lycanthropes, just ignore them," She gently tapped Katara on the nose as she leaned forward and whispered in the human's ear. "If you really were Zuko's mate, you would know."

Katara felt her heart pound in her chest. "How?" Katara looked up as Azula pulled back. "How would I know? Jet said that a human wouldn't know."

"A human would know," Azula assured her smugly. "Because every thought, every dream, would have _him_ in it."

"Azula!" Aang's voice called from where he was folding clothes. The fire bender smirked as Katara's face twisted with embarrassment and horror at the implications of the vampiress' words.

"By the way, if you can, do help Haru and Aang with the laundry," Azula purred once more. "I'm sure your water bending can help speed up the process greatly." With one last look at Katara's lost expression, Azula turned around and walked towards the others.

The water bender could barely hear the sound of Haru's washing or Toph's laughter a few paces from her as Azula's words echoed in her head. _Every thought… every dream…_ Her heart beat violently beneath her breast as visions and images of her dreams and thoughts fought their way to her consciousness. Thoughts always lead back to someone, but her dreams… her dreams were worse.

They weren't the innocent musings she had when she was awake. Even when she tried to forget them when she woke or dismiss them as irrelevant, she never could. When she closed her eyes and her conscious mind slept, a more primitive, raw state of thought invaded her senses.

That was when she could see him. Touch him and hear the sound of his raspy voice in her ear. She could taste his skin and smell his scent as clearly as if he were laying over her, feeling her with all his senses in a euphoric daze. And there was blood.

Always blood. "Katara…" On his lips… Across his body. "Katara…" Hot, sweet blood. "Katara…" And it felt _good_. "Katara!"

"Yes!" Her mouth opened as a she looked up. Aang and Haru were looking at her, their eyes filled with concern as she stood rooted in her place. She could still feel the heat emanating from her burning cheeks. For a moment, she wondered if they could see right through her. Perhaps even read her thoughts. Katara shook her head. They were vampires, not mind readers. Silently, she forced herself to calm down as she stood up straight and offered them a weak smile. "Yes?"

"Can you help us with the laundry?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Katara nodded vigorously and took a step forward.

"Sure, what do you need me to do? Bend some water?"

"Can you grab some more soap from my mongoose dragon?" Aang asked as he looked down at the pile of clothing with a frown. "We need a little more."

"S… sure!" Katara stuttered nervously as she stepped back. "I'll be right back." She quickly turned around and ran towards the site where they had left the animals eagarly. She sped up her run as she tried to focus on the task rather than Azula's lingering words.

It was as if the female fire bender had known exactly what she was thinking. Katara took a deep breath. It was impossible. Azula couldn't possibly know what her dreams were and whom they were with. _She probably knew that because she's a psychic vampire and needs to know how to identify her mate._ Katara reasoned. That was completely logic and valid.

She emerged into the clearing where the animals were grazing lazily beneath the shadows of the trees. Katara quickly identified Aang's mongoose dragon and made her way towards it. Silently, she repeated 'soap' over and over. Partly to remember and partly to ignore the nagging images of a male vampire seductively licking blood from her lip.

She carefully undid the top of the bag hanging off the side of the animal. Surely, Azula was only stating a point. It was normal to have constant thoughts of someone you lov… _admired_, she corrected herself. Zuko was dignified and strong and a good leader. A beautiful specimen of a vampire. Katara shivered at the image of the clan heir and shook her head to shake off the thought. _Focus… _He was also the one who saved her; it was perfectly natural for her to have thoughts about him. Dreams, even.

It wasn't as if she felt anything more for him. After he had kissed her that night and reminded her, humiliatingly, of his fiancée back in the Fire Nation, the only other feeling other than admiration was contempt. He had led her on. He had started it. He was merely using her as a _replacement_ for someone else.

Her fingers gripped the small wooden box of soap within the bag. Even if Toph had been right about the wretched mate issue, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Clearly, Zuko had chosen to reject her. She pulled the box out, placed it carefully on the saddle, and furiously began to tie the bag closed. However, since Zuko wasn't aging, as Jet had said, they couldn't possibly have been meant to be.

"That's fine with me…" Katara hissed under her breath. She snatched the box off the saddle and turned around.

"What's fine with you?" The box of soap instantly fell from her hands and the male standing behind her easily caught it. Golden eyes narrowed as he lifted the box in front of her face, keeping their gazes locked as he stood in front of her; just a breath away. "Careful."

The sound of his voice made her heart clench. He had humiliated her. Kissed her lips with his and then refused to even look, let alone speak to her, for two days. She should've been angry when they made contact, but now that he was in front of her, half naked and dripping with sweat from what had been a rigorous fire bending exercise, all she could do was stand there stupidly.

Azula and Jet had neglected to inform her that she would _physically_ want him, as well. _If it were true… _her mind added. She felt a twinge of disappointment and lowered her eyes.

Zuko loomed above her. Azula had caught him half way to the river. He was going to bathe and rinse off hours worth of sweat and grime, when his sister and the blind earth bender intercepted him. The two females were talking in low voices and stopped as soon as they sensed him. Azula had requested he get some soap, as Aang and Haru would run out soon, and then ordered Jet to go and help them finish the laundry so they could leave for the city. Zuko wasn't in the mood to argue with his sister and headed towards the animals with a hardened expression on his face.

As soon as he caught the sweet scent of Katara, he cursed his sister. Hadn't they spoken about this already? Did she not understand that he had duties to their clan and a fiancée back in the Fire Nation? What was she doing creating these damned meetings between him and a human he couldn't have?

He watched as her eyes lowered to avoid his gaze. The hardened look on his face weakened slightly. He lowered the box of soap between them. Wordlessly, his hand reached forward to take hers and place the box within it. As soon as his fingertips brushed the back of her hand, he felt her jerk it away. Zuko's hand froze.

"Nothing," Her voice was quiet and strained. Swallowing the lump in her throat and keeping her eyes turned away from him, Katara reached up and pulled the box from his hand; carefully avoiding touching him. She stepped around his body and clutched the box against her. "Aang and Haru are waiting for this…" She trailed off.

Zuko stood in his place, his hands still where they had been before she slipped away from him. He heard her footsteps rushing away quickly and growing fainter as the distance between them grew. Silently, he lowered his arms. Strong hands clenched into fists as his sides as he gritted his teeth.

What was the use of cursing his sister when he was the one that approached Katara? He had done so willing; not stopping his body at all as it instinctively moved to close the gap between the two of them. He had been careful, he acknowledged, to remain silent and swift as he crept up behind her; momentarily inhaling the sweet scent that wrapped around her blue clad body while she was preoccupied.

It was only when she turned around and met his gaze head on that his senses returned. The shock of blue eyes cut through him with ease… and all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Zuko!" His head snapped up as he heard Jet's voice calling him. He looked over his shoulder and gave Jet an annoyed look.

"What is it now?" the fire bender growled as he walked away from Aang's mongoose dragon and towards his rhino to gather some clean clothes.

"Nothing, I thought you were going to take a bath?" Jet asked as he casually walked over. In his arms was a set of folded laundry; ready to be packed into one of the many bags that were slung over the animals' backs.

"I am; I just need a change of clothes." Zuko stated.

Jet nodded and set the armload of clothes on top of Aang's ride. "I saw Katara rushing towards the river a second ago," he began calmly. He looked up and studied Zuko's back for any reaction to his words. The psychic vampire smoothly remained unperturbed as he sorted through his bag for a shirt. Jet looked back at the washed laundry. "She looked kind of flushed."

"I knew bathing in a cold river wouldn't be good for humans…" Zuko grumbled under his breath. "Damn, Azula."

Jet paused beside one of the animals. He took a deep breath and turned to face Zuko just as the other hunter turned around, holding a towel and some clean clothes in his arms. "Zuko-" he began, seriously.

The clan heir looked up at met Jet's gaze with cold golden orbs. "I already told you," Zuko stated. "_She is not mine_."

Jet lowered his eyes. He felt the small gust of wind whip past him as Zuko swept past. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. "Damn it, Zuko…" Jet whispered in a low voice as he released the tension his hands. "You better pray that you're not lying."

* * *

The estate was sprawling and filled with members of Toph's tribe. All wore green; servants wore pale colored clothing. As they walked through the heavy wooden gates of the Bei Fong estate, the guards that stood to the sides bowed as Toph entered, addressing her as 'young mistress Toph', despite the female lycan's insistence they just call her by her name.

Katara walked beside Jet, looking around the estate with wonder. "It's huge…"

"It's a den," Jet explained. "The Bei Fongs are in a lycanthrope class that raises young and an oversees medical provisions amongst the tribes."

"Even Toph?" Katara asked.

"Me? A nurturer?" Toph scoffed from where she walked at the front of the group. "No way, sweetness. My family may be one thing, but I'm another."

"Toph is a guard," Aang said as he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "She's also an intermediary between the vampire hunting guilds and the tribes."

"It took a century to get my parents to finally accept it," Toph shrugged off handedly. "But the point is that they did. Anyway, this hall is where your rooms will be. I'll have the servants lead you here once dinner is over."

"Is there anything for me?" Aang piped happily behind her.

"Father had some sweets baked for you guys, don't worry," Toph said. Aang grinned from ear to ear. They followed the lycanthrope down the maze of halls until they arrived at a large hall over looking the gardens. The doors were opened as a flurry of noises could be heard inside. As they stopped at the doorway, Toph lifted her hands up to draw attention to her. The dozen or so lycans within the hall quieted down as they turned and acknowledged Toph with subtle bows of their head. "The hunting party lead by Zuko of the Fire Nation has arrived."

Katara craned her head into the hall as Zuko and Azula stepped forward to begin with the formal reception of their party. The siblings stood tall and proud; bowing their heads to whom Katara suspected were elders of Toph's tribe. Jet and Aang followed behind the two, greeting tribe members respectfully.

Awkwardly, Katara stood to the side with Haru, unsure of what to do. "Azula said to just stand here and wait for them to call us in," Haru whispered. "Then we'll be seated."

"Did she say it was always this formal?" Katara whispered back. Haru nodded.

"The Bei Fongs are a powerful tribe and the four of them are from powerful clans. She said it's only natural that such formalities are used when they are welcomed as guests," Haru reported dutifully. "Don't worry, though. Aang said that it'd get more relaxed as we eat."

"Oh, okay…" Katara nodded. She watched as Jet and Aang finished greeting Toph's family before Azula turned to them. She gave them a nod of her head and the two humans entered the hall. Across its expanse, Zuko was speaking to a tall, black haired man and woman.

"They're Toph's parents," Aang said as he reached the two of them. "He wants to see if there is any news from the guilds that might have been sent through the tribe."

"They'll get around to giving us news after the meal," Azula added as she ushered them to their seats. "The tribe elders will speak to Zuko later tonight, as he is the leader of the hunting party. He'll inform us of anything new later."

"Have a seat," Toph said as she took her seat beside Aang, just beside where her father would sit. "Enjoy the meal."

From her seat, Katara looked up as all around her, tribesman began to take their seats. Across from her, Zuko took his seat calmly. He didn't bother looking up at her as he sat up straight and waited for his meal. Silently, Katara lowered her eyes. A large bowl was placed in front of her, as was placed in front of everyone else except for the Fire Nation siblings and Aang.

Lifting up the porcelain spoon she had been provided with, she brought the hot broth to her lips. Along the table, voices could be heard talking as the tribesmen ate. Azula spoke to Haru across from her while Zuko maintained a conversation with Toph's father. It seemed like an eternity before Katara had even finished half of her bowl and gave up.

She vaguely recalled smiling weakly as a lycanthrope beside Jet told her that he hoped she was not yet full, as the main meals were about to come. _ Meals? _As the last of the soup bowls were taken away, a row of servants paraded through the doors, all holding trays of carefully prepared dishes. Plate after plate was placed in front of them and she couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the massive bowls of rice each lycan was presented with.

A servant gave her and Haru smaller bowls. She assumed they had already been informed at they were human and could only eat so much. As Lao Bei Fong instructed everyone to begin eating the fantastic meal before them, Katara could only think about where she would start first.

When she finally decided on a piece of chicken-pig, she noticed something else. While everyone else was still talking and eating, Aang, Azula, and Zuko were sitting silently in their seats. Their eyes were closed and, had it not been for their stiff postures, she would've thought they had fallen asleep.

"They're feeding," Jet explained when he noticed her looking from one psychic vampire to the next. "Energy, remember?"

Jet reached over and placed a piece of meat on to Katara's plate as she nodded. "Of course… I remember," She lifted up her chopsticks and began to eat quickly. No one else, except Haru, seemed to even notice the three vampires locked in a trance like state 'feeding'. By the time she reached for a piece of broiled fish, she noticed they were talking again; their eyes opened as if nothing had ever happened. Katara made a note to ask Aang about feeding once she had the chance.

As the hours lagged on, Katara realized that the massive amounts of food that had once been spread out before them had been devoured. Originally, she had no idea what to make of Azula's warning about lycanthropes and food, however, now she understood clearly. Had she not been informed, it would've been a shock to see someone put away several forest hens in one sitting.

At the head of the table, Toph's father motioned for a servant to come by. He whispered something in the servant's ear before the servant nodded and quickly scrambled away.

"We have had quite a few guests lately," Lao began as he looked at the bodies seated around the table. "I suspect it is because of the Dai Li."

Katara's head perked up. She immediately wanted to know how the leader of a lycanthrope tribe found out about the vampire rogues and opened her mouth to speak. Jet's hand quickly closed over hers and gave her a gentle tug. She glanced over at him and saw him give her a small shake of his head; his reassuring look telling her that she would find out without asking.

Her mouth closed and turned back to the lycan. "Has the guild sent you a message regarding the Dai Li?" Zuko asked.

Lao shook his head. "It came from a more unlikely source."

"Warrior women from Kiyoshi arrived a week or so ago," Toph told them. Zuko's eyes widened slightly at the surprise.

"From Kiyoshi Island?" Aang asked, unable to contain his surprise.

"Do you know of any other?" Toph retorted. "They had a rather strange story, too, and asked us to relay it over to the guilds and clans."

"Several months ago, a few vampires were found on Kiyoshi Island," Lao explained as he leaned forward. "They had intended to turn some of the islanders, but were caught by the warriors. Apparently, the Dai Li sent them as an experiment of sorts. However, they did not expect to be apprehended and stopped by our cousins there."

"There are lycanthropes on Kiyoshi Island?" Haru sank back in his seat as he realized he had spoken out loud. Silently, Katara thanked him for voicing her question.

"Zuko, didn't you tell the humans anything?" Toph grumbled as she sat up straight in her chair. She turned her head in the direction Haru's voice had come from. " Kiyoshi Island doesn't have any vampires or lycanthropes, but it's the only place where there are were-cats; our cousins."

_Were-cats!?_ Katara's eyes widened. She had never dreamed that there were were-cats and suddenly wondered what else was there in this world.

"Kiyoshi, the island's founder and the House of Kiyoshi's mistress, has sent a troupe of her finest out of the island in order to curb the Dai Li's intentions," Lao explained. "She believes that the experiment had to do with vampire turning and blood lust, from what the captured vampires had told them."

"What happened to those vampires?" Zuko asked in a stern voice.

"Executed," Lao explained. "You know that the House of Kiyoshi reigns over the island. Their laws have been approved by the Conclave eons ago, therefore no vampire governing body needed to be notified of the execution."

"I am aware," Zuko stated. "I just wished to know if they are still available for interrogation."

"They got all they could out of them," Toph assured him. "The report the girls were carrying has been sent to General Iroh. His response to us and to you arrived early this morning."

The servant that Lao had spoken to earlier arrived carrying a heavy metal box in his hands. From under the heavy sleeves of his clothes, the head of the lycan tribe produced a key and unlocked the box. He lifted the lid open and pulled out a sealed scroll.

"It is addressed to Young Master Zuko."

"Thank you," Zuko bowed his head as he humbly accepted the scroll in his hands. "May I ask what your scroll's message was?"

"It was a request for aid and cooperation from the guilds," Lao explained. "The Dai Li have attacked numerous villages within the area, leaving dozens of vampires without guidance. There are not enough Dark Mothers or nurseries in the area to care for them all."

"Then the tribes will be resuming the role of Den Mothers?" Azula concluded. Lao nodded.

"I've sent several groups around the area to begin looking for any stray vampires that might have been turned from a recent attack," Toph told them from across the table. "Tribes all over the Earth Kingdom are being notified as we speak. If we can get to them before they break down and fall into blood lust, many lives, both vampire and human, will be saved."

"What of vampires in blood lust?" Zuko asked. "They will need to be hunted immediately."

"Hunters in the area have also been notified and sent to follow the trackers I've ordered out," Toph assured him. "They will be properly executed at the hand of another vampire unless they attack a lycanthrope."

"Understood," Zuko nodded. He ran his finger along the seal that kept the scroll raveled. Silently, he pulled on the parchment and read through the passage quickly. He head nodded in a sign of satisfaction. "It is an open mission."

Aang looked surprised. It had been a while since the hunting guild ordered an open mission; allow all hunters in a particular area to hunt the same prey. "Over what region?"

"The entire Earth Kingdom," Zuko trailed off, his face twisted into a scowl. "Reports have been coming in from hunters all over the continent about a sudden surge in newly turned, rogue vampires."

"What about us?" Azula asked. He handed her the scroll and she read through it. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned over the details and the official orders of the guild. Red lips curled into a pleased smirk as she lowered the scroll and looked across the table. "It seems that our stay here will be a short rest, then."

"We have a mission?" Jet asked, almost eagerly. Azula smirked and tossed him the scroll.

"Search and destroy, my favorite," Azula grinned. "All vampire members of the Dai Li are to be hunted down and executed immediately. Best of all, look who our main target is."

"Long Feng." Jet and Aang murmured simultaneously as they read the mission notice.

"Long Feng!?" Haru and Katara nearly shot up from their seats as they heard the name uttered.

"I take it you've heard of him," Toph grinned. "He's been causing quite a bit of trouble for the humans as well. Are your groups fighting against him or something?"

"Yes… well…" Katara trailed off. Her body slumped down against her seat. "We were, anyway." Across from her, Haru's face expressed the same amount of pain as silence drifted between the two.

"Funny," Toph mused as she leaned forward. "That human Suki was with had the same reaction when we mentioned the name."

Katara's head shot up once more. "Human?"

"Suki was here?" Azula raised an eyebrow. "I should've known when you said Kiyoshi sent her finest. How is the little were-kitten?"

"I see your rivalry with the Kiyoshi heiress has not yet subsided," Lao chuckled to himself. "Suki is leading the group this time."

"Wait," Katara stood up half way from her chair, her hands planting themselves firmly on the edge of the table. "You said a human was with her," Desperation laced her voice as she held her breath. "Can you tell me anything about them? A name? How they looked?"

Down the table, Toph's eyebrows shot up. She snapped her fingers. "I knew it… I knew I smelled your human scent somewhere before," the lycan exclaimed. "You're _Sokka's sister_!"

In a split second, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Sokka was alive. Sokka was alive and he had made it that far. Katara's hands flew to cover her gaping mouth as tears rimmed her eyes. _Sokka was alive… _

"Katara!" Jet's arms shot out and grabbed her as her legs gave way beneath her. From his seat, Zuko was standing, preparing to catch her only to freeze in his position as Jet reached out and caught the young woman in his arms. "Katara!"

"He's alive!" A trembling voice managed to say as Jet carefully put Katara back in her seat. "Oh, spirits… he's _alive_!" Hot tears slid down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly and grasped her hands over her heart. The relief was so sudden and strong, as if she had just been swept away by a massive wave.

"Congratulations, Katara!" Aang smiled widely. "I knew your brother would be alright!"

"He mentioned a sister while he was here," Toph continued. Her smile slowly fell and she sunk back into her seat. A serious look graced her face as she frowned. "Do you know that he thinks you're-?"

"Toph," Zuko's sharp voice cut her off before she had a chance to finish her sentence. "Later…" His voice was low and Toph was barely able to pick it up. However, his tone was unmistakable.

Understandingly, she nodded. Several seats down, Katara was struggling to compose herself after hearing the news. She had been praying that he had survived; that all they had to do was meet up. Despite her hopes, she had braced herself for the worst. How could she not, after all that she had witnessed in the last few days?

She felt Jet's hand on her back; gently rubbing circles in an attempt to calm her. She lifted her damp eyes and gave a wide smile to the others. Haru smiled back, despite the sadness in his own eyes at the knowledge that he would never be reunited with his family, at least on that plane of existence. Feeling the pain radiating from the man beside her, Azula's pale hand slipped over his thigh and gave him a reassuring squeeze; unseen by the others at the table.

His warm hand slid over hers silently and squeezed back a thank you. He looked up at his friend across the table and gave her a small, genuine smile. "Congratulations, Katara." He told her softly. Katara bit her lower lip and nodded. She mouthed 'thank you' to him as Azula stood up.

"Come, you must be tired," Azula said. "You should go to bed."

"Wait," Katara said as the vampiress rounded the table. "I'd like to ask more questions about my brother, if possible."

"After you rest," Azula insisted. "Just take joy in the fact that your brother is alive and well."

"And that you'll be reunited with him soon." Aang added cheerfully as he stood up from his seat. He bowed his head in gratitude to the lycanthropes before slipped out of his seat. On the other side of Katara, Jet was standing up; his arm gently placed around Katara's shoulders as he helped her up.

"I just want to make sure he's fine," Katara insisted as she was ushered up. She looked past Aang's shoulder at the blind lycan. "He is fine, isn't he?"

"Perfectly," Toph smirked. "Suki made sure of that." She added smugly. Across from her, Zuko raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"You can ask more questions tomorrow," Jet promised her as he led her around the chair. "You should rest now. Besides, humans are not supposed to nocturnal."

"Haru," Azula said as Jet escorted Katara past her. "Bring the scroll. Master Bei Fong," She bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you for your assistance and hospitality."

The lycanthrope at the head of the table bowed his head. "Thank you for your gratitude, young mistress Azula. A servant will take you to your rooms."

"What about Zuko?" Haru asked as he held the scroll against him and followed the group out of the hall.

"He needs to speak to the tribe," Azula assured him. "He will inform us of anything of importance later on."

Katara looked over her shoulder as they stepped outside of the dining hall. Zuko had stood up, as Toph and her father did. As he bowed to the remaining seated members of the tribe, he lifted his head up and caught her eyes in his for just a moment. They lingered there and she felt her blood heat up. Slowly, his eyes closed and turned his head away. Katara whirled her head around and held in the sharp gasp that threatened to escape.

"Katara?" Jet's concerned voice asked above her and she looked up. His arm was still around her, keeping her close to him as they walked.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling widely as her eyes crinkled up. She tilted her head forward. "I'm fine."

His hand gently squeezed her arm as they followed a servant down the winding halls. They were led back to the hall Toph had pointed out on their way in. The group split apart. Haru in one room, Aang in another, Jet in one across the hall.

"This is your room." the servant gave Katara a gentle smile and the young woman nodded. The door was held open and she walked through the threshold. Her eyes widened at the spacious size of the room.

"The party and I will be resting," Katara heard Azula's voice behind her, speaking to the servant. "Please see to it that he is informed which rooms we are in, as well as which one is his own."

"Yes, young mistress."

"Thank you," With a bow of Azula's head, the servant was dismissed. The vampiress raised her hand and carefully plucked the flame shaped pin from her perfectly kept hair. A quick shake of her head loosened the bun, sending strands of black hair around her head and over her shoulders. "I admit," she began as she examined the shining piece of metal in her hand. "I am pleased that your brother is alive."

Katara looked startled at Azula's words. She turned around and looked at the female vampire standing in the hall. "You are?"

"No one wants to see a person they spend their days around depressed," Azula told her coldly. Golden eyes flickered over Katara's body. "Even when you smile, we can feel the sadness around you. It was… rather annoying."

The waterbender looked stunned. A second later, a frown graced her face. Darkened eyes looked back at Azula. "I am sorry if my _emotions_ were _irritating you_," Katara retorted in a low voice. "I did not know if my brother was alive or dead. I would think that I would have the right to feel that way."

Azula lifted her chin proudly. "No one can control your emotions," she replied sharply. "But that doesn't mean that no one can feel them from you, either," Azula's hand rose and gracefully brushed back her thick, black bangs. "And to be fair, had it been _my_ brother been missing; his status unknown," Azula let out a low breath and glanced back at Katara. "A hundred years of controlling my composure might not have done any good."

Golden eyes slid away smoothly before Katara's wide-eyed reaction could be read. Without another word, the female fire bender walked away, leaving Katara standing just beyond the doorway of her room. The blue-eyed brunette stood silently where she was, mulling over Azula's words. Cold and calloused as they sounded, they were calculated; meant to say that she understood how Katara felt, and most of all, that she cared about her brother. Azula was no cold-hearted monster to those she deemed worthy. Quietly, Katara raised her hand and closed the heavy wooden door.

She turned around and looked over her room. Several paper lanterns were around the room; illuminating it just enough so she could see. On their way to Gaoling, she had been informed that lycanthropes could also see in the dark. Considering the lanterns that decorated her room, it was obvious that they knew she and Haru were humans. She looked towards a closet built into the wall. A small bag of things she had accumulated on their travel had been placed there.

A small knock on her door was heard and she turned around once more. Her heart leapt to her throat as she stared at the wooden door, her mind racing with possibilities. As the second knock sounded, she shook her head to snap herself out of the trance. "I'm coming!" She quickly made her way across the stone floor and opened the door. A tall figure stood in the hall, smiling and holding up a towel. "Jet…"

An unexpected feeling of disappointment gnawed at her stomach as the brown haired hunter grinned; a playful glint in his eyes. "I thought I'd point out the bath house in the next building over," Jet told her. "I was heading there for a nice soak and I thought you might want to join me," A small smirk tugged at his lips at the sight of Katara's brown cheeks heating up. Wide blue eyes blinked as her mouth opened, releasing no sound as she struggled to find anything coherent to answer. A chuckle escaped his lips. "There are separate sections for males and females, Katara."

A rush of hot air came out of her mouth as she slumped back, her hands going over her stomach as she lowered her eyes sheepishly. "I'm sorry… I just… when I heard you say it…" she stammered. She looked up at him and frowned. "That was not funny."

"Perhaps to you," Jet grinned. He extended his hand with the towel in and gave her a swooping bow. "May I escort you there?"

A heavy sigh came from Katara's lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but no more jokes. I'm still a little shaken."

"Of course," Jet nodded. "It has been a long, eventful day." Katara nodded in agreement and took the towel from his hand.

"Lead the way." Jet smiled and ushered her down the hall.

"I'm going to take a bit of a long soak," he informed her. "Vampires are nocturnal so despite having stayed awake most of today, I don't feel the need for sleep yet."

"I can make it back on my own," Katara assured him as they exited the long hall and made their way across a sprawling rock garden. "It doesn't seem too far."

Jet nodded as he walked along side her. He stopped in front of one of the doors. "This is your stop. I'll be in the next area over if you need anything or get lost. Just call for a servant to get me." Katara nodded and entered the bathhouse.

A servant greeted her as soon as she walked through the door and helped her prepare for the steaming outdoor baths just beyond the building. A large fence of bamboo was carefully placed around the area. Katara stood on the stone footpath and clenched the towel wrapped around her body.

She had imaged a bathhouse like the one in the village; a simple wooden building with a tub that was heated by fire. Not a miniature hot springs. As she sank into the heated water, she wondered just how wealthy Toph's family was to afford such luxuries in their own home. She waded out into the deeper part of the steaming pool and found herself a small enclave to sit in. As she submerged herself neck deep in the water, she leaned back against the warm stone and stared up at the dark sky above her.

The hazy steam hindered her view, but she could still make out the glittering stars in the distance. So much had happened that day. Her heart swelled.

Sokka was alive. Best of all, according to Toph, he was well; not harmed or injured. While her main concern was whether or not he was alive, she had only come to realize other worries after she had been informed of his visit. Was he hurt? What had happened to him? Did he remember what happened? What about the children?

Katara's eyes widened. She had been so focused on her brother's well being that forgot to ask about the children. Her hands dug into the towel that ended over her lap. They must've been fine. After all, if Sokka was alive, the children must've been, too. The though reassured her. She released a heavy breath and leaned back against the stone. She would ask Toph some other time. For now, she should allow herself to relax, knowing that somewhere, Sokka was alive and well.

All she had to do was reunite with him.

Her body froze. _And then what?_ What would happen once she was reunited with Sokka? It was only a matter of time until she found her brother. Once she found him, she would stay with him. After all, they were family. The only family the other had. If she stayed with Sokka, she would have to leave the group. A warm hand rose and lifted over her chest. _Then why does it hurt when I think about leaving?_

She drew her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her as her mind tried to sort out her thoughts. Something was different with this situation. She had lived a life where she had seen many people come and go around her. She had been with groups of other mercenaries longer than she had been traveling with the vampires, and yet she had never felt an empty, sinking feeling when they parted was as she did when she thought about leaving the hunters' group.

_"We will find your brother_…" His deep voice whispered in her mind; reminding her of a promise. One that would be coming true sooner than she thought, to her joy, confusion, and regret. Katara closed her eyes tightly. _ "Perhaps if we never met… you wouldn't be here… caught up in something you should never have been a part of."_

Katara opened her eyes and saw her vision blur. Had he truly regretted bringing her? Meeting her? Saving her life? After all, he was busy. His team was busy and they had a mission. He had a fiancée. He had a _life_. None of which involved her, but when she thought about never seeing him again, her heart twisted painfully in her chest.

She shook her head. _This… _infatuation_ with Zuko… _she insisted. "It has to end, Katara…" she whispered to herself. _It has to end because it will end. When it does, you don't want to spend the rest of your mortal, human life thinking about a vampire whose time with you is only a second of his immortal one. In the end, you won't mean anything to him…_

Blue eyes shut closed once more. She buried her face in her arms as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Why did parting with him hurt so much? As she curled up in the water, a small part of her mind wondered: _would it have been different if I were his mate? _

Moments passed and Katara remained seated in the hot water. The tips of her fingers and the bottoms of her toes had long since wrinkled under the water, but it wasn't until the servant came out to check on her did Katara realize just how long she had remained soaking. The hot air above the water was getting to her head and, tiredly, she forced herself to stand. Her legs shook beneath her and she held her arms out to steady herself.

As her figure melted from the steam, the servant rushed into the water and helped her on to the dry stone walkway, all the while chastising her for staying out there too long. Katara merely assured her that she was a water bender and was right at home in the water, even if she was a bit dizzy. Regardless, the servant insisted on drying Katara off and then wrapping her in a clean, warm robe herself. In her fatigue, after being awake for so long and the surprising revelations that had been revealed to her since she woke, the water bender allowed her to.

"I will call for another servant to take you to your room." The bathhouse servant told her. Katara shook her head.

"I can make it on my own," she insisted. Before the servant could argue, Katara stumbled out of the baths. She hadn't made it three steps before a hand landed on her shoulder. She gasped as she whirled around. "Jet!"

"Katara," he chuckled as he lowered the towel from his hair to around his neck. He, too, was dressed in a robe. "You stayed in there longer than I thought you would."

"I… I just was tired," Katara told him. "A lot has happened recently."

Jet nodded understandingly. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room," he told her. Katara nodded, thankful he didn't answer any questions. She bended the water out of her hair as she walked along side of him. "I'm glad that your brother is all right. You'll see him again soon."

"I know," Katara nodded. "I'm so happy just knowing that he's alive," She paused and looked up at him. "And I can't thank you all enough for bringing me with you. If you hadn't let me come, I never would've found out about Sokka."

Jet chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not the one to thank. Zuko was the one who let you come along."

At the sound of his name, Katara felt her heart begin to race. She turned her head away quickly so Jet wouldn't see her face redden. The sudden movement finally got to her. Her arms shot out; reaching for anything to hold her steady as her legs began to give way.

"Jet…" she gasped as she felt her legs falter.

"Katara?" His eyes widened as his arms shot down. They wrapped around her smaller body and quickly pulled her against him. "Katara, are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" Katara said as she raised her free hand to her suddenly throbbing head. "I must've been in the water a little too long…"

Jet's face was twisted in worry as he nodded. He looked down at her, studying her flushed face as her body molded against his. _"I cannot stop you from feeling anything for the human girl," _he could hear Zuko's voice echoing in his mind._ "But if I ever hear you talking about turning her again, I will cut you out of this team, do you understand me?" _

Carefully, Jet adjusted Katara beside him. He steadied her with his arms as he stood close. "I know you're happy to know your brother is alive… and that you can't wait to see him again," Jet admitted as Katara looked up at him, concerned. "But I wish you could stay with us longer."

Katara's eyes narrowed with uncertainty. "Jet?" Her lips opened slightly. "Jet, what are you talking about?"

_"She is not mine_."

The non-bending hunter gazed down at Katara intently. He had asked his life long friend whether or not the human meant anything to him. Anything at all. As a mate, as a lover, as someone he felt anything for. After it all, Zuko's cold words had been the answer he received.

"Jet?" Katara whispered. He could feel her breath against his skin and for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure what to say. It was something he couldn't explain in words. He didn't know how else to tell her. His hands held onto her shoulders firmly as he lowered his head. Her heart quickened against him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Katara knew what was going to happen…and couldn't bring herself to move. As she saw his eyes slowly close, she closed her own and for a moment; forgot about everything else.

A pair of rough, warm lips pressed over hers.

Across the garden, a pale hand dug into the towel at his side. It burst into flames before it was tossed into the rock garden placed between him and the two against each other in the darkness. Turning on his heel, he swept back into the hall.

"Brother?" Azula's question was ignored as Zuko flew past her. Confused, the dark haired female walked out into the outer hall, where her brother had come from. Golden eyes widened as she caught the movement of body bodies conjoined across the garden. She gritted her teeth as her eyes turned into narrow, furious slits. "Fools…" she hissed into the night air. _"All of them."_

* * *

**A.N.** – Something is missing here…I can't figure out what. Anyway, behold the Jetara:waiting for hate mail: If you have questions feel free to ask me! Just keep in mind that some answers will be answered as the story progresses! Thank you LotF for betaing! Thank you, everyone, for reading! (Still a test fic!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Twelve _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

Slitted golden eyes sent deadly, unseen glares at the unruly-haired vampire and the human waterbender he was holding on to. Jet she could understand. He knew nothing of what was transpiring between their stubborn leader and the human. Katara, however, was another story. 

Sharp nails dug into her arms to keep herself from rushing forward and forcing them apart. It didn't take much for her to sense the chaos whirling inside her brother when he had seen them. After all, they shared the same blood and had been around each other for decades. Looking at him was like reading a book.

Azula frowned. Something was wrong. From what she understood, Katara should've automatically resisted somehow. She should have either turned away from Jet or pushed him away. Instead, she stood there, openly accepting whatever Jet was offering. No hesitation. No rejection.

The firebender's eyes slowly widened. If Katara had been resisting whatever her reaction was to Zuko, there could be a chance that a small part of her had focused on Jet in an effort to ignore the male that haunted every thought she had. And Jet had done nothing but encourage it with his constant attention.

Silently, Azula turned on her heel. Swift, unheard steps took her from the garden as she tracked her latest prey. Following him was a simple task. His blood scent was heavy in the air. Any control he had was quickly slipping as intense emotions raged and disturbed his usual composure.

A small part of her smirked vindictively. Perhaps now her foolish brother understood the problems with his resistance to what she, and the rest of their people, considered destiny. She reveled in the fact that he was suffering. Whether in frustration or anger, it was all self-inflicted and he deserved it.

Azula slipped through the open gates that lead to the sprawling forest behind the main body of the Bei Fong Estate. His scent had not diluted any. It wove a clear path through the dark rows of trees. She found him easily in a matter of moments. Not only because of the scent that made his surrounding area feel heavy and suffocating, but because of the bright flashes of fire dancing between wooden limbs and darkened emerald green leaves.

Silently, she approached Zuko and stood at the edge of the tree line. She found herself leaning against the thick trunk of a tree. Her arms crossed over her chest as she rested her eyes on the furiously firebending figure that was her brother. Red robes flew around his body like a shimmering pool of blood in the moonlight as fists and legs flew forward in powerful thrusts and kicks.

Thick, black hair fell around his pale, angular face. Narrowed gold eyes were filled with a chaotic sort of concentration. If he was trying to clear his mind, he was failing miserably.

Zuko could barely see the world around him as he twisted and turned his body. All he knew was fire. Every movement was as natural to his body as breathing. The fire that spilled forth was as simple as speaking. Flames shot forward, surrounding him one moment and then flying away the next.

_Just like her,_ he found himself thinking bitterly. _She is mine one moment. The next she is someone else's! _

The thought sent him into another round of fiery attacks at an unseen opponent. Every drop of blood in his body screamed that she belonged to him. Not to Jet. Just like he belonged only to her and not Jin. Perhaps not even to his clan! Such a blasphemous thought disturbed him to no end. He knew where his loyalties lay. He knew where his fate lay, and it was not with Katara. That was what he knew. He felt his arms fall at his sides as his chest rose and fell with desperate breathes.

No… that wasn't what he knew. That was what he wanted to _believe_.

"Are you done?" His sister's cool and somewhat condescending voice finally reached him as his violent movements subsided. He stood in the small patch of dirt with his back to the blue-flamed firebender. "That was quite a show, my dear brother."

His eyes closed as his hands clenched into fists against the cool silk of his robe. "For someone who takes pride in her ability to read people, you are not very good at reading your own brother," he told her coldly.

He was defiant. Azula smiled wickedly. "My own brother doesn't know how to read himself, so I would not be talking if I were you."

Zuko whirled around, his fangs blared as he growled at her. "This is none of your business, Azula! We've discussed this before and-"

"You are not the leader of our clan, yet, brother," Azula retorted sharply, easily cutting him off. "You do not control me."

"I am the leader of this hunting team," Zuko snapped dangerously. "And you are to follow my orders!"

"I will follow your orders when they have to do with actual hunting!" Azula hissed. "This, oh exalted elder brother, has nothing to do with hunting. Nothing to do with the Dai Li. Nothing to do with anything, but your fate and the fate of that human!"

"Listen to your words closely, my dear baby sister, as they neglect to mention _you_ in the matter!" Zuko told her. Azula narrowed her eyes and Zuko took a step forward. "This is my business. You have no place to interfere!"

"Whether you like it or not, I will interfere as I see fit," Azula replied proudly. "You are the future leader of this clan. I refuse to see it crumble because you rejected destiny!"

"I am doing what is best for the clan; we have been over this," Zuko grumbled.

"You are doing what _father_ believes is best for the clan," the female firebender insisted. She looked at him with cold, critical eyes. "Tell me," she began in a challenging voice. "Will you really allow Katara, your mate, to be with Jet?"

_No!_ His mind screamed. Outwardly, his face showed no emotion. "It is not my decision to make."

Azula scoffed. "And if he turns her?" she asked. "What will you do then? You saw them just a few minutes ago. Wrapped in each other's arms…their lips pressed tightly against each other. Do you know what else? After you turned and stormed away, I stayed. I stayed and realized that she wasn't resisting."

That knowledge hurt him more than he imagined it would. He suddenly felt as if a piece of him had been stolen away. "It doesn't matter," he insisted as he took a step and brushed past her. "Who she chooses to have relations with is-"

"Not you," Azula cut him off sharply. Her brother stopped by the tree line and took a deep breath. Slowly, the vampiress turned around and faced her brother's retreating back. "Zuko, can you really part ways with her like this? Your proximity to her has been too close for too long. We both know this is not good for either of you."

"Azula-"

"Do you realize that your rejection of the human girl is causing her to direct her bond for you towards someone else?" Azula spat out, obviously irritated with the idea. "Is that what you wished for, brother?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed as he turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"The reason your Katara was in the garden with Jet and showing no resistance to his advances is very simple. During this period of the bonding process, she is very vulnerable. All her emotions are open and ready, no matter how much she tries to protect them. With your constant rejection, those emotions have nothing to hold on to. Then Jet comes along harboring an interest in her and diligently remains at her side. Don't you think it only makes sense that she connect with someone else?" Azula smirked.

Zuko scoffed and turned his head distastefully to the side. "Don't be ridiculous. How can she possibly even connect with another when all her thoughts obviously revolve around me?"

"Well, now," Azula purred. "Aren't you being a bit arrogant, brother? You're the one giving her mixed signals."

"Mixed signals?" Zuko growled in a low voice. "She knows full well that I have a_ fiancée_."

"And yet that didn't halt your actions that night at the inn." Zuko felt his blood freeze as Azula uttered those words.

A confident look graced her face as Zuko's eyes widened just a bit. "What actions?" he demanded dangerously.

The corner of her lip curled up. "Now, now, there is no use in denying it. I believe mine walked in on you and yours."

"Haru…" Zuko's voice was a low, dangerous growl—as if he was planning the untimely death of the brown-haired earthbender.

Azula chuckled. "It's not his fault. He really did try to keep it a secret, but it was impossible against me." She shrugged casually and raised her hand to examine her long, sharp nails. "Our bond is progressing nicely. Perhaps you should watch and learn."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "If your bond is progressing so well, then why have you not turned him yet?"

"Let's not be hasty. A bond is a very strong connection. Everything I've ever known will be forced into his mind and vice versa," Azula reminded him. "It is a delicate situation and I need to make him as open and welcoming as possible in order to insure a flawless turning."

"Does he even know what you're planning to do to him?" Zuko frowned.

"He'll find out soon enough," she answered coolly. "My situation must be handled carefully. After all, he may be accepting of us and even the lycanthropes, but let's not forget that rogue vampires killed his family."

Zuko lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. "As happy as I am for you, sister, our situations are not the same. You are not bound to all the duties of the clan that I am."

"Very well then," Azula replied. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What about Jet?"

A sharp surge of jealousy suddenly welled up within Zuko at the mere mention of his old friend's name. He forced his face not to show any sign of contempt as he answered his sister. "What about him?"

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Do you plan on letting him pursue Katara? He seems very keen on doing so."

"He's already spoken to me about it and I've told him I disapprove of his attraction to her, though I can't stop him," he replied. Azula frowned.

"Then you practically handed her to him," Azula hissed. Her arms fell at her sides as she stormed past him. "I'm trying very hard to help you, brother. To lead you in the right direction as you have for me since we were mere babies, but you are not making my job any easier."

"It is not your job to 'help' me, if that is what you consider you are doing," Zuko frowned as he followed behind her. They were marching back to the Bei Fong Estate. "No one asked you to."

"Mother asked me to and I am doing so willingly," Azula snapped without looking over her shoulder. "You should be grateful for my help, but instead you ignore it like the foolish idiot you are. I should just give up now."

"I'm surprised you haven't given up already," Zuko grumbled behind her. "I've already told you that I was going to deny the bond."

"Your denying it is one thing. I admit, you're strong, brother, but you're not_ that_ strong. Sooner or later you will fall and succumb to destiny. However, with Jet in the picture and her reciprocity to his actions, I'm finding it less and less likely that fate will actually go through!"

"Good!" Zuko retorted. "Maybe now you will stop harassing me on the issue and focus on your own priorities!"

Azula came to a stop just before the back gateway to the estate. She whirled around and pressed one blue sparking finger against her brother's broad chest threateningly. "This hunting team will not last past this mission if you do not claim her as yours. Jet is like your brother! _ He_ will understand. But if he claims her first, _you_ will not."

"I am stronger than you make me out to be, Azula," Zuko frowned as his hands closed around his sister's hand and gently pushed it away. "Besides, there is no guarantee that Jet will turn Katara."

Even has he said it, he knew it was a lie. Jet had been casting glances and treating Katara in a way that he had never for others. And to basically seek Zuko's approval with his questioning was yet another sign. If given the chance, Jet would turn her. No hesitation. No regrets.

Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will see to that myself."

Zuko jerked his head back. Before he could comment, Azula whirled around and disappeared through the gateway. Frowning, Zuko followed. He greeted the lycan guards with a subtle nod of his head before heading towards his bedroom. He took the long way, refusing to cut through one particular garden even though it would cut his time in half.

He didn't know if they were still there, but he didn't want to take the chance. Seeing his life-long friend and the human woman destiny was holding for him together nearly sent him on a mad rampage. Before he knew it, he had turned and headed in the opposite direction. He couldn't stay. He needed to release the chaos inside of him before he unleashed it on the unsuspecting couple.

He scowled at the thought. _Couple_. He suddenly held hate for the word. With smooth, swift steps, he walked through the halls focused only on reaching his room before running into anyone. As he turned the corner, he could sense his sister's presence, as well as that of her would-be mate.

There were no scents of frustration or anger coming from them. He could almost sense the pleasure spilling over. Zuko glared in their direction and turned away. Of course, _Azula _would pursue her future mate perfectly, as she did practically everything in life. She was basically seducing the poor human into becoming her eternal half. It wouldn't be long before she turned him, and he would be turned without a problem.

Zuko turned the corner to his room and extended his hand. His fingertips barely brushed the handle of his door when a familiar figure appeared down the hall. Zuko halted before he could stop himself and fixed his eyes on the visibly shaken waterbender.

* * *

He smelled nice. Like the steam from a fresh bath. His arms were warm; she could feel strong, taunt muscle beneath the silk robe wrapped around his frame. Large hands slipped down her sloping shoulders and down the length of her arms. They traveled to the small of her back. A feather-light touch sent waves of heat through her body. 

Brown fingers curled into the smooth fabric of his robe and gathered the silk into clumps for her to cling on to. Her flushed body pressed against the broad expanse of his chest separated only by a few layers of cloth. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him with each racing heartbeat against her finger tips.

Blue eyes were shut tight as rough lips gently coaxed her soft ones to respond. And respond they did. Earnestly. As she parted them, she felt the slick warmth of his tongue glide into her. An uncontrolled moan escaped from her throat as his hold around her body tightened. She could taste him against her own.

Metallic.

Her body went cold. Her limbs stiffened between them as her once eager responses came to a sudden halt. He wasn't supposed to taste like blood. Her hands began to tremble as her legs threatened to crumble beneath her. _He_ was supposed to taste _sweet_.

"Katara?" Jet pulled his head back slowly, concerned. One moment she was against him with such vivacity. Then, without warning, she froze in his arms—as if cold water had suddenly been thrown over her, terminating her passion. "Katara, is something the matter?"

He looked down at her face. No longer was it brushed with shades of red. Instead, a panicked expression glistened in equally horrified eyes. Her lips were moving, as if trying to explain, but unable to find the right words. Her hands stiffly released the silk they had been grabbing onto as she laid her palms against his chest and pushed herself away weakly.

"I…" Her heart was racing as she struggled to breathe.

"Katara," Jet's voice was laced with worry as he extended his hand and took hers to steady her. "Katara, you look like you're about to faint any moment. You need to sit."

"No," Katara quickly pulled her hand away and brought it against her chest. She cradled her hand with the other as she took a wary step back from the vampire. Darkened blue eyes rose and met his brown ones unsteadily. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly brought his arm back to his side. "I…I need to…" _Get away? _Her mind demanded._ Hide? Figure out what in the gods' name I just did!?_ She bit her lower lip and turned her head away sharply. "I have to go."

Jet took a step forward as Katara turned, bringing the front flaps of her robe closer to together. "Let me walk you back-"

"I can make it there on my own!" she snapped quickly before scrambling off the walk-way and into the perfectly raked rock garden. Her slipper-clad feet sank into the pool of stones as she trudged along, ignoring the pain of the tiny rocks as they fell into her shoes with each step.

Her arms wrapped around her chest as she reached the other side. She could still feel Jet's eyes on her as she climbed up onto the walkway before darting into the vacant hall. She kept her quickened pace as she rushed through the halls of the sprawling estate in search of her room.

Her heart slammed against her chest as her entire body shook. What had happened? Did she just kiss Jet? _Jet?_ A trembling hand rose and touched her cold lips before she let out a small whimper. She could still feel him around her. Suddenly, the scent of his body against hers was no longer comforting and warm. It was suffocating and heavy. And she wanted it off.

She turned into the covered walkway surrounding another garden and stopped in her tracks. A glistening koi pond never looked so inviting…so cleansing. Her hands flew out and in one much-practiced movement, she bended a good handful of water from the pond and brought it to her face.

Cold liquid exploded in front of her as she brought her hands to her face and scrubbed her lips with the back of her hand. She needed more water. Another handful from the pond and another splash in the face. She felt dirty—her lips…her cheeks…her entire body. Anything that Jet had touched felt caked with dirt.

Heavy breathing escaped her lips as she collapsed against a wooden pillar. Her arms wrapped around the column to steady her as she closed her eyes and suppressed a choked sob. What was wrong with her? She was so confused.

She liked Jet. She knew she did. He always made her feel comfortable and wanted. He always reassured her and tried his best to explain what was going on. She felt no ounce of malice for him in the least. Everything between them was fine. Everything was…welcomed. Her body had accepted the kiss, perhaps even needed it. Then she tasted him and in an instant, her body knew something was wrong.

She had shut down. She unwillingly became unresponsive and as soon as she realized she was, she felt dirty all over. Like she had done something _wrong_.

_You haven't done a damn thing wrong, Katara. What is wrong with you_? Her mind growled. _Jet is a good person and he cares for you. Why did you do that to him?_ Guilt suddenly flooded her already overloaded emotions as she realized how horrible she had made him feel by abandoning with no explanation.

Tiredly, she looked over her shoulder, towards the hall where she had emerged from. How did Jet feel when she stopped and when she pulled back? Hurt? Humiliated? Betrayed? Her heart stopped. That was it. That was the feeling that overwhelmed her when…Katara's eyes squinted into the darkness.

"When I tasted blood…" The taste had triggered something. It made her realize what she wanted, what her body craved, wasn't the metallic taste of blood. It was the sugary sweet taste of searing lips and they belonged to only one person. "Oh, spirits…" Her legs gave way and before she knew what she was doing, she was curled up against the wooden column with her legs tucked haphazardly beside her.

Her hands covered her face as she realized that when she kissed Jet, kind, charismatic Jet, she felt she had betrayed Zuko. Katara closed her eyes tightly as she buried her face in her arms. Was she insane? Zuko made it clear he had a fiancée waiting for him in the Fire Nation. He made it clear that Katara was unwanted. He made it _perfectly clear_ that despite all of that,_ nothing_ set fire to his blood more than _her_.

She could feel it washing over her when he was around her. She could feel it in her veins when he held her. She could feel herself drowning in it when he kissed her. The fire, the passion. The confusion and the restraint. All her senses were open when he was with her. Every thought was of him, every heartbeat was for him, and every breath was made for him. Katara shook her head as her nails dug into her knees. This was foolish. Absolutely foolish.

She lifted her head and tilted it back against the wood she rested against. Any woman in her right mind would've chastised her for her behavior. Stupidly, she ran away from a man who cared for her, only to lament for one she could never have. It didn't make sense logically.

A small scoff escaped her lips. Logically. A few days ago, logic would have won through, but after everything that had happened…after vampires and lycanthropes…after clans and tribes…after passionate kisses, logic no longer made any sense. The world she had known was fading around her with every coming day. She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down.

She didn't want to think about anything any more. She was tired. Her mind and body drained. Slowly, Katara stood up on still shaky legs. She lifted her arm and wiped her eyes with the back of her robe sleeve. Blue eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Tomorrow. She would deal with it all tomorrow. Jet would understand, she assured herself, if she apologized for her erratic behavior.

Small steps sounded against the wood floor boards as she continued down the hall. Her eyes were downcast as she watched her faint shadow before her. Her mind went blank, unwilling to deal with what was going on inside of her. It was supposed to be a happy night. Her brother was alive. That should have been the thought that echoed in her mind.

Instead, emotions unrelated to the relief of his well-being swirled within her. Katara turned the corner back into the hall where her room was located. The confusion, the frustration, the rapid heart beating…had she been younger, she would've attributed it all to love. But how could she possibly be in love? She had barely gotten to know him at all. There was something else. There had to be.

He was cold, misleading, and hurtful. Katara couldn't understand why, especially when warm, friendly, even equally attractive Jet was there, she would find herself so attached to Zuko. It didn't make any sense.

A movement in front of her caught her eye as she reached her door. Katara lifted her blue orbs curiously and instantly regretted it. A tall figure in red stood at the other end of the hall. One pale hand was placed on the handle of his door as haunting gold eyes bore into hers.

They were a few paces from each other, yet the distance seemed so large and filled with blaring silence. Katara had come to a stop just outside her door. Her entire body seemed to freeze under his glare. Zuko's eyes looked at her almost accusingly. Her heart leapt to her throat. Had he seen her? Had he seen _them_?

She looked terrified. As if she had done something wrong and was going to be punished severely for it. Zuko's jaw tightened. Was she terrified of _him_? He couldn't help the angry and frustrated look on his face. Forcefully, he turned his head away from her and focused back on opening his door. He didn't want to see those beautiful blue orbs looking at him with such fear. He didn't want her to fear him.

As soon as his eyes left hers, Katara turned her own eyes away. Her fingers fumbled with the door handle frantically. She wanted to get inside, away from him and away from his eyes. Katara's own crinkled up desperately as she pulled on the handle furiously. Why wasn't it opening? It was supposed to just slide open, why wasn't it?

Her heart began to race. The longer she stood out there, the longer she was in the hall with Zuko. She refused to look up and check to see if he had entered his own room or not. She couldn't risk meeting those accusing eyes again. Both her hands were now tugging against the handle. Her mind cursed the door and began to wonder if she had accidentally locked it from within on her way out. She shifted her weight to the side in an attempt to dislodge it, only to feel a strong resistance.

Suddenly, pale hands slid over hers in a smooth, refined motion. Katara froze. Long fingers pried hers away from the handle. Her heart began to slam against her chest as she recognized those hands and the dark red sleeves above them. They only belonged to one person. And she could now feel him behind her.

"You have to turn the knob to the left completely before you can open it." His voice was deep and seductive as his warm breath caressed the curve of her ear. Katara suppressed the shiver that ran through her body as his hands gently guided hers over the knob and helped her turn it. The small click that came barely registered to the waterbender as Zuko reached up with one arm and slid the door open. "Like that."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice was asking him what he was doing. All he had to do was walk into his room, close his door, and forget about her. Instead, his body had acted when he saw her struggle. A few swift paces later, he was behind her, silently relishing their proximity before he reached forward to help her. He was angry at what he had seen, but not at her. Never at her.

It was strange. Moments ago, he was firebending his anger away, consumed with his self-imposed frustration. But the moment he saw her, mirroring the emotions he held inside, all the anger melted away.

He could hear her frantic heartbeats and feel the rise of heat around her as he stood behind her. A step closer and his body would touch hers. Zuko glanced down as he brought his arm back to his side. Katara's face was warm with red against brown as she licked her lips nervously. She swallowed and gave a small nod of her head, the entire time keeping her eyes focused on the door.

"Thank you," she stated as calmly as she could. Katara walked into her room and kept her head lowered as she turned around to close the door. The wooden divider began to slide forward and Zuko lifted his head up. He didn't want to leave her just yet.

"Katara," Zuko's voice was quiet, a mere whisper, but she still heard it. Katara paused, as she held the door open just a crack. Zuko took a deep breath, his mind trying to come up with something to say. "Your brother…" He inwardly grimaced at how forced it sounded. "I am happy for you…that he is alive and well."

Katara's hand gripped the side of her robe as she gave him a small nod. "As am I…"

"Good…" Zuko stated. He looked down at her, frustrated that she refused to look at him. "We will…reunite you with him soon."

Katara gave another small nod, her eyes still refusing to meet his. "Thank you. I…I appreciate everything you have done for me. Taking me this far…"

"I wish it had been a smoother trip for you," Zuko apologized quietly. "But once you reunite with your brother and we part ways, you will not have to go through what you went through the last few days ever again." His eyes scanned her face for any reaction to his words, but found none.

Katara closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Just the thought of being away from him hurt, how could he say it so casually? "I know," Katara whispered.

"I hope we made your trip at least somewhat comfortable," Zuko added as he lowered his own eyes guiltily.

Katara lifted her eyes at last. _ Comfortable?_ She wanted to ask, unsure if she meant it mockingly or not. What part of traveling across a continent on the back of a giant lizard was comfortable? What part of sleeping on the forest floor or watching vampires attack humans was comfortable? What part of feeling her heart nearly burst from her chest whenever she was around him was comfortable? "It wasn't the least bit comfortable," she told him in a strained voice. Zuko's jaw clenched. "But I don't regret it," _I don't regret you_, she admitted. "I don't regret..."

His eyes rose to meet hers through the small crack between the door and its frame. Adoring gold met understanding blue for just a moment. Zuko's hand unclenched from his side. They would never get a moment like this again. Soon, she would be gone and he would never see here again, except in his dreams. He suddenly wanted to tell her so much. His hand rose and gently rested against the wooden surface of the door. He leaned in closer.

"Neither do I," he whispered softly. Katara closed her eyes. "…And I never will."

Katara turned her head away. "Good night, Zuko." She pulled the door the rest of the way and locked it. Biting her lip to keep in her muffled sob, she leaned back against the barrier. In another time, in another world, maybe…_maybe_, she would've fallen for Jet. _But in this time, in this world, there is _only_ Zuko_, she thought as she dug her fingers into the wood behind her. _And I think there will always only be Zuko…_

He watched as the solid door closed, sealing her away from him. The door locked and Zuko stared at the fine grains of wood in front of his face. Silently, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the surface. She was so close... He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against the door

If it wasn't to be, then why did he want it so badly? Zuko pulled away from the door and stared at it for one more second before slowly heading back to his room. The heavy door closed behind him as he stumbled into the well-furnished bedroom. He fell back into his bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's only a message away, you know." Zuko shot up straight and lit his fist on fire before aiming it at the open sliding door that lead to the garden on the other side of his room. "Just say the word, Angry Boy, and I'll get one of my messengers to send daddy dearest a letter with your intent to mate with sugar queen a few doors down."

Zuko let out a low growl, but slowly extinguished the flame that surrounded his fists. "Even if you are an irritating busybody, I must thank you," he replied curtly as Toph leaned casually against the door frame, "for not telling anyone about it."

"A lycanthrope's sense of smell is much stronger than a vampire's, even a psychic one, such as you," the blind earthbender replied. "I didn't understand why Azula wanted me to shut up about it when I met them at the river today, but after what just transpired between you and the waterbender, I can clearly see why."

"You are overstepping your boundaries, Bei Fong," Zuko frowned. "I did not ask for you to explain something I already know."

"I didn't come here to tell you any of that," Toph snorted. "Though, I think you're just postponing the inevitable. At any rate, have you thought of what others will say when they meet you and Katara? So far, it's only been newly turned vampires. My tribe kept quiet because I ordered them to, but some other psychics, lycans, and even the were-cats will know what's going on between you two. Sooner or later, it'll come out."

"Then I will just have to get to them first," Zuko stated. He stood up and proceeded to cross the room. "It'll only be for a few more days, anyway. As soon as she reunites with her brother, there will no longer be any need for her to travel with us."

A small, knowing smirk tugged at the corners of the lycanthrope's lips. "If you say so," she shrugged. "By the way, you have a visitor."

Zuko scowled as he stood in front of her and tried to usher her out so he could close the door. "What are you-" A quick knock sounded at his door and Zuko threw his arms in the air, exasperated. He shot a glare at Toph as she waved her hand dismissingly and hopped out into the garden.

Still scowling, the clan heir turned his attention towards the sliding wooden door. As he approached, he could make out the familiar scent of the visitor. Silently, he narrowed his eyes into a glare as they bore into the wood. His movements slowed until he came to a standstill just an arm's length from the barrier.

Another knock echoed through the door. "Zuko?" a voice asked, almost hesitantly. "Do you have a moment?"

The hunter closed his eyes and cursed the gods. Jet was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. The vampire didn't move from his spot as he internally debated his course of action. Ignoring Jet wasn't the best option. After all, the other vampire wasn't a hunter for no reason. His senses, while not as keen as Zuko's or Azula's, were still sharp. He wouldn't have spoken unless he was sure Zuko could hear him.

"I'm a bit tired, Jet," Zuko replied in the most neutral voice he could muster. He could already feel his blood heating up at the all-too-fresh memory of his comrade with the mortal waterbender. "Can this wait until tomorrow?" _ When I don't feel the urge to break your jaw?_

"It's a bit urgent," Jet told him in a low voice. "I could use your thoughts on something."

Zuko tilted his head back and let out a low, heavy sigh. There was only one thing that Jet would want to talk to him about after what happened earlier and, in truth, Zuko was at a loss as to how he would take it. The mere sound of Jet's voice sent jealousy and resentment coursing through Zuko's body. Jet was like his brother – a century of loyalty and friendship lay between them and yet none of that mattered when it came to one blue-eyed bender.

It would take everything Zuko had to keep from expressing his jealousy to the hunter who caused it. "Are you sure it cannot wait?" Zuko persisted. _Wait until tomorrow… when I've calmed down. When the memory isn't still fresh in my mind. When I know your scent has faded from her and mine has replaced it once more._

"Zuko," Jet's voice was serious now, his usual casual tone gone. "I am asking you as someone who considers you a brother. Will you please hear me out?"

Damn him. Damn the kiss. Damn the world. Zuko's mind echoed a string of curses. How could he possibly deny such a loyal friend now? Taking in a deep breath, Zuko crossed the remaining space between him and the door before reaching out and sliding it open. In the hall, Jet stood up a straight, still dressed in the robe he had been wearing earlier.

Unseen by brown eyes, Zuko's hand gripped the wooden handle. He could feel it splintering under the pressure as he stepped aside and beckoned the other hunter into his room. Jet gave him a small, appreciative bow of his head as he stepped crossed the threshold. His hair had been run through by his hand numerous times over and a worried look clouded over his usually bright eyes. Even the familiar piece of straw that hung in his mouth was missing.

"What is it you wanted to ask of me, Jet?" Zuko asked in a low voice. He couldn't help the irritation that laced his words, but Jet didn't seem to mind. The heavy door closed behind him as Jet turned around.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Zuko. Especially after your meeting with the tribe's elders," Jet began. "But… something happened tonight."

Zuko struggled to keep his breathing even and his face void of all expression. "Is that so?"

Jet nodded. He turned around and began to pace the length of Zuko's room as he spoke. "I know it's so soon and that it all happened so quickly, but I couldn't help it," Jet told him. He stopped as he looked up and met Zuko's blank eyes. "I kissed her, Zuko. I know you warned me to stay away. I know she'll leave soon to be with her brother, but I…" Jet trailed off as his hands dropped to his sides. "I can't help it…"

Zuko remained passive as he leaned back against the door. His arms crossed over his chest as he lifted his chin defiantly. "This is hardly anything new," Zuko told him in a stern voice. "You've lived a full hundred years, more so, in fact. You have had no lack of females, both vampire and human, at your side."

"Those were different," Jet insisted as he took a step forward. "_This_ is different! _She_ is different, Zuko. Nothing like those petty clan princesses or those easily seduced human women. They would all fight for my attention, but not Katara. All she does is _exist _and I find myself thinking of her constantly."

_Welcome to my world._ Zuko inwardly scoffed. "So you have an infatuation," he dismissed coolly. "You wouldn't be the first person in history to have one."

"This is more than a mere infatuation, Zuko, I'm sure of it!" Jet argued as his eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't want to claim her; I just want to stay by her side. Just being with her makes me feel things I've never felt before and I want to keep feeling those things," Jet ran his hand through his hair and began pacing once more. "Tonight… tonight when we were returning from the baths, I just couldn't help but be drawn to her…" The hunter slowed his pacing and came to a stop. A far-off, soft look graced his face as he looked down at the empty space before him. "Her cheeks were warm and flushed from the water… her lips were so soft and full…"

If Jet could feel the anger radiating off his friend and leader, he didn't show it. Zuko concentrated on stopping himself from lashing out. Jet had no idea what was happening and the hunter leader wasn't so foolish as to lay blame on the ignorant blood vampire. Yet, the more Jet described Katara in such an…intimate way, the more Zuko wanted to stop him. To rush forward, pin him against the wall, and proclaim that Katara was _his _to touch and no one else's.

"Is this what you came to tell me?" Zuko snapped, barely holding on to the turmoil that threatened to spill over. "That you kissed her and that she enjoyed it?" he asked bitterly.

Jet jerked his head back and shook his head. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the bitterness in Zuko's voice. "No, of course not," Jet assured him. "I came to ask you for your thoughts."

"On you kissing her?" Zuko asked coldly.

"On why she suddenly stopped and pushed herself away!" Jet exclaimed. Zuko's jaw snapped closed as Jet ran his hand through his hair once more. He fell back on the edge of Zuko's bed, a confused and torn look on his face as he looked down at the floor. "It was perfect… at first anyway. Then, all of a sudden, her entire body froze. She went stiff in my arms and it was like I was kissing a statue! When we parted she pushed herself away and stepped back…then ran off," Jet recounted. He looked up at Zuko with desperation in his eyes. "I don't understand what went wrong…"

Zuko barely heard the last few words. Instead, he found himself relieved, almost giddy, at the thought that Katara had, in a way, rejected Jet. That somewhere inside, she knew her lips didn't belong on Jet's and her body reacted. Then a swell of pride rushed through Zuko's body. With him, her kisses only grew more feverish and willing. Even if they both wanted to stop, their bodies refused to. Zuko struggled to keep from smirking, suddenly feeling as if had one-upped Jet somehow.

His eyes drifted back to the seated vampire. His earlier warnings to remain uninvolved with the human had gone ignored, but now that Katara had shown she felt something was wrong, it could work in Zuko's favor. Perhaps it would dissuade Jet from pursuing her further.

"Have you thought that it is because you are a vampire?" Zuko asked calmly.

Jet closed his eyes and lowered his head. A small nod told Zuko that Jet had thought about it. "Yes… and understandably so. After what the Dai Li did to her friends and the family of Azula's human…after witnessing the anguish of the unguided and newly turned, and seeing those said newly turned lapsing into blood lust and attacking humans, I know how she might feel towards our kind."

"Then you understand why she would be hesitant to pursue anything with you." Zuko stated.

Jet shook his head. "But she's seen the good and the bad of our kind. And she's so comfortable with us, Zuko. She's never distanced herself from me before."

"It's different this time," Zuko insisted. "She might not have a problem with friendship, but anything else is questionable. She has only been with us a few days and her entire life was turned upside down. First, she loses her brother and then suddenly discovers he's alive once more. She's been traveling non-stop for days. Have you thought about what this might be doing to her? Do you really think she'd be ready for whatever _you_ want?"

"No…" Jet frowned. "You're right…After everything…I shouldn't have kissed her."

Zuko nodded his head. "I'm glad you realize that."

"It was too soon," Jet asserted as he sat up straight. "I should've waited until she was ready. I should've taken her current state into consideration. Instead, I only made her already full plate heavier."

Zuko frowned. This was not where he wanted the conversation to go. "Do keep in mind, Jet, that we have a few days more with Katara, at the most. She will not be traveling with us once she reunites with her brother and it's best not to get involved," he told him sternly.

Jet stood up and looked at Zuko seriously. "I should at least try."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Jet took a deep breath and kept his eyes steadily on Zuko's. "For the first time in my life, I've come to realize something," Jet told him. Zuko could feel his breath growing deeper to keep himself calm. "This is the first time I've ever been in love…and I can't let her go without at least trying."

A hundred years. A hundred years of loyalty and friendship. If Jet had stabbed him, if Jet had lied to him, perhaps even if Jet had betrayed their kind and joined the Dai Li, Zuko wouldn't have felt as trampled on as he did at that moment. His friend, his _best friend _and brother in arms, was _in love_ with _his mate_. Destiny hated Zuko, and at that moment, Zuko hated it back more so.

"Love?" The word was spat out with such disgust it surprised even him. "How can you even be sure it's love?" Zuko demanded angrily. "You've only known her for a few days!"

"That is why I'm going to ask her to stay with us!"

"Are you insane!?" Zuko growled. "She is a_ human_! She doesn't belong with us! Are you forgetting that this entire time she has been with us to find her brother and once she finds him, she will want to stay with him! Do you want to take that away from her? Do you want to separate her from her brother? The only family she has left!?"

" No!" Jet shouted back. "But something tells me she belongs with us! She knows what we are and she accepts it!"

"What are you saying?" Zuko hissed in a low voice as he marched directly in front of Jet. "Are you saying that you want to turn her? After everything I told you? After all my warnings?"

Jet's eyes narrowed and met Zuko's critically. "Why are you so against it?" he asked in a low voice. "It wouldn't be the first time a human has been turned. It wouldn't be the first time in my family's or yours. If fate wills it to be so, why are you against it?"

_Because fate wills her to be turned by _meHis mind screamed. Zuko turned his head away and took a deep breath. Jet took a step back and mirrored Zuko's movements.

"It does not matter to you who I turn," Jet said in a low voice. "I appreciate your thoughts and your warnings. I know you do not want to see me or Katara hurt, Zuko. However, this is my choice. I will be careful and I will take this slower, but I will still pursue Katara," Jet stated. He stepped aside to walk around Zuko. "Thank you, though…you just made me realize how much I want this."

Zuko closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly at his side. "Jet," Zuko turned around just as Jet slid open the door. The other hunter stopped at the threshold and kept his back to the clan heir. "I…"

The blood vampire's hands tightened around the edge of the door way. "You told me that she was not yours… were you lying?" Jet asked in a quiet voice. He turned around and faced Zuko once more. "You had your chance, Zuko. I love you like I would my own blood brother, so I ask you not to make me choose between the woman I love and my brother. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about someone and if you try to stop me, I don't know if I can forgive you."

Zuko gritted his teeth. He turned his eyes away from Jet, filled with frustration and jealousy. He didn't know if he loved Katara. All he knew was that they had some sort of a bond. But love? Love was foreign to him. A few heated kisses, racing heartbeats, and desire-filled looks did not constitute love. Love was supposed to be deeper. Stronger. More meaningful than life. And Jet had it for Katara. Jet had something for Katara that Zuko lacked and it threatened to drive him deeper into jealousy than their kiss. It just wasn't fair.

"Do what you want," he said in a cold voice as he turned around and walked across the room. "But know that I won't throw away a century between us so easily."

Jet's eyes softened. "You know, Zuko," the hunter said as he looked at Zuko's retreating back. "Had you said you felt anything for her, I would've given her up for you. That is how deep my loyalty to you goes."

Zuko closed his eyes tightly, his fingers digging against the frame of the door overlooking the calm, moonlit garden beyond them. "I know," Zuko stated. "I have my duties and my own loyalties."

"Thank you," Jet bowed his head slightly as he stepped through the door. "Brother."

The lone vampire listened to the sound of the door clicking close behind him and finally allowed the rush of emotion to course through him. Beneath his fingers, the hard wooden frame snapped under his iron grip before he finally released it. He whirled around, glaring at the door that Jet had just disappeared behind.

He had his chance. He had his chance to tell Jet. Multiple times, he had a chance! And what did he do? He backed out. Duty to his clan. Loyalty to his friend. And what of Katara? Fury flooded his senses. Not at Jet. Not at Katara. Not at his father or his clan. He was angry at himself! Everything was his fault. This confusion, this twisted little web of denial and frustration was all his fault. He had his self-imposed duty to his clan over destiny. He decided that Jet's happiness was worth more than his. He decided that Katara… _Katara… _What did he have for her?

Before he realized what he was doing, Zuko slammed a heated fist into the wooden frame that supported his bed. "Nothing!" A dull crack shot through the bed, splitting in multiple pieces before groaning and collapsing on top of itself in a loud, aching crash. Gold eyes bore into the tangled wood and silk as self-loathing wrapped around him; suffocating him.

Everything was his fault.

"Master Zuko?" A knock at the door. "Sir, we heard a crash. Is everything all right?" a servant's voice asked hesitantly from behind the door.

Zuko closed his eyes. Moments ago, he had told Katara he regretted nothing. Suddenly, he felt as if that were all a lie.

"Master Zuko? Sir?"

Wordlessly, the hunter slipped out of the back door and disappeared into the garden. The door carefully slid open and two servants peeked warily into the room. Zuko would not return the rest of the night.

* * *

She was amazed she was able to even get any sleep the night before. Somewhere, she had heard the sound of a chicken pig oinking at the rising sun and she began to stir. As heavy eyes opened, her first thoughts were of what time it was and how she was able to get to sleep. 

The last thing she remembered was leaning against the door for who knew how long. She could almost feel Zuko's breath against her skin through the door and she had wanted to stand there as long as she could, to be as close to him as she realized she'd get. With that thought, Katara closed her eyes and buried her face back into the soft pillows of her bed. The look in his eyes just before she closed the door was so gentle. The way he looked at her made her heart race in a way that Jet's kiss couldn't even compare to.

Her eyes flashed open. Jet's kiss. She had forgotten all about that after seeing Zuko. Guilt tugged at her. How could she dismiss Jet so easily? She bit her lip and clung to her pillow a bit tighter. They were supposed to leave that day and she would have to ride with Jet. Spirits, how was that going to work? She had left the poor vampire standing there, dumbfounded as she ran off without any explanation.

She suddenly wanted to stay in bed, where she was safe and comfortable. A knock came from her door and her eyes slowly moved over it. "Katara! Katara, wake up!" Aang's cheerful voice sounded. "We're going to leave soon!"

"Toph is having breakfast made for us!" Haru's voice added. "We'll meet you in the dining room!"

A groan escaped her lips as she buried her face into the pillow once more. _Breathe, Katara, breathe…_ she chanted inwardly. _Get up… get up and go. Your brother is waiting for you. _ With that thought in mind, the waterbender forced herself up. Her motions were slow and tired as she washed her face and prepared for their journey. _Sokka,_ she kept thinking to herself. _Sokka is waiting. Go see him. If for nothing else, go see your brother._

Before she opened the doors and headed out into the hall, the human woman took a deep breath and cleared her mind. For the moment, she would forget about Jet and try to forget about Zuko. She would only focus on her brother. After all, that was why she was with them in the first place. Her hands wrapped around the door handle and slid it open. Relief flooded her as she stepped out into an empty hallway.

The entire way to the dining hall, all her encounters had been morning pleasantries with assorted lycanthropes. Not a firebending vampire or a dual sword-wielding one in sight. As she walked into the hall, she allowed a small smile to grace her face. Aang was seated beside Toph, who was drinking something from a cup while listening to Aang's animated story. Across from them, Haru was helping himself to bread.

"Good morning, Sweetness," Toph said suddenly. The human and vampire on either side of her looked up and smiled brightly at Katara. "We were wondering when you were going to get up. If you had taken any longer, we would've come get you ourselves," she smirked. She waved her hand and a servant rushed forward. "Bring Katara's meal."

"Yes, young mistress." The servant bowed respectfully before scrambling off.

"Have a seat." Toph stomped one of her feet over the stone floor and the chair beside Haru slid back. "They'll bring your plate out."

"Thank you," Katara said. She gave Toph a small bow before walking over and taking the offered seat.

"Did you get some sleep?" Aang asked brightly as he looked across the table.

"Yes… I was able to rest a bit…" Katara trailed off. _Somehow..._

"Did you hear the crash last night?" Haru asked. "The servants came and apparently one of the beds in the rooms broke."

Toph let out a small snort, but otherwise remained silent. "A bed broke?" Katara asked. "Where?"

"Azula said it was in Zuko's room," Haru told her. Her heart leapt to her throat. She swallowed the lump as she looked back at Haru. A servant placed a plate of breakfast food in front of her.

"Zuko's room?" she asked weakly.

"Nothing you have to worry about," Toph assured her. "It's been replaced. You just eat and get ready to leave. Jet said he'd come tell us when they were done packing up the animals for the trip."

_So that's where he is…_ Katara thought to herself. She nodded as she bit into a piece of fruit. "And the other two?" she asked as casually as she could.

"Azula is doing her morning firebending," Haru told her. "And we haven't see Zuko all morning."

"The servants said he wasn't in his room when they were replacing the bed," Toph added. "The guards said they saw him leaving, but he hasn't come back yet."

"Probably went to do some firebending practice or something," Aang shrugged. "He's been doing that a lot lately."

Katara nodded silently. She continued to eat the food, despite the sudden lack of appetite. Toph and Aang exchanged stories and were taking their brief free time to catch up on each other's lives. Haru occasionally asked questions, mostly asking about what it was like with the clans that Azula had spoken of. Katara listened in as she pretended to be preoccupied with her morning porridge.

Aang spoke of his missing his flying bison and winged lemur. Haru had asked about Azula's parents. When Toph brought up the subject of Zuko and his fiancée, Katara's ears perked up.

"Azula wasn't happy with the arrangement," Aang frowned. "Neither were any of us, but Zuko seemed to just accept it."

"Figures," Toph scoffed. "Angry Boy and his duty."

"It's not a bad thing, Toph," Aang countered gently. "Zuko just wants to do what is best for his clan. He is the future leader."

"So he's just going to marry some random vampiress his father assigned him?" Toph scowled.

"She's not just a random vampire," a disapproving voice sounded from the doorway. Katara felt her body growing warm at the sound of his voice and forced herself to keep her eyes on the remaining food on her plate. "She's a daughter from an esteemed blood vampire clan."

"For someone who only wants what's best for his clan, I'm surprised you're agreeing to this. After all, a blood vampire spouse means blood vampire children, no matter how strong your psychic lineage is," Toph reminded him.

"My clan is heavily mingled with bloods already," Zuko stated as he walked into the dining hall with a rigid, yet smooth and easy grace. "Having a blood vampire for an heir and future leader of the clan would not be a surprise."

"There are things a psychic vampire can do that bloods cannot," Toph continued. "Are you forgetting? The leader of a clan must be supremely powerful, especially for your specific clan. Knowing this, I'm somewhat unsure as to why you didn't hold out for another psychic vampire to marry," Toph replied condescendingly. A sly smirk caressed her lips. "Or even _turn _one."

Zuko's eyes bore into Toph's blind, sea foam ones. The smirk didn't disappear from her face despite the glare he was giving her. As the silence between them dragged on, Aang shifted uncomfortably in his seat and let out a weak cough to break the tension.

"Zuko," Aang began carefully. "You were… out… last night?"

"I felt like a walk," the other vampire replied curtly. Katara finally lifted her eyes off her plate and looked over at him. His hair was drenched with sweat and his skin flushed from his 'walk.' Zuko reached into the pocket of his pants and handed Toph a small scroll. "This arrived at the gate by messenger hawk as I was coming in. It's addressed to Katara and so the guard handed it to me."

Toph placed the tiny scroll on the stone table and slammed her hand down against the surface. The scroll slid across the expanse and stopped directly in front of Katara. "Open it up."

The waterbender glanced unsurely at Toph before slowly reaching forward and picking up the piece of paper. Carefully, Katara unraveled it and squinted to read the tiny characters written quickly the parchment.

"I'll… see you… soon…" Katara mumbled. Her eyes opened. "Sokka!"

"Must be the reply," Toph grinned. "We sent a messenger hawk to the were-cats as soon as we found out who you were."

"Thank you…" Katara trailed off as she clutched the paper against her chest.

"We'll leave soon," Zuko stated as he gave her a quick nod of his head. He turned and headed back at the door. "I'll take a quick bath and meet everyone in the main courtyard to leave."

"See you then, Angry Boy!" Toph grinned. Zuko walked behind Aang's chair and cast Katara a brief glance before exiting. "Well, this looks like it's going to be a fun trip!" Toph beamed. "Hope you like cats, Katara."

"Cats?" Katara asked distractedly.

"Toph was just telling us that were-cats don't have an intermediary form. They have only two: human and cat," Haru explained. "But they're going to be in their human form while in the Earth Kingdom."

"And I'm sure you're all excited to see them," another voice said from the doorway as a shadow fell over the table. The group turned and looked up at the newcomer. "The lizards are all ready and Azula's waiting for us at the front."

Katara quickly lowered her eyes. First Zuko, now Jet. "We'll meet you out there in a bit," Toph began. "Katara is still finishing her breakfast."

"No, I'm done," Katara insisted as she shot up from her chair. She offered them a weak smile as she brushed off the front of her clothes. "I'm full and ready to go."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked. "It might be a while before we stop."

"I'm positive," Katara assured him. She took a deep breath and turned to face Jet, a smile pasted on her lips. "I want to get going. My brother is waiting for me."

Jet met her eyes and smiled softly. "All right… let's saddle up."

One by one, they filed out the door. Katara kept her eyes diverted as she followed behind Haru silently. Jet stood to the side and waited until she passed him to follow. Her fingers twisted the hems of her shirtsleeve as they walked in silence behind the others. With each passing second, Katara began to grow more and more uncomfortable.

No words had been spoken between them. Nothing about what had happened the night before. Did he want to pretend it never happened? Did she? Katara kept her eyes focused ahead of her. When the long corridor opened up to the sprawling main courtyard, a wave of relief flooded her.

Haru immediately made his way to the mongoose dragon that was standing beside Azula. She was dressed for travel, not a single hair out of place, as she examined her ride. Aang beckoned Toph towards his own mongoose dragon and began to introduce the earthbender to the creature before making sure the saddle was on correctly.

Katara looked back at the last two remaining animals. Jet's mongoose dragon and Zuko's komodo rhino. She didn't want to ride on either.

"Katara." The young woman's head snapped up and turned to face the sheepish-looking hunter standing by his mongoose dragon's side. Jet ran one hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck unsurely. His eyes were diverted as he seemed to struggle to figure out what to say. "About… last night."

Katara felt her heart rate quicken. _Last night?_ She didn't want to think about what had happened _last night._ She tried to look away, only to be caught by Jet's gaze. Sincerity was written across his face as he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Katara's eyes widened. He was apologizing to her? Why? She had been the one to run away. She had been the one to leave him alone without warning.

"Jet…" she began quietly. Her eyes darted towards the other four. Toph was too busy being helped on the saddle by Aang for them to notice. Azula was retying on a bag as Haru held it in place. Katara looked back at Jet guiltily and shook her head. "Jet, you don't have to apologize…you…_I left you_." _ It was my fault…_

"And with good reason," Jet told her understandingly. "After everything you've been through…it must've felt like I forced myself on you."

"What?" Katara wheezed out, surprised."No…Jet."

"For that I'm sorry," Jet bowed his head to her once more. "I didn't mean to be so forward…I should've thought about how you felt."

Katara lowered her eyes and bit her lip. "You don't have to apologize…" she whispered quietly. "I…"

"Do you accept my apology?" Jet asked as he lifted his head slightly to meet her gaze. Katara's mouth hung open just a bit, unsure of what to say. Dumbly, Katara nodded. She didn't know what else to do. Jet smiled widely and stood up straight. "I'm glad."

_For what?_ Katara wanted to ask. She remained silent.

"I'll help you on the saddle," Jet told her warmly. Katara offered him a small nod as he wrapped her hand in his and gave her a gentle squeeze. He brought her beside the scaly beast and placed his arm around her waist. "Up you go!"

In a quick, fluid motion, Katara found herself being lifted off the ground and over the saddle. She swung her leg over the top and adjusted her weight as she landed on the seat. Jet held her hand to steady her as she moved closer to the front of the saddle in order to give him room to sit behind her.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Her body automatically stiffened as Zuko's voice carried across the courtyard. Instinctively, she snatched her hand from Jet's and drew it against her. From the end of the corridor leading to the main body of the estate, Zuko emerged into the stone-lined courtyard. He didn't bother looking up as he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt and headed straight for his rhino.

"We're ready!" Aang piped cheerful as he jumped on to the back of his mongoose dragon.

"We're only waiting for you, dear brother," Azula purred as she slid Haru's arms around her waist.

Jet looked up at Katara silently. Her eyes suddenly lowered as her hands gripped the edge of the saddle in front of her. His eyes drifted towards his hunting party's leader. Zuko didn't give them a second glance as reached the rhino.

"Jet, are you going to get on or not?" Aang asked as he gripped the reins of his ride. The lizard began to move in small circles around the courtyard, restlessly. Jet merely gave Aang a small nod before he lifted himself on to the back of the mongoose dragon. His arms went around Katara's body as he reached for the reins.

"Let's get going!" Zuko commanded.

A shiver shot through Katara's body as Jet gripped the taunt leather reins. Behind Zuko's lumbering beast, Azula and Haru followed. Aang and Toph gleefully climbed over the outer wall instead of through the gate. A second later, Jet and Katara went through.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Azula asked.

"East," Zuko stated sternly. "The were-cats of Kyoshi await us."

Azula nodded and followed her brother wordlessly. Beside them, Toph and Aang engaged Haru in conversation as Katara and Jet lagged behind.

"Also… about last night," Jet said suddenly. Katara felt the guilt gnawing at her once more. "I'm sorry I was so forward," he repeated. Katara opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off. "But I hope that my intentions are clear."

The rest of the day, Katara would play his words over and over in her mind. She remained distracted and silent throughout the day and, even as they came to a stop in order for the animals to rest late into night, all she could think about were Jet's words. His words and what they meant for her and Zuko.

Across from her, the fire crackled in the small encampment they had built. Further away, the riding lizards were sleeping after a few hours of grazing. Aang and Toph had gone into the surrounding forest numerous times to bring them something to eat. Now, the two were curled up sleeping peacefully. Azula was currently lying on the other side of the fire with Haru right beside her, also sleeping.

Zuko was no where to be seen. Despite wondering where he was, Katara didn't want to ask. They hadn't spoken at all that day and he hadn't so much as looked at her. Despite all of that, merely being around him made her wary. Being around Jet did little to calm her nerves. Not like before. Before the other night, a warm smile from him was friendly and comforting. Now she sensed something more from Jet. Something part of her wanted to answer but couldn't.

For the tenth time that night, Katara rolled over on her sleeping mat. She had been trying to sleep for some time and yet it seemed to elude her. A sudden movement caught her eye as she gazed into the fire. Azula was rising from her place beside Haru. From the look on her face, someone or something was nearby. And it wasn't her brother or the blood vampire.

Slitted golden eyes were focused on a shadowed spot between the trees. Her body was stiff with anticipation as her fingers twitched at her sides. A snort could be heard a few paces away. Katara's eyes darted towards the riding lizards' resting place. They were starting to stir.

"Azula…" Toph's voice drifted from the side and Katara caught sight of the lycan heiress and the airbending vampire also standing.

"Hmm…" An almost pleased smirk graced Azula's lips as she slid her foot back. Her hand felt to her side, crackling with blue flashes.

"Azula...!" Aang's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what Azula was planning.

"What's going on?" Haru blinked his eyes tiredly as Aang's voice cut through the depths of his sleep. His eyes immediately focused on firedender and widened. "Azula?"

"There!" She was fast. Katara always knew that, but whenever she saw Azula bend, she was reminded of just how fast the heiress was. The bright, flashing light flew through Azula's extended arm and shot from the tips of her fingers.

"Out of the away!" A female voice shouted from the depths of the forest as Katara sat up and followed the glowing blue until it hit something and dissipated into the air. The waterbender could feel her heart race at the sudden attack that Azula unleashed.

"Azula!" Jet's familiar voice yelled from that same area. "What are you doing!?"

"Just greeting an old friend," Azula smirked as she relaxed her arms at her side. Jet emerged from the surrounding forest with a frown across his face.

"That's quite a greeting," the female voice scoffed. "We're not alone you know. Someone could've gotten hurt."

"But what kind of were-kitten would you be if you didn't protect your own?" Azula purred smoothly. Jet shook his head as he stepped aside. He looked over at Katara and smiled.

"Katara," he said as he bent down and helped her up. "I'd like you to meet the heir to the House of Kyoshi, Suki." Katara followed his eyes towards the edge of the clearing. Rich, deep green melted from the dark shadows of the trees as a distinctly female figure made herself known.

Katara's eyes widened as she looked into the bright red and snow white face of a fan-wielding woman. Sharp eyes looked Katara up and down as a wide smile reached her face. "Katara, it's good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Heard so much…" Katara's eyes widened as her question faded. The emerald dressed warrior stepped aside. For a moment, Katara couldn't breathe. A familiar shade of blue stepped into the firelight. Skin as dark as hers, eyes the same brilliant blue. She couldn't help but wonder if it was a dream. "Sokka?"

"I came as soon as we got the message," the blue-eyed warrior replied as he locked eyes with his sister. He stood rooted in his place, almost unable to believe that he was really seeing her. He swallowed hard, trying to keep from crying as he smiled at her. "I missed you, Katara."

"Sokka!" She broke free of Jet's hold as she darted forward. Her arms extended as she slammed into her brother's body, allowing the tears of freely fall from her face as welcoming arms encompassed her. Her arms tightened around his body, squeezing him as if he'd disappear at any moment.

Sokka closed his eyes and buried his face in his sister's hair. Every night, _every night_, he had prayed to the spirits he thought he no longer believed in for his sister's safety. Every night. And when the message arrived that she had arrived at the Bei Fong Estate, alive and uninjured, he found himself crying. He had clutched the message against his chest for hours as Suki stroked his head, assuring him that it wasn't a dream. That soon, he'd see his little sister once more.

"Haru, stay with them," Azula ordered as she lifted her hand and caressed the side of Haru's arm. "Were-kitten," Azula said as she addressed the newly arrived female sternly. "I need to speak to you."

Suki looked over at Sokka. He was murmuring something in his sister's ear, assuring her that he wasn't crying, but merely had something in his eyes. "Sokka, I'll be back," she told him. He looked up and gave her a smile. He mouthed a silent thank you to her for bringing him back to his sister before returning to the sobbing waterbender before him.

The two heiresses silently left the clearing. Katara pulled away from her brother and lifted her hands to try to wipe the streaming tears from her eyes. "I was so worried…I thought…we couldn't find you…" Katara blabbered, barely coherent as she struggled to breathe.

Sokka lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder to steady her as he wiped the corners of her eyes with the edge of his sleeve, just as he had done so many times when they were children. "I thought the same about you," he told her. "But I knew you were all right. If I could make it through that, I knew you could."

Katara choked back a sob as she looked up at her brother. "I was afraid I'd never see you again… and that I was completely alone…"

"I'm sorry to make you worry," Sokka said as he brought his sister into another hug. "But think about how I felt that night. I woke up when I heard yelling outside. I went to check on you and you weren't there…" He gently pushed her back and looked down at her face beseechingly. "Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? When the Dai Li arrived…" he trailed off, unable to even say it.

Katara lowered her head and shook it. "I don't even know where to begin…It happened so quickly…Haru and I were walking," she said as she waved one hand weakly towards where the earthbender was standing. "And then all of a sudden…" Katara's voice choked up. She looked at Sokka and gripped his upper arms tightly. "Sokka, if Zuko didn't come that night-"

"Zuko…?" Sokka quickly cut her off. His eyebrows furrowed. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He was one of them," Katara told her brother. "One of the men…one of the _vampires_ who saved me before."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. Blue eyes studied her critically. He knew he smelled something different about her. The scent of her hair was different. He thought it was because she had been in the company of vampires, as the message told him. Or perhaps because they had been apart for some time. But the scent was stronger than the one scent overpowering her natural one. It was different…stronger. More…mingled within Katara's own, and suddenly it made sense. "Katara…" he said in a low voice. His eyes locked on to hers, a serious glint in his eyes. "What did _he do to you_?"

His sister blinked, confused, as she tilted her head to the side. "Do to me…?" She didn't have time to ask him to elaborate. Suddenly, Sokka lifted his head and turned it to the side. A low growl reached his throat as he clamped his hands on Katara's shoulders and gently moved her aside. "Sokka?"

"What did you do to my sister?" Sokka demanded in a low voice. Katara's eyes followed her brother's. She squinted her eyes, unable to make out anything in the darkness beyond the camp fire. Then, she saw him. A dark red figure stepped out from between the trees, a frown across his face as he stopped across from them. His eyes met Sokka's dangerously.

"Zuko…?" Katara whispered. The weight of Sokka's hands suddenly left her shoulders as Aang let out a yell. Jet called out Zuko's name as Sokka flew forward. Katara's eyes widened.

Her brother seemed to fly across the encampment. One moment, he was right next to her, and the next, Zuko's body was knocked backwards, slamming against a tree. Katara let out a sharp scream as Zuko stumbled to gather his bearings before looking back at Sokka. He lifted his hand up and rubbed his sore jaw. Darkened gold eyes glared at Sokka as he gritted his teeth.

"Sokka!" Suki's green clad figure flew from the forest and grabbed on to Sokka's arm.

Katara watched with confusion as Sokka pulled against Suki's firm grip. "What did you do to her!?" Sokka snarled as Jet and Azula quickly moved to block the space between him and Zuko. "Tell me!" he demanded angrily. "Tell me why my sister smells like a vampire! Tell me why she smells like _you_!"

* * *

**A.N.** – First, I'm very sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Second, thank you for reading and keeping up with the story. I know it was a long wait (though, not as long as the season premiere…). Special thanks go to LotF, who listened to my ranting so I could get my thoughts to form one coherent plot, and to RenaGrrl, who did a secondary beta. Last, but not least, "Under a Sapphire Sky" will no longer be a test fic. Please be patient, but expect an actual (attempt at an) ending. Questions, comments, concerns? Hit me up. Thank you, again!! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Thirteen _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

"Sokka, stop!" Gloved hands dug into the taut muscle of his arm as Sokka strained against Suki's grip.

"Let me go, Suki!" he raged as he lunged at Zuko once more. "What have you done to my sister!?" he snarled once more. "Answer me!" His face was twisted with fury as darkened blue eyes sent the clan heir looks that could kill. The only barrier between them was the two other vampires.

Jet stood defensively in front of Zuko, as if ready to block Sokka the second he managed to flee Suki's hold. Azula stood calmly beside the blood vampire, a frown across her face as she watched the human girl's brother try to tug his arm away from the female werecat. Sokka was straining to escape her hold, but he was no match for someone with Suki's refined strength. Though, that didn't stop him from trying. His feet dug into the dirt as he tried to break away. His chest rose up and down with heavy breaths as he continued to call Zuko out. His eyes only saw the target of his fury.

"Sokka!" Suki's voice cut through the sound of ruffling cloth and crunching dead leaves beneath their feet. "Sokka!" She gritted her teeth as she restrained him. She glanced over her shoulders and caught a glimpse of the bewildered human staring aghast. Her hands tightened around Sokka's forearm, and with one strong, final tug, she pulled him back.

Sokka let out a growl as he shot Suki a frown. "Suki, let me-"

"Sokka, stop it!" Suki hissed. She planted her body in front of him to barricade his way to Zuko. One hand reached up and grabbed his chin firmly. With a swift jerk, she turned his head towards his sister, to remind that she was standing just a few paces away. "_Katara!_"

To the side, Katara watched with a confused expression, momentarily forgotten. She could've sworn her brother just moved ten paces in the time it would take for one. Wide blue eyes met his and Sokka suddenly felt as if he'd been thrown into a lake filled with ice water. How could he have forgotten that his sister had been_ watching_?

"Sokka?" Her voice was quiet and filled with uncertainty. "What…" Her voice trailed off, not knowing exactly what to ask.

Across the camp, Jet looked back at Zuko. The dark-haired psychic vampire lifted the back of his hand and gently wiped the dribble of dark red that was oozing down the corner of his lip.

"Zuko!" Haru suddenly gasped as his eyes went wide as he caught sight of the blood. "You're bleeding!"

Katara's head jerked back to Zuko's direction. Beneath black bangs, Zuko shot Haru a glare as he wiped his hand on the side of his pants. Toph sniffed the air and nodded. "I thought I smelled blood."

"Bleeding?" Katara murmured. Her eyes began to narrow she turned to look at her brother. "You made Zuko bleed?" Her brother stood in his spot, refusing to meet her eyes as his hands fisted tightly at his sides. "Sokka…" Katara's lips pulled into a tight line. Something was wrong. "Sokka, how did you do that?"

Her brother took a deep breath and released it. "I got in a lucky punch," Sokka grumbled under his breath as he kept his eyes downcast.

"No…" Katara shook her head. "No, I've seen Zuko fight before. You just don't get a 'lucky punch.'"

"It was just a fluke, Katara," Sokka repeated as he lifted his head and finally met her gaze. "Just drop it."

"One second you were right next to me… the next you were across the camp…" Katara mumbled. Her eyes squinted as she looked at her brother critically. "You couldn't do that before." A few steps from her, Sokka looked down once more. The camp suddenly seemed painfully silent, with only the sound of the dying campfire echoing around them.

Sokka's jaw clenched as his nails dug into the palms of his hands. Part of him had been hoping that they had told her. That _someone_ had told her. Then perhaps he wouldn't have to tell her himself. However, at the same time, he prayed that no one did. Only one person had the right to tell his sister what happened and it was him. Now, it was clear that Katara had no idea of what transpired after the Dai Li attacked, and Sokka found himself at a loss of words.

For just a moment, it seemed that the siblings were the only ones in the camp. All attention was focused on them as Katara awaited her brother's answer. Toph already knew. She had been there when the troupe of werecats arrived with Sokka. He had a scent of a human around him, but he also had Suki's, which meant only one thing.

The others knew as well. Upon his arrival at their little camp, it was obvious to the immortals what Sokka had become. Their senses of smell could immediately detect him for what he was. However, to humans like Haru and Katara, Sokka was still the young man they had left behind all those nights ago. To Katara, he was still her brother. And _nothing_ had changed.

She looked at her brother, silently begging him to tell her what was going on. Why did he hit Zuko? _How_ did he hit Zuko?

In front of her brother, the green-clad warrior looked from Sokka's torn face to Katara's searching one. Neither seemed ready to speak. Carefully, Suki released Sokka and walked around him to address the human. "Katara…"

"I've been training," Sokka said suddenly, cutting off Suki before she could explain. She turned around to look at him as he took a deep breath and lifted his head. He kept his eyes on the fire as they narrowed. "I've been training with Suki and the werecats."

"Training?" Katara's eyebrows furrowed as a tone of disbelief laced her words. She craned her neck to look past Suki and at her brother. "Sokka... you couldn't possibly get that fast…and strong enough to throw Zuko against a tree like that in just a few days-"

"Training with werecats is different from training with humans, okay?" Sokka snapped defensively. He looked at his sister with a stern expression. "I'm pushed harder, and I've gotten stronger as a result. End of story."

Katara scowled. She lifted up her chin and walked around Suki to face Sokka defiantly. Her brother was not one to shy away from telling a story, especially one about him, whether it was about his newest invention or latest achievement. Had he been training, he would've already told her. It was clear to Katara that he was lying.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied his face. He looked the same, but something was different. Her mind went back to what had happened from the moment he arrived to where they were now, trying to figure out what was different. He had hugged her… then attacked Zuko… because she smelled like him?

Her eyes widened as she felt her heart stop. "What about the sense of smell?" she demanded in a low tone.

"What?" Sokka snorted. "Katara-"

"You hit Zuko all of a sudden because you said I smelled like him! Like a vampire! How do you explain that?" Katara demanded as her voice rose.

For a brief second, Sokka sent Zuko a deathly glare, as if blaming him for the sudden predicament he was in. "I told you, Katara, I was training-"

"With your nose!?" Katara snapped. "Sokka, if you were training, you would've already mentioned it. Told me something about it already! You're _hiding _something from me!"

The blue-eyed male faced his sister once more and gritted his teeth. "Katara, it's late," he began in a low voice. "You need to get some sleep."

"Don't change the subject!" Katara yelled. "What happened to you after the Dai Li came!?" She cried out as she grabbed on to the front of Sokka's shirt. Her fists tightened around the cloth as she tugged on them, forcing him to look into her eyes, daring him to lie to her once more. "Answer me, Sokka!"

Behind her, Suki bit her lower lip. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she turned her head away, almost ashamed. Sokka lifted his hands and wrapped them around his sister's balled fists. He easily pried her fingers off of his clothes and pushed her arms back down at her sides.

"You're tired," he stated quietly. "Just go back to sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow."

Katara's eyes began to water, suddenly feeling betrayed as she took a step back and shook her head. "Tell me now," she ordered in a shaking voice.

Sokka turned his head to the side as he answered in a quiet voice. "Tomorrow, Katara."

"No!" Katara yelled imploringly. "Now, Sokka! I know you're hiding something from me! I know you are!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Sokka yelled back, completely forgetting that they weren't the only ones in that clearing. "I said I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"Why can't you tell me now!?" Katara demanded.

_Because_ I'm not ready _to tell you!_ Sokka's mind cried out. He looked down at his sister and took a deep breath. "Stop being so stubborn, Katara," he told her coldly.

"I'll stop being stubborn when you tell me the truth." Her voice mirrored his as they came to a standstill.

Minutes passed and no one said a word. The two siblings stood across from each other. Katara waited. Sokka refused to look at her. After what seemed like an eternity, the male finally let out a heavy breath and turned his head away. Silently, he walked past Katara and headed towards Suki.

"You may not be tired, but I am," Sokka told her quietly as he passed. "As soon as we got the message that you were alive, we left to find you. We haven't slept or ate or drank since then because all I wanted to do was find you and make sure you were okay." Katara closed her eyes, as if trying to shut out his words. Behind her, Sokka stood with his back to hers, an arm's length away as he lifted his head and looked up at the sky. "Tomorrow, Katara. We can talk tomorrow."

She could feel her heart shaking beneath her breast as it wracked with emotions. What had started as a tearful reunion had suddenly spiraled into a bitter argument. And she didn't know why. All she wanted to know was what had happened to her brother and he rebuked her. Worse of all, he was hiding something from her. Lying to her. He never lied to her before. Knowing that, she could feel her heart twisting at the knowledge that her only remaining flesh and blood no longer seemed to_ trust_ her.

A small, painful feeling began gnawing at her as she realized that whatever he was hiding was something so important, that it would affect her in a way she wouldn't like. Katara bit her trembling lip as she opened her eyes. "Fine," she replied, her voice cold and angry. "_Tomorrow_."

The sound of dead leaves crunching beneath her footsteps sounded and Sokka turned around. "Katara!" He took a step forward and extended his hand, as if to beckon her back. "Where are you going!?"

"I'm going for a walk!" Katara hissed as she stomped passed Jet and began heading into the forest.

"Katara, get back here!" Sokka shouted as he began to go after her. "It's dark and dangerous out there! Stay in the camp!"

Katara stopped immediately, just before she disappeared into the tree line. Her hands balled at her sides as she turned around. Fury graced her face as she marched back to her brother and jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Katara yelled angrily. "You may be tired, but I'm very much awake now, thanks to you! And since you're _too tired_ to even _talk _to me, I suggest you get some sleep and leave me alone!"

"Katara!" She turned around and headed back into the direction she was going in. He called her name once more, but she easily ignored him. She didn't want him to see her crying as she darted into the forest. Sokka stood in his spot, a pained expression on his face as he realized she would not be returning any time soon.

"Aang," Zuko finally spoke up, his voice filled with authority as he kept sharp, golden eyes firmly on Sokka. "Toph. Follow Katara. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," he ordered.

Aang nodded obediently and headed after Katara. Behind him, Toph let out a snort and grumbled as she followed. Azula remained standing in front of her brother, also keeping her eyes on Sokka as the younger vampire and werewolf slipped away from the camp. Sokka eyed them carefully before looking back at Zuko.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you," he spat out as he took a step forward. "Answer my question, vampire!"

Gold eyes narrowed as Zuko turned to face Sokka. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he looked at the human's brother condescendingly. "I thought you were _too tired_ to talk."

Almost immediately, Sokka let out a growl and lunged forward. "You son of a-"

"Sokka!" Suki managed to restrain him once more as Sokka fumed in front of her. Azula frowned and glanced towards Jet and then at Haru. Her eyes narrowed as she tapped her fingers against her hip. It wouldn't do to have both of them standing around and listening just when things were about to get interesting.

"Haru," she began sweetly, without looking over at where the human was standing. "You heard Sokka. They haven't had a thing to drink since they left. Take the water skins and go to the river to fill them."

Haru lifted his head and nodded. "I'll fill the spares, too, then."

"Good man. Jet," Azula added. "Go with Haru. Help him with fill the water skins and bring them back."

Brown eyes flickered from Azula and then back to Sokka. "Fine," he mumbled. Hesitantly, the blood vampire nodded and proceeded to do as he was ordered. He silently gathered some of the water skins and then followed Haru in the opposite direction of where Katara and the others had vanished to.

The remaining four stood in silence. Suki was still holding on tightly to Sokka's forearm as he glared at Zuko. Zuko stood behind is sister, meeting Sokka's glare with one of his own. Azula crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Well, now," Azula began smoothly. "Isn't this nice and cozy? I suppose explanations are in order."

"'In order' is an understatement! I demand to know why my sister carries a vampire blood scent!" Sokka demanded. "What the hell did you do to her!?" he growled as he pointed at Zuko.

"Sokka, let them answer!" Suki ordered as she pulled him back a step.

"Hmm…" Azula purred and looked over at her brother. "Shall I tell them or would you like the honors, Zuzu?"

"Azula," Zuko growled in a dangerous voice. "This is none of their concern."

"Then again, _I _should, shouldn't I?" Azula smirked, blatantly ignoring her brother's warning. "After all, you barely grasp the situation yourself."

"Azula, I will not warn you again-"

"Tell me, Sokka," Azula said as knowing gold eyes locked on to his blue ones. "Are you familiar with the concept of mates?" From where he was standing behind Suki, Sokka's body froze. Azula smirked more so and glanced up at her brother. "It seems he is… Well, that will make this much easier."

"So, it's true," Suki said as she lowered her arms and faced the two vampires. A small smile reached her face. "Katara's entering a bond?"

Before Azula could answer, Sokka shook his head rapidly. "No! Impossible! Katara is _not_ entering _anything_!"

"You smelled it just as much as I did," Suki told him. "It only makes sense that Katara carries some of Zuko's blood scent now."

"But how did that happen!?" Sokka snapped. He turned to look at Zuko. "What did you do to her after that night the Dai Li came!?" he demanded accusingly.

"Oh, my dear werecat, this happened_ far_ before that fateful night," Azula chuckled. "A few months ago, actually."

"A few months…" Sokka's eyes squinted as he wracked his memories. Suddenly, his eyes widened as a sharp gasp escaped his lips. "When Katara went missing for a week…"

"She was shot by archers," Azula recounted. "In the back. The wounds would've been fatal, but my most honorable brother took it upon himself to save her. It's quite romantic really. He apparently had a taste of her blood during that time, but still parted ways with her. A foolish mistake, but fate has a way of forgiving such things, and they were reunited the night the Dai Li attacked. She's been with us ever since."

"And strengthening the bond the longer she stays with you," Suki smiled thoughtfully. She looked over at Zuko and gave him a small bow of her head. "You have been blessed to find a mate, Zuko. Some immortals go their entire life without such a blessing."

Zuko turned his head away as Azula let out a cruel little laugh. "Blessing? Oh, we only wish he would accept it as such."

Suki's head suddenly jerked up. A look of shock was written across her white-painted face before she looked from Azula to Zuko with disbelief. "You're rejecting a bond?" she gasped as she stood up straight. "Impossible! You can't reject a bond!"

"Bond or whatever it's called, I don't believe it," Sokka scowled. "Katara can't be in a bond! Katara is a human!"

"Sokka, wait a moment," Suki turned around and gently pulled him aside. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't you understand what this means?"

"I know what it means!" Sokka growled as he sent Zuko another glare. "I'm not stupid, Suki. I know that in order to 'turn' someone, certain… activities must take place! And I am not about to let my sister indulge in those activities!"

"It's not about that, Sokka," Suki sighed heavily. "It's about destiny and fate and-"

"And immortality," Sokka cut her off and met her gaze. "I know." He lowered his eyes and glared at the ground. "Suki, I know what it means. I know what being an immortal means…but this…" he trailed off. His eyes crinkled as he seemed to look critically at the ground. "Immortals typically stay within their own. You said so yourself. It means there is no going back for Katara."

"But she will have someone there for her," Suki insisted, smiling bitter sweetly as she looked up at Sokka.

"She'll be in a world that is…filled with violence," Sokka mumbled. "I don't want my sister to see what I've seen. Being a mercenary is one thing. You can only be a mercenary for so long before you age and can't do it any more, but being an immortal… seeing no end to the violence and pain all around you is different. I don't want Katara to live a life like that."

"Sokka, this is destiny," Suki insisted. "Just like you and me."

"This isn't the destiny I want for my sister!" Sokka told her. "Do you realize what she'll have to go through? I refuse to put her through that!"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Zuko stated coldly. Sokka and Suki turned to look at him. He met their gazes determinedly. "I have no intention of turning her."

Suki's jaw nearly dropped as she took a step forward. "No intention of…? Zuko, are you insane? Think about what it'll do to you… what it'll do to Katara!"

Zuko frowned. "Katara doesn't know."

"What?" Suki gasped.

"You haven't told her?" Sokka growled. His eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. "Why haven't you told her!? Don't you know what she's going through right now!? She needs to know what's going on!" 

"I wouldn't judge, if I were you, _werecat_," Zuko hissed. "I didn't exactly hear you explain to your beloved sister that you're no longer human."

"That's different!" Sokka yelled as he lunged forward. Suki grabbed on to his arm once more. "The situation was different! When Suki turned me, it was a life or death situation! She still told me what was happening!"

"What's the use of telling her? I can't turn her. It would only complicate things," Zuko stated firmly.

"Zuko, you can't be serious," Suki exclaimed. "A psychic vampire can't just reject a mate! It's insane!"

"Oh, I wholeheartedly agree," Azula nodded coolly. "My brother must've lost his mind. I can't believe he's so stubborn as to throw away a _mate _because of his self-proclaimed duties to the clan," she added. She lifted her hand and examined her nails. "Unfortunately, he seems determined to wed the_ fiancée_ father chose for him."

Zuko closed his eyes and silently swore. "You bastard!" Zuko barely had time to prepare himself as Sokka shot forward. He vaguely heard Suki yell for Sokka before he was slammed against a tree once more. He stumbled forward and then stood up straight. As he brushed off his shirt, he met Sokka's furious glare. "You know what it's doing to her and you choose to ignore it!?"

"First you don't want the bond to be true and now you're angry because I've kept it from her?" Zuko asked, irritated. "Because I haven't told her, turning her is almost impossible. You should be thankful."

"You are asking for another beating," Sokka growled dangerously. "I know exactly what is going through Katara's mind right now! _I've been there_! She's being driven crazy because she doesn't understand what's going on! Her mind is haunted by thoughts of you; her emotions are just sheer chaos. You can't reject her like this! You can't keep this from her!"

"How dare you judge me when you haven't revealed to her that you've become a werecat!" Zuko snarled back.

"Do you think I'm planning on hiding it forever!?" Sokka yelled. "She is my sister! I will tell her!"

"When?" Zuko demanded sharply. "Tomorrow? Maybe when you two are forced to go your separate ways?" His words hit a nerve with Sokka. The werecat's mouth snapped closed as he drew back a step. Zuko was right. "You know it's true," Zuko stated as he watched Sokka's earlier fury lessen as guilt began to take over. "You know you can't stay with Katara. Werecats must return to Kyoshi Island and their contact with humans is rare. House law states that you cannot bring humans in. You _cannot_ bring _Katara_ with you. You know that."

Sokka could feel his entire body shaking. His chest rose and fell with uneven breaths as he closed his eyes tightly. "But I will _still_ tell Katara," he insisted. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Zuko. "No matter what _I_ have become, no matter what _she_ is, she is still my sister and I _will_ tell her! Whether or not she understands is unknown, but she deserves to know!"

Even as he yelled, he felt drained. All his anger had all but vanished at the thought of telling his sister the truth, something he had silently dreaded since he was turned. He dreaded it more so since he received word she was alive and searching for him. Beside him, a pair of gloved hands gently squeezed his. "If you need me to help you tell her, I'll be there," Suki offered gently. Sokka nodded his head.

"Interesting, isn't it, Zuzu?" Azula said calmly as her eyes flickered from Sokka to Zuko. "There he is… a newly turned werecat with only one surviving relative left. Yet, even though he knows it'll tear them apart, he is still willing to tell her the truth." Her cold eyes lingered on Zuko for a moment longer before walking past him. "He apparently has enough_ honor_ to do so."

Zuko's eyes slitted as he shot the back of his sister's head a glare. "It is_ different_," he insisted in a low voice.

Azula paused in mid-step. She turned around and met his eyes. "Tell me, brother… Is _everything_ different when it comes to you?"

He couldn't take her constant badgering any longer. Zuko tilted his head up and let out a breath of fire that spiraled into the air before he stomped forward to face his unperturbed sister. "What do you want me to tell her, Azula!?" Zuko growled. Sokka and Suki turned to look at the siblings as they stood across from each other. "Where would it leave her if I told her? Her _brother_ is a _werecat_ now! She cannot follow where he goes! What will telling her that she's my mate accomplish? Especially knowing that _nothing_ will come from it! Even if she stays with us, we cannot be together! Just being around each other would drive us both insane!"

Azula bristled. Her arms went rigid beside her as her usual haughty look was suddenly replaced with obvious displeasure. "Are you saying that the bond is meaningless?" she asked in a deadly voice. She took a step forward, threateningly. "That it is worthless? You have some nerve, Zuko, claiming such a thing. Acting as if you're better than the gods themselves by rejecting such a gift. You know very well how important and sacred this union is, and you do nothing but spit in its face. _You_ must accept this. You are not just the son of our great and glorious clan," her voice rose as fire could be seen in her eyes as Zuko looked away guiltily. "_You_ are also that human female's mate and she is yours! Is that so difficult for you to understand!? Even a _child_ could comprehend it, Zuko! You and Katara are-"

"Azula!" Zuko's hand shot out and clamped over his sister's mouth. In a swift movement, she was pulled against him, crushed against his chest as he muffled her increasingly loud voice. His eyes were fixed across the campsite as his ears focused on a barely heard footstep.

Against him, his sister bit down on his hand, easily drawing blood, before prying his hand from her mouth. Angrily, she shoved him away and shot him a burning glare before wiping his bitter-tasting blood from her lips. "Zuko, what is the matter…"

The all-too-serious look on his face drew her attention from him to the break in the trees. Almost instantly, she could make out the sudden heavy breathing and steady footsteps that were approaching. The distinct scent in the air branded the newcomer immediately. Azula's body went rigid as she glanced over at Zuko.

He hadn't moved from his spot. His hand dripped with quickly drying blood, completely ignored, as all his attention focused on the figure that slowly emerged from the shadows. Eyebrows were knit together as expressive brown eyes shone with betrayal and disbelief. Zuko sucked in a heavy breath, feeling as if he had just been hit in the stomach once more.

Azula shifted her eyes downward, silently cursing Jet's timing. From the look on his face, it was obvious that he had overheard her heated tirade. Suki and Sokka watched as Jet slowly walked into the open area surrounding the nearly extinguished campfire. The vampire's eyes never left Zuko's face as he searched it for confirmation to what he had heard.

A tense silence spread between them as Jet stopped across the fire pit. His eyes crinkled up as he looked at Zuko with bitter, accusing eyes. "You lied to me." The heir closed his eyes as he looked away. "I love you like I would my own flesh and blood, believing that you trusted me the same, and, yet, you lied to me."

"I didn't mean to lie to you," Zuko told him as calmly as he could. Beneath his chest, his heart was beating quickly as guilt and shame flooded him. "I meant what I said when I told you she was not mine."

"Don't give me that!" Jet yelled angrily, his fingers twitching at his sides. "Destiny says she is yours! You are her mate! You know it! Why are you denying it!?"

"You_ know_ why," Zuko insisted as he looked back at Jet.

"That doesn't give you the right to lie about it!" Jet exclaimed. "You claim loyalty to me after a hundred years of brotherhood, and you keep such a life-altering fact from me!? You _know _how I feel about Katara!"

To the side, Sokka raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He watched silently as the two vampires collided. Zuko lifted his chin and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Then you know why I kept it from you."

"Did you believe you were protecting me!?" Jet gasped, unable to believe that Zuko would make such a foolish decision. "I have the right to know! I told you, days ago, how I felt about her. You should've said something! Something to stop me from getting further involved! Do you realize that how I've felt this entire time has only grown stronger the more time I spend with her? And then you tell me – no – you didn't even_ tell_ me… I had to _overhear_ it!"

"Jet, I didn't mean for this to hurt you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Zuko admitted. "Finding Katara, tasting her blood, marking her with my scent was all an accident!"

"An accident that was_ meant_ to happen!" Jet yelled. "It doesn't change the fact that you hid this from me! And from Katara!" Jet choked out as he shook his head slightly. His arms fell to his sides limply. "Suddenly, I feel like I've betrayed you when I know I have no reason to feel that way."

Zuko's eyes lowered. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way-"

"Then why did lie to me!?" Jet suddenly yelled. "My entire life, I have been loyal to you! Telling you everything, including how I felt about Katara, my worries concerning her. Then suddenly, I find out that the entire time, you knew she was your mate and hid it from me! You even went far as to lie to me – to my face!"

"How could I possibly tell you when I saw, clearly, just how attached to her you are!?" Zuko burst. "Do not question my loyalty to you, Jet! You are my friend and my brother; I didn't know how to tell you that the woman you're in love with is my mate!"

"You still lied to me!" Jet suddenly leapt forward, his fangs bared in a twisted snarl as he drew his swords from his sides.

Zuko gritted his teeth as his arms flew back. Sokka barely caught the glistening of blades being pulled from behind a sheath on Zuko's back. The sparks of metal swords clashing against each other flew between them as Zuko stumbled back. Jet leaned against him, keeping his twin swords close to Zuko's face.

"What did you want me to do?" Zuko yelled as he summoned his strength to push Jet away. The blood vampire leapt back, sliding backwards above the layer of dead leaves on the ground before coming to a stop. "To tell you she's mine? To tell you to get away from her!?"

"I gave you numerous chances!" Jet yelled as he jumped forward once more. "I asked you numerous times! I sought your approval and all those times, you continued to hide this from me!" Zuko blocked his hits easily with his own two swords. His hands gripped the handles tightly as he jumped back. "It is no wonder Katara always feels confused and torn! It is no wonder she pulled away that night and ran off!"

Gritting his teeth, he looked back at the angry vampire before him. "I did lie to you," Zuko said in a low voice. "If you want to fight, Jet, you're welcomed to one."

Jet let out a sharp snort and tightened his hold around his swords. His teeth ground against each other as his breathing deepened. "Zuko… I will not forgive you so easily."

A small breeze flew past the remaining bystanders as Zuko and Jet leapt into the surrounding trees. Above them, the sound of metal clashing against metal echoed in the dark tree tops. Sokka narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he had heard.

"What's going on with them?" Suki asked as she looked back at Azula "I've never seen Jet get so angry at Zuko before."

Azula's golden eyes drew themselves back from the trees and lingered on the two werecats. "Woman troubles." Suki gave her a confused look, and Azula turned around before the other female could speak. "Tomorrow will be a long day. I suggest you two get some rest."

"And where are you going?" Sokka asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

Azula continued to walk into the forest as she smirked. "To find Haru. I need to… _help_ him with the water."

* * *

Every muscle in their bodies ached as they lay across the dew-kissed grass. Beyond the mountains, the first rays of the morning could be seen peeking over. Above them, hot breaths of air crystallized as a testament to their exhaustion.

Tiredly, Zuko spoke up, still keeping his eyes on the brightening sky above them. "Do you feel any better?"

Beside him, Jet didn't respond immediately. His swords were lying at his sides, just as Zuko's were at his. A night of fighting. Blade against blade, on equal footing in the tree tops. Their arguments were heated whenever they exchanged blows, and the night before was no exception. The non-bender lifted his hand and tiredly ran it through his hair.

"I'm still angry at you," Jet admitted coldly.

Zuko closed his eyes and relished the cold morning breeze. "I know."

"Why didn't you tell Katara?" Jet asked as he watched clear sky change colors.

"If I told her, I have no doubt that she would acknowledge it. I can't do that to her. To tell her and then abandon her… I can't be with her. You know that," Zuko explained quietly.

"What do you mean you can't be with her?" Jet scowled. "You're mates. Our people have laws to protect a bond! This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing. You can't just ignore it."

"You don't understand," Zuko growled. "My position is different."

"As heir of your clan?" Jet scoffed. "Even your father has to bow to vampire law. Any duties you have to the clan are secondary to this."

"It's not that simple," Zuko insisted. He let out a heavy breath. "Nothing you or Azula or anyone can say will change my mind. My clan comes first. My duties come first. They always come before myself."

"And what about Katara? Does she come_ after_ your clan and duties, too?" Jet snapped as he sat up. "This isn't just about you, Zuko."

"I'm already aware of that."

"And you still refuse to turn her or to even tell her?" Jet spat out. Zuko paused for a moment.

"My decision stands firm," he stated.

Jet narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" he began. His hands wrapped around the handles of his swords before strapping them down to their places at his sides. "Very well. If you're serious about it, I will support your decision.

Zuko's eyes flickered to the side. "You will?" His voice couldn't help but sound surprised.

"Of course," Jet told him steadily. "Because if you do not want her, I do."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he stiffened on the grass. Slowly, he sat up. "You are not to touch her, Jet," he said in a low voice filled with warning.

Jet lifted his nose and turned his head away. The vampire let out a little scoff and turned his head to face Zuko. "And why not? You refuse to claim her."

"She cannot stay with us," Zuko told him coldly. "Are you forgetting we have a mission to fulfill?"

"Are you forgetting that her only relative is now a werecat?" Jet retorted as he shot Zuko a glare. "She has nowhere else to go, Zuko. Eventually, her brother will tell her and she'll have to accept that she can no longer stay with him. Then where will she go?"

"That is none of our concern," Zuko stated. "She's not avampire, Jet. Don't forget that she's _human_. Humans are not meant to live with vampires."

Jet narrowed his eyes. He turned his head away from Zuko and stood up. He brushed off his pants and looked back down at Zuko. "Then I'll turn her," he stated simply.

Zuko's eyes widened as he shot up from his seat. A hand flew forward and grabbed Jet's forearm tightly, bringing the vampire closer to him. "You will do no such thing," he spat out, his voice laced with warning.

"Why?" Jet asked, his defiant face just inches from Zuko's. "You're the one rejecting the bond. Just because you don't want her doesn't mean that no one else will, _brother_. Don't think that just because destiny wanted you to be with her, you have the right to keep her all to yourself or away from others," Jet told him. His hand rose and pried Zuko's hand from his arm. His gaze never left Zuko's. "You lost that right when you decided to reject her."

Zuko gritted his teeth angrily. "No one has ever turned another vampire's prospective mate. _No one_."

Jet's eyes bore into Zuko's. "There's a first time for everything." He stepped back and shot Zuko another glare. "Just because you're willing to abandon her doesn't mean I am as well."

The brown-haired vampire turned around and headed back in the direction of the camp. Zuko watched as Jet's back disappeared from view and then unleashed the pent-up fire burning within him. The grass they laid on was singed as Zuko picked up his swords and slid them back into their place. Angrily, he followed Jet back to the camp.

As furious as he was at Jet's proclamation, he knew he couldn't stop him. What right did he have? He lied to Jet. He kept the bond secret from Katara. He rejected the bond and now practically everyone knew. Zuko entered the clearing to find it almost completely clear of their belongings. The animals had been lead into the area and were being packed up.

Instinctively, his eyes scanned the group for Katara. She stood to the side, her head lowered as she stood in front of Sokka.

"When we stop for the night…" he was telling her. "We need to talk. Privately."

Katara bit her lower lip and nodded. "Fine." Refusing to look him in the eye, she shoved past him and headed back to the mongoose dragon Jet was already loading with supplies. Sokka tilted his head back and let out an exasperated sigh. It would be a very difficult night for the both of them.

"Zuzu," Azula's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he turned around. "I hope your little boys' night out was productive."

Zuko narrowed his eyes before sharply turning his head away. "It went well."

"Excellent," Azula said as she walked around him. "Because I spoke to Suki this morning. The werecats are about a day's journey from here. We will be reaching them tomorrow morning."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Tomorrow morning?"

Azula nodded as she glanced over her shoulder. "Yes…" she said as she smirked. "Tomorrow morning, Katara must say good-bye to her brother. I trust that you will take care of the rest."

* * *

A day's travel seemed to go by much too quickly for Zuko as the group stopped late into the night. In their hurry to reach the werecats and proceed hunting the Dai Li, they only stopped to relieve themselves. Food had been eaten while on course, without stopping. It was Aang who finally requested that they stop for the night, citing that once more the animals needed to rest.

A nod of Zuko's head allowed it, and Aang and Toph set off to find an appropriate area to rest. A small, pebble-lined area lapped by water from an inlet served as their campground. The duo brought the animals to water while the others set up their sleeping mats. As Zuko left to do a quick patrol of the area, Sokka excused himself and his sister from the group to talk.

Wordlessly, Katara followed her brother up the river, a good distance away from the group. They kept on walking and walking until finally, Katara spoke up. "We've gone far enough, Sokka," she called out to the figure in front of her. Ahead of her, Sokka stopped and stood in his place. "Now tell me what's going on."

Slowly, Sokka took a deep breath and turned around. He looked at his sister carefully, still unsure of how to tell her. His eyes lowered to the ground, trying to figure out what he was going to say. "Katara…" He winced at the sound of his voice. It sounded confused and reluctant. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Across from him, his younger sister narrowed her eyes as a feeling of dread knotted in her stomach. "Tell me what?"

Sokka released another deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He slowly raised his eyes and met Katara's. "I'll start from the beginning…" he began warily. "The night the Dai Li came and attacked the farmhouse." He swallowed the lump in his throat. Suddenly, his sister was the most frightening person in the world, and whatever her reaction would be would change him forever. "I woke up when I heard noises outside. I went to check on you and you weren't in your room, so I got up and headed outside. I guess I got there just when Haru's parents were coming out and then we began to look for you two. Now I realize that at that time, the vampires had taken you away."

Katara nodded silently. "We were… trying to lure away a… psychic vampire that lost his mate or something…"

Sokka nodded his head dumbly and continued on. "We saw the fire going on in the village; you could see it from the hill the farmhouse was on. I ran inside to wake the others. At first I thought that maybe you had seen the fire and ran down to help. You are a waterbender after all…"

Katara lowered her head. "I would've told you if I was going to go help."

"I know," Sokka agreed easily. "That's what I realized. I had just woken up Tahn and Ying when I felt the earth start to shake. I heard someone scream Dai Li. A second later, Haru's mother rushed in and told us we needed to escape. As we got to the back door with Lee and Hope, the barn started coming down. Bender-created earthquake. Ying's skirt got caught… Tahn went back to get her. They didn't make it out in time."

Katara closed her eyes tightly as she remembered the scorched corpses Azula, Jet, and Zuko had drawn out of the rubble. "The children?"

"Haru's mother ordered me to take them away and keep them away…" Sokka explained in a shaking voice. Regret filled his face as his eyes narrowed and began to water. "I wanted to stay and help them, but I couldn't let Lee and Hope get hurt. We ran into the forest, trying to get as far away as possible. I could still feel the earth bending beneath us as we ran."

"You did what you had to do," Katara told him sternly. "Tahn, Ying, and the others… they would've never forgiven you if you hadn't taken the children away."

Sokka looked down at the ground and nodded slowly. "I know… I tried to get them as far away as possible. I didn't want them to see what was happening behind us. We wandered for… almost two days until we got to an abandoned town… at least I thought it was abandoned. We found some food and shelter… then once the sun set, we were attacked again."

Katara narrowed her eyes. The story was much too familiar to her. "Vampires."

Sokka nodded. "Suki said they were newly turned and didn't know what they were doing… I tried to protect the kids. I was able to keep the vampires at bay, but they were too much for me. That's when Suki and her warriors arrived. They rushed into the village and quickly disposed of the vampires. We were able to take the children to a shelter later on."

Katara let out a sign of relief and nodded. "So she saved you and the kids?"

Sokka bit his lower lip slightly and looked away. "They got there before anything could happen to the _children_…" he trailed off quietly. Across from him, Katara's tear-filled eyes began to narrow. She shook her head slowly as the implications of his words slammed into her.

"No…"

"Someone got me… directly in the stomach," Sokka told her carefully. Katara's hands rose and covered her mouth. "It was… a deep wound… and I was fighting with it…"

"Sokka…" Katara breathed out in a shallow voice. She was unsure if she wanted him to continue or not.

Sokka blinked back the tears as his hands lowered and tugged the edges of his shirt. Slowly, he lifted up the cloth and revealed a pale, jagged line across his midsection. Katara let out a sharp gasp and stumbled back, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the healed wound.

"Suki told me that vampires have the ability to heal with their saliva…" he said quietly as one hand gently traced the scar. He looked up at her sadly. "Werecats and werewolves lack that ability…" Sokka told her, his voice trembling. "So she tried to save me the only way she knew how…"

His sense of smell. His sudden speed. His sudden strength capable of throwing a vampire and making him bleed. His injury. No human could survive an injury like that. She knew that first-hand. Her first failure as a healer had come when her blood-stained hands couldn't heal a gaping wound soon enough. No human could survive… but an immortal…

"You're a werecat…" her quivering voice accused, almost unheard. "Aren't you?" The events of the night before suddenly made sense.

Sokka looked at Katara pleadingly. He took a step forward, only to have Katara step back on impulse. Pain shone clearly in his eyes. "Katara, if she didn't turn me..." Sokka begged helplessly. "I'm still _Sokka_, Katara! I'm still _your brother_! That hasn't changed!" he told her desperately. Katara was choking back the muffled sobs and Sokka could feel his heart aching at the sight. "Katara… Please, I'm not… I'm not a monster, Katara. _I'm still Sokka_."

"It's just…" _What?_ Her mind asked._ It's just_ what_, Katara? _"…sudden," Katara choked out as she shook her head, unsure of what else to say. "I think… I think part of me… part of me expected something like this after last night, but to actually hear it…" she said between shallow gasps of air. "You're… immortal now, Sokka." _And I'm not. _"I suddenly feel like…like I've been left behind."

"No…" Sokka told her. He shook his head vehemently as he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms tightly around Katara before she could move. "I'm still your brother, that hasn't changed. That will _never_ change! Do you hear me? You're still my baby sister and I still love you!"

"I know, I know…" Katara whimpered as she wiggled her arms between them and firmly pushed herself away from her brother. She kept her eyes lowered as she stepped back. "I'm not… I'm not angry or disgusted or think you're a monster, Sokka… but this changes things, doesn't it?" she asked. She searched his eyes. "You're still Sokka…" she agreed with a shaking voice. "But you're _different_ now," she stressed as she slipped out of his embrace and wrapped her arms around her upper body. "I thought that when I'd see you again, everything would be okay, you know? But with this…" she waved her hands idly the air and looked at him with pained eyes. "This changes things, doesn't it?" She knew it did.

Sokka's eyes saddened as he watched his sister pull away from him. "There are… changes…" Sokka told her. He clenched his hands tightly, willing himself to continue. "There is also something I should tell you… something important."

Katara let out a little scoff of disbelief. "More important than finding out my brother is a werecat?" she snapped doubtfully.

Sokka ignored her sharp tone, believing she had every right to sound angry, and met her eyes. "I didn't know when it happened, Katara… had I known, I think maybe Suki should've just let me be-"

"Don't say things like that," Katara frowned as she interjected quickly. Despite her own inner turmoil, that fact that her brother was alive and well still meant something to her. "You've gotten a second chance at life. Others could only be so lucky."

_Right now, I don't know if this counts as being lucky… _he thought to himself. "While I was… recovering from the turning," he explained. "I told Suki about you… about how I needed to find you. She told me she would help me find you, but…"

Katara could feel her heart sinking, as if knowing what he would say next. Her eyes squinted as she braced herself for the worst. "But what?"

"I… I can't stay with you… anymore…" Sokka choked out sadly. Katara jerked back, as if she had been stabbed. "Katara…"

"What do you mean you can't stay with me anymore?" Katara gasped as she narrowed her eyes. "Why can't you!?" she nearly shrieked. Suddenly, she didn't care what her brother had become. It didn't matter. He could've been turned into a werewolf, a vampire, anything, but it wouldn't matter so long as she could stay with him.

Sokka looked at her, equally distressed with the idea. "Werecats… must return to Kyoshi Island."

Her eyes widened. That was it? She let out a small laugh of disbelief. That wasn't so bad! "Then I'll come with you to Kyoshi Island," Katara told him easily, offering him a smile. "There are humans on that island, too."

Sokka's heart wrenched. "No, Katara…" he told her carefully. "Werecats all stay on the island unless sent out by the Mistress of the House, Kyoshi. But that's not the problem." Katara tilted her head to the side, giving him a questioningly look. "Werecats hardly have contact with the rest of the immortal world. With humans… almost never." A cold chill went over Katara's body. "Right now… they're on a mission and Suki told me that the last time they were sent out like this was… over _several hundred_ years ago."

Katara stood there dumbly, slowly letting the words and their meaning sink in. _With humans… almost never. With humans… never… _Her eyes squinted as she looked at Sokka. "But…" she began weakly. "You're my brother…" she said. She shook her head and rushed over to him. "You're my brother… that hasn't changed! You said so yourself!" she shouted as she grabbed on to the front of his shirt.

"That hasn't changed, Katara," Sokka said sadly. "But the rules have."

"Rules? What _rules_!?" Katara screamed as she threw her arms in the air. "There are _rules_ to see my own _brother_?"

"There are when he's a werecat… and you're a human," Sokka told her carefully. He took a step forward. "I want to stay with you," Sokka insisted. "I told Suki I wanted to stay… but… I can't leave her."

Katara looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean you can't leave her? Sokka, I'm your sister… you're the only family I have left…" her voice trembled.

Sokka opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He took several, deep breaths before he found his voice once more. "Katara, Suki is my mate… Azula… she mentioned to Suki that you knew about vampire mates?" Katara nodded. Sokka's look softened. "It's almost the same thing with werecats."

"But you never met Suki before you were attacked!" Katara exclaimed. "Right…?" she asked meekly.

Sokka nodded. "Almost the same… but not…" he explained. "Werecats rarely turn humans, so the same restrictions don't apply. They're monogamous… a blood-born werecat can only turn one human in their life. Suki did that for me…to save me."

"But… we're family…" Katara's argued weakly.

"We are," Sokka agreed. "But Suki is my family now, too…"

Katara choked back a sob before letting out a shaking breath. "So what are you saying?" she asked. "That this is it… This is the last time I'll see you?" She began to cry. Tears that threatened to fall began doing so. "After I lost you and then found you, I'm going to lose you _again_?"

"I don't want to lose you either!" Sokka assured her sternly. "But this happened and I can't do anything about it anymore!" Katara bit her lips tightly. "I don't want to lose you, but I can't stay. I don't… I don't belong with humans anymore, Katara. There are things about me that I don't understand yet and I need to go with Suki and the others to figure those out. And I can't leave her… I… I'm connected to her now and…"

"Stop… just stop it…" Katara shook her head and stepped back. "I can't stop you from doing what you want... and… Suki saved you…" She looked up at him, desperately trying to understand. "She saved your life… because of her you're alive. And I_ know_ that you're alive… and… and…" Katara wiped her eyes. "And _I owe her that_..."

"Katara…" he whispered as his sister stepped back.

"Maybe it would've been better... if I didn't find you…" she whispered sadly. She turned away from Sokka and wrapped her arms around her body once more. Sokka couldn't move. He watched Katara turn and head back the direction they came. At that moment, she couldn't look at her brother. As she walked around a large rock, she slammed into someone warm, who stumbled back just as she did. "Haru… sorry…"

"Katara?" he asked, concerned. His eye softened as he looked at her flushed, tear-streaked face and her red eyes. "Katara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" she sniffed as she walked around him. "I just need to be alone right now."

Haru nodded and stepped aside, watching her as she walked further and further away. Once she was out of sight, he turned around and continued on his way. He found Sokka sitting on the stone-lined river back, silently throwing random stones into the moving water. "Sokka… you told her?"

The once-Water Tribe warrior paused in mid-throw and then slowly let his arm come down beside him. "Who told you?" he asked in a dull voice.

"Suki… explained…" Haru said. He paused for a moment and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sokka asked, turning to look at the man with a blank expression across his face. "That I'm a werecat now?"

"No…that you have to leave Katara?" Sokka closed his eyes for a moment and let those words sink in.

"I don't want to," Sokka admitted. "For years, she's been the only family I had… when the attack happened and I thought I lost her. My baby sister..." he began, as if talking to himself. "I thought I'd only have to live through pain like that once… and now this. I never expected to be turned. I didn't know what it meant for me, but I know I can't leave Suki. I don't_ want _to leave Suki."

"Is it that strong?" the earthbender asked carefully.

"You understand, don't you?" Sokka asked as he met Haru's gaze. "The longing… the sensitivity to them. How every thought is about them… and you can almost feel everything they feel."

Haru's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't…" he trailed off weakly.

"You will," Sokka said gently. He stood up and brushed off his pants. "At least I was lucky, because I have Suki. You are, too," he said as he glanced over at Haru. He approached the man and patted his shoulder as he passed. "I only wish that Katara had someone like we do."

He walked around Haru and headed back to the camp. The earthbender turned and watched Sokka's retreating figure as he silently replayed Sokka's words in his mind. "Like _we_ do?"

* * *

"You look irritated, sister," a voice said behind her as she cut through the dense brush of the forest. "Is something the matter?"

"You should be the one irritated," Azula hissed as she continued unperturbed. "Jet went off and Katara hasn't returned to camp yet."

Golden eyes narrowed as they moved silently behind her. "She could still be talking to her brother."

"You can believe whatever you like," Azula replied. She could still sense Zuko looming behind her and came to a stop. Without turning around, she addressed him. "Is there something interesting that makes you follow me?"

"I'm merely patrolling the area," Zuko assured her. "We just happened to cross paths."

Azula lifted her nose distastefully. "Then patrol elsewhere. Haru's just beyond the bend and I don't need you intruding on our time."

Zuko let out a little scoff. "I have better things to do."

"Yes," Azula replied coldly as she continued walking. "Like fulfilling that _duty_ you're always talking about." She could feel Zuko's temper flare behind her as she emerged onto the river bank. As she walked around a large boulder, she found Haru sitting on a slab of elevated stone he must've bended up. A genuine, pleased smile graced Azula's full lips as she approached him. "When I sent you up the river to check for Katara and Sokka, I expected you to return."

From his seat, the earthbender snapped back into attention. He looked up and offered Azula a small smile. "I got caught up… thinking about something. Was I gone long?"

"No, not at all," she assured him in her usual cool, collected voice. "But any longer and you would've missed our little… walk," she smirked. She stopped behind him and leaned forward, sliding long, slender arms over his shoulders and down the expanse of his chest. "Shall we go?" she purred against his ear.

Haru suppressed the involuntary shiver that ran through his body as her hot breath caressed the curve of his ear. "Azula…"

"Come on, now," she said as her hand wrapped around his and gently pulled him up. "We're wasting valuable 'walking' time." Haru stumbled forward. Rather than following her without question, he pulled back. The vampiress felt the tug and she turned around. A disapproving frown crossed her face as her grip tightened. "Haru-"

"When are you turning me?" he rushed out suddenly. A flicker of irritation and surprise glimmered in Azula's eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"When…" Haru began, suddenly nervous under her all-knowing gaze. "Are you turning me? And… and will hurt?"

Azula's eyes squinted. It was too soon. She hadn't planned on telling Haru. Not yet. This wasn't according to plan. "Turn you?" she spat out. Her hand dropped his without hesitation as she straightened her stance. "What are you talking about?"

He swallowed nervously as his heart slammed against his chest. "Mates," he stammered. "Sokka… Sokka said something." An almost murderous look crossed Azula's eyes and Haru took a step forward. "Something that made me think!" he added quickly. "It's been strange... ever since that night with the Dai Li… ever since I woke up…. I keep thinking about you and… none of it made sense until I overheard what Sokka was saying about mates and what he told me."

"And what exactly did the werecat tell you?" Azula demanded in a low voice.

Haru could feel his heart threatening to escape his chest. "That I was lucky to have someone like he did with Suki," Haru explained. He looked at Azula curiously. "Is he right?"

Azula lifted her chin proudly. "I didn't plan on telling you, yet," she told him sternly. She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not nearly as ready as I'd like you to be. Wretched werecat… opening his mouth, and prying into business that isn't his."

"So it's true, then," Haru continued. "When did this happen? _How_ did this happen?"

Azula tilted her head back and let out an exasperated sigh. "How much exactly did you understand?"

"Not much…" Haru told her.

Azula narrowed her eyes. "That night the Dai Li attacked your home, you were fatally wounded. A large wound across your stomach, as you know. And yes, I did heal you, but not out of the goodness of my heart," she added. "For vampires, _psychic_ vampires, mates are rare and sacred. They can't be forced and are predetermined by fate. For you and me, you were wounded, and on a whim I tasted your blood. When a human has contact with their vampire mate, the human's blood will taste sweet to that vampire and to that vampire alone. To any other, their blood will be bitter. And to me, yours tasted as sweet and deep as fresh honey."

Haru looked at her, confused. "Then… why didn't you tell me?" he continued. "If this is happening, I have the right to know."

"Did you honestly think I'd tell you after everything that has happened to you?" Azula hissed. "Rogue vampires killed your family," she reminded him coldly. "They took everything away from you. I'm not so ignorant as to think that none of that will matter to you."

"But if it was meant to be, nothing can stop it, right?" Haru asked. "It explains why I suddenly feel so… connected to you. It's fate and no matter what, it'll happen."

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Azula snapped. "You make it sound like the bond is forced! I didn't want to force you into the bond! You must be willing and accepting of it… you must want it. You should be willing to leave the world you are in now, the mortal world, _for me_. Do you understand? I don't want you to do it merely because of the bond or because you feel obligated or forced."

Haru looked at her, confused. "Then what else is there?"

Azula rolled her head to the side. "Are you really that dense?" she hissed. "I want you to _love_ me. Nothing makes the bond stronger and easier to attain than that!"

Haru stared at her wondrously. "What… what would loving you… what would that matter?"

"If you are forced into the bond… if there is a lingering thought in your mind that makes you unwilling to turn, you will not be prepared for what will happen during the turning. It's intense and will change you forever," Azula told him as she stood in front of him. "Your mind, your body, your heart, and your soul must be open to me completely, and to you humans, love is what does that."

Haru stood in his spot. "Is that what is supposed to happen? How long do you think that would take?"

"I don't know," Azula admitted, somewhat irritated at her own lack of knowledge on the subject. "I suspect it's different for everyone, but you are a long way from ready for turning."

Haru nodded. Unsurely, he looked at Azula. "Then are you supposed to fall in love with me?"

A twisted smile curled on Azula's lips. "Love?" she laughed as she took a step back. "No. Don't be ridiculous," she added sharply. She ignored the hurt look that crossed the human's face as she paced calmly in front of him. "I am the heiress of one of the most powerful vampire clans in the world! I am one of the most elite hunters and firebenders you will ever have the honor of meeting. I am not one to simply 'fall in love.'"

Across from her, the earthbender felt an ache in his chest. He suddenly felt naïve as he gave her an understanding nod. "I see…"

Azula turned to face him once more, a haughty, proud look across her face. "Do not misunderstand me," she stated as her eyes met his. "I am not 'in love.' You're insane if, for even a moment, you thought that," she berated him. Haru's eyes dropped, unable to meet her gaze any longer. She brought her face close to his, her lips so close he could feel her breath against him. "What I feel for you goes beyond what any mortal words could ever describe. What I feel isn't 'love.' It's stronger… deeper… and more intense than you can imagine. It is… _more_." She stepped back, smirking as Haru's body reacted to her heated words with a small tremble. "So, Haru," she began. "Now, you know. What do you have to say?"

She stood in front of him and waited expectantly. Despite her bravado, her proud posture and expression, she was nervous. This was not her plan. She was to wait until she was certain he was ready and then tell him. Now, everything was out in the open and she was not sure what to expect. She had invested much of her time to open him up to her… Suddenly, all of that work was threatened and, for the first time, she was worried that it wouldn't turn out the way she had planned.

From his seat, perched on the tree branch high above his sister and the human, Zuko watched silently. Haru hadn't answered yet and from what he could tell, Azula was growing more and more anxious by the moment. He, too, didn't expect Haru to know. Everything had always gone how Azula planned it. When Haru asked that question, it was enough to make even the patrolling vampire stop and watch with interest.

A small, sadistic side of him took pleasure Azula's situation. For once, she was caught off guard despite careful planning. Her explanation to the earthbender was curt and to the point, at best, and Zuko wondered how his reaction would be.

After what seemed like quite some time, Haru finally spoke. He raised his head and met Azula's stern face with a hesitant one. "I don't know if I love you," he admitted, his voice shaking. "I'm not sure how to describe what I'm feeling…"

Zuko's eyes widened. Below him, Azula's outward expression didn't change, but he could sense her unease. Silently, she drew back her head and gave him a brief nod. "I see. Well then… I will not force you," she told him coldly.

She turned around sharply and felt a warm hand wrap around one of hers. "Let's go," he stated as he walked passed her, still holding on to her hand.

Azula jerked her head back and frowned. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going for our walk up the river bank with you," Haru told her. He turned around and gave her warm smile. "I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling, Azula… but I do _love_ those walks."

One perfectly arched eyebrow rose. Slowly, the corners of her lips curled into a smirk and she took a step forward. "Very well… if you insist." She wrapped her arm around his as Haru began to lead her forward. Smugly, Azula glanced up at her brother's hiding place and sent him a triumphant look. _You see, Zuzu… it's not so hard, is it? _

Zuko narrowed his eyes, feeling as if his sister had just one-upped him again. He leapt from the tree branch and landed on the forest floor, almost silently. _It's not the same… _Zuko thought to himself. _My situation is not the same._

* * *

Everything had changed. Nothing was the same any more. Not her brother, not her hopes with staying him. Nothing. And worst of all, it was all out of her hands. She felt completely helpless and lost.

A warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Katara nearly jumped. A pair of hands landed comfortingly on them as a figure knelt down beside her. "You've been here for a while… Aren't you sleepy?"

Katara sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sleepy? I only wish…" she replied. She turned her head back to the moving waters before her. "I can't stop thinking about what my brother said… about… what he is now."

"He told us… He seemed pretty distraught when he got back to camp," Jet informed her as he shifted positions and sat down beside her.

Katara pulled her knees closer to her chest as she squinted out over the water. "It's like I'm losing him all over again," Katara whispered. "It's beyond my control… I can't stop him… and I know he's alive. And I _am_ grateful," she insisted as she looked at Jet, her eyes threatening to flood with tears once more. "I'm happy to know that he's just alive but… I don't want lose him again, Jet. It's not fair… I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to lose the only family I have left."

"It's all right to feel that way, Katara," Jet told her. "There isn't anything wrong with being selfish every now and then."

Katara buried her face in her arms as her back rose and fell with choked sobs. "He's my brother… Jet, he's all I have left..." She struggled to breath and lifted her tear-streaked face. "I know how it felt to think that I'd lost him. I don't want to feel that ever again, Jet. I've lost my parents… I've lost my friends, everyone I knew… I don't want to lose my brother again…" She couldn't stop the hot streams that slid down her cheeks. "I don't want to be left alone."

Jet's hand rose and stroked her trembling back as he turned to look at Katara. He felt his heart wrench as she struggled to keep her composure and failed. All her pain, all her heartbreak, could be seen on her face no matter how hard she tried and it killed him to see her like that. He would do anything, he realized, to keep her from feeling that way—even if it went against a life-long friend.

"Katara," Jet began quietly as his comforting hand gently rose up and down her back. "You don't have to be alone…"

"Jet, sooner or later I have to leave the group," Katara told him, trying to contain her frustration. "After talking to Sokka, he made it clear. I don't belong with you all. I'm human… I'm not a werewolf, a werecat, or a vampire."

"What if you were?" Jet stated suddenly. Katara paused as she wiped her eyes. Jet eyes were intense as he looked over at her. "I don't want to leave you alone, Katara. Not after all you've been through. I want you to stay with us and the only way to have that happen is for you to be turned."

Katara's eyes squinted as her mind struggled to put together what he was saying. Slowly, she lifted her head and met his gaze. Was he telling her what she thought he was? "Turned?" a quiet voice slipped from her lips.

Jet nodded and slowly moved his hand over hers. "Katara, stay with me," he whispered. "Let me turn you."

* * *

**A.N.** – The Harula seems to just be there, but I have my reasons. Please bare with me! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Not much Zutara action, I know, but it''ll get there eventually. Thanks to LotF and Rena for betaing again! And a big thanks to everyone for reading! Much love!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Fourteen _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

Everything was suddenly quiet. The soft rustle of the trees in the cool night breeze had vanished. The sound of the river rushing below them disappeared. Only they and his words remained, and Katara found herself unsure of how to react. He looked completely serious. His lips were set in a tight line, waiting for her answer. His eyes bore into hers intensely, as if trying to read her thoughts. She could feel his hand resting on top of hers. She could even feel its slight, nearly undetectable trembling. 

Her own face slowly went from confused to shocked. From her earlier position, hugging her knees to her chest with her body leaning against them, she shifted. Her back straightened as his question rang through her head clearly. Her mind focused on the two words that stood out—'turn' and 'you.'

Her eyebrows knit together. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? Wasn't turning something special? Something that couldn't just be offered so easily? Katara sat up straight, but made no move to pull her hand away from his. "Jet," she began cautiously. "What… what do you mean… turn me?"

She had heard it before and knew what it meant, yet when Jet proposed it, all meaning seemed irrelevant. It was painfully obvious that Jet was attracted to her. He wouldn't have kissed her if he wasn't… at least she hoped not. However, attraction was no reason to turn a person. Then again, the kiss didn't feel like simple 'attraction,' either.

Jet remained seated beside her, his heart slamming against his chest rapidly as he studied her expressive face. From the confused glint in her eyes, he could tell she didn't understand why he had even asked her. A small part of him frowned, annoyed that even after he had swept her up and kissed her, she still didn't seem to understand how he felt.

Then again, perhaps it was Zuko's fault.

Quickly, the blood vampire shoved that thought out of his mind. Now was not the time to think of the other vampire and apparent rival. Jet's hand squeezed Katara's gently as he looked into her eyes affectionately.

"I don't want to leave you," Jet told her sincerely. His eyes lowered for a moment as he focused on her hands. They were smooth and soft from waterbending, yet at the same time, laced with faint scars signaling her not-so-peaceful life. "I don't want you to be alone, Katara. I don't like seeing you like this."

The waterbender lowered her eyes as she turned her head away. "It's not your fault, Jet."

"But I still don't like it," he insisted as he lifted his head to look at her once more. "Katara, what happened at the Bei Fong Estate between us… it meant something to me. I enjoyed it," he explained, almost embarrassed. "Greatly, actually…" he trailed off and met Katara's gaze. "Do you understand?"

She could feel her heart pounding, yet at the same time, being wrapped and suffocated by an unknown pressure. Perhaps it wasn't simply an attraction. Looking at Jet now, even without hearing him actually say those words, she knew she meant something to him. Something important that he cared about and, her heart twisted at the thought, loved.

Katara tore her eyes away, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "I...I think I understand," she whispered. Beside her, Jet inhaled sharply. She turned to look at him. "What will happen if you turn me? I'll become a vampire, right?"

Jet nodded. "Immortal… but then you wouldn't be alone. You'd get to come with us."

For a moment, it didn't seem like a bad offer. Katara wrapped her arms around her legs once more as she squinted out into the distance. "I'd be a vampire… that drinks blood?" It was not a thought she relished.

"You will get used to it," Jet told her. "It's different when you're a blood vampire, Katara. It's not as horrible as most humans make it out to be. We don't waste the lives of those we drink from or have to hurt anyone-"

"I know," Katara told him quickly. She had heard all of it already from Aang. Perhaps she would get used to it, but an eternity of blood drinking was something she didn't know she could handle. She turned to him questioningly. "As a human, I would have to drink your blood to be turned, wouldn't I?"

"It's a simple blood exchange," Jet assured her. "It will not be painful, I promise you."

Katara's hand unknowingly reached for her neck and rubbed the side of it. Her eyes remained fixed on the river before them, glistening before their perch on a large boulder. "Is it like being mates?" she asked quietly. "The ones Azula was telling me about?"

Jet could've sworn his heart stopped at the question. He inwardly grimaced at the thought of who Katara's unwilling mate actually was and then fought down the thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. "Ah… no… I'm a blood vampire, Katara," he explained worriedly. "Bloods are incapable of turning humans into mates. That only happens with psychic vampires. With them, blood exchange is necessary as well, but also a… more _physical union_."

Katara's eyes widened slightly. The human woman took a deep breath. "A physical union…?"

Jet lowered his eyes, his brows knitting as he concentrated. "It is necessary for both bodies to be completely in sync and ready for the turning. Blood isn't the only thing exchanged. The minds are exchanged, too," Jet told her. "Everything you know, your mate would know. Everything he knows, you would know. You become tangled together, body and soul, mind and heart, for life. Because of that, it is the strongest bond between two vampires."

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Then she quickly chided herself. His words '…strongest bond between two vampires…' did not bring forth images of a life with Jet. An empty feeling welled up inside of her as a different life, one she suddenly longed for, made itself known. Jet's words brought forth images of a life with her and _Zuko_.

It was a life filled with comfort and affection, tender caresses and intent passing glances. Things she could barely imagine sharing with Jet were so vivid in her mind when it involved the ebony-haired, golden-eyed clan heir. A sudden wave of need washed over her, but was quickly shoved back by the reminder that he had a fiancée and, therefore, was out of her reach. The thought cut through to her very core.

"Katara," Jet's hand closed over hers as the other reached forward and wiped the clear, hot tears that began streaming from her eyes. Her lips pursed into a tight lip as she struggled to hold back a pained, heart-broken whimper. "Katara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault…" she choked out as she shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled her hand from Jet's. She lifted her hands and frantically wiped her eyes. "It's not your fault."

Jet's hands fell at his sides, unsure of what to do as he looked at the woman. _No… Zuko's mate. _The thought sent anger, still fresh from the night before, coursing through him. He didn't need to hear it from Katara to know that she was now crying because of Zuko. Somehow, Jet knew she was, and at the sight of Katara in tears, he resented the heir more than he had the previous night when they clashed swords.

"I'm sorry, Jet…" Katara's voice was trembling as she struggled to regain composure. _Not when thoughts of Zuko still invade my mind, nearly every waking moment_. Jet drew his attention back to her; his anger at Zuko vanished as her words forced him to listen. "I… I don't think I'm ready for this."

It wasn't a straight-forward rejection, but it still pained him to hear it. His heart sank. "Katara…" he began, his voice strained. His mind searched for something to say. "I… I'm not asking for you to decide now," Jet assured her quickly. "It is only an option, of course," he added as he looked down. "I may not be able to turn you into my mate, Katara, but I can still turn you…so you can stay with us…"

"I know… I…" Katara took another deep breath. "I appreciate it. I'm thankful that you… that you would even offer to turn me, Jet. I am very grateful… but…" she trailed off, a distressed look on her face as she tried to find the right words. "But I'm not… _ready_ for this."

Jet clenched his hands at his sides, trying to ignore the pain and jealousy. "It's all right," he assured her as calmly as he could. He looked up and offered her a warm smile. "Just know that I'm there when you need me, though."

Katara nodded her head. "Thank you…"

Jet stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "You should get back to camp. It's late and… you need your rest after tonight," he told her understandingly. Katara smiled softly and nodded. As he helped her off the boulder, Katara paused, pulled away from him and met his eyes.

"Everything is moving so fast for me right now…" she admitted quietly as she looked at him with sad eyes. "But… thank you for the offer, Jet."

"Anytime," he assured her. "Now get going. We have a long day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow."

Katara nodded slowly and then turned around and headed towards the camp. As her body disappeared into the dark forest, Jet allowed the smile to leave his face. A painful feeling of rejection swept through his body as he ran his hand through his unruly hair. Had he approached her too soon? Perhaps it was too soon to have even brought up the offer. He should've known after her reaction at the Bei Fong Estate. Cursing his impulsiveness, Jet scowled.

He took a step forward, intent on following Katara back to the camp, when he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. Brown orbs widened as he stumbled back, not nearly fast enough to escape the iron-like grip of one golden-eyed female hunter. A surge of pain slammed against his back as his body was pinned against the very boulder he and Katara had been sitting on just moments earlier.

Around his neck, long, pale fingers tipped with sharp nails nearly dug into his tanned flesh as burning eyes bore into his with fury. Beside her, he could see her other hand raised and crackling with blue sparks as she brought her face close to his.

"You have one breath to assure me that you were not doing what I think you were." Azula's voice dripped with murder as her hand gave his neck a firm squeeze.

Beneath her grip, Jet began to choke. "Azula!" he gasped out as his hands rose and gripped her wrist just enough to loosen her hold on his neck. "Azula, what are you doing!?" he hissed out in broken pants.

The female hunter seethed. Her grip tightned. "That is _not_ an explanation."

Without warning, she quickly released him and stepped back as he stumbled forward and rubbed his neck. He looked up at her, glaring. He could still sense her anger. "I take it you saw," he grumbled as he fixed the collar of his shirt.

"More than I would've liked," Azula replied coldly. "What do you think you're doing offering to _turn my brother's mate_?"

Jet's eyes quickly narrowed as he met Azula's glare. "I should ask you what you were doing eavesdropping," he snapped.

"_Answer my question_," Azula growled in a low, dangerous voice. Jet lifted his chin.

"It is none of your business, Azula," Jet told her coldly. "What I do with Katara is _my_ business."

"It_ is_ my business when _my_ _brother's mate_ is threatened," Azula snapped.

"Haven't you talked to Zuko? He doesn't want Katara!" Jet retorted sharply.

"I don't give a damn about what my brother _wants_," Azula hissed as she stalked forward. "This is about what he _needs_. The gods help you if you interfere." She glowered before Jet, exuding power and the willingness to use it against him.

Jet narrowed his eyes. "I'll say this one more time, Azula. This is between Katara and myself," he said before he turned around. "This has_ nothing_ to do with you."

He didn't make it another step before Azula suddenly appeared in front of him. Her hand shot forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt, drawing him close to her as she glared daggers at him.

"I'll only tell you this once," Azula told him clearly. "Never try anything like that again or I will deal with you _myself_ and that, old friend, is something you do not want." She shoved Jet away from her. "Don't get in destiny's way, Jet. I'll be watching you."

Gold eyes watched as Jet quickly collected himself and shot her an irritated look. Silently, he turned around and walked into the forest, scowling at her words, but knowing better than to argue with her when she was that fired up. Moments passed as Azula remained rooted in her spot, an angry look still on her face.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" a voice asked from around the river bend. Azula didn't bother looking back as Haru climbed over the rocks he had been hiding behind at Azula's order. "You told me that Zuko rejected Katara."

"Zuko's mind and words might've rejected her, but it's impossible for the rest of him to," Azula replied. "That foolish brother of mind has no idea what he's doing. He didn't even realize it when it first happened. By now, he should've already turned her."

"Do you think that's why Katara rejected Jet's offer?" Haru asked as he reached Azula's side.

"Amongst other reasons," the hunter replied. "Almost all turnings that blood vampires do are between a vampire and a human that are already lovers. Both are so intoxicated with each other that one of them is willing to bring one into their world while the other is willing to leave theirs behind. Jet may be there, but Katara is no where near that. At least for_ Jet_."

"Still," Haru insisted. "Would you really harm Jet if he continues?" he asked, slightly disbelieving.

"Haru," Azula purred coolly as she turned to look at him. "I am merely protecting my own. Since destiny has marked Katara as my brother's mate, her blood will inadvertently be just as pure as Zuko's. That makes her blood of mine and I am merely making sure that it comes to be," she assured him. She gently cupped the bottom of his chin and placed a warm, alluring kiss on his lips before parting quickly.

"Zuko will come around, Azula," Haru assured her as she slinked her arms around his neck. "Even if you have to lock them in a room together for a night."

"Hmm…" she smirked as her lips trailed down the side of his face, along his jaw line. "Trust me, Haru… one night is all it would take." She felt his heart rate spike and grinned with sadistic pleasure at his sudden embarrassment. His face started to heat up with an adorable blush and, inwardly, Azula frowned. As much as she would've loved to take advantage of the situation, she needed to speak to her brother. "But it's not tonight," she told him, sounding somewhat disappointed. "It is getting late. You need your sleep."

Haru blinked, a bit flustered, and nodded. "I suppose you're right…"

"Of course I am," Azula agreed as she stepped back and slid her arms off of his shoulders. "You've been traveling all day." She led him towards the edge of the forest and released his arm. "You go on ahead. I need to do a final patrol of the area."

Haru nodded. He stopped and turned around, giving her an intent smile as he reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Don't take too long," he whispered softly. He pressed his warm lips against her forehead and then stepped back. He gave her one final smile and then headed towards the camp.

As she watched his back melt into the shadows, Azula relished the feeling of warmth around her body. Her pale cheeks tinted with an uncharacteristic pink, something she would usually never allow to happen. However, things were different, special even, when she was with her mate.

_I only wish my brother would understand that…_ Azula frowned at the thought and turned around. Her eyes narrowed as concern for her brother's future arose. She hadn't lied when she told him she was doing this because she cared for him; however, she had other reasons. Ones she never felt necessary to dwell upon until she witnessed Jet's proposal to Zuko's fated human.

If, by some unholy chance, Jet did turn Katara, Azula theorized that there was a chance of something going wrong. If merely being with Jet hurt her, as felt with the emotional turmoil Katara exuded after that kiss, what would happen if Jet turned her? If her already-marked blood mingled with Jet's foreign blood in a turning, which had never happened before, would there be any negative repercussions to Katara?

What if Katara's previously marked blood rejected Jet's? Azula had heard of it happening between a psychic vampire and an unmarked human. The human would go into a state of physical shock and then become a blood vampire. Emotional strain was one thing, but a more dangerous, physical threat loomed over Katara—insanity and death.

Many humans-turned-vampires could not handle their new-found immortality and powers. Vampire history was littered with victims of a kind of blood-related rejection. Blood lust would overwhelm them. They were the ones randomly killing humans and leaving their dried husks of bodies for all to find. They were main reason why humans believed vampires were demonic spawn. Finally, it was they that were most often hunted.

Azula narrowed her eyes. There was a chance all that would happen if Katara's blood didn't automatically reject Jet's and she didn't die during the turning. Why didn't her brother realize that?

She easily jumped over a large stone that was in her way and continued on her search for her brother, eager to make her theory known. _Perhaps that would shake him out of his mindless, selfish haze, _shefrowned.

She doubted Zuko was anywhere near the camp. As everyone was congregating there at this moment, she doubted he'd willingly stay there to take part in their company. Her determination and assessment of her brother's actions were soon paid for. She trekked up the riverbank a small ways before catching a movement in the water. Further up stream, swimming in the middle of the river, was Zuko.

His clothes were folded neatly on the pebbled shore. In the distance, she could make out his head breaking the surface of the water before submerging himself once more. Azula took a deep breath in preparation for yelling at him.

"Azula!" She whirled around at the sound and scowled as Aang bounded over. "There you are; we've been looking all over for you."

"Not now, Aang, I need to speak to Zuko," Azula told him sharply.

"It's urgent," Aang insisted. "Suki and Toph need to tell you what's going on in the village we'll be arriving in tomorrow. Suki believes it's a target for the Dai Li."

"I'll be there in a bit," Azula snapped as she turned around, her eyes searching the water for her brother. "I need to speak to Zuko first."

"Azula-"

"Zuko!" Azula yelled over the sound of the river. Almost immediately, a dark-haired head broke the surface and turned in her direction.

"What is it!?" Zuko called out, looking annoyed that his swim was being disrupted.

"Come ashore! I need to speak to you immediately!"

"It can wait, Azula!" Zuko replied as he swam further away. Azula scowled.

"This instant, Zuko! It is imperative that I speak to you now!" she growled, irritated with his actions.

"Speak to me later! Have you already spoken to Suki and Toph about the village!?" Zuko asked. Azula shook her head and opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off. "Go and speak to them first! This is an order, Azula!"

A low growl sounded from Azula's throat. "Ignorant little…" she mumbled. She turned on her heel and marched past Aang. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Katara, are you going to the river?" Haru asked as he looked up from rolling up Azula's bedroll. 

"I need to fill my water skin," the tired-looking waterbender told him. She had dark rings under her eyes, proof of her inability to sleep the night before. Her mind had been too active, constantly bringing up and breaking down Jet's words and the words of her brother. She had finally succumbed to sleep before the dawn from sheer fatigue, only to have her body wake all too soon. "Do you need yours filled, too?"

"Yes, do you mind?" Haru asked. He quickly tied the bedroll up and then reached over to grab the water skin hanging on a shrub. He dusted it off and handed it to her. "Thank you!"

"I'll be back in a bit," Katara nodded. She slung the other water skin over her shoulder and headed towards the river. A yawn escaped her lips as she trudged forward. Along the way, she passed Aang and Toph, fresh from an early morning swim. As she saw the river beyond the trees ahead of her, voices sounded from its banks.

"Concentrate," a voice said. It was deep and gruff. Katara had never heard it before and automatically tensed. "You have to be able to visualize yourself shifting."

"I'm trying, Suki, I really am… but nothing's happening!" It was Sokka's voice. Immediately, the waterbender wanted to turn around and head further up the river to fill the water skins. Her brother's voice was suddenly more feared than the stranger's. She turned around and began walking in a different direction.

From the river's edge, Suki lifted her head. She sniffed the air. "Katara," she said, her voice nothing like Katara remembered as she called the fleeing waterbender. "It's just me! Please don't leave. I was only trying to teach Sokka how to shift into his cat form."

Sokka lifted his head in the direction Suki had called out to. Katara mentally swore and turned around. Running would only be more awkward as she had to travel with the two. Silently, she turned back around and walked out of the forest. Her eyes automatically landed on the large, brown furred cat standing just beside her brother. Familiar eyes looked at her from the body of the feline, and to the right of it, a pile of green clothes was folded neatly.

"Suki?" Katara mumbled stupidly.

The cat nodded. "Good morning. Excuse my voice," Suki explained. "When my body changes into my cat form, my voice changes, too."

Katara nodded dumbly. "I... I just came to fill up the water skins," Katara stammered. Her eyes darted away. "I'll just go fill them up stream."

"No, no," Suki said as she nudged Sokka towards his sister with her head. She then turned her long, sleek body and lowered her head. Her jaws opened and grabbed some pieces from her pile of clothes. "You just reminded me it's almost time to go. I need to change into my clothes, anyway," a casual, muffled voice said as she headed into the woods to change in private.

"No, it's fine…" Katara trailed off. Suki ignored her as she jumped into the forest, leaving the brother and sister alone. Katara bit her lip and looked away, unable to meet her brother's eyes. Clutching the water skins to her chest, she kept her eyes away from Sokka's as she headed towards the river.

As she knelt down and began bending water into the skins, Sokka shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, unsure of what to say. Ever since Katara left him the night before, they hadn't spoken. She had ignored him once she returned to camp, refusing to even look at him. He wasn't doing much better, and was hesitant and afraid to approach her. Was she still angry? Did she hate him? The questions were hounding him all night. However, time was running out for the two of them…

"So…" Sokka began as casually as he could. He looked down at his sister's back as she bent one more stream of water into the skins. "Nice morning, huh? Mmm… love the smell of… fresh… river… in the, um… morning…" He grimaced at how pathetic he sounded. Katara capped the water skins and stood up. Without a word, she turned around and headed back towards. Panic raced through Sokka. She was leaving and still hadn't said a word to him. "Katara, wait!"

He darted forward, using his speed to intercept her. Katara narrowed her eyes. "I need to get back to camp," she stated dully.

"Katara, can we please talk?" Sokka pleaded as he tried to meet her gaze.

Katara glared at the ground. "I don't have anything to say to you." Her voice was cold as she stepped around him.

"Katara," Sokka called out as he turned around. He looked at his sister's retreating figure desperately. "Katara, I don't have a lot of time left with you," he began in a shaking voice. "I don't want that remaining time to be like this. Soon, we'll have to part ways and I don't want to leave knowing you're mad at me, Katara. Please… you're my sister."

For a moment, the waterbender paused. She stood at the edge of the tree line, mulling over her thoughts. Sokka held his breath, silently hoping that his sister would finally start talking to him. Then Katara took a step forward and continued on her way. Sokka's heart sank as he slumped forward, dejected.

"I'm sorry," a voice said off to his side. Sokka lowered his head and shook it.

"It's not your fault, Suki," Sokka assured her quietly.

"I turned you," the werecat warrior reminded him. "I made you into a werecat and tied you to me. It's because of me you have to leave your sister."

Sokka shook his head and turned to look at her. Suki's clothes were back on after she shifted back into her human form. Her face paint had yet to be applied as she reached his side. "Don't apologize for that. You did what you had to do to save my life. Both Katara _and_ I realize that and are grateful," he told her. He looked back at the area where Katara had disappeared to. "I know my sister. She just needs more time."

"Time…" Suki inhaled deeply. "Time is something you two don't have much of." She stroked Sokka's arm comfortingly and then headed towards the camp. She found Katara standing by a mongoose dragon and tying her sleeping roll to its side. The werecat scanned the area once more. "Azula," she called out as she walked over. "May I ask a favor?"

The dark-haired heiress looked up and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "A favor? From me? I'm honored," she replied smoothly. She ordered Haru to finish the packing before walking towards Suki. "What is it, were-kitten? I'm quite busy."

"I need to speak to your brother's mate regarding Sokka. Do you mind?" Suki asked.

Azula resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Be my guest," she said as she waved her hand dismissingly. "If it'll calm her, do what you must. It's getting quite tiring being empathic to an emotionally torn human."

Suki smirked and nodded. "Whatever I can do to help ease your burden."

Azula turned around and looked at the group. "Katara," she called out. The woman who had just settled on to the back of the mongoose dragon looked up. "Get off the dragon. You'll be riding on Suki."

The blue-eyed brunette jerked her head back, surprised. "But…" Her eyes landed on the werecat still in her human form.

"She's tired from carrying your brother for the last two days," Azula snapped. "You're much lighter. The least you could do is switch places after she brought him all this way to see you."

Katara looked hesitant. She looked at Jet unsurely as he scratched the back of his head. He looked back at Katara and raised his hands to help her off. "Then what am I going to ride on all the way to the village?" Sokka asked, confused. "I can't shift into my cat state yet."

"Well, obviously, if your sister takes your place, you will have to take hers." Azula smirked.

"Azula, can't Suki and Sokka share our current rides?" Aang asked.

Azula shot him a deadly glare. "We have an entire day's travel to go through. The animals already carry several bodies and supplies. We don't have time to stop and let them rest. It would wear them out. As for the were-kitten, she has no problem joining us in her cat form while carrying some of the weight."

"Maybe when we're closer, Aang," Suki said as she headed for the bushes. "Then we'll join you on the dragons, but right now, we need their energy to get everyone there before sunset."

"Why can't one of them sit with Zuko?" Jet frowned.

"Because komodo rhinos hate carrying two riders, you know that," a deep voice replied. Zuko, from spirits only knew where, had suddenly arrived. He mounted the snorting, horned beast swiftly. "The rhino will start to buck once it gets uncomfortable enough. I don't want to risk it."

"You heard your leader," Toph said as she slid into her place in front of Aang on his mongoose dragon. "Hurry up and switch already. We're losing time!"

"It's an order, Jet." Zuko gave him a stern look and Jet frowned.

"Fine," the other hunter grumbled. "Come on, Katara." Jet held on to her hands and lifted her up. He set Katara back on the ground and turned towards the waterbender's brother. Sokka carried an equally annoyed look.

"Suki, I refuse to sit with him." Sokka whirled around, only to find his mate walking out of the bushes in the form of a large cat. "Suki, you can't be serious."

"I need to speak to her, Sokka," she said in a low voice. She dropped her discarded clothes at his feet. "Take these and hold on to them for me."

"Suki, you can talk to Katara later-"

"Sokka, there is no later," Suki growled as she glared as Sokka as best as she could. "You don't have much time with her left. If I talk to her now, maybe she'll talk to you when you get to the village. Otherwise, she'll just ignore you the rest of the time."

The newly turned werecat sucked in a sharp breath of air. "She's sensitive," Sokka told her in a quiet voice. "Just so you know." Suki gave a small nod. Frowning, he turned towards Jet and approached him hesitantly. As he and Katara passed each other, no words were exchanged. She didn't even bother looking at him as she walked past. Sokka closed his eyes tightly, silently praying that Suki would succeed where he failed.

It took another few minutes for Jet and Sokka's arguing on their placement atop the mongoose dragon to subside. When it finally did, the group began the long trek towards a small farming village where Suki had instructed her warriors to await their return.

As they rode through over the dirt road, Katara clung to the thick fur over Suki's neck. It was a different feeling from riding on the back of a lizard, but it was smoother and didn't move her from side to side as much. Silently, the waterbender studied the cat. Suki's human body was only half the cat's size. Sokka would probably be larger, she deduced, since he was bigger than Suki in their human form.

The werecat slowed down, allowing the others to get just far enough ahead so they couldn't hear them, but were still within sight. No one seemed to ask questions as Aang and Toph's voices continued to dominate the otherwise silent atmosphere.

"Is it comfortable enough?" Suki asked below her. Katara looked down and nodded, loosening her hold on Suki's fur. "It's fine, Katara. It doesn't hurt."

"I'm sorry… I thought I might be pulling too hard," Katara replied. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"No, no, you're fine," Suki assured her. "Your brother is much heavier…" she trailed off. "Katara, I want to talk to you and apologize."

"For what?" Katara asked, looking down at the back of Suki's head. "You haven't done anything, Suki."

"I turned your brother," Suki told her softly. "I turned him and took him away from you… I didn't know, at the time, that he had a little sister he was searching for. Had I known, I-"

"Please don't apologize for saving my brother's life," Katara told her sternly. "I am grateful to you, Suki. If it weren't for you, I would've lost him completely. I really am happy to know he's alive."

Even as she spoke, Suki could hear the pain lacing her words. Katara was sincere, yet understood the price that had to be paid. "I'll take care of him, Katara," Suki told her solemnly. "Your brother… he is my mate now. I'll take care of him; I swear it."

"I know you will," Katara said. "I trust you. My brother is safe in your hands. He'll be happy."

"He hopes you will be, too," Suki told her as they trailed behind the others. "Your brother doesn't want to leave you, Katara. I don't want him to either, but a human can't stay with werecats."

"I know," Katara insisted, her hands tightening around Suki's fur. "I know that. I understand that."

"Then why haven't you spoken to him?" Suki asked. "Are you angry?"

"It's not that I'm angry at _him_," Katara said, her voice raising. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before opening her mouth once more. "I'm not angry at Sokka… I just don't know what to say to him," Katara admitted as her eyes crinkled up. "When he said that you two were mates and that you turned him… it was like I was suddenly forgotten. Like I was being left behind and no one cared."

"That's not true, Katara," Suki interjected strongly. "Sokka cares very much._ I _care very much."

"It doesn't matter," Katara said as her voice strained. "Sokka is leaving with you soon. We'll all be parting ways, eventually. I'm going to miss him, but I don't want to hold him back…" She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. "It's better to start putting some distance between us now."

Suki lowered her head slightly. "That's a lie and you know it," she stated in a low voice. "Katara, in a few hours, we'll arrive at the village. By this time tomorrow, we will probably part ways. That doesn't give you a lot of time to spend with your brother. You _will_ regret not speaking to him."

Katara lowered her eyes and stared deeply at Suki's back. "I just don't know what to say to him…" she whispered painfully. _Except don't leave me…_

The rest of the ride to the village was silent. As the sun set on the horizon, Suki quickened her walk to catch up with the others. The village could be seen in the distance as the forest around them suddenly ended and turned into carefully tended rice paddies. It was then that Suki requested to stop so she could shift into her human form. Cats her size were foreign to the village and she didn't want to alarm the humans within.

"We can carry one more!" Aang said cheerfully as Katara and Suki stood between the mongoose dragons.

"Zuzu," Azula said ahead of them. "Do carry Katara the rest of the way," she said sweetly as she smirked at her brother's back. "That way Suki can ride with Aang and Toph. We can't exactly have the heiress to Kyoshi walking in the mud while we ride, now, can we?"

Zuko shot her a dangerous glare. "There is still the issue of the komodo rhino bucking under two riders. It's not safe."

"Just a few more paces to town? Surely, your rhino can carry her that far. And I'm sure if anything happened, you'd _protect_ her," Azula remarked, her voice carrying an underlying threat.

"She can trade places with me," Sokka said, already lifting his leg to slide off the back of the mongoose dragon. "Katara-"

"It's fine," Zuko said as he lifted one leg over the side of his beast and casually slid down to its side. "Katara can ride on my rhino."

A pleased smirk crossed Azula's red lips as Sokka's argument was quickly silenced by a look from Suki. Katara hesitantly looked forward. Zuko was standing by the rhino, holding the reins in one hand as the other waited for hers to aid her onto the beast. "Quickly, Katara," Azula smiled. "We can't keep the werecats waiting."

"Right…" Katara nodded. She kept her eyes downcast as she walked up to Zuko. With each step, she could feel her heart rate quickening. She didn't even notice she had arrived in front of him until his hand wrapped around hers. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as a shocking sensation coursed through her body from where his flesh met hers.

For a second, their eyes met and Katara's mind went blank. "Hold on to the reins," he instructed her. Her mouth opened to reply, but no words came out. A second later, she felt his other arm go around her waist before she was lifted onto the back of the rhino. Zuko looked up at her, casually making sure she was seated correctly on the saddle as the flush-faced woman gripped the reins with everything she had in her. Zuko looked back down and reached for the rhino's head piece.

Zuko had felt it, too. The shock that invaded their bodies at a single touch served to remind him that she was still waiting. Waiting and ready to be taken and turned by him and only him. It reminded him that no one would ever feel that way against him except her. It also reminded him that he couldn't have her, sobering any desires that might have sudden arisen.

"Zuko," Azula's voice sounded irritated behind him. "Aren't you going to get on the rhino?"

"Didn't I just say it was dangerous for two people to ride on him?" Zuko said as he took hold of some of the reins attached to the rhino's head piece. "I don't want to risk Katara getting hurt," he answered calmly. He glanced back at his sister and smirked. "I'll walk."

He didn't bother looking back to watch Azula's reaction. Instead, he patted the rhino's side and pulled it forward. Did his sister think he was stupid enough to fall for such a ridiculous attempt to place Katara and him together? To be surrounded by Katara's scent, to have her wrapped in his arms, to have her heart beating against his would drive him mad. Merely touching her hand sent shocks up and down his body. What more would her body against his do? Distance between them, now more than ever, was necessary.

Katara held on to the reins of the komodo rhino. Her eyes glanced down at the black-haired vampire leading the way. Poised and perfect, he never looked back to see how she was fairing, and she found herself feeling disappointed. She inwardly chastised herself. Did she really want to be put through the uncomfortable few moments seated in front of him, her body pressed against his as she was held in place by strong arms and legs? In front of everyone, including her own brother?

A blush invaded her face as a resounding 'yes' came to mind. She looked down at her hands, happy that no one could see her expression with her riding ahead of them.

"Suki!" a voice called up the worn dirt road. Katara lifted her head. Several young women, all wearing uniforms similar to Suki's, were waiting at the edge of the village and waving.

Katara felt her heart drop at the sight. The waving and smiling Kyoshi warriors suddenly made Katara's heart twist. This leg of their journey was over. She would not travel with her brother ever again.

* * *

"I'm going to get washed up," Suki said with a smile. "And catch up with the other girls at the bath house. We'll go get something to eat afterwards. Is that all right?" 

"Sounds good," Sokka said. They stood in the small room within one of the houses in the village. Upon reaching the warriors, Suki began to separate everyone. Some villagers took their mounts to be fed, bringing with them Aang and Toph to care for the animals. Azula, Haru, and Zuko were offered a place to stay with another family while Suki insisted Katara stay with her and Sokka. Jet told them he would go stay with Aang and Toph before walking off.

Katara stood in her spot and stared at the plain wooden walls of the room as Suki gathered some clothes and headed out the door. It closed behind her and Sokka turned to face his sister. The small, sparsely furnished room suddenly felt confining and crowded. Silently, Katara called out for Suki to return and not leave her alone with her brother. Instead, she stood up straight and began to walk right past him.

"I'm going for a walk," she stated simply as she opened the door.

"Oh! That sounds nice. Let me join-" Sokka started, but the door slammed shut before he could even finish his sentence.

Outside, Katara quickly headed for the door and out into the street. She made it past several houses by the time Sokka caught up with her. "I said I was going for a walk," she stated shrilly as she quickened her speed.

"I know," Sokka nodded as he kept up with her easily. "I said I'd join you."

_I really wish you wouldn't_, she thought, in irritation. She didn't want to be near Sokka at that moment. She just wanted to put as much distance between them as possible, and hope the distance would make the parting less painful. Without saying a word, she continued on. She focused on the path ahead of her, her eyes steadily adjusting to the moonlight as Sokka walked half a pace behind her. For a while, they said nothing to each other. Then Sokka broke the tense silence with a jovial voice, one almost desperate to make things seem better between them.

"It's a nice night out, isn't it?" he said, sounding happy. "Clear skies… stars… still doesn't have anything on the lights back home, though, right?" His eyes looked over at her expectantly. She didn't say a word.

Katara bit her lower lip to keep from replying. He knew how much she missed watching the southern lights. Why did he have to bring it up? Katara refused to answer and continued on, silently praying for Sokka to leave her alone.

"Remember how Dad used to tell us stories to go along with the lights? I don't know what you and Mom were thinking. Dad's stories were great!" Sokka insisted enthusiastically. "Like the one about penguin sledding wars. Remember how we tried to act it out the next day? We almost froze playing for so long and Mom got so mad at Dad for giving us those ideas. I really miss those days."

_Gods, don't you think I do, too_? Katara wanted to ask. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to repress the nostalgic feeling welling inside of her. She missed those carefree childhood days more than words could even describe.

"I remember when we were trying to explain it to Lee and Hope and how they wanted to try it so badly," Sokka laughed. "So they tried to sled down a muddy bank. Ying couldn't believe how dirty they got! But that's no where near as dirty as that time we were playing by the artic squid Dad and Uncle Bato had just dragged on shore. Remember?"

_Remember?_ Katara wanted to scoff. She could remember it clearly. They had wanted to see who could climb up the slain beast first and scampered up its side, only to fall into the opening their father had cut into its side. Somehow, they managed to get ink all over their blue clothes. When their Gran-Gran saw them, the old woman screamed and dropped the ladle she had been holding. If she could go back, Katara would've gladly lived it all over again.

"I miss those times…" Sokka smiled sadly as his eyes moistened. He slowed down as he looked over at his sister. "Katara," he began carefully. "You know I'll miss you, too, right?" Ahead of him, Katara froze in her tracks. "Katara?"

Her shoulders heaved as she whirled around. Miss her? He'll miss her? He would leave her behind, alone for the first time in her life. Left behind by her only remaining family and that was all he could say? That he would miss her? Tear-filled eyes looked back at him, filled with hurt as she struggled to speak. "Then why are you leaving me!?" she cried out suddenly.

Sokka's arms remained limp at his sides. "Katara-"

"You talk about how you miss everything, but that doesn't stop you from leaving!" Katara cried. "I miss those things, too! I didn't want anything to change, but it did! And now it's changing again! You're leaving me! Mom and Dad and Gran-Gran… they're all gone and you're all I have left! Now, you're leaving, too, and all you can say is that you'll miss me?" she scoffed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Katara, you know I can't help it," he told her sadly. "You know this is beyond my hands. If I could bring you with me, I would!"

"I don't know what to do anymore, Sokka!" Katara shouted as she threw arms in front of her. "I know I'm being selfish, but I can't help it! You don't understand! You have Suki! You have the werecats! What do I have, Sokka? Nothing! It's not fair! All I have is you and you're leaving me…" she choked out violently. "You're leaving me and… and… I don't want you to leave…"

Sokka ignored his own tears as he wrapped his arms around Katara and brought his sister into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Katara…"

Her shaking fingers dug into her brother's shirt as warm tears dampened the cloth. "Don't leave me alone," Katara cried, almost painfully. "Please don't leave me…"

Sokka closed his eyes tightly and rested his chin on top of his sister's head. His father, his mother, had entrusted him with his younger sister. They entrusted her to him, believing he would always take care of her. He always believed he would, too. Then the world turned on them and suddenly, they were in two different worlds and one couldn't follow the other.

"I'm sorry…" Sokka whispered. To his parents? To his sister? He wasn't sure any more. "I'm so sorry…" Katara's broken sobs rocked against him as he tried to soothe her by stroking the back of her head the way their mother used to do. With every choked, distressed cry, Sokka felt even more and more helpless. All he could do was live that moment with his sister for as long as he could.

He wasn't sure how long they were standing there. They had walked a good distance from the village and Suki and the others, he realized, would be searching for them. Sokka took a deep breath, about to pull away from his sister, when the breeze turned and a foreign blood scent reached his nose.

Katara felt Sokka tense. His arms tightened around her and she lifted her head. Still sniffing, she crinkled her eyes as her brother's narrowed ones scanned the area. "Sok-"

"Shh…" Sokka said, his voice suddenly serious and wary. "I smell vampires, Katara… and not the ones we came here with."

Tearful blue eyes widened as the realization slammed into her. "Where?" Katara breathed out, shaking. Sokka didn't answer. Instead, he jerked his head towards the rice paddies around them.

"As quietly as you can, slide into the paddy below us," Sokka instructed. Katara frowned. Sokka gently released her and moved them towards the edge of the dike they had been walking on, as casually and carefully as he could. "Get down there."

"What? Why?" she frowned. The rice fields were lined with rows of freshly transferred rice stalks in knee deep, muddy water.

"Water, Katara," Sokka told her sternly. "Stay close to the water." Suddenly, his hand was over her mouth and Sokka pulled them both into the edge of the rice paddy quickly. They slid down the earth barrier that separated one paddy from the next before coming to a stop on the muddy embankment.

Carefully, Sokka released his sister as he pressed himself against the barrier. "Are they a threat?" Katara asked quietly.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "I don't know… I've never smelled them before…" He looked at his sister and gave her a knowing nod, as if telling her to prepare herself. For a moment, it was almost like they were mercenaries again and all that mattered was surviving. "I'm going to take a look."

Katara bit her lip. She bent a ball of water towards her in preparation and then gave him a nod. Sokka's eyes drew themselves upwards, over to the edge of the earthen barrier. Carefully, he dug his feet into the side of the barrier and pulled himself up. Sokka readied himself for what he was about to see, but the sudden gasp at the sight of two men in green couldn't be stopped.

As soon as the sound escaped his lips, the figures turned around. "There!" Sokka pushed himself back as he was pointed out.

"Kata-ah!" Her name was cut off with a pained grunt.

"Sokka!" A chunk of earth flew forward, slamming into Sokka's side as he turned to look at his sister. Like a child's doll, Sokka's body was thrown forward, skidding into the knee-high waters of the ride paddy before rolling to a stop. "Sokka!" Katara screamed, horrified.

"I knew I smelled another one! Human!" Katara's head whipped upwards as she saw a foreboding-looking male, draped in green, peer over the edge of the barrier. Suddenly, a heavy pressure was wrapping itself around Katara's legs.

"Katara!" Stumbling though the paddy, Sokka was desperately trying to stand up.

"Sokka, don't move!" Katara screamed. She raised her arms and twisted her body, moving a large chunk of water over her head and slamming into the earthbender above her. The distraction only lasted a moment, but it was enough to loosen Katara's legs from the mud. She jumped into the knee high water, turning only to blow an ice-causing breath over the soaking bender.

As she stumbled through the recently planted rice, she focused on bending some more water. Stream after stream was directed back to the agent behind her, freezing almost on impact and encasing his body in ice.

"Katara!" Sokka grabbed his sister's shoulders and pulled her behind him. "We have to get back to the others! We have to get you somewhere safe!"

"They're Dai Li, Sokka! We have to stop them!" Katara yelled as she prepared another attack.

"Katara, we have to get back to the village!" Sokka insisted. Katara looked back from her brother to the two Dai Li agents and then back again to her brother.

"Fine!" she growled angrily. She raised her arms, bringing up the water from the paddy and collecting it beneath them. Adrenaline rushed through her body as energy flowed around her. Her body called for all the water she could bear, wrapping it around them like a protective shield, deflecting the chunks of earth being hurled at them from the edge of the field.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she twisted her body, ordering the water to follow her orders obediently. They rose above the fields and Sokka held onto his sister as the water lifted them off the ground. Like a liquid whirlwind, they glided from one field of water to another, as fast as Katara could carry them.

Sokka looked towards the village and his grip on his sister tightened. "They're already in the village!" His voice rose as Katara struggled to look and keep her focus at the same time. Beyond the swirling liquid around her, past the mud and the uprooted rice plants, she could see the tell-tale glowing of fire.

Her heart stopped. It was happening all over again. Her eyes began to rim with tears. The smoke, the burnt bodies, the crumbled buildings. Sokka felt the water whip past him dangerously. He was no stranger to his sister's bending, especially when she was overtaken with intense emotion. An entire iceberg had been sunk all those years ago, the night they lost their parents, at his sister's hands.

He looked down at her eyes. Clear, deep blue, and consumed with determination. It was times like this that he worried about her the most. Times when she did what she felt she had to do, risking herself in the process. "I have to put out the fire!"

"You need to get somewhere safe!" Sokka insisted.

"Sokka, I'm the only waterbender here!" she yelled over the roar of the water around them. "I'm the only one who can put it out!"

"I'm not letting you go at it alone!" Sokka yelled. "I'm not going to leave you, Katara! Not now!"

"Now you don't have a choice!" Katara screamed. She raised one hand as she looked over at her brother. "The village will _burn_ if I don't stop it," she told him in a shaking voice. "And people, _innocent people_, will die. I can't let that happen again." Sokka's eyes widened. Water began to surrounding him and he fought it.

"Katara!" he yelled as she bent the water around him. It tightened around his body, ripping him away from his sister. "Katara, no! Wait!"

"Find Suki and the others and take care of the Dai Li!" Katara told him. She flung her arm forward and Sokka screamed. The water wrapped around his body and pulled away from the main cyclone Katara was controlling. As gently as she could, Katara bent the water carrying her brother further into the village as she stopped at the edge.

She towered over the burning structures. She could hear screaming from inside over the sound of the water, as if the cries of the trapped villagers called to her and her alone. She could remember her mother's screams and for a moment, the cries of the villagers were almost the same.

Every muscle in her body moved, twisting several fields worth of water over the burning houses, dousing the flames dancing across the roofs almost immediately. Katara fell towards the ground, tumbling to a stop on the dirt as she looked up. Streams of steam rose into the air from the charred houses. Inside, she could still see the glow of fire and hear the panicked yells. Scrambling to her feet, Katara turned towards the rice fields.

Her arms rose, summoning as much water as she could before turning her body and sending the liquid towards the nearest house. More water was needed. Parts of the houses were still on fire. Screaming could still be heard. Cries of children. Again and again, her body repeated the movements, bending stream after stream of water into the houses and willing them to extinguish whatever fire was left inside.

All she knew was bending. All she felt was the strain of her body as she moved. So consumed was she with the task, that she didn't see the figures in green approaching. It wasn't until she felt the earth tremble beneath her feet that she realized she wasn't alone. Katara turned around, preparing to divert the water-turned-ice spears in her arms towards her attacker.

Green wasn't the first thing she saw. Instead, her eyes caught the movements of pieces of gray stones moving together in the shape of a glove. Her arms moved of their own accord, summoning back the spears and reforming them into smaller shields. Frantic movements sent them forward, slamming into the stone pieces before shattering in midair. One arm rose, bending more water from the nearly dried out field, as the other struggled to use the remaining water as a shield.

Behind her, the smell of smoke still filled the air. The fires were not completely out and people were still trapped inside. Beyond their doors, only she stood between them and two Dai Li agents. Her blood was pounding in her ears. The earth was shaking beneath her and she was stumbling back, desperately trying to keep herself steady as she brought the last stream of water forward.

A fire burned from the corner of her eye. The shouts within a house barricaded by earth cried out of help. Katara made her choice. The water flew around her and she turned around. The last of the field water flew into another house. Before Katara could bend any excess water from the ground, a sharp pain cut through her leg. A scream escaped her lips as she stumbled forward, her eyes immediately being drawn to the red stain that began to soak the fabric around her legs.

Gritting her teeth, she raised her arms and raised a shield of water-logged earth. The sounds of stone slamming into the shield echoed in her ears as stray pieces flew past her, cutting her exposed arms, her cheek… Her eyes widened. She could feel it. A sharp, heated pain of something boring into her side. Then for a brief moment, she heard nothing… felt nothing.

A growl echoed through the night air as a sharp whistling cut through. Katara saw the glimmering gold fan fly through the air, its edges sharper than razors as it slid through flesh and bone easy as a knife through whale blubber. Smooth and quick, without so much as a sound. It was only when the agent fell to his knees, his head tumbling off his neck, did Katara realize he had been decapitated.

She heard shouting in the distance as large, dark-colored beasts descended upon the remaining Dai Li, allowing their claws and teeth to tear into his flesh as he cried out in pain. Cloth ripped, bones cracked, and the sickening sound of skin being torn off still living flesh were all that could be heard over the screaming.

Then she saw her brother. "Katara! Katara!" She could hear him, but his voice was different. He sounded so far away. Her knees shook and she crumbled to the ground. "Katara!"

"Someone get one of the hunters!" Suki called. She snatched her fan, the very one that had beheaded Katara's attacker, off the ground as she ran forward.

Katara felt herself fall back. The scene she saw shifted from the werecats to the smoke-filled night sky. Arms caught her before she hit the ground. She could make out horrified blue eyes. "Someone get the hunters!" Sokka cried as he cradled his sister's body.

"Sokka…"

"Don't talk, Katara. Don't move!" Suki said as she knelt down beside her and tore open the side of Katara's shirt. She let out a small hiss as she saw the wound. Blood poured out with every pulse. The piece that hit Katara had caught her in the middle of turning her body. It had dug straight into her mid section, but not before ripping a good portion of skin open.

"The fire, Sokka…" Katara wheezed.

"It's out, Katara," Sokka told her as he gripped her hand tightly in his. "It's all out. You saved all those people."

"Good…" Katara smiled. When did it become so difficult to breathe?

"What happened here!?" Azula's voice boomed over them as she reached them. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the fallen waterbender. "Are you insane!? Taking on the Dai Li!?"

"Now is not the time, Azula!" Suki yelled. "Someone needs to help her!"

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Sokka implored. "You can save her, can't you!?"

"Move out of the way," Azula growled as she knelt beside Katara to inspect the wound. Her eyes narrowed. Katara had internal injures. If they didn't heal the ruptured organs and close the wound soon, she wouldn't make it. "Toph!" she shouted. "Prepare a shelter! Aang, light a fire to keep her warm!" Obediently, the lycanthrope slammed her feet on the ground and raised her arms, sending stone slabs rising over the earth and creating a hut over Katara's body.

Aang dumped an arm-load of dried vegetation in one corner as he stumbled in. He quickly created a stone ring around it and then lit it on fire. As the flames illuminated the small, earthbender-created room, it was clear to everyone just how much blood Katara was losing.

"Azula, what's going on?!" Haru's voice called into the shelter as he reached the group with Jet.

"What's wrong with Katara?" Jet gasped as he entered the room. The scent of fresh blood filled his senses, quickly becoming overwhelming.

"Where is Zuko?!" Azula demanded as she looked up.

Haru's eyes were fixed on the blood pooling around Katara. "I…" his voice was shaking. "I saw him heading after the last few Dai Li-"

"Go get him!" Azula growled viciously. Haru didn't move and Azula scowled angrily. "Toph, Aang, Haru! _Now_!" she barked. Without asking questions, the three separated and ran off in separate directions.

"Katara, Katara, what's wrong?" Jet asked frantically as he knelt down across from Azula. His hand reached for Katara's free one.

"Don't let her talk!" Sokka growled. "She needs to conserve her energy!"

"Hold her still," Azula ordered. She placed her fingers on Katara's neck and pressed down quickly. Katara's eyes widened as the searing pain seemed to dull. "That's the only pressure point I bothered learning from Ty Lee. It'll have to do," she explained. "I numbed part of her body… but not all of it. This is going to hurt and she's going to buck. Suki! Hold her legs down. Sokka, hold her shoulders!"

Katara could feel hands holding her down as Azula placed one pale hand against Katara's blood-stained skin. She glanced down at the waterbender's face and silently warned her.

A deafening scream shook the shelter as Azula's fingers slipped into the wound, searching for the piece of stone still lodged somewhere inside. Tears streamed down Katara's face as Azula grimaced.

"You're hurting her!" Sokka yelled.

"The stone has to come out!" Azula growled. Her finger tips brushed against something hard and she quickly fished it out. She tossed the piece of stone over her shoulder, not bothering to waste any more time on it, and leaned forward. Her lips sealed around the wound. Hot, fresh blood made contact with her tongue and she hissed. Her eyes widened as she jerked her head back, quickly wiping the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong!?" Suki gasped.

"It's bitter…" Azula said in a low voice. "Too bitter… I can't stay down there long enough to- "

"Then move!" Jet said. He was already on his feet, rushing around Sokka. "I'll heal her."

"Jet." Azula warned, only to watch him sit beside her and lean forward. His hands carefully placed themselves on Katara's stomach to hold her in place.

"Gods!" Jet's eyes watered as the taste flooded his senses. His eyes narrowed determinedly. "I'm not going to let a little bitter stop me from helping you, Katara."

"Katara," Sokka said as he squeezed his sister's hands gentle. "Stay awake, okay? Stay awake."

"I can still feel it…" Katara whimpered.

"Don't talk, Katara," Suki insisted. "Just concentrate on breathing and staying conscious."

"Jet?" Azula asked. She watched him struggling, his face reddening painfully as the taste grew stronger. Ideally, in order to heal the injured organs, a vampire would've had to basically lick the organ. The stone piece hadn't penetrated Katara deep enough that they would not have been able to reach the injuries. The problem lay in Katara's blood keeping them at bay.

Jet's head shot up, as his blood-streaked mouth gasped for air. "It's burning. Azula… her blood is burning… I can barely get near her-"

"This is no use," Azula scowled. "We need Zuko here."

"Why do we need Zuko?" Sokka demanded. "You're both vampires! You both should be able to heal the wound!"

"We can't heal the wound if we can't get to it!" Azula snapped. "We need Zuko here! Only Zuko can take the blood long enough for her heal!"

"Why does it have to be Zuko!?" Sokka growled.

"Because Katara's blood won't reject him!" Azula hissed.

Suddenly, Jet was up. His hands turned into fists at his sides as pained, helpless tears rimmed his eyes. _If Zuko is what it takes to save you…_

"Jet!" Azula shouted. Without another world, Jet ran out of the shelter's sole exit. "Jet!"

He ran blindly, his heart racing in his chest as he tore off into the direction he had last seen Zuko heading. Why? Why now when Katara was on the verge of bleeding to death was Zuko no where to be seen? A thousand times, Jet cursed Zuko and a thousand times, he prayed that he would find him. Under different circumstances, he would never fetch Zuko only to bring him to Katara. However, she lay fatally wounded. Without a vampire's abilities to heal her, she wouldn't make it. And Jet knew he would do anything to save her, even if it was dragging Zuko back to that shelter.

The scent of fresh blood, fresh vampire blood, first alerted Jet to a vampire's presence. He immediately turned in that direction and dashed through the trees. The familiar sound of blades cutting through someone's neck made him quicken his speed. As Jet broke through the forest, he came across several bodies, all headless, strewn on the ground. Before them, a darkly dressed vampire stood remaining, silently pouring acid over the bodies of his prey.

"Zuko!" Jet gasped, breathless. The clan heir remained silent as he continued his task. "Zuko! You have to get back to the village! Zuko!" Frantically, Jet sprung forward. His hands grabbed Zuko's arms, turning him to face him. "Zuko! Listen to me!" Jet pleaded desperately. "The Dai Li got Katara!" Jet's grip tightened, his eyes crinkling as he stood in front of Zuko with a pleading expression on his face. "She's bleeding to de-"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Two remaining vials of acid were suddenly pressed into his hands as Zuko tore Jet off of him. "Finish this," he ordered, his voice hard and cold as he turned his back on Jet.

The blood vampire stumbled back from Zuko's sudden push, and looked down at the vials. He lifted his head up and looked around. Zuko had vanished.

Further away, Zuko could feel his heart slamming against his chest as anxiety began to wrap around him. _The Dai Li got Katara… she's bleeding… Dai Li… Katara… bleeding._ Sobering words echoed in his mind as he flew through the forest. All around him, the trees were a blur as he ran in the direction his instincts told him to go. Nothing stood in his path as he tore through, his mind focused on Katara and only Katara. As if his body knew that, it moved on its own, leading him to her as if being pulled by some unknown force.

His chest was tightening the closer he got to the village, unsure of what to expect. If the gods and spirits had any mercy at all, she would still be alive. He prayed. Silently he prayed for Katara to wait for him. He assured her he would be there soon, just to hold on a bit longer. Just a bit longer or else he would never forgive himself for not being able to save her. It was strange. He was so willing to part ways with her, but to lose her to death… Zuko couldn't even imagine it.

His body flew out of the forest, his eyes zoning in on the earth shelter that stood out before the village. His eyes narrowed as his heart quickened. The closer he came, the stronger her scent became, and it was strong. He could smell her blood flooding the area and for the first time, he hated the smell. Too much blood was being lost. Too much time had been wasted. Ahead of him, a red-dressed female slipped from the entryway into the shelter.

"We'll talk later, Zuko," Azula's deadly voice hissed as he arrived before her. She emerged, her hands and lips still tinted red with blood. "You have quite a task ahead of you."

Zuko shot her a glare, not in the mood to hear her condescending voice as he slipped into the earthbender-created hut. Inside, Sokka was kneeling with Katara's head resting on his lap. One hand held one of hers tightly as the other wiped the sweat off her brow. Suki sat at her side, her hands pressing down on a blood-stained rag against Katara's body as she struggled to keep the tears from falling. Gentle, reassuring words were being whispered.

"Katara," Suki looked down at the young woman. "It'll be all right. Zuko's here."

Zuko clenched his fists at his side. He should've been there from the beginning. Silently, he came to her side. There was so much blood on the ground as he fell to his knees beside her. Suki removed the rag and Zuko felt rage swell up inside of him directed at whoever did this to her. "Tell me what happened later," Zuko murmured icily as Suki stood up. He looked at Sokka, his eyes darkened. "Leave us."

"No," Sokka narrowed his eyes. "I'm not leaving Katara," he insisted

"I don't need you here distracting me!" Zuko snapped. "The last thing I need is you yelling at me if she cries out in pain! So get out!"

"No-"

"Go…" Katara wheezed out. Her fingers unclasped Sokka's hand as she looked up at him beseechingly. "I'll be all right… he's saved me before," she added weakly, offering her brother a pained smile.

Sokka's eyes watered. "I don't want to leave you…"

A small breath choked out of Katara's mouth, as crinkled eyes looked up at him. "It's beyond my hands," she whispered, almost finding the situation amusing. _ Almost_. "I'm sorry."

"Sokka, we have to go," Suki insisted. She gently lifted Katara's head off of Sokka's lap and placed her gently on the ground before taking hold of Sokka's arm. She pulled him up and led him towards the door. She gave Zuko a nod of her head as she pulled Sokka away. The Water Tribe-born warrior looked back down at his pale, blood-soaked sister as he was lead outside. This wasn't the way he wanted to lose her.

"Toph," Azula's voice ordered sharply from outside the shelter. "Seal the door; leave only the hole at the top for the smoke and air."

"Understood." A rumbling of earth filled the small shelter as the entryway closed off.

"The rest of you head back to the village. Make sure all the villagers are safe," Azula barked, immediately taking command as her brother became indisposed. "Jet," she turned to the last remaining vampire that had just returned. "Stay here and guard the hut. No matter what you hear, Katara's screams or other, do not interfere. Do you understand me?"

It was a threat more than a question and Jet nodded his head. "I would gladly give her up if Zuko could save her," he told her coldly.

Azula lifted her chin. "Remember those words," she hissed. She turned on her heel and stalked off purposefully.

Jet looked back at the sealed shelter behind him. He raised a hand and placed it on the solid earth wall, his fingers digging into it as he closed his eyes tightly. Shame washed over him as he dwelled on how unfair it was. He claimed to love Katara, that he was willing to turn her and bring her into their world. Yet, when she lay bleeding to death, he was helpless. Absolutely helpless.

Zuko, who rejected her, who refused to go through with the bond, was the only one who could save her. Jet tilted his head back and looked up at the sky beseechingly. The smoke was starting clear up and the stars were becoming visible once again. He would give the world if he could trade places with Zuko. He would give his life if Zuko could just save hers.

* * *

As soon as the entryway sealed shut, Zuko grasped her hand tightly in his. "Stay with me," he told her quietly as he placed his hand carefully over her stomach. "Don't fall asleep. Just breathe in and out, Katara. Just breathe." Her eyes were still filled with tears from the pain as she tried to nod. 

Zuko brought her cold hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against her knuckles. Before she could even respond, he bent down and sealed his lips over the gash on her side. Her eyes widened at the foreign feeling. She could feel him inside of her, working on healing the wounds caused by the Dai Li's stone glove piece. She had braced herself for pain, just as she had when Azula and Jet tried. Instead, she felt her body relax. A dull heat came from his hand placed across her abdomen, and the throbbing, unbearable pain from her side began to fade.

Each pulse brought forth a strange, tingling feeling. She could almost feel wounds closing as the gentle lapping sounds came from where Zuko was focused. Her eyes closed as she focused on evening her breathing. It was an unreal feeling. Almost like a dream. Where Azula and Jet had sent her body spasming with pain at their attempts to heal her, Zuko's touch had the exact opposite affect. Even Azula's attempt at using pressure points to relieve the pain was nothing compared to the feel of his skin against hers.

_Was this what they meant that only Zuko could do it? _

Beside her, the vampire lapped up the blood, cleaning the wound as best as he could. Every so often, he would raise his head and check on Katara, afraid that he was hurting her or that she had lost consciousness. Every tremble, every shudder, and every gasp that came from her scared him, but he couldn't risk stopping so soon. Her hand gripped his tightly, unwilling to let go as she tilted her head back against the ground, her lips parted as sharp, jagged breaths escaped. Beneath his hand, he could feel the shallow rise and fall of her body as her breathing quickened. Finally, he raised his head.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, worriedly. The lower portion of his face glistened with fresh blood as his golden eyes settled over her face. Before him, Katara's chest heaved up and down, the soft mounds barely covered by strips of blood-stained white cloth as broken pants rushed from her mouth. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. "Katara?"

"Is it over?" she wheezed out. Her eyes opened as she turned her head, looking at him with a confused expression. Her cheeks were regaining their color.

His hand squeezed her reassuringly. "Almost… we're almost done," he told her. "You're doing a good job, Katara. Just stay with me."

"I'll stay…" Katara whispered as she rested her head back. She bit her lower lip as she felt his tongue trace the outline of her wound. _Spirits, I'll stay…_

The vampire closed his eyes as his sense of touch took over. A warm, wet tongue ran across her wound, layering it with the healing saliva that would save her life. Slowly, carefully, he repeated the motions, making sure nothing was missed. In his concentration, Zuko had lost all track of time. He didn't know how long he had taken painstakingly healing Katara's injuries, but he needed to be careful. Too much blood at one time and he would become intoxicated and unable to concentrate. If he took too much time healing her, she would pay the price. It was a delicate balance, but he had managed to fix what the Dai like had broken. Now, all that was left was the torn skin.

"Katara." It was strange how his voice was so gentle, she thought as warm fingers gently squeezed hers. "Stay with me, Katara. I'm almost done," he reassured her. Weakly, she nodded. Her body felt hot all over, the core of it all coming from wherever Zuko touched her. She could feel him beside her, even where they weren't touching. It was as if her body had completely tuned into him and nothing else. "Just one more thing. I'm almost done."

Katara took a deep breath, trying to desperately focus on the dying fire to her right, instead of Zuko's bobbing head to her left. Despite all her concentration, her attention was always brought back to Zuko and to the feeling of his tongue and lips working along the side of her body—a part of her that grew more and more sensitive with each motion.

The shelter began to feel swelteringly hot. Beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead. Worse yet, parts of her were growing equally heated. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of something, _anything_, other than Zuko or Zuko's touch or Zuko's lips. But he was all around her. All her senses were invaded by him.

Beneath his hand, he could feel Katara's body arch as his tongue slowly slid across the healed wound. His eyes lazily opened to watch her chest rise and fall with sharp, expectant breaths with each stroke against her. He could feel her heart beating quickly as she kept her eyes diverted, trying to ignore him, but failing. A small smile came to his lips as he wiped the blood off his mouth. His hand that had been holding her midsection down, and beneath him, Katara shuddered.

"Is it healed?" Katara's voice trembled as she turned her head and met his gaze. His hair had fallen around his face and in the dim fire light; the contours of his face were softened. Even with blood staining his shirt and lips, he was so attractive, it hurt.

Zuko's eyes lowered and studied the freshly healed wound. A small line could now be seen were a gaping hole had been. In a matter of days, the line would vanish completely, leaving her without any trace of a scar. It was over. She would live and he had saved her life. That _should_ have been the end of it.

He knew that all he had to do was pull back and tell whoever Azula stationed outside to open the shelter. He _knew_ that was what he was supposed to do. Instead, Zuko's hand slowly slid across the dip of her stomach, causing him to smile inwardly when she trembled beneath him. He should've stopped, but her blood had been _so_ sweet. So _perfect_. His eyes rose slowly to meet hers. He would never have anyone like this again. He pressed his lips against her unbroken skin. He was going too far and suddenly, it didn't matter. Zuko forgot about everything else but her.

A hot breath seared over Katara's skin. "Almost."

Her body stiffened. She recognized that tone in his voice. The deep, slow, sensual tone that made every word that escaped his lips enough to lull her into a daze. Just like her last night with him several months ago, she found herself drowning in his heated eyes. Losing herself in the slow, deliberate caresses. Clearing her mind of every thought that wasn't of him.

Her eyes followed his as he shifted his body over her, making sure to keep the distance between them as minimal as possible. A gasp escaped her lips as his knee brushed between hers. "Zuko…"

"I saved your life twice now, waterbender," he whispered. Katara closed her eyes as his hot breath seared across the bare skin of her collarbone. "Swear to me that there will not be a third time that I will need to." His lips traced the bones below her neck slowly, earning him a pathetic whimper of agreement as his hands danced up the sides of her body.

Beneath him, Katara shivered. Her eyes rolled back as he shifted his weight, carefully laying his body over hers as one hand rose and traced the side of her face. Her face turned to meet his and locked on to her reflection in his eyes.

_He has a fiancée,_ her mind screamed. _You will have to leave him! Stop this now! You don't belong with him!_ Her eyes squinted as a warm hand gently caressed her lips. Golden eyes lingered over hers as they sought out her soul. His reflection was swimming in deep blue orbs and Katara felt all her worries fade away. No one else would ever have him the way she did.

The fire burned itself out.

"Katara…" She heard him whisper above her and felt his lips brush above hers. "Stay with me."

She felt the warm tears sliding down her cheeks as her hand touched the side of his face. "_I don't want to leave you_."

* * *

A.N. – I apologize for making this chapter so long. It's about 30 pages when the usual is 20. No wonder it took me a good 10 hours to write instead of the usual 6 or 7. I didn't even get to the scene I wanted to end at. Anyway, thank you very much for reading and keeping up with the story. Thanks to LotF and Rena for their wonderful beta work! Hope you guys enjoyed. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Fifteen _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

Empathy had always been thought of as strength for vampires. They could feel the emotions surrounding another being. The stronger those emotions, the easier someone was to find. As a hunter, it had been drilled into his head to use his inborn empathy as another method to seek out prey. Some vampires could control their blood scent, but not their emotions.

The problem with empathy was that it was impossible to turn off. One way or another, you could feel another's emotions. It was like you were drawn to them. The stronger you felt about someone, the more sensitive you were to their feelings. Now was no exception.

Jet's fingers dug into the stone wall that shielded the injured human and her would-be healer from view. He couldn't see them, but he could_ feel_ them. Katara's initial relief at Zuko's touch calmed her and numbed the vicious pain; Zuko's determination as he lapped up her blood and healed the wound was clear-cut, even through the wall.

For a while, it was calm within the shelter. Katara was concentrating on staying awake. Zuko was focusing on healing the wound. Jet felt relieved. There were no screams or cries of pain coming from within. Not even the smallest whimper could be heard. It meant that Katara was being healed, and that she was going to survive. That was the most he could ever hope for. Then, slowly, he began to sense something new.

He pressed his ear against the shelter's walls, concentrating on the quiet whispers being exchanged within.

_"Is it healed?"_ Katara's voice was strained, most likely tired from the ordeal. She was still weak. Just because the wound had been healed didn't mean she regained all of her blood. That would take time.

Jet listened for Zuko's confirmation. The smell of fresh blood had finally lessened and Jet didn't doubt that Zuko had completed the task flawlessly. All that was left was for the clan heir to order Jet to have the stone walls brought down. For that, the unruly-haired vampire waited.

There was a pause. _"Almost." _

Outside the small confines, Jet stood frozen in his place. His heart clenched as Zuko's voice reached his ears. That was not the tone of a vampire, of _any male_, ready to leave the side of a female. Tan, calloused hands tightened, allowing long fingers to dig into the side of the stone wall.

The fire had long died, its faint crackle silenced. Suddenly, the only things Jet could hear were the movement of cloth and the welcomed gasps from within. His eyes crinkled up unwillingly. He could hear low, muffled words. Zuko's voice was no longer merely comforting, and the realization made Jet grit his teeth. Unwilling to hear any more, he turned away from the shelter, lowering his head as his body leaned against the wall. Yet no matter, how he shifted, he could still hear them.

_"Katara."_ Jet began to resent his brother and friend. Her name coming from his mouth, though rare, sounded so natural. Jet closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to prepare for Zuko's words. After all, a vampire would have to be mad to resist the opportunity that had been provided. Zuko's raspy voice continued. _"Stay with me…"_

A thousand knives seemed to cut through Jet as inches away, behind a layer of stone and dirt, words that someone never meant to say were said. He braced himself for the possibility, but when it was actually initiated, Jet couldn't help but feel deceived. What had happened to sending Katara away? What had happened to rejecting destiny and fulfilling clan duties? What had happened to those things that Zuko had so assuredly proclaimed hours ago?

The feeling of betrayal was unfounded, Jet tried to remind himself. Part of him knew Zuko hadn't given her up. The bond that had unconsciously been created between clan heir and the mercenary medic was too strong to merely dismiss. And Jet had known the possibilities when Zuko and Katara were left alone.

He had even _accepted_ it. He had told Azula that he wouldn't stop Zuko. He had been so sure of his decision at that time, but when Zuko spoke… the feelings Jet had for Katara became so strong, the sting of Zuko's simple request became much more painful. It wasn't so much that Zuko said it that got to him the most. Jet understood Zuko's position, even if the vampire himself didn't. It was _Katara's reply_ that shook his core.

Jet pried his hands from the stone wall, restraining himself from taking down the shelter his own bare hands. He tilted his head back and looked up at the still-dark sky. The dawn would break soon. Azula, Aang, Toph, and the others would arrive to check on them. Jet closed his eyes. They wouldn't get there soon enough.

_"I don't want to leave you." _

Zuko's words were one thing, but Katara's reply, her _expected_ reply, was the worst. Jet's hand rose and covered his eyes. It was clear that, whatever happened from that point on, Katara would never feel for anyone as strongly as she did Zuko. Nothing would change that. He could feel it. Jet sank to the ground beside the shelter. He could feel it and it hurt.

Within the shelter, Zuko could smell the wet droplets sliding down the corners of her eyes. His rough fingertips gently traced the side of her face, wiping away the warm tears. His face hovered just above hers. Strands of black hair fell over her cheeks as a hot breath escaped her lips. Beneath him, he could feel the faint rise and fall of her chest and the strong, rhythmic beating of her heart.

His eyes never left hers, and patiently waited until they opened once more. Even in the darkness, he could make out the damp sheen over her eyes. They looked up and searched his earnestly, trying to make sense of what was happening, and to see if it all was real.

Beside them, she lifted her right arm. A trembling hand was lifted hesitantly and stopped inches from the side of his face. He could see the reluctance on her face and the underlying fear. If she touched him, would he disappear? Would she wake up and realize it was all a dream? Would she even wake up at all?

A warm hand slid up her arm comfortingly. A slow, gentle caress drew her attention to her hovering hand as she watched pale fingers weave between hers. Silently, he brought her hand against the left side of his face. Gold eyes closed as her fingertips brushed against his cheek.

Katara released the breath she had been holding in as the warmth of his skin spread through her hand. She watched as his face relaxed under her touch and his cheeks heat up with a warm pink tint. The corners of his lips rose slightly as her thumb stroked his smooth, flawless skin, silently admiring him. Was this how he was when all his defenses were down?

His hand released hers as he opened his eyes. A small, intent smile graced his lips he brought his left hand up to brush against her forehead. He swept away the stray hair that fell over her face, stopping only as he lowered his own. Her eyes drifted closed as her lips parted. She felt a rush of hot air against her mouth as his closed over it.

Slowly, Zuko lowered his body on top of hers, bracing his weight on his arms that were resting on either side of her body. His legs slid between hers, earning him a shudder as a sharp gasp filled his mouth. The hand stroking his cheek tensed against him. Quickly, he broke the kiss. Concerned eyes looked down at her as his hand cupped the side of her face comfortingly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

Blue eyes strained in the darkness to look reassuringly into his. A warm smile fell over her face as her hand relaxed and began to gently brush his cheek once more. "No…" she whispered breathily. "I'm fine," she added softly.

He searched her face for any sign of strain. Despite her words, he adjusted himself, carefully spreading his weight to his arms and legs to keep from crushing her. "I don't want to hurt you…" he rasped in a low, sincere voice. For a moment, his heart ached at the thought. He never meant anything more in his life.

Katara's eyes crinkled happily as the tell-tale glisten of fresh tears appeared in her eyes. She was suddenly so happy, her heart threatened to explode. Words died in her throat as she opened her mouth. Things she wanted to say no longer seemed good enough to express what she felt. Above her, Zuko looked down at her tenderly, as if she were the most precious person in the world to him.

Silently, she craned her head upwards. Zuko's eyes widened as her hand cupped his cheek, firmly held his head in place. Soft lips tentatively grazed his. His eyes closed as his free arm rose and slid beneath her back, holding her gingerly against him. Eager lips met his with growing fervor as her arms wound around his neck. Inwardly, he smiled. At that moment, nothing outside of the stone-walled shelter existed. No friends or family. No duty or job. For just a moment, his mind went blank. Instinct took over as he drowned in her. This was what destiny wanted and he willingly succumbed to it.

As his hips brushed over hers, he felt her body rise. Beneath him, her back began to arch to fill in the remaining gap between them. His right hand slid to the small of her back before moving upwards. He braced her shoulders as he lowered them back down on to the bare ground. His lips trailed down her chin and followed the curve of her jaw until they rested against her neck.

He drew small circles with his mouth as her fingers raked through his hair encouragingly. Hot, quickened pants escaped her lips as she tilted her head to give him more access to the sensitive area at the base of her neck. Without telling him where it was, he found it with ease. The sudden clench of her muscles before they melted into small shudders beneath him told him where the sensitivity lay.

She felt him move above her, lifting his body over hers as one of his hands slipped between them. She wasn't sure which one, now completely distracted by his other movements. As his kisses moved down to the curve of her collar bones, and into the hollow between, she heard a rustle of cloth fall beside her head. Heavy lidded eyes opened to find an untied, dark colored shirt laying in a crumpled heap an arms' length away.

She turned her head back towards him. Pale, smooth skin, burning to the touch, loomed above her figure, moving in slow, rhythmic movements against her hot skin. In a moment of awe, her hands abandoned his dark hair and slid down to his well-muscled shoulders. Sensitive fingers traced the contours of every curve as her eyes struggled to take it all in.

Zuko raised his head and looked down at her concentrated face. He followed her intense gaze to his body and smiled softly. Katara's hands slowly explored the broad expanse of his chest. No scars. No blemishes. Each movement was slow and careful, not lingering in one place too long. Finally, her right hand stopped and rested over his heart. A strong, steady heart beat against her palm. Slowly, her eyes rose to meet his.

"You're perfect…" she accused quietly.

One hand rose and cupped hers before bringing it up to his lips. Gentle kisses were placed on her fingertips, her palm, her knuckles, all while he remained locked in her gaze. He brought their hands to her side as lowered his head and kissed her. "Almost…"

She closed her eyes, almost automatically, and wrapped her arms around him. Zuko buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply as he curled his left arm beneath her head. He moved his other arm against her, allowing his free hand slowly rose up the side of her body, first resting at her hip and then carefully crossing over where the injury had been.

Warm, supple flesh was like silk beneath him as his hand finally rested over the bloody bandaged mounds of her chest. Katara closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she felt his hand slipping beneath the loosened bandages. She bit her lip and suppressed a shiver as his hands caressed a peak.

Against her neck, Zuko could feel the spike in heart rate and the faint trembling before she turned her head and released a muffled moan against his neck. Her arms tightened around him as her body arched against him once more. She pulled her legs upwards, rubbing against his as she dug her nails into his back. She could feel his muscles tensing against her as her body struggled to fill any remaining space between her flesh and his.

Zuko suppressed his own shudder as her legs brushed against his thighs, the slightest touch sending waves of shock through his body. His head rose from her neck and placed a long, ardent kiss against her lips. As she was draw into him, swift movements of his fingers quickly pulled the bandages off. He tore the remaining strips off of her in one fluid movement before his hands swept up the sides of her body and returned to the newly revealed area. As the pleasure shot through her, her head fell back, causing a low groan to escape her lips as her eyes shut tight.

He could feel her fingers tugging at his hair and her nails scraping against his scalp as he dragged his body over hers. Each touch made him forget a life before her, before that moment. Wanton kisses were traced down the length of her body, becoming more and more broken and impatient with each caress. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest with each shallow breath beneath his hands. He could feel the heat of her flushed skin and hear the struggled moans she was desperately trying to silence.

Ragged breaths, struggling to say his name, called out to him. Obediently, he crawled back over her. Her brown face was flushed and covered with a red tint that reached down to her shoulders. Beads of sweat had collected at her brow as hazy blue eyes opened to look at him. Her hair was in complete disarray, matted with blood and dirt. Yet, he had never wanted anyone more in his life.

She didn't have time to fully comprehend the look on his face. Seconds after she had opened her eyes to find him above her once more, her mouth was suddenly filled with the taste of vampire heir. She blissfully closed her eyes once more as her hands cupped his face. _Stay with me, _she wanted to cry. _Stay with me, please... _

He said nothing. He didn't know what he could say. All he knew was that he wanted her. That was good enough, wasn't it? To want to her and to be with her? His hand slid down her body and slipped beneath the waist band of her pants. He could feel the material of her under clothes and paused. He pulled his lips away from her and looked down. "You'll stay with me…?" he asked in a breathy whisper. It wasn't so much a question as a desperate request for affirmation.

Another heated kiss, another gentle caress. Another glimpse into pure, blue depths… "Yes..."

He felt his heart swell up. His breath caught in his chest as her reply echoed in his mind. Katara watched as his eyes shone a clear golden color and his lips smiled. His head lowered once more and slipped into her welcoming kiss. "Perfect…"

Rough, blue cloth was tugged below her hips and finally off her, exposing white cloth still stained from her injury. Rough hands pulled her against his as he pressed down against her. She shifted against him, trying to get comfortable as his hands massaged the swell of her hips encouragingly. Her legs moved on either side of him, her soft skin rubbing up against his well-toned muscle.

He leaned down against her, lost in a haze of senses flooded by her. The feeling of her body against his. The sound of her breathing and quiet, ego-stroking moans. The taste of her skin. The scent of her blood pumping through her veins. His eyes closed heavily. His hands rode up her body, memorizing the feel of her beneath him as if he would never have her again. Heavy breathing was hot against her flesh as his lips left hers.

Katara's fingernails dug into his skin and drew across the pale expanse of his back as she felt the sharp points drag across her neck. Her eyes rolled back as the feeling of a thousand tiny needles shot through her body, making her writhe against him. She felt him supporting her languid body, one hand cupping the back of her head while the other slid down, past her stomach. Incoherent murmurs of encouragement were all she could give as he drew his teeth across the throbbing vein in her neck.

His hand was against her bare hips. Where had the cloth gone? When did he even take them off? The questions died in her mind as soon as he stroked her again. She could feel him against her, the heat of his skin, the perfect, flawless smooth flesh. Her heart was racing; her breath was uneven.

Zuko opened his mouth and placed his teeth over her neck, preparing to plunge into her. Katara closed her eyes welcomingly.

"Open the door!" The stone walls surrounding them shook furiously. Zuko's head snapped up as he quickly covered her body with his to keep the falling dust and stone chips from falling on her. "Where's the earthbender!? Have her open this _now_!" Another devastating hit sent more dirt and stone falling as Zuko gathered her beneath him.

"You imbecile!" Azula's sharp yell was laced with anger as it pierced the stone walls. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'll tear down this wall myself if you don't get Toph-"

"You'll cave the structure in, you ignorant buffoon!" Azula growled. "And crush your sister and my brother in the process!"

The sound of shuffling could be heard outside, acknowledging the presence of several new comers. Hidden with the shelter, Katara could only hold on to Zuko, her eyes wide open with terror as she stared past him and at the door. Dread swept through her and she was unsure whether it was because they could be discovered or because they would not get to finish.

Looming above her, Zuko suddenly felt as if he had been thrown into the icy waters of the South Pole. It was enough to drag him from the haze he had been in and make him face reality. Things that were forgotten,_ important_ things, rapidly flooded his mind and reminded him of what was going on. The situation suddenly slammed into him with such force, he almost couldn't breathe.

His body tensed above her. Katara's eyes drifted back to him. His head was raised above hers, his dark bangs shielding his eyes from view, as it drooped past his shoulders, as if in shame. She felt her heart clench. Her arms fell at her sides.

The feeling of comfort and security, of eternity and warmth were gone. Fear coiled up inside of her as she desperately waited for some sort of response from him. Instead, he remained in his position, unmoving and silent. Her mouth went dry as her eyes squinted in the dark. She swallowed the lump in her throat and hesitantly spoke. "Zuko?" she rasped out.

He didn't answer. His arms remained stiffly on either side of her, holding his body as far away from hers as possible. Katara could feel the blood draining from her face. Why wasn't he answering her? A shaking hand rose and reached for his face. Before she even breeched the layer of hair covering his face from view, his hand shot out and stopped her. His fingers wrapped firmly around her wrists.

Katara felt her heart stop. Slowly, he lifted his head. Tears rimmed her eyes as cold gold ones bore into hers, almost accusingly, as his lips tightened into a disgusted frown. She couldn't move. Her entire body had frozen under his darkened gaze, and it took every fiber of his being to keep from flattering.

"Zuko!" Azula's voice sounded from outside. She sounded irritated. "How goes everything in there?"

Desperate blue eyes searched his once more, for any sign of acknowledgement to what they had almost done. A small flicker of warmth. A tiny sign of regret. Anything. _Please, spirits, anything… tell me it meant something_...Katara prayed silently.

Her face said more than any words could've ever told him. The silent plea. The faint glimmer of hope. His fingers dug into the ground on either side of her, barely restrained from stroking her cheeks reassuringly in order to stop the sudden guilt swelling within him. He could feel her desperation and her fear wrapping around him, suffocating him, demanding that he at tell her that something had changed. That something between them was different and that was a good thing. That whatever had just happened _meant something_.

Just a few words, even a small smile or a softened gaze, would've stopped that heart wrenching feeling, but he couldn't open his mouth. They had to stop, it was good that they _did_ stop. He had duties and a fiancée…

"Zuko…" Her lips trembled. A shaking breath caressed his skin. An involuntary shudder went through his body and he struggled to hide it. This could not continue.

He had duties and a fiancée…yet all he suddenly wanted was her. The feeling was so strong, so powerful that the sudden distance he put between them made him feel vulnerable and alone. And it shook his core.

He tore his eyes away from her expressive face, willing himself not to look at her. His heart constricted. Perhaps what had happened wasn't a good thing after all.

He forced down all thoughts of her and how she felt against him. He ignored the pain coiling around him, making it difficult to breathe. Azula was outside. Their friends and family were outside. His _life_ was outside. He took a deep breath and released her hand roughly.

"She's fine." His voice was cold and sharp. Katara closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her upper body as he moved away from her. An empty, abandoned, and betrayed feeling swept over her. The small enclosure was suddenly so cold.

"Toph is here. Tell us when you're ready to bring down the walls," Azula told him.

Katara's legs slid to the ground as Zuko stood up. He turned his back to her, quickly fixing himself as Katara crawled against the side of the wall, silently. She drew her legs against her body, her arms wrapping around her knees as she buried her face in her arms shamefully. She couldn't look at him, not as she was. She felt so exposed and raw. She couldn't take his cold eyes or disgusted frown. She felt humiliated. She had been so willing and in the end…

She felt a brush of silk around her body and lifted her head. With his eyes still downcast, avoiding her pleading ones, Zuko knelt down beside her. He lifted her arms and slid them through the sleeves of his discarded shirt. She didn't bother fighting him. He'd already seen all of her and it wasn't like she could stop him, anyway. Without a word, Zuko pulled the sides of the shirt over each other. Carefully, he tied the shirt closed over her exposed chest to cover her. As he tugged the bottom of the shirt as far as it would go, down to her thighs, he paused.

Katara waited, expecting him to say something. She watched as his lips opened. He didn't say a word. His mouth quickly closed. His eyes merely narrowed and he tugged the shirt once more. Once his hands released the shirt, Zuko stopped for a moment and looked down at the hem of the silk shirt. Katara held her breath expectantly.

"Azula!" he said suddenly. Katara watched with pained eyes as he stood up and turned towards the door. His eyes never met hers. "I'm done here."

The earth shook beneath them as the sound of rumbling vibrated through the stone walls. A second later, the bright light of the dawn flooded the tiny shelter. The door had sunk back into the earth. Katara lifted her hands to cover her eyes as she turned her head away from the blinding sun just beyond the horizon.

"Katara!" She heard footsteps and felt warm, secure arms wrap around her shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Did he close it?" Her brother gushed worriedly as he hugged her.

"Don't rush her," Suki replied calmly as she entered the shelter. She smiled softly at Katara and carefully brushed back the girl's matted hair. She sniffed the air and nodded. "There isn't any more fresh blood."

"Good, good…" Sokka breathed out, relieved. His fingers ran across the sleeve of the shirt and paused. He looked down at the red material his sister was draped in and frowned. An angry scowl reached his face as he whipped his head towards the vampire exiting the shelter. Sokka realized Zuko was wearing only his pants and shoes. "Why is she wearing-?"

"Her clothes were torn and stained," Zuko replied sharply. "I gave her my shirt to keep her covered." He turned around and shot a deadly glare at Sokka. "Why _else_ would she be wearing my shirt?" he asked threateningly.

Sokka glared back, but diverted his attention to Katara. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked gently.

Katara nodded her head, afraid to open her mouth and cry out for Zuko rather than answer her brother. Sokka smiled, relieved, and gave her another hug.

"Take her back to the village and have her rest," Zuko said as he stood outside the shelter with his sister. "And feed her. She lost a lot of blood and needs to regain it."

"I'll get the villagers to help," Aang said cheerfully. "They'll be happy to help the girl who saved their village from the fire!"

Beside him, Toph nodded. She slammed her foot on the ground, sending the remaining walls of the shelter back into the earth. "Meat would be good for her," Toph added. "I'll go hunt for some." The duo headed back towards the village first, leaving Zuko standing alone with his sister.

"Well, don't just stand there," Azula snapped as she looked down at the two werecats around the human girl. "Hurry up and carry her back! I'm sure she could use a nice bath, as well."

"Come on, Katara," Sokka said as he scooped his sister up. He stood up, not straining in the least, as Suki gathered the remnants of Katara's original clothes. "Let's get you some rest, okay?"

She didn't reply. Sokka turned around headed back to village. Suki gave the vampire siblings a bow of her head before she turned around and jogged after Sokka and Katara. Azula looked over at her brother. His emotionless face was directed towards the rising sun as he stood stiffly. His eyes looked out towards the rice paddies beyond them.

The female vampire looked back towards the fleeting backs of the werecats. For a brief moment, she caught the waterbender looking back at Zuko one last time. An expression of despair was on her face before she caught Azula's eyes and turned away.

"Good job," Azula stated. Whether it was laced with sarcasm or not, Zuko didn't care and continued to gaze out into the horizon. Azula frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "What? Not satisfied with a job well done? You did what you had to do, you know. You healed her and saved her life… again."

Zuko remained silent and unmoving. Azula raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh… is there something wrong? Did you not accomplish what you hoped? What you _should've_done?" she smirked, challengingly. The male vampire didn't reply. He kept his gaze focused elsewhere. Azula narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you're mad at me, Zuzu!" she exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. Her hands fell to her hips as she gave him a look of disbelief. "Don't you think we're too old for the silent treatment? And at any rate, whatever happened in there was not my fault. I may have put you in the same room with her, but whatever happens between you two is out of my hands-"

"Where is Jet?" he asked suddenly. Azula snapped her mouth closed before she could finish her sentence. She studied her brother's serious face and straightened up.

"He saw that over-bearing brother of hers approaching and left as soon as we arrived," Azula told him calmly. "He didn't even explain. He just left," she added, irritated.

"Why did you make him stay?" Zuko asked, somewhat angrily.

Azula's look was defiant. "You know why," she stated. "He had to realize it."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was close, you know."

Azula studied him for a moment and lowered her eyes. "I know."

"She'd stay with me," Zuko said quietly.

"I know," Azula looked back at her brother. "Will you turn her?"

He was silent for a moment longer, as if contemplating everything at once. His eyes narrowed. Azula stepped aside as Zuko turned around and headed in the opposite direction of the village. The chill morning air swept past them and he continued to walk on, completely lost in his thoughts. Azula took a step forward to ask him once more.

Zuko stopped, his back to her. _I don't know…_

"You're in it deeper than ever, Zuko," Azula's irritated voice reached his ears. "If you don't turn her, the entire world will know."

Zuko looked over his shoulder and met his sister's eyes with an angry glare. "I'm going to find Jet," he stated coldly. Before Azula could reply, he turned back and disappeared into the treeline.

* * *

Katara stared blankly out the open window. The sound of hammering was continuing outside, even as the sun hovered over the horizon. She could hear Suki's orders to her warriors as they assisted in the village repairs. She could hear Toph and Aang as they ran around, bringing lumber and supplies to the villagers.

Sokka was helping them now, after spending two days rooted at her bedside. He was determined to keep her safe and 'worry free.' As grateful as she was that her brother remained at her side, after just a few hours of his smothering presence, she wanted some alone time.

After all she had been through, a tiring fight, a life-threatening wound, an emotionally draining, heated moment between her and a vampire she hadn't seen since, Katara wanted some time to think. For the first few days, she didn't have time to. She was rarely left alone. She even went to the baths with the female werecats, both Sokka and Suki afraid she'd be too weak to bathe on her own and drown.

After three days, Suki managed to drag Sokka from Katara's side and the human woman was grateful. She finally had some time to herself. Occasionally, Sokka would return with food or Toph, Aang, or Haru would visit and talk to her before returning to aid in the repairs. Even Azula had dropped by once a day to make sure she was regaining her blood. While Katara wanted to ask, she had been too afraid of ruining the pleasant moments with inquiries on Jet and Zuko.

No one really mentioned them around her, either. At one point, she had desperately wanted to ask Azula, but Sokka had been in the room. As if knowing what she wanted, Azula casually remarked that both vampires had gone on ahead to check on any damage the Dai Li might have done in the surrounding area. Katara nodded, but said nothing.

Now, she lay on the warm, comfortable bed, a blanket reaching her chin as she looked out the window, mulling over Zuko and where she stood with him.

"Everyone is thankful to you, you know," a voice said from across the room. Tiredly, the young woman turned her head and smiled weakly. She hadn't even heard the door open. "Everyone asks about you."

"I didn't do much," Katara assured the casually dressed, make-up-less werecat. Suki held some freshly washed towels in her arms. "Time for a bath?"

"Are you up to it?" Suki asked. Katara nodded. She sat up, her muscles sore from having spent so much time inactive.

"Azula said I've regained most of my blood already," Katara explained. "She thinks that by tomorrow, I should be good as new."

"Good," Suki sighed, relieved. "Sokka will be glad to hear that."

"Where is he anyway?" Katara asked as she wrapped a worn, old robe around her. "I thought he'd come straight here after helping with the building."

"Some of the village elders got to him first," Suki said as she held the door open. "Sokka has an amazing mind when it comes to building things."

"He's always been very creative," Katara agreed. She slowly walked beside Suki as they headed to the communal bathhouse the village shared. It was enclosed within the walls of the largest house in the village and kept hidden from prying eyes with surrounding hedges. Toph and Aang had told her that the village leader had insisted Katara stay there while she recuperated. She deserved the best the village had to offer after the lives she saved.

As they walked down the wooden pathway to the bathhouse, Katara could make out the steam coming from the vents. Below the house, a stone-lined fire was being tended to by one of the village boys. He tossed in some wood and proceeded to poke and prod it into position before reaching for a fan.

Katara and Suki walked into the hall, where some of the warriors were already preparing to leave after a thorough soak and a quick rinse. They greeted Katara warmly as they filed out, leaving her with Suki and a welcoming heated bath.

The large stone tub was lined with dark green candles that glowed within the heavy steam of the room. A deep scent filled the bathhouse, one that reminded Katara of Suki. The scent from the candles seemed to calm the werecats. Suki would take a deep breath and then sunk neck-deep into the hot water. Katara leaned back against the stone, her eyes closed as she let herself soak. Several moments of silence passed between the two.

"Katara," Suki's hesitant voice called out quietly and the human opened her eyes. "I know that now isn't the best time to ask this…" she trailed off. Across from her, Katara felt her shoulders tense. "About the Dai Li… or rather, us and the Dai Li…" Suki frowned, unsure of how to phrase it without sounding uncaring.

Beneath the water, Katara pulled her legs back up to her chest. She had known that was coming. The thought plagued her mind whenever her brother sat beside her, rambling away. Every time they laughed, every time he launched into another story, she wondered just how long the moment would last. Sooner or later, he would have to leave her. No amount of time could prepare her for that. She lowered her eyes and gave a small nod. "You have to leave, don't you?"

Suki paused and looked up. She seemed to be thinking about her words before she spoke. "Yes…" she whispered, her eyes saddening. "I'm sorry, Katara."

"No," Katara shook her head slowly. "You have a mission to do. That was the reason you came here, right?"

"Yes, but Sok-"

"Sokka has to go with you," Katara told her. It hurt to say those words, but she understood. Blue eyes lowered sadly. "I'm happy he stayed with me, even up till now… but I know you have to move on. You have a mission to complete and it's an important one," she added. She lifted her head and offered Suki a smile. "So, whenever you have to leave, I understand."

Suki stared at Katara's face and her strained smile. "You know we don't want to leave you," she told her softly.

Katara's smile faltered. Her heart ached. "I know, but I'll be fine."

"What will you do?" Suki asked.

_I don't know. _Katara maintained the smile on her face. She leaned forward, hugging her knees to her chest as a sad, thoughtful look graced her face. What would she do? She couldn't stay with her brother. She couldn't stay with the vampires, no matter how much she wanted to. And after that night with Zuko, she wasn't sure how to feel about them or if she even wanted to stay with them.

She opened her mouth to tell Suki something that would put the werecat's mind at ease. As she looked across the large tub, she noticed Suki had sat up straight. Her eyes were narrowed and looking towards one of the open vents above them. Katara tilted her head to the side. "Su-"

The water lapped against her as a pale hand came down over her mouth and she found herself leaning against the side of the tub beside Suki. Large blue eyes looked up as the werecat held her finger to her lips, urging Katara to be silent, before pointing towards the open vent.

Katara's eyebrows furrowed, but she looked towards the vent nonetheless. There wasn't anything there. Frowning, Katara raised her hands to pry Suki's hand from her mouth, when she heard it.

"…been?! I expected you two to return sooner!" Azula was yelling at someone, just outside of the bathhouse, obviously irritated.

"It took longer than expected, all right?" Zuko's familiar voice snapped back defensively. Katara's eyes widened at the familiar voice. She leaned back against Suki and shot her a questioningly look. Suki said nothing and kept her eyes on the vent. She seemed to be zoning in on their conversation.

"You left three days ago!" Azula hissed. "You should've sent me word!"

"We were busy," Jet replied coldly. Katara's body tensed. So he was there, too.

Azula let out an indignant scoff. "A sweep of the surrounding countryside should be a walk in the park for you two," she snapped. There was a pause and Katara leaned forward to try to hear anything. "At any rate, I hope your little mission has cleared your head on the matter."

"What matter?" Zuko growled, annoyed.

"Katara, Zuko. Katara," Jet told scowled. "You were distracted the entire time. Don't tell me she never crossed your mind."

"She never simply crossed my mind," Zuko hissed in a low voice. "She never left it. Not even in my sleep."

"Then put your mind at ease and turn her already," Azula sighed dismissingly. Within the bathhouse, Katara's eyebrows furrowed. Zuko wanted to turn her? "Honestly, Zuko, this constant mind changing is getting old _and_ irritating."

"It's only gotten worse since that night," Jet added. "Don't try to deny it."

"What happened that night was an accident!" Zuko growled. "It was never supposed to happen!" Katara went rigid and Suki's eyes widened. That was not what Katara needed to hear.

"Don't give me that!" Jet snapped back. "I was just outside those walls! I know what I felt! You were going to turn her!"

"But I didn't!" Zuko retorted. "I was lucky that her brother interrupted us before it could go any further," he insisted bitterly.

"So you're telling me that after that, after _everything_, you would just let her go," Azula spat out, disgusted at the very idea. "For someone who believes they are so responsible and duty bound, you are running from this duty quite hard, brother."

"I did not come all this way just to listen to your lectures, Azula!" Zuko growled. He turned around, stomping away from them. Inside the bathhouse, Katara broke free of Suki's grip and rushed to the edge of the tub, trying to hear more of the conversation. Instead, all she heard was Azula's voice fading as the vampire trio walked further and further away.

On instinct, Katara prepared to climb out of the tub. A pale hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked down at Suki. "I think you've heard enough," Suki said softly. "We're leaving tonight, Katara… Your brother would never forgive me if I allowed you to strain yourself."

Katara's eyes lowered. She gave a small nod of her head and slipped back into the tub. "You're right…" she trailed off quietly. "I _have_ heard enough."

Outside, the vampires continued on, unaware of the two in the bathhouse, as they stormed away. "Zuko! We're not through here!" Azula growled. Mentally swearing, she stalked after him, followed closely behind by Jet. "Zuko!"

"I don't feel like listening to your nagging rants, Azula!" Zuko snapped as they rounded the house. "Nor do I have time for them! Don't forget the real reason we are here is to stop a group of rogue vampires from revealing our world! We need to get to Ba Sing Se and start the purging! That is our mission! That is our _responsibility_!"

"Katara is your responsibility, too, Zuko!" Jet yelled, stopping the other vampire in his tracks. Behind him, Azula and Jet both came to a stop. "She is your honor and your duty."

Zuko tilted his head back and took a deep breath. He looked up at the dark sky and exhaled. "Do you not understand the danger that we are about to go into?" Zuko told them. He turned around and faced the two. "Do you know that, even after nearly a century of fighting, I can set foot into Ba Sing Se and die? Do you _know_ what that will _do_ to her!?" he hissed, frustrated. "It will _kill _her! It will drive her mad and then one of you will be forced to hunt her before she destroys the city. Will you be willing to hunt her, _Jet_?" he demanded as he addressed the other hunter. Jet took a step back. "Will you be able to lift your swords and cut of her head!?" he asked angrily. "You say you love her, but do you _love her_ enough to kill her!? To stop her from becoming a monster!?"

Jet shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away. "Zuko, stop-"

"That night alone with her… that night with Katara…" Zuko rushed out, his breath broken and heavy. "It made me realize how much I want her. How much I_ need_ her… It made me see how much_ she_ needs _me_!"

"Zuko-" Azula began, only to have Zuko ignore her.

"Destiny wants us together," Zuko stated as he paced in front of them. He stopped and whirled around, bringing his hands in front of him. "_I_ want us to be together!"

His sister narrowed her eyes. "Then what's stopping you?" Azula asked. She and Jet stared at the other hunter silently.

"I don't know… I-"

"Is it me?" Jet asked.

"No-"

"The clan? Father?"

"No-!"

"The arranged marriage?"

"No!" Zuko roared. His hands flew to his sides, sending unrestrained flames bursting from his hands. He groaned and lifted his hands to his head, gripping his hair as he took a step to the side.

"Then _what_ is stopping you from turning her?" Azula demanded.

"I am!" Without warning, the clan hair whirled around and faced them. A pained look crossed his face as he sent a stream of fire past Azula. Wisps of red and orange flew into the night air his shoulders heaved with heavy breaths. "I want her! I want to be with her, but nothing guarantees that we'll even be able to be together after I turn her! I'm a hunter! I might not make it out of the Ba Sing Se purging alive, let alone go to sleep with the certain knowledge that I'll wake! The fact is, being around me can and will hurt her! I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to_ hurt_ her either! If I were a blood vampire, then this would be easy. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her if I was killed, but I'm not! _ I'm_ a blood-born psychic! _She_ is my _mate_! I'm the heir to one of the most powerful clans in the world, but if I turn her and I die, the pain _she_ will feel will be worse than a thousand deaths!"

"No one is saying that you will be killed, Zuko," Azula frowned. "That is not certain."

"It is still a possibility!" Zuko countered. "My occupation, and even the position I was born into, is dangerous! I can't bring her into a world like that! I don't want to be the one that hurts her!"

"Zuko-"

"Enough," Zuko shook his head and began stalking back towards the house. "My decision is final. We leave in the morning."

"The morning!" Jet exclaimed. He ran after Zuko and cut in front of him. "We can't leave so soon-"

"We're not leaving soon enough!" Zuko snapped. "We're already too far behind and need to get to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible!"

"But Katara is still recovering-"

"And she will stay and recover."

"We're going to leave her behind!?" Jet yelled. "We can't just leave her behind!"

"_She is my mate_," Zuko reached forward and grabbed the front of Jet's shirt. He pulled him forward and brought his face close to his. "If leaving her behind is the only way I can protect her, I will gladly turn my back on her and walk away."

Jet's eyes crinkled as he looked into the clear, focused gold eyes in front of him. "You keep saying you don't want to hurt her…" he said quietly. "But how do you think she'll feel when she wakes up and finds out you've abandoned her?"

The firebender's face hardened. He released his hold on Jet and shoved the blood vampire forward. "Whatever she'll feel is nothing," Zuko stated as he turned his back on them. "Nothing compared to the pain she'd feel if I turned her."

He walked towards the house, melting into the dark shadows as Azula and Jet looked on. The remaining male hunter lifted his hands and fixed his shirt. "He's an idiot."

"I know," Azula agreed.

"I would give up my immortality for a chance to be with her," Jet murmured. He began to walk up the path Zuko had followed back to the house. "And he'll throw it away so easily."

"No," Azula said as she kept her eyes on the house. "From the beginning, this… all of this, was never easy for him."

Jet glanced back at Azula. "That's because he makes it difficult." Her eyes lowered and watched as Jet vanished into the house. She stood alone for a few moments, mulling over the recent events.

Finally, she turned around and adjusted the towel she had in the crook of her arm. She turned back and headed towards the bathhouse. She slipped through the entrance and hung her robe on one of the hooks by the door.

As she sat down on the edge of the tub, she looked down at the dark-skinned woman looking at her curiously. "I see you're up," Azula purred coolly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better… how is my blood?" Katara asked. Azula leaned forward and took a deep breath.

"By tomorrow morning, you should've regained all your blood," the vampiress replied. She slid into the water and leaned back against the edge. "Jet and Zuko returned," she stated.

Katara nodded, pretending she hadn't heard their exchange outside. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Stay?" Azula raised her eyes.

"I just told her that we're planning to leave tonight," Suki explained. "We've been stagnant for far too long and should continue on."

"I see…" Azula mused. She looked back at Katara. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Now…?" Katara piped.

"We were only planning to bring you as far as your brother, remember?" Azula reminded her. "However… circumstances as they are…" she trailed off and Katara lowered her eyes.

If she hadn't heard them talking, she would've asked if she could continue on with them to Ba Sing Se. By then, she might have an idea of what she wanted to do. Even gain an idea of where she stood with Zuko. However, she had heard them talking. She had heard their argument and Zuko's words laced with finality.

_What happened that night was an accident! It was never supposed to happen! _

So, he didn't want her along. He didn't want to be near her and everything they had felt that night meant nothing. Katara wrapped her arms around her knees once more. For days she had wondered what he thought of what had happened. A hundred scenarios played through her mind. At the best, she meant something to him. At the worst, he ignored her.

But to hear him say it was all an accident… had Suki not been there, Katara would've allowed herself to cry. It hurt to hear that she was nothing more than another regret in his life. Everything had felt so real and she could remember every motion and every word spoken between them that night. She never thought it would've been an accident. She never thought he'd sound so bitter that it had happened.

Katara was glad that he had walked away when he did. She didn't think she could stand whatever came from his mouth next. He was probably disgusted and ashamed. Why else would he have been so angry about it?

"Katara?" Suki's voice drew her back to the present and she lifted her head. "Katara, are you all right?"

Slowly, the waterbender lowered her arms and nodded. She turned towards the side of the tub. "I'm fine… I'm a little hot now. I think I'll return to bed before I see you off."

"I'll go with you," Suki told her. She stood up and helped Katara out of the tub. "Azula, will you be seeing us off?" she asked as she wrapped her robe around her. Beside her, Katara tied the robe closed and began bending the water out of her hair.

"Of course," the firebender assured her as she began to heat up the water to a boil around her. "It is customary."

Suki nodded and headed out of the bathhouse with Katara. As they walked out of the bathhouse, Suki slowed down and fell into step with the waterbender. "Katara, about what Zuko said-"

"Don't tell Sokka," Katara whispered quietly. Suki snapped her head up and looked at the human female.

"What?"

"You must've realized what almost happened when I was alone with Zuko," Katara whispered. "Your senses must've told you something."

"I figured as much, but-"

"Please don't tell Sokka," Katara repeated. She turned to look at Suki as they reached the house. "I heard what Zuko said and if that's how he feels, then maybe it's best if I didn't go with them any further. I don't want Sokka to worry, so… please don't tell him."

"Katara, he's my mate. I can't hide this from him."

"Then, just don't tell him until Zuko and the others are gone," Katara said as they stood at the threshold of the house. "Please…"

"Is that really what you want?" the werecat asked carefully. Katara nodded. Suki drew her head back and gave Katara a small nod of her head in return. "Very well, we'll… we'll be leaving in an hour at the edge of town."

"I'll be there." Katara offered Suki one last smile and then headed off to her room. The warrior watched Katara walk down the hall and silently shook her head.

Katara slipped into her room and took a deep breath. Slowly, she began to dress and comb out her hair. Sheer willpower kept the tears at bay. Her brother would be leaving soon and she wasn't going to send him off with tell-tale puffy, red eyes. Sokka deserved peace of mind after what had happened to them. If she was going to say good-bye to him, she wasn't going to let anything taint it.

The hour flew by and, as Katara emerged from her room, she found the former Water Tribe warrior leaning against the wall, waiting for her. A warm smile reached his face as sad eyes glistened in the dim hall light. "Hey…"

"Hey," Katara replied softly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah… are you sure you can make it to the edge of the village?" he asked, concerned. Katara smiled and nodded her head.

"After being bedridden for several days, the walk will be a welcomed change," she assured him.

"Okay, but if you get tired, tell me and I'll carry you back here," he told her. She looped her arm around her brother's and allowed him to escort her out of the house. As they reached the dirt road that cut through the village, Katara could see the small crowd of people in the distance, waiting for them to arrive. Katara took a step forward and felt something holding her back. She looked up at Sokka, who stood firmly beside her. "No matter what happens, you're still my sister," he stated meaningfully.

She smiled softly. "I know," Katara said. "Thank you."

Sokka's eyes moistened. "And I'm sorry."

Katara's grip on his arm tightened. She gave him a small nod of her head. _So am I…_

They took one step forward, followed by another. No matter how long they willed the walk to be, it still felt unnaturally short. It seemed that one step took them from the front of the house to the feet of the awaiting warriors. Comforting smiles greeted her as each warrior, fully armored and faces fixed with make-up, reached over and gave her a hug.

Suki stood to the side until it was her turn. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Katara. "Will you be all right?" Suki whispered in her ear as she pulled away.

Katara smiled and nodded. "Yes." Her hands cupped Suki's. "Please take care of my brother." Suki nodded and Katara felt something being pushed against her hand. She looked down at the heavy gold folded fan. Suki's gloved hand wrapped Katara's fingers around it firmly.

"There is only one place in the world that makes fans like this," Suki told her as she looked down at the fan. "Wave it around on Kyoshi Island and we will find you. We _will _meet again, sister."

Katara bit her trembling lip as she blinked back the tears. She felt Suki embrace her once more before stepping back. Clutching the fan in her hand, Katara turned to her brother. He looked down at her, smiling sadly. "This is it… don't miss me, too much," he offered.

She attempted to smile and give a small laugh. Instead, a broken sob escaped her lips. She quickly covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. Sokka's smile fell as a wave of emotions overtook him. "I already do and you haven't even moved…" she choked.

Sokka's eyes softened as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around his little sister. He closed his eyes tightly as she wound her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could. He could feel his shirt growing damp as she shook against him.

"Shh…" Sokka whispered, his own voice shaking and trying to suppress the sob. "Shh, Katara… don't cry… it's okay," he cooed as he blinked back his own tears. He smoothed back her hair as he pulled away. "It's okay…" he assured her. He craned his head down and looked at her face. "This isn't forever, all right?"

"I know… I know…" Even if she didn't believe it, the words spilled from her mouth. Sokka's hands rose.

"Don't cry," he implored quietly as he sniffed. "Come on, Katara… it'll… it'll be fine…"

Katara looked up and watched as he lifted his hands and wiped at his eyes. "Sokka…" She smiled through the tears. "Sokka, are you crying?"

"No…" he choked out as he turned his head away. "Some… dust flew in my eyes…"

"Sokka…" Katara let out a small laugh as she wiped her eyes furiously. Spirits, how she would miss him.

"I'm fine," Sokka sniffed. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath. "I know you'll be all right," he said, more to reassure himself than her. "You're in good hands." Katara tilted her head to the side questioningly, but didn't have time to question him. Suki tugged on his arm. They had to leave.

"Come on, Sokka," Suki said gently as she took his hand. "We have to get going." She smiled sadly as Sokka nodded. Katara stepped back, clutching the fan against her chest.

"Have a safe trip," Katara whispered. Suki nodded and Sokka gave her one final look. The warriors surrounded them on either side as they began to head down the road. Every so often, Sokka would turn around, trying to get one more glimpse of his sister. Each time, Suki would pause with him, then gently turn him back to the path. Katara closed her eyes tightly. She had to be strong.

Beside her, Azula stepped forward. Her posture was rigid as she bowed to the departing werecats. The other vampires, Toph, and some villagers who had come to see them off repeated the motion. Then one by one, the villagers left.

Katara remained where she stood, staring out into the darkness that her brother and his mate had disappeared into. "They'll shift into their cat form," Toph said behind her. "They'll be a good distance away before dawn."

Katara nodded numbly. "Katara," a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Jet standing there. "We just got back… how are you feeling?" he asked with a tentative smile.

"As well as any girl can be when she says good-bye to her only family," Katara replied. She had meant it to be a joke, but it didn't come out that way. Jet nodded understandingly.

"You should get to back to bed, Katara," Haru said as he patted her shoulder. "Azula said you're not completely healthy yet."

"I will…" Katara assured him. She looked down at the fan in her hands. The characters for Suki's name were engraved into the metal. "But… I think I'll take a… walk." _I need to think…_

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Jet asked.

"Let her walk," Zuko's stated as he walked past them. "She needs the exercise after being bedridden."

Jet frowned and was about to open his mouth to argue, when Katara stumbled forward. "Zuko!" She called his name before she could stop herself. Immediately, her eyes widened, surprised by her actions. Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"What?" His back remained rigid and turned to her.

She bit her lower lip and hesitated. He was listening. Now what would she say? While a thousand sentences rushed through her mind, one spilled forward, unable to be stopped.

"Thank you!" she gushed out. Zuko stiffened. Behind him, Katara gave him a bow of her head. "You let me see my brother again… just like you said. Thank you for that."

Zuko looked over his shoulder and acknowledged her with a small nod. "I said I would," he stated dully.

"I was thinking," Katara said as she lifted her head. "That now that I've seen my brother off, what I should do." Her fingers clenched the fan nervously. Where were these words coming from? Had she even thought about them? "And… after what happened a few nights ago, I think I know what I should do."

Zuko froze. He could feel his heart stop in his chest as she spoke. To the side, Azula watched with interest. Jet and Haru looked from the vampire to the waterbender. Toph and Aang watched silently. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he had to tell her, now would be the time. "You can't come-"

"I'm going to head to the Northern Water Tribe!" Azula's eyes widened as Katara smiled, proud of her decision. Unseen by the others, his eyes widened. He had been certain she would want to come with them… with him.

"The Northern Water Tribe!?" Aang asked. He beamed happily as he patted Katara on the shoulder. "You'll love it there, Katara! It's great and there is all this food and-"

"It's cold," Toph frowned. "Why do you want to go there? There's nothing there but ice and… more ice."

"To train," Katara told them automatically, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. A cheerful smile on her face as she looked at the two. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't such a bad idea. "After that night… I realized I still have a long way to go as a waterbender. I think I have a lot of power, but it's nothing if it's not focused. I'll find a master to teach me."

"But… how are you going to get there?" Haru asked. "We're inland, Katara." Beside him, Azula's eyes brightened. She seemed to perk up as cunning smirk crossed her lips.

"That's quite a ways to travel from here," Jet mumbled thoughtfully. "And you can only get to the Northern Water Tribe by ship."

"Let's see…" Toph mumbled as her eyebrows furrowed. "The nearest port that can take you there is-"

" Chameleon Bay," Azula smirked. She walked forward and placed a slender hand on Katara's shoulder. "Isn't that a coincidence, Zuzu?" Azula said as she looked over at her brother. She could feel him seething in frustration and smirked even wider. "Katara is headed in the _same_ _direction we are_."

* * *

**A.N.** – I'm very sorry for the late update. I lost internet connection at home last week, so until I get it back up, I can only access the internet at work. I'm also very sorry for the HORRIBLE lemon (lime?) attempt. Those sort of scenes are not my strong point and it's very difficult for me to write them. Despite all this, thank you for your patience and keeping up with me so far. Thanks to LotF and Rena for all their help! Thank you very much, everyone!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Under a Sapphire Sky**

_Chapter Sixteen_

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

"Azula's right!" Aang beamed a wide smile as he looked at Katara. " Chameleon Bay is just a day's ride past Ba Sing Se. You should come with us." 

The smile on Katara's face faltered as she drew back. "Come with you…?"

"Sure," Toph smirked as she stood to the side. "Makes sense, right? We're heading to Ba Sing Se anyway. If you're heading towards Chameleon Bay, you might as well go with us." Her fangs peeked from her lips as she cocked her head to the side. She could feel Zuko's rapid heartbeat through the earth and smell the scent of fury originating from him. Did the vampire heir really believe he could part with Katara so easily? The lycanthrope snorted. "Must be destiny."

"Are you sure you can make it, Katara?" Haru asked, concerned as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her worn face. His eyes narrowed, searching for any sign of hesitation. "A lot happened and you still don't have all your strength back. Are you sure you'll be up to it by morning?"

Behind him, Jet let out a low groan and ran a hand down his face. He shot Haru a glare as the human male realized his mistake. Katara's body stiffened. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped just enough to show surprise – she had been unaware of their designated departure time. For a moment, it seemed as if the air around her had gone cold.

A look of panic crossed Haru's face as he pulled his arms away and stood up straight. He opened his mouth to try to retract his words, only to be met with a silencing glare from the waterbender. "What do you mean_ morning_?" she hissed.

"I…um…" Haru stammered. He looked towards Azula for assistance, only to find her standing to the side with her arms crossed over her chest with an all-too-pleased smile across her red lips.

"Er…didn't Azula say that you should have regained all your blood by this morning?" Jet interjected quickly, practically jumping between her and Haru in an effort to calm her. "She told us that-"

"That's not what he meant!" Katara snapped. Her narrowed blue eyes bore into Jet's head before she whipped around and turned to Zuko. He remained standing in his place, his back still turned to them, unmoving. "Were you planning to leave this morning!?" Katara yelled furiously as the realization became known. Pain cut through her like a knife in the back as a feeling of betrayal and abandonment swept through. "You were going to leave, weren't you? Weren't you!?" she cried out, angry and hurt. "_Without even telling me_!"

Behind her, Aang, Haru, and Jet all slinked back, unable to look at her. Those had been Zuko's orders. When Aang mentioned saying good-bye to the human woman, Zuko had snapped that they were not to tell her. They were to leave, while she was still asleep, without telling her. The rational part of them understood. After all, Katara still needed rest and they had a mission to fulfill.

At the same time, leaving her behind without so much as a good-bye seemed cruel and unnecessary, but Zuko made them swear not to tell her. He claimed it was for the best. Watching them now, it seemed that he just wanted to avoid that conflict, and with good reason.

"Katara," Jet began as he took a step forward. His arm reached out and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Katara, you should return to bed-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Katara screamed. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder , turned around quickly, and glared daggers at him. She took a step forward, raised her hands against him and shoved them against Jet's chest. The vampire silently allowed her to push him back before pulling back and addressing him with a look of betrayal written clearly across her face. "You were all going to leave without telling me, weren't you? Weren't you!?"

Guiltily, Jet looked at her. His mouth opened, hoping to give words that would respond to her question, only to remain silent. His hands rose and then fell limply at his sides when he found he couldn't plead otherwise. His eyes lowered, unable to meet her fierce, demanding gaze.

"We weren't going to tell you," Azula's smooth voice answered in Jet's place. Katara lifted her head and looked past the blood vampire in front of her to the lone female vampire. Azula stood beside Haru, her eyes looking right at her brother's back rather than at Katara. An unreadable expression graced her face. "We were ordered not to."

A chill shot through Katara. Slowly, she turned, moving her eyes from Azula's figure to the male firebender standing further away. Aang's eyes began to dart around, trying to find a way to calm the situation. The air grew thick with tension. Beside him, Toph lifted her head. She sniffed the air and grabbed Aang's arm.

"It smells like rain," she stated simply. "We should check on the animals."

Aang looked at her, worry still written across his brow. "But-"

"Let's _go_, Aang." Toph said behind gritted teeth as she dragged him away. When she was sure they were out of hearing range, she spoke in a lower voice. "There is something I need to tell you about Katara and Zuko."

Back on the edge of the village, the waterbender faced Zuko's back angrily. "Why weren't you going to tell me!?" Katara demanded as she stepped forward. "You saved my life twice, you reunited me with my brother, and then you decide that you'll leave? Just like that? Without so much as a good-bye!? _Why?_"

Zuko took a deep breath. He kept his eyes forward, staring at the small homes that lined the edge of the village. His jaw clenched as he exhaled his breath, willing himself to remain calm. He could feel her behind him, her flurry of emotions fighting against his own for dominance. She was angry and frustrated, and with good reason as far as he was concerned. He felt the same way.

But somewhere beyond the anger and the frustration, abandonment and betrayal pierced him. It wasn't just about leaving without a word. It wasn't about leaving her behind. It was about everything that had happened. Everything since the moment he caught her scent in the middle of a fight months ago.

Zuko closed his eyes and pushed those feelings away, trying to focus on the rationality behind his decision. "You are still weak," he stated in a low voice. Behind him, Katara froze in her tracks at the sound of his voice. "You were bedridden, barely able to move after the attack, and with severe bloodloss. You still haven't regained all your blood or strength, yet. It would be…irresponsible of us to bring you along in your state. The best course of action is to leave you here. You need to stay and recover, but _we_ need to move on."

His words stung. She could almost feel his underlying meaning, as if he had spoken it outright. She needed to get on with her life without them, without _him_. _He_ needed to move on without _her_, that's what he wanted to tell her, she knew it. Katara bit her lip, trying to smooth her shaken breathing as she forced herself to continue.

"You're not answering the question," Katara persisted defiantly.

Zuko took another deep breath. He turned his head to the side, briefly catching a look at her figure before he focused on the ground beneath them. "That is our business and not yours, _human_," he stated coldly.

Behind him, Katara continued to seethe, suddenly feeling insulted. "Your business!?" she snapped. "Clearly, if it involves me, it's my business, too!"

Zuko whirled around, growling as his fist flew between them, releasing a barely controlled stream of fire before marching forward. Katara held her ground, daringly meeting his furious gaze with her own. "It's not your business anymore!" he yelled. He stood before her, towering over her smaller figure as threateningly as he could. "I said I would bring you to your brother and I came through with my word. I have no reason to bring you along any more! Whatever happens from here on out is between me and my team! I never agreed to let you travel with us to Ba Sing Se, so don't try! You will not be traveling with us any longer! Do you understand? _You are no longer a part of this_!"

Katara jerked her head back, feeling cold all over. Wide blue eyes looking into his narrowed gold ones. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. The air felt heavy as she stumbled back a step, feeling as if her legs would give out at any moment. Behind her, Jet stepped forward to steady her, only to be held back by Azula's arm. The female firebender kept her eyes on her brother and his human, waiting for their reactions.

Katara's stunned feeling lasted for only a moment. Within seconds, hurt turned into insult and insult into fury. A surge of defiance swelled as she straightened her back and hardened her features. How dare he tell her what to do? If she had no business in his travels, in his_life_, then he had no business in hers and was in no place to tell her what she could and could not be a part of! After all, it wasn't as if he wanted her. It wasn't as if he even _cared._

She lifted her chin defiantly as she glowered at him. "Do not presume to make my decisions for me! I did not ask to join your party to Ba Sing Se! I didn't even _consider_ it until Azula mentioned it!" she spat out, as if repulsed by the very idea. "And seeing how you react to the thought, seething with disgust and…and _hatred_ at the mere idea of spending one more moment with me, I can tell that I'm obviously not wanted! Which doesn't matter to me in the least! I can get to Chameleon Bay on _my own_!" Katara screamed. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands determinedly at her sides. She sent him one final, scathing glare before ending her part of the argument with one last soul-splitting remark. "_I don't need you!_"

Time seemed to stop around them. For a moment, it was just them, Zuko and Katara, and deafening silence. The world around him was gone, nothing but darkness as he watched Katara turn around. Her feet stomped against the dirt as she stormed away from him, her hair whipping around her as the wind picked up and the cold air swept through. She didn't look back at him, not even a glance.

And Zuko remained in his place, his eyes betraying his emotions as shock shone clearly within their gold depths. And somewhere inside, he felt as if his heart had been shot through.

"Nicely done, brother." A slow steady clapping reached his ears as he slowly drew himself out of his trace. Azula stood a few steps away, her hands moving in front of her as she looked at him with a self-satisfied look. Haru stood at her side, looking worried. Jet was no longer in the area. "An excellent way to spend your last moments with your would-be mate," Azula continued coolly. "I really should have Aang record it in the mission logs. I'm sure the guild and Uncle Iroh, especially, would _love_ to hear about your…_unique_ way of handling this."

Zuko sent Azula a withering glare before turning around and heading back towards the village. "We're leaving in the morning," he said in a low, dangerous voice. He suddenly paused. "And Azula," he began, his voice dripping with warning. He looked over his shoulder and sent her a threatening look. "_She_ is not coming with us. If you try anything, I _will _send you back to the Fire Nation."

He turned around and Azula narrowed her eyes. "I'd like to see you try…"

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time, she stumbled. Katara cursed her unsteady legs as she threw her arms out to the side, yet again, to steady herself. She took a moment to regain her footing on the uneven ground as she walked along one of the dikes that wove through the rice paddies. 

She hadn't even realized she had made it that far. The moment she turned away from Zuko, she had been focused on getting away. She wanted as much distance between them before she broke down in front of him. One more moment in front of him, so soon after his hurtful words, would've sent her resolve crumbling. Katara wanted him to kow she meant what she said. Falling apart would've made her words meaningless.

She lifted her head proudly as she straightened the shirt she wore. Her fingers brushed against the soft, smooth fabric and she looked down at her shirt.

For a moment, she wanted to laugh at the irony. There she was, wandering alone in the darkness, dressed in a thin, _red_ silk shirt over her freshly cleaned blue pants. She wore his clothes without a care in the world, yet she couldn't even stand to look at him. A choked half laugh, half sob escaped her mouth as she tilted her head back and looked up at the cloudy sky above her.

He didn't want her in his life. That was it. How could she have thought otherwise after learning that he wanted to leave without telling her? It was obvious and, despite only really knowing him for days, the pain of the knowledge that they would be apart was stronger than she thought it should be.

It wasn't a simple pain of longing. Or of dreading how you would miss someone. It was different…much more powerful. It was as if part of her was being taken away. She lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly. They were going to leave her without a word and it hurt. She thought they were at least friends. They had been through so much…and…and, suddenly, she felt completely alone.

She took a step and suddenly felt her knees buckle. Her breath rushed out of her lips as she found herself falling to the ground, fast. Katara closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

"I knew you weren't fit to go on a walk." She could almost see the frown across Jet's face as two arms gathered her up. "You should go back inside, Katara."

She scowled. As soon as she was up on her feet, she pulled her arms from Jet's grip and stumbled back. "Leave me alone!"

"Katara, you're not even steady on your feet! You're not completely well, yet," Jet told her imploringly as he took a cautious step forward. "You have to get back to the house. It's cold and it's going to start raining soon!"

"I don't need you to-" A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she whirled around. Her legs faltered beneath her and, suddenly, she was falling once more.

"Stop it, Katara!" Jet's arms wrapped around her, keeping her standing as she struggled against him. "Katara, you're going to fall again!"

"I won't! Leave me alone!" she yelled as she squirmed and pushed against him.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll carry you back to the house myself, Katara! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself just because you're stubborn!" Jet told her sternly.

Katara slowly went limp in his arms. For a moment, he stood behind her, waiting until he could feel her regain her footing before finally letting her go. As soon as he did, Katara stepped back. Jet jerked forward, ready to catch her once more, only to have a stream of water fly between them.

"What do you want Jet?" the waterbender hissed as she stood before him, her arms and legs ready to bend at any time.

Jet eyed her warily. Weak as she might have been, he knew full well she was still a competent bender. "I'm just worried, Katara," he told her carefully. "You said a lot back there and since you haven't gained all your strength back yet, I was afraid you'd get hurt."

Katara inhaled and exhaled, then slowly lowered her arms. She sent Jet a criticizing look as she remained in her place. "Why didn't you tell me that you're leaving in the morning?" she asked discreetly.

Jet lowered his eyes. "Zuko…Zuko made us swear not to."

"Why?" Katara demanded quickly. "We've traveled together this far and so many things have happened. I would think that I'm worth at least a good-bye, Jet," she spat out. She blinked her eyes, trying to control the still angry and hurt tears that were threatening to spill forth. "I thought we were friends, but you would leave me behind without evening one last farewell?"

"I'm sorry, Katara," Jet pleaded quietly. "It's not that we didn't want to say good-bye. Aang, Toph…Haru and I…we all wanted to say good-bye to you. It's Zuko…he…"

"He hates me," Katara concluded simply. Just saying it made her heart twist.

Jet shook his head. "No, no it's not like that-"

"Don't patronize me, Jet! I'm not a child! I heard what he said!" Katara told him bitterly. Pain was in her eyes despite her hardened tone. He didn't need to soften the blow for her. She had already heard it from Zuko's own mouth. "I heard you two talking with Azula when you returned from your sweep around the area."

Jet's head shot up. "What?"

"I heard what Zuko said," Katara repeated. She turned her head away and began to walk up and down the dike distractedly. "He said I was an accident and whatever happened between us shouldn't have happened in the first place. I know how he feels about me."

Jet's eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "Zuko may say that but he doesn't mean it like that."

"It was fairly obvious what he meant, Jet," Katara snapped. She stopped and faced the frowning vampire. "He seems to dislike me enough to order you all to leave without so much as a good-bye. I heard what he said and know what he ordered. I understand that he doesn't want me around him, but…but…" Her voice shook as she desperately tried to come up with the correct words. "But I'm worth at least a good-bye…I'm worth being acknowledged…I…" She turned her head away, hiding it from Jet's eyes as hot tears slid down her flushed cheeks.

Across from her, Jet's eyes softened. His arms reached out on instinct, only to be pulled back as he restrained himself. He turned his own eyes away from her. His mind struggled to come up with an explanation. "Zuko is in a position of power…" he began carefully. He didn't even know if what he was about to say would explain anything. "And since he was a child, he's taken this into great consideration…Zuko is very…dedicated. When he feels strongly for something or about something…or someone…he'll do what he feels is right…" Jet found himself explaining quietly. He lifted his head and looked over at Katara. "He's only doing what he thinks is best."

She lifted her head up, tearful eyes boring into Jet's coldly. "What he thinks is right? For whom!? For me? For him!?"

_For everyone._ Jet wanted to answer. He watched with regretful eyes as Katara paced the area in front of him, rambling on frustratedly.

"Why does he have to make the decisions on what _he_ thinks is best? What about the rest of us? Doesn't he take into consideration what we feel? I thought he was the kind of man who would do that!" Katara exclaimed in between broken, choked sobs. "Why does he have to make these decisions on his own? It's not just him that's being affected! I feel something, too! Doesn't he understand that?"

Jet could feel her emotions swirling around her, becoming more and more volatile as they grew. His eyebrows furrowed, becoming more concerned with each passing moment that Katara lost herself in her tear-filled tirade. "Katara-"

"After everything that has happened!" Katara cried out. "I can't possibly be the only one feeling this way, I can't be! It's too strong to just be me! But Zuko…" Her eyes crinkled up as she glared at Jet. "_I'm not an accident_."

Jet took a step back. "Katara, please calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Katara yelled. Thunder roared in the distance as Katara threw her arms forward. A wave of water lifted from the rice paddy to her left and swept across the dike in front of her. Jet cried out as the force knocked him into the next paddy. "I can't do this any more, Jet! I know he felt something, too! Something is going on between us, and I won't let him leave without telling me what it is!"

"Katara!" Jet sputtered as he struggled to sit up in the muddy water. "Katara, wait!"

"I'm sorry, Jet," Katara said as she stood over him on the embankment. She took a deep breath and blew over the water, instantly freezing it, and him, in place. "Whatever has been happening between me and Zuko is driving me crazy. Every time we get close, something happens and he becomes even more distant."

"He doesn't want to hurt you!" Jet called out as he tried to break the ice that froze him to the rice paddy. "Katara-"

"I feel sorry for his fiancée," Katara said bitterly as she turned around and began walking as quickly as she could back to the village. "If Zuko is like this all the time…Azula and Aang were right. The bond between mates must be strong if she can put up with him."

Jet stiffened. "Mates…?" His eyes widened. "Katara!"

* * *

Toph was right, it was going to rain. The thick, dark clouds above him completely blocked his view of the stars and what would've been a glorious full moon. Zuko continued lying on the slanted rooftop of the village leader's home. It was the tallest structure in the village at an unimpressive two stories. 

Yet, it was high enough for Zuko. Toph and Aang were with the animals. His sister and her would-be mate were somewhere downstairs. So long as Azula wasn't looming over him with her irritating lectures on mates, he didn't care where she was. All Zuko wanted to do was relish his moment alone.

He needed it. His mind was wound up, replaying moments in his mind over and over. Everything from the look of blue eyes that had fallen into his arms several months prior, to those same blue eyes looking at him with pain and suffering as she declared she didn't need him.

It was a far cry from the night in the shelter. Everything about her screamed that she needed him and his body had reacted in the same way. He had reacted willingly to her. Every moment against her was sheer ecstasy and better than anything he had ever experienced in his life. They hadn't even completed the deed, and it was more pleasing to him than all his previous encounters combined.

Then her brother arrived and the world came crashing down around him. The pleasure turned into horror. The attraction turned into disgust. It had taken him a while to gather himself back together and remember where he was. Then it took all his willpower to pull himself away from her. He couldn't look at her afterwards. Not because he was disgusted by her or hated her. It was the exact opposite. He needed her and felt something so strongly for her that he feared meeting her gaze would cause him to lose control once more.

He was angry at himself for his lack of control. He was disgusted at himself for leading her on and causing her so much heartache. He felt her heartache as clearly as if it were his own and the stone-cold expression on his face was all he could do to keep from falling apart. Then there was the _guilt._ As he walked away from her, he could almost hear her calling out to him, begging him to look at her and tell her he felt _something_. When he remained unwavering, he felt pathetic rather than proud. It was all an accident, but it was one he wanted to happen.

When he found Jet, the severity of what had almost occurred slammed into Zuko once more. Jet had been just outside the shelter and was no stranger to empathy. If he and Katara had been drowning in their need for each other, Zuko had no doubt that Jet could sense it. The non-bender was found in a forest, practicing with his swords, trying to forget what he had felt moments earlier.

Zuko stood to the side without saying a word. For what seemed like hours, Jet practiced in silence and Zuko looked on, unsure of what to say or even if he should say something. Finally, Jet lowered his swords. Sweat glistened off his bare back in the midday sun.

"How is she?"Jet had asked solemnly. He didn't mention how he felt.

Zuko understood. "The wound is completely healed. Her brother took her back to the village to rest," Zuko replied calmly. "She needs to regain her blood."

Jet paused in the middle of gathering his shirt. He looked down at the material and fumbled with it in his hands. "Why didn't you turn her?" He asked, as casually as he could.

For a moment, Zuko wanted to laugh. Why indeed? The moment was right. He didn't have to stop when they were interrupted, but he had. Was it the thought of the clan? Of Jin eagerly waiting his return back in the Fire Nation? Perhaps it was the overwhelming and all-consuming need for her that had terrified him. Or it could be the knowledge that if he turned her, their lives would be so intertwined, so connected, that if something happened to him, she would suffer.

There were many reasons why he _shouldn't_ turn her, but no matter what reason, it didn't seem sufficient enough. After a drawn out moment, Zuko finally replied to Jet that the timing was off and that Katara wouldn't have accepted it correctly.

It was a lie and both vampires knew it. Jet, surprisingly, didn't call him on it. Instead, the other hunter put his shirt back on and looked out towards the expanse of the forest.

"We should do a sweep," Jet suggested.

Zuko didn't argue. He didn't question why Jet believed him, he just accepted it. Whatever the other vampire's reason, it didn't matter. Zuko would spend the entire time they swept through the surrounding area thinking of _her_.

Hardly a word was exchanged during those three days. When they spoke, it was all about the mission. It was as if neither male wanted to talk about her, though Zuko was certain she was on Jet's mind as well. When they finally headed back towards the village, Jet finally asked the question that had been digging at him since he realized Zuko hadn't turned Katara.

"Do you know what you're going to do next?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes."

His course of action was not revealed until they reached Azula by the bathhouse. It had all come out then, his plans, his feelings, his utter need for Katara, and for her to be safe. He knew she was his mate, it was clear to him more than ever, but didn't they see her that night? Her clothes soaked in blood as she clung on to life by a thread? She was in such pain and Zuko felt it was his fault.

_He_ brought her to the village. _He_, despite his better judgment, brought her along. _He_ caused Shu to track her down. _He _saved her because she wanted to protect him!

Being around him had brought her nothing but pain. Didn't the others understand that? Jet claimed to have loved her, but he didn't seem to understand Zuko's reasoning. For that, they had gotten into a heated argument once they parted ways with Azula. Jet was cursing Zuko; Zuko was belittling Jet. It had almost come to blows and, had Aang not been there, it would've.

Zuko understood that Jet loved Katara. But at the same time, he understood that he felt something for Katara as well. It wasn't love. It was something much stronger.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked back up at the clouds. A bitter laugh died in his throat. If he felt something much stronger than what Jet felt for Katara, why did he turn his back and walk away from Katara while Jet followed her?

He had made his decision and it was the right one, he asserted to himself. She would only continue to suffer if he stayed with her. No matter how angry she was, it was for the best. If she believed he detested her, so be it. It would make their parting easier. At least he hoped it would.

Thunder boomed once more and he craned his neck to the side. Several flashes of lightning danced across the sky and illuminated the walkways below before more deafening explosions sounded across the village. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the figure stumbling towards the house.

He could taste her in the air and pasted himself against the roof in hopes of being unseen. Below him, Katara ran into the house as fast as she could without losing her balance and falling. Beneath her, trembling legs began to feel heavier with each step she took. She stumbled into the house, leaning heavily against the furniture and walls as she made her way to the stairs.

Zuko's room was upstairs; Azula had mentioned it in passing. His room had been right above hers when she had been bedridden. All she had to do was climb up and get him to open the door. Brown hands gripped the worn railing as she pulled herself up. Every step she took only strengthened her resolve and by the time she arrived at his door, she was seething.

If she was never to see him again, she would get her answers tonight. She at least deserved that.

"Zuko!" Thumps vibrated through the hall as Katara pounded against the wooden door. On the rooftop, the vampire didn't move. He stared blankly at the sky, trying to ignore her. "Zuko, I know you're there!"

He closed his eyes. He didn't feel like seeing her again. _No,_ he shook his head. He didn't want to argue with her anymore. Everything that he needed to say had already been said. There was nothing more to say.

Regardless, the pounding continued. Her screams cut through his thoughts, only being drowned out by the few and far between bangs of thunder in the distance. Even when he couldn't hear her, he could still_ feel_ her. His fingers dug into the wooden roof he laid on.

"Zuko!"

Lightning illuminated the sky and in the hall, Katara leaned heavily against the door. He wasn't answering her. He was _avoiding_ her. This was not happening.

"Katara?" She lifted her head and saw Haru walking towards her, his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he tightened his robe around him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I need to talk to Zuko." She hissed determinedly before pushing herself back up. Scowling, she lifted her firsts and slammed them against the door once more. "Zuko! Let me in! Zuko!" A fist fell against the door and, suddenly, Katara was going down.

"Azula!" Haru grabbed on to Katara, struggling to keep her up without falling himself as he looked over his shoulder and called out for the vampiress. "Azula, we need your help!"

"I can do this on my own…" Katara insisted weakly. Haru shook his head and looked back over his shoulder.

"Azu-"

"You'll never get in there like that." Haru jumped back, startled as Azula seemed to melt out from the darkness, a deep red robe wrapped around her pale, slender body. "How do you know he's even in there?"

Katara narrowed her eyes. She struggled to get back on her feet as Azula stood between her and the door. The firebender's question struck her. How did she know that Zuko was there? No one told her, but she knew. Almost by instinct, she knew that he could hear her and that he knew she was there. She lifted her chin and looked at Azula boldly. "I just know."

A slow smirk curled at the corners of Azula's lips. "Very good," she said in a low, pleased voice. She reached back and wrapped her hands around the locked door. With a quick push, an audible crack was heard and a moment later, Azula pushed the door open for her.

Katara looked from Zuko's bedroom to Azula's smirk hesitantly. "Tha…thank you, Azula…" Katara mumbled with uncertainty.

The female vampire merely stepped aside. "It was a pleasure… Now, aren't you going to go inside?"

Katara felt her heart leap to her throat and then nodded slowly. "Yes…of course I am." Azula's smirked wider, as if Katara had given her the correct answer. The human walked across the threshold. Her earlier resolve gave way into nervousness as she walked into the room. It was dark and cold inside. Lightning flashed. Katara narrowed her eyes as the room was illuminated for a brief moment. Zuko was not inside.

"Don't worry," Azula purred as she placed her hand back on the door. "He can hear you."

"Azula," Katara turned around, barely catching a glimpse of Azula's golden eyes as the doors began to slide closed. "Where-"

"I'll see you in the morning," Azula called out mysteriously as the door creaked. Katara caught Azula's blood-red smile one more time. "_My dear sister_." The door closed.

Thunder sounded outside and Katara jumped. She whirled around, squinting through the darkness. Zuko could hear her? Then where was he? Even in the near lack of light, she could make out the bed, some bags, and even a small desk and chair in the corner.

"Zuko?" she called out once more. Katara took a step closer to the bed. "Zuko!" Another flash of lightning. He was nowhere. Katara could feel her temper rising. "Zuko, where are you!? Azula said you could hear me!" Thunder rocked the room. "_I_ _know_ you can hear me, Zuko! We need to talk!"

He was ignoring her. Katara glowered as she turned around, scanning every dark corner of the room in case he was hiding there. She couldn't see him, but he was there. She could _feel_ him.

"Zuko, answer me!" Katara shouted. She whirled around, her arms held out to her sides warily in order to keep her balance. "I know you're here! Don't ignore me!" No answer. Katara let out a growl as she grabbed a bag on the floor and flung it across the room. "I'm not leaving until you answer me!"

"Then what do you want?" A flash of fire caught her eyes as the lantern by the bed cast a dull light in the room. Katara whirled around and screamed as a figure seemed to have appeared behind her. Clear, pale features looked down at her scornfully as illuminated golden eyes bore into her skull. Her body brushed against a hot, solid male body that she recognized upon touch. "Enough! Stop screaming!" Zuko grabbed her wrist firmly and held her in place. Katara surprise quickly faded into irritation. "What are you doing here!?"

"Where were you hiding!?" Katara demanded over the sound of thunder and rain. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he shoved her arms back down and released her.

"Is that the reason you broke into my room?"

Katara took a step back and frowned. "No-"

"Then why are you in here?" Zuko demanded angrily. Katara looked up at his face and took in the look of disgust written across his features. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind as she remembered the insult and the hurt and the betrayal. "Well?" Zuko growled. "What do you want?"

Katara snapped out of her thoughts and met his gaze. "Am I an accident?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. She wasn't sure if that was even what she wanted to ask, but it had come out so naturally.

Across from her, Zuko's eyes squinted as he looked at her questioningly. _Accident?_. "What are you talking about?" he spat out, irritated.

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat. "Am I an accident?" she repeated, slower this time. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I heard what you said outside the bathhouse tonight. You said that what happened that night between us was an accident. _Was it?_"

Zuko stepped back and shook his head, looking at her as if she were crazy. "Why are you asking this?" he asked in a barely controlled voice.

Katara frowned. "Because I felt something… I have been feeling something ever since I met you and that night in the shelter. I know you felt it, too," she stated as strongly as she could.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Of course it was an accident," Zuko replied indifferently. "What else could it have been?"

"It could've been something else!" Katara exclaimed as she stood in front of him. "Don't try to tell me that you didn't feel something, too! I was there! I saw the way you looked-"

"The way I looked?" Zuko scoffed as he turned to face her. "You're reading too much into this!"

"Then why did you ask me to stay with you?" Katara demanded. Zuko jerked his head back and Katara clenched her hands at her side. "Tell me! You asked me to stay with you. Why? Did you mean it?"

Zuko clenched his jaw and turned away. "I was merely carried away by the moment."

"The moment," Katara repeated with disbelief. She drew her head back and shot him a glare. "At least we're getting somewhere. At least there was a 'moment' now," she scoffed.

"A 'moment' isn't an isolated case between you and I! Do you think that you're the first person I've had something like this with? I'm a hundred years old!" Zuko yelled condescendingly. "You are not the first woman I've-"

"Stop it!" Katara cried as she winced at his words. The last thing she wanted to hear about was his experiences with other women. "This isn't about you and other women, this is about you and me-"

"There is nothing going on between us!" Zuko replied. "Whatever might have happened didn't. Your brother came and interrupted us before anything could happen and it's for the best."

"For the best!?" Katara choked out, fury mingling with her pain and frustration. "Who do you think you are to say that it was for the best!?"

"It doesn't matter!" Zuko shouted. He drew his head back and turned around. "I answered your question, now leave me alone!"

"Don't turn your back on me!" Katara threw her hands forward, as if to grab on to him, and then pulled her arms to the side, simultaneously moving Zuko as well. His eyes widened as he was suddenly jerked to the side, his body twisting out of his control before he stumbled to a stop. "You know something! I know you do!" Katara accused, completely unaware of her actions.

Zuko stood in his place, stunned as he replayed the feeling. "Impossible…we…we haven't…"

"We haven't what!?" Katara demanded. She stood firmly behind him, her eyes boring into his, expecting an answer. Zuko's stunned expression cleared. He shook his head and took a step back.

"That's enough, Katara," Zuko frowned solemnly. "This has gone too far. We can't be this close to each other-"

"I know that!" Katara cut him off quickly. "You've told me before. I know you have a fiancée! I know you have your duties! I understand that!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed critically. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I need to know what is happening to me! And why you're reacting to me," Katara fumed, her eyes determined to get an answer. "It's never supposed to go as far as it does, is it? We always get carried away…in the 'moment'. We've hardly talked the entire time I've been traveling with you, but I…" She trailed off and Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"You what?" He asked quietly.

Katara hesitated. He watched as her face betrayed her inner thoughts; half unsure, half determined. Finally, she took a deep breath and met his gaze. "I can't stop thinking about you," she replied steadily. "Ever since we parted, no…ever since I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my mind. When I slept, I would dream of you. It was like you were really there…" Katara's face twisted into disgust. A tight lipped frown crossed her face as she lowered her eyes to the floor, glaring at the wooden planks as if they had somehow hurt her. "I know you belong to someone else, but I can't stop thinking about you. I can't help what I'm feeling. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way at all." She hissed in a low voice.

Zuko stood by the window, silently assessing her. She was angry and frustrated, just like he was. The vampire heir frowned slightly, feeling a twinge of irritation at the notion that thoughts of him did not sit well with her. Zuko released an exasperated breath and leaned against the window frame. "Is that why you're here? Why you had my sister break into my room so you could yell at me? You wanted to tell me about your thoughts, or rather, how to get rid of them?"

Anger flashed across her darkened face. "I already told you why I'm here. I'm here because I want to know _why_ I am having these thoughts and what has happened between us happened at all."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest as he sent a condescending look at the waterbender. "I believe you humans call it an infatuation."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "This, Zuko, is not an infatuation. It's…stronger than that. I can't explain it, but it's stronger. I can feel in my veins and, regardless of what you say, I know you feel it, too!"

A chill swept through him and he suppressed the shiver. "How would you know how I feel?" Zuko asked coldly.

"Why else would you react to me like this? The way you spoke to me. The way you touched me. The way you healed me three nights ago." She reminded him. The corner of Zuko's eye twitched. So she had picked up on that. "Azula couldn't do it. Jet couldn't do it, but _you_ could. _You_ know what's going on. So tell me why! What happened that night was something we both couldn't control. You're engaged, aren't you? Isn't your bond with your fiancée supposed to keep you from being with someone else?"

Zuko stood by the window, unmoving. His eyes widened as he looked across the room at the hurt looking waterbender. Did she just tell him that she thought his fiancée was his mate? His heart leapt to his throat as his hand reached down and gripped the windowsill to steady himself. "What did you say?" He asked sharply.

"Your fiancée," Katara answered weakly, as if the mere thought of the vampire that waited for him drained her. "Azula said that when psychic vampires mated, the bond between the vampires was so strong, it practically consumed them…" she trailed off. She looked up at Zuko with swollen, puffy red eyes. "So, what is so special about me that makes you stray from her?"

For a moment, Zuko couldn't talk. All he heard was the steady sound of his heart beating as he looked at her. The whole time, she had thought that his fiancée was his mate? Silently, he cursed himself. Humans married for love. Peasant humans, especially. What else would a woman like Katara think? It would only make sense that the bond would be applied to the marriage. Zuko scowled. That time he had mentioned his fiancée after he fed Katara some sweets, he had been the one to end it. His abrupt actions, his hesitation to be near her, his avoidance, even his attitude after a moment with Katara must've made him look like he was attached to Jin.

"You think my fiancée is my mate?" Zuko asked. Katara gave a nod of her head and he scowled. "When have I ever said _that_?" He spat out angrily.

Katara drew her head back. "You said you had a fiancée…" Katara mumbled. "I assumed when I heard about a mates that your fiancée was your mate." She explained quietly as Zuko's glare looked straight through her.

"Has Azula said anything about it? Jet? Aang?" Zuko demanded swiftly. Katara's eyebrows furrowed as she thought.

"I…I don't remember," Katara faltered. She looked up at him questioningly. "When Toph met me, she said I smelled of you and that I was your mate. I didn't know what that was so I asked Jet and and Azula."

"And what did they tell you?" Zuko persisted.

"They told me what it was," she replied. "I thought that since you were engaged, you must have already had a mate; your fiancée-"

"Her name," Zuko began, as steadily as he could. "Is Jin." He could feel the pain multiplying around her as a name was finally applied to the shadow. He quickly locked his eyes with hers. "And we are marrying as a _political arrangement_."

Katara's eyes squinted as her heart clenched in her chest. "What?"

"It's an arranged marriage." Zuko spat out. He could see the words slowly reaching her and frowned. "Jin," he asserted strongly. "Is_ not my mate_."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Katara could hear voices, memories of conversations, fighting to be recognized as they began to fit together now that that final obstacle had been lifted.

_"Mates aren't chosen; they're brought together by fate."_

_"Once the vampire makes contact with your blood, they will know… and somewhere inside your human mind, you will know, too."_

Katara's eyes crinkled as her mind scrambled to put all the little hints together. The talks with Azula. Her manipulations into getting Katara to travel with them.

_"If you really were Zuko's mate, you would know. A human would know, because every thought, every dream, would have him in it."_

Every thought. Every Dream. Zuko consumed them all. Her breathing began to grow shallow. That night in the shelter and her wound. Azula's inability to heal her, Jet's horror that he couldn't seal the wound.

_"It's burning. Azula… her blood is burning… I can barely get near her-"_

_"This is no use. We need Zuko here."_

_"Why do we need Zuko? You're both vampires! You both should be able to heal the wound!"_

_"We can't heal the wound if we can't get to it! We need Zuko here! Only Zuko can take the blood long enough for her heal!"_

_"Why does it have to be Zuko!?"_

_"Because Katara's blood won't reject him!"_

_To everyone but the vampire to whom a human is mated with, the human's blood tastes bitter. To the vampire mate, the human blood is sweet._

She had hoped that whatever transpired between them had meant something. Even if they had actually known each other for such a small amount of time, it still meant something to her. That was why whenever his fiancée was mentioned, she felt as if she had been stabbed through the heart. /

It had hurt a hundred times more the night he healed her wound. The concept of mates had been explained to her. She had made her assumptions. Still, she her heart had fluttered, completely forgetting about his fiancée, when he was by her side. The newest revelation suddenly twisted that pain into a hope she feared accepting.

Katara couldn't breathe as the final thought fell into place. Everything felt surreal and she couldn't believe what her thoughts were leading her to.

Rain poured outside, the flurry of raindrops echoed in her ears. It was a defense. Her blood, her _body_, defended itself from other vampires by singling out the only one who was supposed to taste her. It was the reason Azula had pulled back. The reason Jet couldn't continue. Her eyes rose slowly to meet his. "Zuko…"

"It's too dangerous…" Zuko mumbled quietly as he looked down at her. "Just stay away from me, Katara. You're safe if you stay away."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. She suddenly needed confirmation. She needed _him_ to tell her. She took a step forward, her arm reaching out for him. "Zuko, wait."

The vampire silently pulled himself on to the windowsill. He looked back at Katara and gave her a small bow of his head. "I don't want to leave you," he admitted as a pained look crossed his face. "But it's for the best if you don't come with us any further. The others…the others will come bid you farewell before we leave, but…I'll say good-bye here."

Katara's eyes widened. "Zuko, wait, we're not done here!" Katara reclaimed as she rushed forward.

"You can sleep here if you want." Zuko turned his head away. "Good night, Katara."

"Zuko!" He stepped through the window and disappeared into the rain. "Zuko!" Katara scrambled forward, half stumbling, half running as she reached for the windowsill. Her hands braced her against the window as she peered down into the darkness, her hair and shirt quickly becoming wet with rain as she leaned over the edge. "Zuko!?"

She scanned the ground beneath the window, finding no sign of Zuko's body below. Still unsure, she began to climb on to the sill.

"Katara, don't you dare!" a voice growled somewhere below. She craned her neck up, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She wasn't going to jump; she just needed a better vantage point. "Get back inside!" The voice ordered.

"Zuko, we're not through!" Katara yelled, taking advantage of the situation. Perhaps Zuko would come out. She lifted her leg over the edge.

"Katara, that's dangerous! The fall is too long!"

"Then talk to me!" She lifted her other leg over the edge. She leaned forward, squinting to try to find him. She lifted her hands up to bend the water away from her and heard a small crack. "I said-" A loud crack cut through her thoughts as the sill she was sitting on split under her weight. Her eyes widened as she reached back to grab hold of the ledge.

"Katara!" She barely heard the cry as her fingertips brushed the wood window frame as she slipped past it. "Katara!"

Her eyes watched as the window grew further and further away as her hand reached for it. _No…_

"Katara!" She braced herself. Her eyes shut tight as she prepared herself for the pain. Her final thoughts as she closed her eyes were discontent. She would be knocked out as soon as she hit the ground and when she woke up, he would be long gone. That was _if_ she lived.

The pain never came. Strong arms caught her, breaking her fall and drawing her against a soaking body. "Are you insane!? What were you thinking!?"

"Zuko…" Katara could smell his wet skin and hair around her as her arms wound around his neck thankfully.

"You could've killed yourself!" Zuko told her furiously. He pulled her arms off of him as he set her on the ground. His own arms reached out and held on to her shoulders to steady her. "Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She could feel the silk pasted against her skin as she lifted her head. A broken smile reached her face as her hands rose and cupped his face. "This feeling, Zuko…" she choked out, her eyes squinting in the rain as she tried to search his. "You feel it, too…we're connected, aren't we? This is a bond, isn't it?"

"Katara-"

"Answer me!" she insisted as warm tears became indistinguishable from cold rain. "Ever since I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when you weren't around, all I could think about was you. I could clearly remember every single thing you said, every sensation you gave me when you touched me, and I didn't understand why. Every time something happened between us, whatever I felt was strong and that night in the shelter…"

Zuko looked away from her, his arms falling to his sides as she peered into his face earnestly. "Katara..."

"I was right, wasn't I?" Katara asked. Her lips trembled as she leaned closer. "You felt something, too…"

"It doesn't matter," Zuko frowned. He lifted his hands and grasped her wrists in them. Gently, he pulled her hands away from him. "What matters is the more you're around me, the more danger you'll be in."

"Zuko, it wasn't your fault that I got hurt. I was careless-"

"No," Zuko stated sternly. His hands gathered hers within his larger ones. "Open your eyes, Katara. You have been in nothing but danger since we met."

"I was a mercenary for years-"

"Mercenaries are human, Katara," Zuko stressed as his intense gaze bore into hers. "The Dai Li are not. You are not a vampire. The chances of you surviving while with me are slim."

Katara narrowed her eyes and jerked her hands down. "I can handle myself, Zuko."

"Not as you are and not against what awaits me in Ba Sing Se," Zuko stated coldly. "Do you understand the reason why I want to leave you here? It's too dangerous, Katara. That city is the base for the Dai Li and we don't know how many of them there actually are. We're not just passing through the city and hunting vampires at random. We will be going into the very heart of the Dai Li for a _purging_."

"Sooner or later, I will have to go through Ba Sing Se," Katara reminded him. "What about then?"

"By then, we should've completed the purging and it will be safe for you," Zuko replied. "The further the distance between us, the better."

Katara glare intensified. "Why?" she demanded, ignoring the constant hammer of rain against her skin. "Zuko, what does distance matter?"

Zuko stared down at her silently. "If something happens to me in Ba Sing Se, the closer you are to me, the more you will be affected."

Katara looked at him critically. "How? Physically? If you cut get, will I get cut?"

"No," Zuko scowled. "If I get killed…" he trailed off purposely and watched her reaction. Katara's body stiffened. Her face paled as the thought of him dying sent shock through her body. The pain and emptiness it left behind was terrifying. His eyes narrowed as her face clearly displayed how she felt. "You understand."

"Why…Zuko…" Katara's hand rose and grabbed on to the wet cloth against his bicep. Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her as her hand shook. "What is that feeling…?"

Zuko lifted his hand and pried her cold, shaking fingers off of him. "You need to get some rest," he stated simply.

"Zuko…" Her eyes lifted and stared at him pleadingly as he released her hand.

"Go back to the house, Katara," he instructed her as he began to turn around. He could hear her begin protest behind him and quickened his step. "I promise I will pay you a visit before we leave-" he began to offer, only to hear her shrill voice cut him off.

"Zuko, answer me!" Katara cried out. He heard her take a few steps after him and then fall to the ground. "What did I just feel!? You just mentioned death and…and…" Katara wrapped her muddied arms around her as she looked up at him. Her cries echoed in his ears, tearing away at what little resistance he had left. "I felt like a piece of me had been stripped away! I've never felt anything like that in my life! Just tell me! Zuko! Spirits, Zuko, _answer me_!"

Katara sat in the mud, her eyes looking up at him, red and swollen as rain mixed with silent tears. Zuko stared down at her. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. If she wanted to know, if it would silence her and make her realize the severity of their situation, so be it.

"Do you remember the night I found you again? The night Shu appeared?" Zuko demanded suddenly. Katara nodded her head slightly and Zuko clenched his hands at his sides. "He went insane, Katara. It is rare that psychic vampires lose their minds, but when they do, all sense of reason vanishes. They become monsters that must be hunted and killed in order to be stopped! They'll tear through villages without a care in the world, slaughter whoever is in their way, all because they are looking for _something_. Do you know what that something is?"

The intensity of his eyes bore into hers and Katara could feel the pressure wrap around her. "Zuko-"

"It is their _lost mate_," Zuko told her coldly. "Psychic vampires lose their minds when their _mate_ is killed! That's why we were there that night! The closer we are, the stronger the bond gets, meaning the more powerful the affect! If something happens to me or if something happens to you..." Zuko grimaced, unable to even finish his sentence. "That is why it's too dangerous for you, Katara! Jin isn't my mate!" he shouted into the wet, storming darkness around them. "_You _are!"

Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. "Zu…"

"Do you understand it now!?" Zuko nearly shouted, drilling the knowledge into her stunned head. "Why you've been getting those thoughts? Why you're feeling this way? Why _I'm_ feeling this way!?" Zuko yelled on, frustrated that it had to come to this. He was furious that he couldn't do something as simple as keeping her away. Angry at himself for giving in. He reached down and grabbed her shoulders firmly. He heaved her up to her feet and brought his face down to meet hers. "Nothing in the world will ever come close to what I have for you. This is not_ love_, Katara," he gasped breathlessly against her lips as his hands rose and cupped her face close to his. "This is _more_ than that."

Katara's eyes widened as the taste of blood filled her mouth. Strong hands held her in place as his wet body melted against hers, while the world around them disappeared. She sunk into the warmth of his embrace as her body reacted. Her mind scrambled to process everything. She had been afraid to even recognize it. Afraid that she would be wrong, yet she had hoped she wasn't. The feelings, the dreams, the thoughts, the incurable desire, and the sensitivity.

For the first time since she was thrown into the chaos, she no longer felt she was drowning in it. All thoughts evaporated as she succumbed to him. A sense of freedom and joy swelled within her as her arms wrapped around him, welcoming him and the revelation with passion. Her eyes closed as he finally pulled his lips away.

"Zuko…"

"That is why…" Zuko's hands rose, wiping the tears off her cheeks. He stroked back her hair and looked down into the glistening blue orbs staring back at him. "That is why I can't bring you with me," he whispered breathily. "My life is dangerous, Katara…I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to hurt others. You would never forgive yourself if you did...I've already caused so much pain for you-"

"So you're going to leave me?" Katara choked out. "You can't tell me what to do, Zuko. You can't leave me behind. Not after this, you can't-"

"I'm sorry…" Zuko closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Katara…" Warm, wet hands released her face as Zuko pulled away. A hurt look shadowed Katara's face as Zuko's sorrow-filled eyes looked at her. "But I refuse to put you in danger." Katara could feel her heart slamming against his chest as the dread twisted in her stomach. Zuko gave her an apologetic look as he look at the sight of her, his rough hands cupping her face as silent tears spilled from her eyes. "I want to be with you…you have no idea how much. But if being with you puts your life at risk, then this ends here." Katara's eyes widened. Her heart stopped. "I'm sorry, Katara…" he whispered as his lips captured hers. _This is our good-bye._

* * *

**A.N.** – Happy Thanksgiving to everyone celebrating it! Big thanks to everyone for reading and keeping up with the story! Super big thanks to Rena for all her help! I went back again and changed a bunch of stuff, so I hope it flows better. This is the real deal this time people - Katara knows. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Under a Sapphire Sky**

_Chapter Seventeen_

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The taste was intoxicating. It was sweet and thick, growing heavier with each passing moment. She couldn't seem to drown herself enough in the taste and leaned forward, pasting her body against his to try to get as much of the inebriating flavor as possible. Her fingers, soaked with rain water, dug into the cloth sticking to his smooth skin. She gripped the silk cloth tightly; as if afraid he would leave if she let him go.

He did nothing to stop her. Despite everything he had said, everything he thought, he did nothing. He_ couldn't _do anything. His own eyes were closed, just as tight as hers, his own lips seeking pleasure beyond the swollen swells of her lips. His hands held her soft face in his palms, refusing to let her pull away for more than a breath. All his senses were focused on her, and he willingly lost himself.

The beating of her heart vibrated against his chest, clear and strong, even through the cloth and flesh that it was hidden behind. He could feel his own heart matching the beat beneath his breast, as if it were synchronizing itself with her heart.

The cold rain pouring over them, the chill night air of the Earth Kingdom's countryside, the mud caked on their clothes – none of that seemed to matter at that moment. It was like that time in the inn or when they were within the stone walls of the shelter. Nothing existed but the two of them. Nothing mattered but each other.

Nothing else mattered… at least for that all-too-short moment.

His lips pulled away from hers. His steady hands that cupped her warm, flushed face kept her from following as he put distance between them. His eyes opened slowly, almost regretfully, as he looked down at her. He could see the confusion on her face as her eyebrows furrowed. The corners of her lips tugged downwards into a frown. Blue eyes slowly opened and looked at him beseechingly. Was it over already?

His thumbs ran against the corners of her eyes, wiping away the clear liquid that slid down their creases. Silently, he hoped it was only the rain.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and genuinely concerned. He supposed she had good reason. "Zuko?"

For a moment, his words caught in his throat as large, blue eyes met his amber ones. Everything suddenly felt so right, like everything fit. His own heart continued to match the beating of hers. His eyes squinted in the rain as his hands fell from her face. They settled on the slopes of her shoulders and lingered their briefly, before gently pulling her against him in a comforting hug. Whether it was to reassure her or himself, he wasn't sure. His arms wrapped around her soaking body. Her head rested against him comfortably, conforming to his figure as if she were created to.

It didn't seem fair. She felt so perfect against him; it almost sent chills down his spine. Her body, soft and curvy, seemed to melt against all the defined contours of his own. Her face buried itself against him, inhaling the scent of his wet skin against the mud and the soaked silk. Even in the cold rain, he was warm. His arms tightened around her again and she smiled softly. Always warm.

"It's frightening…" His coarse, strained voice reached her ears. "It's like you were made for me."

Katara's lips retained her soft smile as she nuzzled the hollow of his collar. "Why is that frightening?"

His arms tightened once more, as if he couldn't hold her close enough. "Because when we part..." Her body tensed in his arms. Slowly, she pulled her head back and lifted it up to meet his gaze.

"When we part?" Her eyes crinkled up as they bore into his. "Are you still saying that you want to leave me?" she asked, almost accusingly. She could feel her heart twisting in her chest, preparing for his answer.

His eyes darted away quickly. "Katara…" She didn't like the sound of his voice. Nor did she like the feeling of his body moving away from her or the feel of cold air filling the space he made between them. He turned his face back to her, his lips set in a tight line as determination filled his eyes. "The closer you are to me, the more danger you are in. The more you'll feel – any pain, any injury, and even death will affect you."

"No…" Katara's eyes narrowed as the contradicting whisper left her lips. Her fingers clawed into his back, like an eagle hawk's talons refusing to release him. "I can't leave you. Not now, Zuko."

"Katara-" he began, his hands rising up the length of her arm, partially to calm her and partially to keep her at bay.

"If we part and something happens to either one of us, the other one will feel it, won't they?" Katara asked earnestly. Reluctantly, Zuko nodded his head. She scowled and glared at him. "Then what's the point of parting if the same thing will happen!?"

She could see him tense and struggle to hold back the expressions caused by the thoughts running through his head. He was struggling to find an answer for her. One she would accept. His gaze lowered and met hers once more. "The pain you will feel, if we part now, is nothing compared to the pain you'd feel," he explained as his hand rose to cup her cheek. "…if we stayed together."

His hand hovered above her cheek, about to caress the warm, wet skin, when she pulled her head away and grabbed his wrist. She pushed his arm to the side, her eyes glaring at him as her own determined face challenged his.

"You kept this secret from me for so long, Zuko. You knew I was confused and that I was suffering and didn't know why. You knew this entire time, and at any point during our journey you could've told me!" she exclaimed angrily as tears rimmed her lashes. "You could've told me and put my mind at ease, but you didn't!"

"I didn't want to hurt you-"

"You hurt me the moment you realized it and decided to keep it from me!" Katara cried. "What would've happened if I didn't come tonight? What if I didn't confront you?" she told him tearfully as her smaller hands gripped his tightly. "I still wouldn't know about this or you or me… or us."

Zuko wanted to pull his arm away and step back to put some distance between them, but his feet wouldn't move. His arm stayed locked in Katara's tight, trembling grip. His eyes stayed transfixed with hers. "But you know now…" he whispered quietly. "I answered your question, Katara… I'm telling you what is happening. I'm telling you what I feel."

Her jaw clenched for a moment. Her eyes crinkled up, rain and tears mingling in their corners. "That isn't good enough." Her voice was strong and determined. It was clear that she wasn't going to let him leave so easily.

"Katara-"

"You just told me how strong this is… how nothing you say can describe its intensity. You told me this isn't _love_. You told me this is _stronger_ than love," Katara told him, as calmly as she could. "I've only just recognized it, but I understand. If you think that, after all of this, after I just found you, that I'd just step back and forget all about this… after all I went through to get to this point, you're crazy."

_Crazy?_ He suddenly wanted to laugh. After everything that happened, perhaps he was. All his hard work to make sure Katara never realized their connection, and he was the one who ended up telling her the truth. Not Azula, not Jet, not even Aang or Haru. Every single precaution he had made to avoid the moment of revelation was in vain. In retrospect, he had given in to her demands for an answer too easily. Years of self-control and discipline were for naught when she was clinging on to him, looking at him with those pure blue eyes. His eyes softened thoughtfully. Perhaps they were both crazy.

"I'm going with you." The amusement quickly vanished. The look on his face hardened as he looked down at her single-minded expression, and then allowed a frown to settle on his lips.

"No." His voice was firm. It needed to be. Zuko clamped his hands on her shoulders and then held her at arms' length, to keep the distance between them. "You can't go. It's too dangerous. I won't allow you to get hurt."

Blue eyes narrowed into angry slits. She raised her arms and used them to pry his hands off her shoulders. He could sense her irritation at his stubbornness, but he was unwilling to give in. It really was too dangerous. What if she got hurt? Or was captured? Even if they weren't at the same place, she still carried his lingering blood scent, as well as a smell that set her apart from other humans as a vampire's yet-to-be-consummated mate. Katara was a walking target. He couldn't bring her with him during the purging.

"Didn't you mean it?" Her voice drew him out of his thoughts. He blinked and shook himself out of his stupor before he focused his attention back on the dark-skinned waterbender standing in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed and Katara persisted with her question. "Did you mean it when you said you feel more for me than love?"

For a moment, he was surprised she even asked the question. He scowled as his hands gripped her shoulders tightly. "Of course I meant it. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that."

"Then you know that I feel something for you, am I right? I'm not sure how to describe it, but I feel it," she stressed. Zuko inhaled a deep breath. He slowly nodded his head, afraid to look too eager or too sympathetic. She was going to argue with him, he could feel it in his bones.

"Of course, I know that. We're connected, now, even if I haven't turned you. We are connected down to the very blood in our veins," he stressed, silently hoping she'd understand. "That is the strength of this bond, Katara. That is the reason-"

"That is the reason I can't leave you alone," she cut him off quickly, knowing he would only repeat his orders once more. "I can't leave you, Zuko. Just being away from you made me feel empty… like I was so close to something, but just can't reach it. That feeling aches…If that chaos going on inside of me is any sign of what I'll feel if we part, I want no part of it," she stated. She took a step forward as her hands placed themselves over his chest. "I have… so many things I want to ask… I may never have a chance to ask them if I let you leave."

Zuko lowered his eyes. His hands rose and wrapped around each of hers, gently pulling them off of his chest as he brought her knuckles to his mouth. Soft, warm lips lingered over them as he pressed them against her hands. Sad, amber eyes met her gaze. "You could be killed, Katara. I could be killed."

His hot breath seared across her skin. The waterbender lifted her chin proudly. "Do you honestly believe that leaving me will make everything better?"

_No_. His eyes lowered once more. _But it will make any pain more bearable…_

"I understand what you're trying to do, Zuko," Katara stated carefully. "I know your reasons… but…" A small smile spread across her pink lips as she pulled one hand from his and gently brought it against his cheek. "But you're thinking like a man. My brother, my friends… they all thought the same way. They would leave me behind when they fought in order keep me safe. They did that because they believed it was what was best for me."

"I can't change the way I think, Katara," he whispered breathily. Katara's eyes softened. Her hand gently stroked the side of his wet face.

"I'm not asking you to change," she told him. "I'm asking you to understand. I understand what you're saying; try to understand what I'm saying. Zuko, what is important to me is to be with those I care about. Nothing… no great stone walls or murderous vampires… not even you will keep me away."

"And what of my fiancée in the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked, willing his voice to sound cold, only to fail. His arms fell to his sides.

Katara's expression softened to one almost pitying. "Do you really want her?" she asked quietly. Her voice caught in her throat and her heart clenched.

Zuko shook his head, almost transfixed. "I only want you…" he admitted sadly.

Hearing it from his own mouth filled the ache in her heart so quickly, it almost overwhelmed her. Salty tears gathered at her eyes as she smiled joyfully. In the wet, cold night, Zuko decided he had never seen a more beautiful smile in his life. "Then let me stay with you. You leaving me behind is just as bad as any pain you say I'll feel," Katara smiled and leaned forward, placing her forehead against his chin as she closed her eyes. "The stronger the bond, the more painful parting is, you said so yourself," she whispered. Her hands curled into the cloth of his shirt. "I don't have anything left here. I have no home to go to. I lost my tribe. I lost my parents, my friends. I parted with my brother. Don't make me part with you, Zuko."

She could feel his hesitation to answer and reluctantly tilted her head upwards. His face was locked in concentration, as if he were trying to make a decision. The thought of her in danger terrified him, yet the thought of leaving her made him sick. How could he abandon her, after everything he had told her and after everything that had happened? She had no where to go. No one to go to. She had only him. The thought made him protective. He suddenly wanted her to come, if only so he could protect her. It was his duty, his right, and his privilege to do so, but to bring her into the very center of danger…could he possibly protect her when he was lost in a clash of metal and blood? Things got hazy during a purging. It was almost everyone for themselves and the slightest mistake could lead to unnecessary deaths of one's own teammates. Her place by his side was not an option, but leaving her behind suddenly wasn't either.

He had been silent for a while now and Katara suddenly felt anxious. Nervously, she reached down and gathered one of his hands in hers. A gentle tug brought his attention back to her.

Zuko met her questioning gaze and his expression softened. "You're a strong woman, stubborn, but strong…"

The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. "When the other mercenaries would leave the camp, Ying used to say that there was a certain kind of strength in staying behind. I never really understood that until now…" Katara paused for a moment, her smile growing sad. "I don't think I have that kind of strength."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly. He gathered her against him and rested his head atop hers as he looked towards the building. He weighed the options in his mind. Her death or his death and their bond would wreak havoc on the surviving party. However, it would be much worse if somewhere along the way, he had turned her. His grip tightened. For now, he couldn't have her. What he needed to do was get her past Ba Sing Se safely. Turning would come later, no matter how much either of them wanted it.

"It'll hurt the most if I turn you," Zuko began solemnly. "It's not far to Ba Sing Se, but the more we're together, the more chances I'll have to turn you."

Katara closed her eyes against him, relishing the feel of his arms around her. "You haven't turned me yet."

_But the spirits all know that I want to_… Zuko's embrace loosened and he looked down at her. "I've come close to doing it, Katara. Several times, I've come very close. We were lucky to have been stopped before anything more could happen. We might not be so lucky again."

"It's different this time," Katara insisted as she pulled away. "This time, I know what's going on. I understand what's happening." She met his gaze steadily. "Zuko, I won't let you turn me." Zuko jerked his head back, surprised at her statement. Before he could utter another word, Katara lowered her head and eyed the space between them as her cheeks heated up. "At least, not yet."

His eyebrows furrowed as his lips set into a frown. Zuko understood what she was saying, but couldn't help but feel insulted that she would not allow him to turn her, even if it was for the time being. "Katara, it's not that simp-"

She stepped back, pulling herself out of his embrace as she backed away. She lifted one hand over her head, finally bending the water away as she lifted her face to meet his. "Before you think about leaving me again, let me just tell you this: If you try to leave me, Zuko, I _will _follow you. To Ba Sing Se, to wherever else, no matter what the danger is."

Zuko let out a defeated breath and gave a small nod of his head. "I gave you fair warning, Katara."

She nodded her head and looked back to the house. "I'm going to go pack my things then." She turned around and began walking towards the house.

"Katara!" Zuko extended his hand, as if to stop her. She turned around and gave him a questioningly look. He stopped before he could get any further and allowed his arm to drop back to his side. He wanted to tell her that he _would_ turn her eventually and that she _would_ be his bride, regardless of his duties to his clan. He wanted to tell her that his life was now hers, that his heart was now hers. He wanted to tell her so much more, but found that no words could express his thoughts. _It will have to wait, _he decided._ Until after Ba Sing Se and the purging…when I can _show_ her how I feel instead._ He straightened up and lifted his chin. "Nothing… nevermind."

The waterbender tilted her head slightly and then turned back towards the house. As she disappeared around the corner, Zuko lifted his hand and ran it down his face tiredly. Their last night in the village was not how he envisioned it. The sound of clapping slowly penetrated his thoughts as he lifted his head and peered through the rain. Leaning out of the ground-floor window was Azula, flanked by Aang, Toph, and Haru, as she smirked and brought her hands together.

"Quite a show of willpower, dear brother. I'm sure father would be most impressed," she purred almost gleefully. She lowered her hands and leaned against the window frame. "Though, I think the jumping out of the window part was a bit too dramatic, don't you think?"

Zuko immediately shot a glare in her direction. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Azula shrugged as she pretended to study her nails. "I was sure you'd notice us, but I guess you were caught up in the moment. I don't blame you, though," she added as she stood up straight. "You don't seem to notice anything else when she's in front of you."

A low growl escaped Zuko's throat as he gritted his teeth. "Don't think you're off the hook, Azula. You're the one who let her into my room."

"And you're very welcome, by the way," his sister replied. She casually jumped out the window and approached her sibling, a sly smile still spread across red lips. "The point is it got the job done. Who knows how long it would've taken without my involvement?"

"Your involvement is leading her straight into a slaughter!" Zuko snapped angrily. "You know it's dangerous in Ba Sing Se! You know what we'll be up against!"

Azula's eyes narrowed briefly. "Surely the heir to our glorious clan can think of some way to protect his precious mate. Or are you afraid that you won't be able to, Zuzu?"

Zuko's eyes bore into his sister's deceptively calm ones. Of course he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to. He wasn't like her. Azula was confident about everything she did. About her mate, about bringing him with her, about bringing him with her to the purging. It was frustrating to see how smoothly things were going for her. Her business with her mate was hers alone, as far as he was concerned. If she wanted to subject her precious Haru to the dangers of a vampire purging and the bloodbath that came with it, that was up to her, however, bringing Katara, his Katara, into the fray was not something he looked forward to. She had been through so much already, why should he put her through more horror, through more blood, and through more danger?

"We have hunted dozens of psychic vampires who lost their mates, Azula. Some of which have been mated for centuries. What if I turn her and something happens?" Zuko growled. "There is no guarantee that she won't get hurt or that I won't be killed!"

The female firebender's eyes narrowed challengingly. "Then you will just have to try harder to make sure nothing happens."

He let out another growl and whirled around. "Just make sure enough food is packed for her and your mate for the trip," he ordered sharply.

Azula gave him a small, mocking bow of her head and smirked, satisfied. "Of course…" She watched as Zuko's figure disappeared down the walkway.

"So…" Aang's curious voice piped as she turned around. "What's going to happen to the vampire your father picked out for Zuko?"

"You mean Jin?" Azula asked as she headed back to the house. She reached the window and prepared to climb in. As Haru extended his hand to help her in, Azula brushed off her clothes. "I don't think it'll matter. After all, my brother has a mate now," she said as she landed on the wooden floor. "Even father has to succumb to that."

* * *

Grumbling, Jet tried to wipe off the mud stained to his shirt. Despite all his efforts, his troubles only rubbed the dirt further into the fabric of his clothes. A small scowl graced his face as he walked back towards the village. It had taken quite a while for the ice that Katara had frozen him in to become weak enough for him to crack. Even with superhuman strength, solid ice was still a formidable opponent. He reached the outskirts of the village and lifted his head as the scent of one brooding male vampire reached his nose. Stalking forward, Zuko was glaring at the ground, as if it had offended him somehow. Jet slowed his pace and called out to the brunette, watching as Zuko's head lifted slightly and give him a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm glad I ran into you," Jet told him, sighing irritated. "Katara is on some war path-"

"I already know." Zuko cut him off coldly. Jet jerked his head back in surprise, his hands lowering as he made the conclusion, and then smiled.

"So she got to you…" Jet trailed off. "Did you two talk?" Zuko restrained the urge to roll his eyes.

He looked away and began to walk around the other vampire. "She knows," he murmured as he passed. Jet's eyes widened. He turned around, following Zuko's retreating back with his eyes as his mind tried to understand the comment.

"Wait… she knows? You told her?" Jet asked, surprised. Zuko nodded. The brown-haired vampire smiled earnestly. Despite his feelings for the waterbender, the sudden knowledge that she wasn't suffering from ignorance to the bond anymore was a relief. As long as Zuko did his part and made her happy, Jet harbored no ill will. "Well… now what? Is she going with us? You're not still planning on leaving her behind are you? She_ is_ going with us, isn't she?"

Zuko stopped walking. His shoulders stiffened before he turned around to face the bushy-haired vampire once more. "I can't stop her," he told Jet seriously. "She'll follow if I do leave her behind. For now, it's safer that she's within my sight."

Jet's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What about when we reach Ba Sing Se? She's not a hunter or even a vampire, yet," Jet added with a frown. "And her sources for water for waterbending will be limited in the city."

For a moment, Zuko paused. He inhaled a deep breath, mulling over Jet's question. He wasn't sure himself. "I'm working on it," he replied. He turned around and took one step. "Jet," he said before he could continue on. "I will try to keep Katara out of the way when we're in the city, but it's not certain that she'll be safe despite my efforts. Please keep watch over her if you can."

The other vampire stared at Zuko's back. His eyes narrowed questioningly. "Is that an order from my team's leader?"

Zuko's lips tightened into a line. He closed his eyes and released a heavy breath. "It's a request from your brother," he replied quietly.

Jet remained rooted in his spot. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Nothing will happen in Ba Sing Se, Zuko. You'll be fine. Katara will be fine."

Ahead of him, Zuko's head dropped slightly. "I'll never forgive myself if I can't keep her safe," he murmured. With his head lowered, he slowly continued his walk in silence.

While the threat of danger loomed heavily in Ba Sing Se, there was still the threat that he would somehow find them in the same position they had been a few nights earlier, when they were left alone in the shelter. He had barely been able to restrain himself then. Now that she knew of their powerful connection, despite her determined admonition, it would be difficult to keep them from getting too close. To Zuko, that was the worst case possible, as once in Ba Sing Se, the level of danger, not just for them, but for the entire city of hundreds, if not thousands of Earth Kingdom citizens, would be astronomical.

Regardless of the danger, perhaps Katara joining them was not the worst decision. Under his watch, she could be protected. The chance of her getting injured would be lessened, as would the chance of a repeat of actions in the shelter if she were left alone, without someone watching her. If he drowned himself in her blood once more, there would be no turning back. He needed to be more careful than ever.

Silently, his mind went over the possibilities. Different scenarios played out in his head—the Dai Li's possible hiding areas, the rumors he had heard, and the information he had been given by the Bei Fongs all flashed through his mind. Desperately, he tried to figure out how to deal with Katara. It was insane to bring her with them on the actual purging. She'd be an instant target and a distraction. It was bad enough that his sister's mate would be with them. Haru was an earthbender and they could always use another when they were up against Ba Sing Se's earthbending elite. To Zuko, that did make him more valuable in their particular mission. Not to mention that Azula would keep him safe. Haru did whatever she told him to, practically following her orders blindly. Katara was another story. Headstrong and stubborn, she would gladly defy orders to do what she felt was right. It was admirable and frustrating at the same time. Zuko didn't feel comfortable purging when she was at his side. It was too dangerous for him to allow. Katara needed to stay somewhere safe.

Zuko's eyes widened. He'd have her stay at a safe house. Ba Sing Se was a major city, it was almost certain that they had a safe house within the walls. They were kept hidden with the best of coven magic. Not even the Dai Li would be able to find them, so long as they still stood. The only issue then would be to get Katara to agree to it. _Knowing her, she'd want to fight by my side._ Zuko frowned. _And she'll be insulted if I say otherwise._

However, for now, that was the best option. Zuko tucked the thoughts away as he began to head back to the house. He'd have Aang check to see if there was a safe house. If no vampire nursery was available, then a lycanthrope-run den would have to do.

Zuko quietly walked through the village, hiding within the shadows of the houses on his way to the home they were staying at. Somewhere between confirming his plans for Katara and reaching the outskirts of the village, the rain had stopped. It made it easier for him to pull himself on to the roof of the house and pad over to his window. The vampire slipped silently into the room through the very window Katara had fallen out of earlier. Everyone was in their rooms and he took great care not to alert his sister or Jet to his arrival as he crept towards the bed. They would need all the rest they could get.

As he landed silently on to the old floorboards of his room, he could make out the sleeping figure lying across his bed. Piled by the door were several neatly packed bags – his own belongings and what appeared to be hers. Zuko looked back towards the bed. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find her there, and was almost pleased that she was.

"Azula told me to pack your things," a small, tired voice called from the bed. Zuko could see Katara shifting beneath the blankets as she turned to look at him. "She said you wouldn't have time to pack and that you should get some rest."

The vampire paused for a moment and then nodded his head. "Go back to sleep," he told her gently. He moved across the room carefully. "We have a long ride tomorrow."

Katara felt the edge of the bed sink as a warm body sat down beside her. She could make out Zuko's body sitting less than an arm's length from her. His arms were moving at his side, unbuttoning his wet shirt and then tossing it aside. She rolled over on her side and lifted her hand forward. A smooth movement drew the remaining water out of his clothes and out the window.

"Better?" she asked, smiling softly. Zuko smiled to himself and nodded.

"Thank you." He leaned back against the worn bed sheets. As his head fell against the cool pillows, a bare, brown arm slid over his mid-section, as if it were the most natural thing to do.

Katara could feel the muscles of his stomach tense and she froze. She felt her heart begin to race as she wondered if she had crossed the line. Perhaps he didn't want her so close. Perhaps she was provoking him. Her heart sank. Perhaps he'd pull away.

A pale hand moved over hers as his fingertips played with her hair. He gently pulled her closer, wedging her body between him and his free arm. Slowly, she relaxed against him, comforted that he did not send her away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a raspy voice. "This is as much as I can do right now, without doing something we'll both regret."

Katara closed her eyes and nodded understandingly. "Zuko…" she whispered, her voice still heavy with sleep. "Stay with me?"

He closed his eyes as the small plea reached his ears. "Of course…" he replied softly. "There are still a few more hours to go until morning," he continued as he stroked her hair comfortingly. "Just get some sleep."

* * *

It was difficult for Azula to stop from smirking as she watched her brother step out into the early morning light, looking more refreshed then normal. As she finished tying the last of her belongings on to her mongoose dragon's saddle, she gave her brother another once over and took a deep breath of the chill morning air.

A twinge of disappointment bubbled as she realized her brother's scent hadn't changed from the night before. Zuko may have looked refreshed and lacked his usual scowl, but there was no doubt that nothing more had transpired the night before. Perhaps she should've stripped her sibling's would-be mate before she had her sleep in Zuko's bed.

Regardless, that little set-back wouldn't stop her from commenting on her brother's relatively calm demeanor. "Well, Zuzu, you look well this morning. I take it you had a nice night?"

As she expected, his scowl immediately reappeared. She laughed inwardly as he shot her a glare. "I thought I told you that I'm not in the mood for your snide remarks."

"You're never in the mood for them. That's what makes saying them so fun," Azula smirked.

"So where's Katara?" Aang asked as he easily jumped over his mongoose dragon to secure one of his bags.

"She's in the house, eating breakfast," Zuko told them off-handedly. As he reached his komodo rhino, he heard a snort come from the lone lycanthrope.

"Eating breakfast? So, she's still human, I take it," Toph scoffed as her nose wrinkled up in disappointment. She sat on the saddle of the lizard she shared with Aang, waiting for him to finish tying up their bags.

"Still?" Jet sighed heavily. He looked over at Zuko. "I was sure you'd turn her when you got back."

Zuko scowled. What part of the danger of turning her now did they not understand? He lifted up one of Katara's bags and tied it on to the back of his lizard's saddle. He shot a glare at Jet as his fingers fiddled with the bindings. "I trust that no bets were made regarding this."

"Of course not, Zuzu! How little do you think of us to bet on aspects of your life?" Azula assured him sweetly.

Toph rolled her eyes and grumbled. "She's just saying that because she thinks you'll hold out until _after _Ba Sing Se."

Azula merely brushed off the comment innocently as Zuko shot her a deadly glare. "I want to make it clear that I don't plan on turning Katara anytime soon. It's too dangerous to turn her right now, so I suggest you all drop the subject. I don't want to hear any more about it, understand?"

"Sure thing, Zuko," Aang assured him. Zuko gave him a small nod and returned to his packing. Aang turned around and let out a heavy, disenchanted sigh. "Now he tells us…"

"Is everything packed? Do you need any more help?" Haru's voice came from the doorway of the house and several of the immortals turned towards him. Katara was thanking the family who took them in before turning around to face the departing party.

"Everything is all packed, Haru," Azula said. She beckoned him towards her lizard. As he walked towards her, she looked past his shoulder and gave a stiff bow to the humans seeing them off. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"We shall see to it that your generosity is repaid in kind," Zuko assured them. His eyes drifted to Katara and gave her a nod. "Come, Katara, we have a long ride ahead of us."

"Thank you, again." Katara bowed her head to the old couple that owned the house and then headed for Jet's mongoose dragon. The vampire seated on the saddle glanced towards Zuko questioningly, and then smirked as an irritated scowl came across Zuko's face.

"Katara," the vampire heir's voice was sharp and stopped her in her tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked, trying not to sound jealous in the least.

A small chuckle came from Azula as she mounted one of the large lizards. "It looks like my brother has grown a bit territorial since last night."

Toph let out an amused snort as Aang tried to suppress a giggle. Even Jet smiled at the notion. Zuko remained standing by his rhino, frowning, pretending not to have heard Azula's comment. Katara shifted uncomfortably beside Jet's lizard.

"To ride with Jet," Katara answered simply. She could feel several pair of eyes looking at her curiously. Zuko's included. She could feel her cheeks warming as she stood by the mongoose dragon. "You said that the rhino doesn't like carrying two riders."

Azula's smirk widened. Zuko mentally cursed his earlier statement and shook his head. "He'll be fine. He won't drop you so long as I'm riding with you." The scent of her blood heating up at the thought reached his nose and a small part of him couldn't help but feel somewhat amused. She suddenly seemed embarrassed at the prospect. Her, the woman who had slept in his bed willingly the night before, now stood there, embarrassed to sit on a komodo rhino with him.

Everyone knew, Katara realized as she glanced at the awaiting group. Azula's comments, the confusion on Jet's face when she approached his lizard. She suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious, but made no move to approach Zuko. "Katara, really," Azula sighed dramatically as she tried to suppress her smirk. "We don't have all day, and the longer you stand around, the more time we waste. So, if you don't mind, will you please go and mount my brother's saddle. I'd like to get to Ba Sing Se before a war breaks out."

If Katara's face wasn't flushed yet, it was now. She lowered her eyes, mentally cursing Azula, as she swiftly walked over to the awaiting rhino. "Give me your hand," Zuko was suddenly behind her, his firm grip around her upper body as he lifted her up, easily, over the back of the massive beast. Katara instantly tensed, a wave of heat sweeping down her body. Everyone was watching. It didn't get any better once he settled into his seat behind her. Katara's hands gripped the edge of the saddle in front of her as his thighs brushed against hers. His arms slid past hers and his chest pressed against her back. "Azula." Katara closed her eyes and shivered. There was something about his voice when he gave orders that made her legs shake. "Lead the way."

The reins of Azula's mongoose dragon were tugged. She made a small clicking noise with her tongue and directed the lizard down the path. Crawling behind her and Haru were Aang and Toph. As they passed the larger, lumbering lizard, Toph grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, angry boy," Toph began, her blank eyes facing their direction. "Try not to fool around _too_ much while you're together okay?" Katara let out an embarrassed groan. "We have innocent minds in our midst. Right, Aang?"

The bald airbender's eyebrows furrowed together. "What innocent… hey!"

"I assure you," Zuko said as his rhino sped up. Katara stood up straight in her seat, confident that he would set them straight. One hand came down on her thigh and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in surprise. "We'll try our hardest to be quiet."

Toph gave Zuko an approving grin. Katara lowered her head as she slumped forward, feeling defeated. "Maybe I should've just ridden with Jet…" she grumbled under her breath.

Her heart shot up to her throat as the pale hand on her thigh casually rose up and down, over the thin fabric of her pants. A hot breath brushed by her ear as a low, quiet voice addressed her. "Forgive me. This may sound a bit jealous, but I'd rather not have you between any other male's legs." Before she could even process his words, she felt her body go limp against him. One arm wrapped around her waist as Zuko kissed a bare patch of skin at the base of her neck.

Behind her, the vampire smiled with satisfaction. She had no reason to be embarrassed, as far as he was concerned. He gently shifted in his seat to allow her head to rest against his shoulder. She was still human and didn't comprehend the respect she deserved as his mate.

"So, where are we headed?" Toph asked. "The pass or the ferry?"

"The ferry, it's faster than the pass," Zuko answered. Toph grumbled at the plans, but didn't argue against them. "The last message said that agents will be meeting us at the ferry to provide our travel documents."

"Travel documents?" Katara's eyes flew open. She was just about to fall asleep, lulled by the steady sway of the rhino and Zuko's reassuring warmth, when she heard that. "Wait, why do we need travel documents?"

"No one can get into Ba Sing Se without a passport," Haru told her as he looked over his shoulder. "Azula said that we'll be provided with some when we get to the ferry station."

"What about me?" Katara said. "I don't have a passport and I don't think they'll have a spare for me when we get there."

"Relax, Katara," Jet said as he rode just a few paces ahead of them. "You're with three psychic vampires. They'll get you in with or without passports."

Katara tilted her head to the side curiously and then looked at Zuko. Before she could ask, Azula assured Jet that they wouldn't even need to do anything. "Don't worry about it," the heiress told them, completely self assured. "My friends are _always_ prepared."

The waterbender never had a chance to ask any more questions. Zuko's comforting ministrations against her legs and the steady beating of his heart against her back drew her into sweet slumber. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, having been unable to sleep until Zuko arrived. That coupled with the slow, steady sway of the rhino, she found herself falling asleep just before Toph asked something about a 'circus vampire,' whatever that was. Before Katara realized it, she was waking up. The sky was quickly darkening above them and as her eyes adjusted, she could make out the long line winding out of the ferry station. Ahead of her, the others were unloading the animals. Behind her, she could feel a steady heart beat and the warmth of another body.

"We're here," Zuko said. "We'll have to leave the animals here."

Katara nodded. She felt him shifting behind him and rubbed her eyes as he slid off the saddle. "Do we have to stand in line?"

"Lines are for chumps," Toph told her proudly. "Don't worry about that, sweetness. Our passports will get us on that ferry in no time."

"I'll be back in a moment," Azula said as she began walking towards the station. "Leave the animals here. They'll be moved with the other animals later." She easily slipped through the open doors of the station and scanned the area. Despite the numerous bodies lined up for their chance to enter the city, none carried a vampire scent. It made tracking their contacts much easier.

Virtually unseen, the vampire brushed back her bangs and casually walked through a heavy wooden door of a restroom that had been marked as out of order. Inside the dark room, she could easily make out the two figures waiting for her. One was leaning against the far wall, dressed in dark reds and blacks as she examined a sharp object in her hand. Perched casually on one of the sinks was another figure, keeping herself entertained by balancing herself on the sink with her hands. The vampire heiress' scent reached them as soon as she entered.

"Azula!" The figure on the sink leapt forward, her arms extended happily as she bounded towards the dark-haired firebender.

"Ty Lee." A small pleased smile graced Azula's face as the other vampire's arms wound around her in a tight, welcoming embrace. "It's good to see you. Were you in the area?"

"We met up yesterday. Your uncle's guild sent her to see to the animals," a lower, droller voice replied. "It was getting late. I was starting to think you wouldn't make it."

"We were instructed that we'd meet by twilight. As the sun is yet to completely set, I believe I'm quite punctual, Mai," Azula answered coolly. She drew the other female into a loose hug.

Mai frowned. "You smell different," she said as she pulled away. She raised an eyebrow. "And your blood temperature has risen."

An eager gasp escaped Ty Lee's voice. "Azula! Have you mated!?" she asked as she clapped her hands together.

"She's not mated yet," Mai rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Azula curiously. "But you_ have_ found him."

"First, give me the documents," Azula ordered smoothly. She extended her hand and waited as Mai reached into her dark-colored sleeves. She placed several pieces of parchment onto the firebender's hand. "I'm assuming uncle instructed you to give us five?"

"How many more would you need?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow as she reached back into her sleeves.

"Two more," Azula smirked as Mai handed her two more unmarked passports. She slipped the documents into the front opening of her outer shirt. "One for Haru and one for Katara."

"Ooh," Ty Lee smiled knowingly. "Who's Haru?"

"My mate-" Azula began, only to be cut off by the other vampire's squealing. "Ty Lee, keep your voice down!" the hunter snapped. "Unless you want a human to wander in here!"

Giggling, the pink-clad vampire nodded and covered her mouth. "Sorry." She couldn't help but smile.

"Just make sure all the animals are in the city in a few days. It shouldn't take us long to complete the purging," Azula told them confidently. "And Mai, make sure to have the ship that will take us back will have five rooms ready. Toph Bei Fong will be coming with us back to the Fire Nation for a report."

Mai nodded. "Understood." Azula gave them both a nod and turned around. As she reached the door, Ty Lee's voice rang out once more.

"By the way, who's Katara?" Azula stopped, her hand on the door and ready to push it open. A small smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

"She's Zuko's." The door swung closed behind her and Azula allowed herself to settle into a smug look. Ty Lee would no doubt tell anyone who would listen now.

"Did you get the documents?" Aang asked as he saw Azula emerge from the bathroom. They had entered the station and waited near the check-in counter for her to return. The vampiress pulled the documents out and handed them to him.

"Fill in Haru and Katara's names on the two blank ones," she instructed. Aang nodded and began digging through his bag for inks and brush.

"I just checked the schedule; the last boat is leaving in a few minutes. We need to be on that boat," Jet said as he jogged forward. "Is everything ready?" He looked from one person to the next before Aang finished writing the last two names on the documents. Zuko gave them a quick examination and then finally nodded.

"Let's go." He led the group to the check-in counter. Nervously, Katara handed her paperwork to the angry-looking woman at the counter. Without being given a second look, the woman stamped her papers and sent her on her way. It was almost hard for her to believe that it was that easy for them to get through security.

Aang said it was because there weren't any Dai Li around, so it was much more relaxed. The only vampires he smelled were familiar. Plus, they had special documents. Haru and Katara merely nodded. By the time the ferry left the station, it was well into night. The air over the water was chilled as a lazy fog rolled out. Katara stood on the bow of the ship, watching the wooden ferry cut through the dark water.

"Katara." She turned around just as Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders. "Toph and Haru are preparing to eat. You should join them and eat before you go to sleep."

Katara nodded and glanced back down at the water. "How much longer until we reach the city?"

"We'll arrive there before dawn," he assured her. "Now go and eat. Azula will brief you on your duties tomorrow."

"Duties?" Katara's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at the firebender questioningly. The heir nodded his head solemnly.

"You are teamed up with Aang. I need you two to find a vampire nursery or lycanthrope den within the city and make sure it has not been attacked by the Dai Li," he told her, silently hoping she'd take the orders without question. Katara nodded slowly.

She paused for a moment. "That's fine, but… what's a nursery and a den?"

"They are similar to human orphanages in a way. Young and newly-turned vampires and lycans go to them to be taught the ways of the Society, if there is no one else to teach them," Zuko told her. "They are a very important part of our world and one of the most vulnerable, as most of the residents are children. They're helpless against the Dai Li."

Katara nodded understandingly, feeling a surge of determination and pride that he would trust her with such a task. "I'll do my best, Zuko."

"Good." He allowed the relief to flood through his body as he brought her forward and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you in a bit." He gently ushered her off in the direction of the others. Once she reached the covered part of the deck, he turned back to the front of the ship. Several moments passed before another figure would reach him.

"Azula just went over the plans. Toph says they have some underground passages under the city that all lead back to the old city beneath the upper tier. She suspects the Dai Li would use them," Jet said as he reached the front of the ship. He stood beside the Zuko and stared straight ahead, into the darkness the lay in front of them.

"Our first priority is to find Long Feng and dispose of him," Zuko stated coldly. Jet nodded.

"We know. Cut off the head and the body will fall," Jet replied somberly. His eyes drifted towards his friend and leader, mentally debating whether or not to ask him about Katara. Zuko stood silently in his place, unflinching even as cold sprays of water hit his face. Jet turned back to the front of the ship and took a deep breath. "You're going to keep Katara away," he stated simply.

Zuko didn't respond immediately. He kept his eyes focused in front of him. "I gave her and Aang a task."

"A wild goose-pig chance, you mean," Jet deduced in a low voice. "You're trying to keep her as far away from the fighting as possible."

"With good reason, you know that," Zuko snapped. "I've already spoken to Aang. He is to keep her occupied in the lower tiers. They'll be safest from the Dai Li there and Aang is an Avatar. He should be able to keep her safe while we're purging."

Jet leaned forward against the railing of the ship. He placed his hands onto the bow and peered out into the water. "Does she know you're planning on keeping her away?"

"Of course not," Zuko scowled. He looked over at the other vampire with a steely gaze. "And she will not find out. I'm sure she won't be as thankful for the preoccupation I've assigned her as I'd like."

"I thought as much," Jet nodded and looked over his shoulder at Zuko. "It's good to know where she'll be though. I'll try to get there as soon as I purge my section," he assured the other hunter.

Zuko gave Jet a small nod of his head. "Regarding that," he began, almost hesitantly. "If the city should fall to vampires-"

"Zuko," Jet him off quickly and frowned. "It's not going to-"

"I said _if_," the amber-eyed hunter stressed. Jet released a heavy breath and nodded for Zuko to continue. "If that happens, I want you to find Katara and take her as far away as possible. Keep her safe."

A sad smile crossed Jet's lips as he turned around and leaned back against the railing. "That goes without saying, Zuko," Jet assured him solemnly. "Don't forget that I don't want her hurt either."

* * *

"Have you ever been here before, Aang?" Katara asked as she looked over the edge of her tea cup. "Do you know where we should start?"

The airbender sitting across from her shook his head. He bit into a small fruit tart as he looked over the map they had purchased of the lower tier. "I'm not really familiar with Ba Sing Se. We're not usually assigned to the city," Aang admitted. He chewed a bit more before swallowing. "But, we might as well start at the outer end and work our way in."

"Is Zuko sure they're supposed to be in this tier?" Katara asked. She glanced down at the map before reaching across the table to get another tart off a small plate. "What if they're in the upper tiers?"

Aang paused for a moment as he tried to think of a reason. Typically, vampires and lycanthropes built their respective safe houses in more private areas that wouldn't be frequented by humans. Somewhere in the upper tier, where houses were spaced further apart and they had more privacy, would've been a more ideal place to start looking. Regardless, Zuko had been clear in his orders to make sure Katara stay as far away from the Dai Li-infested upper tiers as possible. Aang was to make sure she was out of harm's way while the others went through with the purging.

"Well, there are a lot of restrictions in order to get to the upper tiers. Lots of questions would be asked when you get to the check points," Aang told her earnestly. "And the less questions asked, the better. That's why Zuko told us to do our sweep here first."

"That makes sense," Katara nodded. She poured some more tea in her cup. "So they're investigating in the other tiers?"

Aang nodded, silently apologizing for lying to her. "Yeah, they should meet us at the designated point at nightfall. I hope you don't mind being teamed up with me on this."

"No, no, of course not," Katara assured him. "Zuko made a good point about the nurseries and dens. They'd be sitting turtle-ducks if they were ever found. If I can help protect them, I will. I'm just glad that I'm able to help. I was afraid Zuko would lock me up to make sure I don't get hurt."

Aang's smile faltered just a bit before he nodded. "He's just worried, that's all," he told her cheerfully. He sat up straight and waved his hand in the air to get the waiter's attention. "Can we have some more tea cakes, please?"

Katara leaned over the map and scanned the numerous neighborhoods of the sprawling lower tier. She had a long day's work ahead of them, as they had to find the nursery first. Still, she was happy she was doing something to help. She'd never been one to just stand back when there was trouble. She hated doing so when she was a mercenary. At first, Zuko's concern for her safety worried her.

Ever since they left the village, he had been careful to hold himself back. Where one caress against her thigh would've lead to something more, he had pulled back. She could feel him straining against her as they rode the rhino, from the beginning. On the boat, he kept his hands in chaste places and avoided kissing anywhere other than the top of her head or her cheek. When she slept, she had slept away from him, wedged between Toph and Azula under the overhang while he slept outside with the other males.

A small part of her was bitter. She wouldn't see him for a day and they were about to enter a city filled with rebel vampires. Katara had tossed in her makeshift bed all night. Didn't she deserve to sleep beside him once more? Zuko had told her it was for the best, insisting that a moment alone with her could result in a turning. She had told him she had more willpower than he gave her credit for. He had smiled back softly and said she might have, but he didn't. Then he sent her to his sister and told her to get some sleep.

When they parted earlier that morning, after he told her to trust Aang and follow his every order, he had given her only a quick kiss on the cheek. Katara paused in mid-bite of her tea cake. She could still see the look of concern in his eyes as he stepped away from her. His mouth had opened to say something, but he hesitated. Instead, a warm hand stroked the side of her face once more before Azula called him away.

_What did he want to tell me?_ She bit into the tea cake and shook her head. She would ask later. For now, she had a task to focus on.

"…new people." Someone was saying behind her. Katara didn't pay any attention as she poured over the map, but in front of her, Aang was listening in on the other table's conversation. From the way they were dressed and the swords at their sides, it was easy to see that they were soldiers. "It's odd. They've never opened up applications to the rest of the populace or military before."

"The Dai Li have always been hand-picked by the minister himself." At that, Katara's head lifted. She looked at Aang questioningly as he gave her a look, a silent order to stay quiet while they listened in.

"I also heard rumors that they're heading outside of the city."

"I heard that they're planning on heading towards the Fire Nation." Katara's eyes widened. Every fiber of her body wanted to turn around and demand the soldiers tell her more. Where did they hear that? Why were the Dai Li going? The Fire Nation? Where Zuko was from? Instead, Aang's hand flew out and grabbed her hand across the table. A stern look told her not to act upon her feelings just yet. The waterbender bit her lip and nodded. She took a deep breath and settled back into her chair.

"Are you thinking about applying for the Cultural Ministry, then?" the first soldier asked the second.

"I don't think it would hurt to try. I'm stopping by the military post down the street to request an application after this…"

Aang listened and watched carefully as the soldiers finished their meal, paid, and then headed out. Once they did, he reached into his pocket and placed some money on to the table. "Let's go," Aang told her in a low voice. Katara nodded and slipped her water skin over her shoulder.

"What about the nursery?" Katara asked.

"I just want to see if we can get an application," Aang said. "Then we'll start our sweep."

Katara nodded and they exited the small tea house. As soon as they walked through the doors, their ears were assaulted with yelling. Katara grimaced at the sound and turned her head towards two men fighting in the street. The soldiers they had been intent on following were rushing over, yelling, and breaking up the audience that had circled around the two fighters.

"They're drunk!" someone yelled as the men fell to the ground, still swinging wildly as the soldiers broke through the circle.

"Out of the way!" the first soldier yelled as he grabbed on to the man on top of the other drunk. "Stop this immediately or we'll have to take you in!"

Katara craned her neck forward. She could hear the sounds of struggling and numerous swear words coming out of the group ahead of them. Beside her, Aang went rigid. He lifted his nose in the air and took a deep breath. Gray eyes widened as his arm reached forward and pulled Katara back.

The waterbender felt a tug and looked over her shoulder. Aang's pale face darkened as he looked at her seriously. "We have to leave," he said quickly.

"What? I thought-" Katara began as Aang pulled her away from the scuffle. Before she could protest, a loud cry came from the center of the fight. She looked over her shoulder and squinted. Two men in green had seemed to appear, their faces hidden by the rims of their hats she instantly recognized. "Aang…"

"I _know_," the vampire said quickly. "Come on, Katara!" He pulled her into the narrow alleyway and let out a sharp gasp. Katara slammed into his back, just as she turned to face forward.

She lifted her hand and rubbed her face as she stumbled back. The immortal's tattooed hand released her immediately. "Aang-!"

"Get out of here!" Aang ordered sharply as he turned around. She shot him a questioning look and he gritted his teeth and motioned to the ground beneath him. She followed his hands and let out a sharp gasp. Earth was caked up to his knees, keeping him rooted to his spot. "Katara, get out of here!"

"But-"

"Katara, go! I'll follow you, just go!" Aang shouted. She gave him an apologetic look and whirled around. She didn't make it two steps before she fell forward, her leg trapped in earth. "Katara!"

She could barely make out the shadows that suddenly surrounded them in the tiny alley as she tried to pull her leg out of its earthen prison.

"This one's a vampire!" a voice announced above her. Katara's head shot up as she watched Aang's body go limp. He fell into the awaiting arms of a green-clad agent just before two more appeared in front of her, looking down at where she struggled on the ground.

"What about this one?" one of them asked as he lifted his nose in distaste.

"Clearly human, but…" the other sniffed the area around Katara. "There's a vampire scent around her. Not the scent of the vampire she's with."

"It's a strong vampire scent, though." The agent that carried Aang over his shoulder added. He peered down at Katara and frowned. "Bring her along. The minister will know."

Katara opened her mouth to protest, only to feel a swift, dull pressure slammed against her unprotected abdomen. The pain quickly spread. Her eyes widened as tears collected at the corners. Her body was doubling over, falling to the side, and the vision of the green-clad men disappeared into darkness. The last thing she could remember was whispering Zuko's name.

* * *

**A.N.** - Almost done! Almost done! (I think). Yes, there are Avatars. I will explain them more in my profile so as not to take up room here. Thank you very much for reading! I swear, we're almost to the end. Big thanks to LotF and Rena for looking over my scary raw work. X3 You guys are the best! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Under a Sapphire Sky**

_Chapter Eighteen_

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The severity of the situation flaunted itself everywhere. From the moment he slipped through a hidden tunnel to where he stood at the moment, pasted against the solid earth walls. All his senses were alert as he found himself within winding underground tunnels occupied by a rogue vampire group - who were earthbenders. He was completely surrounded by their element. For moment, Zuko wondered if perhaps he should've hidden Katara away and brought Aang with him. An Avatar with earthbending skills would've made it easier in case there was a problem. 

He shook his head, immediately rejecting his thoughts. He couldn't trust Katara to sit patiently and wait for them to return if he told her to, like some helpless damsel. She would've gone after them the moment they turned their backs. He wouldn't expect anything less from her. It was for the best that she was kept occupied with Aang. After all, he would protect her and keep her safe.

"Half the earthbending military stationed outside the inner walls have applied for positions in the Dai Li," Zuko's body tensed as the voices echoed through the cavern. The sounds of approaching footsteps were heard clearly through the corridor. Against the earth walls, shadows cast by the eerie glow of green crystals moved along. He could smell two distinct vampires, confident and unassuming. They didn't know that the old underground city had been infiltrated. "What do you think?"

"Long Feng will only select the best to join our ranks. It's going to be a pain to go through all of them though," the second vampire grumbled. "I heard there were hundreds of applicants."

"What if they don't accept becoming vampires?" the first questioned, sounding displeased with the idea. "Long Feng chose each of us by hand. Taught us everything we know. Those novices won't understand."

"It doesn't matter anyway," the second replied as they rounded the corner and came into Zuko's sights. "They'll just be used for low-rank missions. We can always send them to Joo-Dee for re-education, if need be."

Zuko frowned. He never heard of Joo-Dee. The name was never mentioned in their reports. He filed the name in the back of his mind, making a mental note to investigate the mentioned re-educator. The black-dressed hunter melted into the shadows as the two vampires walked past him, completely oblivious to his presence. Decades of honing his stealth and nearly perfecting his ability to contain his blood scent paid off.

Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of heavy footsteps slamming against the ground. It was a frantic rhythm; was something wrong? Amber eyes narrowed as the two vampires in front of him slowly picked up the sound of the approaching steps and looked up the hall.

"Meeting in the north western cave!" a relatively young-looking Dai Li agent reported as he skidded to a stop before the two others. He bowed his head in a brief greeting.

"What is it about?" the first agent asked. A frown already crossed his lips and Zuko could sense their concern as he ignored his own. Azula and Jet would never let themselves, or their earthbending partners, be caught so easily.

"Long Feng wants to do a sweep of the city," the messenger reported dutifully. "A vampire and a human have been caught on the outskirts of the lower tiers."

Zuko's eyes widened. Beneath black cloth over his mouse, his jaw locked. He could feel his heart slam against his chest as the thought surged through him. _Katara was captured._ _Katara was _captured _by the_ Dai Li. The tunnel suddenly seemed small and restricting as his fingers dug into the wall behind him.

"Another vampire?" The second agent scowled, his eyes showing a bit of disbelief. "Impossible. Aside from the Dai Li, there should be no more vampires in the city!"

"They probably entered recently." The first one frowned as he rubbed his chin.

The second agent looked back at the messenger. "What kind? Were there others with him?"

"We don't know," the first one snapped as he stomped his foot on the ground. A small pillar of earth was raised beneath his feet. "That's why he wants a sweep! Come on! For all we know, the vampire isn't alone!"

The second agent nodded and repeated the motion. A moment later, they were carried away by the earth they bended below them. The messenger followed their actions and raced after them, leaving the hunter alone in the corridor. His hands clenched into fists at his side as he struggled to control the anxiety bubbling within him.

Something in the back of his mind pulled at him, demanding he pay attention to it. It took his years of discipline to shut it out. However, now the feeling was more powerful, gnawing at him to acknowledge that something was not going to plan. _Impossible…Aang wouldn't get captured that easily_…Zuko assured himself. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He needed to focus and stay that way. Releasing his breath, Zuko pulled himself from the dark niche he was hiding against and stealthily followed the fleeing vampires.

As he walked through the darkened shadows, he wondered what they meant about the existence of no other vampires aside from themselves within the city. Ba Sing Se was a huge metropolis. It was one of the largest in the world, and even larger than the Imperial City back in the Fire Nation. It was nearly impossible for the city to lack even a small vampire population. The vampire they caught could've been anyone. It might have been a visitor, fresh off the train and unaware of the situation.

Zuko scowled. _But the guild should've ceased travel into the city already_. He had remembered reading about it in the last report they received by messenger hawk. All vampires, even lycanthropes and coven members, traveling to the hotbed of rogue vampire activity should've been prohibited from entering, for their own safety. Zuko shook his head. Now was not the time to lose himself in his thoughts. The travel issues to and from the city were none of his concern. He had his own mission to complete.

Everyone had their part to play. Azula was assigned the area beneath Lake Laogai with the others. Upon completing their purge of the dungeons below the lake, they were to split up. Jet with Toph, Azula with Haru; each hunter with an earthbender. They would do a sweep of tunnels until they reached the old city, buried directly beneath the Earth King's palace.

It was considered the hub of vampire activity and it was where Zuko was to start his mission: to find and destroy the leader. He had been a rather simple task to infiltrate the fortified palace. The Dai Li that guarded the entrance were still inexperienced vampires. Their senses were not as sharp and he doubted they knew vampires could control their blood scent as he could. Compared to decades of hunting experience, the guards couldn't do much against Zuko, even if they had noticed him.

He had gone through hall after hall, avoiding any wandering Dai Li. It would've been easy to begin a purging, but then he would have the bodies to deal with. Beheaded bodies meant exposed blood, which meant an overpowering blood scent. It would alert the Dai Li faster than a wailing alarm. Zuko couldn't risk being caught, not until he found Long Feng and completed his part of the mission.

It had been difficult to even know where to begin other than the vast maze of caves below the palace. He'd never met Long Feng and had never familiarized himself with Long Feng's blood scent. Trailing him through scent was not an option. He had to resort to simply searching. It was sheer luck that the messenger crossed his path. Thanks to the messenger, he now knew where to look.

As he followed their scents, he began to pick up new ones. They were all blood vampires and each blood scent carried a slightly different variation of the other. Had they all been turned by one vampire? Zuko kept his question to himself and continued to follow them to his prey. They all seemed to be leading into a larger hall. Still suppressing his blood scent, he crawled along the darkened walls, his well-trained eyes making it easy for him to move about unnoticed. Several Dai Li walked past him and remained ignorant of his presence.

Zuko stalked through the shadows, climbing over various protruding chunks of earth until he found a suitable vantage point behind the rows and rows of faceless earthbenders. He could smell dozens of different scents and frowned. The Dai Li should've had a blood scent that was familiar and lead back to their leader, if that was who turned them.

Making sure to keep himself as flat against the jutting stone as possible, Zuko crawled towards the edge, hoping to get a glimpse at the vampire he suspected would be at the front of the crowd. Halfway up the slope, a familiar scent reached his nose. It was strong, intoxicating, and painfully familiar. It was a scent he prayed he would never smell in a setting like he was in now.

Gloved hands dug into the stone beneath him as his heart pounded beneath his chest. The surge of anxiety swept through him, nearly forcing him to scurry up the rest of the way without much care of the sound he would make. Every muscle in his body wanted to react and pull himself up in order to view a visual confirmation. Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he already knew something was wrong. He already knew_ what_ was wrong.

He had felt it much earlier in the caverns. A strong tugging of his senses was trying to alert him to something. Someone was calling for him somewhere. He had been ignorant and brushed them off as simple concern for his would-be mate. Now that her heavy, sweet scent flooded his senses, he knew he didn't have to see her to know that she was there. Forcing himself to calm down, he repeated that caution was the best plan for the time being. One bad move on his part and Katara and the vampire he sensed was Aang, could be put in more danger.

Zuko silently pulled his fingers from the stone they had clawed into and then carefully peered over the edge. In the dimly lit cavern below him, he could see several rows of men in green clothes and pointed hats that cast ominous shadows over their faces. Several men Zuko assumed were higher-ranked Dai Li stood in front of them, flanking the only green-clad vampire without a hat.

Sharp eyes were kept upon his men as he stood before them, commanding their attention as well as any general should've. Thin mustache; medium build; long, black braided hair...From the descriptions the hunter had been given, that vampire was Long Feng.

Despite the discovery of his target, Zuko found his eyes wandering. Not to the rows of men that would die for their leader, but to the metal cage protected on all four sides by Dai Li. Against the weak lantern lights and glow of greenish-blue crystals, the bluish-white light coming from the cage was almost blinding. Zuko recognized it immediately.

He could see the bald monk sitting on bent legs, his hands bound behind him in metal shackles as a pure glowing light surrounded him like a protective shell. Lying behind him, almost shielded from the prying eyes of the Dai Li, was a blue-clad woman. Legs and wrists were tied together with simple rope. Zuko felt his heart threaten to burst from his chest as a painful feeling filled his body.

Why were her eyes closed? Why wasn't she moving? What did they do to her? A hundred questions danced through his mind in an effort to understand the situation. Then, anger flooded him for a brief moment. How could Aang let her get captured? Didn't he tell him to keep Katara safe? He wanted to blame Aang, but he couldn't. The monk was not allowed to kill. What more could he do against agents who wouldn't hesitate to take their lives? Aang was doing what he could, protecting Katara in his Avatar state, but the reason they were there was because of Zuko. _He_ had left them. _He_ had assigned them to the lower tiers. _He_ had miscalculated where the Dai Li would be. He silently cursed himself.

"You all have your orders." For the first time since he entered the cave, he heard Long Feng's voice. Zuko forced his attention on to the figure standing just before the metal prison that held Katara and Aang. "Do a complete sweep of all three tiers. I've had Joo-Dee send out an order to strengthen security along the wall and send patrols to guard the entrances to the city."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to go through the borders after the initial purging was complete. He watched as two agents entered the cavern holding up a map of the city. Long Feng gave a nod of his head, allowing his men to step forward and give orders in his stead.

"The first team will go through the upper tier," the agent's voice echoed through the cavern. "This area was a hotbed for vampires before we swept in. It's possible that a few might have escaped our initial raid, so be thorough."

Zuko frowned. _Initial raid?_ He shook his head slowly, unable to believe what he was hearing. Surely, they didn't actually purge the city of its vampire citizens…

"Two teams are assigned to the second tier. That vampire nest that had all their spawn was in this level. Any of those little demons might have managed to escape as well. Keep your eyes out for anything out of the ordinary."

The vampire hunter's eyes widened. He could feel all his blood draining from his face as a sick feeling swept through him. A vampire nest? No…they purged a _nursery_. They killed innocent vampires; children! _Helpless children…_ Zuko closed his eyes tightly. His hands clenched at his sides as disgust was quickly replaced by anger.

"The rest of you will do a sweep of the lower tier. It's possible that new vampires might have infiltrated the city and they could be anywhere. If you find them, dispose of them as quickly and as privately as possible," Long Feng concluded as he raised his hand. The two agents holding the map began to fold it. The dark-haired leader turned his back on his men and looked into the cage. "If what I suspect is true, there are more of them out there. Possibly psychic vampires…the most dangerous kind," he added in a low voice. Perceptive eyes narrowed. "Search and destroy! If you find a psychic, do not attempt to fight him on your own. Call together a complete squad. They're the most dangerous of the monsters," he warned darkly. "Dismissed!"

The rows of Dai Li bowed before the sound of earth rumbling filled the cavern. Zuko ducked back beneath the stone as the vampires spread out, heading in different directions to begin their mission. As soon as the noise died down, Zuko looked over the edge. A small handful of Dai Li remained, most likely Long Feng's best and most trusted men.

"What do we do with this psychic vampire and the human, sir?" one of the remaining agents asked.

Long Feng stood in front of the cage, silently studying its contents as he brought his hand to his chin and stroked his beard. "He can't keep this up forever. Once the barrier is broken, behead him before he can do anything else."

"Yes, sir!" the agent bowed his head obediently.

"And the woman, sir?" another agent asked.

Long Feng slowly walked around the cage. The human woman was sprawled, unconscious, behind the Avatar; her body protected by the barrier. "She has a human blood scent…but at the same time, it is no longer human. She is…_tainted_," Long Feng told his remaining men carefully. "She is a vampire's whore now."

Zuko gripped the edge of the ledge he hid behind, willing himself not to rush down and behead the bastard immediately. Katara was no one's whore and the mere insinuation that she was sent fury coursing through is veins. Sub-consciously, his hands rose to the sheath at his back. His hands wrapped around the well-worn handles of his blades as a violent urge throbbed within him.

"Should we dispose of her as soon as the barrier breaks, sir?" the first agent asked.

"No," Long Feng replied as he lifted his chin. "Her 'mate' shouldn't be too far off. He must be in the city…" His voice trailed off. Slowly, his eyes met that of one of his men. "Do you know what a vampire 'mate' is?"

"No, sir," the agent replied respectfully.

"Psychic vampires are said to connect with a human. The longer they are together, the stronger their bond is. It is…difficult to resist. Then the vampire will turn the human into a psychic vampire. They will not need to drink blood _ever_, but the damage they do is far more severe. If a mated vampire dies, their surviving mate goes insane."

_How does he know that?_ Zuko pushed the thought out of his mind as he studied the grouping below. Perhaps a dozen guards and Long Feng were all that remained with the captured Avatar and human. A few were close to the cage, but Aang was protecting himself and Katara. They couldn't break through the barrier. _They would be safe for the time being. _Zuko weighed his options.

"Don't kill her," Long Feng repeated. "But as soon as the barrier breaks, take her away. No doubt if she has a mate, she will have some knowledge as to his whereabouts. That information is priceless."

The agents glanced at the woman lying on the cold metal. "What if she won't talk, sir?"

Long Feng narrowed his eyes. "Make her. Information is vital in order for us to cleanse our city and our kingdom. You can dispose of her afterwards."

Zuko's eyes widened. Suddenly, his carefully weighed options flew out of the door. The only thing that was certain was that if he didn't step in, Katara would pay the price for his hesitation.

No one heard him. A few years as vampires were nothing against decades of practiced and perfected stealth. None of the remaining agents were alerted until the pained moan of an agent filled the cavern. Blood splattered on to the stone floor as the unmistakable fresh scent of it permeated through the air. The remaining agents turned around and finally noticed the sword-wielding hunter melting from the shadows.

Someone's voice hastily yelled out. "Intruder!" Zuko smirked beneath the cloth over his mouth as he gripped his swords. Vampires like them didn't deserve to live.

For the ignorant few close to him, they couldn't defend themselves fast enough. Heads tumbled to the ground, cut clean through the neck, expressions of surprise and shock still on their faces as light reflected off blood-stained, glistening blades.

Earth was flying towards him, aiming for vital parts of his body: his limbs to incapacitate him, his mid-section to knock him back, his head to potentially kill him. Chunks of earth and stone were coming from different directions and Zuko gladly welcomed them.

Each attack was countered efficiently in elegant motions. A blast of fire here, a swipe of a flaming blade there, and dirt exploded into the air before falling uselessly to the ground. Three agents lay beheaded at his feet. Zuko didn't give them another look. Did they bother looking into the terrified eyes of the children they slaughtered? Instead, Zuko's eyes bore into Long Feng's face with hatred that surprised even himself.

Fear didn't filter through Long Feng's face. Instead, the corners of his lips curled up into a self-satisfied smirk, as if he had been waiting for everything to come together. Something in Zuko's head clicked, but by then it was too late. His legs wouldn't move.

"Hold him down tight, boys," Long Feng mused smugly. "He's a psychic vampire."

Zuko winced as the stone around his legs tightened. He grit his teeth, twisting his body forward in an attempt to free his legs. A moment later, cold earth wrapped around either wrist, forcing them down to his side and incasing them in earth. The surviving five agents surrounded him, their arms up as they kept a firm hold on the earth that imprisoned him.

The closest agent's eyes widened. "Sir! He smells-"

"Like the human woman," Long Feng cut off. His smile widened, becoming sickeningly pleased. "I know…" Carefully he approached Zuko, an air of confidence around him. The hunter prayed for a chance to remove that smile from his face. Less than an arm's length away, the head Dai Li stopped and examined the hunter. "You are her mate?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

"I thought you already knew," Zuko spat out as he fought against the earth wrapping around him.

"I just wanted to make sure. Tell me, how long have you been hiding? I'm impressed. No one has ever made it this far into the caves without alerting one of my agents." The green-clad vampire walked around Zuko curiously.

Zuko continued to try to free himself, only to feel the earth tighten to restrain his movement. He let out a sharp gasp of air as the earth crawled up his body, squeezing his midsection. He could feel the painful pressure over his ribs. His eyes flew back to the cage and to Katara. The Avatar's barrier remained around her. She was still unconscious, but safe. Before he could focus his sights elsewhere, he caught Aang's face and narrowed his eyes. No longer downcast, Aang's glowing eyes were looking right at him, sending him a silent message.

The hunter took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He would have his chance. He just needed to give Aang his. Zuko closed his eyes and exhaled. "Did you purge that nursery?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"Nursery?" Long Feng raised an eyebrow and stopped beside Zuko. "What nur…oh, with the vampire spawn. I was unaware that is what it was called. Such an innocent name for a rat's nest of demon spawn."

"They were innocent children," Zuko stated behind gritted teeth. He raised his eyes and met his enemy's. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ordering a sweep of the city? To protect Ba Sing Se, of course," Long Feng chuckled to himself. "Why else?"

"Why are you killing vampires!?" Zuko demanded, unable to control the fury in his voice. Across from him, the minister narrowed his eyes. The smug smile across his lips fell into a disapproving frown.

"You…things feed off of humans. As if they're cattle. All so you can survive and retain your inhuman powers and vainly keep your youth! You're powerful beings and a danger to the world. As a vampire, you must know how strong you are," Long Feng snapped. "I'm not so stupid as to believe that a mere human could hunt a vampire successfully."

"So, you had yourself turned so you could hunt us?" Zuko scowled. Azula had been right. How he wished she wasn't. "What about those villages? We know your men raided them. Do you have any idea how many lives – _human_ lives – you've destroyed!?"

Long Feng snorted indignantly. "In order to gain support from the human populace, vampires need to be exposed. Your little Society keeps itself well hidden. You're nothing but fairy tales and bedtime stories to make little children go to sleep! Humans have no idea you exist until some tragedy strikes proving otherwise. Rather than wait for something like that to wipe out an entire group of people, it's best humans have knowledge of what is happening around them and prevent tragedy before it happens."

"Through genocide," Zuko hissed. Long Feng was insane. "What about those vampires you turned?"

"Exposure to humans. The problem will be seen, identified, and then rectified," Long Feng retorted. "I've answered your questions, I suggest you answer mine. Is it true that if I kill you or your whore in the cage, the survivor will go insane?"

Zuko kept his expression defiant as he suppressed his anger at the insult. From the corner of his eyes, he could make out tattooed hands, now free of their metal shackles, moving slowly so as not to gain attention. The earth wrapped around his stomach seemed to loosen. _Soon…just a bit longer…_ "It depends on how close the two are."

"You two smell similar…I believe you're quite close," Long Feng concluded. He turned around and walked towards a table beside the cage. A few maps seemed spread across its surface, along with a sword. Long Feng's hands, covered with small stone pieces to form a sort of glove, wrapped around the sheath and the handle of the sword. In one fluid motion, he slid the blade out. "It's been a while since I beheaded a vampire. The last few times, I wasn't able to get as clean a cut as you were able to do."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He watched as Long Feng took a piece of cloth from a small box and doused it with a bit of red liquid from a bottle beside it. The smell of old, decaying blood reached him as the minister spread the old blood along the edge of his sword. "What is that?"

"What I lack for strength and stealth that you may have, I have made up for with my mind," Long Feng mused. He tossed the bloodied cloth aside and turned back to the captured firebender. "Don't move. Experience has taught me that I might cut in the wrong place."

"That's not experience, that's lack of proper skill," Zuko retorted. A brief flash of irritation went across Long Feng's face and Zuko smirked. He could feel the earth loosening around him. Just a bit closer and Long Feng would be within attack distance. A quick breath of fire on the minister would unsettle the remaining Dai Li long enough for them to lose their concentration, allowing Zuko to break out and behead the pompous bastard.

The green-clad minister took a few practice swings. Zuko recognized the style: formal and controlled, but otherwise unpracticed. Long Feng approached him and Zuko began to inhale a deep breath of air. He could feel the heat churning in his stomach, preparing to be exhaled like the dragons of his homeland. A few more steps and his share of the mission would be over and he would gather Katara in his arms and take her away. Far away from anything that could hurt her.

_One more step…_

The ground trembled beneath his feet. The sound of rocks falling echoed through the cavern and across from him, Long Feng stopped in his tracks. He whirled around as someone broke through one of the walls, bleeding and clutching their side.

"Sir! We have intruders!"

Zuko swore under his breath as he sent a glare at the stumbling agent. He could feel the tension in the air rise as the Dai Li realized they overlooked the possibility of more intruders actually infiltrating the caves they called their base. The pressure surrounding his feet vanished. In their broken concentration, Aang was able to overpower the combined Dai Li's bending.

The hunter didn't pause. Swords raised, he whirled around, beheading the closest agent before turning and beheading another one. "The lake caverns have been completely decimated. We don't know where they are, sir-"

His voice was cut off as his eyes widened. The back of his head slammed against the earth wall he stood beside, sending rock and blood around an immobilized body. He was shoved back by the force of one of Zuko's swords going through his head. Long Feng whirled around, eyes wide with surprise, just as the last two agents leapt between him and Zuko.

"We'll take care of it, sir!" one of the survivors assured Long Feng. Zuko almost wanted to laugh. Did they really think they could defeat him?

The hunter lunged forward. A wall of dirt was raised to stop him. Zuko released the fire he had been holding in, sending dirt and dust everywhere. Two heads fell to the floor effortlessly as Zuko landed behind the fallen benders. As the dust settled, Zuko scowled. His prey had disappeared, his scent blocked off by stone walls he had closed behind him in his escape. Growling, Zuko slammed his first into the nearest wall. "Long Feng!"

Rumbling could be heard as the earth shifted around them. Zuko swore at the sound.

"We have to get out of here! It's going to come down!" Aang yelled distractedly from within the cage. Clear gray eyes were focused on the steel lock. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A grunt was heard as his hands slammed in metal, instantly bending it out of place – it was a trick he learned from Toph. A swift kick swung the door open and Aang moved Katara's body towards their exit.

"What are you two doing here?" Zuko growled as he rushed forward. Aang jumped out of the cage, Katara gathered carefully in his arms. "I told you to protect her!"

"They were in the lower tiers, Zuko! We couldn't get away!" Aang insisted. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Forget it!" Zuko snapped as he cut through Katara's bindings with his sword. "Just take her to the surface and somewhere safe!" he ordered, trying to use his swords to knock away any debris that fell from the ceiling and threatened to hit the precious cargo in Aang's arms.

"But you heard the Dai Li! They're crawling all over right now-" Aang began, only to be silenced by Zuko's glare.

"The Dai Li are easier to deal with than an entire city falling on top of us!" Zuko growled dangerously. Despite the uncertainty on his face, Aang nodded obediently and swung Katara over his shoulder. Her legs dangled beside him as he held on to her waist firmly. With his free hand he bent a hole in the wall and rushed through.

Zuko looked around the cave lined with blood-soaked earth. It wouldn't last much longer. He ran quickly, crossing the expanse to where the message-baring vampire remained pinned to the wall with a sword through his head. Zuko's hand reached out and grasped the handle. Behind him a loud crash sounded before dust filled the vicinity. His eyes flew upwards, causing him to swear. The earth was tumbling down around him, chunks of the cave's ceiling were beginning to rain down. The cave was coming down quickly.

He gave a firm tug and ripped the sword from the dead agent's head. He didn't bother wiping the blood off it as he brought the two swords together and then slid them into their sheath. He took off after Aang and Katara, quickly darting around the falling earth and stone that landed around him.

As he ran into the tunnel, the sounds of a cave-in echoed behind him. The ground shook beneath his feet as he raced after the duo. Was the tunnel collapsing, too?

Up ahead, Aang threw his hand forward once more, giving them another good length to run through before he had to bend more earth out of the way. Over his shoulder, he heard a tired groan as he ran.

"Ow…what the…?" a confused voice grumbled from his back.

"Sorry, Katara!" Aang piped as he ran forward. Katara bounced on his shoulder, causing her to grimace at the feeling of his shoulder grinding into her gut. "But we need to leave!"

"Where are we…?" A throbbing pain shot through her head and Katara's hands flew up. She gripped the sides of her head and groaned. Frantically, she tried to remember what was going on. She remembered men in green, something holding on to her legs, Aang telling her to run…

"It's caving in!" A voice shouted behind them. Katara's head shot up, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Zuko!?" She peered through the darkness, struggling to make out the darkly dressed figure racing to catch up. For a moment, she forgot about the pain her head. Her eyes widened. "Zuko!"

He ran blindly behind them, not paying attention to the numerous tunnels they had cut through or whatever lay beyond them. Her hand reached for him, despite their distance. Wide blue eyes called to him as he made out her bobbing figure ahead of him. A small smile tugged at his face as he realized she was awake. "Katara…"

She tried to ignore the pain pulsating through the back of her head. Her vision of him was blurry and shaky. She wasn't sure if it was from Aang's running or the after affects of being hit in the head. Regardless, she reached of him, almost desperately.

He was close. He could almost touch her extended hands. The ground suddenly jerked beneath him. His eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled backwards by the splitting earth. "Zuko!" Katara screamed and Aang whirled around, alarm written all over his face.

"Zuko!" Aang shot out his hand, willing the earth to steady itself. A widening gap was spreading between them. "Zuko, hold on!"

"You don't have time! I'll get out through one of the other tunnels!" Zuko told them. He stumbled back and Katara yelled in protest.

"Zuko! Zuko, stop! Where are you going!?" the waterbender nearly screamed as Aang's firm grip kept her from sliding down and attempting to go after the other hunter.

"I still have to find Long Feng!" Zuko told them as he jumped back into the one of the tunnels. He turned back and looked at them. "Take her somewhere safe, Aang!" The airbender took a deep breath, battling with his orders and his personal wants. Zuko could see the hesitation on his face and frowned. "Aang!" he barked sternly, drawing the avatar's attention back to him. Gray eyes met stern gold ones. "_Keep her safe_."

Aang swallowed the lump in his throat. Zuko rushed into the darkness they had been running from, without looking back. Katara's eyes rimmed with tears. "Let me go! Aang! Let me go! We can't let him go by himself!"

"I'm sorry, Katara," Aang said. He turned around and adjusted her position on his shoulders. "Zuko told me to keep you safe and I promised I would!"

"Aang! Please! It's caving in!" Katara cried angrily as she slammed her fists against his back defiantly. "We're abandoning him! We need to go back and help him!"

"Zuko is one of the best at what he does, Katara! We have to trust him!" The hunter beneath her continued to run as Katara's eyes watered. Katara's feeble hits weakened until they came to a stop.

"I do trust…I just…" Aang could feel her fingers dinging into the back of his shirt in a desperate attempt to control her emotions. He could taste her fear and the heart breaking ache around them as he ran. Azula had been right about them. They were far too close now to part without severely damaging either party.

"It'll be fine, Katara. _He'll_ be fine," he stressed. Guilt gnawed at him. If only he'd been more attentive to their surroundings, they wouldn't be in that situation right now. "I told Zuko I'd keep you safe and protected, and we ended up being caught by the Dai Li… I won't let it happen again!" Aang assured her. "He said to keep you away from the Dai Li and the fighting and I _failed_! I'm not going to fail again!"

"What?" she spat out. She could feel her head ache growing stronger as she craned her head to look at the vampire carrying her. "Keep me away?" Her voice was rising as the implications of Aang's comment dawned on her. "When did he tell you that!?"

He cringed. "I'll explain later!" Aang insisted.

"You'll explain now! Tell me what's going on!? What did you mean by all of that!?" Katara demanded.

Aang winced at her screaming in his ear as they came to a stop in front of another wall of solid earth. Aang brought his palm forward and the wall crumbled down before scrambling through. Then he froze. The sound of water reached his ears, but it was the scent of blood vampires that stopped him from continuing forward.

He had heard that Ba Sing Se had been built over its ruins and for the first time, he was seeing them. Water poured from an opening in the stone and into a clear pool below, illuminated by turquoise colored crystals. Fallen blocks of stones and pillars littered the open area that had been turned into a battle ground. Blood and burnt flesh hung heavy in the air as the sound of fighting echoed through the high ceiling of the uncovered city.

"Aang! Katara!" An almost mocking voice reached his ears as he focused on the two benders across the ruins. They stood out against the sea of green with flashes of lightning and sounds of earth exploding around them. A smirking firebender stood with her back to a concentrated earthbender. "How nice of you to join us!"

A flash of crackling blue caught Katara's eye and she struggled to look over her shoulder. She could make out Azula's voice behind her, greeting them over the grunts and yells of vampires struggling against them. "What's going on!?" she demanded. "Why did you stop!?"

"Stay close!" Aang wrapped both warms around Katara's waist before leaping off the ledge and on to the ground.

"Aang!?" Katara let out a pained yelp as they landed. Aang darted to the side, staying close to the wall as earthen projectiles flew at them. As he turned around, Katara saw what exactly had caused him to pause earlier. At least two or three dozen Dai Li were ready to attack throughout the ruins. Panic immediately surged through her. "Aang!"

Her hands gripped the back of his shirt as she found herself face to face with pieces of sharp crystal, flying directly towards her. Aang leapt into the air, using his airbending to carry them over the pillars of earth that shot up from the ground spontaneously. He landed by the ruins of what had once been a fountain and finally set Katara down. Her legs shaking beneath her, with visions of crystals ready to pierce her skin still in her mind, Katara crumbled to the ground helplessly.

In front of her, Aang stood up, blocking her view of the Dai Li approaching them with arms poised and ready for a fight. Beyond the rows or ruthless earthbenders, Katara could see flashes of blue lightning illuminate the room more than the glowing crystals ever could. A glimmer of red through the green haze was like a beacon to her.

Azula was making her way towards them. A few hairs were out of place from her usually perfect style, but the predatory grin on her face proved she was enjoying all the action. Haru was at her back, bending earth away from her as she concentrated on the purging. Katara couldn't help but watch them enviously. They moved together, step for step, turn for turn. It was almost as if they were one being in their attack and defense.

Haru was focused, using a bending prowess that would've made Long Feng himself jealous. His movements were more refined that Katara could remember. Blue eyes drifted towards the flurry of red silk and lightning. Azula was swift and efficient. She carried herself with grace and poise, despite the brutality of her actions. She didn't use swords like Zuko or Jet to behead her prey. Instead, her hands were covered with blue fire. Long, hard nails, sharpened into points penetrated skin easily.

Lesser vampires fell at her feet as the vampire heiress literally cut her way through their defenses. It was a terrifying, yet awe-inspiring, sight. Katara rubbed the bridge of her nose as her vision began to grow blurry once more. She could make out Aang's orange-clad figure in front of her, trying to keep the agents at bay. He looked frantic as his earth attacks failed and his air and fire attacks were easily blocked.

"Azula! We can use some help here!" Aang yelled as he sent a wave of earth tumbling towards the army of benders.

"You wouldn't have that problem if your clan allowed you to kill," Azula stated calmly. "Haru! Hurry it up!" she shouted over her shoulder.

The waterbender frowned. She'd had enough of being helpless and shielded. She was a fighter, too, and everyone seemed to forget that. Frantically, her eyes scanned the ruins for anything that she could use to help the struggling Avatar. Katara turned her head towards the water and a rush of relief swept through her. She bit her lower lip as she struggled to stand up and balance herself. "Katara! Katara, get down!" Aang shouted, nervously looking over his shoulder before darting his eyes back to the encroaching army.

"Just cover me!" she yelled as she stumbled forward. She blinked several times to try to clear her vision. As she stood at the edge of the body of water, she took a deep breath and brought her arms over the surface. Gathering all the strength she could, she turned her body around and sent a wave of water coiling around the numerous agents reaching them. As soon as the water rose to their necks, Katara willed it to freeze. The cave suddenly felt much colder as yells of protest and pain filled the air.

Aang's eyes widened, impressed. "That'll work…"

The protests lasted for only a moment before the ice was shattered into fine, bloody pieces by Azula's lightning. Disembodied heads fell to the ground lifelessly as Katara turned her head away from the sight. A sudden dizzy feeling washed over her, as if punishing her for exerting so body so much after being struck in the head. She stumbled backwards and fell back on her legs.

"I was told that you two would stay on the surface," Azula frowned as she stepped over the bodies. She raised her arm back and sent a stream of blue fire across the bodies, burning whatever was left of their prey. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded as she reached them. Haru rushed forward to help his fellow human up.

"The Dai Li found us and brought us down here," Aang reported dutifully. "Long Feng sent his men up to the surface for a sweep. Zuko appeared and-"

"Zuko?" Azula's eyes narrowed at the sound of her brother's name. "Where is he?"

"We got separated and he said he was going to find Long Feng," Aang told her. Frowning, Azula looked down at Katara.

"He told you to keep her safe while he ran off, didn't he?" Azula spat out, obviously disagreeing with her brother's choice. "He can't even kill off one pathetic blood by himself…" she grumbled. "Haru!"

The man kneeling beside his friend looked up. "Azula?"

"Stay here with Aang and Katara, I'm going after my foolish brother," the firebender ordered. Haru nodded as he helped Katara stand. As soon as he was on his feet once more, the female vampire reached over and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She brought his face close to hers as she pressed a hard, wonton kiss on his lips. Haru's eyes widened at the sudden action, before closing them happily. Aang rolled his eyes and turned his head away from the sight. Katara smiled slightly. When Azula finally released the earthbender, she stepped back and smirked. "Don't miss me too much, Haru…" she purred.

Instantly, his tan cheeks flushed and Katara let out a small laugh. "Azula…" Haru mumbled stupidly.

"Watch them, Aang!" Azula ordered as she gracefully jumped over the fallen rubble and back into the tunnel where Aang and Katara had appeared from. The airbender nodded his head before turning back to Katara.

"Are you all right?"

"My head hurts…probably from when they hit me…" Katara groaned. She looked up at the bald bender. "What do we do now?"

"We should stay put," Haru suggested. "Azula will be back and Toph and Jet might find us. This is the largest cavern so far…it must be the heart of the caves; our meeting point." He said as he followed the other two to a scattered piece of a long toppled column.

"How did the purging go?" Aang asked as he led Katara over to a fallen pillar and had her sit.

"Practically flawlessly. Azula is…amazing. Once we finished the area under the lake, we headed for the city. Toph and Jet took one tunnel. We took the other," Haru replied. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at them questioningly. Katara looked worn and Aang looked beaten. "What happened to you guys?"

"We were up on the surface. Some humans were getting into a brawl when we were coming out of a café. I sensed some Dai Li nearby and we tried to make a run for it, but they found us," Aang admitted shamefully. He sat down beside Katara and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Zuko was angry."

At that, Katara lifted her head. Her blue eyes narrowed into angry slits as she sat up straight. "Tell me what you meant back there," she demanded.

Aang shook her head. "Katara, please-"

"You said that Zuko told you to keep me away!" Katara snapped as she glared at Aang. "What did you mean by that?" Beside her, Aang turned his head away. Katara turned her attention on to Haru. "Did you know?"

Immediately, Haru raised his hands up in front of him and shook his head. "They didn't tell me anything, Katara," he told her truthfully. The waterbender studied his face for a moment longer before accepting his answer.

Deep down, she knew what Aang meant. She should've known and cursed herself for being so naïve and believing Zuko. Angry tears rimmed her dark lashes. She trusted him and he lead her on. Katara wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold. "You were distracting me," she stated quietly.

Aang closed his eyes shamefully. "Zuko thought it would be best if you stayed directly away from the fighting."

"You lied to me!" Katara snapped. She shot up from her seat, batting away Haru and Aang's concerned hands as she stumbled. She glared at the two of them. "I never asked to be treated like a helpless child!"

"No one is accusing you of being helpless, Katara," Aang insisted.

"Then why couldn't I help!?" Katara demanded angrily. She pointed to Haru. "He got to come! He's not part of your team _or_ a vampire, but he got to go with Azula!"

"Haru is an earthbender and not bound by the same clan traditions I am," Aang replied as calmly as possible. "Another earthbender was needed. Look at where we are. We're surrounding all sides by dirt and rock."

"In case you didn't notice, Aang, those bodies aren't there because of _earthbending_!" Katara shouted as she pointed to the burning remains behind her. "I'm not some invalid you can just hide away!"

"That isn't the point, Katara," Aang replied as he stood up. "Zuko gave that order because he cares about you and doesn't want you in any danger! He doesn't think you're helpless or useless, he just wants to keep you safe!"

"I know he wants to keep me safe!" Katara cried out as she wandered away from the other two. Her arms were thrown up in the air in frustration. "I know that, but hasn't it occurred to anyone that I want to keep _Zuko_ safe, too!?"

Haru bit his lip and lowered his eyes. He understood all too well where she was coming from. His sole reason for concentrating so hard on this mission was to keep Azula safe, whether she needed it or not. Aang ran a hand down his face tiredly. "Kata-" A glimmer of light caught the corner of his eye. "Katara!"

"What!?" The brown-haired waterbender turned around and caught the glowing green object flying towards her. Glistening in the eerie light, the crystal shattered before it was able to pierce her skin. Haru and Aang stumbled forward, their arms raised as relief rushed through them. It was short-lived.

Katara felt herself being pulled back against something, or rather someone. A cold, sharp piece of metal was pressed against her neck before she realized what was happening. Her hands rose and gripped the firm arm holding the sword. It wouldn't move.

"Zuko…" Katara could feel the blood rushing from her face as a voice spoke against her ear. "I've heard of him…isn't he the heir to one of the great mother clans?"

Katara couldn't move. She could feel the sharpness of the blade against her neck. Across from her, Aang and Haru stood, frozen in their own spots for fear of moving and causing her captor to hurt her. She could see the anger in their faces and began to grow angry at herself for being in her situation. There she was, ranting about how she wasn't helpless, only to be a captive a mere breath later.

After what seemed like a long stare-down, the Avatar finally spoke. "Long Feng," Aang began as his eyes began to glow. "_Release her immediately_."

* * *

"That's the last of them," Toph clapped her hands together and smiled. "That's forty-three for me. You?" 

"Counting this one?" Jet asked as his sword cut through the last of the agents they had encountered. "Thirty-seven."

"I win!" Toph beamed. Jet rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't aware we were having a contest," Jet grumbled. Toph merely chuckled as he wiped the blood off his swords and attached them to his back. "How much further until we reach the center main cavern beneath the palace?"

Toph placed her hand against one of the walls and narrowed her eyes. "Not much further…" Her voice trailed off as she frowned as she moved her hand along the wall. "That's odd…"

"What?" Jet asked as he looked over from where he stood, waiting by the exit. Toph stopped in front of one of the walls.

"There are several chambers in here," Toph mumbled. "But none of them have entrances or exits…Just one chamber after another."

"Any Dai Li in there?" Jet asked. Toph shook her head and slammed her fist against the wall, just enough to feel the vibrations and 'see' within.

"Something is in there, but…" Toph's eyes widened. "Bodies."

Jet jerked his head back. "What? You mean tombs," he corrected her. Toph shook her head.

"Tombs? In this part of Ba Sing Se? You of all people should know that there aren't any here," Toph told him. Jet frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could be wrong," he shrugged. "If they're no longer alive, we don't have to worry about it," he said as he waved his hand dismissingly on his way back to the exit. "Let's go, Toph. We need to get to the meeting point."

"No," Toph said sternly. "I need to see what's in here."

"Why?" Jet sighed heavily. "Toph, we're getting sidetracked."

"No, we're not," lycanthrope assured him. "You have your mission, I have mine."

"What are you talking about?" Jet frowned. "Toph, we were there when you were given the mission."

"Not when I was given this one," the blind earthbender replied. "I was supposed to come and aid with the purging, but I was also supposed to find out why we weren't getting any answers back from our den here."

"But I thought the information we've been getting was from the lycanthrope den in the city," the vampire mumbled. "Weren't they?"

"They're from the outskirts. The actual den hasn't answered in a few months. The tribes have been hesitant to send someone until we knew what was going on," Toph frowned. "I wanted to come earlier, but I was prohibited. Before I got back Gaoling to meet up with you guys, I was patrolling the neighboring villages outside of the wall."

"So when you found out about our mission, you wanted to come along?" Jet asked. Toph nodded.

"How often does a lycanthrope go with vampires to hunt other vampires? You know it's against the laws unless it's sanctioned by a governing vampire body. In this case, Iroh was nice enough to help me out," she told him. She tapped the wall in front of her and nodded to herself. "Now stand back."

"Toph, what else have you been sent to do?" Jet frowned. "Does Zuko know?"

"I'm just investigating and, yes, Zuko knows. He's the leader isn't he? Why do you think my tribe wanted to talk to him that night alone? Now stand back!" Jet sighed heavily and walked a few paces away. Before he even got far enough, he felt a slight tremor and turned back around. The dust was settling in front of a large hole, and beyond it, a dark cave.

"I don't even think I can see in there, Toph," Jet frowned.

"Then grab a crystal and bring it in. I'm heading in without you," Toph told him proudly. Before Jet could protest, the earthbender was already disappearing into the darkness. "Get a big glowing piece! There are more chambers and no crystals in here!" He heard her call out, just before another wall fell at her hands.

Jet sighed heavily and mumbled curses at his partner before turning around and heading towards the glowing group of protruding greenish-blue crystal in one corner of the cave. As he broke off an arm-sized piece, he heard another wall fall. By the time he reached the first demolished wall, a fourth had fallen.

Raising the glowing crystal over his head, he climbed over the pieces of stone. He narrowed his eyes. The air was old and dank, the stench of rot filled the dark void. He stepped over stone slabs that had broken down at Toph's will. He lifted his head and moved the crystal's light over the hole in the wall.

"Its part of the old city," Jet said as he lifted his hand and brushed off the layers of dirt form the one white alabaster door frame. "Toph!"

"Jet," Toph's voice was serious, no longer holding her usual smug and amused tone. "Do you remember how many people were left in the Earth Kingdom's Imperial family?"

"Counting my aunt and myself?" Jet asked casually.

"No, just the ones that remained in the palace," Toph said. Jet let out a heavy breath as he thought for a moment.

"Not sure…the blood disease closed off all connections to the other clans. They contained themselves in the palace so the disease wouldn't spread, last I heard," Jet shrugged. "It's been a few years since we actually got a letter from them, actually."

"Blood disease…" Toph murmured. Jet climbed over the third wall and could make out her figure standing just beyond the forth wall.

"What did you find?" Jet asked. He wrinkled his nose as the foul stench in the air. "Rotting flesh?" he spat out, disgusted. There was a blood scent, but no longer clear and strong. It was tainted somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "What are bodies doing here? Toph,?" He climbed over the remains of the fourth wall and squinted in the darkness. The last chamber was much larger than the previous ones. "What did you find?"

"What do you think?" Toph scowled. She reached forward and grabbed the glowing crystal from his hand. She lifted it over the pit before her and Jet peered over. His eyes widened at the sight barely illuminated by the crystal. Toph's grip on the glowing object tightened with her anger. "Recognize the remains of the blood scent?" she spat out.

He did. He did and he wished he didn't. It was a familiar blood scent, one he smelled every day. Only this one had been corrupted somehow. Regardless, he saw what lay before him and there was no way to deny what he saw.

Jet could almost feel the chamber coming down on him as he looked down at the piles and piles of haphazardly disposed of, rotting corpses, all dressed in beautiful emerald green and gold silk. Disbelief flooded the blood vampire as he looked at the vampire corpses staring back at him with dark holes for eyes. The image bore into his mind.

"This can't be…the entire clan…" Jet whispered as he felt his legs give way beneath him. His blank eyes stared down at the bodies. He couldn't recognize their features anymore. Skin had rotted away, but he could tell who they were from their clothes. Uncles, aunts, distant cousins he had left behind when his aunt and adoptive mother took him to the Fire Nation upon her arranged marriage to Zuko's father.

Were his grandparents in there, too? Their bodies lost within the sea of clan members that shared his blood? "He killed them…" he could barley register Toph's disgusted voice. "He had an entire clan killed..."

Reality slammed into Jet as something in his mind settled. None of the bodies had been beheaded or mutilated in anyway. Their clothes were free of blood. Jet's eyes narrowed angrily as fury swept through him. "He infected them with the blood disease."

Toph's eyes narrowed. "Burn the bodies," she stated. Jet grit his teeth. Toph stomped her foot on the ground. "Burn the bodies, Jet! I know you have acid and spark rocks on you! Burn the bodies now!"

Standing up, Jet ran his hands down his person until he found two bottles of acid and some spark rocks. Tearing open the lids, he threw the bottles into the pile. He ripped off a piece of cloth from his shirt and set it on fire. As he held the burning rag over the pit, he closed his eyes tightly.

One calloused hand rose to his mouth and he ran his fang across the flesh of his thumb. Blood rose to the top of the wound and Jet wiped it against the rag. Beside him, the blind earthbender lifted her nose at the scent of fresh blood. The hunter had no reason to bleed. He hadn't been so much as scratched during actual battle.

_A blood oath._ Toph turned her head towards the vampire, keeping her silence when his actions spoke volumes. It was rare that a hunter swear a blood oath. It was a silent promise, sealed with blood. It offered the blood giver's own life as a price if the promise was not kept. Part of her wondered what he had sworn over the remains of his family. Prevention to keep such a tragedy from occurring again? A promise to bring the murderer to justice? Perhaps, simply revenge?

Jet never said a word. He stood looking over the decaying faces as the fire devoured the rag in his hand. In his hundred years of living, he never believed he would ever make a blood oath over the dead bodies of his bloodline.

As his cut healed, he tossed the cloth into the pile of bodies, the acid instantly allowing the fire to consume the bodies. For a moment, Jet stood there, watching the fire spread over the bodies of a family he had left behind. Smoke filled the air of the room and his face remained stone-like.

"Let's go," Jet stated in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry, Jet," Toph whispered sadly. The vampire didn't respond.

* * *

"He's also a hunter, isn't he?" Long Feng asked. "I've heard of him…his father married a niece of the former Earth King in a political marriage before she was killed." 

"I'm not going to repeat myself! Let Katara go!" Aang demanded as he took a step forward. In response, Long Feng took a step back, his blade dug into Katara's flesh and she grit her teeth. Aang didn't dare take another step.

"Since he's here, an order to purge must've have been sent, am I right?" Long Feng asked, smirking as he watched the expressions dance across the vampire and the human across from him. "That would explain why half of my men are now dead."

"I wouldn't doubt that more than that have fallen," Aang scowled. "You don't have anywhere else to go, Long Feng. No one can save you now."

"I don't need to." The tone of his voice sent chills down the airbender's spine. It was so confident, so assured and filled without any regret. He truly was insane. "I've already given my last orders to my most trusted men. They will carry them out whether I live or die."

"Then let Katara go," Haru frowned. "There is no point in taking her hostage."

"I never said she was going to be a hostage," Long Feng said. "The hunter, Zuko, followed me up to the surface. He was quite persistent, but I managed to lose him up there. I have no doubt he's searching for me in the crowded lower-tier marketplace as I speak. It's daylight up there, you know." He pressed the blade against Katara's neck. Her eyes widened as a burning sensation filled her senses. She could almost smell her own blood oozing from the light wound.

"Katara!" Aang's eyes widened with fear.

"If I kill her, her mate will go insane and kill all those people in the market. The entire world will know of your existence. Nothing will keep your world hidden any longer." Long Feng smirked.

"You're wrong," Katara gasped as she trembled against him, her hands still clamped on his arm, trying in vain to pull it away. "We're not mated. Zuko won't go insane," she hissed, trying to ignore the stinging pain at her neck. "If anything, he'll just be really, really angry," she added, unsure why she even bothered to.

"Perhaps he won't go insane, _completely_ anyway," Long Feng assured her. "But you're close enough…so close, everyone can smell it and tell immediately who you belong to. He's already a part of you and you're already a part of him whether you accept it or not. Do you know what happens to a vampire when his close, but unturned, mate is killed?"

She could feel her heart slamming against her chest violently. Part of her wanted to know. She was curious. Yet, another part of her wanted to ignore it. It didn't matter, did it? "Ignore him, Katara," Aang told her, his eyes never leaving their enemy.

She closed her eyes tightly. Long Feng lowered his head and whispered against her ear. "They lose control of their bending…"

* * *

A.N. – All right, guys, thank you so much for waiting. I really, really appreciate it. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to LotF, who has helped me out so much. Much love, lady! Much love! Like I said, I'll finish this thing before I leave for vacation next Friday. Please note that the next chapter will contain an initial Pakkana (that's Pakku x Gran-Gran). Thanks for reading! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Under a Sapphire Sky**

_Chapter Nineteen_

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

_Southern Water Tribe, Six Years Earlier_

"Kana!" A concerned voice called out to an old woman as she trudged through the snow, wrapped in thick furs and skins. Gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head as thin loops of hair framed her wrinkled face. "Kana!"

She ignored the pleading voice and continued to plow through the knee-deep snow determinedly. She could hear the crunch of snow behind her as an elderly looking man rushed after her. "No one asked you to follow me," she stated sternly as she continued forward.

"Kana, you're being unreasonable!" the old man gushed behind her. "Please, Kana! Return to the house! We can wait for them there!" he pleaded as he placed a gloved hand on one of her shoulders.

"I've been waiting for weeks, Pakku!" the old woman hissed as she turned around, her narrowed blue eyes glaring icicles at the bearded man behind her. "They should be back already!" she insisted in a scratchy voice.

"There have been reports of an ice storm recently," Pakku reminded her. "They might have just stayed a bit longer to wait it through."

The old woman shook her head. "No," she told him sternly. "Even with an ice storm, my Hakoda would already be home!" With that, she turned around and began heading towards the wall of the ice city. Behind her, the waterbender ran his hand down his face. It had been years since she left him behind in their home tribe and she hadn't changed a bit.

"Still as stubborn as ever…" he grumbled. "Kana, please," Pakku rushed forward and cut her off by stopping in front of her. He blocked her path and held out his arms to keep her from going around him. "You heard the reports from the warriors. No one is allowed to leave the safety of the city right now."

"If you're talking about those raiders, I don't care," Kana scowled. "My son and his family are out there, Pakku! Now stand down!"

"No, Kana," Pakku told her firmly. "I will not stand down. You're not thinking straight! Do you know how dangerous it is out there, right now? Until the warriors and the visiting soldiers capture whoever is behind those attacks, I will not let you leave the safety of the city!"

Kana's eyes narrowed and bore into his. "Who do you think you are?" she began in a low voice. "After sixty years, you suddenly appear back in my life and start to take control! You haven't changed! Not one bit!"

"Kana-"

"Why do you think I left you all those years ago, you ignorant waterbender?" Kana snapped as she stood in front of him, seething. "I thought that perhaps you've learned since then. Instead, you try to control me as if I were still that young maiden back in the north!" Her face darkened. "Or is it that you don't want me to find my son and family?"

Pakku's eyes widened. That thought had never even crossed his mind. His arms fell beside him as he shook his head slowly. His defiant features softened. "Kana…I have yet to meet your son or his family, but because you love them, I love them as my own. I care not that they are not my blood."

"Then why won't you let me search for them?" Kana asked, her voice a shaking plea.

Pakku could see the torment on her face, the anguish and frustration written across her creased brow. Silently, his hands reached forward and gathered her gloved ones in them. His eyes never left hers. "Because I want them to have someone to come home to."

She could feel something stirring within her, something she had fought against for years since she first brushed across the male vampire in her youth. She looked up at his face. He hardly resembled the arrogant, youthful looking son of a vampire clan she had met once upon a time. His hair had receded and turned gray. His face wrinkled, but his eyes…they still held the same warmth they had when he first caught her gaze.

It had frightened her, in the beginning, the emotions she felt for him. They haunted her in her days and dreams. Always, she would see his face and long for his embrace against their home of ice and snow. Perhaps at one point, she had wanted to stay with him, even after finding out what he was.

But the thought that if something happened to him, she would terrorize her beloved city, or that he would if something happened to her, terrified Kana. She refused to risk it. She refused to make the otherwise gentle male a monster. Controlling and arrogant as he was, he was still good to her, always trying to make her life easier…happier even. And she was far from repulsed by his touch, in fact, she was drawn to it by strong forces she couldn't understand.

When he told her just how special she was to him, he had been looking at her with those same eyes he had on now. Warm and inviting, filled with emotion and promise, never deceit. He would never purposely hurt her, she knew that much.

The old woman pulled her hands away from his, ignoring the look of disappointment on his face as she turned away from him. "It's too late for you to turn me, Pakku," the old woman whispered. "Just return to our home tribe and forget about me."

"Both you and I know that's impossible, Kana," the old vampire whispered. "I waited for you for a hundred years…I would wait a hundred more. I will turn you on your deathbed if you'd allow me."

Kana closed her eyes. "You would still want an old woman like me?"

His voice was soft and almost amused. "I do not see an old woman," he replied gently as his hand rose and stroked her leathery cheek intently. "I see my mate. Kana. Always."

Kana lowered her eyes. She silently began to walk back from where she came. Pakku stood back, unsure if he should follow. After a few steps, Kana paused. "You will…have a lot to explain to my son."

A small smile spread across Pakku's face as he nodded. "As far as I am concerned, he is my son, as well." He followed after her, only slowing his speed down when they were side by side.

"Sir, madam," a visiting Earth Kingdom soldier bowed his head respectfully to the elderly couple as he passed them. Dressed in warm clothes designed specifically for the eternal winter that was the South Pole, the soldier slipped into one of the ice buildings. Once inside, his eyes searched for some of his fellow soldiers and waved his hand as he caught their eyes. "Any news?"

"We spoke with the warriors this morning. Nothing was left of that camp south east of here," one of the soldiers replied miserably. "If we don't find anything soon, we'll never get to go home."

"The cultural minister will probably call me back soon," the new-comer admitted as he sat beside his fellow men. "Dai Li work."

"I don't know why you even bothered coming, Long Feng," one of the soldiers grumbled. "Aren't you the cultural minister's adopted son? You'll be taking over his place soon. You have it good back in Ba Sing Se."

"He said I needed to visit the other countries," Long Feng shrugged. "I guess it has to do with dealing with ambassadors and such at the palace."

"At least you get to leave soon," another soldier grumbled. "We're stuck here until those raiders are caught. I heard they're from the Fire Nation."

"Why would Fire Nation come to the South Pole? It's the furthest away from their tropical climate," one soldier pointed out. The other soldier shrugged.

"Good to get an update," Long Feng sighed. He stood up and held his arms in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "I should get going. I've been assigned to help watch the wall."

"Good luck with that." A soldier lifted up his glass to the retreating man. Long Feng nodded his head and put his gloves back on. He silently walked out of the small drinking hall and into the snow-covered grounds of the city. He looked up towards the wall that surrounded the city and began walking towards it.

He wasn't sure what his adoptive father had been thinking, sending him across the globe just before he was supposed to take his place as the new cultural minister. He had personally handpicked the current crop of Dai Li and had already picked up where his father had left off, fighting against rebel groups dotted all throughout the Earth Kingdom. He was close to quelling them completely.

As he reached his station, he was given a briefing by one of the Water Tribe warriors. Since the attacks started happening, the longtime ally of the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, sent down some soldiers in hopes of assisting. They would help keep the city guarded while waterbenders and other warriors went across the icy plains on a mad hunt for whoever was terrorizing their people.

So far, there was no luck. Every now and then, they would find small fishing camps outside the village wall completely ravaged. In the reports, blood was splattered throughout the camp, showing signs of a violent, bloody struggle. Yet no bodies had been recovered. It was disturbing and as such, been kept from the majority of the tribe.

The last he had heard, the village's chief had taken his family to complete his son's formal training into the tribe. They had headed in an area untouched by the raiders, but that morning, word had come in from an escort sent to retrieve them that there was nothing where there should have been a camp. No signs of tents or a camp ever being put up.

While part of him felt hopeful that the chief and his family had survived and that they really had just camped elsewhere, another part of him couldn't help but feel that it was too late for them. According to the returning warriors, there was nothing but a big hole in the ice.

The sun was setting in horizon and Long Feng prepared himself for another cold night. He looked down at the city below. It surprised him that even during such temperatures; the city would be quite active during that time. He supposed it was because the Water Tribes were said to be children of the moon.

Hours passed and Long Feng wondered when one of his fellow soldiers would come to relieve him of his duty. As he shivered against himself, he heard yelling down below, towards the gate he was guarding. He looked over the edge of the ice wall and squinted to make out the figures. An old woman was arguing with the guards. Her arms waving frantically in the air as she yelled something he couldn't make out.

Suddenly, she shoved the guard to the side and ran out. "Elder Kana!" Someone shouted from the post. Guards were scrambling and somewhere, Long Feng could hear the sound of a shell horn echoing across the city. He looked back at the old woman, struggling to get away from the city as Water Tribe guards ran after her. Behind them, an old man was rushing forward, desperately calling to her.

She was running deeper and deeper into the oncoming blizzard. A warrior ran past Long Feng, telling him to keep his post while he went to help restrain the elder. The earthbender merely nodded and continued to watch the chase. The woman came to an abrupt stop, her face fixated head of her. Long Feng followed her gaze. He could make out firelight in the distance.

Perhaps the chief had returned? Then the old man who had been following her shouted. Everything happened faster than he could imagine. The ice beneath him shook with the approaching footsteps. Through a break in the haze, he could see them, darkly dressed men with torches and weapons, riding atop white bear-cats. All throughout the city, drums were being sounded. All warriors were being called. All non-warriors were sent into hiding. The city was under attack.

Long Feng rushed to the other side of the wall, men were coming out of their homes, benders were rushing through the streets, and those who were neither were rushed inside.

A painful wail cut through the drums and the shouting and the howl of the wind. Long Feng ran back across the wall. Warriors were engaged in battle. Benders were setting up defenses. And a lone old man sat amongst it all, cradling the body of an old woman, blood soaking the snow around them. The anguish across his face could not describe the torment that shot through his body.

"Master Pakku!" someone shouted from the gates. Northern Water Tribesmen who had arrived days earlier froze in their spots. Horror was written over their face as they saw the old woman dead in the old man's arms. "Call the clan!" one of them shouted.

Long Feng couldn't move. His eyes were drawn to the old couple as fighting raged on around them. One of the tribesmen rushed to the old man's side, only to be violently shoved away. He was thrown further away than Long Feng expected an old man to be able to throw. Completely entranced, he watched as the old man, whose pristine blue clothes had been stained with deep, rich red, gently laid down the old woman at his feet.

Lovingly, he stroked her face with his bloodied hand, whispering something to her and no one else could hear. Then he stood up, his eyes flashing an unnatural color as the snow whirled around him violently.

Red. Long Feng would remember the color of the old man's eyes for the rest of his life. They burned with unrestrained fury, almost glowed against the chilling icy vortex around him. He would remember them and their uncontrolled power.

The earthbender would forget about the deafening sound of the cracking ice or the terrified screams of the city's people, but he would always remember the old man's burning red eyes as the city fell into the ocean, bringing him and the old woman down with it.

* * *

_Present, Ruins Beneath Ba Sing Se_

"Half that tribe died that night," Long Feng spat out angrily. "A good portion of the city fell into the icy waters! Every night, I see them…their blue, blue eyes looking at me, begging me to save them. Like I was _supposed_ to! To protect them from a force that couldn't control themselves!"

"So you're going to do the same thing that old man did," Aang scowled angrily. "You're going to force Zuko to lose control over his bending and engulf the entire city in flames!"

"Do you know how many people you'll kill!?" Haru gasped. "You'll kill innocent people! The same kind of people who were lost that night!"

"A mere part of the city is a small price to pay if it will open up the world's eyes to what monsters walk amongst them," Long Feng explained as he narrowed his eyes. "It took me months to find out what happened. The former cultural minister never sent for me. It wasn't until I returned that I understood why.

"He sent me to there because he _knew_. He knew about the vampire raiders. He knew that hunters from the poles would be sent to go after them. He knew I would _see_ what they did to innocent people," Long Feng continued vehemently. "The vampires…the vampires from the Northern Water Tribe fished the old man from the water. He was still alive. It was impossible! I heard them questioning him. I heard everything they said! I didn't want to believe that creatures like you existed. After figuring it all out, I returned to the Earth Kingdom. Vampires were here, too. Walking amongst the human, virtually unknown! A living danger to ignorant people! You have to understand that as long as vampires exist, especially the ones called psychics, more tragedies like the one in the South Pole will happen. I can't allow that to happen any more. Better it ends here than it continues on for centuries to come."

Aang glared at him, still afraid to make a move for fear of Katara being killed. "Who turned you?" he demanded coldly.

"My teacher and adoptive father…turned by the late Earth King himself," the minister explained. "He spent years studying your kind, finding out your weaknesses. It was him who told me that a mere human wouldn't be able to kill a vampire. I had to become one to wipe them out."

Aang's eyes widened. "Wait…what do you mean by _late_ Earth King?"

"No one has seen the Earth King or his family for years," Haru frowned. "The citizens of the kingdom were getting suspicious. My father had been trying to get an audience with the Earth King for years, but was always denied. Some say they were plagued by an illness – that's the reason they closed themselves off."

Aang jaw tightened. "A blood disease…" he murmured.

"It horrified me to find out that vampires ruled the Earth Kingdom. That after they reached a certain age, they would merely step down and hand their authority over to their child. This is a country of humans! It should've been lead by one!" Long Feng snapped.

"What did you do to the ruling clan?" Aang demanded, barely able to keep himself from reaching the Avatar state in sheer anger. "What happened to them!?"

A bent piece of metal flew across the ruins. Long Feng growled as it slammed into his side, knocking him to the ground and loosening his hold on Katara. Before she could scramble out of the way, he had resumed his position behind her, grabbing her hair painfully and pulling it backwards to expose her smooth brown neck.

"You killed them!" Toph's voice filled the room as she and Jet slid down a rock lined embankment. "We found their bodies!"

"What!?" Aang gasped. His widened eyes turned back to Long Feng with fury. "You purged an entire clan!?"

"I should gut you right here," Jet growled as he gripped the swords at his sides. They shook with fury as Jet struggled to keep himself from rushing forward and causing Katara to be injured. "We found their bodies hidden away in some room. Everyone. My grandparents, my cousins…my aunts and uncles…Not even a proper burial…" Jet seethed, tears of anger reaching his eyes. "Just tossed aside like garbage."

"Aside from Jet, there is one person who remains, someone he missed," Toph frowned. "Kuei, sixth inline for the Earth Kingdom throne, was on a trip to Omashu when the blood disease spread and the entire palace isolated. When no one answered Bumi's messages to the palace, he suspected something was wrong."

"Iroh's been assisting in an investigation and keeping it quiet for years. Since no one can get in or out of the palace without the family's knowledge, all our hunters had been turned away," Jet added. "When we got a lead, Iroh pushed it through. Bumi sent Toph to assist."

"So, for the last few years, Long Feng as been controlling the Earth Kingdom?" Haru asked. His eyes narrowed. "All the fighting and skirmishes all over the country…you let that happen!?" he yelled. He took a step forward, hands clenched at his sides as anger clearly marked his face. His parents. His friends. His village. Aang held out his arm to keep him from making any more unnecessarily advances. The human male barely restrained himself.

"Think about it," Toph said as she kept her feet planted on the ground, prepared to react to any of the enemy's movements. "Didn't you ever wonder why those villages you went through, the ones that fed neighboring towns, were never investigated? No one ever came to see why the food had stopped coming."

"And in that town we were in," Jet continued. "The entire time Zuko and I were hunting, we didn't see a single soldier or member of any sort of town guard or militia. It was like the town was left open for an attack."

"You set them up," Haru choked out. "You set everyone up. Those people…those children…" His face twisted with disgust. "My father was right, you are a monster."

"He won't live for much longer," Jet seethed.

"It doesn't matter," Long Feng smirked. "My men are all over the country. They all know what to do and will open the world's eyes. They will expose the Society and humans will rally to bring it down."

"Thank you for your wonderful admonition of guilt," a smooth voice sounded behind him. Whirling around, Long Feng dragged the blade cross Katara's neck, causing her to hiss at the pain of broken skin. "You've just made it quite a bit easier for us to clean up this mess you've made by blabbering about your foolish little plans."

Long Feng looked past the pale-skinned vampiress stalking down the rubble, to the dark-haired vampire looming behind her. Zuko's golden eyes flashed with red as he kept them on the sword pressed against Katara's neck. Every fiber of his being wanted to charge in and rip the sword away, but he wouldn't risk Katara's safety. Long Feng was no human, not any more. His reflexes, even though unskilled as compared to Zuko's, would still be swift enough to remove her head if Zuko got too close.

He and Azula stopped several paces away from the cornered vampire, silently assessing the situation. What frightened him the most wasn't if he slit Katara's throat, but if he went all the way and beheaded her. He could heal broken skin and even a ruptured vein, but he wasn't a god. He couldn't bring her back to life if he killed her. The other five surrounding Long Feng remained rooted at their spots, waiting for a break or lapse in the opponent's judgement.

Zuko's mind reeled. Just a moment where Katara was clear of danger was all he needed. He ground his teeth against each other, trying to figure out a way to free her, however, at the moment, it seemed that either Long Feng had to release her or she overpowered him. A very skilled waterbender she might have been, but she was still a human. A human couldn't overpower a_ vampire_.

"Normally, when you try vanish from someone's sights, you take advantage of their vision," Zuko growled. "You forget that vampires can smell just as well as they can see."

Long Feng merely smiled at him. "And normally, when someone has a hostage, they want to bargain for their life. You forget that I'm ready to die…and I don't mind bringing her with me."

Katara's eyes were wide as she felt the blade dangerously close to her throbbing vein. One wrong move, one simple twitch, and it would be severed. Uneven breathes caused her chest to rise and fall dramatically. Silently, she struggled to control her breathing, if only to control the movements of the rest of her body.

Zuko watched as her hands gripped Long Feng's arm, desperately trying to keep the pressure off her neck. He could see them trembling as they fought against the vampire's superior strength. Inwardly, Zuko shook his head. She wasn't strong enough to overpower him. Long Feng was too strong, too in control. The hunter's eyes widened.

Azula glanced over at her brother as she noticed the tension surrounding him suddenly lessened. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as a flicker of interest crossed his face.

"Katara." Wide blue eyes darted to Zuko's golden ones. He was looking directly at her with a calm façade. It was reassuring to her and, for a moment, she felt safe. "Listen to me. Do you remember that night you came to me? When you argued against my decision and I tried to leave?"

Her eyes narrowed, trying to read his words. Of course she remembered that night. It was only two…three nights earlier? Why was he bringing that up all of a sudden? She wanted to ask, but couldn't speak; the sword was much too close to her neck. The blade was already digging painfully into her skin. _I don't understand!_ Her eyes watered. Zuko narrowed his eyes, trying to keep her gaze and keep her calm.

"You didn't want me to leave…Do you remember what you did? _You spun me_ _around_," Zuko reminded her. "Just do what you did that night."

Katara squinted. Spun him around? She didn't remember doing such a thing. She barely touched him when they were in his room. She had even fallen to the floor as he walked away… The memory replayed in her head. She could remember her tears, her frustration. She remembered him turning his back and then…

Her eyes widened. She had reached for him, willing him to turn around and talk to her, and he had. He had been surprised; she could remember the stunned look on his face. He had mumbled something about something becoming too strong. _Did he mean me? I don't even remember how I did that!_

She wanted him to explain, but couldn't move her head. Confusion was written clearly across her face. Confusion was written across their friends' faces, as well. Only Azula and Zuko remained visibly calm. "You're a _water_bender," Azula smirked as she stood to the side, her arms languidly at her sides. It was as if she already knew how the scene would play out. "Do you_ know _what exactly is_ in_ blood?"

_Water._ It slammed into Katara like block of ice. Spirits, she was an idiot. Water was in practically every living thing. She had seen waterbenders in the southern Earth Kingdom move plants by moving the water within them years ago, when she first joined the mercenary team. She never realized she could use it on actual people. She never even thought it was possible. Yet that night with Zuko, in her desperation, she had willed him to turn around, flinging her arms as if subconsciously bending the one thing she knew she could control.

Long Feng felt the pressure on his arm released. Unsure what she was doing, he pressed the blade deeper into her throat. He could sense the pain around her as her eyes watered. Her grip around his arm loosened. Curiosity tugged at him. What was she doing? Did she finally give up? The entire cavern was silent, except for the sound of rushing water behind Aang and Haru. The air was thick with anticipation. Whatever happened next would be the deciding factor in their fate. Both Katara and Zuko's.

Katara forced her breathing to stay even. Focusing all her energy, she felt for the rhythm of the pumping liquid in his veins. Adrenaline filled her body, forcing her into a single-minded concentration and elevating her senses and strength. There was water in his blood; she could feel its energy calling to her. She was suddenly all too aware of the blood around her; hers, her captors. She could sense his beating heart; almost see it as if it were directly in front of her. It was an amazingly powerful feeling and she could feel her heart quickening at the thought.

Years ago, Sokka had described the bended plants as puppets at the waterbender's hands. It required much concentration and bending prowess, but it was possible to make a person a puppet as well? Such power…was it too much for one person to have? She was still human, not a god. Humans weren't meant to be that powerful. Her heart was slamming against her chest. She could feel her hold on his arm slipping at her sudden reluctance.

"Katara," Zuko's voice called out her. She could here his worry mingled with his encouragement. "Don't stop…just a bit further."

If she let go…if she let Long Feng's sword cut through her, what would happen to Zuko? Would he suffer? She felt her captor tense behind her as she swallowed, ignoring the pain of the blade that now dripped with her blood. Silently, she pulled her hands away. This was for Zuko. It was her charge to protect him and she would. She could feel him fighting her as he took in a sharp breath.

With his other hand, Long Feng's fingers curled deeper into her thick brown hair, pulling her head further back. Katara grit her teeth, trying to keep her focus. She could feel her blood trickling down her neck and down the collar of her shirt. It was warm and she was terrified that he would just rip her head off, but she persisted. He was fighting her, concentrating all his strength on overpowering her. She could see his arm and the sword being pulled further and further away. _Just a little more…_

"Now!" She didn't recognize the voice that gave the command. As she felt her legs crumble beneath her, someone had rushed forward and tackled her to the side. She was pulled down, hair being ripped out of her scalp as her body was shoved away from her captor. A scream escaped her lips at the pain it caused.

"Hold him in place!" another voice ordered. Katara looked over the shoulder of the orange-clad body that had grabbed her. Long Feng was rushing towards Zuko, sword held high and aiming for his neck.

Blood surged through her body as she struggled against Aang's weight. Her eyes focused on the minister's sword-wielding arm as she extended her hands and pulled them back. Almost immediately, the leader of the Dai Li stumbled as his arm was jerked back by an unseen force. He looked up and away from his opponent. It was his fatal mistake.

Zuko's sword was unseen and silent. All anyone could see was the motions of his arms as he brought them down and across, severing Long Feng's head from his body. For a moment, the body stood with its head still intact, as if not knowing that it was already dead. Katara watched as blood began to ooze from the barely visible mark across Long Feng's neck. It was such a perfect cut. No one moved. No one said anything.

They all watched as his body fell forward, on to his knees, before the head finally fell.

Katara didn't move. She didn't think she could. She remained seated on the ground, her eyes unable to leave the body. She didn't feel Aang release her or hear him ask her if she was alright. All she could do was watch as Azula doused the body with some liquid from a metal vile and then light the body on fire with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Katara!" She heard someone call her name. It was a familiar voice, frantic and laced with concern. Her eyes remained blank as she stared past the figure rushing towards her. "Katara, look at me! Look at me, Katara!" Warm hands cupped her cheeks and forced her look into a pair of worried gold eyes. "Katara?"

She blinked. Had she been thinking clearly, she would've been amused by his concern and the sudden emotion written clearly across his usually cold and serious face. The blue-eyed waterbender jerked her head out of Zuko's hands and shook her head, grimacing she raised a trembling hand up to her neck. She could feel warm liquid against her finger tips. "I'm bleeding…"

"She's a smart one," Toph asserted with a grin. Zuko let out an irritated snort and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you all still doing here!?" he barked. "Toph, create a tunnel to get them out of here. Azula, you and Jet go and do a sweep of city! Find the rest of those Dai Li and dispose of them. Aang, once Toph breaks through the surface, you two go and send messages to the guild. Demand immediate back up of the city and send for an investigative team!"

"Would it kill you to give us just one moment?" Azula hissed from where she stood beyond the burning body. Her eyes were narrowed, irritated at her brother's orders. Katara wasn't the only mate who had gone through an ordeal.

Her arms were wrapped around Haru. His face was buried against her shoulder, his eyes shut tightly. If he were any one else, she would've shoved him aside and demanded he restrain his weakness. However, he was hers. His pain was her pain. His anguish was her anguish. The relief that Long Feng was dead was hers, as well.

Zuko's lips tightened into a straight line. He gave them a small nod of his head, acknowledging the need for a moment to clear their thoughts. He had been hesitant at first to even let the human join them on the purging. The things Haru must've seen while at Azula's side would've made some vampires insane. That coupled with the revelation that all the deaths that had surrounded him where needless, that his own parents' deaths were needless, would've been enough to break him if he were a lesser man.

"Then take a moment." Zuko turned his head back to the waterbender before him. "As soon as the city is clear, take a rest. There is still more to be done afterwards."

His sister gave him a small nod and then gently pried her mate away from her. "Come on, Haru," Azula said as she took her human's hand and pulled him along. "She's in good hands now, and the sooner we finish, the sooner you can rest." The brown-haired earthbender nodded and followed behind her, his eyes lowered.. As they headed for the tunnel Toph had created, automatically wrapped her slim shoulders in his arms as he kissed the back of her head, as if thankful that she was still there, safe in his arms. Had anyone watched, they would've seen the composed vampiress' cheeks tint with a slight red.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jet asked as he knelt down beside Katara. Behind him, Toph was bending a tunnel through the wall, saying that they weren't far from the surface. Slumped against a fallen pillar, the waterbender nodded slowly.

"It hurts…but…" She glanced over at Zuko and allowed a wry smile to tug at her lips. "You've healed worse, right?"

His hands gathered her soft face in their palms as he huddled beside her. "It only broke the skin and tore some muscle…nothing that can't be healed," he assured her intently. Behind them, Aang shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

He gave a slight cough as he looked down at the two vampires kneeling beside Katara attentively. He met Jet's gaze and motioned towards the tunnel. Hesitantly, the blood vampire nodded. He had a job to do and Katara was safe with Zuko. He looked back at the waterbender and reached out to stroke her hair back carefully. "We'll meet you guys at the palace when we're done," he told them.

Zuko merely nodded, his eyes never leaving his mate's as the last two vampires ran into the tunnel Toph had created. Carefully, Zuko tilted her head back to inspect the cut. It was nothing deep. It wouldn't kill her, as long it didn't get infected. Still, it hurt and he could feel her pain almost as if it were his own.

"Lean back…not too far…" he instructed softly. Katara nodded and did as she was told. He lowered his head and inhaled the fresh scent of her blood. He closed his eyes as his tongue slipped out and ran along his lips. When he was sure she was comfortable, her head cradled in his hand, he brought his mouth down against the cut.

Katara closed her eyes, waiting for the pleasurable sensation to dull the pain away. She waited to feel the familiar wet, healing laps of his tongue against her flesh and almost smiled at the prospect. Instead, she felt his hand tense behind her. Without warning, Zuko jerked his head back, his eyes widened as he turned his head to the side and spit out a mouth-full of blood.

Carefully, she tilted her head upwards. "Zuko?"

"Hold on to me," he told her, urgency filling his voice as his arms slid beneath her and lifted her up. "Aang!" he shouted over his shoulder as he turned around and raced towards the tunnel. Katara bounced in his arms, her heart quickening with each step as her fingers dug into his shirt.

"Zuko?" She was confused. Katara frowned. She didn't like his reaction. "Zuko what's wrong?"

"Just hold on," Zuko hissed. He ran up the tunnel and up ahead, Katara could see light pouring through the exit. "Aang!"

"What is it?" A figure appeared at the threshold, casting a shadow over the approaching couple. The airbender jumped aside as Zuko shot out of the tunnel. "Zuko?"

"Where is the nearest coven!?" Zuko demanded. Aang's eyebrows furrowed and Katara could feel dread settling in.

"Hidden in one of the old houses owned by the university…why?" Aang asked.

"Take us there!" Zuko ordered. Fear gnawed at Katara. What wasn't he telling her? What was a coven? Why was he taking her there?

Aang looked at Zuko quizzically. "What about the message-"

"Don't question my orders, Aang! _Take us to the coven_!" Zuko growled. Nodding his head worriedly, Aang began running down one of the paths and Zuko followed without question.

"Zuko, what's wrong? What's a coven?" Katara asked as she looked at him. His lips were set in a firm line and his eyes were narrowed. Determination burned over a budding fear in his eyes. She could feel his heart slamming against her as tense arms held her in place. "Zuko?"

"The blade he held against you," Zuko said as he followed Aang easily over walls and levies. "He had put something on it earlier. You were unconscious, you didn't see it. Don't worry…The coven will help."

Katara's eyes narrowed. The bouncing was making her nauseous. Her head was still throbbing and her unattended throat felt as if it were burning. "What…what did he put on it?"

"_I don't know_," Zuko growled in a low voice. He was angry and she could hear it in his voice. Who exactly he was angry at, she wasn't sure. "But it did something to your blood…we need to get it pulled out of you or negated."

"Pulled out…Zuko…slow down…" Katara whispered. "My head…what did he do to me?"

Zuko continued running. He could see the tall walls of Ba Sing Se's prestigious university ahead of them. "You need to rest, Katara. Just close your eyes and rest…" The tone of his voice was frightening her.

She put on her own determined look as she narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Stubbornly, she tried to continue to question him. He was scaring her. "Zuko-"

"Don't panic…the more you panic the faster it'll spread," Zuko told her. He lowered her head to meet her eyes. "Forgive me, Katara…but this is for your own good."

Before she could get angry, she was caught in his gaze. It was different from his usual looks. It wasn't a glare or a look of repressed passion or fury. It was something else. Something hypnotic and soothing. Molten gold eyes drew her in, lulling her to sleep. She squinted, but was unable to look away.

He felt her hands release the tight grip they had on his shirt just as he landed within the campus grounds. She was asleep in his arms. "We're almost there!" Aang shouted in front of them. Zuko's hold on her tightened.

An entire clan had been killed with a blood disease. Human diseases and illnesses were never a problem, but a blood disease was different. It was something even vampires weren't immune to. Zuko could feel his heart clenching with unspeakable fear. He prayed to the gods that Katara would not fall into the same fate.

* * *

She could hear something. Through the darkness around her, she could hear the faint rustling of…paper? It was close by. Someone was going through documents, perhaps? She turned her head in the direction of the sound and heard the rustling sound stop. Normally, her eyes would've opened easily, but this time, it took a bit longer for them to open. 

It took longer still for them to focus. Things were hazy at first. She could see blobs of color. As she blinked, little by little, her surroundings became clear. The walls were green. The ceiling high above her was yellow? _No, gold_, she corrected herself. The person beside her, seated on the bed, was…red?

"What are you doing…?" She immediately winced at her dry throat. She saw the red figure beside her lean to the side and bring her a small cup of water. Gentle hands brought the cup to her lips as the other held her chin steady.

"Writing reports," he replied as he brought the cup down. "More?"

"No…" She swallowed, relishing the feeling of the cool water soothing her. He returned to the cup to the table at his side. She was lying on a bed, and the person beside her was sitting up next to her, leaning back against a pile of pillows. A wooden lap tray was in front of him. She could make out several sheets of parchment, an ink block, and a bamboo handled brush. Numerous sheets had characters already written across them. "Reports?"

"To send to my uncle and the rest of the guild," he answered quietly. "How are you feeling?"

It took her a moment to try to figure out if she was in any pain. After a brief silence, she confirmed that she just felt sluggish. "Probably from laying in bed…how long have I been here?"

"A week," he answered softly. He watched her slowly absorb the information as he reached forward and stroked her hair out of her face.

"And the city?" she asked, almost hesitant to discover its fate.

"Azula is overseeing the clean-up effort. Haru wanted to stay with her, despite orders to rest. Aang and Toph are assisting with the investigations." Her companion released a heavy, tired sigh, and for the first time since she woke, she noticed just how haggard he looked. "Jet is assisting Azula and leading teams of hunters around the area looking for any Dai Li that might have gotten away," he added, exhausted.

She stared at him for a moment. His black hair was tousled and out of place. His clothes were wrinkled. Nothing like the crisp, clean clothes she usually saw him in. She squinted as she moved her hand beneath the layers of blankets around her. "Zuko…" The sound of his name on her lips brought a small spark to his eyes. She smiled inwardly. "What happened to me?"

He hesitated. She could see it in his face. Slowly, he looked down at his papers. Pale hands carefully shuffled through them aimlessly before he gripped the sides of the tray and placed it on the table beside the bed. He looked at her, reluctant to answer, as if afraid if he said it, it would happen all over again. "You were infected," he whispered, his voice low and strained. "The sword he put against you had been carrying a blood disease."

Katara's eyes narrowed as her heart twisted in her chest. "The same one that killed Jet's family?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer. Zuko looked at her curiously and then slowly nodded in confirmation.

"Ba Sing Se is an ancient city," Zuko explained. "The ruins…the ruins were first created by vampires, you know. Long Feng was right that we are powerful and strong, but he was also wrong." His voice fell into an almost pleading whisper. "We're not monsters, Katara."

"I know," she assured him softly. She slowly managed to pull her hand out from beneath the heavy silk sheets and reach for him. Instinctively, Zuko's own hand reached for hers, weaving his fingers through her soft, slender ones. "You could never be a monster."

His eyes began to water as he looked down at her. Her hair was tangled and strewn carelessly over the soft pillows. Her face taut and tired. No one had gone through more than she had. He leaned over, raising his other hand to her cheek and slowly caressing it. He had almost lost her. She was there, within his grasp and he had no idea what to do. When she was wounded, he could heal her, but just days earlier, something was inside of her that he couldn't defeat. He had felt so helpless. It was maddening.

Katara felt his hand tighten around hers as his eyes shut tightly. "Zuko…" she whispered softly. Sunken blue eyes tried to read the worn expression on his face. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

She heard him inhale sharply and suddenly, his face was buried against the crook of her neck. She lay frozen beneath him as his arms wrapped around her, digging beneath the sheets in a blind grab for reassurance that she was there, alive and well, safe in his arms. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, the short shallow gasps of air against the sensitive freshly healed neck. A strong, steady heartbeat raced just above hers.

"I have never felt so terrified in my life…" he whispered against her, his eyes still closed tightly as his lips slid against her. "Your skin was burning up. You had this fever for days that wouldn't break. The coven members hovered around you, trying to keep your temperature down, but nothing would help. Humans aren't as strong as vampires, Katara…you could've died…and I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

His clothes had been wrinkled, he looked completely worn. Her fingers ran through his hair. "How long have you been by my side?" she asked quietly. She was almost afraid of his answer.

Zuko pressed his lips against her neck, breathing in her sweet scent before pushing himself up in order to meet eyes. Dark strands of hair fell over his shoulders as his face hovered just above hers. "It took Jet_ and_ Aang to drag me away. Even then, I wouldn't be gone for long. I couldn't leave you…"

A small smile graced her face. Her hands rose and cupped his smooth, handsome face. "I'm sorry for worrying you…" she told him softly. She chuckled as she stroked the sides of his face. "Though, you're taking it better than I would think."

"That's only because your fever broke two days ago…afterwards, you'd regain consciousness every so often. I don't think you remember…" he told her. She shook her head slowly. His eyes roamed her face intently, as if to memorize how she looked at that very moment. "You called me Sokka, you know."

Katara chuckled. "He'd always try to cheer me up when I was sick."

"Mmm…" Zuko brushed his nose against her cheek before grazing his lips with his. "Gran-gran?"

"My grandmother."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and pulled away a bit. "And who exactly is Bato and why did you ask him to bring you soup?" She chuckled and he smiled, happy to see her better. He had steadfastly remained at her side for days and nights, tending to her, humoring her delirious comments, impatiently waiting for her to wake up and call him by_ his_ name. Now that she smiled, part of him felt as if all of that paled in comparison to what he could've lost. "You were lucky…the covens said that your blood is prime for mating and resistant to many diseases…the blood disease included. Your body fought it off and won."

"We're both lucky," Katara whispered as she brought his face closer to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed. "And you know that."

A warm breath caressed her lips before his slipped over them. Tentative and gentle at first, then slowly becoming more and more heated. He could feel her twist her body towards him as her arms slid around his neck. His eyes were closed tight, relishing the moment of peace between them. To think, he could've lost her.

"Zuko!" The loud voice penetrated the heavy wooden door easily. However, it was the subsequent bang of the door being thrown open against the wall that broke the two apart. Zuko let out a low growl as he lifted his head; fangs bared and eyes shining as he met the bewildered gaze of a tattooed airbender stumbling to a surprised stop at the doorway.

Beneath him, Katara turned her head away, fighting off the heat that flooded her cheeks. She suddenly felt like a naughty child caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. "What is it?" Zuko hissed in a low voice above her.

Aang took a careful step back, his hands raised as if to ward him off in case he decided to attack. "Umm…Azula sent me. The…the boat has arrived to take us back to the Fire Nation. She says to pack up your and Katara's things so she can send them over."

"Fine, I'll do that _later_," Zuko snarled.

Aang swallowed nervously and glanced down at Katara. "Umm…how's Katara doing?"

"I'm fine, Aang," Katara answered much more quickly than she would've liked. Her arms had fallen from Zuko's shoulders when the door burst open. Silently she raised them and pressed them against his chest, gently pushing him off of her. Zuko frowned as he rolled off. "How is everything outside?"

Her arms were at her side as she tried to push herself up into a seated position. Zuko's hands were immediately around her, helping her sit up as he gathered some pillows to prop her back. Aang remained at the doorway, unsure if he should enter or not.

With his eyes diverted to the floor, Aang responded. "Everything is going well. Azula says the hunters are done with the sweep. Jet is with some other hunters plotting out routes that the Dai Li might have gone off on. Just to be sure, Toph collapsed some of the tunnels beneath the city. She left some of the major ones, but all the small ones are closed off."

Katara nodded silently, his words not really processing in her mind. "When…when does the ship leave for the Fire Nation?"

"Dawn," Aang told her. "Once your things are ready, send for me and I'll bring them down to the ship." Katara's fingers dug into the sheets around her.

"I see…" She took a deep breath. Across the room, the newcomer made no move to leave. Aang bit his lower lip and finally lifted his eyes to meet her tired face.

"Katara, I'm sorry," he gushed out.

"What?" She blinked and squinted, taken aback by his sudden apology and barely making out the shamed look on his face. "For what?"

"For…for not keep you safe," Aang blabbered pathetically as his shoulders slumped forward. "All I had to do was keep you safe and you ended up getting captured…held hostage…infected. If it weren't for your bloodbending-"

"My _what_?" Katara's head shot up. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you call it?"

"Bloodbending," Aang told her. "What you did to Long Feng's arm to pull the sword away from you." Her stomach twisted. Of course. How could she forget? She had never felt so in tune with her element than at that moment of intense concentration. It had frightened her that she could feel his blood in his veins. It terrified her to know that she had been able to control it. She struggled to ignore the knowledge for now. Aang's voice penetrated her thoughts and she snapped back into attention as he concluded his apologetic ramble. "You could've died and it's all-"

"Not your fault," Katara told him sternly. Thoughts of bending blood and controlling a living being were shoved back for the time being. She needed to address Aang and quell his guilt. Despite what he said, she felt that he had in some way kept her safe. He had placed himself between her and some of the most skilled earthbenders in the world in order to protect her. She frowned as she looked across the room, disagreeing with Aang's grief. "You tried, Aang. You didn't want any of that to happen. You tried and I'm happy, and _thankful_, to at least know that you did."

His eyes lowered once more, mulling over her words. An awkward silence filled the massive room. Aang was lost in his thoughts. Katara weighted his needless guilt. Zuko remained quiet, observing the serious moment between them. Finally, it was the waterbender who broke the sullen moment.

"You don't need my forgiveness, Aang. It's not needed at all," Katara assured him. She forced a smile on her face, hoping to put his heart at ease, as she looked at him once more. "I'm a little hungry, Aang…" she began, hoping to distract him. "Do you mind sending for some food?"

Aang's face lit up as he nodded, eager to do something for her. "Sure! No problem! I'll find someone to cook you something. The palace has been pretty empty of actual humans for years so, it might take a while to send someone to pick up food outside."

Katara shook her head dismissingly. "That's fine, Aang. Thank you."

Aang smiled brightly and bowed his head. He reached over and grabbed the handle of the door before pulling it closed behind him. Katara's smile fell and she leaned back against the cushions. Zuko leaned over and brushed the hair out of her face.

"He's been feeling guilty for a while. He thinks he failed you," Zuko told her as he settled beside her. Katara lowered her eyes. Her hands knotted the sheets resting at her lap. "I feel the same way."

"Don't say that," Katara replied quietly. "Everyone did everything they could. I'm angry that you tried to hide it from me, but…I understand why you sent me with Aang."

Zuko nodded silently. He studied her face for a moment longer, then reached out and cupped her chin with his hand. Her face turned to meet his and saw a small smile on his face. "Everything is fine, now, Katara," he said as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Just take things slowly the next couple of days. If you need some fresh air, the deck of the ship Azula sent for is quite large. You can wander all you like."

"The ship…" Katara mumbled. She bit her lower lip. "So…everyone is returning to the Fire Nation?"

Zuko smiled as he pulled away from her. "As part of our hunting guild, Aang must report to my uncle, the leader. Toph will be a liaison between him and her lycanthrope faction."

"What about me?" she asked carefully. Zuko chuckled as he sat beside her.

"You're coming, of course. You are my mate, after all," Zuko reminded her, amused. His hands cupped hers gently. "I won't leave you behind. It is the greatest honor for a psychic vampire to find their mate, Katara. The entire clan will be joyful of your arrival. I'm sure my mother will be most pleased to meet you."

Her heart leapt at the thought, suddenly growing nervous at the sudden prospect. Katara's eyebrows furrowed. "But…I am not a vampire, yet."

"There is plenty of time for that," Zuko assured her. "I don't want to force the turning on you. Any hesitation on either of our parts and you might slip into shock. It is a lot of power surging through you at once. I want you to be completely ready for it when the time comes."

Power. There was that word again. Her eyes searched his. "And if I'm not?" His smile flattered just a bit.

"Then I can wait…" he trailed off. His lips fell downward as her expression darkened. "Katara?"

"Did I really bloodbend?" Katara asked suddenly. Her shoulders tensed as she looked up at him beseechingly. Zuko tilted his head to the side and nodded.

"Yes…" Zuko began carefully. His eyes narrowed. He could feel her reluctance and turmoil. He didn't like where their conversation was going. "Katara, what's wrong?" he demanded as evenly as he could.

Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "I never felt such power in my entire life," she whispered in a shaking voice. Her eyes opened as she gazed out blankly. "I could feel his _blood_, Zuko. I could feel every pulse, every movement through every vein. It was such a strong feeling…I…I was scared. I'm just a waterbender…I'm not supposed to have that kind of power over another being's _life_," she stressed.

Zuko squeezed her trembling hands reassuringly. "You are already a talented bender, Katara. It's only natural that you become stronger when you're mated or approaching it."

"But it was someone's life, Zuko!" Katara told him, horrified. "I controlled him. I could've killed him!"

"He was going to kill you-"

"This is different!" Katara insisted frantically. "If I could do that to him, who else could I do it to? What if you turn me and I can't control it? What if I hurt people because of this? It's too much power for me to have, Zuko!"

"Katara, don't think that way." He frowned. "This is a blessing-"

"No, it's not!" she yelled stubbornly. She drew her hands away from his and gripped the bed sheets around her once more. Her eyes lowered. "I've…I've never really had a master to teach me…I think…I think I should find a master," she stammered breathlessly. "Maybe try to control this…"

Zuko stared at her, analyzing her words. Slowly, a small smile graced his face as a sudden rush of relief flooded through him. "Is that all?" he breathed out. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded in agreement. "Once we get things settled in the Fire Nation, I can send for a master," he told her. He paused thoughtfully. "I've heard of a woman somewhere on the islands that has done bloodbending. Her reputation leaves much to be desired, but I am sure she would be able to teach you."

"Zuko," Katara cut him off and looked at him. Her eyes were serious. "I want to do this alone."

He blinked, unsure of what to say. "Alone…" he murmured. His lips fell back into a tight line. "Katara, after I turn you, you need to remain at my side so I can properly guide you. Vampires live under a series of laws and guidelines. We have our own culture and traditions; things that you'll need to know in order to survive and be kept safe."

She knew that. Katara lowered her eyes. She already knew all of that. She'd have to learn to feed like he did. She'd have to learn the various ruling branches and about his clan. She understood that she would have to learn, but_ after_ he turned her.

The male vampire watched as she remained silent, internally fighting with herself. He could feel her confusion and inner battle as she contemplated her position. Zuko found himself becoming more and more nervous as the silence dragged on. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached forward and covered her hands with his.

Her face rose to meet his and he could make out the apologetic look in her eyes. Fear suddenly gripped him. "Katara…"

"I don't think I want to be turned, Zuko…" she whispered numbly. "Not until I can control this bending…"

His heart fell. Disappointment and bitter betrayal overwhelmed him as her words repeated themselves over and over in his mind. His eyes narrowed as he shut out the pain, suddenly becoming defensive. "You're leaving me." He wasn't sure if it was an accusation or a statement. Her eyes lowered, unable to meet his gaze any longer.

"It's not that exactly-"

"After everything, you still want to go off on your own?" Zuko snapped, unable to control his rising voice. "I thought you abandoned that ridiculous idea of going to the Northern Water Tribe to find a master after you brought yourself along with us!?"

Katara's jaw locked. She lifted her head and met his irritated glare with one of her own. "I never abandoned the idea of finding a master, Zuko! Is it so foolish to want to control your bending!?"

"So, you were planning to leave on your own, even after you told me you wanted to stay with me? Were you lying to me the whole time!?" Zuko shouted in return.

Katara's eyes widened. "I never lied to you!" she gasped. "I do want to stay with you! I meant what I said!"

"Then why do you want to leave!?" Zuko demanded, absolutely frustrated as he sat up straight beside her. Katara looked at him, pleadingly, her hands reaching up and gripping his shirt.

"I just want to make sure I can handle what's going to happen to me! That's all. I don't want to hurt innocent people, Zuko! And I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to hurt you if I can't control this! That's why I want to look for a master while away!" Katara insisted. Zuko's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as he looked down at her. His eyes were narrowed, angry and hurt. His hands pried hers off of his shirt as he turned his head away and slid off the other side of the bed. Panic welled inside of her as she crawled towards him. "Zuko?" Her voice was shaking.

Silently, he slipped his shoes on and reached down to pick up his outer robe. As his arms slipped through, Katara's face grew even more distressed. "I'm going to go check on your food," he stated. His words were cold and empty. She couldn't help but suddenly feel abandoned as he rounded the bed, not bothering to look at her.

"Zuko, wait-" Katara called out as she scrambled to throw the blankets off of her and follow him. Zuko didn't bother stopping her. He continued to the door and reached for the handle.

"I'll send someone with your food soon," he said as he pulled the door open. "Stay here." The door slammed shut and Katara remained seated on the bed, her eyes wide and rimmed with tears. She hurt him. She silently cursed herself and fell back against the bed. She should've thought it over. She should've weighted all her options first.

She choked back a sob. All she wanted to do was keep him safe, too.

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you again for continuing on! I have ONE MORE chapter to go and then I promise you, it will all be over. I'd like to offer this chapter up to Renagrrl as thanks for her hard and extremely helpful beta work. Thank you x 1000! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Under a Sapphire Sky **

_Chapter Twenty _

By: Refe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The door opened reluctantly as a mild creaking noise filled the large room. A head topped with unruly brown hair cautiously peeked into the bedroom. Lanterns hanging around the room illuminated it well enough. The green walls were bare, save for a few scrolls on either side of the massive bed. It was located deep within the safety of the Earth King's palace and lacked any windows. There was only one way in and out.

Sprawled on the bed, arms wrapped around a large pillow as blank eyes stared at the door, Jet could see Katara's figure partially buried beneath piles of blankets. He could almost taste her confusion and grief in the air as he leaned against the door, pushing it open the rest of the way.

The smell of a hearty stew came from the bowl in front of him, despite the stone bowl's lid. Aang had sent someone to buy food for the recovering human from some upper-tier restaurant. Before they returned with the meal, Jet watched as Zuko stalked out of the palace with a scowl on his face. Jet waved him over, intent on updating him on the investigation's status.

After several stoic comments, Zuko said that he would was going to meet with Azula for a moment and to send Katara's food to her room when it arrived. The non-bender's eyes had widened and he let out a breath of relief, happily asking Zuko how she was doing. His answer was a dark look from his best friend and fellow hunter, followed by a sharp reply that she was apparently well enough to argue with him.

Jet never had a chance to ask any other questions. The black-haired leader of the hunting party walked away, seething beneath his otherwise calm exterior. When the delivery of food arrived, Jet volunteered to take it to her, curious as to how she was feeling and why exactly Zuko was angry.

"Katara?" he called out hesitantly. He walked across the room, easily balancing the tray with the steaming bowl in front of him as he approached the bed. "I heard you're hungry." he began, offering her a warm smile.

"I don't feel like eating, Jet," Katara mumbled. She turned her face away and buried it in a pillow. "Just leave it on the table…"

Frowning, Jet placed the tray on the table beside her bed and then sat down beside her. "You haven't eaten in days, Katara. You need to eat."

"I'll eat later," she insisted stubbornly, her voice still muffled by the pillow. Her fingers clung to it as she shut her eyes tightly. She waited to feel Jet's weight lift off the side of the bed, a sign that he was leaving, but it never came. Silently, she turned to look at him, slightly red eyes shone with annoyance. "Did they make you come to make sure I ate?"

"I was just ordered to bring your food to you," Jet answered calmly. "But I wanted to see how you're doing. You gave us a scare. Zuko especially. He wouldn't leave your side the entire time until we forced him to get some rest."

Guilt twisted her stomach, making her feel sick. "He told me," she grumbled. Jet tilted his head to the side, studying her face as if trying to read her thoughts.

"What else did he say to you that made you both so upset?" Her eyes darted up, surprised that he knew. Then again, all he had to do was look at her. She had no doubt she looked miserable. Refusing to eat didn't help either. Jet moved back as Katara shifted on the bed. She rolled over on her back and then began to push herself up into a seated position once more.

He raised his hands, offering his help, only to have her shake her head and continue to struggle on her own. As she settled back against the pillows behind her, she released a heavy breath and lowered her eyes. "It wasn't Zuko who said something."

For a moment, Jet was relieved. He had been afraid that Zuko had taken back his decision and decided to leave Katara behind. The attitude he held earlier was far too reminiscent of his attitude in the beginning, when he denied his bond with Katara. However, if it wasn't Zuko's stubbornness that was making him and Katara miserable, Jet wondered what else it could be.

He frowned slightly as he looked at Katara. "What did you tell him?"

His voice was warm and encouraging. As if promising her that he wouldn't judge her no matter how horrible her words were. Still, she hesitated. Everyone knew about her connection to Zuko and everyone seemed happy about it. Zuko had even said it was the greatest honor a psychic vampire could attain. Hearing that, she couldn't help but be nervous about Jet's reaction.

Her lips pursed as her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I told him that I wanted to find a waterbending master." she began carefully.

"That's it?" Jet raised an eyebrow. He had expected something more. "That's why he's mad?"

"Alone," Katara concluded. She raised her eyes to gauge Jet's reaction. The blood vampire remained seated at her side, his face a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Alone," he repeated carefully. Katara nodded her head slightly. Jet took in a deep breath and released it as he leaned back against his arms. He glanced over at Katara. "You do understand what that sounds like, don't you?"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head shamefully. "It sounds as if I'm leaving him."

"And are you?" Jet asked seriously.

"Not forever," Katara answered truthfully. She leaned back tiredly against the cushions. "I'm not abandoning Zuko. I don't want to leave him and never come back. I just want to get some proper training. I've never had a master teach me, Jet. Everyone used to say that I'm talented and that I'm an excellent bender, but I still have more to learn."

"Zuko can get you a waterbending master, you know," Jet said as he leaned forward. He rested his arms on his knees as he looked over at her. "With his rank in the clans, he can get you the best waterbending master available."

Katara shook her head. "It isn't just about finding a master, Jet. This bloodbending thing…it's strong and I don't want to hurt Zuko or anyone with it."

The vampire let out another heavy breath as he mulled over her words. He looked at her unsurely. "Have you told Zuko?"

"I tried, but all he can hear is that I'm leaving him," the waterbender said exasperatedly. "He doesn't want me to leave."

"Don't you think he has good reason?" Jet countered. "He almost watched you die, Katara. After what you both went through to get to where you were, he almost lost you. He was terrified. Then you wake up and tell him you want to leave by yourself…"

"But I want to come back to him," Katara insisted. "He doesn't understand that!"

Jet let out a tired sigh. "He just wants to stay with you to keep you safe."

"But I want to keep him safe, too!" Katara exclaimed. She looked at Jet with a pained expression across her face. "Why can't anyone understand that? Everyone understood why Zuko left me with Aang while the rest of you went with the Dai Li. Even _I_ understand he reasons! But no one understands that I want to keep him safe, too! Even if it's to be safe from me!"

"Katara…" Jet frowned slightly. "Why would he need to be safe from you?"

Katara looked at him with intense eyes. "Didn't you see what I did to Long Feng? Do you think he drew his sword away from my neck or purpose or stopped it from slicing at Zuko himself? _I _did that, Jet! _I_ stopped him with _my_ bending and I've done it to _Zuko_, too!"

"It was just a one limb, Katara-"

"And if I get stronger?" she asked sharply. "What if I do something that ends up hurting him? I don't want to hurt him, Jet."

The hunter lowered his head, contemplating. He looked down at his hands. Years had gone into conditioning them to wield his weapons as skillfully as he could. He supposed it was the same for natural gifts like bending. "You know that to Zuko…to any of us, you aren't a risk or threat," Jet told her reasonably. He looked at her pleading face. "Zuko and I didn't become great swordsmen alone. Azula didn't generate lightning alone. Aang didn't master his Avatar state alone, either. All of us were dangerous with untapped and unguided potential…"

Katara watched as he trailed off. He stood up and brushed off his pants. "Jet?" she asked curiously.

He walked back to the table and lifted the lid off the bowl of stew. He carefully placed the lid on the table before lifting the tray. "Personally, I think it would be better for you to stay with Zuko. You'll have the world's best bending teachers at your fingertips and he – no, all of us, will be there if you need anything else," Jet stated as he placed the tray over her lap. He took her hand and placed a small porcelain spoon in it. His eyes met hers one last time. "But it's your decision and you have to decide what is best for you. Just know that whatever you decide will affect everyone around you, whether you want it to or not."

Katara looked down at the steaming bowl in front of her. He released her hand and Katara slowly placed the spoon at the edge of the bowl. Her fingers tightened around the spoon and she looked up. "When does the boat leave..." Her voice trailed off as she heard the door close. She looked up. Jet had left her alone.

* * *

"Excuse me…" She approached the friendliest looking vampires she could find as she stepped out of the heart of the palace. The inner sanctums where she had been resting were all but vacant, except for the two guards that had been at standing at her door.

Katara had been surprised to find them there. She hadn't even seen them as she walked out and would've remained completely ignorant had one of them not spoken up to ask if she needed assistance anywhere. Her heart had shot up to her throat as she whirled around, nearly falling backwards as she lost her balance.

The guards were immediately at her side, helping her stand as they surveyed her for any injuries. They were hunters, one of them explained. 'Young Master Zuko' had assigned them to guard her room. Katara nodded understandingly, and then asked them where he was.

As she wandered through the many halls and rooms of the Earth Kingdom palace, frustration and regret welled up within her. They had asked her if she needed an escort to the caves. Zuko was doing personal rounds of the caves to survey the work the other hunters had done. Rather than accept the assistance they offered her, Katara shook her head and politely declined them. She needed time to think before she saw him. Time to go over her thoughts and practiced words.

After wandering through empty halls and doors, she finally heard some voices. Following them, she saw a large open doorway leading into the court yard. She could make out the clear silver moon in the dark sky as millions of little lights twinkled above the city beyond the foreboding walls. As she stepped through the threshold, she could feel the chill night air against her skin as she welcomed the refreshing feeling it brought.

"Yes, young miss?" a female vampire gave her a small bow of her head before offering a warm smile. "May we help you?"

"I am looking for an entrance into the caves below the city," Katara told them. "I was informed that Zuko is there and would like to speak to him."

"Young Master Zuko is currently doing his rounds," the vampire beside the female one informed her. His eyebrows furrowed. "He could be in any of the caves right now. Would you like to wait for him?"

"Its fine, I can take her," a voice said past the duo. Katara looked up as Toph reached the top of the stairs. "How are you feeling, Sweetness?"

Katara smiled slightly. She gave a small bow to the vampires that assisted her and tugged her robe tighter around her before walking towards the waiting lycanthrope. "I'm feeling better. I got some rest and ate."

"You smell fine," Toph said as her blank eyes squinted. She sniffed the air around Katara briefly and nodded, satisfied. "You seem nervous."

"I just have to talk to Zuko for a bit," Katara answered meekly. Toph shrugged and turned around.

"Follow me. I'll bring you down there and then leave you to talk," Toph told her. Katara nodded and followed the earthbender down the long flight of stairs. They reached the open courtyard below and Toph pointed out the tunnel where they had emerged from days earlier. "We're going down another way," she explained as she led Katara past it.

They arrived in front of an open manhole. The metal grating at the top had been removed and set aside. Makeshift stone steps had been bended out of the stone sides. Carefully, Katara made her way down. She kept her hand on the wall, feeling her way around as she walked into the darkness. When they reached the bottom, Toph took her hand, telling her to stay close, as there had been no need for any lanterns in the caves.

After what seemed like hours walking through the dark tunnels, they finally stepped into a small cave. Glowing turquoise crystals that littered the underground areas jutted out at all angles, allowing Katara to adjust her eyes and see.

"Toph…Katara…what are you two doing down here?" Her attention shifted from adjusting her eyes to the sound of the familiar voice coming from the red-clad figure in the corner.

"She wanted to speak to you," Toph answered before Katara could even think of an excuse. The blind earthbender released Katara's hand and stepped back. "I'll leave you two alone to chat."

Katara turned around, her hand raised as if to ask Toph to stay, but found that nothing left her mouth. Behind her she heard a small cough echo in an attempt to get her attention. Drawing her hand back against her chest, she turned slowly towards Zuko, looking at him warily. He raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest, meeting her gaze passively.

"What did you want to speak about?" His voice was formal and contained no warmth. She suddenly felt embarrassed just standing in front of him.

Katara shifted awkwardly where she stood. Her eyes lowered, unable to meet his. Her mind drew a blank. The words that she had practiced saying earlier vanished and all she could do was stare helplessly at the ground beneath his feet. Where would she begin? An apology? _Should I apologize first?_

As he watched her fidget, his lips tightened into a frown. She had come all the way down there to waste his time? Didn't she know that he still had a job to do? Scowling, he shook his head and uncrossed his arms. "I don't have time to waste, Katara, so if you're not going to say a word, you should go back to the palace and hide your things before Aang takes it upon himself to pack them for you and bring them down to the ship," he spat out, annoyed. Across from him, Katara tried to suppress her cringe. He was angry at her and she didn't blame him. Gathering her courage, she took a step forward.

"I did have something to tell you," Katara frowned as she lifted her head. "I just don't know where to begin," she explained. She cursed her voice for trembling.

"A simple goodbye will suffice," Zuko retorted sharply. Katara could feel his words stab her heart. "I don't want to hear a long explanation. You already told me your reasons. If you want to leave, that's fine with me." His arms fell to his sides as he diverted his eyes. The thought of her leaving seemed to hurt him more than anger him.

Katara stared at him with red, puffy eyes. His venomous words had cut through her easily and she wondered if he realized that. Her hands clenched at her sides as her lip trembled. "Do you want me to leave?" she gasped out painfully.

He turned to look at her, anger evident in his eyes as he scowled. "Of course not!" he answered her, as if it were the most obvious answer. "You're the one who wants to leave me!"

"I don't want to leave you; not the way you think!" Katara rambled. Zuko raised an eyebrow and then shot her a glare.

"So, there is another way you've come up with to leave me?" he snapped.

"No!" Katara shook her head. She grit her teeth as she slammed her fist against the side of a crystal. She looked up at him desperately. "It's not that simple, Zuko! I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to hurt you, either! All I'm asking for is a few years to go off on my own and try to control my bending!"

"You can control your bending _with me_!" Zuko stressed. It almost seemed as if he were begging her.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" she added as she took a step forward. "I'm scared, Zuko!" she exclaimed. "I'm afraid that the turning won't go well. I'm afraid that I won't be able to control my bending. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you because of it!"

"We're mates, Katara! You're _not_ going to hurt me!" Zuko insisted.

"Is that how you felt when _you_ kept this from _me_!?" Katara shouted. Zuko drew his head back sharply. His mouth closed as Katara took another step forward. "When you realized what we were and kept it to yourself, is that really how you felt?" she demanded tearfully.

Zuko stood rooted in place, his eyes glazed over as memories of their time together flashed through his mind. At first, he had been in denial. He had adhered to his honor code of duty before self. He had tried to force himself to believe that ignoring the bond was for the best, but after that night with her, everything had changed.

He had been so close to turning her. If her brother hadn't disturbed them, she would already be a vampire. At the same time, she had been wounded because of issues happening in his life that she was suddenly a part of. She was exposed to the Dai Li and their rogue vampire-slaying agenda because of him. He knew what perils he put in front of her if he turned her. That had been his fear.

That he, in some way, would hurt her…perhaps even put her directly in death's way.

Then when she clung to him, yelling and screaming that she wouldn't let go of him without a fight. Nothing would keep her away, she had told him. _Nothing._

His eyes lowered and met hers. Her uncontrolled bending was now in the way, but he didn't put that barrier up. She did. His hands rose. They shook as they clamped down on her shoulders. Darkened gold eyes bore into her clear blue ones.

"What do you want from me, Katara?" he asked solemnly. "You told me that nothing would keep you away, not the walls of Ba Sing Se, not even myself. This time, you're the one who wants to stay away…and I won't force you to stay if you don't want to."

"I don't want to stay away," Katara replied softly. "I want to leave by myself in order to train, but I'm not saying that I won't come back. A country, an ocean, even time won't stop me from coming back to you once I can control this well enough," she whispered as her hands gripped the fabric over his chest.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he studied her sincere face. "What do you want me to do? Just let you go? Alone and unturned? I left you alone for a few weeks and when I found you, you were about to be killed by a rampaging vampire," he reminded her bitterly.

Katara shook her head and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she buried her face against his chest, relishing the warmth that came from his body. She bit her lip to keep from crying as she tried to figure out what she really was asking for.

He stood stiffly in front of her, waiting for her answer. His hands remained at her shoulders, but he didn't push her away. Then he heard her voice against his chest. It was muffled, but he could still hear her quiet request.

"I'm asking you for more time." He closed his eyes as her words reached his ears. "I'm asking you to give me more time, is that possible?"

Part of him wanted to tell her no. That he had waited a hundred years, a hundred lonely years in retrospect, for her to come along and make his life whole. He had spent agonizing nights battling with himself on whether or not to give in to what was happening between them. Then spent more nights in fear of losing her. Now, she wanted him to wait longer?

The selfish part of him wanted to tell her that it would hurt them both. That somewhere inside, they would both ache for each other and she'd only cause them more suffering. _"I don't want to hurt you…"_

Perhaps if he was more selfish and stubborn, he would've told her what was going through his mind as his arms wrapped around her trembling shoulders. Maybe he would've demanded her to stay or allowed her to go and just secretly followed her. His eyes closed as he buried his face in her hair.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't. If time was what she wanted, he would give it to her. The pain of waiting paled in comparison to the unadulterated pleasure that awaited him when it ended.

"I waited for you for a hundred years…" he whispered as he pressed his lips against her head. "I would wait a hundred more."

A whimper escaped her lips as she pulled away from him. Whether in thanks or relief, she wasn't sure, but she didn't care. His acceptance out weighed anything other than happiness. Her hands rose and cupped his face in front of her. She leaned upwards, eagerly sealing a silent promise with her lips as he gathered her against him.

Was this their goodbye? Their last moments together before an unknown amount of time apart? Katara ignored the questions her mind was asking and focused only on him. She responded earnestly, pressing her body against his as his hands wandered along the sides of her body and down the swell of her hips. He could feel the thin sleeping robe beneath the silken outer one. Wondrously, his hands roamed over her body, mentally outlining her figure.

She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Her worn blue garments had been washed and put away before she had even woken up. Instead of soft, cured animal skin, smooth cold silk wrapped around her body. A moan escaped her lips as his hands broke through the first layer of clothing and slid across her flat abdomen. Silk robes were also much easier to remove than thick fur coats.

Short, hot breathes panted against his lips as rough hands slid up the sides of her body. Nothing but her sleeping robe separated his exploring fingertips from her flushed skin. He could feel the heat of her body against his mouth as he trailed kisses down the side of her face. His tongue traced the line of her jugular. He could smell her sweet blood pounding for him as her body leaned heavily against his.

Tan fingers curled into his hair, painfully digging into his scalp as she rode the pleasurable sensations experienced hands brought down upon her body. His lips could only hiss as she ground her hips against him. Roughly, her fingers grasped his thick hair and she pulled his head back. Swollen lips found his as her body crumbled against him.

She was falling. She knew she was, but she didn't care. She couldn't let go, not when it felt so good. Her back crashed against something hard and cold. A crystal? She hadn't even noticed that she had been standing in front of one. Recklessly, she continued her assault on his mouth, only allowing him to pull away when she needed to breathe.

His body pinned her against the glowing mineral, returning her attentions with equal fervor as his hands pushed the fabric of her robe higher and higher, exposing toned brown legs to the cool cave air. A firm hand rose, grasping the soft, bare flesh of her backside. A sharp gasp escaped from her lips as her fingers released their tight hold on his hair.

Her head fell back against the glowing crystal as she arched her back towards him. His grip hurt, but just like the rest of his actions, it also felt painfully good. She welcomed it without further complaint. Soft, encouraging whispers were gently blown in her ear as his hand kneaded her exposed flesh slowly. She was writhing further and further upwards, against the solid glowing material at her back. All she could do was struggle to breathe as his firm body crushed hers; on one side cold crystal, on the other, heated flesh.

Half-lidded eyes glanced upwards briefly, watching her emotions dance across her face as her lips formed silent words between her shallow gasps of air. Beads of sweat began to collect at her temples as a rapid heartbeat slammed against him. Golden eyes lowered as his free hand finally untied the chord that held the front of her robe closed. A sliver of soft, welcoming brown skin greeted him as his hand reached between the robe's folds and pulled them apart. Silently, he traced an invisible line from the soft skin below her navel, to the unprotected valley just above her beating heart in an excruciatingly slow motion.

For a moment, his hand remained over her chest. The steady rhythm of her heart was quick and strong, but matched his. Each gentle flutter mirrored his. Their bodies were in sync. Moving as one…their bodies were ready.

"Zuko?" Her voice was still breathless as she called out to him. "What's wrong?"

His eyes rose to meet hers. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were wide and dilated. Her body was trembling against him and against her will as the scent of longing flooded his senses.

"Nothing," he replied reassuringly. His hand slid over the exposed mound directly over her heart. His body leaned against hers once more as his raspy voice whispered in her ear. "Absolutely nothing…"

Her mouth opened, welcoming his as she closed her eyes. Needy hands grasped his clothes, clawing at them in a flawed attempt to remove them. Everything seemed forgotten. It didn't matter that they were in a cave beneath one of the most populated cities the world. It didn't matter that directly above them, dozens of hunters were busy investigating. Even the threat of being stumbled upon and discovered didn't seem to sink in.

It was just them. That was all that mattered.

One of his hands ran along the outside of her naked thigh, raising it over his hip and wrapping it around his torso. He grasped the edge of her and tore a piece of it off as it brushed against it hand. She didn't question his actions. She gladly allowed him to do as he pleased against her, trusting him completely. His flesh was hot to the touch, sending thousands of sensations through her as her skin slid against his. Her nails dug into his back in an effort to keep herself from crying out.

Zuko looked at her face. Part of him wanted tell her to let herself go. To scream as loud as she wanted and that it didn't matter who heard. Instead, his mouth remained pasted over hers, blissfully savoring the taste that filled his mouth as his tongue fought against hers for dominance. He didn't expect anything else from someone as passionate as her.

A warm hand slid below her navel and he could feel her sharp intake of breath as an exploratory stroke sent a numbing heat over her body. Her eyes had flown open, staring at the cave ceiling above them as quivering breaths slipped from her open lips. He kept his gaze on her face, watching her reactions to his caresses with interest. She was unable to vocalize her pleasure coherently, but she was feeling it nonetheless. The sharp pants and gasps were encouragement enough to his hears.

Her brown face was almost completely rust-colored as blood rushed to her head. She could feel herself heating up more and more with each motion. She could feel of sweat of her body damping her hair and clothes, making them stick to her flesh. The build up was slow, but she could fee the tightening sensation knotting at her middle, eagerly anticipating whatever would happen next.

Her eyes shut tight. Her lips met into a tight line. It was coming. She could feel it…

Then the ministrations stopped.

He had slipped away. Her eyes flew open, a sudden wave of disappointment mixed with irritation flooded her as she looked at him. He could see the questions in her eyes. Why did he stop? It wasn't over, was it?

His lips grazed hers. He understood her frustration, but they were dangerously close to something that would change their lives forever. There was a possibility of change, as well as a possibility of _hesitation_. He didn't want to risk anything simply because he couldn't control himself. His damp forehead rested against hers as his chest rose and fell with uneven breaths. He wanted to continue. In fact, he wanted to go further, much further.

"This is dangerous…" Zuko gasped out carefully. "You know that…"

The thought was in her mind, yes, she admitted it, but she didn't want him to stop. She didn't know when they would have a chance like this again. Katara's hands slid over his shoulders and over the front of his shirt. She could feel his rapidly beating heart beneath her fingers. She could feel his intensity, his want, and it was hurting him to have stopped. Despite his frustration, she couldn't sense any regret. He did it for her willingly and her heart swelled at the knowledge.

"I know…" she gasped out, her breath equally lost as one hand caressed the side of his neck. She lowered her eyes and stared at his lips. They were so soft and inviting. Her jaw clenched. "And _I don't care_."

She brought her mouth against his once more, demanding that he respond. His eyes widened at the onslaught and she could sense his reluctance. He wanted to return her actions, but restrained himself, as painful as it was. Was she sure about this? "Katara…" he gasped as she broke their kiss for air.

"I don't know when I'll see you again," she whispered against his lips as blue eyes remained closed, desperately hoping that no tears would escape. "It could be years before I see you again…before I touch you like this again…" she rambled quietly. He felt her hands slip beneath his half-opened robe and slide over the well-toned muscle of his chest. "Before I can be with you again, Zuko…I…. Anything can happen once the sun rises…I just…I want…"

Her voice broke and she couldn't complete her sentence. In the end, she didn't have to. His lips closed over hers once more, giving her his answer without a sound. How could he deny her? Especially when he wanted the same thing? Now was not the time for regrets. Now was a moment solely for them and neither could deny that from the other.

Her body was lifted roughly against the hard crystal behind her. Jagged pieces that jutted from all sides scraped her skin at the harsh movements, sending faint welts of blood to the surface. The cold mineral she was pinned against was uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. She was with him and that was all that mattered.

His hand slid down her other leg that had once been keeping her standing, and heaved it over his narrow hips. Instinctively, she curled it around him, bracing herself against him as she hung over the floor. Her fingers roamed his upper body, sliding his top off his shoulders while exposing his bare chest and stomach to her. She could feel one of his hands between them, deserpately tampering with the hem of his pants. After a quick tug, the cloth material was removed and his heated flesh collided with hers.

Devastating kisses ran down the side of her face as his hands positioned her against him. Every sense drowned in her. She could feel him rubbing against her and she tightened her hold around his waist in return. She suddenly felt desperate to hold on to him, afraid he would suddenly vanish. His hand slipped between then, carefully moving himself against her.

In a fluid motion, he slid into her, relishing the enveloping heat wrapping around him as he tilted his head back. His body and mind were consumed with much-needed rapture. To her, it was a foreign feeling. The sensation was new, but not unwelcomed. She grit her teeth as she sank herself lower against him, baring the oncoming pain for the future pleasure willingly. Her body was stretching. She was going to break.

His hands held her steady as brought his head back against her shoulder. He closed his eyes and silently apologized. Without warning, his hips buckled upwards and his hands brought her down. Her eyes shot open as a sharp pain tore through her. Her lips parted in a silent scream as Zuko pressed his face against her neck, earnestly sucking against an erogenous zone in an effort to distract her from the pain. He could feel her entire body tense around him as her fingernails dug into his skin, breaking the surface. He could smell the faint scent of his blood in the air, mingling with hers as his movements continued.

Slowly at first, in steady, even strides as he tried to relax her. Incoherent words left his mouth as his body moved against hers, urging her to match his pace. Her eyes remained closed as her body loosened against him. Her hands rose over his back, abandoning the scratches she had made as her body was awkwardly drawn into the motions.

The pain subsided and pleasure resumed. He could feel her lose herself in ecstasy as his hands kept her tightly against him. His movements began to quicken, becoming less even and more irregular with each heated stroke. He could hear her vague murmurs as she leaned back against the cold crystal, reveling in the feeling of his body against hers. Heated skin rubbed against each other furiously as his hands dug into her flesh and ground her hips against his.

Her hands grasped his head and tilted it up towards her face, causing him to stumble back. Before his lips crashed on to hers, they fell back against the crystal, knocking tiny pieces of glowing material on to the ground without remorse.

Sharp edges dug into their skin, only worsened by their radical movements brushing against the walls of the cave in their fervor. They felt no pain as all their senses were receiving nothing but pleasure as the ragged motions continued. This moment was nothing like the shelter several nights earlier. If they had continued then, their motions would've been smooth and sensual, comfortable and private.

Their movement now was rough and laced with pain that only heightened their senses, both physical and emotional. Her head was not cradled by a makeshift pillow and he was not hovering above her as if afraid to break her. She was pinned against a solid block of glowing crystal, her body slamming against it over and over as he dove into her shamelessly. They weren't protected on all sides by thick stone walls; reserving their deed for their eyes only. At any moment, someone could enter and see them completely lost in each other, ignorant of the world around them.

But none of that mattered. He only wanted to feel her. To ravage her for one night before they parted ways, not knowing when they would see each other again. She wanted to remember this night forever. She wanted something to look back on when she was alone. She wanted one thing, just one, to remind her that for _one night_, he existed _only_ for her.

He could smell the tears sliding down her face and hear the desperately suppressed cry making its way out. Panic swept through him. Was she regretting it? Did she not want to do this?

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face against his shoulder. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want that moment to end. She could feel the pressure building inside of her, rising further with each ardent swell of pressure coursing through her. She was crying because she would miss him, because she didn't want to leave him, because she would hurt him. She was crying because she knew something was coming to an end.

Her body began to tense all around him. His own body began to shake. A silent plea, _no…not yet…_

Something inside of her exploded. All around her, it was as if the crystals had all shattered at once, filling the room with twinkling emerald lights. Her body flooded with wave after wave of delirious heat as a scream died in her throat. Her head fell back against the crystal, her body shaking all over as her senses flooded with things she had never been aware of before.

The smell of the earth all around them, the sound of water rushing beyond the cave walls, the beating of another heart that mirrored hers perfectly. It was as if the world had opened itself to her for the first time.

His eyes had darkened as the feeling drowned out everything else. Suddenly, there was silence where there had been heavy breathing and rubbing flesh. There was darkness where there was once eerie light. Where the scent of dirt and blood had once been, there was nothing but _her_.

He could feel her heart now, unnaturally steady, as if it had been waiting patiently for him that entire time. He leaned forward, unable to resist the calls each beat made any longer. The world suddenly smelled of Katara, and Zuko gladly succumbed to it.

Soft, tender flesh…just a thin layer of skin…and then the sweet taste of her blood flooded his mouth.

For the first time since they began, an intoxicated moan escaped her lips as her eyes glazed over. Sharp fangs pierced her flesh, allowing blood to spill forth. Nothing could describe the sensation of unadulterated pleasure that filled her at that moment. Everything was suddenly becoming so much clearer; her senses were strengthened, she could _feel_ them doing so. The dim light was brighter, the noises were like echoes, and the feeling of him around her, within her, was amplified ten-fold.

Then she could smell him. Sweet and heavy…wrapping around her, calling to her. Deliriously, she followed the scent of a life giving liquid pulsing beneath flawless flesh. His blood was calling out to her and she couldn't ignore not. She needed to taste it, just once, she _needed_ to.

Her teeth sank into his skin, breaking the layer and welcoming the gushing, deliciously sweet liquid into her mouth. His eyes rolled back at the feeling. Greedily she drank, unable to stop herself from taking her fill of him. She had never tasted anything so delicious in her life.

Her mind whirled against the actions of her body, frantically trying to understand what was going on and whether or not it should be stopped. Despite what her mind was saying, she knew it was too late. It had been too late the moment they met.

Her head spun, caught unprepared for the unseen flood of memories that slammed into her already chaotic mind pitilessly.

She was in the arms of an unfamiliar woman with pale skin, black hair, and kind eyes. Her mother? No, her mother was different. She could feel fire in her rushing through her veins and swords in her hands. She felt trust and loyalty, devotion to a sister she never had and a brother she wasn't bound to by blood. She saw a foreboding-looking man, draped in the finest of red silks, presiding over a throne of fire. A man that she knew was her father, but at the same time, knew _wasn't_.

These weren't _her_ memories.

Her heart came to a crashing halt as the she finally understood what was happening.

_"This is dangerous_…" His voice haunted her. _"You know that…" _

But she wanted him…_needed_ him, if only for that night. _"I know…and I don't care."_ There was no going back now. It was far too late to stop. Too late to leave…

Zuko had turned Katara.

* * *

The morning was chilly, even more so out over the water. The sprawling iron ship stood out amongst modest fishing vessels along the river as, in the distance, the sun began to rise. The female vampiress stood on deck, clad in loose red pants, and an even looser green shirt that reeked of her bedmate, underneath her deep red robe. Dark hair billowed around her face as she kept her sharp eyes on the shore, waiting.

"Azula," a voice said behind her. "It's dawn. The captain would like to know when we can leave."

"We'll leave when I give him the order," Azula replied coolly as she remained standing with her arms crossed. The vampiress behind her followed her gaze questioningly. "Tell me, Mai, did Aang bring aboard my brother's things?"

"Yes, Azula," the darkly dressed vampire replied. "They've been brought to his room."

"And the waterbender's?" Azula's lips curled into a small smile.

Mai hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "They've also been brought to his room, as you instructed."

"Good." Azula smiled, pleased. She lifted her chin with satisfaction.

"Jet said that she was staying behind. Was he mistaken?" Mai asked calmly. Azula smirked.

"When has Jet ever been correct?" Azula asked dismissingly. Mai kept quiet. A cool breeze swept over the deck and Azula inhaled the fresh air. Her eyes sparked with anticipation as she peered over the water's edge. "Mai, lower the plank!"

The other vampire didn't ask questions. She gave a small bow of her head and rushed off to give the order. Azula approached the edge of the ship and couldn't help but smirk. For a moment, she almost didn't recognize her brother's scent. Just like her own, it must've changed a bit the night before.

"Young Master Zuko is arriving!" she heard someone shouting behind her. Azula let out a small snort. She already knew that.

From the thick forest at the shore's edge, a lumbering lizard slowly melted out of the shadows. Seated stiffly on its back was her brother. His hair was unkempt. His lips were drawn in a tight line. One hand gripped the reins firmly as the other rested over the stomach of the covered bundle seated in front of him. As the beast swayed from side to side with each step, the silk robe over the other person's body slid to her shoulders.

Vibrant blue eyes that had once been so full of passion stared blankly ahead of them. Katara had been turned, but not without hesitation.

"You made a mistake," Azula said as she stood at the edge of the ship, watching her brother carry the newly turned female carefully in his arms.

"No, Azula," Zuko replied coolly as he passed her, his silent, stunned mate cradled in his arms. "I didn't."

* * *

**THE END **

* * *

**A.N.** – (Full blurb on profile.) THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I can't thank you all enough for staying with me through this whole story. I'm sorry it took so long to complete. From beginning, the plan was to end it extremely openly. Let your imaginations take it from here; write your own fic based on this if you wish – you have my full permission. I'd like to thank LotF and Rena for all their help on EVERYTHING. They taught me a lot. To LadyMondragon, this story is for you. Your constant encouragement always made me _want_ to write. Thank you. Much love, everyone. Take care!


End file.
